Three Ring Circus
by D3ANwasH3R3
Summary: Sequel to Third Time's a Charm. A lot has happened in a year. Amnesia, souls being taken, and then there's the mysterious dreams, that make no sense what so ever. Trust is broken. The bond of Family are questioned. Can Katie, Dean and Sam make there way out of this darkness, or will this be the final straw that tears them all apart. No beta, so you've been warned.
1. Right Decisions

_**A/N: I couldn't stay away. This is my fifth story, and I can't believe that I've made it this far. This story has really become a way for me to escape my hectic life and I couldn't just let it go, not yet any ways. So for those who were wanting me to move forward... your wish is my command. **_

_**Here's the first chapter of my new story, 'Three Ring Circus.' ENJOY!**_

* * *

Katie sat on the patio chair she placed strategically on her balcony. She looked up to the stars and it didn't do it for anymore. The once calming feeling she had sitting underneath those tiny lights was gone and was replaced with emptiness.

It had been almost a year since she seen her husband. Actually that was a lie. She went to see him on his birthday. Well more like spy on him from a far. He spent his birthday with Lisa and a bunch of other people she didn't recognize, but she saw something she never thought she'd see. He laughed and he joked and he didn't have a care in the world. That's when she knew that she made the right decision. That's when she knew he was happy. A part of her was happy for him, while the other part of her just felt numb.

Sometimes she missed him so much that it would get too hard to breathe. Sometimes his favorite song plays on the radio and she finds herself just bawling. There were times when she's walking down the street and she hears an engine roaring just like the impala but it never is…it _never_ is.

There is a knock on her door that snaps her out of her daze. This time a night it, could only be one person. The one person who knows she's not asleep. She walks to the door and opens a small smile coming to her face.

"You do know the polite thing to do is to call before showing up at a person's place" she said looking over to her brother in law. She still hadn't figured out how he was even back, but a couple of months ago he appeared outside her door, much like now. What she did know was that there was something different about him. Something she believed deep down she knew.

"We're Winchesters" Sam said. "Since when do we do what's polite?" she shook her head as she moved aside to let him in. "Plus I knew you were awake" he threw his bag on the couch.

"Yeah well me and sleep aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment" Katie replied.

"You know that's not healthy" Sam said taking off his jacket. "You need sleep, I'm surprised you aren't falling over dead right now"

"Oh, the perks of being the big guy's vessel" Katie sighed taking a seat on the recliner across from Sam who took a seat on the couch.

"Anything?" Sam asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, I still don't remember anything from when he was driving" Katie sighed. "And trust me I've tried, but I guess when he doesn't want to remember something you don't"

"You mean like Dean?" Sam asked and Katie turned away from him. "How much longer are you going to do this?"

"Do what Sam?" Katie asked. "I'm not doing anything." She stood to her feet. "Dean is happy and that's all I care about"

"You know that isn't true" Sam said and Katie turned to him. "That life- it's not his and I'm pretty sure he knows it"

"You've seen him" Katie said. "He's going to little league games, and he's hanging out with friends" she shook her head as she walked over to look out the window. "He has the life neither one of us could give him"

"Maybe that's because it's the life he's not supposed to have" Sam said. "He's a hunter, always has and always will be" Sam stood to his feet. "He's your husband and that hasn't changed " Katie turned to him.

"Sam what are you doing here, I thought you were blowing stuff up with your new family" Katie said and Sam scoffed.

"Look I know they're a bit brash-"

"Sam they tried to kill me, literally five seconds after you introduced me to them" Katie replied. "They're more than just brash"

"Maybe they're a little old fashioned" Sam said. "A good witch is a term they're not used to hearing"

"Well I've met hunters like that and I choose to stay away from them" Katie replied walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, we were hunters like that once" Sam said following behind her. "And you wouldn't leave us the hell alone" Katie laughed as she turned to him.

"Yeah well maybe I saw something in you two I didn't see in the others" Katie replied before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on her kitchen table.

"And what's that?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older kid" Katie said smiling before taking a bite from her apple.

"I hate when you call me kid" Sam said going over to the refrigerator. "You're only a couple of years older than me"

"Yeah, well I've acquired a lot of wisdom in those few years kid" Katie said before giving him a pat on the back.

"You mean like how to burn a hot pocket in the microwave?" Sam asked and Katie glared at him.

"Shut up geek boy" Katie replied before turning around and heading to her room.

"Nice comeback!" he called after her. "That was very wise of you!"

Katie lay in her bed and closed her eyes trying to will herself to go to sleep, but it was no use. She spent the rest of the night looking up to the ceiling counting the tiles. Her alarm clock went off, which also made he shake head. She didn't know whether it was the fact that she actually had an alarm clock, since she hadn't actually needed on to wake up or maybe it was the fact that she never failed to turn it on. She got out of bed and walked into her living room and as expected her brother in law was already gone. It had become sort of a routine, he'd show up crash on the couch and then leave. Each time she would have the feeling that something was different about him. Something she probably would know if her hard drive wasn't wiped clean.

She showered and got dress and stared at herself in the mirror. Her now wavy hair longer than before rested on her back. She sometimes found herself staring at herself as if she didn't recognize the person staring back at her. Sometimes she didn't. Sometimes she felt she didn't know who she was without him.

_"Why are you staring at me?" Dean asked looking over at Katie._

_"It's just-" Katie shook her head. "I was wondering"_

_"What?" Dean asked._

_"If you saw this Siren or whatever, what would she look like?" Katie asked._

_"She would look like you" Dean said smiling over at her._

_"Bull" Katie replied. "Just tell what does your dream girl look like?"_

_"You really want to know?" Dean asked and Katie nodded a yes. "Ok follow me" Dean stood up and Katie followed him into the bathroom. Dean brought Katie in front of the mirror and brought his chin to her shoulder and bringing his hands to rest on her stomach. "There she is, my dream girl"_

_"That's all I'm getting Casanova?" Katie asked._

_"That's all there is" Dean replied._

Katie felt her phone fibrate and she looked over to see it sitting on the table near her bed. She walked over and answered it.

"What it do, G-Man?"

"What?" Gibbs asked. "Don't call me that"

"Chill out, I was just testing it out" Katie said. "I'm still trying to figure out what to call you"

"And my name never made it to the list?" Gibbs asked.

"Well there ain't no way I will ever call you Leroy or Jethro" Katie said. "And Gibbs is something people at work call you"

"You know you could always just call me dad" Gibbs replied and Katie was silent for a moment. "Or not"

"It's not like that, It's just-"

"You already have a dad" Gibbs said.

"I hope that doesn't hurt your feelings or anything" Katie replied.

"No, I understand" Gibbs replied.

The line went silent.

"Oh, how about big poppa G" Katie said.

"I don't think so" Gibbs laughed. "So what are you doing today?"

"I'm going to go see Sheila" Katie said.

"How's she holding up?" Gibbs asked.

"She's getting there" Katie replied. "It's actually a lot harder than I thought"

"Well I do know a thing or two" Gibbs said. "I could always help"

"Gibbs you're a very busy man" Katie said. "I'm not going to pull you away from your life just to help me out with mine"

"Maybe I want to help you" Gibbs said. "You spent your whole life helping other people, maybe it's time to let someone help you"

The line went silent again.

"How about LJ Gizzle?" Katie asked and she heard him laugh.

"That's gonna be a no" Gibbs replied. "So how'd you sleep last night?"

"Oh, Like a baby" She lied.

"You know being a federal agent, I can tell when you're lying even over the phone" Gibbs said.

"Well I'm fine" Katie replied. "I don't see why it's such a big deal"

"Because you're not sleeping" Gibbs snapped. "That's sort of a big deal, you should go see a doctor"

"You know you're starting to sound like Elizabeth" Katie said.

"Well she's a smart woman" Gibbs replied. "And why doesn't she get some weird nick name"

"I tried but she shut down quick" Katie replied. "Can you believe she wouldn't let me call her Lizzy Lizard, I mean that's cute, isn't it"

"It's something" Gibbs said. "Look I have to go, I'll take to you later"

"Alright Jet" Katie said.

"You know that one wasn't that bad" Gibbs said.

"Really?" Katie asked. "Well then Jet it is"

"Talk to you later" he said before hanging up. Katie hung up the phone, stuffing it in her pocket before grabbing her bag.

"Hey!" She looked up to see Bobby and smiled. "You might want to give someone warning before you just pop into their living room"

"C'mon, I'm just trying to keep you on your toes old man" Katie said sitting her bag on the table. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, trying to figure how that brother in law of your made it out of hell" Bobby said.

"Well someone pulled him out" Katie said and Bobby looked over to her. "Well someone had to, because I doubt he climbed out of that cage"

"Well I don't know" Bobby said. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm here to see Sheila" Katie replied and Bobby just rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe you named that damn car" Bobby said walking over to sit behind his desk. "I don't even know why you bother, you've been working on it for months, and it's time for you to admit you have no idea what you're doing"

"Hey, that's not true" Katie said. "My pop taught me a lot about cars, it's just I have so many spells and random information in my head I just can't remember" she sighed. "This would be so much easier if-"

"If what?" Bobby asked. "If Dean were here?" Katie just shook her head. "I still don't understand why you let him go off without any memory of you"

"Look, I didn't come here for this" Katie said.

"Tough. Don't you get it?" Bobby snapped. "You have to tell him, he deserves to know"

"I can't!" Katie yelled "It's too late. It's over" she sighed. "He's has a life and a real family, one that makes him happy, and one that doesn't include me" she took off her jacket and tossed it on the couch.

"If you believe that than you really are an idjit!" Bobby said and Katie just shook her head.

"You know where I'll be" she stormed out the front door. She walked until she appeared in front of Sheila. Her parts were scattered all over the place. Katie just shook her head before reaching inside the car for the book she sat on the driver's seat. "Building Cars for dummies" she muttered as she brought the book with her under the hood.

Katie had been loosening a screw when her mind wandered somewhere it wasn't supposed to wander. Some place she wished it didn't.

_So who, taught you about fixing cars?" Dean asked._

_"My…a friend" Katie lied. The subject of her grandfather, was still a sore topic, one she wasn't ready to talk about._

_"When did you plan on fixing her up?" Dean asked. "I mean maybe I can help" Katie turned her head to look at him. "What I'm just saying, in case you mess something up, I can be there to help"_

_"Why thank you Dean" Katie said laughing before turning back to look up at the sky. "I don't know, now it's just a pipe dream. My life is too much of a circus to be able to just fix up this car"_

_"I know what you mean" Dean said. Katie turned and looked at the side of Dean's face, and that's when she knew. She didn't want to know but she did. Why her knees felt week whenever he smiled at her. Why she got butterflies, hell butterflies in her stomach whenever he said her name._

_"__Damn"__ Katie said to herself before turning back to look up at the stars. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening her eyes again. "So, Dean let me ask you something"_

_"Uh oh" Dean said and Katie just glared at him. "What is it?"_

_"Where do you see yourself in the next ten years?" Katie asked._

_"Wow, you really went deep on me there" Dean replied. "Hell I don't know, I have enough trouble planning for tomorrow, what about you?"_

_"Me, I see myself still doing what I'm doing today" Katie sighed. "Which is really sad"_

_"Well you won't be alone" Dean replied. And Katie looked over at him. "I'll always have your back"_

She wiped the sweat from her forehead when Bobby walked over to her.

"You plan on working on this car all night?" he asked. She stood up and finally noticed that sun had indeed gone down. She looked over at him. "Still not sleeping huh?"

"It's no big deal" Katie said wiping her hands.

"Well go get cleaned up, I got dinner" Bobby replied. Katie followed the old hunter into the house. After getting cleaned up and changed she headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"I don't think I remember the last time you cooked for me" Katie said taking a seat at the dining table with Bobby. "What's the special occasion?"

"No occasion" Bobby replied. "Just thought it would be nice to just have a normal dinner for once" Katie smiled before digging in and fixing her plate. She took a bite of her mashed potatoes than looked over to Bobby who was just watching her.

"You're not eating?" Katie asked before taking a sip of her water.

"No, I'm not really that hungry" Bobby said and Katie dropped her glass on the table. It didn't break but it did fall over spilling the water off the side of the table. Katie's throats began to itch. She looked over to Bobby.

"You son of a bitch" She said. "You drugged me" Katie stood to her feet but soon lost balance. Bobby was up and helping her before she could fall. "I can't… I can't believe you"

"You haven't slept in months" Bobby said. "You may not see it, but I'm sure it's effecting you" he laid her down on the couch. "I'm just nipping this in the bud before it bites us all in the ass"

"I'm so-" Katie's eyes started to get heavy. "Kick your ass, when I wake up" she yawned and finally let the darkness take over.

_Suddenly elevator music filled her ears. She opened her eyes but everything seemed blurry. It was as if she was there, but not there at the same time. She looked around, she was indeed in an elevator__**. Is that the thong song playing?**__ The door pulled open and she stepped off. _

"_I was wondering when you were going to show up" She turned at the voice and looked over to see Death staring back at her. "We have much to talk about"_

Katie sits up from the couch. She blinks the sleep away from her eyes as she looks around Bobby's living room… Bobby's very bright living room. She pauses when she hears voices.

"If you're here, something's wrong." She heard Bobby say, but to whom?

"Bobby, this is Lisa and Ben." _Wait, that was Dean's voice_. Without thinking Katie jumped to her feet.

"Hi." Katie heard and looked over. She remembered the woman's voice. Katie eased over to grab her shoes, but ended up knocking a couple of books to the floor.

"Someone here?" Dean asked and Katie panicked.

"No, no one but me" Bobby replied. "It's nice to meet you two" he moved aside to let them in. "Maybe you want to go upstairs. TV's broken, but there's plenty of Reader's Digest" the man said as they walked up the stairs. "Just don't touch the décor, okay?" Lisa looked back to him confused. "Assume it's all loaded" she just nods before going up the stairs.

"So..." Dean says looking at the old hunter.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam says.

"What the hell is Sam doing here?" Katie thought. "She was going to kill him" She reached forward and picked up her shoes.

"Sam." Bobby replied.

"You knew?" Dean said walking past Bobby into the house. "You knew Sam was alive." Bobby watched as he headed for the living room.

"Dean wait" Bobby walked behind the man, only to find his couch empty.

"What?" Dean said. "Did you know!"

"Yeah." Bobby replied. He glimpsed out the window and spotted her staring back at him.

"How long?" Dean asked and Bobby brought his attention back.

"Look –" Bobby said.

"How long?!" Dean yelled.

"All year." Bobby replied.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Dean said shaking his head. He turned around and Katie ducked under the window.

"And I'd do it again." Bobby replied and Dean turned back to him.

"Why?!" Dean asked.

"Because you got out Dean!" Bobby snapped. "Something not a lot of us get to do, but you did" he shook his head. "It may not be the life I thought you'd have but it's a damn fine one anyway"

"Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah - a woman and a kid and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30." Bobby snapped. "That's what it meant."

"That woman and that kid" Dean said shaking his head. "I don't know how or why I ended up outside their door." He looked back up to Bobby. "I don't even know why they took me in. I drank too much. I had nightmares. I looked everywhere. I collected hundreds of books. I spent half my time trying to find anything to bust you out." He looked up to the ceiling. " and I spent the other half trying to figure out-" He stopped himself. That was the part of this past year that to this day he didn't understand. The part where he was just searching for something, anything. He couldn't explain why something felt like it was missing.

"What?" Bobby said.

"Nothing" Dean muttered turning back to Sam. "A whole year! You couldn't put me out of my misery?"

"Look you were given a chance to be happy" Bobby said. "I'm not sure if it really worked, but you were out"

"Do I look out to you?" Dean asked. They heard footsteps and Dean went to check it out.

Sam looked down to see a familiar jacket lying on the couch and a bag sitting over on the table. He looked over to Bobby who nodded his head to the window. Sam looked over and saw Katie standing there glaring at him. Sam quickly made his way to the door.

"Where you going?" Dean asked and Sam turned to see his brother and Lisa talking.

"Just gonna get some air" Sam said. "I'll be out here when you're ready" Dean nodded and watched as his brother walked out the door. Sam walked around to the window but didn't see Katie. He looked around before continuing to walk when he felt someone grab and pull him.

"What the hell did you do!" Katie snapped, but quietly.

"Look I couldn't just sit back and do nothing" Sam said. "Dean was attacked" This got Katie's attention.

"By what?" she asked.

"A couple of Djinns" Sam replied. "I was watching him when it happened" he looked around to see if anyone was coming. "That's why we're here. He's leaving Lisa and Ben here for their safety"

"This was not supposed to happen" Katie said shaking her head.

"Katie there's something I think you should know" Sam said but Katie wasn't listening.

"He was supposed to be out of this life, and it just won't let him" Katie said. "Look I'll go ahead and handle the Djinns"

"Katie wait" Sam said grabbing her arm. "You said since you've been back your powers have been out of whack. You could go and get yourself killed"

"Sam, there are demons threatening my husband's happiness" Katie said yanking from his grasp. "I'm going" Before he could say anything she was gone.

"Damnit" Sam said before walking back around the corner and back into the house. Sam walked back into the house to see Lisa and Dean still talking. He eased back into the living room over to Bobby.

"Well" Bobby whispered.

"She's gone" Sam said. "The moment I told her about the djinns she was off the find them"

"That damn girl" Bobby muttered. "You two need to go before she goes and gets herself killed" Sam nodded before walking over to the door.

"Dean, you're ready?" Sam asked and Dean nodded glancing back at Lisa. She smiled before watching him turn and leave with his brother.

Lisa walked down the stairs to find Bobby standing in the living room. He looked up when he heard her come in.

"Uh, hey is everything alright?" Bobby asked. Lisa just nodded before freeze when she looked over the man's shoulder. He followed her glance to a picture of Dean, Sam and Katie.

"I know her" Lisa said walking over and picking up the picture. "Well not her name, but this is the woman who showed up at my front door talking about Dean" she looked back up to Bobby. "He said he didn't know her"

"That's because he doesn't" Bobby said and Lisa looked at him with confusion. "Damnit." He muttered.

Katie appeared outside the house. The beautiful house that now belonged to Dean and his new family. She shook the thoughts away before taking a step up the walkway when she felt someone wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Oh, it's you" the man said in Katie's ear. She knew who it was.

"You don't sound too happy to see me Christian" Katie said trying to pull at the man's arm from her neck. "And here I thought we were family"

"Yeah, my family doesn't include some evil witch" Christian said tightening his arm around her neck.

"Well since you put it that way" Katie said before elbowing the man in the stomach. His grasp loosened enough for her to break free. She turned and kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"That's enough" She looked up and rolled her eyes at the man.

"Samuel" Katie greeted as the man as he and the rest of her merry men and women of Campbell's walked over. "I mean grandpap, or papa, oh I know Big Poppa S"

"Katherine" Samuel Campbell said unamused. The fact that no one around her trusted her, wasn't much of a surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard that there were a bunch of Djinns here, so I said what the hell" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest. "Didn't know it would turn into a family reunion"

"It was nice of you to drop by but we got this" Mark Campbell said stepping in Katie face. "So you can just skip along and go mix some potions, witch"

"How about you run along and go make out with your sister cousin, you back water hick" Katie snapped.

"Will you two keep your voices down" Samuel snapped. "Katherine it was nice of you to offer, but Mark is right, we are more than capable of putting these Djinns down so you can go"

"Aw grandpa you may be running your group of Campbell's here, but I am a Winchester and I take orders from no one" Katie said. "So if you'll excuse me" Katie turned around before feeling a burning pain in her back. That's the last thing she remembers before everything went black.

"And you said bringing my Taser would be overkill" Gwen Campbell said looking over to her husband.

_Katie stands in the elevator as the music jingles through her ears. _

"_Seriously is that the thong song?" she thinks. The doors pull open and she takes a step out. _

"_I was wondering when you were going to show up" She turned at the voice and looked over to see Death staring back at her. "We have much to talk about"_

"_You were always such a drama queen" She said. _

"_And you were always such a naive school boy who believed in everyone" Death replied. "Now it has found a way to bite you in the-"_

"_Watch it" she said. "You may tell people how you came before me, but we both know the truth" she took a step toward him. "You will respect me" Death just nodded. "Good, now how bad is it?" _

"_You don't want to know" _

Katie's eyes blinked open, but her body was still. She couldn't move her arms and legs. Those damn hillbillies' duck taped her arms and legs and her mouth. Katie closed her eyes and hoped this worked.

_Binds that bind me, bind me no more_

_Release me now, make me free as I was before_

Katie sighed in relief as the tape disintegrated. She'd never said a spell inside her head before, but at least now she knew it worked. Katie opened the door to the van and stepped out. She was out longer than she thought as she looked up to see the moon and stars. She heard a crash at the house next door and quickly made her way over. She looked in the window to see the djinn toss Dean into a table. Without hesitation Katie flicks her wrist sending the door flying open.

"Ben don't!" she heard Dean yelling from the ground.

"Hey bitch!" Katie yelled and the djinn looked up to see a very angry witch headed her way. With a flick of her arm Katie sent the demon flying. She leaned forward picking up Dean's knife and stabbing the demon. "You better hope your boyfriend is already dead" Katie let the demon drop to the floor before turning and walking over to see if Dean was alright.

His eyes were closed and Katie straddled Dean's waist before bringing her head to his chest. His heart was still beating.

"Dean" Katie whispered. "Can you hear me" he didn't budge. She tried shaking him a bit but he still didn't wake up. She had one idea but it was a bit of a long shot. Katie closed her eyes before bending forward and bringing her lips to Dean. She felt him open his eyes and she pulled away. "You're alright, you're gonna be ok" Dean blinked his eyes.

"Who-?" Dean said as Katie looked up and saw Sam walk through the door. He looked at her for a moment before she just disappeared.

The next morning Katie watches as Sam leaves the house. Dean's house. She waits till he's in his car before popping in.

"Is he ok?" Katie asked startling Sam a bit.

"Yeah, he's fine" Sam replied.

"Does he remember anything?" she asked looking over to her brother in law.

"You mean like the woman swooping in and saving his life?" Sam asked and Katie just glared at him. "No, if he does he probably thinks it's because of the hallucination"

"Good" Katie sighed turning to look out the window.

"Good?" Sam asked. "How is that good?" he shook his head. "You're his wife and you love him and even though he can't remember you, he loves you too"

"Sam-"

"No" Sam interrupted. "Look there's something you should know about what Dean's been doing this whole time"

"Sam I really don't want to hear it" Katie said. "I don't want hear about my husband better life that doesn't include me"

"Katie, it's not what you think" Sam said and She looked over to him.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Katie, Dean doesn't live in that house with Lisa and Ben" Sam said and she looked at him confused. "He has an apartment maybe a couple of blocks away"

"I don't understand" Katie said. "I saw him, they were like a family"

"No, they were like friends" Sam replied. "They're not together" Katie looked back out the window. "He said it didn't seem right, that for some reason he couldn't bring himself to be with her" The ride grows silent. "This proves it" Katie turns to him. "He still loves you and he's not as happy as you thought"

"This proves nothing" Katie said. "So he and Lisa aren't together, he's still has a chance for a life" she shook her head. "He still has a chance for the life he deserves"

"You know you keep saying that" Sam says. "Why can't the life he deserves, involve you or this life, the one you and I both no he can't run away from"

"It can't" Katie said. "He deserves better" she turned to look at him. "He deserves better than me" she stares back out the window. "Someone who can give him children" Sam glances over to her. "Someone who doesn't have every evil being on the planet hunting her down"

"What?" Sam said but before he could ask her anything she was gone.

Katie appeared in the elevator. The elevator she did remember. She heard the familiar ding and walk out onto the dim lit office.

"Burning the midnight oil Dinozzo?" Tony looked up and smiled at the familiar face.

"You know me Kitty, I do my best work after hours" Tony replied. "You looking for the boss?"

"Yeah" Katie replied.

"You just missed him" Tony said. He looked up into her eyes and they were sad. He'd seemed them before, especially so in the past year, but at this moment she looked completely devastated. "Everything alright, Katie?"

"Hey" she said with a small smile. "You just called me Katie" he stared at her seriously. "Don't do that, you'll scare me"

"Well you're scaring me right now" Tony said standing from behind his desk. "What's wrong?" Katie turned around and leaned on the agent's desk. He came next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder and did something Anthony Dinozzo thought he'd never see. She cried. Not just cried she, but she wept. And it seemed whatever she was holding in this whole time was just coming out. "It's ok, let it out"

"I-" she said through the tears. "I don't know what to do Tony" she lifted her head and looked over to him. "What do I do?"

"I don't know Kitty" Tony sighed. She just dropped her head back onto his shoulder and continued crying.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. I wonder what happened to Katie in her missing year. I guess we'll find out. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Katie sees someone who's not supposed to see her.**


	2. Don't look at me

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favs! I actually had this chapter written for quite a while but I was too into writing chapter five. That's right, I have the next two chapters done and is currently on five. So hopefully my updates will be a little less sporadic. With out further ado...here is chapter 2. ENJOY!**

* * *

Katie was sitting looking up at the stars, hoping that something would just spark. She just felt lost, and she didn't know how to be found. After finding out about Dean, everything seemed different. She began questioning her decisions. Maybe she didn't make some good ones. Katie would always justify that it was what was best for Dean.

Katie turned when she heard a baby crying. She stood to her feet and looked over the balcony but she didn't see a baby. She didn't remember hearing anything about anyone in her building having a baby. Actually she thought the only people who lived in her building were stoners and old people. The crying seemed to be getting louder and that's when she realized where it was coming from. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her ears, when suddenly it stopped. She opened up her eyes and found she wasn't on her balcony anymore. She was standing in a nursery as Sam looked over to her while he was taking a baby.

"Sam" Katie whispered walking over to him. "What are you doing?" they heard movement outside the door.

"I'll explain later" Sam replied grabbing the baby.

"Sam why are you kidnapping a baby?" Katie asked as Sam grabbed a blanket and a few random toys. There was a noise right outside the door.

"I'll explain everything, just get us out of here" Sam said. Katie shook her head before grabbing his arm and appeared by his car. Sam quickly opened the door and placed the baby in a car seat.

"Oh, you have a car seat" Katie said. "Glad to see you at least came prepared for your baby napping" she ran a hand through her hair. "Can I ask now, what exactly is going on?"

"How did you know where I was?" Sam asked and Katie shrugged.

"I heard the kid crying" Katie replied. "You know inside my head, and that's when I just showed up"

"That's weird" Sam replied hopping into the driver's side of the car.

"You know what else is weird?" Katie asked leaning into his window. "You changing the subject, what case are you working where you have to kidnap a baby"

"There was a couple of murders that all have one connection" Sam said pointing to the security sign in front of the house.

"Harper Cain Security" Katie said.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "Always the same, married couple killed, while the baby goes missing"

"Let me guess, this place fit the description" Katie said and Sam nodded.

"Yeah" Sam said. "It was in there, I cut it with silver and I guess it hurt because it ran"

"That could be a variety of things" Katie said.

"I know" Sam sighed.

"Well what do you plan on doing now, I mean hunting is gonna be hard with a baby in the backseat" Sam looked at her and she believe he was trying to give her those famous puppy dog eyes. "Oh, no, no Sam, not gonna happen"

"C'mon, just until I figure out what this thing is" Sam said and Katie glanced back to the baby.

"Sam, I want to help you with this" Katie said. "But this I can't do, I'm sorry" she sighed before disappearing.

She ended up back in her apartment. She hated herself right now. It had been a while since she got that call. The day she realized she wouldn't be able to have any kids.

_"__After examining you, we found that there has been blunt trauma to your abdomen" the doctor said. _

_It wasn't surprising to believe that after years of hunting there'd be a couple of bumps and bruises._

_"What does that mean?" Katie asked._

_"__It means that the likelihood of you ever becoming pregnant is very low" Dr. Joy replied. "I'm sorry" _

_A slew of emotions went through Katie's head. There was a high chance she would never have a baby. She'd never be able to give Dean a child. She'd never be a mother. How was this fair?_

_"__Mrs. Winchester?" Dr. Joy asked. _

The lamp sitting next to her exploded shattering into pieces. It wasn't the first time something like that happening. It seemed her powers were really tapping into her emotions. Whenever she got really upset, things exploded or caught fire. She sighed before going to find a broom and dust pan.

"Why did you hear that baby crying?" Katie asks herself as she dumps the glass in the trash bin. She tossed the broom and dustpan back into the corner. She tosses herself back on the couch and leans her head back and closes her eyes. "Why babies?" she opened her eyes. "Demons don't just kidnap random babies, unless…" Katie jumped to her feet and walked into her room, and when straight to her closet. Most people had a bunch of clothes in their closet, but Katie's was filled with books. She found the book she was looking for and grabbed it, before lying down on the bed.

As the night loomed on and more and more books sprawled around Katie, she finally had a theory. She hopped out the bed and showered and got dressed. She was just about to find Sam when she heard someone call her name. Someone who shouldn't be calling her name.

"Oh my God" Katie turned at the voice as appeared in the unfamiliar living room. She looked at the woman who's eyes were wide. "It's you"

"Lisa, how-?" Katie shook her head.

"Bobby" Lisa said. "He told me who you were and how to contact you" Katie shook her head.

"He shouldn't have done that" Katie replied. "How much do you know?"

"Well you have certain abilities" Lisa said. "Though hearing and seeing it are two different things"

"If you don't mind me asking, why am I here?" Katie asked.

"He didn't tell me much" Lisa said. "But he told me any questions I had, that I should ask you"

"Lisa, I really shouldn't be here" Katie said shaking her head. She looked over and spotted a picture of Lisa, Ben and Dean. Ben was holding up a fish, while Dean stuck up rabbit ears behind Lisa's head. "I can't be here" Katie started stepping back.

"Wait!" Lisa said. "Look I'm just confused, I mean you show up at my house and you say nothing that makes sense and then Dean shows up"

"Lisa, just stop" Katie said.

"No, I can't just stop" the woman snapped. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katie" she replied. "I care about Dean and the only thing I want is for him to be happy"

"He said he doesn't know who you are" Lisa stated.

"I know" Katie replied. "He doesn't and it's going to stay that way"

"Did you do something so he wouldn't remember?" Lisa asked and Katie turned around.

"I can't be here" Katie said turning around.

"What's-?" Lisa paused. "What's your last name?" Lisa just stared at the woman's back. They stood there in silence before Katie just left.

Katie appeared outside the motel room door and took a deep breath before knocking. She looked around, mostly out of habit before turning back to the door as it opened.

"Katie?" Sam asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I know what I said last night, but I was being a girl" Katie said. "I looked into your baby situation-" she walked past him into his room and froze. There stood Dean holding Sam kidnapped baby. For the first time in a very long time, he looked at her and saw… her. She found herself staring before turning around.

"Sam, who's the girl?" Dean asked looking between the woman and his brother. He couldn't place it but she seemed a bit familiar.

"Dean, this is-" Sam looked down to Katie who was subtly shaking her head 'no'

"Make something up" Katie thought.

"Katie" Sam finished and Katie just closed her eyes and sighed. "She's a- a friend" Katie walked over to Sam and grabbed his shirt.

"I am going to kill you" she whispered.

"Not to interrupt, but aren't we a little busy for you to be having a booty call?" Dean asked and Katie whipped her head around. She was about to say something when the baby started fussing in Dean's arms.

"C'mon kid you're clean, fed, what else do you want?" Dean asked bouncing the baby. Katie stared for a moment a slight smile coming to her lips.

"May I?" she asked walking over to her. Dean looked at her skeptically for a moment before looking over to Sam, who nodded. Dean handed the baby to Katie, who gently placed the baby on her shoulder and began rubbing small circles on his back. "You're ok" she whispered. Dean watched as she slowly paced with the baby in her hands, when he felt something weird in his stomach. He walked over to Sam, who was also watching as the woman was able to quiet the kid.

"So who is she?" Dean asked looking over to his brother.

"A friend" Sam said. "Not a booty call, she almost tore you a new on for that little comment" Dean turned back to face her when he heard her humming softly to the baby. "She's not bad at that"

"She really isn't" Dean said. There goes that feeling again. "So how long have you known her?"

"A really long time" Sam said. "She's kind of like family"

"Really?" Dean asked. "How come this is the first time I'm laying eyes on her"

"Is it?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Katie whispered and Dean turned to see the woman behind him. "Look, he's sleeping, and I'm leaving" She picked up her bag from the floor.

"Wait!" Sam said. "What if that happens again?"

"You mean the crying?" Katie asked. "Well he's a baby, so I'm pretty sure it'll happen again" she walked past them and went outside.

"Katie wait" she turned to see Sam.

"Sam I can't be in there" Katie replied before hitting Sam on the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sam asked.

"For the whole, 'is it?' comment" Katie said. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that that my brother deserved to know that he has a wife" Sam replied.

"Will you keep your voice down" Katie said pulling him away from the door. "Look we've been over this"

"Yeah, and it still makes no sense" Sam replied. "He's not off living the good life with some brand new family"

"But he's out and he has a life" Katie said. "Why did you bring him into this?"

"Because I asked for your help, but you said no" Sam replied.

"And out of all the hunters you know, you go to the one who isn't hunting" Katie said. "The one I specifically said to leave alone"

"Look if he didn't want to be here, he wouldn't" Sam replied. "You can fight it, and so can he but both of you know this is his life"

"You know what" Katie snapped. "Whatever, I'm gone"

"If you leave, I'll tell him everything" Sam threatened and Katie's eyes widened. "Yeah, you didn't see that coming"

"You little-" she hit him again. "You wouldn't dare"

"Look we need your help" Sam said. "So get over your crap, and help" Katie folded her arms over her chest.

"Fine" Katie replied. "I was reading around, and it seems shifters sometimes like to spread the wealth so to speak?" Sam looked at her in confusion. "Mass Procreation"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Katie sighed.

"I found that one of the dads actually got away" Sam replied. "I was just about go ask him some questions"

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Katie asked.

"Just watch the kid" Sam said. "Keep him quiet so we don't get kick out of this place" Sam turned around and walked over to him car. Katie huffed out some air before going to the room. She closed her eyes as she reached forward and opened the door. She walked in and Dean looked over to her.

"Uh, Sam went to go talk to the husband of one of the couples" Katie said. "But I'm thinking it's a shifter"

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked as he watched her sit away from him in the corner of the room.

"Yeah" Katie said looking down at her hands. "So I'm here in case there's another baby meltdown"

"I think I was doing pretty good until you showed up" Dean and Katie scoffed. "What?"

"Nothing" she said and looked up to him with a small smile. "I'm sure you would be fine by yourself" They stared at each other for a moment before Katie looked back down to her hands. Dean shook his head before looking over to the kid.

"So, Sammy tells me you two are old friends" Dean said and Katie just nodded. "I've never met you" Katie sighed. "Something wrong?" she stood to her feet.

"I can't be here" she said shaking her head. She grabbed her bag and headed to the door, but Dean grabbed her arm. "Let me go" she didn't turn to face him. He was too close, way too close. She snatched her arm away.

"Ok, I'm confused what just happened?" Dean asked and suddenly the baby started crying. She turned and moved past him, not making eye contact with him.

"Sorry" Katie whispered picking up the baby. "Did we wake you up" she laid him across her chest and began humming again.

"Smoke on the water" Dean said and Katie turned to look at him. "The song you're humming, I was doing the same thing earlier before you came, and he liked it"

"Well I used to hear it a lot" Katie replied gently bouncing the little boy. She remembered Dean blasting the song over and over again, until that tape mysteriously went missing. She cracked a bit of a smile at the memory.

"Well it is a good song" Dean said taking a seat on the bed. Katie took a seat next to him still rubbing the baby's back.

"It is" Katie said. "In moderation" he chuckled.

"Matter of opinion" Dean replied laying back on the bed. Katie looked back to see him closing his eyes. Katie stood to her feet and laid the baby back into the crib. "So you have any kids?" Katie froze.

"No, why?" she asked staring down at the sleeping baby.

"You just seem really good with Bobby John there" Dean said and Katie turned to him.

"Bobby John?" Katie asked. "That's a name, I'm sure Bobby and your dad would be proud" Dean sat up from the bed. "To be a part of that red neck atrocity of a name" she laughed turning back to the baby. Dean found himself smiling at the sound of her laughter.

"You knew my dad?" Dean asked and Katie nodded a yes. "So you knew my dad, and you know Sam, but I've never met you"

"Well it happens" Katie replied. "You've just never happened to have had the pleasure" she turned to him. "So, Sam told me you quit hunting?" she wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah, well at least I'm trying" Dean said sitting up. "I guess you never can huh?"

"That's not true" Katie said sitting next to him on the bed. "Look you've been doing this a long time" she saw the look he gave her. "Or at least that's what Sam said." She shook her head. "But this doesn't have to be your life"

"Are you out?" Dean asked.

"I will never be out" Katie sighed. "I will probably be in for the rest of my life, die and still be in" they both laughed. "It's funny but it's true" she stopped laughing. _What was she doing?_ She stood from the bed and walked to the other side of the room. "You look tired, you should get some rest I'll watch little BJ over there"

"Yeah" Dean said lying back on the bed. "Thanks princess" Katie's head whipped around to him at his words. He laid there with his eyes clothes.

"It was nothing" Katie thought. "Just a slip of the tongue" she was starting to freak out. "He can't be remembering" she began pacing the room and before long Sam had returned. "What the hell took you so long?" Katie whispered. "I have to go"

"Wait" Sam whispered as Dean sat up from the bed as the baby began crying. "I talked to the father. He checks out. But the baby..."

"Yeah." Dean said walking over to check on the baby.

"I think the shape shifter is his dad." Sam said turning back to Katie. "You were right" they both turned as Dean picked up the baby from the crib. Both Katie and Sam stare in shock at the now black baby in Dean's hands.

"You think?!" Dean snaps.

"That's so cool" Katie said walking over to the baby. "You're a little shifter aren't you?" she tickled Bobby John's belly causing the baby to giggle. She watched as the baby stopped laughing. "What's wrong?" but after a second she smelled what was wrong. The baby started crying.

"Oh, how does something that smells so bad come from something so small?" Dean asked holding to small crying baby away.

"Babies poop" Katie said grabbing the baby. "It's ok, we'll get you all clean" Katie's baby voice did nothing to stop the baby from crying. In fact it got louder. She laid him on the bed and Dean handed her a diaper. "Shss, it's ok" she began changing the baby when there was suddenly knocking on the door. Sam and Dean both instantly reached for their guns.

"Manager!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door. The three shared glances before looking back to the door. "Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah, no, we're fine." Dean called. "Thank you. Good night."

"There's been complaints." The manager yelled. " Mind opening the door, sir?"

"It's not a good time." Dean said looking over to Katie who just shrugged. "Just got out of the shower." They all turn to the door as the doorknob rattles. Katie picks up the baby and holds him close. Dean brings an arm around them, pushing them behind him. The door suddenly unlocks and the manager, walks in.

"Yeah, that's not the manager" Katie says and Dean glances over her shoulder.

"You think?" he asks and she rolls her eyes. Sam pulls out his gun but the shape shifter knocks it away and slams him against the wall. Dean goes to attack the demon, but is pushed back. He moves to stand in front of Katie and the baby as the shape shifter walks toward them.

"Get out of the way." The shifter yells.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Dean says glaring back over at the demon.

"That baby belongs with his father" The demon growls taking another step toward them.

"You know, I'm not really seeing the family resemblance" Katie said and the demon looked over to her and froze.

"I'm not talking about me" the shifter replied. "I'm talking about our father" the shifter moves to attack again but Katie sees Dean's knife laying on the floor behind him. She reaches a hand out sending the knife right into the demon's heart.

"What the-?" Dean looks down at the body of the shape shifter before turning to Katie. "What are you?" Sam gets to his feet.

"Dean I can explain" Sam says coming behind him. Dean glances over to his brother before turning back to Katie. He walked over and took the baby from her. "It's not what you think"

"So you didn't call a witch to come here and look after this baby?" Dean asked. "You didn't leave her here without even telling me what she was?"

"I'm not a 'what'" Katie replied. "Look this was a bad idea, so I'm leaving" she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Good" Dean said and she froze before turning around. "I don't know what you were playing at here but you try it again and you'll be sorry"

"Dean!" Sam said. "It's not like that, she's good"

"A good witch?" Dean asked. "That's a new one" he shook his head as the baby began getting fussy again. He tried to settle him, but it didn't work.

"You're not doing it right" Katie said walking over but Dean took a step away from her. "Look, I know you just met me and all and trust me I will be long gone soon, but for right now I need you to believe I am not going to hurt you or that kid" she tossed her bag on the bed. "I've had plenty of opportunities, haven't I?" Dean stared at her for a moment. Any other situation, any other time, he'd stick to his guns on this one, but for some unexplainable reason he believed her.

"Fine, but you try anything and I have a bullet with your name on it" Dean said handing her the baby.

"Like I haven't heard that before" Katie said rocking little Bobby J in her arms. "Did the mean man scare you, don't worry he's gone now"

"We should go" Sam said before going and getting his car. Katie strapped the baby into his car seat and slid next to him as Sam and Dean got into the front. Once Sam started the engine there was a beeping noise. He sighed. "Seat belts"

"Oh, for the love a-" Katie said putting on her seat belts. "A car should drive, not be a little bitch" both Sam and Dean turned to her and she looked at them confused. "What?" The two brothers turned to face each other before turning forward. "What I say?"

"Dean just said the same thing earlier" Sam replied before pulling off.

"Oh" was all Katie said. She didn't know how much Dean had rubbed off on her through their time together. She'd have to stop talking. Right now she just wanted to make sure the kid was safe so she could finally leave before he figured anything out.

"You know, it's pretty smart, actually." Sam commented as he drove. "I mean, shifter poses as a guard for the security company to get near the house. Then it scopes out the fam."

"Yeah, and then daddy takes off, and shifter becomes daddy." Dean replied. "A few glasses of wine, shakes momma's trees, comes back in nine months to collect its prize."

"I didn't even know they had babies." Sam said. "I thought they were just freaks of nature, like X-Men style."

"Well you learn something new every day" Katie said before turning back to the baby. "But I have to say you are the cutes shape shifter I've ever seen" she tickled the baby's belly. "Yes you are?" she stopped. "Am I as annoying as I think I am?"

"Kind of worse" Sam said. "Especially with the baby talk" she rolled her eyes. "but I've never seen a baby monster before"

"Well he's not really a monster" Dean said. "I mean, it's still just a baby. It's not its fault its dad's a shifter."

"Right, but it's a shifter, too." Sam replied.

"Still doesn't change the fact that we've got to look after this thing." Dean replied. "I mean, what the hell are we going to do with it?" he looked over his shoulder. "We can't actually drop it off at an orphanage. They might get upset when it turns Asian"

"Will you stop calling him, a 'it'" Katie said. "He is a boy"

"He could've shifted into a boy" Dean said. "He could really be a she, who was first a he and is now a he again" she glared at him. "I'm just saying it's possible"

"Samuel" Sam said and they both turned to him.

"What?" Dean asked. He'd only met their grandfather for a while, he still wasn't sure he could trust him or the rest of the Campbell clan.

"Samuel." Sam said looking over to his brother. "He'll know what to do."

"You want to bring it to a bunch of hunters?" Dean asked.

"Not just hunters, Dean." Sam replied turning back to the road. "They're our family."

"We don't know them." Dean said.

"I do. Not every hunter is a head case." Sam said. "I mean, Samuel is actually a lot like you." Katie and Dean scoffed.

"I'm a freaking head case." Dean replied.

"I second that" Katie muttered and Dean glanced back to her before turning back to Sam.

"Well, pitch a better idea then." Sam said and the car went quiet. "Great! Samuel it is."

"Well there still is a problem" Katie said and Dean looked back to her. "I'm not allowed in the Campbell clubhouse"

"Why not?" Dean asked and she just gave him a knowing look. "You mean the whole witch thing?"

"Yeah, the whole witch thing" Katie replied.

"They just have to get to know you" Sam replied. "I'm sure they'll come around"

"Well they're just going to have to" Katie said. "Because I barely trust you two alone with the kid, I definitely don't trust him with those-" she caught herself. "I almost forgot they were your family"

"Our family" Sam corrected and Dean looked between the two but didn't say anything. They drive for a couple of hours before pulling up to the gate of the Campbell's compound.

"Man, I feel like I should have a gun on me or something" Katie said looking out the window at the place. "One of you guys, give me a gun?"

Katie sticks close behind Sam and Dean as they enter the compound. Dean carries little Bobby J close to him as Sam goes to find Samuel.

"Well aren't you just the best disguise a monster ever wore?" Gwen says walking over to see the baby. Dean glared at her. "I'm kidding Dean. Relax." Gwen looked back to see Katie. "You're not supposed to be here"

"Yeah, well I'm game for whoever wants to kick me out" Katie said looking over to the woman. "Face to face this time, and no tasers"

"You think you're so tough" Gwen said walking over to Katie.

"Ladies, Ladies" Mark Campbell said walking in between the woman. "No fighting unless the following are involved, mud, pudding or jello" Gwen smacked the man in the back of the head before walking away. "She's right though, your kind is not allowed here"

"My kind, you mean people with opposable thumbs?" Katie asked.

"Look, guys enough" Sam cut it as he and Samuel come back in. "She's with us, so just cut it out" they all turn Samuel.

"Fine, she can stay but she tries anything funny, I'm won't stand in the way" Samuel replied.

"The day I need you to stand in the way grandpa, I deserve that beating" Katie said gaining a glare from Sam. "Fine" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's our next move?" Sam asked.

"I got a couple of ideas." Samuel said taking a step toward Dean. "Dean, let me see the little guy." Dean stepped back and Katie moved to the side of him.

"That's alright, I got him." Dean replied holding a bit tighter to the baby.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Samuel asked looking at his grandson.

"You really don't want me to answer that question." Dean replied.

"Your answer would probably be child's play compared to how I would answer that question" Katie said.

"Well I'm curious." Christian Campbell said stepping forward. "Who exactly do you think we are?"

"Hunters." Dean said.

"Once again a milder version of what I would've said" Katie replied.

"Funny, here I've been thinking we're family." Christian replied.

"Well I've witnessed how you treat you family, Chris" Katie said. "Not something one would put much faith in"

"You're not our family!" Christian snapped.

"Right" Katie said shaking her head. "Of course not"

"Hey, let's not get worked up." Sam said walking over to the two.

"Yeah, yeah, let's not." Christian said stepping away.

"Here, Dean, it's fine." Sam said walking over. "Let me take him. It's okay." Sam takes the baby and then passes him to Samuel. Both Katie and Dean keep a watchful eye on the man.

"Hey there. You're a big fella, aren't ya?" Samuel said bouncing the baby. "Yeah. I haven't held one of these in a long time. Your mom was the tiniest. She was as bald as a cue ball."

"Alright, so what the hell are we going to do with him?" Dean asked.

"Raise him." Samuel replied

"Raise him?" Dean asked.

"What, you've got another suggestion?" Samuel said. "It's dangerous out there for him, Dean"

"Some could use that same argument for in here" Katie replied.

"Part of the conditions that you stay here is that you keep quiet" Samuel replied.

"She's right" Dean said. "What are we gonna- study him? Poke him?"

"Your mind goes straight to torture, Dean." Christian said. "Don't assume that for everyone."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, I heard about what you majored in down in the Pit." Christian said gaining a glare from Katie and Dean.

"The hell is your problem, man?" Dean asked.

"You're starting to become a pain in my ass." Christian said.

"Here I am thinking that was me" Katie said stepping over to the man. "I'm gonna have to step my game up, huh Chrissie"

"Don't call me Chrissie you evil-" Sam came and stepped in between the two and Dean moved to stand behind Katie.

"Oh, you can dish it out but you can't take it" Katie said stepping forward as Sam trying to push her back. "You'd do well Chrissie by shutting that big mouth of yours"

"That's enough!" Samuel snapped. "That's it, you're gone" he pointed to Katie.

"Look, wait" Sam said looking back to Samuel. "Let's not do anything-"

"Sam don't" Katie interrupted. "I shouldn't be here, he's right" she looked over to the boy's grandfather. "But I am definitely not leaving this building without that baby"

"That's not necessary" Samuel replied. "Nobody's doing anything to him" the old hunter looked between Dean and Katie. "When he's old enough, we throw it to him. He wants to volunteer to help, that's, fine"

"Could be great." Mark added.

"How?" Dean asked.

"Think of the kind of hunter he'll grow up to be." Mark replied.

"You people are so warped" Katie snapped.

"You can't "Angelina Jolie" a shape shifter." Dean said walking over to Samuel. "Give me the baby."

"Why can't you give me an inch of trust, Dean?" Samuel asked.

"Maybe because you two are suddenly back from the dead, and I seem the only one who wants to know how the hell that happened!" Dean snapped.

"You're not the only one who wants to know." Sam snapped.

Katie was about to say something, when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She grabbed it from her pocket and walked near the door.

"Yeah, he now is not a good time"

"_Well I haven't heard from you and I was getting worried" Jt said. _

"Well you're hearing me now so what's up?"

"_You don't sound too happy, love" Jt replied. "You need me, because I'm not doing anything" _

"Thanks, but no" Katie replied. "It's just the Campbell clan and then there's Dean"

"_Wait Dean remembers?" Jt asked _

Katie turned and watched as Dean spoke with Samuel. He glanced over to her before turning back to his grandfather.

"No, but he's getting too close" Katie replied. "I'm helping with a case, and the minute it's over I'm getting the hell away" She saw Samuel hand the baby to Gwen. "Look I have to go, I'll talk to you later"

"_Wait-" _

Katie hung up the phone and walked back over to the group.

"You're kidding me, right?" Dean said.

"Go to hell, Dean." Christian snapped.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Katie asked as Gwen and Christian stood holding the baby. "No, hell no, you have no business raising anything"

"I second that" Dean said.

"Why, Dean?" Sam asked. "Because he's a hunter?"

"Wait!" Katie snapped and everyone looked over to her. "It's here" they all stood in silence as they heard the dogs barking outside.

"Check the back door." Samuel says as Christian hands the baby back to him.

"Downstairs, panic room. He'll be safe there." Samuel says handing the baby to Dean. "Go. Forget it, go! Now!" Sam and Dean turn to go to the panic room but Dean stops and looks back.

"You coming?" Dean asks looking over to Katie who turns to him.

"They could use me out here" Katie replied.

"You should go" she looked over to Samuel. "We can handle this, without your help" he looked over to Dean. "Go, now!" Katie shook her head before following behind Dean to the panic room.

"Come on, Bobby John." Dean said as he paced the panic room. " You have got to keep quiet." They hear gun shots from upstairs. "It does not sound good up there."

"Damnit" Katie said shaking her head. "I'm going up"

"Wait, I'll go" Sam said. "They could use you down here" he does to the door and sees Samuel through the window of the door. The door begins to shake as the shape shifter pulls the door from the hinges. Dean hands the baby to Katie and pushes them behind him.

The shifter makes his way in quickly overpowering Sam and tossing him aside. He looks over to Dean.

"Give me the baby." The shifter orders.

"No way in hell." Dean says before the demon grabs him by the neck and tosses him across the room before turning to Katie.

"Give me the baby" the demon says easing toward Katie. Katie lifts a hand and flicks her wrist but nothing happens.

"C'mon" Katie says flicking her wrist as she eases back. "This can't be happening" she soon backs into the wall as the demon stands right in front of her. He wraps a hand around her neck before reaching out and grabbing the baby.

"And you were the one I was worried about" the shifter said with a chuckle. He tossed Katie aside. She lay on the ground coughing as she watched the retreating for of the shape shifter. She turned to lie on her back and brought her hand to her face.

"What the hell just happened?" she thought.

"Hey" Dean said making his way to his feet. He walked over and kneeled down to Katie. "You alright?" he held out a hand to help her up.

"I have no idea" Katie said looking at his hand. She just stood on her own without his help. She couldn't touch him, not risk the chance of- she couldn't risk that feeling that came from his touch. She shook her head without another word before walking past him out of the compound. She walked upstairs past the Campbell's who were cleaning up after the attack. Katie didn't utter a word as she walked outside. The moment she stepped outside she focused on the baby, hoping she would hear him again, but nothing. She didn't know how long she was standing out there when a hand touched her shoulder. She flinched turning around to see Dean.

"Sorry" Dean said. "I thought you were gone"

"I was trying to see if I sensed the baby" Katie said and Dean just looked back in confusion. "Something I can do, or could do, everything's just been screwed up since-" she caught herself. "I should go"

"Wait" Dean said but Sam had come walking over.

"So what happened back there?" Sam asked looking over to Katie. "With your powers?"

"I don't know" Katie replied. "I will definitely find out, I should've been able to stop him"

"This isn't your fault" Dean said. "Apparently this shape shifter wasn't like the rest, apparently he was the alpha"

"You're kidding me" Katie said. She'd read a lot about alphas, the first of the demon kinds. "Isn't that a coincidence, that we'd nab the baby of an alpha" she looked over to Sam.

"I was thinking the same thing" Dean said. "You didn't know anything about that did you?"

"Of course not." Sam said. "Dean, I just thought that Samuel's was the safest place. That's all."

"Right, of course." Dean says before turning back to Katie. "You need a ride or something"

"No thank you" Katie said. "I'm good, let's just say I have an app for that" Dean smiled and held out his hand.

"Well it was nice to meet you" Dean said. "You're alright for a witch" Katie couldn't fight the smile that came to her lips. Without thinking she reached out and took his hand and suddenly there was a spark. Katie stepped back.

"I shouldn't have done that" she whispered to herself, but Dean heard her.

"Wait!" he took a step toward her but she stepped back and before he knew it, she was gone. He looked over to his brother. "What just happened?" Sam just shook his head before walking toward the car.

Katie appeared in her apartment, but froze when she saw the condition it was in. The place was ransacked. Totally destroyed. She closed her eyes and suddenly the images of men, appearing in her apartment came to her.

"_She's not here" one of the demons said. _

"_She's been here though" the other demon said sniffing the air. "Harve, You smell that?" the other demon sniffed as well. _

"_Yeah" Harve said a smiled. "What is that?" he turned to his friend. "Is that Him?" _

"_I think what's left of Him?" the other replied. _

"_Why the hell isn't she here" Harve said before knocking over the things off the table nearest him. "Wreck the place" and then both demons began destroying everything._

Katie opened her eyes and sighed. They were too close and with her powers out of sync she was a walking target. She walked into her bedroom, and began tossing clothes in her bag. With everything packed up she would need, she focused on Bobby's place, but nothing happened.

"Don't do this" Katie said trying her hardest, but it wasn't happening. "What is going on?" she shook her head before heading to the door. She stopped when she stepped back into her living room.

"I told you she'd come back Harve" the demon said. "You owe me twenty bucks" Katie tossed her bag on the floor and sighed.

"You know I remember there was a time I actually put the fear of well God in demons" Katie said.

"Well things change" Harve replied. "And the word on the street is you're not on your game"

"And you just had to see for yourself" Katie replied.

"Hey, what can we say" the other demon said. "We were curious"

"Aw, I know you heard what curiosity did to that cat" Katie said bawling her fists. "Well I guess it won't matter, you're about to become that cat" without hesitation she ran to attack them.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. What do you think is happening with Katie's powers?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Katie needs help, and she's gonna get whether she like it or not.**


	3. Who are you?

**Here is another chapter for you! ENJOY**

* * *

"Hey" a voice startled Katie. "We're here" she lifted her head from the cool window. It felt good against her throbbing head. She looked over to the driver before reaching in her pocket and pulling out a couple of dollars. Some would say hitch hiking was dangerous, and they would be right, but for a witch who just took out two demons alone without any powers, it was nothing.

"Thanks" she muttered handing the driver the money and slipping out of the truck. She spotted a convenience store and hobbled over. Her whole body was sore and she almost sure a rib or two were broken. She walked through the convenience store grabbing a couple cartons of salt and a first aid kit.

"That sure is a lot of salt" the clerk said and Katie looked at him unamused. "That'll be eight fifty" She tossed a couple of bills on the counter before grabbing her things and leaving. She walked to the motel that was just down the street. She stumbled into a dark room and the first thing she did was pour salt lines under the door and all the windows. After she was done she collapsed on to the bed, even the rough motel bed comforting her.

Katie felt her pocket vibrate and groaned as she reached into her pocket. She knew who it was. It was the person she called almost a hundred times before she opted to just hitch hike.

"Nice of you to return my phone calls" Katie said. "I could be dead right now"

_"I was helping a friend out with a case" Bobby replied. "Plus I don't have to hop, skip and jump whenever you call"_

"No, you don't Bobby" Katie replied. "You're absolutely right. Why don't you just get back to what you were doing and I'll won't bother you again"

_"Oh, stop being such a girl" Bobby replied. "What do you want?"_

"I needed a ride" Katie said.

_"I thought you were your own transport service" Bobby said._

"I was" Katie replied. "Until my powers just powered out or something, because I'm totally drained"

_"You think this has to do with your missing year?" Bobby asked._

"Or just maybe the after affects of my previous tenant" Katie replied. "Whatever the case I am now a walking duck" she sighed. "I was jumped, two demons just showed up at my place"

_"You ok?" Bobby asked._

"A few bumps, and bruises, and maybe a cracked rib, but I'm good" Katie replied. "I'm better off than them"

_"Where are you?" Bobby asked._

"I was able to hitch a ride to Casper" Katie replied. "Bobby could you please come and get me"

_"I would but I'm a couple hundred miles off" Bobby said and Katie sighed. "I can find someone to pick you up"_

"That's ok" Katie replied. "I can hang here for a while" she sat up off the bed. "I'm not in the mood for some thick skulled hunter, and I don't want to go back out there alone without my powers, especially with every demon on the planet after me"

"_Well you're not safe held up in some motel room either"_ Bobby said. _"Where are you?_" Katie gave Bobby the address to her motel and just hoped he sent someone who didn't talk. Maybe a deaf hunter. That would be perfect. She hung up the phone and decided to shower.

After her shower she laid in the bed, eyes closed. She wanted to sleep so badly but nothing. She meant to borrow whatever drug Bobby used but wouldn't give him the satisfaction in knowing that it actually helped. She stared up at the ceiling her mind drifting from one thing to another. A common thought was Dean. She flipped over on her side and ran a hand on the empty side of the bed.

"_Why are you watching me sleep?" _

"_Hey, I'm your wife, so if I want to watch you sleep then I will watch you sleep" Katie replied. _

"_Yeah, well it's creepy" Dean replied opening his eyes. "But look who I'm talking to" Katie smacked his arm lightly. "It's too early for the violence" _

"_Well I am glad you're awake" Katie said and Dean looked at her confused. "Sam got an early start and went to the library" Dean's eyebrows rose. "So we have this whole room, to ourselves" _

"_What are you suggesting Mrs. Winchester?" Dean asked bringing and arm around Katie's waist and pulling her closer to him. _

"_Well I was thinking, you…" Dean brought his lips to the nape of her neck. "And me…" she closed her eyes bringing her arms around his neck. "And a pillow fight" Dean lifted his head and looked down at his wife. That's definitely what he expected her to say. She laughed before grabbing a pillow and hitting him in the head. _

"_You shouldn't have done that princess" Dean said sitting up. He grabbed a pillow and Katie slid out of the bed. "You really shouldn't have done that" _

"_Well, my dear husband" Katie said gripping the pillow. "What are you going to do about it" A grin came to Dean's face before he ran after her grabbing her around the waist and picking her up. "Hey, no fair" she said laughing. _

"_All's fair in love and pillow fights princess" Dean said before giving her a hard slap to the butt before carrying her back to the bed. _

Katie looked over to the clock and it was morning already. Her night spent with the memories of the past and wondering what Dean was doing.

"_Hey you" Dean opened his eyes to see Lisa staring back at him a sleepy smile on her face. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, and that peck turned passionate, until Dean lifted his head and she was gone. _

"_Lisa?" Dean said. _

"_She's not here" a voice said and he turned and there lying on the bed next to him was Katie. "Then again you really didn't want her here, did you?" _

"_What are you doing here?" Dean asked trying to sit up but Katie had straddled his waist holding his wrists above his head. "What are you doing?" Katie just smiled before bringing her lips down to his. She let go of his wrists and to his own surprise he brought his hands to her waist. She lifted her head and smiled down to him. "What are you doing here?" _

"_You tell me Dean" she replied before leaning down and placing kisses along his jaw. "Why am I here and why did Lisa leave?" _

"_I-" Dean sputtered. "I don't know" Katie lifted her head and stared down to him. _

"_Are you sure about that?" Katie asked. _

Dean's head lifted from the seat in the impala when he heard his phone ringing. He opened his eyes still confused by the dream. His phone rang and he quickly answered.

"Yeah, Sam?" Dean asked.

"No, it's Bobby" the old hunter replied. "Look, I know you and Sam were meeting up but I need a favor?"

"Yeah, sure what is it?" Dean asked.

"I need you to go to Casper, Wyoming" Bobby replied.

"What's in Casper?" Dean asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"A girl" Bobby replied. "I think Sam said you met her, Katie?"

"The witch?" Dean asked. Yeah he knew who she was, especially she just stared in his latest dream… again.

"Yeah, look something's wrong with her powers, and there's some demons after her" Bobby replied. "Like a lot and I need you to get her to my panic room, at least until her powers come back"

"So what is this witness protection?" Dean asked. "Bobby I don't-"

"Look, you're gonna do it" Bobby snapped. "You know you are, so stop with the pussy footin' around and write down this address" Dean sighed before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

Katie sat on the edge of the bed her bag around her shoulder as she waited. Bobby had called and said her ride should be on his way, but he didn't give a name. There was a knock on her door and she stood.

"Who is it?" Katie called. Without her powers she became extra cautious.

"Room service!" a voice called from the other side. A familiar voice.

"He wouldn't dare" Katie thought to herself, before reaching forward and opening the door. He did. "what are you doing here?"

"Bobby said you're on the run from demons" Dean said. "And you need a ride, to his panic room"

"Yeah, but why would he call you" Katie said. "Of all people"

"Maybe he knows who to call when he needs to get a job done" Dean replied.

"No, I mean you're not hunting anymore" Katie replied. "You live a nice quiet life away from hunting"

"That was a pipe dream" Dean said. "There's no way I could just walk away from this, just sit while there's something out there that needs to be put back in the ground" Katie shook her head.

"You were happy" she said looking back up to him. "Weren't you?"

"What does it matter to you?" Dean asked and Katie looked down to her feet.

"Nothing" She sighed. "Nothing at all" she looked back up to him. "Thanks, but no thanks, I'll find a ride on my own" she began closing the door. The last thing she needed was to spend nine hours in a car alone with Dean.

"Look, Bobby said to get you from here to that panic room and that's what I'm going to do" Dean said stopping her. "So get your ass in the car"

"Look, Dean I get the whole not wanting to piss off Bobby thing, trust me I do" Katie replied. "But I'm not going with you, now move your arm"

"He said you would say that" Dean said a smile coming to his lips.

"Oh really" Katie said folding her arms over her chest. "What else did our favorite hunter say"

"That if you didn't go willingly…" Dean started stepping toward her.

"Dean, don't you dare" Katie said easing away from him. "I'm serious, don't"

"We could've done this the easy way" Dean said before reaching forward and grabbing Katie. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she screamed.

Katie fixed her eyes out the window as they drove down the winding road. She hadn't said a single word since Dean put her in the car, and she hadn't planned on saying anything. This much time together, only risked breaking the spell and she still had hope that he would just go off and live the life he deserved to have.

"So you're really not going to say anything?" Dean said glancing over to her. "Nine hours is an awful long time" she didn't say anything. "Don't get me wrong I have no problem with a little one sided conversation" she didn't budge. "So tell me why you're suddenly a demon magnet?" he saw her lean her head against the window. "Ok, how about something a little easier, any family?" she sighed before looking over to him.

"If I say yes will you stop talking?" Katie asked.

"Depends" Dean replied.

"On, what?"

"Do you have any family?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Katie replied. "Now shut up" she turned back to look out the window. " Was he always this annoying?" she thought.

"So what like brothers, sisters?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him. "Hey, I can' t just drive in quiet"

"You were in the car before picking me up, by yourself, what did you do then?" she asked.

"Listened to the radio" Dean replied when Katie turned and flicked on the radio before turning back out to look out the window. Dean smiled before reaching over and turning off the radio. He was actually having a bit of fun getting under the woman's skin. "So, brothers, sister, or only child?" Katie shook her head before turning back to him.

"One brother, two sisters" Katie said. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah" Dean said. "Have I done something to make you hate me so much?"

"Besides the whole forcing me into your car against my will?" Katie asked and he glared at her. "Or was it, what did you say about the bullet in your arsenal with my name on it"

"Besides that" Dean said.

"I don't hate you Dean" Katie said turning back out the window. "I'm just- not really in mood to talk, had a very rough night"

"Bobby said you were attacked" Dean said glancing over to her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I guess" she replied turning back to face him. She caught him staring before he turned back to the road. "Thanks for asking"

"I was just making sure you didn't bleed in the car" Dean said and Katie couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. She lightly slapped his arm.

"Shut up" she said before turning out the window. He glanced over at her, something he couldn't stop himself from doing sense she got into the car.

The ride once again fell into silence. Dean continued stealing glances while Katie's eyes stayed to the window. But she could feel his eyes on her ever so often. Dean couldn't help remembering the dream he had just a few hours before picking her up. There was something about this woman sitting next to him. Something he was going to figure out.

"So your brother and sisters, are they like you?" Dean asked and Katie turned her head to face him. This time leaning the side of her head on the seat.

"Seriously what's with fifty questions?" Katie asked. "We've literally met once before and you didn't seem too interested in knowing everything about me then"

"Well I wasn't stuck in a car with you for nine hours" Dean said. "Are you going to keep avoiding my questions?"

"I actually planned on it" Katie said and he looked over and saw the grin play across her face. "So Dean tell me, why did you give up a chance for the apple pie life?" he looked over to her.

"Well something wasn't right" he said. "Something was missing" he sighed turning back to the road. "It never felt like home, so I thought it was because I didn't belong in a home, I belonged out here on the open road"

"That's crap" Katie said and he looked at her confused. "You've been fighting a long time and the moment you catch a break you don't take it"

"Hey, I spent a whole year trying to make it work" Dean said. "It just never did"

"You didn't try hard enough" Katie said turning to look out the window.

"What do you care any ways?" Dean asked. "I mean like you said we don't know each other, so why do you care how I live my life"

"I don't" Katie said. "You could do whatever you would like with your life and I wouldn't care one bit"

"You know you sound like a child" Dean said and Katie turned to him.

"And you sound like a poopy head" she said before sticking out her tongue.

"Nice come back" he said laughing. "You're not a child at all"

"You're one to talk" Katie said. "Mr. Give me some attention"

"Hey, I don't need your attention" Dean said glancing over to her.

"Good, because you're not getting anymore" she turned to look back out the window. They once again fell into silence.

"Hey" Dean said and Katie sighed turning to him. "You hungry?" her eyes softened.

"Actually, I could eat" she replied with a small smile. He nodded before taking the next exit.

They walked into the little bar slash restaurant and was immediately greeted by their…let's just say friendly waitress.

"Well hello" the waitress said her eyes going straight for Dean. "What can I do for you handsome?"

"We just need a table" Dean said and the woman smiled.

"Just follow me honey" the woman turned making sure to put an extra twitch in her hip. Katie rolled her eyes at the woman before taking their seat. She handed them their menus. "My name is Tanya so just wave me over when you're ready and I'll be right over" she winked at Dean before going to tend to some more customers.

"Ridiculous" Katie muttered bringing her menu up covering her face.

"What was that?" Dean asked and she lowered the menu.

"I said ridiculous, I mean she was just mercilessly flirting with you" Katie replied. "And I was right here"

"So" Dean said. "You're just the woman I kidnapped"

"Yeah, well she doesn't know that" Katie replied.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous" Dean said grinning over to her.

"Oh wipe that annoying grin off your face" Katie said. "I do not get jealous, she can flirt with you until her fake eyelashes and one of her boob falls out for all I care" Katie snapped the menu back up once again covering her face.

"Sounds like jealousy to me" Dean said picking up his menu before a piece of bread came flying at him. After making their decisions, Dean waved over Tanya.

"You make up your mind?" she asked taking out her pen and pad.

"Yeah, I'll have the bacon cheese burger, and French fries" Dean said handing her his menu. She smiled before turning to Katie.

"And you?" she asked her once bubbly smile now gone. Katie rolled her eyes looking over to the woman.

"I think my wife will have a plate of your French fries" Dean said and both Tanya and Katie turned to him with mirrored shocked expressions. "Right honey?"

"Uh, yeah" Katie said handing the woman her menu.

"Anything to drink?" the woman asked dryly.

"I'll have a beer, and a diet coke for the missus" Dean replied with his famous smile.

"I'll bring that right away" Tanya said dropping her nope pad in her apron. "For you and your…wife" the woman turned around and walked away.

Katie turned to him, and was afraid everything had fell a part. How did the spell break that quick? She ran a hand through her hair.

"Happy now?" Dean asked and Katie looked up to him confused. "I don't think she'll be flirting anymore"

"So you told her that so she's stop with the flirting?" Katie asked.

"No I told her that cause it's true" Dean replied sarcastically.

"You shouldn't have done that" Katie said. "I don't care what she does"

"Yeah, whatever princess" Dean said. He said it again. Katie looked down to the table and closed her eyes.

"Dean, why did you just call me that?" Katie asked and looked back up to him.

"What, princess?" he asked. "I don't know, it's your new nickname"

"No, it's not" Katie replied. "Just call me Katie" He looked at her for a moment and could tell she was serious.

"Ok" Dean said and she nodded before looking around the restaurant. "What's your last name?"

"Why?" Katie asked turning back to look at him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Dean asked. "Avoiding every question I ask you?"

"Why do you keep asking so many questions?" Katie asked. "You're just my ride, nothing else, so stop trying to figure me out" she stood to her feet.

"where are you going?" Dean asked.

"Bathroom" she said before walking away from the table. Dean watched her retreating form. She was definitely hiding something.

Katie let the water run over her hands, before bringing it to her face. She stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't know the point of the lie any more. Before it was to keep him happy, and safe and away from this life, but it didn't work. The bathroom door opened and Katie looked at the man who just walked in.

"This is the ladies' room" Katie said turning to the man, who smiled and walked over to her. "That probably doesn't matter since you don't have to pee"

"I'm here to get a whack at you" the demon said his eyes going black. "See, what's in that pretty little hair of yours is my ticket to the top"

"Wow, I'm your ticket to a promotion huh?" Katie asked stretching a bit. She was still sore from the last fight, but you know her, she wasn't going down without a fight. " I guess I'm going to have to make you work for it" The demon laughed before tackling Katie, and slamming her back against the walls. She bawled up her fists and slammed them against the demon's back, but he didn't budge. He back away enough to throw a punch right into Katie's head, but she quickly moved her head to the side, causing him, to punch a hole in the wall. He grabbed her by her shirt and tossed her against the bathroom stalls before walking over and slamming kick after kick into her stomach. If her ribs weren't broken before she was positive they were now.

"I feel sorry for you" he said grabbing her by the hair and lifting her face to his. "I mean just last year, you were the most feared being out there and now look at you" he picked her up and pushed her against the wall and Katie dropped her head. "Now, you're nothing but a- a human" he laughed. "How does it feel?" she looked back up to him and smiled.

"Pretty damn good actually" Katie replied.

"Hey buddy" the demon turned around and got a fist to the face before Dean slammed the knife into his chest. He watched as the lights flicked out from the demon's eyes before letting his body drop to the floor. "Hey" Dean quickly went over to Katie, who could barley keep her eyes open.

"Thanks, for that" she said bringing her eyes to his. "I knew you'd be here soon" trying to stand became too hard and she dropped but Dean caught her before she could hit the ground. He picked her up into his arms.

"I got you" Dean whispered in her ear as her head fell against his chest.

She'd been out for about an hour when he really began to worry. He contemplated taking her to the hospital, but didn't know if he should, her bring a witch and all. He didn't know if there was something in her blood that was different and he didn't want to draw too much attention to her. So he found a room and patched her up as best he could and just waited for her to wake up. He paced the room, glancing often at her still form on the bed. He was nervous, and scared and angry all at the same time. These emotions confused him, he didn't know the woman that well and yet right now all he wanted to do was kill that demon all over again. He stopped pacing when his phone rang.

"Yeah"

_"It's me, what's up" Bobby asked._

"She was attacked" Dean said. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have let her go off by herself"

_"Calm down" Bobby said. "I'm sure it's not your fault, where is she?"_

"We're at some motel Rapid City" Dean replied. "She's unconscious, has been for about an hour"

_"Ok, look more are only gonna come after her" Bobby replied. "so the second you get a chance, you get her to that panic room, got it?"_

"Yeah, I got it, but Bobby, what's going on?" Dean asked. "Why is she demon's most wanted"

_"She has something they want" Bobby replied. "And right now we have to make sure they don't get it"_

"Well what do they want?" Dean asked and Bobby sighed. "What aren't you telling me Bobby?"

_"I'm going to tell you what I've told everyone else who's asked me that" Bobby replied. "If there's something about that girl you want to know, you're going to have to ask her"_

"It's something big isn't it" Dean said taking a seat in the chair that was facing her.

_"Look, I should be back by my place when you two get there" Bobby said. "And Dean?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Try and make sure nothing else happens to her" Bobby replied. "And no matter what crap she says, do not let her out of your sight"_

"Right" Dean replied before snapping his phone closed. He sat there staring at her for a moment his mind drifting back to his dream.

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_You tell me Dean" she replied before leaning down and placing kisses along his jaw. "Why am I here and why did Lisa leave?" _

"_I-" Dean sputtered. "I don't know" Katie lifted her head and stared down to him. _

"_Are you sure about that?" Katie asked. _

"Who are you?" Dean said to himself before shaking his head and walking into the bathroom.

"_What are you going to do about this" Death said and She turned to him. "If this happens order will be lost" _

"_I've never been one to intervene" She said crossing her legs on top of the table as She looked around the room. "What is with you an pizza anyway" She picked up the menu of the empty New York restaurant. _

"_That's always been your problem" Death said glaring over to her. "You've never intervened, that's why so much has plagued you simple minded humans" he went back to cutting his pizza. "It will be the end of them" _

"_Always the drama queen" She sighed._

Katie's eyes snapped open and the first thing she noticed was the room she didn't recognize. She shot from the bed and scanned the room, but it was empty. She got up from the bed and noticed the salt lines along the door and window. She wrapped an arm around her stomach before pulling her shirt up a bit, revealing bandages. She closed her eyes and tried to remember something. She remembered being attack and then Dean. Wait where was Dean?"

"Dean!" she called her voice a bit hoarse. She turned when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" Dean asked walking over to her.

"Where are we?" Katie asked.

"We're in Rapid City" Dean replied helping her back over to the bed. "You were attacked, I didn't know if I should take you to a hospital so I brought you here"

"Thanks, I hate hospitals" Katie said sitting on the bed. "We should go, we shouldn't stay in one place too long"

"Look before we go any where I need to ask you something" Dean said moving to stand in front of her. "What's going on, I mean who are you and why are so many demon's after you?"

"I'm Katie" she said standing to her feet. "They're after me because there's something in my head they want, what?- I don't know, but I do know them having it is very bad"

"How did it get there?" Dean asked and she looked at him for a moment and sighed. "You're not going to tell me"

"I can't" she replied. "Look, thanks for what you did back there, and you deserve to know, but it's way too dangerous" she shook her head. "It's for your own good" she spotted her jacket and walked over and put it on. "We should go" he nodded before grabbing his jacket as well.

The sun had gone down, as they made their way to Bobby's. The impala had gone into a bit of an uncomfortable silence, as some song played quietly. Katie's eyes rested out her window, as she watched tree after tree pass by. She wrapped an arm around her stomach, trying not to think of the pain. It was moments like this that made her miss her cool healing ability.

Dean looked over to see her grimace as she wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"You ok?" Dean asked and she looked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm good" she lied.

"You know what's weird" Dean said turning back to look at the road. "We've been stuck together for what six or seven hours now, and I can tell when you're lying"

"Fine, I'm not ok" She replied turning back to the window. "I have demons on my ass, my powers decided to take a little R&R, I haven't slept in god knows how long, and-" she stopped herself before revealing way much more than she intended. "And my complaining changes none of it" she turned back to him. "So let's talk about something else"

"What happened to the whole not talking thing?" Dean asked and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Well I changed my mind" Katie said. "Now, talk to me, take my mind off the total wreck that is my life" she looked over to him. "Tell me the real reason you left the good life"

"I told you-"

"I know what you told me" Katie replied. "But I've also have been in this car for six or seven hours, and I'd like to think that I know when you're lying" he glanced over to her.

"I don't know" he turned back to the road. "Something wasn't right"

"Like, it was too cold in the winter, too hot in the summer?" Katie asked and he glared over to her. "What I'm just trying to understand, why it didn't seem right, you had this beautiful girl and smart kid" she turned to look out the window. "It was perfect"

"That's just it" Dean said. "It wasn't perfect, it was never going to be perfect" he looked over to her. "Something was always missing" she turned to look at him. "Something I couldn't find no matter how hard I tried" the car fell silent again."Wait" Katie looked over to him. "How did you know about Lisa and Ben?"

"Uh?" Katie mumbled. "Sam told me, yeah he said you were off living the normal life with the girl and the kid" she looked back out the window. "I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret"

"It wasn't" Dean said. "I just find it interesting that you and Sam have been having such detailed conversations about my life"

"It's not like that" Katie replied. "It's just-" Katie was cut off by a blinding pain in her head. She brought her hands to the sides of her head. "Son of a- " there was another shot of pain.

"What's going on?"Dean asked looking over to her worry filling his voice. "What's happening?"

"Mind breakers!" Katie says a bit louder than intended. "They're trying to break into my head"

"What can I do?" Dean asked trying to keep his focus on the road, but he was finding it hard to tear his attention from her.

"Just get me to Bobby's" Katie said. "They won't be able to do anything once I'm in the panic room" she clenched plugs of her hair through her fingers as another pain shot through her head. She could feel them trying to burrow into her brain. It was taking every ounce of strength she had to block them out.

"Talk to me" Dean said. "It'll take your mind off of it"

"I doubt that" Katie said lifting her head. Dean looked over to see blood dripping from her ears.

"Come here" Dean said lifting his arm. He didn't know why he was going to do this, but he was. Katie looked at him for a moment before sliding over and resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, that this could be what triggers his memory and breaks the spell, but she didn't care. Right now she needed someone to lean on, and she couldn't think of anyone better.

"It hurts" Katie cried into Dean's chest as a another pain seemed to shoot through her head. She felt as if at any moment her head was going to explode.

"Just hold on" Dean whispered to her. If the impala could go any faster, it would. Dean's foot was to the floor as he sped down the empty high way. He looked down when he didn't hear her. "Hey, Katie, open your eyes"

"It's too late" she whispered trying to blink her eyes open. "They're too strong"

"No, you're stronger" Dean replied. "Look, I know I just met you and all but I know you can beat these bastards ok?" he looked down to her. "I'm right here" Dean couldn't help the feeling of déjà vu.

_"C'mon, I'm right here, I'm right here, come back"_

"What the hell?" Dean thought. He looked down to the woman clamping on to his shirt for dear life. He had to get to Bobby's and quick.

The moment he set eyes on the old junk yard, Dean released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He saw Sam's car parked in front of the house as he pulled up.

"Hey, Katie" Dean nudged her. "Princess, wake up" her eyes fluttered open but barley.

"Don't, call me princess" she muttered. A small smile came to his lips before he slid out of the car and picked her up in his arms.

"Took you long enough" Dean looked up to see Bobby and Sam standing on the porch. "what's happening?"

"Something called mind breakers" Dean said walking up the stairs into the house. "I have to hurry" he moved quickly down the stairs into the panic room and laid her on the cot. "Katie, we're here" she didn't open her eyes. "Hey" she brought a hand to the side of her face. He heard Sam and Bobby's footsteps behind him. "What do I do?" he looked back to them and both men shared a look before turning back to him. Dean just shook his head before turning back to Katie. "What do I do?"

"_Smoke on the water" Dean said and Katie turned to look at him. "The song you're humming, I was doing the same thing earlier before you came, he liked it" _

"_Well I used to hear it a lot" Katie replied gently bouncing the little boy. She remembered Dean blasting the song over and over again, until that tape mysteriously went missing. She cracked a bit of a smile at the memory. _

"_Well it is a good song" Dean said taking a seat on the bed. Katie took a seat next to him still rubbing the baby's back. _

"_It is" Katie said. "In moderation" he chuckled._

He grabbed her hand. Something wasn't right.

"_So you didn't call a witch to come here and look after this baby?" Dean asked. "You didn't leave her here without even telling me what she was?" _

"_I'm not a 'what'" Katie replied. "Look this was a bad idea, so I'm leaving" she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. _

"_Good" Dean said and she froze before turning around. "I don't know what you were playing at here but you try it again and you'll be sorry" _

"_Dean!" Sam said. "It's not like that, she's good" _

"_A good witch?" Dean asked. "That's a new one" _

"Dean" Sam said and he looked back to his brother. "There's something you should know"

"Sam" Bobby warned.

"No, enough is enough" Sam replied. "It's time he knows the truth"

Dean felt Katie squeeze his hand and he turned back to face her.

"_What are you doing here?" Dean asked trying to sit up but Katie had straddled his waist holding his wrists above his head. "What are you doing?" Katie just smiled before bringing her lips down to his. She let go of his wrists and to his own surprise he brought his hands to her waist. She lifted her head and smiled down to him. "What are you doing here?" _

Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. Every fiber in his body only wanted him to do one thing. One thing he wasn't going to fight any longer. Dean leaned over Katie's body and brought his face only a few inches from hers. He stared at her for a short moment before bringing his lips to hers.

Sam and Bobby watched as a light seemed to surround the two almost immediately. They brought there arms up to shield their eyes from the bright light. After a moment the light died down and they looked on in amazement at the now conscious Katie. Dean stepped back and watched as she sat up from the bed. She reached up and touch her ear, and the bleeding had stopped. She brought her hand forward and watched as the light played across her fingers. She looked up to the three pairs of eyes that were locked on her.

"Dean" Katie said standing to her feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked he looked between Sam and Bobby before turning back to Katie. "Who are you?" she looked at him for a moment before turning to the other hunters in the room. She dropped her head and closed her eyes.

"Dean-" she stopped then raised her head. "They're here" They all looked at her confused. "Demons, lots of them" she stood there for a moment. "Stay inside" she ordered before disappearing.

"Damnit" Bobby cursed before turning and running up the stairs. Sam and Dean followed after him. The old hunter grabbed his gun and went straight for the door, but it wouldn't open. "She locked it!"

"I'll try the others" Sam said before running off to see if there was another way out. Dean stood in the middle of Bobby's living room, lots of unexplainable emotions seemed to fill him.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is happening?" Dean snapped.

"Look, we'll tell you everything you need to know" Bobby snapped. "If that crazy girl outside doesn't get herself killed" Bobby went over to the window, and spotted Katie standing in front of the house.

"I know you're out there!" Katie yelled. "You might as well come out"

"Big mistake witch" Katie turned as a man appeared behind her. "No, more running , no more hiding, you're going to give us what he left behind"

"Or you're going to die" Katie turned at the new voice, a woman. "Your choice"

"But be warned" the male demon said. "You're not leaving this junk yard the same way you came" suddenly demon after demon appear around her. There had to be eight or nine surrounding her. She spun around looking each one in their cold dark eyes. "So what's it going to be?"

"The easy way?" the female demon asked.

"Or the dead way?" the male demon added.

"They won't budge" Sam said walking back into the living room. He looked out the window as well. "This isn't good"

"You think!" Dean snapped. "We have to get out there"

"Wait" Bobby said and the Winchester brothers turned back to look out the window.

"What the hell?" Dean said as they watched Katie lift her hands. She tilted her head back and looked up to the night sky, her eyes glowing a bright white and with a clench of her fists the bodies of the demons fell to the ground and disappeared. "Did that just happen?" he looked to his brother and Bobby, who were still a bit shocked. Dean didn't wait for their answer before walking to the door. He twisted the knob and this time the door opened.

Katie turned to see Dean walking from the house toward her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were once again normal. She took a step back but he was quick and grabbed her arms.

"Let go of me!" Katie yells as Dean stares at her. She tries to read the emotion in his eyes but it's unrecognizable.

"No" Dean says. "Not until you tell me who you really are!"

"Fine!" Katie said snatching herself from his grasp. "I'll tell you anything you want to know" she looked over to see Bobby and Sam walk onto the porch. "It's time you knew the truth" she sighed. The words didn't seem to want to come out. He was going to be angry, well beyond angry and that's what she was afraid of.

"What is it?" Dean asked and she met his eyes.

"Dean, I'm-" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm your… Dean I'm your wife"

* * *

**A/N: Ah so now he knows...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Katie deals with Dean's reaction to her news, along with an unexpected call**


	4. Numb

**A/N: Well here is another chapter for you. As always enjoy!**

* * *

"Say something" Katie said staring at Dean unmoving form. He just stared at her from a long moment. "Look, I understand-"

"Stop" Dean said holding up a hand. "I don't understand, what do you mean you're my wife?" Katie sighed looking over to Sam and Bobby, who soon turned and went back into the house.

"I did a spell" Katie said turning back to him. "To make you forget all about me"

"You did a spell?" Dean repeated running a hand through his hair. He turned around and shook his head. "Why did you do a spell?"

"Dean I wanted you happy" Katie replied. "And I was going to be gone and so was Sam and I didn't want you alone, so I sent you to Lisa"

"So that was you?" Dean turned back to her.

"Dean-"

"No just stop talking!" he snapped and Katie turned around. She knew this would happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. "Who gave you the right!" she turned back to him. "Just because you have all these powers you think you can just go around and mess with people's heads?"

"Dean-"

"I said don't say anything!" he said walking over to stand in front of her. He stared in to her eyes and knew there was something there, something he was able to remember. "Reverse it"

"Dean, listen you me" Katie said.

"No, I don't want to listen to anything you have to say" Dean replied. "I think we can both agree that you've done enough" he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Reverse the damn spell now!" Katie shook her head before placing her hands on the side of his face and staring into his eyes.

_Powers and emotions tied,  
a witch's heart is where it hides.  
Help him through his agony,  
Bless him with his memory_

Dean closed his eyes and stumbled backwards. As memory after memory flashed before his eyes.

_"First things first, I'm Katie. Just Katie. No nick name, and because you are so rude no last name either. You're Sam and you're Dean. Don't ask me how I know this because that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is finding out what Alison knows."_

"Dean" Katie said but he couldn't hear her. "Dean what's happening?"

_"I know I'm gonna regret this" Dean said as he shifted the car into reverse._

_Sam looked at him with surprise._

_He parked the car next to Katie and she poked her head by the passenger window._

_"What? Did you want to call me names? Or hey I know rub it in that I have to walk" Katie said with sarcasm._

_"Get in" Dean said keeping his eyes forward._

_"What? I don't understand" Katie said._

_"Get in, Before I change my mind" Dean said again still not looking at her._

_"Okay." Katie said before hopping in the backseat of the impala._

_"We have a new rule, no road trip games. Better yet how about no talking" Dean said before pulling off._

_"Well can I say one thing" Katie said._

_"No. See that would break the rule." Dean said keeping focus to the road._

_"Thanks Dean" Katie said looking up in the mirror hoping to catch Dean's eyes._

_"Don't mention it" He said. Then he looked in the mirror to see she was smiling and staring at him. He quickly averted his eyes and a small smile crept on his face but immediately left._

She walked over and to see what was going on.

_"Morning princess" Dean said in a deep husky voice._

_"Morning" Katie said yawning then she finally realizes where she was and she quickly jumped up out of the bed._

_"Whoa whoa what's up with you" Dean said a smug grin creeping up on his face._

_"Oh just wipe that grin off your face" Katie said crossing her arms and looking at Dean who had sat up and rested his hand on the back of his head._

_"Why are you the one angry? I'm the one who was violated. You think I was thrilled to see you all up on me when I woke up. Princess if you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask" Dean said looking up at Katie who seem to be getting irritated by the minute._

Dean looked over to Katie who was staring back at him with concern. Memories continued flooding in one after the other.

_"We are gathered here today to join these two people into holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who sees why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace" The Elvis look-alike said looking around at the few people in the chapel. But no one said anything._

_"Alright then Dean Winchester, do you take Katherine Carlson to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the Elvis asked a grinning Dean._

_"Absolutely" Dean said, his face turning slightly serious. Katie could feel the tears coming down her face._

"Dean" Katie lifted a hand to him but to her surprise he back away. And that's when he gave her the look she'd been dreading. He was hurt and he was angry and it was all in the look he was giving her now. "I did it for you"

"No, you did it for you" Dean growled before walking past her. She turned and watched as he walked to his car.

"Dean, don't just leave" Katie called after him. "Look, I know what I did may not have been the right decision"

"May not have been the right decision!" he yelled. "You wipe my memory of you away, and you sent me to live some better life with another woman and a kid"

"And you think that made me happy!" she yelled. "You think I got some cheap thrill sending you off to live this whole different life without me!" she felt a tear stream down her face. "I've only wanted one thing Dean. One Thing, and that was for you to have the life that made you happy"

"Yeah, except you made me happy" Dean said. "Forget all the end of the world crap, the demons, ghosts, hell Lucifer on our asses, out of it all I still had you, and you took that away from me" And with those words Dean got into the impala and drove off. Katie watched until she couldn't see the car anymore. She roughly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" she turned to see Bobby.

"No Bobby I'm not ok" she replied. "And it's my own fault" she felt her phone ring in her pocket and pulled it out. She looked at the ID, it was Jason.

"Jason, now isn't a good time" Katie sighed.

"_Kat, something's happened" Jason replied his voice quiet. _

"What's wrong?" Katie asked she looked up to Bobby who was watching in curiosity. Jason didn't say anything. "Jason, what's happened?"

"_Kat, this morning Dad had a heart attack_" Katie's eyes went wide and she suddenly felt a bit light headed. "_They took him to the hospital and they tried everything they could, but he_…" Katie heard Jason's voice cracking. _"He didn't make it"_ The phone fell from Katie's hand and she stood there for a moment trying to register what she'd just heard.

Bobby quickly picked the phone from the ground and brought it to his ear.

"Who is this?" Bobby listened as Jason told him the new and the old hunter sighed as he looked back up to Katie. "I'll make sure she gets there" Bobby hung up the phone and watch as Katie just stood there staring at nothing. "Hey" he placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face him. "We have to get you home" she nodded before following him into the house.

Sam watched as the pair entered the house, both looking extremely somber. He watched as Katie walked into the living room and just sat on the couch, not saying a word.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam whispered to Bobby. "Where's Dean?"

"Dean's gone" Bobby replied. "And she just found out her daddy died this morning"

"Who, Robert?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded. "How?"

"Heart attack" Bobby replied and Sam just looked over to Katie. "I'm going to drive her up there, you go find that brother of your and try and knock some sense into him"

"Well he has a right to be angry" Sam said. "She shouldn't have taken away his memory, his life"

"Yeah, maybe" Bobby replied looking over to Katie. "I do know whole heartily that she wouldn't have done anything like that if she didn't believe it was what was best for him" he turned back to Sam. "She loved him enough to let him find happiness away from the life he got nothing back but heart ache" Bobby walked past Sam to gather his things, and soon he and Katie were on the road.

Dean leaned against the hood of the impala watching the flowing water from the river. He still couldn't believe she actually did it.

_"You know what I don't get, why did you leave?" Dean asked. "I mean you were the only one out of the three of us, who knew the truth, you knew I didn't belong there, so why did you just leave"_

_"Because you were given the choice Dean" Katie said. "This life, living with your life on the chopping block, watching people you love and care about die in an instant" Katie locked her eyes on his. "Or, the life that made sense, the life where you'd be safe, and could live a normal life, and you chose the one that didn't include me, and I understood completely, so I left" Dean leaned his forehead against Katie's._

_"Princess, why do you think I quit that damn job?" Dean asked. "I was sitting behind that desk and I couldn't stop thinking about the weird mailroom girl, and the freakishly tall IT guy. My life will always include you, got it?"_

_"Got it" Katie replied as Dean wiped a stray tear from her eye with his thumb._

_"Good" Dean said before leaning forward and kissing his wife._

Obviously she still didn't understand that his life always included her. He shook his head. A whole year, he's been off living this lie, while she's been alone. He heard a car and turned to see Sam pulling up behind the impala.

"You ok?" Sam asked walking over to his brother.

"You mean after finding out that my wife erased any memory I had of her, and sent me to live with my ex-girlfriend and her son?" Dean asked sarcastically. "Or after finding out my brother and the man I think of as a father kept this along with all these other secrets from me"

"Dean, look you're right" Sam replied. "We shouldn't have kept this from you, I'm sorry, but what's done is done" Dean looked over to his brother. "You have your memory back, so what are you going to do now?"

"what do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean, is this going to be some long drawn out will they, won't they kind of thing?" Sam asked. "Or are you going to cut through all the crap and just handle this head on so we can get back to work" Dean looked at his brother as if he'd grown a second head. This definitely wasn't the Sammy he remembered.

"Didn't know you were so hell bent on finding another hunt?" Dean replied. "Well I'm sorry if my marriage problems are holding you back"

"Look, maybe a case would be good for you" Sam said. "Get your mind off all of this other crap"

"Maybe you're right" Dean sighed. "Lead the way Sammy" Sam nodded before walking back to his car. He knew telling Dean about Katie's dad would destroy his lead on this latest alpha. Dean got into the impala and followed his brother. Sam was right, he just needed some time before he dealt with this situation.

Two days had passed since Katie had even seen Dean. She walked around the home, that now seemed darker than she remembered. Even the air seemed a bit dryer. She walked past her father's office door and reached for the door knob and opened it. It all looked exactly the same, from the last time she was here. She walked over and curled up on his spinning chair, the same one she _would play on as a child. _

"_What have I told you about this room young lady?" Katie looked up as her father walked over. She stopped spinning when she saw the seriousness in his face. "There are many other rooms in this house, but this is where daddy works" _

"_I'm sorry daddy" Katie replied dropping her head. Robert sighed before walking over and picking the young girl up and placing her in his lap. _

"_It's ok sweetie" Robert replied. "Wanna know a little secret?" Katie nodded anxiously. She loved when her daddy would tell her secrets. "Well sometimes I like to spin in my chair too" _

"_Really?" Katie asked. "Because it's really fun" _

"_I know" Robert replied. "What do you say, wanna take a little spin with your old dad?" Katie smiled nodding again before Robert spun the chair, causing his daughter to laugh that infectious laugh. _

Katie laid her head against the back of his chair, bringing her knees into her chest. She heard the door open and in walked Jason.

"Hey, Katie" he said his tone almost whisper. Lately this had been the tone of everyone's voice. "You ok?"

"Yeah" she said looking back over to her brother. "How's mom?"

"Still locked in her room" Jason replied. "Lacey went out last night, and didn't come back" they suddenly heard the door slam closed. "I guess that would be our little sister now" They both walked out to find Lacey laying on the steps.

"There you guys are" Lacey said her speech a bit slurred. Her clothes where all crumpled and she reeked of alcohol.

"Lacey" Katie said walking down to help her sister from the stairs. "You smell really bad"

"Well you're fat" Lacey replied with a laugh.

"I'll get her cleaned up" Katie said. "You should be heading to the airport to pick up Bridge and Alex" Jason nodded before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

I didn't take long after getting Lacey showered and dressed that the young girl was passed out on her bed. Katie just shook her head at the girls sleeping form. Lacey was taking this harder than any of them. She was always a daddy's girl and there was no telling the pain she was feeling inside. She flicked off the light and left to let her sister sleep. Katie wondered why she wasn't taking it as hard as Lacey. She loved her father. He showed her what love was and that not everyone was against her. He was her father, so why did she feel numb to his death. Why wasn't she crying, or screaming, blowing things up? Why wasn't she reacting?

Katie walked down the stairs and found Derrick sitting on the couch. He looked over to her and gave her a small smile. She walked over and took the seat next to him.

"How you doing chicky?" Derrick asked.

"Dude you haven't call me that in like forever" Katie replied with a light chuckle. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Let's keep it that way" she sighed. "I'm… I don't know, does that make sense"

"No, but not much does when it comes to you" Derrick replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "He still hasn't called"

"No, not even to give his condolences" Katie replied. "He hates me, and who can blame him" she closed her eyes. "You can't just screw with someone's life, and not expect them to not hate you"

"You had good intentions" Derrick replied. "If he can't understand that, then he doesn't deserve your loving chicky"

"Are we really bring back embarrassing nicknames?" Katie asked looking up to her friend. "Because we can go there Rash attack"

"Hey that's not funny" Derrick said laughing a bit. "You remember when me and Jay had that sleep over and your mom had cooked what was it?"

"Her famous Linda Carlson butter pecan cake" Katie said laughing. "Except she forgot to reveal her secret ingredient"

"Peanut butter" Derrick said laughing. "I swear my whole body looked like one big huge rash" Katie laughed.

"My dad had to rub you down in calamine lotion" Katie said. "And he warned us not to make fun of you, but it didn't work, did it rash attack"

"You guys were awful friends" Derrick said laughing. "But Mr. C gave me a popsicle and said there was nothing to be embarrassed about" Katie sighed at the memory of her father. "Mr. C was definitely one cool dude"

"Yeah, he was" Katie replied lifting her head. "Uh, grandma Rose is going to be arriving in the morning, so I'm going to make sure her room is ready for her" Derrick nodded .

"I'll be down here chicky" Derrick called.

"Nice to know rash attack" Katie called over her shoulder.

Katie was fluffing a pillow on her Grandma's bed when she her the distinctive sound of buzzing. She looked around but couldn't find out where it was coming from. The buzzing got louder as if whatever it was, was flying right by her ears. Katie closes her eyes and when she opens them she finds herself staring at a dead man, as locust eat away at his head.

"What happened here?" Katie asked looking around the room. She walked over and felt the man's wrist and he was freezing. "You've been here for a while" She turned and looked around the room. Something definitely felt off. She felt herself being pulled again, and sighed before letting it happen.

She stood frozen when three sets of eyes turned to her. One surprisingly belonging to Dean. She looked to see Castiel there as well. Dean seemed to be looking everywhere else but on her. That seemed to verify her theory that he indeed hated her.

"What am I doing here?" Katie asked looking between the three men.

"The staff of Moses is missing" Castiel said looking over to her. "We need your help to find it" she looked between Sam and Dean before turning back to the angel.

"That would explain the locust in the guy's head" Katie replied. "Ok, so sure I'll help" she closed her eyes. "Not sure what to do, but I'll try" she took a deep breath.

"We're here" Castiel said.

"We are?" Katie asked opening her eyes and finding that they were standing in someone's living room. "I guess we are" she turned to face them. "Well then I guess I should let you guys get to it" she looked between the three. "Just call if you need me" she turned to Dean who only gave her a slight nod. She turned and appeared back in her grandmother's room.

"There you are" Jason said walking into the room. "They're here" Katie nodded before following her brother down the stairs where Alex, Bridget and little Alexander Jr. were.

"Hey, guys" Katie said walking into the living room. Bridget handed the baby to Alex before walking over and bringing her arms around her sister. "Hey Bridge"

"How you holding up?" Bridget whispered in her sister's ear.

"I don't know yet" Katie said before they pulled from their hug.

"How mom doing?" Bridget asked. "Has she come out of her room?"

"No" Jason replied. "I was going to go pick up some food, maybe one you can try and get her to eat something"

"I'll go" Bridget said before turning to Alex. "You want to take out things upstairs" Alex nodded before placing like AJ in his car seat and carrying him along with their bags up stairs. Katie caught a glimpse of the baby as he moved by. She still couldn't figure out who he looked like more, Bridget or Alex. "How's, Lacey?"

"She's sleeping off her bender" Katie replied. "She's taking hard" she looked over to the picture of their family sitting on the fire place. "I mean dad's just gone" she turned back to her sister.

"AJ's not going to know his grandpa" Bridget said collapsing onto the couch. "I just don't get why this happened?" she looked over to her sister. "He was a good man, who wanted nothing but the best for us and now he's dead" Katie wrapped and arm around her older sister and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Where's Dean, I thought he'd be here with you?"

"Dean's not here" Katie replied. "We're sort of… I'm not really sure but it's not good" Bridget brought her arm around Katie and they hugged each other a bit tighter. "It seems all I do is screw everything up, I should've known sooner or later my marriage would be next"

"Look, I know I haven't spent much time with Dean" Bridget said. "But the time I was around him, I was sure of one thing and that he loves you and he won't just let you go because you did something stupid" Bridget grabbed her sister's hand. "If that was the case, he would've left you a long time ago"

"Very funny" Katie said lifting her head. "So I've called the caterers and everything's set for tomorrow"

"I talked with the funeral director and everything is good on that end" Bridget sighed. "So I guess everything is taken care of"

"Yeah" Katie replied with a small smile, but it was soon gone. She felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Bridget asked. Katie stood to her feet.

"I'll be right back" Katie said before disappearing. Bridget eyes went wide, that was the first time she'd seen that particular power.

Katie appeared back in the motel room, to see Castiel hovering above a screaming child.

"Stop it!" Katie screamed. They all turned to her as she walked over. Castiel back away from the child as Katie kneeled beside him. She ran a hand over the boys head as he seemed to suddenly sleep. "Why were you torturing this kid?" she looked over to Castiel.

"We needed to know who gave him the staff" Castiel replied. "I didn't have the luxury to take into account how he was feeling" Katie glared at the angel standing to her feet.

"I don't care, you do not torture children for answers" she snapped before turning to Sam and Dean. "You don't stand and watch"

"It was the only way" Sam said and Katie turned to him.

"It was the only way Sam, to find who-" Katie stopped talking. She looked around the room, something was there.

"His name is Balthazar" Castiel replied and Katie turned to him.

"Cas, shut up" Katie snapped when suddenly an angel appeared.

"Balthazar." The angel said turning to Cas. "Thanks, Castiel. We'll make good use of the name." the angel takes out a angel killing sword and goes to attack, Cas who only blocks it with his own. "And by the way, Raphael says hell"

The three Winchesters watch as the two angels fight, destroying the room. Dean grabs and pulls Katie back when the two angels get too close for his liking. They watch as the pair slam through the window, and fall several stories onto a car.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Sam asked looking over to Katie.

"I would but I don't have the luxury to think of how Castiel feels" Katie replied looking down just in time to see the other angel disappear, leaving Cas next to the totaled car.

"My car" Sam says looking down at his now destroyed car.

"Okay." Dean says "Silver lining."

Katie shook her head before walking over and grabbing the boy's hand.

"I'm taking him home" she said looking over to Dean, who only nodded before watching her and the child leave.

"Was something off about her?" Dean asked looking over to Sam.

"I don't think so" Sam replied before looking back down to his car. He knew why she seemed off and he knew telling Dean, would only get in the way of their case.

After returning the child back to his home Katie returned to her own. She stood in the living room and didn't see anyone.

"_I'm going to get you" Robert called chasing his giggling girls. _

"_You have to catch us first daddy" Lacey said running behind Katie. _

"_He'll probably catch you Lace, I'm faster" a young Katie said over her shoulder as she let out a laugh. _

"Hey" she turned to see Alex standing in behind her. "You ok?"

"I would if people would stop asking that question" Katie replied. She looked around the living room. "There's too many memories here"

"I know" Alex replied. "Your dad loved this place" he laughed lightly. "I remember we had one of our first father, boyfriend talks in this room. He said, ' _Son I love my children more than I love anything in this world, and if you hurt my daughter even the law won't hold me back from killing you'_. He scared the crap out of me"

"He gave that speech to all of our boyfriends" Katie said. "Where's Bridge?"

"She's up trying to talk to your mom" Alex replied. "Listen Kat, I know we haven't talk about what happen that night"

"Alex that happened a long time ago, I've moved past it and we're cool" Katie said walking over to him. "We're family, that's what family does"

"Yeah" the man said and Katie nodded.

"I think I'm going to go outside for a bit" Katie replied. "I could use some air and a little quiet" She turned and headed for the back door.

"Hey" Alex called and she turned to face him. "Dean's going to come to the funeral right?"

"I don't know" Katie sighed. "I wouldn't hold my breath though" she turned and headed outside. Her eyes went for the swing that hung from the old oak tree the sat in the center of their yard.

"_Higher daddy" a young Katie yelled as her father pushed her on the swing. _

"_Any higher and you'll be flying with the birds" Robert laughed. _

"_I know" Katie giggled. _

Katie sat on the swing and wrapped her hands around the ropes. She moved herself back and forth slowly closing her eyes. She heard her phone ring and sighed as she pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"_It's me" Gibbs said. "Abby told me what happened?"_

"Yeah, well people die" Katie replied. "Nothing really to tell"

"_Look I know right now it seems tough, but you're gonna get through this" Gibbs said. "You have your family" _

"You know what's funny, I have all these people around me and I still feel alone" Katie replied. "My dad's dead, and I just want to cry and scream and yell and break things but I can't" she sighed. "Have to be strong, have to hold it together"

"_You don't have to hold it together by yourself" Gibbs replied. "Look we're flying out tomorrow for the funeral" he sighed. "You're not alone" _

"Thanks" Katie replied before hanging up the phone. She was alone, had been for a whole year and probably would for the rest of her life. She leaned her head back to look up at the stars. She could feel the mayhem that was happening up there. She could feel it the moment she was her again. God was gone and no one not even her knew where he went after his little tour. She was going to have to do something before their little heavenly war spilled on earth.

Yet another thing she was going to have to do. Sometimes she felt as if she would crumble under all of the responsibly she had. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Balthazar" she said and when she opened her eyes she was standing in the middle of a foyer. It was actually a really nice mansion.

"I wasn't expecting you" a voice said from behind Katie. She turned and there stood the angel. "But I must say I was hoping to get a chance to meet you"

"I can't say the same" Katie replied. "To be honest the whole angels thing has sort of worn out it's welcome in my life" she walked over to him. "You were made to do good but all you and your brothers and sisters seem to be doing lately is causing harm"

"Well what would you do if your leader just disappeared" Balthazar replied. "Anarchy ensues, and someone has to lead"

"And right now it seem Raphael is trying to sway the vote" Katie replied. "How much did you steal"

"Just a few things" Balthazar replied. "You know when mayhem erupts a little looting becomes very easy"

"You're pathetic" Katie replied before looking over her shoulder. "And now you have to deal with a pretty pissed off angel" and as if on cue Castiel, Dean and Sam came walking into room.

"Cas, you're here" Balthazar greeted.

"Balthazar" Cas replied flatly. Katie looked over her shoulder and looked over to Dean before turning back to Balthazar

"Let's cut through this whole show and dance." Katie said. "He stole the staff along with some other trinkets because he's a spineless douche bag, right?" Balthazar opened his mouth to speak but Katie cut him off. "Right, but he's not giving them up because he is also an ass hole" she turned to Castiel. "It would be nice to do the whole but you're my brother spiel, but we don't have time for it" thunder crashes and booms through the mansion. "Because we now have guests"

"Was that you?" Balthazar asks.

"What do you think?" Katie asks and the angel looks around a bit.

"Oh, that's my cue then. Tell, uh, Raphael to bite me." The angel replies before disappearing.

"I'm really getting tired of this" Katie sighed before disappearing.

"Ok, what's happening?" Dean asks. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know" Castiel replies. "Raphael is here and he's not alone, we must prepare" Sam and Dean nodded before preparing for the angels.

Katie appeared behind the angel as he sent two others inside the mansion.

"Good to see you again Ralph" Katie greeted and the angel turned to face her. "That's a lie, it's definitely not good to see you"

"Well if it isn't the chosen one" Raphael said walking over to her. "The vessel of my father, you wouldn't know where he is by the way"

"Wouldn't want daddy messing with your whole taking his job thing you have going on huh?" Katie asked. "Well I don't know where he is, but it would seem you learned nothing from the last time you and your family decided to take things into your own hands"

"You mean ole daddy giving us a good talking to" Raphael replied. "That was pathetic, he knew this was coming" the angel smiled. "Heaven has been left astray and now it is up to me to restore order"

"And your family dying means nothing to you?" Katie asked. "You should be trying to stop this war, not add to it"

"Sometimes it takes war for there to be big changes, dear" Raphael replied. "And there will be some changes, you can bet your life on that" he turned to face the mansion. "You just worry about not letting anyone in that head of yours that's not supposed to be in there" Katie watched as he disappeared.

Katie turned and looked at the mansion and sighed. She was so tired of this. She couldn't even mourn the death of her father properly. She walked up the steps and in to the door to see the angels fighting.

"Enough!" Katie yelled as bright lights came from her hands into the room and suddenly all that was left was Castiel, Sam and Dean. She walked further into the room.

"You sure do know how to clear a room don't you?" Raphael asked appearing in front of her. He turned to Castiel and smiled walking over to him. He pulled out an angel killing sword.

"Somehow, I don't think God will be bringing you back this time." Raphael said.

"I don't think he will have to" Katie muttered when appeared Balthazar.

"Hey!" Bathazar yelled and Raphael turned to him. " Look at my junk" He holds up a glowing crystal ball.

"No!" Raphael yells before suddenly turning into salt from head to toe. They all watch as the salt just clatters to the floor.

"That was pleasant to watch" Katie mutters before looking over to Balthazar. "Maybe you aren't as spineless as I thought"

"Oh no I am" Balthazar replied. "Raphael finding another vessel should buy me some time" he turns to Castiel. "well until next time"

"Next time?" Castiel asks.

"No time like the present" Dean says before dropping a light and igniting a circle of holy oil around the angel.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to it" Katie said.

"You're just going to leave me here?" Balthazar asked looking over to her. He heard stories of her, about her compassion for angels. He was hopping she would show a bit of compassion now.

"Yeah I am" Katie replied. "Because you're the reason you're here, and it's time for you to suffer the consequences" she looked over to Castiel and nodded before disappearing.

Katie appeared in the garage of her parent's house. She looked and spotted her dad's motorcycle. She'd never actually see him drive the damn thing, but she remembered the way he would look at it. She walked over and ran a hand over the bike.

"_I can't believe you're giving her a bike Ned" Robert said as Katie hopped on the motorcycle her grandfather had given her for her birthday. "It's a death trap" _

"_But it's awesome" Jason said before walking over to get a closer look. _

"_Dad, can I keep it" Katie pleaded. "Please, please, please" she blinked those big brown eyes of hers that always helped her get her way. _

"_Let her keep it Bob" Ned said looking over to his granddaughter. _

"_Fine" Robert said. "But you wear a helmet and promise you will be safe" Katie squealed before running over to hug her father. _

"_I will, I will" Katie said placing a kiss on her cheek. "You the best dad ever"_

"_Hey, I did give you the bike" Ned said and Katie turned and hugged him as well. _

"_Aw, you're the world's best grandfather pop" Katie said. "You know that" _

"_Kat, let's go for a spin!" Jason called and Katie turned and ran over to him. _

She stood up straight before walking back into the house. She heard commotion from the kitchen and walked into see her family digging into the food.

"Lacey, I see you're conscious" Katie said walking over and taking a seat at the table.

"Barely" Lacey mumbled. "Where have you been this evening young lady?"

"Uh, I was at Michelle" Katie said mimicking Bridget's voice. "We were doing our world history assignment"

"Oh, really" Lacey said deepening her voice to sound like her father. "Because I called Michelle's parents and you weren't there"

"How did he even get her number?" Bridget asked laughing.

"How do you think he got her number?" Katie asked turning to Lacey. "The family snitch here"

"Hey, that's not true" Lacey said.

"C'mon Lace, we all know where dad went when he needed information" Jason said. "You were his little mole"

"I think it was all part of her plan" Katie replied. "Tell dad about all of our secrets while she partied like a rock star over in Bridge Port"

"That's right" Bridget said pointing over to her little sister. "You were sneaking over there every Friday night, after you'd gotten us all grounded"

"Hey, don't get mad with me because you couldn't do your dirt" Lacey said. "I was the good daughter"

"No you were the tattle tale" Katie replied shaking her head.

"He probably would've known even if she didn't say anything" Bridget said. "He always just knew, I swear I could never get anything past that man"

"He always saw through my crap" Jason said. "No matter how much of a screw up I was, he never gave up on me"

"And he never criticized me for not being ready for being a grown up" Lacey added. "He let me take my time and knew it would happen when it happen" they all looked over to Katie, for her input on her father. She looked at their faces and dropped her head.

"I can't do this" she said standing to her feet. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to spoil the mood or anything but I can't do this" she walked away from the table and up the stairs. She was about to just go to her room and lock herself in until morning, but she stopped in front of her mother's door. She walked over and reached for the nob but it was stilled locked. She waved a hand over it and heard the lock click before opening it.

The room was dark and Katie could make out the figure on the bed. She sighed before sliding into the bed next to Linda, who to Katie's surprise wrapped an arm around her. Katie brought her hand to rest on her mothers and just closed her eyes. She knew she wouldn't fall asleep, but this was comforting and for right now just didn't want to move.

The next day Katie sat on the edge of her bed not moving. She looked down at the black dress she was wearing with her black heels. She'd been sitting there for a while, her body unable to move. She didn't want to step out of the door. She didn't want to see a casket and she definitely didn't want to see her father being lowered in the ground. She looked over to the door. She should be standing up and she should be moving, but she wasn't. She needed Dean.

Dean stood above the trunk as Sam tossed in his duffle bag. The case did help occupy him for a while, but seeing Katie didn't help. Especially since every time he saw her he felt as if something was off about her.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked snapping Dean from his thoughts. He looked down at the mask he'd helped Ben make.

"Oh, it's, uh, Ben's Halloween costume." Dean replied picking up the mask.

"Wendigo?" sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean said looking over to the mask.

"Accurate." Sam says as Dean tosses it back into the truck before closing it. They turn around and lean against the trunk and look over into the creek.

"Hey, so, uh... are you okay?" Dean asks looking over to his brother.

"Me?" Sam chuckles. " Yeah, I'm great."

"Really?" Dean asks seriously. There's been something up with his brother for a while. "Cause there's been a few times that you got me wondering."

"Come again?"

"Well, like where were you when Cas was, uh, giving the Holy Taser treatment to that kid?" Dean says.

"I was right there." Sam replies.

"Really?" Dean asks. "Cause honestly, I felt like me and Katie was the only ones raising a card."

"Right. Uh, I mean, I was with you," Sam sighed. " but...I don't know. W-we needed the intel."

"Yeah, I know, but we tortured that kid to get it." Dean stated shaking his head. He turned when his brother sighed. "I just didn't get the feeling that you—that you even cared"

"Y- you're wrong." Sam replied.

"Hey man, I'm just trying to figure this out because... something's different with you. You know that." Dean replied before his phone rang.

"Yeah." Sam mumbled. "Yeah, I know."

Dean grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the familiar number that popped up on the screen.

"Yeah"

_"Where are you?" Jason asked._

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. "What's going on?"

_"Well yeah, the funeral" Jason replied. "Why aren't you here comforting your wife, who seems like she's moments away from a mental break down"_

Dean stood from the car. This was the first time he'd heard of any funeral.

"What funeral?" Dean asked looking over to his brother who sighed before turning away. "Who died?"

_"You're kidding me" Jason snapped. "Our dad died, a couple of days ago, and today is the funeral" he sighed. "Why don't you know this?"_

"Because no one told me!" Dean snapped. "I've seen her couple times yesterday and she didn't even mention it"

_"She thought you knew Dean" Jason said. "She was with Bobby and Sam when I told her, she figured one of them would've told you"_

"And now she thinks I just don't care" Dean sighed. "Where is she?"

_"She's in her room" Jason replied. "I went up there to check on her, but she's a bit out of it" he sighed. "The funeral is about to start and I have to get there, is there any way you can get here to check on her"_

Dean looked at his watch. They were a couple of hours away, there was no way he would get there soon enough.

"We're too far" Dean said. "Look you have to know that I would be there if I could"

_"You could've been here Dean" Jason said. "You're just not" Katie's brother slammed the phone shut. _

Dean growled before walking around the car to his brother.

"Tell me you didn't know Sam" Dean snapped. "Right now if you tell me you didn't know, I'll believe you" Sam looked up to his brother. "Just tell me you didn't know about her father"

"I can't "Sam sighed and Dean shook his head and anger before turning his back to his brother. "Look, there was nothing you could do and you needed to clear your head, so I thought the hunt would be a good idea"

"A good idea Sam!" Dean snapped. "Her dad is dead and she needed me"

"If she needed you, then why didn't she mention it once when she saw you?" Sam asked. "Jason's probably making a big deal out of this, I'm sure she's fine"

"She's fine Sam!" Dean snapped. "Her dad's dead, we're you fine after dad died?" he shook his head. "When we lost him, she was there for us, and now because of your brilliant idea I can't be there for her" he turned his back. "Now she thinks I don't even care"

"People die Dean" Sam says and Dean turns to him. "She'll get past it" with that Sam got into the car. Dean stood there for a moment trying to process his brother's words. For some reason the man who just got into his car didn't seem like his brother at all. He looked at his watch again. If they only stopped for gas, and if he sped like a bat out of hell, they should make it to Baudette by tomorrow morning. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Katie stood on the edge of the cemetery, a distance from the group that surrounded her father. She didn't know how she made it this far. As soon as she caught a glimpse of the casket, her feet froze. She blinked a bit at the surrealness of the situation. For some reason everything seemed to get darker. She began stepping back when she felt a hand on her back. She looked over her shoulder and there standing was Gibbs. She felt someone grab her hand and looked over her other shoulder and saw Abby. She turned to see Tony, McGee and Ziva as well.

"DC must be falling apart, with all of its star agents here" Katie said he voice lower than anticipated. "You all didn't have to come"

"You're family kitty" Tony said. "When family needs you, you're there no question about it"

"Tony's right" McGee said. "We're here for you"

Gibbs leaned over and kissed her forehead before turning her around.

"I don't think I can do it" Katie replied.

"Yes you can" Gibbs said. "C'mon" Katie glanced over to him before turning back to the crowd and suddenly the weight holding her feet, seemed to lessen and soon she was able to move on foot in front of the other.

The Carlson home was quiet as guests sat about, having quiet conversations among themselves. Linda sat in Robert's favorite chair refusing to utter a word to anyone. She sat just staring into space, as person after person would routinely stop by and ask if she needed anything.

"Did anyone see Dean?" Tony asked as he and the other agents posted in a corner of the living room. "You'd think he'd be here wouldn't you?"

"Jason said he was pretty mad when he found out the truth" Abby said.

"Mad enough not to be there for his wife after she loses her father?" McGee asked shaking his head.

"I never did like that guy" Tony said.

"You never really met him Tony" Ziva added looking over to her partner.

"Doesn't matter" Tony said. He looked over to his boss, who seemed to be scanning the crowd. "Everything alright, boss"

"Anyone see where Katie went?" Gibbs asked turning back to his team.

"She said she was going to sit outside for a bit" Abby replied. "Away from the crowd" Gibbs nodded before making his way to the backyard, where the only thing he found was an empty swing swaying in the wind. Soon his team followed and they all looked around the empty yard.

"Where is she?" Tony asked.

"She's gone Tony" Gibbs said before turning around and walking back inside the house passed his agents.

"Where did she go?" McGee asked.

"Probably back to when things made sense" Abby replied before turning and walking back inside the house.

Katie sped down the high way, the wind blowing in her hair as she gripped the handle bars of her father's bike. She couldn't help but feel the since of familiarity of just being on a bike and on the open road, just her. This is where things made sense, where the only person she had to worry about was herself. But then she fell in love and it all fall apart. She was tired or her heart breaking. She was tired of the people she loved dying. The worse feeling one can feel is the wondering of why they were still here when good people died.

She helped stop the apocalypse and let God do his thing for a whole year. Now Katie didn't know where her place was anymore. She was lost and which direction she should go was still a mystery. She'd lived out her great destiny and now she didn't know what to do next.

The next morning…

Dean pulled in front of the house and looked over to Sam.

"You coming in?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"You go" Sam replied. "I'll wait for you out here" Dean just shook his head before getting out of the impala and running to the front door. He rang the door and waited impatiently for someone to open it. He stood up straight when the door finally opened to his surprise revealing Linda Carlson. He'd never spoken to words to the woman, since trying to get their blessing to marry her daughter.

"Uh, hello Mrs. Carlson" Dean said. "Look, I'm really sorry for your loss" she didn't say anything as she stared him.

"Mom" Jason said walking behind the woman. He looked up at Dean before turning back to him mother. "Your tea's ready" the woman nodded before turning and walking into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Dean asked. "Look, Jason I promise that if I knew about any of this I would've been here for her, I wouldn't have let her go through this alone"

"She wasn't alone Dean" Jason said. "She was surrounded by people who loved her, but it didn't mean a damn thing because the only person she wanted here was you, her husband" Jason shook his head. "Ok, so I get you being upset about what she did, but what she did she did for you, not in some sick attempt to mess with you" he sighed. "She loves you more than you deserve, and you just not being here hurt her more than you'll ever realize"

"I just want to talk to her" Dean pleaded.

"She's not here Dean" Jason said. "She's left right after the funeral. She didn't say a word to anyone about where she was going, but I don't think I would tell you if I did know" Jason took a step to Dean. "But you are going to find her and you're going to make this right" Dean just nodded before turning and walking back to his car.

"So is everything ok?" Sam asked and Dean looked over to him. "Where's is she?"

"She's not here" Dean sighed. "She left after the funeral yesterday"

"So what now?" Sam asked and Dean could almost hear the uncaring attitude in his brother's voice.

"Don't worry about it Sammy" Dean said cranking the engine to the impala. "This is my problem and I'll handle it. Wouldn't want to distract from this hunting kick you got going on"

"Dean, that's not what this is about" Sam snapped. "I'm just tired of how you and Katie's problems have to be everyone's problems" Sam sighed and looked out the window. "Evil doesn't just stop because you two are having issues"

"Well screw evil" Dean said. "I'm going to go find my wife and if you have something better you'd like to be doing, just let me know where I can drop you off" and with that Dean was pulling off.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. Will post next chapter soon!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Nothing makes sense, especially with strangers from a different time.**


	5. Carry On Wayward Children

**A/N: Hey, well I was on a roll... so here you are enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, son of a-" a girl around fifteen years old cried out as she hit the ground with a hard thud. "You said it wouldn't hurt"

"Hey, I've never done this before" a boy around eighteen years old replied lying on the cold ground.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to barf" the girl replied. "I swear if I'm dying, I'm going to come back and haunt your ass"

"Hey, shut up you're not dying" the boy said sitting up and standing to his feet. He reached out a hand and helped the girl stand to her feet as well. They looked around to find themselves standing in the middle of some sort of woods.

"Where the hell are we?" the girl asked and the boy turned to her.

"Watch your language" he snapped.

"How am I supposed to watch my language, it's physically impossible to watch the words that come out of my mouth" She replied.

"Oh, shut up smart ass" he replied before turning to scan the woods. "And to answer your question I have no idea where we are"

"Well perfect" she sighed. "Are we at least in the right time, because if we aren't than this was a total waste of time and we're both dead when we go back"

"Look we just need to find a town or something" the boy said. "But it should've worked"

"Well you did it, so it's sort of still up in the air if it worked or not" the girl said following behind the boy as they began walking. "I knew I should've made the potion"

NCIS Head Quarters

"You know only NCIS personnel is supposed to be down here" Tony said walking around to see Katie hitting a punching bag in the agencies' gym.

"You gonna make me leave?" she asked before throwing another punch. "Because I was made to believe that me being family, was welcomed here whenever I wanted" she turned doing a roundhouse kick into the punching bag.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" Tony asked passing her a bottle of water. "You're really good"

"Thanks" Katie said taking the water. "I've learned from a few different people and places, kind of picked up a few skills here and there" she looked over to him. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Why, didn't expect to see anyone?" Tony asked. "How long you think you can run from us?"

"I'm not running" Katie replied. "You call I answer the phone" she sighed. "I've talked to all of you, Jason, Lacey, Abby, hell I even talked to Dean"

"How did that conversation go?" Tony asked.

"Long" she said. "But I can't even handle being me right now, to jump back into being someone's wife" she took a seat on the floor next to Tony. "I just feel like I don't know which way is up and until I do I don't want to complicate things with other people's feelings"

"You're just trying out the lone wolf thing for a while" Tony stated and Katie nodded.

"It worked for me before" Katie said. "Just me and the open road, where everything made sense"

"Yeah, but I bet it was awful lonely" he replied standing to his feet. "You won't find any answers reverting back to someone you used to be"

"That was kind of deep Dinozzo" Katie said standing to her feet. "Fortune cookie?"

"In touch magazine" Tony said shaking his head. "I have got to update my bathroom reading material" Katie scrunched up her nose and swatted the agent on the arm. "Oh, you want to get violent, how about we take it to the ring" They both turned to the boxing ring that sat in the middle of the gym.

"I should warn you Tony, I'm not really a boxer kind of girl" Katie said as they walked over to a table that held a bunch of boxing gloves.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to teach you Kitty" Tony said handing Katie a pair of boxing gloves.

The ding of the elevator signaled for Tony to exit, which he did, a bit slower and maybe with a slight limp.

"What happened to you?" Ziva asked as she watched Tony limp to his desk and take a seat.

"None of your business Zee-vah" Tony replied before laying his head on his desk. Right now his entire body was sore. He knew it was a bad idea to go into that ring with her, and his suspicions were right after getting his butt kicked.

"Rough day in the gym Tony?" McGee asked and Tony lifted his head and looked over to him.

"What do you know probie?" Tony asked and McGee smiled.

"Just what I heard" McGee replied and this caught Ziva's attention. She stood from her desk and walked over to him.

"What exactly did you hear McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Well a couple of agents may have come into the gym just in time to see Tony knocked on his ass" McGee said as both he and Ziva turned to Tony. "By a girl"

"Oh, Tony is this true?" Ziva asked and the agent just growled before slamming his head back onto the desk. "Who was it?"

"Was it Meagan down in ballistics because she's been dying to kick your butt ever since you asked how far along she was, and she wasn't even pregnant" McGee said.

"Hey" Tony said lifting his head and looking over to the pair. "That was not my fault, she picked up a few pounds over the holiday so I just assumed"

"Yeah, did you assume right into a butt kicking?" McGee asked and Ziva laughed.

"No, McGossip" Tony replied. "It was Kitty" The smiles left their faces.

"Katie was here?" McGee asked. "When?"

"This morning" Tony replied. "I came in and saw her just knocking around a punching bag" he sighed. "Until I had the brilliant idea to take it to the ring"

"And here I was thinking you were a smart man Tony" Ziva said shaking her head as she walked to her desk. "Even I knew you wouldn't win that fight"

"You'd think you'd learned your lesson with fighting Gibbs" McGee said. "Just face it Tony, never ever fight a Gibbs, because you will not win"

"Won't win what McGee?" Gibbs asked appearing in the bull pen startling the agents.

"Oh, uh a fight boss" Tim replied. "Tony was just telling us about-" he looked over to Tony wondering if he should tell that Katie was there.

"About what McGee?" Gibbs asked sitting behind his desk.

"Why don't you tell him Tony" McGee said and Gibbs turned to Tony who sighed.

"Katie was here boss" Tony said. "This morning, she was in the gym"

"I know" Gibbs said and they all looked at him confused. "Only NCIS personnel is allowed down there, so how do you think she got access"

"I just assumed such rules didn't apply to her boss" Tony said. "Seeing as she can sort of go anywhere she wants" Tony felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "She's behind me isn't she?"

"I'm glad to see your Katie senses are improving Tony" Katie said walking around into the bull pen. "How are you feeling after our little work out this morning"

"Peachy, Kitty" Tony replied. "Thanks for asking" She laughed before walking over to Gibbs and handing him the gym pass.

"Thanks" she said and Gibbs looked down at the pass.

"Keep it" he replied. "Never know when you need to let off a little steam" she just nodded before slipping the pass back into her bag. "So where are you headed?"

"Probably to work on my car for a while" Katie replied. "Who knows maybe I'll get an epiphany and figure out this whole meaning of life thing"

"How is the mustang coming along?" Tony asked and Katie turned to him.

"Well…its. .. coming" she replied.

"You have no idea what you're doing , do you?" Tony asked and Katie just glared at him.

"I do, I'm just still trying to figure out a couple of things" Katie said. "Heed my words Dinozzo, this time next year I will be giving you a ride in my darling Sheila"

"I'll believe it when I see it" Tony said before Gibbs phone rang. With a 'uh huh' Gibbs hung up and looked to his team. "Got a case boss?"

"What do you think Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked. "Grab your gear, let's go" Gibbs grabbed his gun and put it in his holster before walking around his desk. He placed a kiss on Katie's cheek before walking out of the bull pen.

"See ya Katie" McGee said following the boss.

"You will have to tell me in great detail how you kick Tony's butt" Ziva said gaining a glare from Tony before following after the other agents.

"If you truly care about me, you'll tell no one" Tony said. Katie just smiled shaking her head.

"You have my word Tony, I will not tell a soul" She promised. He smiled before rushing off to catch the elevator.

"You're the best!" he called right before the elevators closed. Katie shook her head before turning and heading out the back way of the office.

Once away from all prying eyes and a spot where security cameras weren't watching and she ported to Bobby's yard. She heard music playing in the distance, and noticed it was coming from the area where Sheila was. She followed the music and as she suspected that was where the music was coming from. And the person playing that music.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked and Dean pulled his head from under the hood and looked over at her. She tried keeping her face stern, but found it hard not noticing how good he looked in his tight black t-shirt that just accentuated his muscles so perfectly.

"Well Bobby told me you weren't having much luck, so I thought I'd check her out" Dean said before grabbing a towel and wiping his hands.

"Thanks but I'm good" Katie said.

"Oh really?" Dean asked walking over and picking up her book from the drivers seat. "And what would you call this?"

"That's…That's nothing" Katie said shaking her head. "I'm fine, I can do this"

"I'm sure you can" Dean replied tossing the book back into the car. "But I promised I would help, and that's what I'm here to do"

"Dean" Katie sighed. "Look I get what you're doing, but just don't ok" she turned and started walking back toward the house, but he grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"You can't just walk away like this" Dean said. "What do you want me to say, I'm sorry, well I am, I should've been there for you, I would've been there for you if I knew"

"It's fine Dean" Katie said turning but Dean caught her arm again.

"It's not fine" Dean snapped. "We're not fine"

"Maybe there's a reason for that Dean" Katie snapped back. "Maybe there's a reason we can't be happy for too long" she snatched her arm from his grasp. "Maybe there's a reason I screw up everything"

"What are you saying?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying that maybe we rushed into this" Katie said shaking her head. "Maybe we wanted this to be something so bad that we couldn't see what all the signs were telling us" she turned around and he caught her arm again. She whipped around to him. "Dean, stop!"

"No" he said. "I know what you're doing, and I'm not letting you" he brought a hand to the side of her face. "We belong together and I'm not going to let you run away from us"

"I'm not running Dean" Katie whispered placing her hand on his and pulling it away. "I'm facing the truth" And with those words she was gone.

"Damnit!" he snapped kicking the dirt.

"So…" The girl asked. "Where the hell are we?"

"Hey, I tell you about your language one more time" the boy replied. "It's April third 2011" he read from the newspaper.

"So he's here?" she asked. "How do we find him?"

"Well we know who he's after" the boy said looking over to her. "We find them, we might find Draz"

"This is going to be so weird" the girl said. "What are we supposed to say?"

"We'll just tell them we need help with a hunt" the boy said. "They never turn down the chance to help someone, especially when the supernatural is involved"

"Should we use our real names?" The girl asked.

"No, how about you're Blaire and I'm Simon" he replied and she looked at him confused. "what those are simple"

"Fine" Blaire sighed. "Ok April 2011 was right after she reversed the spell and gave him his memory back"

"And he missed the funeral" Simon added. "And she got all pissed about it"

"So you can have the potty mouth?" Blaire asked.

"I'm an adult" Simon retorted.

"That's a matter of opinion" Blaire replied. "So they aren't going to be together, so we're going to have to split up"

"Yeah, I'm not letting my little sister wonder around in another time by herself" Simon replied.

"You got a better idea?" Blaire asked and Simon was quiet. "Well then I guess I'm going to see her and you get the big guy"

"Fine, just be careful" Simon replied. "We don't have much time so get her to this address" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. He handed it to Blaire who quickly pocketed. "This is the place we're supposed to take them"

"I know" Blaire sighed.

Katie sat in the diner still sipping on her coffee. She was torn. She didn't know if what she did was the right decision. That had been happening lately. She was doing things and then rethinking then after the fact. She heard the bell above the door ring and looked up to see a teenage girl walked through the door. The girl's brown hair stopped at her shoulder as she wore a red and blue flannel shirt with a pair of blue jeans. There was something familiar about the girl. Katie just brushed the thought off and looked back into her cup.

Blaire walked into the diner and immediately found the woman she was looking for. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. The woman looked exactly the same, she was beautiful. She took a deep breath before walking over to her.

"Uh, excuse me" Katie looked up and there was the girl. "You're Katie right?" Katie quirked an eyebrow at the girl. "I need your help" the girl sat down in the seat across from her and leaned in a bit closer to her.

"Look kid I don't know what you heard but I'm not in the mood for pranks" Katie said.

"Look, this isn't a prank" Blaire said. She looked around to make sure no one was listening before leaning in a bit closer. "It's a supernatural problem"

"Who are you?" Katie asked. She couldn't believe this kid was having supernatural troubles. It shouldn't surprise her, seeing as she came across a few demons when she was a kid. "Where are your parents"

"They were kidnapped" Blaire replied. "By demons, lots of demons and me and my brother just don't know what to do"

"Why were they kidnapped?" Katie asked and Blaire glanced out the window trying to think of something.

"They're hunters" Blaire said turning back to Katie. "Like really good and I guess the demons were tired of it"

"I'm sorry kid but demons don't kidnap people who make them mad, they kill them" Katie replied. "Look I know this maybe hard to take but the chances of your parents still being alive is slim"

"But they are!" Blaire said a bit louder than intended. "They have information that a lot of demons want"

"What information?" Katie asked.

"Information about… about purgatory" Blaire blurted out.

"What sort of information?" Katie asked

"I don't know" Blaire said. "I caught that much from eavesdropping,. Look if you don't help me my parents are dead, so please"

"Ok, ok" Katie said. "I'll help you" a smile came to Blaire's lips before she stood to her feet grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her toward the door. Katie was barely able to pull a couple of dollars from her pocket to pay for the coffee, before she was being pulled out the door.

Simon stood outside of Bobby's front door and with a fist to the door, still unsure of what he was going to say. His hesitation didn't matter when the door suddenly swung open revealing the man he'd come to see.

"Can I help you kid?" Dean asked and Simon stood frozen. He stared for a moment just looking at how much the man looked the same as he remembered. "Kid?"

"Uh, right hello…" he shook his head. "I mean hey" he said a bit deeper. Dean always had a deep gruff voice and when he spoke to him, Simon always found himself trying to mimic him. "Are you Dean?"

"Who wants to know?" Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"My name is Simon and I need your help " the boy said. "Look, my parents were kidnapped and I need your help to get them back"

"Kid I don't know what you heard, but you're looking for the cops" Dean said.

"No, look they were kidnapped by demons" Simon replied and this caught Dean's attention. "I heard you and your brother and wife are good at these sort of problems and right now I don't know who else to go to" Dean felt bad for the kid.

"Fine, come in" Dean said stepping back to let the boy in. Sam walked from the kitchen and noticed the boy. The first thing that popped into his head was how familiar he seemed.

"Dean" Sam said walking into the living room. "Who's this?" Simon looked over to the tall man and smiled. It seemed time did favor some people.

"Sam this is Simon" Dean introduced. "Simon, this is my brother Sam"

"I've heard a lot about you" Simon said standing up and holding out a hand to the youngest Winchester. Sam glanced over to Dean who just shrugged before reaching out and shaking the boy's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"He needs our help" Dean said looking over to his brother. "His parents have been kidnapped by demons"

"Kidnapped?" Sam asked. "Isn't it more likely that they're dead?" Sam looked over to the kid's hurt expression. "Sorry, but demons don't usually just kidnap people unless they have something they want"

"Well my parents do" Simon replied. "They have some information"

"What kind of information?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Simon sighed. "They try to keep us as far away from that stuff as possible, but I know a couple of weeks ago they found out something. Something big"

"Look, we'd love to help but we're kind of busy" Sam said and Simon just turned to Dean.

"I get that you guys are probably working on stopping the next apocalypse, but these are my parents and whether you help me or not I'm going" the boy snapped. "You really want it on your conscious, letting an inexperienced kid go and try and take on a bunch of demons."

Dean looked over to Sam who just shook his head.

"Give us a sec" Dean said before walking into the kitchen and Sam followed him.

"Dean, we can't I just found something in Wisconsin we need to check out" Sam said.

"Sam, I'm sure this isn't big we just go in get the kid's parents and be done with it" Dean said. "Why don't you go a head and check out the Wisconsin thing and I'll help the kid"

"Fine, do what you want" Sam said before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

"Is everything alright?" Simon asked when Dean came back into the living room.

"Sorry, my brother just hasn't been himself" Dean said looking toward the door.

"You have no idea" Simon muttered.

"What was that?" Dean asked turning back to the boy.

"I said do you have any ideas?" Simon asked and Dean just sighed before running a hand through his hair.

Draz looked up to the mansion and rolled his eyes before walking in uninvited. The moment he stepped in he was surrounded.

"Sorry, old chap I wasn't expecting any visitors" Crowley said stepping from behind one of his guards. "And who might you be?"

"I don't have time for this" Draz replied. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a necklace, which had a blue stone that hung from it. He whispered something and suddenly a the stone began glowing and the demons that surrounded him fell to the ground. All but Crowley. "You'd do well to surround yourself with higher level demons" he put the charm back into his pocket.

"I'll keep that in mind" Crowley said stepping over one of the demons. "You mind if I see that little trinket you got there?"

"Actually I do" Draz replied. "I'm here for information"

"Nothing comes cheap my friend" Crowley said. "Your trinket for my information"

"How about your information, for your life" Draz said before lifting a hand toward the demon. Crowley felt the his neck crushing. He tried breathing but it wasn't happening. The demon fell to his knees.

"Who…Who are you?" Crowley asked.

"I'm Drazul" the demon replied his eyes going red. "And I need any information you have on one Katherine and Dean Winchester"

"What do you want to know about them for?" Crowley asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The demon asked. "I'm going to kill them"

Blaire held on tight on the back of Katie's bike as they sped down the open road. She couldn't explain how amazing it felt. They pulled up in front of the house that seemed like it was taken right out of a horror movie. Blaire hopped off the back of the bike and looked up at the house. She reached in her pocket for the address Simon had given her and this was indeed the place.

"I hope this place is safe" the girl thought. The big Victorian style house that seemed to sit off in the middle of nowhere. She looked around, there was no one around for miles.

"So this is the place?" Katie asked hopping off her bike.

"Yeah, this is where my friend followed them" Blaire replied looking back to the house. "My parents are somewhere in there"

"Don't worry kid I'll get them out" Katie replied.

"So do you need me to do anything?" Blaire asked and Katie just gave her a small smile and tossed her the keys to her dad's bike.

"Yeah, stay out here and if you see anyone that isn't me, you get on that bike and you get out of here" Katie replied. Blaire looked over to the bike.

"But I don't know how to drive one of those things" the girl said. "I wanted to but my parents said a bunch of crap about it being unsafe"

"They're right" Katie said. "But for today you're gonna have to learn" she looked over to the bike. Just twist this to go, and this is your break" she looked up to the girl. "If I'm not out in about an hour you get on this bike and you leave and you don't look back" Blaire nodded. "Ok, well hopefully the next time you see me, you'll also see your parents"

Blaire watched as the woman walked up the walk way up the porch stairs. Katie peeked into the side window but it was too dark inside to see anything. She looked back to the door as it suddenly opened on its own. She glanced back to Blaire one more time before turning and walking into the house, only to have the door slam shut behind her.

Simon sat in the passenger side of the impala and couldn't get over how little the car had changed since he last saw it. Dean glanced over to the kid who was quiet the entire ride.

"So, how old are you kid?" Dean asked.

"Uh, eighteen" Simon said. "Birthday was last month"

"Ah, I don't even think I remember being eighteen" Dean replied. "So are you in school?"

"Yeah, I'm in my second year of college actually" Simon replied and Dean looked over impressed.

"You must be a smart kid" Dean said.

"Nah, I'm just pretty lucky I guess" Simon replied. "My parents stayed on me about school, especially my dad" Simon looked over to Dean. "For a long time I resented him for that, then I realized I owe him a lot"

"That's how it is isn't it?" Dean asked. "Parents nagging you about what is right and what you should be doing and you don't understand it until later in life"

"Were you close to your father?" Simon asked and Dean looked over to him with a furrowed brow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry"

"That's not it" Dean said. "I guess there are still some things I'm trying to figure out about my old man"

"Dads are sometimes hard to understand" Simon said. "Or maybe we're just thinking too hard" Dean nodded in agreement and glanced over to the boy. Why did this kid remind him of someone?

"I think that's it" Simon said glancing from the windshield. Dean looked up at the big house and shook his head.

"This must be where Stephen King is shooting his next movie" Dean said and Simon laughed a bit. They got out of the impala and saw the motorcycle that sat in front of the house. They scanned the area but didn't see anyone.

"Cook bike" Simon said walking over to the motorcycle. "I wonder who it belongs to"

"With my luck probably my wife" Dean said walking over to the bike. They heard something crash and both looked over to the house. "Look kid, here" Dean handed Simone the keys to the impala. "I love that car, knowing that, if I don't come out, or someone that doesn't look like me come out you take my car and you get the hell out of here" Simon nodded before looking over to the impala.

"I could help you" Simon said.

"Listen kid, I know at your age hunting and all looks glamorous, but it's not it's dangerous and people get killed which is why I'm leaving you to look out duty" Dean walked over to the trunk of the impala and grabbed a few weapons. "Just remember what I said, and whatever you do, don't try and play the hero" Simon watched the man walk up the stairs of the porch and up to the door. He reached forward and to his surprise and found the door unlocked. He looked back to the kid once more before walking in, he jumped when the door slammed behind him.

"Hey!" Blaire said surprising Simon. "He's here?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Simon asked.

"Well her bike's here" Blaire replied. "So I say there's a pretty good chance I didn't screw up" she looked back to the house. "I'm not the beaver you know"

"I don't even want to think about how this plan would go if the beaver was here" Simon sighed. "You are good for something" Blaire smacked his arm.

"So now what?" Blaire asked.

"Now you stand watch" Simon said. "I'm going to find Draz before he finds them"

"You're gonna go alone?" Blaire asked. "I can help you, you know"

"Look, it's way too dangerous for you" Simon replied.

"It's dangerous for you too" Blaire snapped. "How many demons have you hunted in your whole life"

"More than you" Simon replied. "Right, now we don't have a choice, I'm it" he went over and kissed the top of her head. "Stay here and make sure they don't get out of there"

"I don't know how long that'll be" Blaire said. "She'll probably figure it out soon"

"Well then I better go" Simon replied.

"Be careful" Blaire said.

"You too little sister" Simon replied before turning and leaving. Blaire turned back to the house.

"Please let this work" she whispered to herself.

Dean held his gun up ready as he walked around the dark house. The windows were boarded so no light got in. He held his flashlight steady with his other hand. He heard movement from upstairs and headed up that way. He moved slowly down the long dark hallway until he reached a door. He pressed his ear up against it and heard movement from the other side. He took a deep breath before turning the knob and pointing the gun in first. He felt someone grab his arm and pull him inside. Before he knew his arms was hitting the door, knocking the gun out of his hands, before he was knocked on his butt, while someone pinned him to the ground.

"Dean!" Katie said grabbing his fallen flashlight and placing it between them so they could see. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you know, I was just about to ask you the same thing" Dean said.

"I'm working" Katie said. "and you?"

"Well I'm working too" Dean replied.

"Don't tell me you're here to save a girl's parents too" Katie sighed and Dean shook his head.

"No" Dean replied. "I'm here to save a boy's parents"

"I think we've been set up" Katie replied. "I've looked through this house and there is no one here and that's not the worst of it"

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Look" Katie said standing to her feet. Dean followed her back down the stairs to the living room. "I saw this beauty when I finished searching the place" She shine the light to the ceiling and up above was drawn intricate symbol.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"That Dean is the symbol of Depicio" Katie replied. "It's a trap Dean"

"What do you mean a trap?" Dean asked.

"I mean were stuck here unless someone else opens that door" Katie sighed. "Please tell me someone knows you're here"

"I can't" Dean replied. "You?"

"No one" Katie said collapsing on a very dusty couch.

"What, you can't use your powers to just pop us out of here?" Dean asked.

"Wait Dean that's a good idea" Katie said sarcastically. "I didn't even try that the moment I saw the damn thing on the ceiling"

"So why would these kids want to lock us away in here?" Dean asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine Dean" Katie replied standing to her feet. "Do you have a lighter"

"What you're gonna torch the place?" Dean asked and Katie shook her head.

"No, Dean candles" Katie replied. "I'm going to light them so I can see you when I strangle you" Dean reached into his pocket and placed the lighter in her hand.

"Funny, princess, real funny" Dean replied.

"You mind sharing how exactly you plan on killing the dear Winchester power couple?" Crowley asked pouring himself a drink. He turned back to Draz who was clearly annoyed. "It's just many have tried and all have failed, just want to know what you're bringing to the table"

"I'm bringing knowledge" Draz said. "I'm from the future Crowley, one where those two make me a very unhappy demon"

"Get in line lad" Crowley said before taking a sip of his scotch. "They're making demon's unhappy in their own time, what makes you so special"

"I thought the whole going back in time too kill my nemeses made me special" Draz replied. Crowley just shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

"All I'm sayin is you have the older, slower versions of the people you're trying to kill now" Crowley replied. "How do you plan on killing them in their prime"

"By using their weaknesses against them" Draz said with a grin.

"Yet, again it's been done" Crowley replied. "But hey I'm always rooting for the little guy, so I'm in" He walked over to the demon. "what do you need?"

Chuck Shirley assumed that his life of being pulled into the Supernatural was over. But the knock on his door threw` that whole theory out the window.

When he opened the door he really wanted to kick himself.

"I'm sorry whatever you're selling I probably already have it" Chuck said trying to close the door, but Simon was quick and pushed it back open.

"I'm not a salesman Chuck" Simon replied pushing past the man and walking into his house.

"I know" Chuck said closing the door and walking in behind the kid. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to know where Draz is" Simon said. "So I need you to do your prophet thing and tell me"

"My prophet thing?" Chuck asked. "Look I know you're not from around here but I still don't even really get what this prophet thing is"

"That's not my problem" Simon said. "Right now all I care about is finding Drazul and keeping them safe"

"You know they may actually could help with this better than I could" Chuck replied.

"They probably could, but I'm not risking it" Simon said. "I have to keep Draz far away from them"

"You're not even a real hunter" Chuck said. "How are you going to stop him?"

"Well I'll stop him by killing him" Simon said. "All I need from you is to tell me his location"

"It's uncanny, you know that don't you?" Chuck asked looking over the young man. "You act like him too"

"So I've been told" Simon replied. "You going to help me or not"

"Do I really have a choice?" Chuck asked.

"Not really" Simon replied.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked looking over to Katie was sitting on the chair across from him. Her eyes were shut tight.

"I'm trying to get out of here" Katie replied.

"You're going to give yourself a migraine" Dean replied and Katie sighed opening her eyes.

"You're right" Katie sighed. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"We could talk" Dean said and Katie just rolled her eyes. "So Bobby tells me you haven't been sleeping"

"I swear Bobby has developed a very big mouth" Katie sighed. "It's nothing I'm functioning"

"You're functioning?" Dean repeated. "How long?"

"Well the big guy left without a word or whistle about six months ago so if you don't count that time Bobby drugged me, your screwed up family tasing me, or that demon knocking me unconscious, I say about six months"

"You haven't slept in six months?" Dean asked his voice full of worry. "And you didn't think this was worth looking into because…"

"Because it's not a big deal" Katie replied. "I mean it hasn't affected me, it's probably just some effect of being the vessel of God"

"Do you really believe that?" Dean asked and Katie turned from him.

"I don't know what to believe anymore" Katie said. They were quiet for a moment.

"About your dad" Dean started but Katie raised her hand stopping.

"Dean, now is really not the time to go that deep" Katie said standing to her feet. "I know why you weren't there, I don't understand what happened, but I get it, that can be the end of it" she walked into what looked like a dining room, a long table in the center surrounded by chairs. Katie slid on top of the table and folded her legs. She looked up to see Dean walking in as well.

"How are you doing?" Dean asked. "I mean with all of it"

"With my dad dying?" Katie asked. "The truth, I was a bit depressed but I didn't get angry and I didn't cry, which scares the hell out of me" she ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe the whole no sleeping is affecting me"

"Or it just hasn't hit you yet" Dean said. "I know when my dad died I tried to focus so hard on being strong and trying not to be effected but in the end I could hold that up for long, it's gonna hit you"

"Yeah, well any clues into the pod person walking around in your brother's body?" Katie asked and Dean chuckled.

"Not a clue" Dean said. "But there is something different about him"

"You want to know something?" Katie asked. "The moment I laid eyes on him I knew there was something off about him, and I think he knew it because he'd never stay around for too long"

"You think it's serious?" Dean asked and Katie sighed.

"I think your brother was trapped in a cage with Lucifer and Michael" Katie said. "I think him coming back from that without it being serious would be a problem" she shook her head. "And the crazy thing is, I think I know what it is" she looked back to Dean. "Ever since I've been back I've been having the flashes of random memories and feelings I can't explain, it's like before when I knew something but had no idea at the same time" Dean looked back to her. "And I'm making no sense"

"No, I get it" Dean said. "Maybe you're readjusting. I mean you were just the vessel of God, I'm sure things got twisted and out of whack, maybe it's going to take some time before things go back to the way they were"

"Hey, let's talk about something else" Katie said. "Like how I was able to get the drop on you so fast"

"Please, I knew it was you" Dean said. "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask" Katie rolled her eyes.

"And with that, I am leaving" Katie stood to her feet and grabbed a candle and began walking upstairs.

"Aw you can't get rid of me that easy princess" Dean said catching up and following her.

Blaire was sitting on Katie's bike fiddling with something or other when she stopped. She didn't feel alone anymore. She looked behind her, but there was no one there. She turned back and nearly jumped when she saw the trench coat clad angel in front of her.

"Who…Who are you?" Blaire asked.

"I am Castiel" the angel replied. "And you are not from this time"

"Wait Castiel…The Castiel" Blaire replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny, I was just about to ask you that same question" Castiel replied.

"I swear you've gotten more annoying since I last saw you" Katie said lighting a few candles in the room. Dean just took a seat in the chair next to the door and watched as she illuminated the room.

"It's you princess" Dean said. "You bring it out in me" he laughed. "You should see the look on your face"

"I didn't know getting me all riled up was entertaining" Katie said lighting the last candle before leaning on the wall on the other side of the room, facing Dean.

"You have no idea princess" Dean said grinning at her. He stared at her for a moment. He could never get tired of just looking at her.

"Stop staring at me" Katie said shaking her head. Even in the dim lit room, she could see that look in his eyes. She could already feel that spark in her stomach.

"Aw, that's like asking me to stop breathing" Dean said and Katie glared over at him. "That was all me"

"You're such a dork" Katie said. " Just stop"

"Stop what?" Dean asked.

"Stop with the flirting" Katie replied.

"I thought you liked my flirting?" Dean asked a smile never leaving his lips. "You did marry me"

"One, I didn't like your flirting, I liked the attention" Katie replied. "Your flirting was horrible" Dean smiled before standing to his feet and walking over to her. "What are you doing?" He was close to her before she could ask another question.

"It was horrible huh?" Dean asked and Katie met his eyes. She could feel her heart racing. He was definitely too close.

"Dean what are you doing?" Katie asked when Dean's hands came around her waist. They were slowly slipping under the bottom of her shirt. His rough hand moving across her stomach.

"You still get goose bumps when I touch you" Dean said bringing his lips to her neck. And in that moment she was gone. Every question, every doubt was gone. Nothing felt more right than this moment. She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Adverse effects" she whispered and she felt him lightly chuckle against her skin. "Along with a rapid heartbeat and a sudden weakness in the knees"

"Well then I guess we better get you off your feet" Dean said before picking her up by the waist, her legs wrapping around his, as he carries her and lays her on the bed.

Katie and Dean lay tangle up in each other's bodies after making love. Neither one can explain the feeling that's coursing through their veins right now. Right now nothing exists outside these four walls.

"God, I've missed you princess" Dean whispers. "Even when I didn't know who you were, I missed you" he sighed but looked down to her. He smiled at the sound of her light snoring. "Yeah you still got it Dean" the man said to himself.

Blaire hopped off the bike and began easing back as the angel continued to ease toward her.

"Wait" she said stopping. She looked up to Castiel. "You're not an angel" his eyes flashed and she saw what he really was. "Shapeshifter"

"Smart kid" the shifter replied. "But I'm afraid you're wrong" The demon transformed and Blaire's eyes went wide.

"Draz" she said. "How did you-?"

"One thing about time jumping is that you're drawn to other jumpers" Draz said stepping toward her. "I could feel the moment you and that brother of yours crossed over"

"Well so" Blaire said. "We know what you're doing. And we're going to stop you" Draz started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are kid" Draz said before wrapping a hand around the girl's neck and lifting her off the ground. "You're the ones who will get me what I want"

Simon felt a gut wrenching pain in his stomach.

"what's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"It's Draz" Simon said looking over to the prophet. "He has my sister"

"Look, what do you want me to do?" Chuck asked.

"I need you to focus Chuck" Simon said walking around to the prophet. "Did he bring it?" Chuck closed his eyes and tried focusing on the moment he saw Drazul crossover into their time. After a moment his eyes snapped open and he looked up to the young man.

"I can't believe it worked" Chuck said.

"What did you see?" Simon asked.

"I saw him appear in those woods" Chuck recalled. "And the necklace fell to the ground, he picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket"

"Thanks Chuck" Simon said and Chuck watched him leave.

Katie shot up from the bed, her breathing erratic.

"Hey" Dean said sitting up wrapping an arm around her. "What's wrong?" She turned to look at him.

"I don't know" she said. She couldn't explain the weird feeling that was in the pit of her stomach. Someone needed her. "Get dressed" before Dean could protest, she was getting out of the bed and putting on her clothes.

"You mind sharing with the rest of us, what's going on?" Dean asked pulling on his pants.

"Not sure yet" Katie said buttoning her shirt. "But we need to get out of here" She pulled on her shoes before running down the stairs. It didn't take long for Dean to catch up to her.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked watching Katie trying to pull the boards from the window.

"I'm trying to get out of here Dean" Katie said giving up on the window. They heard something crash outside and they turned to each other. "That doesn't sound good"

Blaire lay on the ground gasping for air. She pushed herself to her feet and turned back to the demon.

"Oh you're such a big bad demon" Blaire said backing away. "Beating up on a kid!"

"Yeah" a voice said from behind the demon. Drazul turned to see Simon glaring at him. "How about someone your own size"

"I'm looking" Draz said walking over to the man. "I'm still not seeing anyone my own size boy"

Katie walked into the living room and grabbed Dean's flashlight. She shined it to the trapped drawn on the ceiling.

"what are you doing?" Dean asked looking up to the ceiling as well.

"The thing is with these symbols, they're so intricate that it's easy to forget something" Katie said. "A loop hole, or a missing piece"

"I don't understand" Dean said.

"Wait, if there isn't a missing piece" Katie said looking over to him. "You could always create one" she looked over to Dean. "Hand me your gun" Dean looked at her confused.

"No offense but the last time I gave you a gun, you shot me" Dean said and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Fine keep the gun" Katie said before running into the kitchen. She looked under the sink and pulled out a jug filled with some sort of cleaning fluid. She grabbed a glass bottle and emptied its contents into the sink before pouring the cleaning fluid inside and closing it tight. She ran back into the living room.

"What are you going to do with that?" Dean asked.

"Hopefully get the contents of this bottle onto the ceiling" Katie said. She looked up to the ceiling. "You played a little football back in the day right?" She looked over to Dean. "How's your arm?"

"I guess we're gonna find out" Dean said taking the bottle. He looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath before pulling his arm back and throwing the bottle. He quickly threw his body over Katie's to cover from the shattered glass. After a moment they looked up to the ceiling to see it dripping from the fluid.

"Ok, let's do this" Katie said and Dean pointed his gun and shot. They both looked up to see the moment the bullet touch the ceiling, a raging fire erupting burning away the symbol. They ran over to the door. Dean reached for the knob and it opened. The first thing they saw was the two kids they were supposed to be helping lying on the ground. Katie quickly ran out, raising a hand sending the demon flying.

"Ok I'm totally confused" Dean said walking to stand beside her.

"Me too" Katie replied. She saw the kids and ran down to them. She went over to Blaire. "Hey, Kid"

"I knew you'd come" Blaire said letting Katie help her to her feet. "You always come" Dean walked over and help Simon to his feet.

"We're gonna have a little talk when all this is over" Dean said to the young man.

"I was wondering when you two was going to show up" Drazul said standing his feet. "Looks like my plan worked"

"Who the hell are you?" Katie asked placing Blaire behind her.

"I almost forgot we haven't been introduced yet" Draz replied. "But I guess now is as good as any, my name is Draz and I am here to kill you"

"You're a demon?" Katie asked and he nodded a yes. "And you're here to kill us?" he nodded once again. She turned to Dean. "Because that's something that's never been done"

"Yeah, where's the originality bub?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Right here" Draz said taking the necklace from his pocket.

"Don't look at the rock!" Simon yelled, but it was too late. Katie and Dean were already collapsing to the ground.

"Aw, it's too late kid" Draz said walking over to the fallen Winchesters. He climbed over their bodies and walked over to Simon and Blaire "I've won and they will never live to see my reign"

"You my friend are an idiot" Blaire snapped. "Number one rule of hunting, always make sure when you kill something, it stays dead… or at least was dead to begin with" Draz's eyebrows furrowed and he turned surprised not to see Dean and Katie nowhere in sight.

"Didn't want to completely destroy your confidence" Dean said and the demon turned to see Katie and Dean standing in front of him. "Pretty decent acting job though"

"How-?" Draz growled.

"The stone of Mongul" Katie said. "Powerful to kill anything ,it's holder wishes" the demon's eyes widened. "Yeah bet you didn't think I knew that did you" Katie held out her hand and the charm flew from the demons' pocket into her hand. "I bet you don't know who created this though do you?" the demon glared at her. "That would be a one Rebbecca Thomas, my great, great, probably a couple more greats, aunt" she smiled at the demon. "It's harmless against me and my family" she held the charm up. "But it definitely isn't harmless against you" they watched as the lights flashed behind the demons red eyes before he fell dead to the ground. She turned and faced the two teenagers. "And I'm guessing neither did you"

"I didn't know that" Blaire said before looking over to Simon. "Why didn't you know that?" she smacked him on the arm.

"Don't hit me" Simon said rubbing his arm. He turned back to Katie and Dean. "We didn't know, but even if we did we still didn't want to risk it"

"Who are you kids?" Dean asked looking between the two. "I mean I appreciate the whole trying to save our lives and everything, but you're just kids, it's not your job" The two teenagers shared a look before turning back to the two Winchesters.

"Uh, community service?" Blaire replied. "You're never too young to help, right?"

"So you two decided to help two strangers with a demon that was out to kill them?" Katie asked. "That's what you want us to believe?" They nodded. "Ok"

"Ok?" Dean asked looking over to his wife. "We got nothing but a bunch of lies and that's ok?"

"Dean they have their reasons for what they did and it may have possibly saved our lives" Katie said turning back to the teenagers. "But never ever do it again, we're grownups and going up against demons is our jobs not yours, do you understand?"

"Yes" Blaire and Simon replied.

"So do you guys need a ride somewhere?" Katie asked.

"Actually no, we sort of have our own ride" Simon replied. "Thanks though, for everything, especially for saving our lives"

"Thanks for trying to save ours" Katie said with a small smile.

"Let's go half pint" Simon said holding out his hand to his sister.

"Don't call me half pint, short bus" Blaire said taking her brother's hand. She turned back to Dean and Katie and smiled at them with a wave. "Do you smell smoke?"

"Crap, I almost forgot" Katie said before turning and running back to the house. The fire had spread rapidly. Dean had ran behind her throwing an arm around her waist stopping her from going in. She pointed a palm into the house and recited _" Fire than burns, burn no more, undo the damage, make it as it was before" _They watched as the flames died down and the damage it caused reversed, including the symbol on the ceiling being restored. They stepped back as the door slammed shut. "I'm going to have to look into this house" they turned around to find the two teenagers gone.

"Where did they go?" Dean asked scanning the area but they were nowhere in sight. They walked down the stairs and searched more but they were gone.

"I don't know" Katie sighed. "Weirder and weirder" she said before yawning. They walked over to the impala and Dean looked at her a grin spreading across his face. "What are you grinning at?"

"I didn't mean to wear you out princess" Dean said bringing his arms her waist and turning her to him.

"Like your ego needed boosting" Katie said looking up into his eyes. "What am I going to do with you Winchester?"

"Do you really want me to answer that" Dean said pulling her closer to him. "Because it could get pretty graphic"

"Oh is that so?" Katie asked bringing her lips closer to Dean's, who stared for a moment before bringing his lips to hers. He lifted her from the ground, sitting her on the hood of the impala, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Dean?" Katie said their kisses never stopping.

"hmm?" Dean asked as he pressed soft kisses along her neck.

"Your pocket is vibrating" Katie replied. He pulled back and reached in his pocket and looked at the caller ID. "Who is it?" He looked up to her and she noticed him get nervous. She peeked at the phone and the smile fell from her lips. "It's Lisa"

"Yeah, I could call her back" Dean said. He saw the hurt in her eyes.

"No, it could be important" Katie said before hopping off the hood. "You should answer it" Dean sighed before bring the phone to his ear.

"Hello…No, no I'm not busy, what's up?" Dean answered. Katie watched and remembered that he had a whole other life once, one that didn't involve her. She watched as her talked to her and couldn't help but think that there would always be a piece of him that missed the safe life he had with Lisa and Ben. She shouldn't be surprised, she was the one who sent him there. And now maybe their place in his heart, outweighed hers. "No, yeah I'll talk to him" Dean turned around and Katie and her bike was gone. "Lisa, I gotta call you back" Dean dropped his hand to his side and looked around but she was gone. "Damnit!"

Simon and Blaire stood and smiled at the beautiful house in front of them. Neither one them thought they could miss the old place as much as they did at this moment.

"There's no place like home" Blaire and Simon looked at her. "What, the moment called for it so I said it"

"I'm glad you can joke, because we're so dead when we walk in there" he said turning back to the house.

"I know" Blaire sighed. "You think they suspected anything, the them in the past"

"I don't think so, we played the whole Blaire and Simon thing very well" Simon replied. "We should get this over with" They began walking to the door and the moment their feet touched the welcome mat, both froze.

"You know we could run away, go to Vegas create a brother and sister act" Blaire said. "We could live the good life"

"Ok, one where do you get these ideas?" the boy asked. "And two have you forgotten who our parents are, they'd be in the front row ready to murder us"

"You're right" she said turning back to the house. They both took a deep breath and before Simon could turn the knob the door was swinging open revealing very a very angry dad.

"Dad, before you say anything I think you should know that we have a good explanation, that we think you'll be very proud of" the boy said.

"Oh really" his father said crossing his arms over his chest. "There's a good reason you and your sister have gone missing for the entire day scaring your entire family to death" he took a step toward his son. "There's a good reason neither one of you called to say where you were so we would know you were safe"

"Oh, thank God" there mother said appearing in the doorway. She quickly wrapped her arms around the girl in a tight hug before pulling away and checking the girl over. "Are you ok, are you hurt?"

"We're fine mom" the boy said and his mother looked over to him.

"Well you won't be for long" she snapped. "Where were you?"

"We went after Draz" he replied and his parents both looked at him shocked. "Look I know what you're going to say but we had to stop him"

"Yeah but it was dangerous" his dad snapped. "And you and your sister could've been killed"

"Guys let's just cool it ok" their mom said standing between them. "Let's just discuss this in the morning, you two go get cleaned up and ready for bed" the two teenagers nodded before walking back toward the house. "Blaire" stopped and turned and ran back to her mother.

"It was ok mom" she said. "You came, just like you always do" the girl turned around and went into the house with her brother where they found a small boy sitting on the bottom of the stairs smiling at them.

"You two are so dead"

"Well you're gonna be first beaver" Blaire says before chasing after the boy. Simon just shakes her head before glancing out the door to see his parents in a tight embrace before turning and walking up the stares. He wanted to save his parents and that's what he did.

* * *

**A/N: Interesting huh? Where am I going with this?" **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Katie is destined to get tangled up with vampires... this time it sort of cuts close to home**

*****SPOILER ALERT***  
**

**(IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED THEN DON'T CONTINUE READING)  
**

**"Does that say what I think it says?" Katie asks. Abby walked up beside her the smile never wavering.**

**"Yes it does Kat" the Goth says.  
**


	6. Unexpected

**A/N: Another chapter for you. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Katie really didn't want to be touched…at all. But right now she was awaken by someone's hand on her forehead. That's right, she was finally sleeping, weird dreams and all, she didn't care. She didn't know why but she really didn't care, all she wanted to do was sleep. That plan was thwarted. She opened her eyes and down looked a very worried Abby. When Katie left Dean to his phone call she ended up at Jet's house. What she didn't expect was to suddenly start feeling like crap and having to take up residence in one of the man's guest rooms. It was nice, except for the whole not locking the door, especially when anyone could just walk in and start touching her, which she didn't want… at all.

"Abby, what are you doing?" Katie asked her voice groggy from sleep. The goth sat on the edge of the bed next to Katie.

"I'm worried about you" Abby said. "You haven't been sick in a long time, and for you to suddenly get sick is freaking me out" Abby's hand went back to Katie's forehead.

"Abby" Katie said pushing the hand away. "I don't have a fever, it's probably just a bug or something"

"Or something, that's the problem" Abby snapped. "Get up I'm taking you to the doctor"

"I'm not going to see a doctor Abby" Katie said turning over, her back facing the girl. "I'm fine, go away so I can sleep"

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon" Abby said. "Have you been in bed all day?"

"No, there are the few times I got out of bed" Katie replied.

"And that was for?" Abby asked

"For-" Katie stopped talking because it was about to happen. "Hold that thought" the woman jumped from the bed and ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Abby confused ran after her, but stopped when the bathroom door was slammed in her face. She pressed her ear against the door and could hear her friend retching.

"That's it, if you won't go to the hospital, then Ducky is checking you out" Abby called.

"Fine" Katie sighed from the bathroom.

Katie allowed her friend to pull her into the elevator of NCIS. She leaned her head against the wall. All she wanted was to go back to bed. Everything just felt so perfect in her bed. She heard the elevator ding and the door slid open revealing two familiar face.

"Abby?" Tony said looking between the forensic scientist and the very pale boss' daughter. "What are you doing here?" he looked back to Abby. "I thought the boss said to just let her sleep it off"

"Well I was worried" Abby said grabbing Katie's arm and pulling her from her semi-comfortable position on the wall. "And I just wanted to make sure she was alright"

"So you brought her to see autopsy?" Ziva asked following behind the two.

"No, to see Ducky" Abby called over her shoulder.

"Abby I would-" Tony said but before he could finish they were already entering the room.

"Is that-?" Katie asked her face growing even paler as her eyes fell on the body that lay on the table.

"Oh dear" Ducky said turning to Katie. She noticed he was covered in blood and that didn't help. "You really don't look well"

"Thank you Dr. States the obvious" Katie said before turning and running out of autopsy looking for the nearest toilet, trashcan, or anything she could stick her head in.

After Abby found Katie face down in a recycling bin, she took her friend back to her lab and let her lie down on her new futon. Abby walked back and leaned against her desk staring at her.

"You're just gonna stare at me?" Katie asked looking over to her.

"What's going on?" Abby asked.

"I don't know Abby" Katie sighed closing her eyes. "I just want to sleep"

"I thought you and sleep weren't on the same page?" Abby asked. "What happened to change this?" Katie opened her eyes and looked over to her friend.

"I've been sleeping ever since…" She stopped, the words kind of painful to say. She hadn't spoken to Dean since she left, he'd called but she just didn't answer.

"Ever since?" Abby asked.

"Abs!" a voice called and she sighed.

"In here Gibbs!" the woman answered. It didn't take long for the agent to appear in Goth's lab.

"I thought I told you to leave her" Gibbs said walking over to Katie. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, really" Katie replied.

"That's why you've spent half your days in bed and the other half with your head down the toilet?" Abby asked. "Something is wrong and I for one want to know what"

"Where's Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"He said he would stop by to see her when he's finished exhuming the captain's body" Abby replied.

"You get anything from those finger prints?" Gibbs asked.

"You mean the partial?" Abby asked. "Well Afis is still searching the database"

_**Katie!**_

The witch sat up from the couch quickly and two sets of eyes went to her. Someone just called her name, but they seemed so far away.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked standing from her desk.

_**Katie!**_

There it was again. It was quiet but there was no doubt that someone, somewhere was calling her name.

"Do you guys hear that?" Katie asked and Abby and Gibbs both shook their heads no. "That's what I was afraid of" She stood off the couch.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"That's what I want to know" Katie said closing her eyes. "Someone is calling my name, but for some reason it's like they extremely faraway"

"Isn't everyone who calls you, extremely far away?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, but I usually can hear them clearer than this" Katie said and that's when she recognized the voice. "It's Sam" she opened her eyes and before Gibbs or Abby could say anything she was gone. They stood there for a moment before they heard a crash in Abby's lab. They quickly went in to see Katie sitting one her butt, paper strewn around.

"You alright?" Gibbs asked grabbing Katie's arm and helping her to her feet. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea" Katie said. "I think my powers are out of whack again" she shook her head. "I thought I was over this"

"Maybe it's because you're sick" Abby said and Katie just glared over to her.

"I'm not sick Abby" Katie said.

"Fine, let me get some of your blood to see if there are any irregularities" Abby suggested and Katie sighed.

"Fine" Katie said. Abby quickly went back into her office and grabbed a syringe before drawing a bit of Katie's blood. After bandaging her arm, Katie decided to give finding Sam another chance. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was falling again, at least this time it was on a soft surface. She opened her eyes and two confused eyes were on her as she lay in a strange bed.

_**KATIE! **_

The voice was getting urgent and Katie felt a subtle pang of fear and pain. She didn't know what was going on.

"Now that's a crash landing" Katie said. "who's bed am I in?"

"Our missing girl" Sam replied. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't call me did you?" Katie asked standing from the bed. Sam furrowed his brow.

"Uh, no" Sam replied.

"I called" Dean said and Katie looked over to him.

"I know you called me" Katie replied. "I'm avoiding that conversation for as long as I can"

"You mind telling me how long that's gonna be, because we seriously need to talk" Dean said.

"I know" Katie sighed before turning back to Sam. "You sure you didn't call me, because I could've sworn the voice was yours, it just sound very far away"

"I'm sure it wasn't me" Sam replied turning back to the laptop.

"That's weird" Katie said before turning to Dean, who was staring at her. "What?" he quickly brought a hand to her forehead.

"Are you sick?" Dean asked. "You don't look too good" Katie slapped his hand away.

"Now you sound like Abby" Katie replied. "I'm fine, it's just a bug I will be better tomorrow" They stood there for a moment. "Ok, I should go"

"We're going to talk" Dean said and Katie shook her head before closing her eyes. Dean watched as nothing happened.

"Am I gone yet?" Katie asked cracking open an eye. "Damnit, I'm not"

"What's up with your powers?" Dean asked and Katie huffed out a puff of air.

"I have no idea" Katie replied. "One moment everything working fine and dandy and the next I'm falling into random beds" she sighed. "Looks like I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon" she saw a glimpse of a smile on Dean's face and shook her head.

"Well you're gonna have to go out that window" Sam replied turning back to face her. "The parents are probably gonna have questions if we went looking for their daughter and bring a strange woman back down with us" she walked over and saw that she could climb down the tree, but she really didn't want to… at all. She turned around and finally got a glimpse of the girls room.

"She's a Summer's Blood fan?" Katie asked and both Sam and Dean turned to her. "What?... I read things that aren't ancient or written in a different language"

"Yeah, but this?" Dean asked. "A book about falling in love with a vampires" he turned to the poster the hung behind him. "Not even vampires, these are douchebags" he heard Katie chuckle and turned to her. He loved her laugh. He smiled over to her and they had a moment.

"Hey how many t's are in Patti-" Sam asked. "Wait I got it, I'm in"

"Well?" Dean asked walking over and glancing at the screen over Sam's shoulder.

"Well, her inbox is full, from some guy claiming to be a vampire." Sam said and Katie snorted.

"If that's weird, neither one of you would like to see what's in my inbox" She said and both looked at her as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I mean, really a real vampire?"

"Well, uh..." Sam said turning back to the screen "I can only meet you at night...I don't trust myself with you...the call of your blood is too strong..." he turned back over to Katie. " Vampires fishing for victims?"

"I wouldn't put it past them" Katie replied thinking of the many vampires she has come across, one sheriff coming to mind. "Or it could be a human, mouth breather"

"On the other hand" Sam said reading over some more emails. "- talk about easy prey."

"For actual vamps." Dean added.

"Yeah. I mean, these chicks are just throwing themselves at you." Sam replied. " All you gotta do is...I dunno. Write bad poetry."

"Huh!" Dean said.

"Wow. This guy wanted to meet her at a place called The Black Rose." Sam read looking over to the screen before turning back to the screen.

"Gimme a break..." Dean replied rolling his eyes.

"Sounds like a place Abby would go" Katie replied. "Actually I really don't want to think about the places Abby goes"

"It's probably just your standard-issue perv, right?" Dean asked as Sam closed the lap top.

"It's funny when you hope that there's a perv out there kidnapping young girls" Katie said standing to her feet. "Well then I guess I should leave you to it" she closed her eyes and stood there for a moment. "Am I still here?"

"Yes" Sam and Dean both said and she opened her eyes.

"Son of a-" she turned and walked over to the window. "I'll meet you guys by the car" they watched as she latched on to the tree and climbed down.

Katie was leaning against the car waiting for Sam and Dean to finally come out. She still couldn't explain the voice that was calling her name. Her thoughts were torn by a sudden flash. She closed her eyes.

She was standing in an alley way. She heard someone screaming and turned to see a truck full of vampires killing the driver inside of a white van. She watches as the other vampires take loads of blood from the van and pile it in the truck.

"Damnit!" Katie yells grabbing the sides of her head. Her visions haven't hurt like this in a long while. She thought she'd controlled it enough that she was past this. When she opened up her eyes she was sitting on the ground leaning her back against the impala. She felt a churning in her stomach and quickly stood to her feet and ran to the trash bin that stood in front of the house across the street. She retched into the bin until she felt a hand on her back. She turned to see a worried Dean looking back at her. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "So, definitely vampires"

Katie had her eyes closed when as she leaned against the impala as Sam talked to Samuel about their vampire situation. They arrived at Sam and Dean's motel a few moments earlier. She felt a hand on her arm and opened her eyes to see Dean with a ginger ale in his hand for her.

"Thanks" Katie said taking the drink. "Hopefully it works" she took a sip of the cold beverage.

"How long have you had this little bug?" Dean asked as he went to pack up the trunk.

"Not long" Katie lied. "Maybe a couple of days" Dean looked over to her. "But seriously I'm totally fine, especially when I'm sleep" Dean smiled. "What?"

"So you're sleeping now?" Dean asked and Katie just nodded. "You're welcome" Katie scoffed.

"Oh, shut up" Katie sighed leaning on the side of the trunk. Sam hung up the phone and turned to the two.

"Ok, so we find the nest, we find the vamps" Sam said. "We figure what the hell is going on around here"

"Good plan" Katie said standing from the car. "You two have fun with that" she closed her eyes and tried to will herself back to Gibbs' place, back to the comfy bed but it was not happening.

"Looks like you're coming with, princess" Dean said and Katie sighed.

Katie leaned her head against the window of the impala as they headed to the Black Rose. It seemed a bit like déjà vu, her in the back seat, them in the front. It felt right. Dean glanced back at Katie in the rear view mirror and smiled. He missed having her around like this. He pulled up in front of the club.

Katie opened her eyes and looked over to the club and sighed.

"It looks loud" Katie said as she noticed a guy with way too many piercings walk by. "And emo" she turned back to Sam and Dean. "I think I'll wait out in the car, like the good ole days"

"You never liked waiting in the car" Dean said looking back to her. "You actually made a big point of letting us know that" he turned and looked out of the window. "Plus I don't want you barfing in my car"

"It always comes back to the car, doesn't it Dean" Katie replied. "Some things never change" he watched as she got out of the car. He and Sam did the same and followed behind her. "I think you should know there's a better chance of me barfing in here than in your car"

As it expected the place was loud. They found seats at the bar and the mixture of the loud music, flashing lights, and the smell of alcohol just made Katie's stomach churn. Whatever was wrong with her, she just wished it would move out of her system and quick. She found herself lying her head on the bar trying to block everything out. She could hear Dean and Sam talking but she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying.

"Hey" she heard Dean before feeling his arm snake around her back. She lifted her head and looked over to her. "Do you need to go, because we can leave"

"No" she sighed. "Let's find our vampire" she swiveled the bar stool to the crowd.

"One's on the move." Sam says and Dean turns to the guy they were scoping out.

"So is the other guy" Dean says as the other guy they were scoping out leaves as well. "All right. You go with Efron, I got Bieber."

"And me?" Katie asked and Dean turned to her.

"Stay here" Dean said. "I doubt you're up to vampire hunting"

"Please I can vampire hunt with the best of them" she stood to her feet, not expecting to feel dizzy. "Or not" Dean brought a hand to her back and helped her to her seat. "I'm not letting you guys do this alone"

"You don't have a choice princess" Dean said before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Stay put, we'll be back" Katie watched as they left and could help be worry.

"Hey" Katie turned to see a man. Someone who didn't look as if this was the type of place he would hang out. There was the lack of tattoos or piercings, he definitely looked like a fish out of water "It's you"

"Excuse me" Katie said eying the man. She turned back to the crowd trying to focus on Sam and Dean in case she sensed they needed her. "Look I'm not interested, so please go away"

"Hey" he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "It's me, Ryan" she looked at him for a moment and then to his hand on her arm before snatching it away.

"Ryan is it" she grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back and slamming his face into the bar. "I don't know you, and obviously you don't know me because you wouldn't have put your hands on me" she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She turned. It was Dean. She let the man go and ran. Ryan stood up from the bar rubbing his arm, watching the woman retreat. Katie runs into the alley and looks around before spotting Dean laying on the ground, and there's blood, lots of blood. Sam stands there machete in hand over him. "Dean!" she runs to him, dropping by his side bringing his eyes to her's. "Hey, baby can you hear me" his eyes meet hers.

"Hey princess" Dean says weakly, blood dripping from his mouth. She turns to Sam who stares down at her.

"What happened?" She asked angrily.

"It was a vampire" Sam said. "I was too late, and he got away" Katie shook her head before turning back to Dean. Something wasn't right.

"We need to get him out of here" Katie said. "Help me get him to the car" Sam nodded before grabbing one of Dean's arms and throwing it around his neck. Katie did the same with the other. They carried Dean back to the car, and Katie glanced over to Sam. She may have been off her game, but she could still spot a lie, and Sam lied straight through his teeth.

Back at the motel Katie paces the floor when Dean sits up from the bed grabbing his head.

"Oh my God, what is that SOUND?" Dean said before reaching forward and pushing the lamp. Katie watched as it crashed into the floor. She turns when Sam comes back into the room. "Hey, c'mon, keep it down, dammit!" Dean said placing his hands over his ears. "PLEASE shut that off...geez..." Sam walks over and turns the light off.

"Dean...you should sit down..." Katie says walking over to him.

"YOU sit down." Dean snaps taking a seat on the edge of the bed cradling his head in his hands. "Of all the ways to die, I never thought I'd be going out like this."

"You're not going out Dean" Katie said kneeling in front of him. "I won't let that happen, I will fix this"

"Yeah, you fix everything right" Dean said. "Just hope my memory's still in tact when you're done helping" Katie stood to her feet and backed away. "Look I-" Dean dropped his head. "Just want it to stop"

"Dean" Katie says going over and placing her hands on his, on the side of his head. His eyes move to hers and for a second there's silence, when suddenly an aroma passes by his nose. He suddenly grabs Katie's arms. "Dean what are you doing?" they stand to their feet as he squeezes harder.

"You smell" Dean closes his eyes and inhales deeply.

"Dean let me go" Katie says trying to pull from his grasp. She turns to Sam. "Do something" Sam quickly comes over and grabs Dean, loosening his grip enough for Katie to back away.

"You should go" Sam says looking over to Kati before releasing Dean.

"I'm not going anywhere" Katie replied. "Dean, are you ok?"

"I'm…" he shakes his head before looking over to Katie. "I'm sorry"

"it's fine" Katie replies taking a step toward him.

"Don't'" Dean says holding a hand out to her. "Don't come near me"

"Dean-"

"No, I don't want to hurt you" Dean says.

"Dean, you're not gonna hurt me" Katie says walking over to stand in front of him. "And I'm not going anywhere"

"That's funny, I thought your whole goal was to get out of here" Dean spat. "Leave me, run away" he looked over to her. "It's what you're good at princess, wouldn't want to disappoint" he walked past her.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To the bathroom Sam!" Dean snapped. "Vampires pee" he slammed the door behind him and Katie jumped a bit at the noise.

"He's right" Sam said and Katie looked over to him. "You should go"

"I'm not-" she stopped and closed her eyes and turned to the door. She opened them and quickly went over to it. She reached for the door knob, but it was locked. "Dean!" she called twisting the knob. She pounded on the door with her hand. "Let me in" She turned and Sam was right behind. He moved and broke the door in. They walked in to find the bathroom empty.

"Where do you think he would go?" Sam asked and Katie just shook her head. She tried focusing on Dean, and that's when she found the connection, but it was weak. She didn't know if it was the vampire blood or her whacked out powers but trying to hold on was tough.

"Where are you babe?" Katie asked herself bringing her hand to her bracelet. She closed her eyes and tries connecting to him, when it suddenly happens. Before she knows it she's falling onto someone's lawn. "I'm so tired of the falling" she opens her eyes and her breath hitches at the house in front of her. She looks up when she hears a crash. Without thinking she runs up the stairs and turns the knob. She's relieved when it opens. The first thing she see is a very frightened Ben standing at the bottom of the stairs. He turns when she walks through the door.

"What's going on?" Ben asks. "Who are you?"

"I'm here to help" Katie says placing her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Stay here, ok" he nods before watching her ascend the stairs. The moment Katie reaches the top she hears their voices.

"Just tell me. Just tell me what the hell is going on..." Lisa says angrily. Katie stops when she hears fast movement and then something being slammed. She quickly makes her way to the room to see Dean with Lisa pinned to the wall. Without thinking she lifts a hand and tosses him away from her to the other side of the bed. Lisa turns to Katie, fear in her eyes.

"Get down stairs" Katie says and Lisa turns to see Dean making his way to his feet, fangs now descended. "Now!" Lisa quickly runs down the stairs past Katie. Katie slowly makes her way into the room and Dean turns to her. "Dean" she moves slowly towards him.

"Don't" Dean says holding a hand to her. "Don't take another step"

"That's like asking me to stop breathing" Katie said a small smile coming to her lips. "Kind of impossible" she takes another step to him.

"I don't want to hurt you" Dean said as Katie stepped in front of him. That smell playing under his nose. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and drink her blood. "I can't hurt you"

"You will not hurt me" Katie said before grabbing his hands and placing them around her waist.

"You don't know that" Dean said restraining himself becoming more and more difficult. She brought her hands to the side of his face, so their eyes were on each other.

"Yes I do" Katie replied. "Wanna know how?" she slid her hands to his chest. "Because I know your heart Dean, and I know whatever is happening to you, whatever is tearing at you inside, you will not hurt me"

"He's not himself, Sam. He's a monster and he's hungry." Dean turned to see that they were now standing in the motel room. "You gotta be prepared to do the right thing."

"I told you he'd kill me when he showed up." Dean said and Samuel and Sam turned to face him. He release Katie as both hunters draw their machetes.

"Did you feed?" Sam asked

"I went to say goodbye to Lisa..." Dean said. He glanced over to Katie. "which, for the record, was a lousy idea."

"Dean, answer the question." Sam said sternly.

"You can relax, I didn't "drink" anyone." Dean said glaring back over to his brother.

"Thank God." Samuel sighed.

"But I came close." Dean says removing his jacket. " All right. Do it."

"What?" Katie snaps glaring at her husband. "No" she turns back to Samuel. "There's a way to reverse this right?"

"Right" Samuel replied.

"What?" Dean asked.

"What?!" Sam said as well. Katie notices the look Samuel gives to Sam and it's odd. He turns back to Dean.

"I didn't drive all this way to kill you, Dean" Samuel said looking over to his grandson. " - I'm here to save you." He reaches in his bag and pulls out a journal and tosses it on the table. The three men moved to the table but Katie didn't move. Dean turned to face her and noticed she seemed to grow a bit pale. He almost forgot she wasn't feeling well.

"You ok?" Dean asked and she looked over to him.

"Yeah" She said. "I'm just gonna get some air" she turned and quickly made her way out the door. Once she was outside, she inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. She grabbed the railing and closed her eyes taking another deep breath.

"Hey" she opens her eyes and turns to see the guy from the club behind her. "Look before you say-" Katie glances at the door before looking back to the guy. "We need to talk"

"Look guy" Katie whispers. "I don't know who you are, but I do know that you can't be here right now" she grabs his arm and pulls him away from their motel room. "Look I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not so leave, before a very angry man comes out of that door"

"You can't tell me you don't remember me" Ryan said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out necklace. It was black chain with a black stone, surrounded by some sort of silver design. "You gave me this, told me to keep it safe" Katie looked at the stone and then over to the man.

"When did I give you this?" Katie asked.

"A few months ago" Ryan replied and Katie sighed. "But you seemed a little…"

"Not like the me you see now" Katie said. "Well that's because I'm not" she sighed running her hand through her hair. "The woman you met, who gave you that necklace, was not me" he looked at her confused. "Look I don't know what to tell you, but if you're supposed to keep it safe, than keep it safe" she looked back over to her room. "I have to go" she began walking when Ryan grabbed her arm. "Will you stop, doing that" she snatched her arm away from him.

"You can't just leave" Ryan said. "You don't understand, ever since the day I met you, nothing makes sense"

"Well that happens a lot to people who meet me" Katie snapped. "You need to go, because you're this close to getting yourself killed"

"By who?" Ryan asked. "You, because I doubt you'd be able to take me"

"Ok one, I think your hitting that bar with your face tonight kind of debunks that theory" Katie says. "And two I'm not here alone, and right now my husband is looking for someone's blood"

"Husband?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, now just go" Katie replied.

"So that's it?" Ryan asked. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Look if you ever need me, just call me" Katie said. "If I hear you than I'll be there, if I don't then no you won't see me" with that Katie turned and went back to the motel room.

Three pair of eyes went to her as soon as she entered.

"What's going on?" Katie asked. She noticed Dean putting on his jacket. "Where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere" Dean said turning to her. "We need the blood from the vampire that did this to me, for the cure"

"Yeah" Katie said glancing over to Sam and Samuel. "You're not going by yourself"

"Yeah I am" Dean snapped. "Look you may have all this faith in me, but I don't trust myself with you" he sighed. "Look I'll go get the blood and then I'll come back"

"Right, I love how you make walking into a vampires nest sound so easy!" Katie snapped. "It's dangerous!"

"Oh, you're one to talk princess!" Dean said. "You're the queen of doing the what's dangerous, what since it's not you that's doing it, it's too dangerous"

"That's not what I said!" Katie said walking over to him.

"It doesn't matter" Dean said. "This isn't your decision" he shook his head. "That's part of our problem, you liking to make all the decisions for what you think is right, what you think I should do, the life I should live" he walked over to her. "This isn't your decision to make" he stormed past her grabbing a syringe from the table and out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Katie-" Sam said

"I'm following him" Katie says her voice low. "He's an idiot, but he's my idiot." She turns and walks out of the room. She walks into the parking lot and closes her eyes and focus on Dean, but nothing happens. She opens her eyes and sees Ryan leaning against his car. She walks over. "This your car?" he looks up. "Is this your car?"

"Yeah" he replies. "What's going on?"

"I need a ride" Katie said. "Where's your keys?"

"Look, I'll give you a ride anywhere, but no one drives my car" Ryan replied and Katie clenched her fist. She was not in the mood for another guy obsessed with his car.

"Ok, so I'm fully prepared to beat the crap out of you and then take your car" Katie said. "Or you can hand over the keys and get in" he shook his head before reaching into his pocket and tossing her the keys. "Thank you" They both quickly get into the car and Katie starts the engine floors it.

"you mind telling me where we're going?" Ryan says slipping on his seatbelt.

"I'm going to make sure my husband doesn't get killed by a nest a vampires" Katie said.

"Vampires?" Ryan asked and Katie glances over to him.

"Yeah, vampires are real so are ghosts, demon and a whole lot of other stuff" Katie says gripping the stirring wheel.

"Where's the nest?" Ryan asks and Katie looks over to him.

"you're a hunter?" Katie asked.

"You sound surprised" Ryan replied. "Where's the nest?"

"I don't know" Katie said turning back to the road. "Right now I'm not looking for a nest, I'm looking for my husband" she sighed. "That's all I have to go on right now"

"I know this may be a weird question and all but what's your name?" Ryan asks and Katie glances over to him. "Never got it"

"Katie" she replied. "Katie Winchester"

"Winchester?" Ryan asked. He'd definitely heard the name before. "Makes sense" Katie snorts.

She pulls up in front of a warehouse and sees the impala. She sighs as she looks at the building, he was in there, and she could feel it.

"You have weapons?" Katie asked looking over to him.

"I have a few" Ryan says getting out of the car and heading to his trunk. Katie follows and watches as the man opens his drunk revealing a very impressive arsenal. He reaches in and pulls out a machete and hand it to her. "You know how to use that thing?" Katie looks over the blade before gripping the handle in her hand. Without warning she throws the machete, Ryan dropping his head before turning in time to see the knife slice off a vampire's head.

"You can say that" Katie says walking over and picking up the machete. "You should go"

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself" Ryan says grabbing a machete as well and closing his trunk. "There is no telling how many are in there"

"This isn't your fight" Katie says turning to the man. She slams the keys into his chest. "Thanks for your help, but you're still the guy I just met twenty minutes ago"

"I'm not leaving you here" Ryan says. "So you can bitch and moan all you want" he walks past her toward the warehouse. She shakes her head before turning and catching up. She grabs his shoulder.

"Stop" she whispered moving in front of him. She grabs the door knob and slowly opens the door. She peaks inside and sees a couple of vampires standing around. She knows the moment she step inside, they'll smell her blood. She turns to Ryan. "I have a plan"

Katie waits outside the nest leaning against the wall clenching the machete in her hands. She hears commotion from inside and takes a deep breath.

"This is it" she says to herself. She sneaks in just as Ryan is cornered by two vampires.

"Hey!" she yells and they both turn to her.

"It's her" one of the vampires says before inhaling deeply. A smile comes to his face before they both run toward Katie, but she disappeared before they reached her.

"Oh, thank God" Katie says and the two vampires turn just in time to see a machete coming toward them, cutting their heads clean off. Katie turns to Ryan who seems to be staring in amazement. "You ok?"

"That was awesome" Ryan said.

"Yeah, when it's working properly" Katie says. She turns when she hears more footsteps. "More are coming" Ryan nods gripping his machete.

"Go, I can handle a couple of vamp" Ryan says. "Go find your guy"

"You sure?" Katie asked when she hears something from outside. She walks over and peaks out the door to see Sam and Samuel pull up. "Help is here" she turns back to Ryan.

"You'll have some assistance soon" Katie says before running up the stairs of the warehouse. She comes to a halt seeing a vampire at the end of the walkway she turns and there's another one behind her.

"You smell delicious" one of the vampires says easing toward Katie. "You probably taste just as scrumptious"

"Uh, thanks" Katie replies gripping the machete. "So we gonna talk or are we going to do this, because there is a bed calling my name" The vampire growls before they both coming running toward her. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"_Next lesson" Gus said circling a blind folded Katie a stick in hand. "There's gonna be a time when you're gonna have to fight and you're hurt or you're sick, just not at the top of your game" _

"_I'm always on my game" Katie says and the old hunter rolls his eyes. _

"_You won't always" Gus replies. "And in that case you're gonna have to rely on your other senses, force your body to move" He hits the stick to the back of her knees. _

"_Hey!" Katie says rubbing her knees, but he hits her other leg. "Son of a- " _

"_You're gonna be off your game" Gus says. "Fighting against being more powerful and stronger than you, not being on your game is like being blind" he hits her in the stomach. "You need to be able to make up for losing part of your game" _

"_How?" Katie asks clenching her stomach. _

"_Listen" Gus says circling the witch. "To the wind, to my footsteps, my breathing. Where am I?" he swings the stick, but this time Katie ducks, before turning grabbing the stick swinging it under the man's legs causing him to fall to the ground. She reaches up and slides the blind fold off. _

"_You're on the ground" Katie says giving the stick a twirl in her hands. _

Katie opens her eyes as the bodies of two headless vampires fall to the ground. She hears footsteps behind her and turn to see Sam, Samuel and Ryan.

"You ok?" Ryan asks before looking down to the vampires. "Of course you are" he looks back up to her as she turns and runs to check on Dean. She stops when she finally spots him from the balcony of the warehouse. He looks up to her as the others come up from behind her.

"Looks like your brother has some Campbell in him after all." Samuel says . Katie's eyes never leave Dean. She takes a step to go to him, but someone catches her arm. She turns to see Ryan staring back at her in concern.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asks. "That's a vamp"

"No, that's my husband" Katie says pulling free from his grasp. She turns back to Dean. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Dean says glancing down to the vampires head. "I'm good"

Ryan heard someone behind him as he packs up his trunk. He turns to see Katie walking over to him.

"I told you to leave" Katie says. "You should've listened"

"And missed this awesome fight" Ryan replied. "See the epic Katherine Winchester in action" she quirked an eyebrow at him. "I've heard stories about you and none of them compared to actually seeing you in action"

"They never are" Katie replies. "Look thanks, I have no idea who you are and why you would even help me like this but thank" she holds out her hand and he shakes it.

"How's he doing?" Ryan asks looking over her shoulder to see Dean glaring at them. Katie turns and sees the look.

"He'll be better soon" Katie replies before turning back to Ryan. "Look I was serious before, that necklace, keep it safe" she reaches in her pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to him. "And in case you call and I don't answer here's a backup" he opens the paper to see a phone number. "I always have my phone" she touches her pockets. "Well almost always, I must have left it in the motel" she shakes her head and turns back to the man. "Whatever, look be careful and figure out why you have that thing, it's probably important" she turns in time to see Dean get into the impala and drive off. She sighs before turning around. "You wanna give me a ride?"

"C'mon" Ryan says walking back to his car. "But I drive" he says as he reaches the driver's side.

"You should ride with Jet" Katie says. "You'd crap your pants" she laughs before getting into the car.

Katie walks into the room to see Samuel already working on the cure. Sam stands by him as Dean strips off his jacket and sits on the bed.

"Who was your friend?" Dean asks grabbing his stomach and panting.

"The truth, I have no idea" Katie says walking over to him.

"Don't" Dean says. "Just stay away" he sees the hurt expression that crosses her face as she backs away and turns and walks over to where Samuel is working on the cure.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"I got it" he replies coldly not sparing her a glance.

"Right" Katie sighs before walking over to the window and looks out. She hears something vibrating and looks around the room and spots her cell phone. She walks over and grabs it. "Abby, look now's not a good time" the woman squealed and Katie pulled the phone from her ear. "Abby?"

"_Oh my God_" Abby said. "_Where are you, get here now" _

"I can't, not now Abby" Katie says. "I'll swing by after things settle here ok?"

"_Ok, but get here asap_" Abby replies with another squeal before hanging up the phone. Katie looks at the phone before shaking her head.

"Sam, I can't hear you - your blood is so frickin' loud, okay? Just - just back off." Katie turns to see Samuel pouring the cure into a coffee mug. " All right, gimme the damn cure." The old hunter hands him the mug. "L'chaim..." Dean says before looking over to Katie who moves closer as he chugs the drink. They watch as nothing happens. "I don't think-" he suddenly spins around and vomits into the waste basket. Katie sees blood and moves to go to him but Samuel grabs her.

"Is it working?" Sam asks.

"Either that or he's dying" Samuel replies. Katie snatches from his grasp. She quickly moves to catch Dean as he falls to the floor. His weight is a bit heavy and she slides a bit so his head rests in her lap. She see Sam take a step.

"Sam, don't!" Katie says looking over to him. "Don't touch him" she looks back down to Dean noticing his blood shot eyes when her head suddenly begins spinning. She blinks a bit bringing a hand to her head closing her eyes. Suddenly images start flashing before her eyes.

_She sees Dean in the warehouse and then the scene changes and she sees Dean breaking the lamp in the motel. Everything is moving so quickly as it moves to the next scene. Then it slows down and she's in the alley. She see Sam fighting the vampire from the warehouse. It's moving backwards. The vampires moves and smears blood over Dean's lips, but Sam is there watching, not doing anything. Katie's eyes bore into Sam when a slight smirk crosses the youngest Winchester's lips as he watches Dean being turned. _

Both of their eyes fly open at the same time. They immediately look to each other. They break the contact when they look up to see Samuel and Sam rushing over to help them up. Katie and Dean both eye Sam, neither one of them believing what they just saw.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up" Dean says. He looks over to Katie who just nods before watching him disappear into the bathroom.

"I'm going to" she clears her throat. She's angry and she can't believe what she just saw, she looks up to see Sam staring back to her. "gonna go outside and get some air" she grabs her jacket and makes her way outside. Once outside Katie walks over to impala and place her hand on the hood closing her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"_What about the boy?" _

_She opens her eyes and she sitting across from Death. _

"_I'm looking into who brought him back" She replies. _

"_You know who brought him back" Death replies. "And you know why?"_

"_Well it's one big conspiracy after the other huh?" She says. "Fine I know" _

"_What are you going to do?" Death asks again. _

"_I think this time I will not get involved" She replied. "They want to run things, I'm gonna let them, they'll crumble" she stands to her feet. "As for Sam, I'm going to let my girl take care of it" _

"_You think she can?" Death asks. "You and I both know what's coming may be too much even for her" _

"_You still can't see what I see" She says. "It's in her blood. She will not disappoint me" _

Katie felt a hand touch her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see to hood of the impala. She turned to see Dean standing behind her.

"You saw it didn't you?" Dean asks and Katie glances up to the window to see Sam looking down to them. Dean follows her eyes to his brother.

"Yeah, I did" she says turning back to Dean. "That's not all I saw" Dean turns back to her. "There is a lot I have to figure out, because right now nothing is making sense"

"Tell me about it" Dean sighs. "Look, about what I said before-"

"Dean, look I get it" Katie says. "You're still angry and I understand"

"Of course I'm angry" Dean replies. "But I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that"

"Well I'm the one you're angry with, so it's only natural you take it out on me" Katie says. "Why do you think I'm keeping my distance Dean?" she runs a hand through her hair. "You think I want to be away from you, because I don't. You need time" she sighs. "I know you just want to go back to how things were, how we were, but I know you're not ready for that. I can see it every time you look at me"

"I love you" Dean says bringing his hands to her shoulders.

"I've never doubted that Dean, but what I did isn't something you can just forget" Katie says. "I understand, so I'm going to give you time" she glances up to the window before moving in closer to Dean. "But you watch your back, especially around Sam, there's something not right and until we figure it out I don't want you to take any chances" Dean leans forward and places a kiss on her forehead. No matter how much she wants to just stay with him, she can't. She steps back. "You know how to call me" he nods and watch as she closes her eyes and focuses. "Am I gone yet?"

"Nope" Dean says cracking a smiles. "Maybe-" before he could finish his sentence she was gone. The smile falls and he turns to see Sam coming out of the building. He eyes his brother as walked over to the car.

Katie appears in Abby's lab, this time on her feet. It's a step up. Maybe whatever bug she's caught is finally leaving her system.

"Bee, you here!" she calls before hearing something fall over before the clomping of boots running toward her. She sees the huge smile on her friends face. "Why are you so happy?"

"I ran your blood" Abby says obviously trying to contain herself. "And I ran the regular tests for different contagions you could've picked and then I ran another test I knew was a long shot but your symptoms fit so I ran it anyway" the forensic science began babbling and Katie starting getting confused.

"Abby!" Katie said grabbing the woman's shoulders. "Slow down, what are you trying to say" Abby smiled and turned to her computer before typing a few keys and a new screen popped up on the plasma. Katie walked over to see and it was her test results. "Does that say what I think it says?" Abby walked up beside her the smile never wavering.

"Yes it does Kat" the Goth said before bending over to Katie's stomach. "Hey, in there I'm your aunty Abby!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes it has finally happened! There's going to be a baby Winchester.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Sometimes the truth doesn't set you free, it just sucks.**


	7. Witch one did it

**A/N: Here it is. ENJOY!**

* * *

Katie stared at the screen for a long while as Abby talked to her stomach.

"Wait" Katie said shaking her head. "The doctor, he said that this was impossible" she turned to Abby. "He said I couldn't have a baby"

"He said there was a chance you couldn't Kat" Abby said bouncing on her feet. "But that also means there's a chance you could and there it is" Katie turned back to the screen. "99.99% positive"

"I need to lie down" Katie says walking in Abby's lab and laying on her futon.

"I thought you'd be more excited" Abby said leaning against her desk. "I mean you're having a baby!" Abby stopped smiling. "Wait, who's the father?" Katie turned and glared at the Goth.

"Well I didn't catch his name after I left that rest stop and who do you think I am Abby?" Katie asked. "Dean is the father"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out when you two did the nasty" Abby said and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Three weeks" Katie sighed lying back on the futon. "We were trapped in this house and he wouldn't shut up, he was getting on my nerves and then he- well then we you know"

"Yeah, you made a baby" Abby replied. "So when are you going to tell him" Katie closed her eyes and sighed. She just told Dean she was going to give him some time away from her so he can work through his issue with her, and now she's pregnant. "What?"

"Abby, Dean and I aren't- well we aren't us yet" Katie says sitting up from the couch. "He needs time and I can't just spring this on him" she stood to his feet. "I mean you know him, when he finds out he's not gonna want me out of his sight"

"And that's a bad thing?" Abby asks.

"It is when he's not ready for us yet" Katie replies. "He's still angry and I told him that I'd give him time to work through it, I can't just pop up and say 'hey guess what, I'm pregnant"

"What are you going to do?" Abby asked. "Wait until your water breaks, Dean's upset that's understandable, but a part of him will always be upset, you can't keep this from him" Abby walks over to her. "And more importantly I can't tell anyone until you tell him"

"Abby?" Katie says a smile coming to her lips. "I'm gonna have a baby"

"I know" Abby squeals before bringing the witch into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you and Dean"

"I have to tell him don't I?" Katie asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and soon because I hate keeping secrets" Abby said pulling from the hug. "Especially from Gibbs"

"I know" Katie says. "I'll tell him" she turns and head out the office. "A week is long enough to get over your wife wiping your memory of her away and sending you to live another life with another woman and her son?" she looked over her shoulder. "Right?" Abby just crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll tell him" she turned around and left the office.

A week later

Katie stares out the window of Bobby's place, her hand idly resting on her stomach. She still can't believe there's a baby I there. A ghost of a smile graces her lips.

"Get in the car. _He's_ your case." Bobby says before hanging up the phone.

"How's he doing?" Katie asks walking over to sit in front of Bobby who's behind his desk.

"He's still trying to figure out what's going on with Sam" Bobby says. "and you saw it to?"

"Yes" Katie sighs. "He stood there, like he wanted it to happen, he smiled"

"What do you think?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know" Katie replies. "But I've been having flashes since I've been back. Nothing that makes sense"

"Flashes of what?" Bobby asks.

"When the big guy was driving" Katie replied. "I'm seeing some of the things he did, places he went" she shook her head. "It's weird, it's like watching a moving staring me, but it isn't me"

"You see anything out of the ordinary?" Bobby asked.

"Besides swimming in the ocean naked" Katie replied. "He met with Death" this caught Bobby's attention. "Apparently something is coming, something big"

"of course it is" Bobby sighed. "Any idea what it is?"

"That would make this too easy" Katie chuckled. "I only get bits and pieces of the conversation, but they did mention Sam" she closed her eyes trying to remember. "Death asked what God was going to do about the boy?"

"What did he say?" Bobby asked.

"He said he was going to do nothing" Katie replied. "About anything, he's tired of everything so he's says he's gonna let me handle it"

"You?" Bobby asked and Katie quirks an eyebrow. "I'm just saying the last battle that was up to you really wasn't up to you it was him"

"Yeah and this time I guess it's gonna be all me" Katie replied. "Worst timing ever" she mumbles.

"What was that?" Bobby asks.

"Nothing" Katie replies. "Look right now we need to figure out what the deal is with Sam"

"I'm open for any ideas" Bobby says and Katie sits back in the chair and tries to think of something.

"There's too many reason for his behavior" Katie replied. "I didn't sense Lucifer when I was with him, but my powers have been off since-" she caught herself. "Since I was sick, I don't know"

"We're gonna be doing a lot of reading aren't we?" Bobby asked.

"Hey look at it this way" Katie says. "At least you have some company" the man rolled his eyes before standing to fetch a couple of books.

Katie's eyes whipped open and she lifted her head from the book she was laying in, a pool off drool on the page. She wipes her mouth and turns to see Bobby still awake behind his desk reading. She looks out the window and it's morning.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Katie asks and Bobby looks over to her.

"I didn't want to wake you?" Bobby says. "So since when are you sleeping?"

"Couple of weeks now" Katie replied. "Don't ask me why, I still don't know, but I'm glad" she stood to her feet. "Won't have to worry about old hunters putting things in my food"

"Hey I was helping" Bobby says.

"Yeah you were, just like you were helping when you blabbed to Lisa?" Katie replied.

"That was just me trying to speed the whole thing along" Bobby said looking back down to the book.

"Whatever, I still owe you two ass whooping so I'd watch my back if I were you old man" Katie says walking into the kitchen. She pours herself a glass of milk and Bobby a cup of coffee. She carries them both out and sits his mug on the desk. He looks up to see her drinking the milk. "What?" she asked noticing him staring.

"Nothing I just have never witnessed a morning where you didn't have a cup of coffee in your hand" Bobby says and Katie turns away.

"Well coffee isn't good for you" Katie says turning back to the man. "Stunts your growth, and I can stand to grow a few more inches" it was a terrible lie she knew it, but hopefully he'd drop it.

"Whatever you say" Bobby says looking back down to his book.

"so anything?" Katie asks and he sighs.

"Nothing" Bobby replies. "And I got another call from that husband of yours telling me that if I didn't find something today, that he was going to handle it himself"

"He try Cas?" Katie asked

"Not answering" Bobby replies.

"Well keep looking" Katie replies. "I'm going to get showered and I'll probably go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid until we find out the truth" she turns and heads up stairs. After showering and getting dressed Katie stands in the middle of her bedroom.

"I don't know if this still works, but Cas a word please" Katie says before hearing the fluttering of wings behind her. She turns to see the angel.

"Hello Katie" Castiel greets.

"Hey, where have you been?" Katie asks.

"In a war" Castiel replies. His head lifts as if he hears something. "Dean is calling me, again"

"It's probably about Sam" Katie replies. "Do you know anything?"

"No" the angel replies. "I'm hear about the horn"

"What horn?" Katie asks and before she knows it her and Castiel are standing in a motel room where she finds Dean.

"Hello Dean" Castiel says and Dean stands from the bed and glancing between the angel and his wife.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asks. "I have been on red alert about Sam, and you come for some stupid _horn?!" _

"You asked me to be here, and I came."

"I - I've been asking you to be here for days, you dick!" Dean snaps.

"Dean calm down" Katie says and he glances over to her and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "He doesn't know anything about Sam"

"Well, that's great, because for all we know, he's just gift wrap for Lucifer." Dean says glaring over to the angel.

"No, he's... he's not Lucifer." Castile replies.

"And how do you know that?" Dean asks.

"If Lucifer escaped the cage, we'd feel it." Castiel replies glancing over to Katie. She nodded.

"It's not him" Katie replies.

"What is wrong with him?" Dean asks.

"I don't know, Dean. I'm sorry." Castiel replies.

"What happened to you, Cas?" Dean asks eying the angel. " You used to be human, or at least like one."

"I'm at war." Castiel states. " Certain... regrettable things are now required of me."

"And Gabriel's Horn of Truth?" Dean asks. " That's a real thing?"

"Horn of truth?" Katie asks. "Have you seen it?"

"We think it's in town." Dean says. "Something's forcing people..." Before he could finish the angel was gone.

"Oh, well, you're welcome!" Dean calls before taking a swig of his whiskey. He looks over to see Katie staring over at him. He sits the glass down. She opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted.

"It isn't the Horn of Truth." Castiel says reappearing.

"What are you talking about? " Dean says. "You were gone for like two seconds. Where did you look?"

"Everywhere." Castiel replies.

"Right." Dean says pouring another glass of whiskey. "Well, nice seeing you, anyway."

"Dean." Castiel says. "About your brother. I... I don't know what's wrong with him, but I do want to help. I'll make inquiries." The angel disappears again.

"Yeah. Thanks." Dean mumbles before taking another drink. He turns to see Katie still standing there.

"Dean I-" the words won't come out, plus this obviously isn't a good time. She'll wait, when the case is over. "Did you want me to stay, you know buffer"

"No" Dean said and he noticed the hurt expression on her face.

"Right" She says. "I'll leave"

"Wait" Dean says sitting down his glass and walking over to her. "It's not like that, I don't feel comfortable around Sam as is and I definitely will be on edge if he's around you" he pushes some hair behind her ear. "Until we figure out what's going on with him, I don't want him anywhere near you"

"That's why you didn't stop me from leaving?" Katie asked.

"Katie I don't need time away from you" Dean replied. "I spent the past year without you and I don't need to add onto that" he brought his hand to her back and pulled her closer to him. "When we figure out what's going on, you're coming back and you're never gonna leave me again, got it?"

"Got it " Katie replied before Dean brought his lips to hers. Her phone started vibrating and she groaned as she pulled away. She looked down to her cell phone to see who it was and sighed. "It's JT" she looked back up to Dean.

"Go" he says. "Let him know that I still have lot of guns"

"I'll make sure to mention it" Katie replies before giving him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing.

Katie sees the hunter standing by his truck, phone pressed to his ear.

"Answer the damn phone" he mutters to himself.

"Well I'm right here" Katie says and he turns around. "So I don't have to answer the damn phone." She pocketed her phone. "What's up?"

"This" JT says before pulling out his laptop. He opens it and presses a few keys before turning it to Katie.

"_Police have spent months trying to identify the woman in this video_" the news caster says. "_Who people are deeming the miracle woman, finally has a face"_ the screen switches and a blurry photo of Katie appears on the screen. She looks over to JT. _"The photo is a bit pixelated but we finally see the woman, who with a single touch healed patient after patient"_ Katie looked at the screen. "_Officials finally released the video in hopes of finding the woman, here it is now"_ the screen changed to a black and white security footage that showed Katie walking along the hospital room, where patients lay, she touched their foot and suddenly they would open their eyes. _"No one knows what we're actually seeing, what we do know is that every patient she touch was completely healed, we're talking about burn patients without a single scare, coma patients who were given weeks and days to live, awaken. If you know who this woman is, please contact us"_ the picture pops up again. _"We just want to thank her"_ the video ends and Katie turns to JT.

"What the hell was that?" Katie asked turning to JT. "Why is my picture being plastered across the internet?"

"Because it seems the big guy went on a save the world kick" JT said sitting his laptop back in his truck. "And forgot to get rid of the evidence"

"The picture isn't that clear" Katie says running her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, but it may be clear enough to be ran through a database search" the man replied. "We have to do something before you become too famous for your own good"

"Yeah, first comes the thank yous" Katie replies. "And then comes the, hang the witch"

"There are some things the world isn't ready for" JT says. "And God walking the earth inside a twenty eight year old woman isn't one of them" Katie slapped his arm.

"Never say my age out loud" she says and he rolls his eyes. "But you're right we have to do something"

"Any idea?" JT asks.

"You know one time I would like to be the one who follows" Katie replies.

"You don't know how to follow luv" JT replied.

"Right, there's only one solution" Katie sighed. "And it's gonna take a hell of a lot of magic"

"Well you have a hell of a lot of magic" JT replies.

"Yeah, but it's being a bitch, and not doing what I want" Katie replies. "No, I'm going to need some help, and I know just who to call"

Katie leaned against the side of JT's truck as another pulled up in front of them. She watched as her brother and his friend got out and walked over.

"Well this is not a call I expected to hear" Jason said. "I thought we talked about this JT, you stay away from my sister and I don't kill you"

"Cool your balls there Jay, I'm here to help her" JT replied.

"Dude, did he just tell you to cool your balls?" Derrick asked shaking his head. "I don't get Irish humor at all man"

"Why am I here?" Jason asked looking to his sister.

"Well apparently when I was the big guys prom dress, he did a whole lot of things that would raise eye brows" Katie said. "Like randomly healing the sick and getting caught on camera" she shook her head. "Now there's a whole town looking for me, posting my picture on line, it's only a matter of time before I go viral and I'm not really in the mood for a witch hunt"

"What's the plan?" Jason asked. They heard another car pull up and they turned to see Elizabeth getting out of the car. "What's she doing here?"

"I'm here to help son" Elizabeth replied walking over to them.

"Don't call me son" Jason said turning back to Katie. "We need to talk" he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the others. "You mind telling me what's going on here"

"Jason, look my powers there off and I would do this myself, but I can't" she turned. "I need her and I need you, so stop being such a girl and do it"

"I'm not being a girl" Jason said hitting his sister's arm. "You're being a girl"

"Don't' hit me Jason" Katie said swatting his arm back,. "Because it will not end well for you"

"Oh really?" Jason asked before pushing her a bit.

"You did not just do that?" Katie asked before shoving him.

"Hey!" JT called. "You two kids are really doing this?" they glanced at each other before turning back to JT.

"Shut up!" they both yelled.

"I swear some things never change" Derrick said watching the pair. "You should see them in a game of checkers"

"They've always been like this?" Elizabeth asked watching as her children walked back over to them.

"Yeah" Derrick and Jason replied.

"You two kids ready to be adults again or am I going to have to take you over my knee?" Derrick asked getting slapped in the arm by the two siblings. "You guys suck" he replied rubbing his arms.

"So what's the plan?" Jason asked.

"Well you've guys have seen Men In Black right?" Katie asked and they all looked at her confused. "That movie was sort of my inspiration"

Katie walked into the small news building and the moment she did all eyes went to her. Everyone in the room recognized her. She saw the reported from the video and headed straight to her desk.

"How can no one seem to find her?" the woman asked talking on her phone. Her back was to Katie so she wasn't aware of the witch's presence. "I thought after posted that video and her picture, someone would recognize her" Katie shook her head before reaching out and hanging up the call.

"What the-" the woman stopped when she caught a glimpse of Katie. "It's you"

"Yes it's me" Katie replied taking the seat on the other side of the woman's desk. "So I hear you're looking for me"

"Yeah" the woman said standing to her feet. "Can I get you something, water, horrible coffee?"

"Sit" Katie said and the woman took her seat. Katie looked at the woman's name plate that sat on the desk. "Sandra, what do you want from me?"

"Why did you do it?" the woman asked. "How did you do it?" she shook her head. "We've watched that feed maybe a million times and no one can figure it out"

"Figure it out" Katie repeated. "Of course, you know when something good happens, it's not always smart to ask so many questions"

"What do you mean?" Sandra asked. Katie shook her head.

"Nothing, look I'll answer your questions" Katie said before turning and looking at all the eyes that were on her. "All of your questions" she turned back to the woman. "Get the whole town in one place and I'll answer whatever questions they have"

"Right" Sandra said standing when Katie stood.

"You have an hour before I disappear and you never get this chance again" Katie said before turning and walking out of the news room.

"So did she bite?" JT asked waiting outside.

"Yeah" Katie replied noticing people stopping on the streets looking over to her. "We should lay low until it's time" they got into the truck and headed to their room where they found the others. "How's it coming?"

"It's long" Jason said reading the spell. "And in another language, which always spells boring to me" he turned to his sister. "You were always the wiz with the languages"

"Hey, it's not that long" Katie replied taking off her jacket. "And your latin is passable" she walked over to Derrick who was sitting at his laptop. "Any luck with the video?"

"Well for a small town, they sure are up to date with their firewalls" Derrick replied. "But it's not impossible, I just need some time"

"Well all you have is an hour" Katie replied. "Call Abby or McGee, they might can help speed this thing along" she glanced over to the man. "And if you call Abby, do not ask her what color underwear she has on, because it's not cute, it's disgusting" he shook his head before taking out his cell phone. She felt her own phone vibrate and quickly pulled it from her pocket.

"Who is it?" JT asked and Katie looked over to him.

"It's Dean" Katie replied.

"Oh, so you two have made up then?" he asked and Katie shrugged her shoulders.

"We're getting there" Katie replied. "I have to take this" she started for outside.

"Maybe outside isn't the best idea" Elizabeth stated and Katie stopped.

"Right" Katie replied. "I'll go in the bathroom" They watched as the woman retreated into the bathroom closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed JT was already moving to eavesdrop.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked standing to his feet and walking over.

"Oh, please spare me" JT whispered. "You're just as interested in what they're talking about as I am" Jason just sighed before listening as well.

"You may want to" Elizabeth said. "But you're not" she walked over to the two men. "Get away from that door and leave her alone"

"She's my sister" Jason snapped. "And when you left all we had was each other, so please don't try and come here and play the mother role, because neither one of us need it" he walked past her back to the table to read the book.

"You still don't get it do you?" Elizabeth asks walking over to stand in front of him. Derrick glanced between the two before picking up his laptop and moving to a safer part of the room. "Why I did what I did, I would've done anything to keep the two of you safe, including giving you up"

"If that's what you have to tell yourself" Jason replied not sparing her a glance. Elizabeth snatched the book from his hand and he glared at her.

"You may be angry with me Jason, but I carried you for nine months, I gave you life," she tossed the book on the table. "You can be pissed and you can yell but that doesn't change the fact that I am your mother, I love you and will always love you and will always be there for you" she sighed. "You can spend your time being angry with me, or you can find it in your heart to forgive me so we can move forward"

"I remember" Jason said through clenched teeth. He looked back up to her. "I would dream of it for years, sometimes I still do" he stood to his feet. "Seeing you walk out of that church, leaving us without a backwards glance, alone" he picked up the book. "I'm sorry if that's something I can't just forget" he grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back when it's time" he said before leaving the room. Elizabeth just took a seat on the edge of the bed and said nothing. Derrick and JT shared a glance before going back to what they were doing.

"What do you mean you're cursed?" Katie asked sitting on the toilet seat. "This is why I shouldn't leave you alone, because the second I do you're cursed"

"_Well it may not be a bad thing" Dean replied. "I may finally get some truth out of Sammy." _

"Dean, this curse isn't meant to help you" Katie said. "And it won't"

"_What are you saying?" Dean asked. _

"I'm saying sometimes the truth isn't all it's cracked up to be" Katie replied.

"_Like the real reason you erased my memory of you?" Dean asked. "Why did you do that?" _

"So you would be happy and so you wouldn't hate me" she slapped her head. "Why did I just say that?"

"_Why would I hate you?" Dean asked. _

"Because the supernatural, the life you've been fighting took your brother away" Katie said unable to not say it. "And here you were married to it" she sighed. "I didn't want you to hate me or resent me, I didn't want to see that look in your eyes" she stood from the toilet and looked in to the mirror. She couldn't stop talking. "I didn't want you to leave me, so I left you"

"_Princess-" _

"Don't Dean" Katie said. "I'm glad you're learning how to use your new abilities" she snapped her phone shut. She can't believe she just said that. She never really admitted any of those things to herself and definitely didn't want to say any of it to him. She sighed before turning and walking out of the bathroom. "Where's Jason?"

"He's gone" Elizabeth says and Katie turns to her. "I guess he's never going to forgive me huh?"

"He just needs time" Katie replied.

"He said he'd be back when it was time" Derrick added his head buried in his laptop. "I also have Abby and McGee helping on getting this video down"

"Good work my little hacker" Katie replies. "I guess there's nothing left to do but wait"

"Abby" McGee called walking into the lab. He walked in to see her typing away. "Any luck?"

"No, this is weird, it's like they have firewall after firewall" Abby said. "Not something you'd expect from some small town newspaper"

"What are you thinking?" McGee asked.

"This just doesn't make any sense McGee" Abby replied. "Something is definitely off about this whole thing"

"You think we should tell Gibbs?" the agent asked and Abby looked over to him.

"She wouldn't want us to" Abby replied, tying away on her computer. "She doesn't want to bring him into all her shenanigans" she turned to McGee. "So we say nothing until she says otherwise"

"I don't know Abby" McGee replied. "Keeping this from the boss"

"I know, but it's not as hard as it seems" Abby replied. "Look at me, I've kept some big secrets, hell I still am, but it's what we have to do"

"Fine" McGee sighed. "Let me know if you want me to help you hack into this, I'm going to check out this newspaper, because there's no way they should have something this advanced"

_Katie didn't know she had fallen asleep until she was suddenly in the hall of a hospital. She moved gracefully, sliding her fingers along the wall as she walked. She stopped suddenly in front of a door. She turned and entered, and found bed after bed of sick people, comatose. She'd found the room, where the hospital places the patients with no hope._

_"I'm so sorry" She said before walking down the aisle and touching each and every one of their feet. They're eyes snapped open and the rose from their beds. It's when she got to the last patient, that something else happened. She sat next to him and ran a hand along his face. His eyes snapped open._

_"Hello Ryan" She said the man staring back at her, so many different emotion running through him. "It's time to get up, I have a job for you"_

Katie sat up from the bed, to find that all the guys were gone.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Katie asked standing. She stretched a bit.

"You looked like you could use the rest" Elizabeth said as if there something she wasn't saying. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No" Katie replied. "Not yet anyways" a smile came to Elizabeth's face who just nodded curtly.

"Ok, so the guys are at the cities town hall, that's where this is all going down" Elizabeth said tossing Katie her jacket. "They should all be there"

"Good" Katie replied. "It's time to neuralize them" Elizabeth looked at her confused. "Right you're the one who didn't see that movie"

Katie could see people filing into the building. There were so many of them, she just hoped this worked. Her and Elizabeth walked around back where they found Jt and Jason.

"Where's Derrick?" Katie asked.

"He and the computer geeks over at NCIS weren't having much luck so he decided to take advantage of the ghost town to go check out that newspapers computer"

"That's actually smart" Katie replied. "I think I may have pegged the buffoon all wrong"

"You can make it up to him, by not calling him a buffoon" Jason replied. "Every time you do I never hear the end of it"

"I swear you two are like an old married couple" JT commented. "Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class Jay."

"Before or after I show and tell kicking your ass Jay?" Jason replied.

"Boys!" Katie interrupted. "Really not the time." She walked to the back door and peaked in to see that the final people were filing into their seats. "You ready?" they nodded. "Well go get in your position" Elizabeth and Jason left to get in their positions but JT stayed behind. "What are you doing?"

"Not letting you out of my sight" the man replied. "You have a tendency to get in trouble when you're by yourself, so I'm going to stick to you like white on rice" Katie rolled her eyes. The door opened and out walked Sandra.

"Ok, so everything is ready" the woman said. "These people have a lot of questions and they want them answered now" Katie nodded as Sandra held the door open. JT placed a hand on her back and the moment he touched her she could feel that something wasn't right. She glanced up to him and he just looked down to her and smiled. She tried to stop but he was pushing her.

Katie stopped once inside, all the people she saw come in were gone. The whole town hall was empty. She was about to make a break for it when suddenly there was darkness.

"_You really have that much faith in her?" Death asked. "Well yes she has proven herself in the past, but this, this is something you do not leave in the hands of humans" _

"_You almost sound like you care" She commented. "Do not worry; she will be motivated to see this through" _

"_Care to elaborate?" Death asked. _

"_The Child" She replied. "The child will be her motivation" _

"_Or the child could make this situation a whole lot worse" _

Katie's eyes blinked open. These visions were making less and less sense as time passed. Her head was killing her. She heard voices, and tried to focus on what they were saying.

"Is it almost done?" That was JT's voice. The events of the day coming back to her. JT and Sandra set her up. She lifted her head trying to look around the room. She saw Elizabeth, and Jason lying unconscious on the floor.

"Patience" Sandra replied. Katie looked over but their backs were to her. They seemed to be standing over something that was smoking.

"Are you sure this will work?" JT asked. His involvement in this still didn't make sense. There was only one explanation she could think of.

"Witches" Katie sighed and they both turned to her. "I should've known"

"Well that happens when you're knocked off the top isn't it" Sandra said walking over and kneeling in front of Katie. "You know I've been hearing stories about you for a very long time" the witch pushed a strand of Katie's hair. "Told that I should avoid you at all costs, because it would be the end of me"

"Sounds like sound advice to me" Katie replied. She looked over to Jt. "And who are you and why are you wearing my friend's face?"

"Call it thinking on the fly" the man said before waving a hand past his face causing it to change. The once rugged JT changed to a shorter clean shave blonde man. "What can I say when opportunity knocks" he walked over to her.

"Steal his face?" Katie asked.

"Not stealing, borrowing" the man replied. "The name's Logan"

"Where is he?" the man laughed.

"He's … sleeping" the man replied. "He's really, really….really tired" he laughed again.

"Ok, so you hurt my friend, knock out my family and…" she looked around the room they were in. "Where's Derrick?" They both frown.

"We don't know" Sandra replied. "The little human disappeared, but we'll deal with him after we deal with you"

"Let me guess" Katie replied. "You're gonna take a bit of a peek in my head to see what the big guy left behind huh?"

"Times are different and it's all about who has what above the rest" Sandra said standing to her feet. "And those little nuggets of info you just got sitting in that head of yours is our ticket to the top" she walked back over to the table and picked something up, something Katie couldn't see. She walked back over to Katie and opened her palm to reveal a pile sand. "And this is going to help us get it"

"Dream dust?" Katie asked. "You want me to sleep?"

"Oh, no a pinch of this stuff gets you sleep, but a hand full is enough to send you into a coma, giving me and my brother here enough time to peek inside that noggin of yours" Logan said.

"I have to admit, I'd give you a seven on originality" Katie replied. "The dream dust is a nice touch, but the whole killing me in my sleep has been done"

"Where others have failed we shall succeed" Sandra said with a smiled. "There is no way out of this" she smiled. "Your powers are obviously drained, that blow to the head ensured that, plus if you wanted to be gone, you be gone by now"

"Well you have thought of everything, haven't you?" Katie asked and the two witches glanced at each other. "There's just one thing?"

"What's that?" Logan asked.

"Where the hell is my buffoon?" she asked and they both stared the whole room went dark. "There he is"

"He cut the power" Sandra said. "You go kill him, I'll finish up on the dust" Logan nodded before running off. "Your friend is stupid, all of them are" Katie could see the woman faintly in the darkness as she walked back over to the table to light a candle. "All of them ready to sacrifice themselves for you, it's sickening really" she turned around. "I mean who the hell are you, I mean fine you have a bit more powers than the other witches, you were divinely chosen by God, but right now, in this second you are nothing and I am the one in control" she laughed. "You know I've dreamed of all the ways I would kill you if I ever had the chance and now… well now I believe dreams really do come true"

"Was one of these dreams of you talking me to death, because I'm dying over here" Katie replied. Sandra stalked over to her and grabbed Katie's face in her hand.

"You think you're so special don't you?" Sandra asked. "But you're not, you bleed just like the rest of us and you will die when I'm finished with you" they heard shots being fired and Sandra looked up for a second. "Never send a man to do a woman's job" she released Katie's face. "I'll be back to give you your medicine"

"Can't wait" Katie replied as the woman walked off out of the room. The room went silent, when Katie heard something vibrating. It was her phone. "Aw crap, that's probably Dean" she pulled at the ropes on her arms but they wouldn't budge. "This better work" she closed her eyes. "Binds that bind me, bind me no more, make me free as I was before" she felt the ropes loosen and then fall to the floor. "Powers weakened my ass" she stood to her feet and went to Jason. "Hey, wake up no sleeping on the job" she heard him grown.

"Kat" Jason said his eyes blinking open. "What happened, why does my head hurt"

"Witches" Katie replied. "Evil ones"

"You've got to be kidding me" Jason replied sitting up, his hand going to the back of his head. "I hate evil witches, they're such assholes"

"Tell me about it, but it seems these guys really don't like me" Katie said.

"Who does?" Jason asked and Katie smacked his arm before going over to Elizabeth.

""Hey, rise and shine Lizzy Lizard" Katie said shaking the woman a bit.

"I said never call me that" Elizabeth groaned opening her eyes. She looked around the dark room. "Where the hell are we?" she sat up from the floor. "And why does it feel like someone ran over my head" the woman brought a hand to the back of her head.

"Witches" Jason and Katie said in unison.

"Evil?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep" her children replied.

"I hate evil witches" Elizabeth said standing to her feet. Jason and Katie did the same. "Where are they now"

"Oh, crap Derrick" Katie said. "He's the one who cut the power, they went to find him"

"Without any success" a voice said from behind them. They tried to see who it was in the darkness, but they couldn't make his out until he passed in front of the moon light that shown in the room. "Ok, let me hear it, who's the man?"

"You're such a dork" Katie replied walking over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Please, just a few scratches, I'm good" Derrick replied. "I've fought my share of witches before"

"Well where are they?" Jason asked.

"That I don't know" Derrick replied. "I shot the guy and then the girl showed up and then I kicked some ass and then they ran off"

"That's great" Jason said. "And by the way you are not the man"

"Hey I saved your ass" Derrick snapped. "So indeed I am the god damn man"

"Boys!" Katie snapped. "Now definitely not the time. We need to get out of here, before the wonder twins come back"

"Too late" she heard Sandra's voice echo. They all looked around for her but they couldn't see her. "You're friend shot my brother, I am not happy"

"Ok, by a show of hands who cares that Sandra here is not happy?" Katie asked. She looked around and no one raised their hands. "Well the votes in and no one gives a damn if you're happy or not" she took a step forward. "Now you're gonna get one chance and one chance only to pack up your crap and leave before this gets ugly"

"There you go again thinking you can intimidate me into just scurrying away like some scared puppy" Sandra replied. No one knowing where she is. "I'm not going anywhere, not until I get what I came for"

"Right" Katie said before lifting a hand in the air. "_Darkness disappears, come light and settle here" _Suddenly the lights in the room flickered back on. And there standing across from them was Sandra and a wounded Logan. "I see you" Sandra lifted a hand but Katie's hand was quicker sending the evil witch into the wall. Katie looked between Elizabeth and Jason. "Do you two know the very first spell I wrote myself" she held out her hands and her brother and mother took them. She turned back to the pair of witches. _"Before the casting of this hours, Take away all their powers_" a light illuminated from their hands as they chanted the spell two more times when suddenly a black ball of light pulled itself from Sandra and Logan causing them both to fall to the ground.

"What did you do?!" Sandra yelled. "What-?" the woman began coughing violently.

"Oh, thank goodness, I was tired of hearing that woman talk" Elizabeth said. "Take your brother to the hospital and if I see either of you again near me or my children you two will not be happy campers, do you understand?" they silently nodded before standing to their feet. Sandra helped her brother walk until they were gone.

"You won't be happy campers?" Katie repeated.

"Hey, my head still hurts" Elizabeth replied. "It's the most clever thing I could think of in my state"

"Whatever" Katie sighed when she heard her phone vibrating again. "Crap, Dean" she went searching for her phone and found it lying on the floor. "Hello?"

"_Where the hell have you been, I've been calling you for hours!_" Dean said. She could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, you know me it's always a circus" Katie replied.

"_I know that's why I was worried"_ Dean said. "_What kind of trouble was it this time?"_

"Aw nothing big, just a couple of evil witches, same old same old" she replied with a chuckle.

"_Are you hurt?"_ Dean asked seriously.

"Just a bump on the head" she replied. "But I'm good, how about you, how's the curse going"

"Gone" Dean said. _"Goddess of truth apparently"_

"That's new" Katie replied. There was something different in his voice. "Something's wrong, what is it?"

"_Just get here ok"_ Dean said before hanging up. Katie looked down to her phone before turning to the rest of her crew.

"Hey, guys sorry to cut this short but I gotta go" Katie said.

"Is everything ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know yet" she replied. "Look I think JT is here somewhere, you guys alright to find him?"

"Under one condition" Derrick said. "Tell everyone in this room, who's the man?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"You are Derrick" she sighed. "Happy?"

"Very" the man replied.

"Good, so you ever get that video and the picture off the internet?" Katie asked.

"Didn't have to" Derrick replied. "It just disappeared" she looked at him confused. "Well since it was a trap, when they actually got you they didn't need it up any more, I mean that makes some sense right?"

"Sure" Katie replied. "Tell JT that I'm sorry and that I will make it up to him for bringing him into my craziness once again"

"Can't we just leave him?" Jason asked. "I mean who'd miss him, seriously"

"I would" Katie replied. "Now stop being such a baby and find the man"

"I'll make sure your friend is ok" Elizabeth stated.

"Thanks" Katie replied before turning to Jason. "Oh and you and me we're gonna have a little talk"

"About?" Jason asked.

"you being an ass" Katie replied. "Thanks guys once again for having my back"

"What's family for" Jason said. "Now go before Dean calls again"

"Right, Bye" Katie said with a wave before disappearing in front of their eyes.

Katie appeared in Dean and Sam's room to find Dean sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked broken.

"Dean, what's wrong?" she asked but he didn't say anything. He was staring at something, something behind her. She turned around and gasped in shock. "Sam!" he was beaten up badly, and tied to a chair. She made a move to check on him but Dean was up and holding her back. "What are you doing?" she asked trying to pull herself free. "What happened to him?"

"I did it" Dean replied and Katie stopped and turned to him. "She- Veritas, the goddess, she said she didn't know what he was?"

"You did this over what some crazy god said?" Katie asked.

"No, he said it himself" Dean snapped. He looked over at his unconscious brother. " He said there was something wrong with, that he doesn't feel anything" he turned back to Katie. "He admitted to letting that vampire turn me, he said he needed help"

"And this is how you help him!" she snapped. She turned back to him and tried to go but Dean wouldn't let her.

"You're not going near him, not until I know what the hell he is" Dean said.

"He's your brother!" Katie said turning back to him. "You want the truth, that's it" she turned to face Sam and suddenly felt a bit dizzy. She forgot about the baby, and took not that getting this worked probably wasn't good. She grabbed Dean's arm so she didn't fall but he was already catching her.

"Hey" Dean said helping her to the bed. "You ok" she sat down and he took the seat next to her.

"Yeah" Katie replied closing her eyes. "I'm good" she opened her eyes and looked over to her unconscious brother in law. Now definitely wasn't a good time to tell him.

_KATIE!_

She turned her head at the voice that screamed her name. She could hear it but it was faint, like the person was screaming at the end of a tunnel. But she knew that voice. She turned back to her brother in law. It was Sam.

"I'll get you some water" Dean said before standing and walking to the bathroom. Katie waited until her was gone before standing to her feet. She began walking toward Sam, realizing for the first time that she hadn't touched him since he was back from the cage. Not a pat on the back, hug , anything. She wondered what she would see. Katie stood in front of Sam's unconscious body before reaching a hand to his. When she touch his hand, darkness followed.

* * *

A/N: Interesting...

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Where is Sam's soul? What's grandpa Sam hiding? What's with these weird people in this magic store? And Dean finally learns Katie's secret. How will he react?

**SPOILER: I somehow wrote a crossover for the next chap... What show do you think it is?**


	8. Can you keep a secret

**A/N: Well my beautiful readers, here is the latest chapter for you!**_  
_

* * *

_Darkness is a funny thing. It hides everything. Makes you feel alone when you're not. All Katie could see was darkness, but she knew she wasn't alone. She could feel it. She also felt hot… really hot, like she was on fire. _

_Katie!_

_She opened her eyes but there was still only darkness. _

"_Sam!" she screamed. "I'm right here, where are you!" she extended her arms to feel for something but there was nothing, but darkness. _

"_Katie!" she heard him scream again. This time clearer than the other times. He sounded close. "Help me please!" _

"_Sam, where are you!" Katie yelled then froze when she felt someone behind her. She took a deep breath before turning around and seeing Sam, his body covered in flames. _

"_Help me!" _

Katie shot up from the bed when she heard Sam screaming. She opened her eyes to see Dean and Castiel in front of Sam. She couldn't see what they were doing, but she could tell from the sounds of Sam's screaming that it wasn't pleasant. Suddenly the screaming stopped.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked looking over to Castiel.

"No." Castiel replied.

"So that's good news?" Dean asked a bit hopeful.

"I'm afraid not." Castiel replied. "Physically, he's perfectly healthy."

"Then what?" Dean asked.

"His soul" Katie said and they all turned to her.

"It's gone" Castiel said.

"I'm s- I'm sorry." Dean said not believing what her was hearing. " One more time, like I'm 5. What do you mean, he's got no – "

" Somehow, when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul." Castiel replied.

"So, where is it?" Dean asked.

"In Lucifer's cage" Katie said standing from the bed. She placed a hand over her mouth. "That voice I've been hearing, it's Sam's soul calling me for help" her eyes began to water. Her stomach began to turn in knots at the thought. "I think I'm going to be sick" Katie rushed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. After retching up most of her insides, Katie sat against the motel's tub her hands clenched in her hair. She couldn't hear it anymore, and that scared her. She stood to her feet and ran some cool water over her hands before splashing it on her face. She grabbed a towel and dried her face. There was a knock on the door before it opened and appeared Dean.

"You're supposed to wait for me to say you can come in after you knock" Katie said looking over to him.

"You know me, not much for waiting" Dean replied walking over to her. He placed a hand on her back. "You ok?"

"I don't know" Katie sighed. "I don't hear him anymore." She looked over to Dean. "What happened last night?"

"You passed out" Dean replied. "I told you not to touch him, that's why I called Cas, in case something was wrong with him, that could've hurt you"

"Nope, turns out he just doesn't have a soul" Katie replied. "How does that happen?" she shakes her head.

"That's what we're going to figure out" Dean replied. "We're going to start with Samuel"

"Do I have to go?" Katie asked. "I always feel unwanted, especially when everyone tightens their grip on their guns and pull out the knives"

"Well that's their problem, because you're coming with me" Dean said grabbing her hand and pulling her from the bathroom.

"But I don't wanna" she whined.

They pulled up outside of the Campbell's compound. They all got out and Katie sighed as she looked up at the building.

"Do you still want that gun?" Dean asked and Katie cracked a smile before turning to him.

"You trust me with a gun?" Katie asked.

"Long as I'm not in the room" Dean replied before grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. The moment they walked in the building Katie tensed up a bit seeing almost everyone sharpening something. She could see the gazes locking in on her.

"Sam!" Christian laughs giving the youngest Winchester a hug before turning "Ahh. Dean."

"Hello, Newman" Dean replied and Christian turned to Katie.

"You're not supposed to be here witch"

"She has a name" Dean said and the man looked to him. "And it's not witch"

"I'm just saying, she knows the rules, and she agreed to them" Christian replied turning back to Katie.

"Dean" Katie said turning to her husband. "I'll just wait in the car"

"No, you won't" Dean replied turning back to Christian. "She's staying and if anyone has a problem with it, they can talk to me, now where's the man?" Christian points a thumb toward Samuel's office before watching the three Winchesters move past him.

Dean opened the door without knocking to find Samuel sitting behind his desk. The old hunter looked between the three his eyes falling on Katie for a moment before looking to Dean.

"Come right on in." Samuel said standing to his feet.

"Need to ask you a few questions." Dean said.

"What's wrong?" Samuel asked.

"The day you got back, what happened?" Dean asked and Samuel sighed shaking his head.

"We've been over this." He replied.

"Well, recap it for our wingman." Dean says as Castiel appears.

"This Castiel?" Samuel asks sizing up the angel. "You're scrawnier than I pictured."

"This is a vessel." Castiel replied glancing down at the body of Jimmy Novak. " My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building."

"All right, all right, quit bragging." Dean said turning back to his grandfather. " So, you were dead, and..."

"And, pow, I was on Elton ridge." Samuel replied. "Don't know how. Don't know why. I got nothing to hide, guys."

"Not sure about that" Katie muttered and he glanced over to her.

"Well, you mind if Cass here double-checks?" Dean asks as the angel moved to the hunter.

"I don't want to see this" Katie said burying her face in Dean's shoulder. Dean glanced down to her for a second before turning when he heard the old man screaming. Christian suddenly burst through the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Sam said blocking the man. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. "

"What the hell?" Christian said watching as Castiel pulled his hand from Samuel.

"Angel cavity search." Dean said and Katie finally lifted her head.

"I'm fine, Christian." Samuel said trying to catch his breath. "Just give us a minute.

"But-"

"Just give us a minute." Samuel interrupted. Christian glanced between them before leaving closing the door behind him. "What the hell was that about?"

"His soul is intact." Castiel said.

"What?" Samuel asked looking over to Sam. " Of course I have a - What's going on, Sam?"

"Whatever dragged me out...left a piece behind." Sam replied and the old hunter groaned in response. "Did you know?"

"No, but I... I knew it was something." Samuel replied. " I... You're a hell of a hunter, Sam, but... the truth is, sometimes you scare me." The man shook his head. "So, what's the deal here? How do we fix this? How do we get his soul back?"

"We don't know yet, but we have to." Dean replied. Katie looked over to him and could see that determined look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm here to help, of course." Samuel replied walking back behind his desk. "What leads you working?"

"A bunch of dead ends and you." Sam asked

"Well, then, we'll just have to dig." Samuel replied. Katie looked over to Castiel who seemed to be somewhere else.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked and the angel looked over to her.

"I have to get back." Castiel replied.

"You're leaving?" Dean asked.

"I'm in the middle of a civil war." Castiel replied angrily.

"You better tear the attic up, find something to help Sam." Dean snapped.

"Of course" Castiel replied. "Your problems always come first. I'll be in touch." With that he was gone.

"I guess he finally learned about sarcasm" Katie said.

"Would've asked him to stick around for a beer." Samuel said.

"So, what's with the book club outside?" Dean asked and Samuel didn't say anything. He turned and looked at Katie. Dean followed his eyes before turning back to the man. "Am I missing something?"

"He wants me to leave" Katie replied.

"No offense or anything Dean, who you married is totally your business but this here is my business" Samuel replied. "And there ain't no witches in my business"

"You're kidding me right?" Dean asked angrily.

"Dean" Katie said grabbing his arm. "It's fine, they have the right to their opinion" she turned to the old man. "If I make him uncomfortable, I'll leave" she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's no big deal" she whispered before turning and walking out of the office.

"Dean-"

"Don't Sam" Dean snapped before turning back to Samuel. "Ok, you mind telling me what's with this I hate Katie thing you and your minions have, she's done nothing to you"

"How can you sit there and defend her when she manipulated you?" Samuel asked. "She may claim to be good but she's just like the rest, using her powers doing whatever she wants no matter who it hurts"

"She also used those same powers to save your ass" Dean said. "All of them, because if it weren't for her we'd all be Lucifer's bitches right now, so you can think of her as just another witch and you can distrust her, but you will give her the respect she deserves"

"Look let's just cool out" Sam said before turning to Samuel. "What's going on?"

"Putting together a hunt." Samuel replied.

"That's a lot of guys for one hunt." Dean replied when Sam's eyes lit up.

"You found him, didn't you?" Sam ask and Dean looked between the two men confused.

"Who?" Dean Asked.

"He's got a lead on the alpha vamp." Sam stated staring over at his grandfather.

Katie walked out of Samuel's office fully intending to just walk out the door and wait in the car for Sam and Dean. That whole plan was thwarted by one Christian Campbell who stepped in Katie's path. She looked at the man for a moment before trying to side step him, but he just moved along with her. She tried again, but it was no use.

"Christian, I'm really not in the mood for one of our little quips" Katie said trying to side step the man again, but he wouldn't let her pass.

"Aw you look sad witch" Christian said. "What's wrong?" Katie shook her head.

"I just want to leave Christian" she said trying to keep her voice calm. She knew getting worked up would be no good for the baby. "Like you wanted remember?"

"I remember" the man replied. "But I just wonder why you choose to leave now, I mean you're usually a hard one to kick out"

"Now I just don't want to be here Christian" Katie replied slipping passed the man.

"He's gonna find out the truth you know" Christian said and Katie stopped and turned around.

"The truth about what exactly Christian?" Katie asked crossing her arms over her chest and he walked over to her.

"What you really are" the man whispered leaning a little bit too close for Katie's liking. "A monster, a freak" Katie turned her eyes away from the man. "You can't have a life with a freak, you can't have kids with a freak" Katie's eyes snapped back to him. "The only thing you do with a freak is kill it" Her hands dropped to her side, and the sudden movement caused every hunter around her to freeze, watching her cautiously. She felt tears wanting to form, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, so instead she smiled.

"Christian I could kill everyone in this room with the snap of my fingers" she said. "You'd do well to not forget that" and with that she turned around and walked away. The moment she stepped foot outside she felt the warm tears run down her cheek. She walked to the impala and leaned against the side. After all these years, the word freak still had its hooks in her.

_She swam, but the water was starting to burn her eyes. Suddenly something grabbed her by the throat. She needed air, but the demon's grasp was too strong. Katie brought her sister's face and just stared into the dark eyes. Something started happening and before she knew what they were both back on dry land. She was coughing violently when she turned and looked at her sister. Suddenly a cloud of black smog or something came flying out of her sister's mouth. Bridget fell back to the ground. _

"_Bridget! Wake up" Katie said shaking her sister whose eyes slowly opened. Bridget started coughing. _

"_What- ...What did you do to me?" Bridget said in a raspy voice. _

"_I- I didn't"_

"_I knew you were a freak" Bridget said getting to her feet and running toward the house. "Mom!" she screamed. _

She liked to tell herself that words were just words, but they weren't. Words could hurt.

"So do you got a lead?" Dean asked looking over to his grandfather.

"Maybe. Yeah." The old hunter answered.

"How'd you track him down?" Dean asked and Samuel shrugged.

"We're good." Samuel replied with a shrug and Dean furrowed his brow.

"That's all I get?" Dean asked "We're good"?"

"When's the run?" Sam asked.

"Dawn."

"You didn't call me?" Sam asked. "Why?"

"'Cause of me. You don't trust me very much, do you?" Dean asked. " Especially when it comes to big game like this."

"That's not true." Samuel replied.

"Okay, well, then, we're in." Dean replied and Samuel sighed.

"No offense, but –"

"So you don't trust me." Dean asked cutting the man off.

"No, I don't trust your wife, and just don't know you." Samuel said. "Not like I know Sam."

"All right." Dean sighed. "You call the plays. 100%. I'm here to listen." The old man chuckled.

"Since when?" Samuel asked.

"Big daddy bloodsucker?" Dean replied. "I ain't gonna miss that. But this is your deal. Okay? I get it. I'll follow your lead. I trust you."

"Fine, one condition" Samuel replied. "And it's not negotiable"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Katherine does not come on this hunt" Samuel replied. Dean opened his mouth but the old man continued. "We're not going to hunt when we can't even trust the person watching our back" Samuel sighed. "Plus there are enough people out there that don't like her and an accident could happen" Dean's fist clenched at his side.

"Accident huh?" Dean asked.

"Look it's my terms" Samuel replied. "You want to come, you will follow them" Dean glanced over to his brother who looked back to him. Dean turned back to Samuel.

"Fine" Dean gritted through his teeth. "It's stupid seeing as she's probably one of the best hunters out there, but fine she'll stay out of this one"

"I'm glad we worked that out" Samuel said taking a seat behind his desk.

"So am I" Dean replied. "We'll see you at dawn" the man turned and left the office, Sam behind him.

"Leaving so soon Dean?" Christian asked and Dean just kept walking. "You should probably go check on that wife of yours, she wasn't looking too good after our little chat" Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to the man.

"Dean" Sam warned. "Just let it go"

"And what exactly did you say to her?" Dean asked ignoring is brother warnings.

"Something she probably hasn't heard in a long time" Christian replied. "The truth" the man chuckled "And you're welcome"

"And why should I be thanking you?" Dean asked taking a few steps toward the man. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her it was only a matter of time before you realized just what she was" Christian replied. "A monster, something to be hunted" in a swift move Dean was over to Christian grabbing the man by the jacket and slamming his back down on a nearby table. All the hunters in the room stood to their feet, Sam quickly went over and pulled his brother off the man.

"You want to hunt my wife?" Dean asked pulling free from Sam's grasp.

"It's only the natural order of things Dean" Christian replied. "She's a witch, a monster, one day you will see it, but for now she has you wrapped up in her spell" Dean shook his head before looking back over to his cousin.

"Ok Christian new rule you don't speak to my wife, you don't even make eye contact with her" Dean growled. "Hell her name better not pass your lips" he took a step toward the man so he was standing right in front of him. "I promise you, it'll be the last thing you do" Dean turned around and walked past Sam toward the doors of the compound.

"You're really choosing a witch over your family!" Christian yelled after the man.

"She is my family, douchebag!" Dean called over his shoulder before walking out of the compound's doors. He spotted Katie leaning against the impala her back to him. When he was closer he heard her sniffle, and quickly moved in front of her. She looked up at him with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "I'm going to kill him" Dean moved to go back into the compound but Katie grabbed him and pulled him back before leaning forward and laying her head on his chest. He sighed before wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine" she said closing her eyes. "Your cousin just disproved the whole sticks and stones theory"

"He told me what he said" Dean said.

"Is he still breathing?" Katie asked looking up to him.

"Unfortunately yes" Dean replied.

"Well then he didn't tell you everything he said" Katie replied drying her face. "He said some hurtful things"

"What exactly did he say?" Dean asked and Katie just shook her head.

"Called me some names, freak, monster" she looked back over to Dean. "Said one day you would realize that you can't have a life with a freak like me, can't have a family with a freak like me" she turned her back to him and placed her palms on the hood of the car. "Only thing you do with a freak like me is kill it" She felt Dean's hands on her shoulders and turned to face him. "What if he's right?"

"He's not" Dean replied. "Nothing he said is even close to being the truth"

"But-"

"No buts" Dean said bringing a finger under her chin and so their eyes were on each other. "My life is and will always be with you" he sighed. "We may not be able to have kids, but as longs was we have each other, then we'll be fine" Katie grabbed Dean's hand in her.

"Dean, there's something I have to tell you" Katie said before taking a deep breath. "I-"

"Guys!" a voice called from behind them. They both looked over to see Sam walking over to them. "Did you tell her?" Katie turned to Dean.

"Tell me what?" She asked and Dean sighed.

"Samuel's got a lead on the alpha vamp" Dean said. "And we're going with him?"

"That should be fun" Katie replied. "When are we leaving?" Dean didn't say anything. Katie looked over to Sam who just shook his head. "I'm not invited am I?"

"It's not like that" Sam replied.

"Oh, it's exactly like that" Dean replied.

"It's fine" Katie replied turning to Dean. "We can't force me on to them, they have it in their minds who they think I am and nothing can change it" she turned to Sam. "Tell him I promise to stay away from his hunt" Sam nodded before turning and going back into the building. The moment he was inside Katie turned back to Dean.

"So you're really hanging back on this one?" Dean asked and Katie scoffed.

"Hell no" Katie replied. "I get him not trusting me, but there's something up with that"

"Like what?" Dean asked and Katie shrugged.

"I don't know" Katie replied. "Maybe he's hiding something and he's especially afraid I'll figure it out"

"You think he's connected to Sam's whole no soul thing?" Dean asked and Katie sighed.

"I don't know but he's hiding something" Katie replied. "And Sam may be in on it" Dean just nodded. "So I'm not hanging back, you just won't see me"

"Back in the shadows huh princess?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Dude, I seriously need a vacation" she sighed closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest.

"Ok" Dean said and Katie looked up to him.

"Right?" Katie replied. "Like that is ever going to happen"

"Hey, I got a year off from this, hell it wasn't what it was cracked up to be but it was a break" Dean said. "You need one"

"Dean, I appreciate the thought, but there's no way I could just bail" Katie replied. "I mean not with this whole thing with Sam, and your freaky cousins" she shook her head. "I'll be fine"

"There you go again" Dean said. "Stop saying you're fine, because you're not"

"Yes I am Dean" Katie said.

"Yeah, you can say it until you're blue in the face" Dean replied. "But you forget who you're talking to here, you're sad, and you're angry and you're tired" he placed his hands on her shoulders. "You need a break and you're going to get one"

"Oh, you're gonna make me take a vacation?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest.

"You're damn right" Dean said before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. "That's just how much I love you" he brought his lips to hers and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You know there is some happiness in here" Katie said leaning her forehead against Dean's. "And hope, so I'm not that tired"

"Sure you aren't" Dean said. "But you're going to do this" she looked up to him. "For me"

"Fine" she sighed. "After this hunt I will finally take a break from the life"

"See how easy it is to just listen to what I say?" Dean asked and Katie swatted his arm.

"I should probably go" Katie said.

"We leave at dawn, so please try and get some rest" Dean said and Katie just nodded.

"I won't be far" she replied before Dean leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead then she was gone.

Katie appears a just outside the compound. Far enough to see but not be seen. She turned to see a fallen log and decides to take a seat.

"This should be fun" Katie sighed keeping an eye on the compound. "You and mama get stuck on stalker duty" She places a hand on her stomach. "Your daddy's right you know" she chuckled. "Never tell him I said that, but he's right I could use a little R&R, if not for me then for you" she looked down to her stomach. "You'd probably like if mama sat down for a while huh" she shook her head. "I'm going to have to take it easy huh?" she chuckled again. "Yeah, that's gonna be hard" Katie felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID but didn't recognize the number. "Hello?"

"_Yeah, it's me" a voice replied. _

"Um, I'm going to need a little more than that" Katie replied.

"_Ryan, look I found something on the necklace" Ryan replied. _

"Congratulations" Katie replied. "Why are you calling me?"

"_Because me, you and this necklace are connected somehow" Ryan replied. "I found something but it's not making much sense to me and I figure…" _

"What, that you'd call me and I'd just pop right over" Katie asked. "Dude when I said call me, I meant if it's a life or death situation, not to come read something for you"

"_What if this is life or death huh?" Ryan asked. "What if you looking at this sparks something for you that can stop what ever's coming" _

"What do you mean whatever's coming?" Katie asked.

"_That's just it, I don't know" Ryan replied. "Ever since I met you and got this damn necklace I feel like I know something is coming and I know that I'm a part of it" _

"Doesn't that suck, knowing so much and nothing at all at the same time?" Katie asked.

"_You know the feeling?" Ryan asked. "Then please just do me this favor" Katie sighed before standing to her feet. _

"Fine" Katie replied closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and focused, and when she opened her eyes she found herself in a store. She looked at the items on the counter and realized it was a magic store.

"Uh, hello" a voice said from behind Katie. She turned to see a blonde woman behind her. "Neat trick, are you a demon?" Katie stared at the woman. "don't worry we're all about acceptance here, as long as you're not some murderous being who kills everything in her path" the woman babbled. "Not that there's nothing wrong with that, back when I was a vengeance demon I saw my fair share of blood baths, they were messy but to some extent entertaining"

"Excuse me" Katie said interrupting the woman.

"I'm very sorry" a British voice spoke up from behind Katie. She turned around to see an older man walking over to her. "Anya can be a bit much, is there something I can assist you with"

"I'm actually just looking for someone" Katie replied. She looked over the man's shoulder to see Ryan sitting at a table in the back of the store. "There he is" she said before walking past the man to Ryan.

"Anya what have I told you about boundaries" Giles said.

"I just wanted to know what she was" Anya replied. "Excuse me for being curious"

"What do you mean what she was?" Giles asked watching as the woman approached the man who'd been there for hours. "She isn't human?"

"Well unless human's have somehow adapted the ability to appear out of nowhere" Anya said. "Then I'm going to say no"

"I think I should call Buffy" Giles said eying the two strangers before walking to his office.

"You know a little warning next time would be greatly appreciated" Katie replied.

"This place is cool" Ryan said. "The owners are an ex- watcher and an ex demon" he shook his head. "A woman popping out of nowhere is probably another Tuesday for them"

"I don't care" Katie replied. "The next time warn me that you're in a public place"

"Right" Ryan said sliding the book over to her. "There it is" Katie noticed a sketch of the necklace in what looked like a very old book. She looked at the book and then the necklace, they weren't exactly the same except there was something missing.

"A piece is missing" Katie said grabbing the necklace and noticing there should be a charm around the stone. "Yeah, there's definitely a piece missing"

"That's what I thought" Ryan said. "There's something written, but I couldn't understand it, is it latin?" Katie looked at the writing.

"No, it's not" Katie replied. "It's something else" she looked back up to the man. "Something I've never seen before" she turned the book over. "How much does this book cost?"

"It's not for sale" Ryan said. "That's why I've been here so long, some of the things here aren't for sale"

"I guess that's a smart move" Katie replied looking around a bit. "Some of this stuff in the wrong hands could end very badly"

"We could always steal it" Ryan suggested and Katie glared over at him.

"How old are you?" Katie asked. "We're not stealing it, I'm sure if we explain to them rationally how important this book is I'm sure they'll sell it to us"

Katie grabbed the book and walked over to the weird lady from before. After telling this woman, Anya she found out, how important this book is to them, and how much they needed it, a couple of pleases and the promise of money and here they were just staring at the woman.

"Well I do love money" Anya said. "But Giles would be upset, that's one of the restricted. books, you're not even allowed to have it without one of us giving it to you" Katie glared over at Ryan who simply shrugged. "I'll go get Giles and let him decide" the woman walked away to find her business partner.

"How did you even get this book?" Katie asked looking over at the man.

"I may have snuck up to the restricted area when they weren't looking" Ryan replied.

"That's just great" Katie sighed hearing the bell of the door ring. They turned to see a short blonde woman followed by a red haired woman, a dark haired girl and a tall dark haired man. "For a magic shop this place is actually pretty busy"

"Who says the world of magic can't be profitable?" Ryan said and Katie just chuckle before seeing Giles and Anya returned back to the counter.

"Anya tells me you want to buy one of our restricted books?" Giles asks.

"Look I completely understand not wanting magic to end up in the wrong hands, trust me" Katie said. "But I know what I am doing and I know how to use it"

"What do you need with it exactly?" Giles asked. Katie opened the book to the page about the necklace and then sat the actual necklace next to it.

"I need to find out what this necklace is, and this book is the only clue we have" Katie replied. The man looked down to the book before glancing over to the woman.

"This book was written in a very ancient language, not something you can go home and- what is it called?" he asked looking over to Anya. "Google"

"I know, the way the letters are arched I'd guess sometime in the 1200's, it almost looks like hieroglyphics but it's not, it's similar, but I'm going to need a little more time before I figure it out" Giles stared at the woman in awe for a moment.

"You know your ancient texts?" Giles asked. "Not something a lot of people know"

"Well I'm not like a lot of people" Katie replied. "So can I buy it, or at least borrow it for a while?"

"Just answer one question" Giles said and she nodded. "What are you?" Katie looked at him confused. "Anya said you just appeared out of nowhere"

"She did, I remember because I was bored and just staring when suddenly there she was" Anya replied. "So what are you exactly?"

"Well I'm not a, what" Katie replied harshly. "And secondly I think that's really none of your business"

"You want that book than it becomes our business" a voice said from behind Katie. She turned to see the short blonde woman standing right in front of her. The red hair woman and dark haired man on either side of her. "If I were you I would answer the question"

"What just happened?" Katie asked looking over to Ryan.

"Beats me" Ryan replied. "Look I don't know what's going on here but we just want the book, it's sort of a big deal"

"Care to elaborate?" the dark haired man asked.

"Honestly no" Katie said with a shrug. "You see that too is none of your bees wax" she turned back to the blonde who seemed to take the role of the leader. "We're taking that book" the red haired women reached out her hand and the book flew into it.

"Well you're gonna have to get through me to get it" the blonde woman said. Katie looked between the three pairs of eyes on her.

"Neat trick red" Katie said looking over to the woman. "You're not a witch, but I'm guessing Wicca" she turned to the blonde. "And you, well there's an undeniable strength there" she looked over to Ryan. "Where are we again?"

"Sunnydale" the man replied and Katie sighed.

"Of course, the slayer" she said. "I've heard a lot about you. We even have a friend in common"

"Well if you've heard of me, then you know I'm no one you should play with" The woman said.

"That's usually my line" Katie said. She reached out a hand and the book came flying to her. "You see I'm also someone you shouldn't mess with" she turned to the red haired woman. "You see I was born with my powers and I've spent years getting them just the way I want them" she turned to the blonde. "I'm here because something is coming, something big, bigger than vampires and slayers and whatever else you have in this ridiculous town" she took a step toward the woman. "It may not look like it, but I'm on your side here, hell I'm on everybody's side, my only mission is to make sure the whole world doesn't get sucked away or taken over by some demon with a ridiculous name" the woman opened her mouth but Katie swatted her hand and everyone froze. "I love when my powers actually do what I want them to do" she looked over to Ryan. "Don't blow up, don't blow up" she twirled a finger at the man and he unfroze. He looked around and then to Katie.

"You did this?" Ryan asked and Katie nodded. "Still awesome"

"Yeah it is. Get your necklace and go" Katie said. "I'll take the book and see what I can find out"

"Won't they be mad" Ryan said looking at the frozen glare in the blonde's eyes.

"Probably" Katie said. "Right now I really don't care, now go" the man just shrugged before grabbing his necklace from the counter and heading out the door. Katie turned to face the frozen blonde. "Angel described you perfectly" and with that she was gone.

Katie should've been sleeping, especially with only a few hours before dawn, but she wasn't. She was too wrapped up in finding out what this text read. Her room was soon filled with crumpled balls of paper of useless attempts to decode the writing, but it didn't make sense. She'd seen dozens of languages but this one was different. She heard her phone beep and reached over to read a text. It was Dean, they were leaving. She looked at her watch to see that it was almost dawn.

"Damnit" she stood to her feet, a little too quickly because the moment she did she felt a bit dizzy. She caught the edge of the table to keep her from falling to the ground. She took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. "Ok, I get it baby, you want mama to take it easy, and I will I promise, I just got to make sure daddy's safe" She took another deep breath before heading to the bathroom to shower and change. Once she was done she quickly tossed on her jacket, and bag over her shoulder before concentrating on Dean, before feeling herself being pulled somewhere else. She tried holding back, but she wasn't nearly on her game to do so and before she knew it she was standing in the magic shop.

"Whoa" the dark haired man said from before. "It worked."

"Never doubt me Xander" the red haired woman said looking over to Katie. Katie noticed the black veins that seemed to be present on the woman's face, but they soon began to fade away. Her attention then turned to the blonde who walked over to her.

"You took something that didn't belong to you" the blonde said folding her arms over her chest. "And I want it back, now" Katie looked down at the black stones that seemed to surround her and sighed.

"You have morobos." Katie stated. "Trap me in the circle, keep me from using my powers, more effective than a witch's trap" she shrugged. "Definitely a ten on originality"

"She sounds too confident, should she be sounding so confident?" Xander asked. "I mean when you're trapped without any powers, you shouldn't be so confident"

"Who are you?" Giles asked walking up beside the blonde.

"If I said Madonna, would you believe me?" Katie asked and they all just stared at her. "Look, me going around just telling people , who summon me who I am isn't something I do often"

"You're acting as if we were really asking" the blonde said taking a step closer. "You're going to tell us who you are, or I'm going to make you" Katie smiled and shook her head.

"You're going to make me" Katie said. "Buffy Summers right?" the woman looked at her confused. "Slayer, protector of the hellmouth in Sunnyydale, yada yada yada" she sighed. "You may intimidate the low life vampires and demons that run wide in this god awful town, but you do not intimidate me" she took a step toward the edge of her trap placing herself directly in front of the woman. "You have no idea what's happening outside your city limits do you?"

"Who are you?" Giles asked again and Katie turned to him.

"My name is Katherine Winchester, most people call me Katie" she introduced. She turned back to Buffy. "That last apocalypse none of you probably knew about, I stopped and that book you're so up in arms about, will probably help me stop the next one" she looked between the eyes staring back at her. "Any more questions?"

"It's her" Willow and Giles said in unison. Buffy and Xander looking between the two confused.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know who she is?" Xander asked.

"No, I'm totally lost as well" Buffy said. Katie looked down to her watch. Dean was probably close to the alpha, if they weren't already there and she wasn't there to watch his back.

"I'd love to play twenty questions, but I have somewhere to be" she stepped outside the trap to everyone's surprise. She picked up one of the rocks and tossed it to Willow. "You should always make sure who you're trying to trap can even be trapped with these things" She turned to Buffy. "Look I'm not evil, I'm not the bad guy, I'm just trying to find out what's coming before it gets here, and as soon as I do, I'll return your book" she looked over to Giles. "I promise" he nodded. "I have to go like now, I'm sure you all have like a million questions, I'm sure I'd love to hear, but I can't not, now" she stepped away from them. "If it's any constellation Angel can't vouch for me" and with that she was gone.

"Did she just say Angel?" Buffy asked looking between her friends who all seemed a bit shell shocked. She turned to her former watcher. "I'm going to need to know everything you know about her"

"Right" Giles said. "Well then I guess we should start with the prophecy"

Katie stumbled on a cold ground. She looked down to see a bloodied body in front of her. She looked over to see Dean, machete in hand peaking at something from the side of a house. She slowly made her way over to him. She touched his arm and he jumped a little when he turned to her. She placed a finger to her lips before moving a bit to see what he was looking at. She was surprised to see Samuel, along with Sam and other members of the Campbell clan leading a man into their van, his head cover with a black bag. She noticed the man's long finger nails when a flash of a man with the same nails appeared in her head. Katie felt Dean bring and arm around her and push her back as Sam turned in their direction. They looked at each other before she nodded and disappeared.

She waited until Dean was alone that night before coming back. He was waiting for Sam a few miles from the compound when she appeared in the passenger seat of the impala.

"What's happening?" Katie asked looking over to him. "What was going on back there, why were they loading the alpha in their van"

"Apparently grandpa Sam likes to trap them and question them for info" Dean said and Katie shook her head.

"Of course he is" Katie replied. She turned out the window. "And Sam didn't think this was important enough to mention"

"I'm not sure of what's going on in Sam's head" Dean sighed before looking over to her. She looked tired. "Hey" he grabbed her hand. "You get any sleep" she shook her head.

"I'm-"

"Don't say fine" Dean said. "I think I'll scream if you say you're fine, because you and I both know you're not" Katie felt her eyes water and turned away.

"Ok, the truth?" she turned back to Dean. "I'm tired, not just physically, but mentally of it all, I mean it's just one thing after the other and I just-" she sighed.

"What?" Dean asked giving her hand a squeeze. She saw Sam coming toward the car and Dean looked out to see him as well and sighed.

"I should go" Katie said.

"No" Dean said and she looked over to him. "You're staying with me" Sam walked up and noticed Katie in the passenger seat. She looked up to him before stepping out of the car. Sam noticed her keeping a bit of distance between the two of them. She moved around him and got into the backseat of the car as Sam got into the passenger seat. "Hey."

"You didn't think I'd come back." Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"I figured 60/40." Dean replied.

"Ha, I thought 70/30" Katie spoke up from the back.

"So, Samuel didn't take the bait." Sam replied. "So I went with plan "b."

"We had a plan "b"?" Dean asked

"Fired up the GPS on one of his cellphones." Sam replied taking out his computer. "We should be able to track him right to the alpha."

"The old man won't notice?" Dean asked.

"Trust me." Sam sighed. "He thinks velcro is big news."

The ride was silent as they followed the GPS in Samuel's phone to where he was holding the alpha vamp. They pulled up outside of an abandoned warehouse and Katie suddenly felt a chill go through her body. She stepped out of the impala and looked up at the building and she could've sworn someone was calling her name. But it wasn't Sam, it was someone else someone she didn't recognize.

"You coming?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him.

"Yeah" Katie said with a nod. Dean brought an arm around her before walking into the warehouse. They stayed close together and moved swiftly through the warehouse. They heard the sound of electricity humming and figured that's where the "questioning" was taking place. They waited for a while before going into the room the sound came from. The three Winchesters stood against the wall when a voice spoke.

"Are you three going to hide all night?" the alpha vampire asked. "Come on out" Dean and Sam moved to walk over to them, but Katie stood frozen hidden behind the wall.

"How can I help you?" the alpha asked staring between Sam and Dean.

"We got some questions for you, skippy, since you're going nowhere fast." Dean remarked and the vamp chuckled.

"Don't be so sure." The vampire replied.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. " Locked down pretty tight. And with all that dead blood rushing through your veins, not sure you got enough juice to fire up that psychic bat-signal of yours, do you?"

"True. Not near enough juice for that... Dean." The alpha replied.

"I didn't realize we were on a first-name basis." Dean said and the vampire chuckled again.

"Of course we are. After all, you were my child... for a time." The vampire said. "Dean, tell me... did you enjoy it?"

"I'm asking the questions here, fright night." Dean snapped.

"When your kind first huddled around the fire, I was the thing in the dark!" the alpha yelled. " Now you think you can hurt me?" he shook his head. "I have all night, as me what ever you want but I think you should know neither one of you will get answers from me"

"Oh really?" Dean asked.

"Really" the alpha replied. "I will only talk to her" the vampire turned to the wall Katie currently hid behind. "I know you're back there" Katie leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes and moving to reveal herself. "Aw there she is, you're a lucky man Dean" Dean looked at Katie and could tell something was wrong, if he didn't know any better he'd say she was scared.

"So I'm here, now talk" Katie said looking at the vampire in his steel cage.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"So you're really it." Sam asked. "The first of your species."

"The very first." The alpha replied not taking his gaze from Katie. Dean looked between the vampire and his wife and only felt uneasy.

"But if you're the first... who made you?" Sam asked.

"We all have our mothers." The vampire replied a smile gracing his lips. "Even me."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked and the vampire chuckles. "And what's with the big surge of vamps lately? I mean, it's like –"

"Like we're going to war."

"Why?" Sam asked. " What's going on? Why did Samuel bring you here?" the alpha sniffs the air.

"You smell cold. You have no soul. What an oddity. Do you feel how empty you are?" he asked. "What is it like to have no soul? Answer my question."

"You first." Katie said and he turned back to her. "You're the one in the cage."

"You're not paying attention" he replied. "The thing about souls , If you've got one, of course - Is they're predictable. You die, you go up or down." He sighed. "Where do my kind go?"

"All right, enough with the sermon, freak." Dean snapped and the alpha's expression changed to anger mixed with frustration.

"I'm trying to answer the question." The vampire snapped. " Now, when we "freaks" die... where do we go? Not heaven, not hell. So?"

"Legoland?" Dean asked.

"Purgatory" Katie replied staring at the vampire. Her skin felt like it was on fire. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She tried to stay calm.

"Purgatory?" Dean asked looking over to her. "Purgatory's real?"

"Oh, stupid cattle." The vampire chuckles. " Of course! And it is filled with the soul of every hungry thing like me that ever walked this earth. Now, where is it?" he looks to Katie. " That is the mystery. And that is what your kindhearted granddaddy is trying to beat out of me."

"Samuel brought you here... to find out where purgatory is?" Sam asked.

"I keep telling him - how would I know such a thing? But he refuses to untie me."

"You know exactly where it is." Sam snapped. " Why does Samuel care about any of this?"

"He doesn't" Katie said looking over to her brother in law. "There is no reason for him to be interested in this at all" she turned to Dean. "Someone's pulling the strings"

"You are a smart one" the alpha replied eying Katie. "And you smell delicious"

"Hey!" Dean snapped before turning to Katie. "Well, if the old man's kermit... whose hand's up his ass?" they hear a gun click and they all freeze.

"Evening, guys." Samuel says and they turn to see Samuel and Christian and another man with guns aimed at them. "Outside" Sam and Dean move begin moving but Katie stands staring up at the vampire. "That includes you witch" she turns to the hunter before glancing back to the vampire. She could help feel that there was something she should know at this moment. There was something on the edge of her brain that she just couldn't grasp. She shook her head before turning and following Sam and Dean out into the hallway.

"Weapons on the floor now" Christian said. Sam and Dean pulled out their weapons and tossed them on the floor. "That goes for you too witch"

"Sorry Chrissy, all my weapons are internal" Katie replied.

"You don't mind if I check?" the man asked as grin coming to his face.

"Touch her and you're dead" Dean snapped before turning to Samuel. "Wow, you know, I have seen some stupid in my time, but you take the crown." Dean says. "Putting jaws in a fishbowl? How do you think that's gonna end? I don't know what kind of game you're running –"

"What, do you think I'm doing this for kicks?" Samuel replied.

"I think you've got the rest of these feebs convinced that you're John Wayne." Dean snapped. "So whatever you're doing, whatever you're hiding... it's gonna put you and everyone around you in the ground." Sam pushes Christian against the wall before Dean grabs his gun but stops when they hear a gun cock.

"Hi." Gwen Campbel said and they looked over to her.

"This is crazy" Katie sighs closing her eyes she shook her head walking past the woman.

"Hey where are you going!" Christian snapped his gun aimed at her. Katie turned to see the barrel of his gun toward her and with a swift flick of her wrist the gun was on the ground and Christian was pinned against the walls. She saw Gwen and Samuel move toward her but she glared over to them.

"I would be smart if I were you" Katie said before turning to Christian. "You push and you push Chrissy and this what happens, I push back"

"I knew you were nothing but an evil-"

"Not evil Chrissy, just really tired" Katie replied. They hear a man scream and they all freeze. "And now your plan to trap an alpha vampire just blew up in your face" she walks over to the man and grabs his shirt while the other run to check to see what happened. "I should've known"

"We're here to help" Christian replied.

"Of course you are" Katie said. "Who are you working for?"

"In due time witch" the man replied before moving past her into check on the situation as well.

"How long till the alpha's 100%?" Dean asks putting his weapons back in his jacket.

"Hour." Samuel replied. " Maybe less."

"We need to get him dosed up and back in the cage." Samuel replied.

"No" Katie snapped.

"What do you mean no" Samuel replied. "Look I don't know who you think you are-"

"I'm the witch who's going to make sure you and your dumbass Campbell clan get out of here alive" Katie snapped. "We're not about to run around here playing catch with the damn thing"

"We take the thing's head off, or it kills us all! You know that." Dean added. The old hunter nodded. " Okay. We split up. Clear every room. You get a shot, you take it. It's not gonna kill him, but dude will move a lot slower without any kneecaps. And if we make it through this, you, me, Katie and Sam are having one hell of a family meeting." With that they split up, Sam, Samuel and Christian one way, while Dean, Katie and Gwen go another.

Katie follows behind Dean and Gwen when she suddenly feels dizzy again and stops and leans against the wall. Dean looks back and walks over to her.

"Hey, hey" Dean said bringing an arm around her. "What's wrong?" she looks up to him. Now definitely isn't the best time to tell him about the baby.

"We don't have time for this" Gwen whispered and Dean glared over at her before turning back to Katie.

"She's right" Katie replied. "Go, I'll slow you down"

"I'm not leaving you here" Dean said when they suddenly heard commotion down the hall.

"We have to go" Gwen said before running down to find out what was going on.

"Dean go" Katie said. "I'll catch up" they heard gun shots. Dean turned down the hall before turning back to Katie. "I'll be ok" he was hesitant, but he nodded before running down the hall as well. When he was gone Katie was collapsing to the floor her arms wrapped around her stomach. She closed her eyes and trying taking deep breaths, she didn't know what was happening to her. Her heart was racing as she tried to calm herself but it wasn't working. She didn't know where this fear was coming from.

"_Why would the child make things worse?" She asked looking over to death. _

"_Because in her heart the child will come before the world" Death replied. "You know that is true" _

"_You are right, I do know her love for the child will bring her with a tough decision" She replied. "One she will figure isn't that tough at all" she smiled. "If she loves the child, then she will have to fight…for the world" _

Katie's eyes snapped open. These damn visions were making less and less sense. But she did know what the big guy said was right. If she wanted her child safe than she would have to fight to protect them. She took a deep breath before standing to her feet.

"Let's go help daddy" she said before going to find Dean and the others.

"Isn't it obvious?" Katie heard a voice say. She'd recognize that annoying voice anywhere. It was Crowley. Of course he was behind this. She stood out of sight watching the demon. "Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it."

"What for?" Dean asked.

"Best shut your gob." Crowley replied. "Employees don't question management."

"We ain't your employees." Dean snapped and the demon smiled.

"Of course you are!" Crowley said. "Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps." He looked over to Samuel. "I don't keep captain chromedome around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I knew... You two are so hung up on family-loyalty nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy." He turned to where Katie was hiding. "And I gave him strict orders to keep you out the loop love" he smiled. "You can come out now" Katie sighed before walking out, all eyes falling on her. "You see you're the smart one out of the bunch, and I couldn't have you around running my plans, now could I"

"Yeah, well, the game's over." Dean snapped.

"Yeah, well, afraid not, not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again." The demon replied looking over to Dean.

"You're bluffing." Sam said.

"Tell them, Samuel." Crowley said looking over to the old hunter. They all turned to him as well.

"He pulled us both back, me and Sam." Samuel replied.

"What?" Sam asked. "You knew?"

"That doesn't make sense" Katie said and they turned to her. "Pulling one of them out is a bit of a stretch, but I highly doubt you're nearly powerful enough to pull them both out"

"Cas says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off," Dean said glaring over at the demon. "and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon."

"Was a punk-ass crossroads demon." Crowley replied. "Now? King of hell. Believe me, I've got the mojo. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back. Or you can be...You, and I shove Sam right back in the hole." The demon turned to Sam. "Can't imagine what it's like in there... and I can imagine so many things. So, we clear?" he turned to Katie. "Me, Charlie... you, angels. Job's simple enough - bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon."

"Wait!" Katie said and he turned to her. She walked over and stood directly in front of him. She stared at him for a moment. "You're going to be sorry you did this, you do know that right?" he just smiled at her before disappearing.

"You're letting a demon call the shots?" Gwen asked walking over to her grandfather.

"Nothing's changed. We hunt. Period." Samuel snapped. " Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it. You trust me or not? Get the van, Gwen." The woman stares at him for a moment before turning and leaving.

"I don't trust you" Katie said walking over to the man as well. "And because of you and your stupidity, you've made us this demon's bitch, until we find out if he's telling the truth or not"

"Listen-"

"No you listen" Katie snapped. "I've been putting up with a lot of your crap for months now, about how you didn't trust me and how I was nothing but a witch, but right now I don't care anymore, what the hell were you thinking!"

"What's so important that you're the king of hell's cabana boy, huh?" Dean asked walking beside Katie. "What'd he offer you? Girls? Money? Hair?"

"I got my reasons." Samuel replied trying to leave but Dean blocked him. "You gonna make a move, go ahead."

"Or what?" Dean asked.

"Or nothing." Samuel replied. "I'm not gonna do anything to you, Dean. You boys... you're my family. So the way I see it, you got two choices - Put a bullet in your grandfather or step aside." The hear a gun cock and turn to see Sam holding up his gun. Dean reaches over and pushes the gun down.

"He sold us out." Sam argues and Dean just shakes his head. "I know, just let it go"

"Why?" Sam asks and Dean just looks at him before turning to Samuel. "Get out of here" the old man who nods before moving past them out of the door.

"We can't work for Crowley." Dean says shaking his head.

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure about it" Katie spoke up. "Working for Crowley bad, that's the logic I'm playing at here"

"I get it. I do, believe me." Sam says. "Just running the math - Do we really have another choice?"

"We could stab him in his throat." Dean quipped.

"And get my soul back how?" Sam asked. "I'm just saying, seems like we got to play ball, at least for the moment."

"I'm not even sure he even has your soul" Katie sighed running a hand through her hair.

"But he could" Sam replied.

"I have done some stupid things in my time, but punching a demon's clock?" Dean said.

"Look, just till we find another way." Sam replied.

"And then?" Dean asked.

" And then we track Crowley down and give that son of a bitch what's coming to him. You two with me?" Dean and Katie looked over at Sam before turning to each other. Katie just shook her head before turning and walking out the door.

They ended up at another run down motel that night. They decide on separate rooms, not wanting to take the chance of Katie blacking out again. Katie sat on the edge of the bed just staring at the tv that wasn't even on when Dean came out of the bathroom. He noticed her in a daze and walked over to kneel in front of her.

"Hey, what's up?" Dean asked and Katie looked down to him. "I know things look bad…well are bad, but we'll figure it out"

"Dean, back there when I totally seized up" Katie said. "I was scared, like completely scared to go and fight whatever was going to be in that room" she took a deep breath. "And I think I should tell you why"

"What's going on princess?" Dean asked.

"Remember a couple of weeks ago, I had that bug and I wasn't feeling too hot?" Katie asked and Dean nodded. "Well Abby got worried and wanted to make sure that I really was alright so she tested my blood to see if there were any abnormalities" she placed her hand on Dean's. "One of those tests came back positive" Dean's head dropped and he stood to his feet.

"Of course it did" Dean said shaking his head. "We can never catch a break huh, first Sam, and now this" he snapped. He turned back to Katie. "Now you're sick, is it serious" Katie shook her head and stood to her feet and walked over to Dean.

"I knew I shouldn't have started with the whole tests things" Katie said. She placed her hands on Dean's chest and he looked down to her. "Dean I'm not sick, I'm pregnant" he stared at her speechless, trying to process the words that just came out of her mouth. "Say something" she noticed his glassy eyes.

"I thought-"

"Me too" Katie replied. "Seems we just beat some really big odds" He let her go and she just watched waiting for some sort of reaction. He turned his back to her. "Dean look I know we just got back to being, well us again, and this maybe a little sudden" he turned back to her. "If this is something you're not ready for-" before she could finish her sentence Dean's lips were pressed against hers.

"We're gonna have a baby?" Dean asked his voice cracking. Katie smiled and nodded a yes. "We're gonna have a baby!" She laughed as he picked her up off the floor and spun her around hugging her tightly before bringing her back to her feet. "Get your stuff"

"What?" Katie asked looking at him confused.

"I promised after this hunt, that you were going to take a break" Dean said. "And now that I know you got my kid inside you, you're definitely taking it"

"Dean, we can't just leave, not now" Katie replied. "Not with this whole Crowley situation"

"Look we have problems, I get that, but they will be here when we get back" Dean said wrapping his arms around his wife. "We're going, end of discussion"

"Is that an order Dean?" Katie asked and he smiled to her before leaning forward bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"No, it's me taking care of my pregnant wife" Dean whispered leaning his forehead against her. "Which I plan to do for a very long time"

"So you're really happy about this?" Katie asked and Dean looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Am I happy?" Dean repeated. "You just brought some light to this crappy ass day, of course I'm happy" she kissed him again. "Now get your things, I'm going to tell Sam"

"Don't tell him about the baby" Katie replied. "Not yet anyway, I think for right now, the less people who know the better"

"Right" Dean said. "Get packed up and then we're gone" Katie nodded before turning and getting her things together. She knew they had all this crap just piled on their plate, but a little time off is exactly what she needs. And a little alone time with just her and Dean is something she's been dying for.

* * *

**A/N: Of course Dean's happy about this. But we all know how protective Dean Winchester can be...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Vacation is good, especially when you're with someone you love. What happens when one person leaves and you're left alone, with nothing but your thoughts. You start to realize things, things that could prove to be dangerous. You realize things you wish you hadn't.  
**


	9. Crap I didn't even get his name

**A/N: Hey, yes I am still here. Sorry about the delay, but my life was hectic for a while there with school and work... but you're not here for excuses. Here's a new chapter for you, nice and long!**

* * *

If you asked Katie a year ago if she'd be sitting on a beach her toes in the sand, she'd call you crazy before punching you in the face. But here she was watching the waves and feeling the bright sun on her skin. A beach ball bounced over her legs and she turned to see a little girl in a pink swimming suit running toward her.

"Sorry" the girl said and Katie just smiled over to her.

"it's ok sweetie" Katie replied picking up the ball and handing it to the girl who smiled before running back over to her parents. She brought a hand over her stomach and closed her eyes as the warm breeze moved past her. This was exactly what she needed, the past two weeks here was just perfect. She had no idea where Dean was taking her when they left the motel that night, but she did not expect for him to take her to a beach house that over looked the ocean. Apparently it was another one of his dad's old hide outs.

"You look awfully relaxed there" Katie smiled opening her eyes to see Dean holding two ice cream cones in his hand.

"Well I am pretty relaxed" Katie replied holding out her hand as Dean took a seat next to her. He handed her an icecream cone.

"So I was right, this is what you needed" Dean said and Katie just shook her head.

"You will never get me to say those words Dean" Katie said. "Never" he laughed before turning to the beautiful scene in front of them. "You shouldn't have brought me here" he turned to her. "It's going to be really hard to leave all of this behind" he wrapped an arm around her, his hand on his above her stomach. She turned to him. "I'm happy about the baby, but how are we supposed to raise a kid with our lives"

"We'll figure it out" Dean replied. She laid her head on his shoulder as they ate their ice cream. After finishing their ice cream they stood to their feet. "So have you been in the water yet?"

"No" Katie said looking over at Dean who had a mischievous look in his eyes. "What's with the look?" she began backing away from him. "Dean Winchester you better not"

"Just a little dip princess" Dean said easing toward Katie. "It'll be fun"

"That water is cold" Katie replied still moving away. "Dean, seriously I'm warning you"

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked a grin on his face.

"Well I'm-" she tried to think of something. "I'm going to-"

"Get your butt in the water" Dean said before running over and picking his wife up and running into the water. "See, it feels great!"

"It's not that bad" Katie said wrapping her arms around Dean before pushing his head under the water. "That's what you get" Katie laughed but she stopped when Dean didn't came back up. "Dean?" she looked around but she didn't see him. "Dean, where-" she felt him wrapping his arms around her legs and his head on her stomach. After a moment he swam back up to the top. "Not, funny"

"Aw, were you worried about me princess?" Dean asked wrapping his hands around her waist.

"No" she replied before bringing her lips to his. "You should get me home and warm me up"

"Yes ma'am" Dean replied before they swam back to shore.

"Dean" Katie said stopping when their feet touched the sand. Dean looked back to her worried. "I don't think I can walk all the way back to the beach house" she smiled. "Carry me?"

"I'll carry you alright" Dean said before walking over and grabbing his wife and bringing her over his shoulder.

"I hate when you do this" Katie said before swatting his back. "Put me down!"

"Enjoy the ride princess!" Dean said before giving her a slap to her butt.

After the couple got "warmed up" they worked up an appetite. They soon found themselves sitting across from each other at the counter in the kitchen eating left over pizza from the previous days. Dean looked over to his wife, who had a smile on her face as she stared at nothing in particular. One hand held her pizza, while the other rested on her stomach. She turned to see him staring and cocked her head to the side.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just I don't think I've ever seen you smiling this much"

"Truthfully, I don't think I have smiled this much" she replied. "Right now I'm the happiest I've ever been" she shook her head. "I mean last couple of months were hard and I never thought I would get here" she looked over to Dean and the smile fell.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"This isn't real" she replied. "Sooner or later we're going to have to get back to the harsh realities that are our lives"

"Yeah, well until then" Dean replied standing to his feet and holding his hand out to her. "I'm going to make sure that smile never leaves your face"

"And how do you plan on doing that husband?" Katie replied taking his hand and standing to her feet. A smile came to Dean's lips.

Katie looked over at her husband one eyebrow raised as they sat on the floor of the beach house's living room. The night was a bit chili and Dean had a fire blazing in the fireplace. Dean looked over at Katie and just squinted his eyes. She smiled at her husband who now only dawned his t-shirt and a pair of boxers

"You might want to give up babe" Katie said running a finger over the deck of cards in her hand. "You should be prepared to lose that shirt"

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you princess" Dean said before laying down his cards revealing a straight flush. "I think you're the one who's going to be losing their shirt"

"Well that is a good hand" Katie replied before sitting down her own cards. "But mines better" she said revealing a royal flush. "Take it off babe" she leaned back and watched as he took off his shirt.

"I didn't know you were this good at poker" Dean replied grabbing the cards and beginning to shuffle them.

"I am when the winnings are this good" Katie replied laughing. She reached over and took the cards from Dean's hands. "You know there's another game I'd like to play"

"Oh really?" Dean asked as Katie straddled his waist. "What's that?"

"Close your eyes" Katie said and Dean complied. She brought her lips to ears and whispered. "Count to ten and then find me"

"You should know I'm pretty good at hide and seek" Dean replied bringing his hands to her back.

"So am I" Katie said before kissing his cheek and standing to her feet. She heard Dean counting before scurrying away to hide. When he was finished Dean opened his eyes and stood to his feet.

"This place is not that big princess!" Dean yelled searching when he spotted something on the floor. It was Katie's shirt she was wearing before. Dean quirked an eyebrow at the thought of his topless wife hiding somewhere in the house. "You're so evil woman!" he looked up and saw the shorts she was wearing as well sitting on the floor in front of the bedroom door. He smiled before opening the door. "You we right princess, you really are good at this game"

The next morning Dean stood in the doorway staring down at his wife who was tangled up in the covers. He smiled as her arm draped off the side of the bed. He heard something in the other room and quickly opened the drawer near the door and grabbed his gun. He glanced over to Katie who was still sleeping before walking out of the room closing the door behind him. He held the gun in his hands as he tried to find the source of the noise. He went over to and spotted his cell phone lying on the floor. He picked it up and answered. He looked at the ID but didn't recognize the number. He remembered calling everyone who needed to know that he and Katie were taking a break and didn't want to be interrupted unless the end of the world was coming.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Dean, nice to hear your voice" Crowley replied. "Be a good boy and come outside so I can see your face"

Dean walked over to the window to see Crowley standing outside, giving him a wave. Dean snapped the phone shut before walking back into the bed room, where Katie was still sleeping. He pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt and some shoes before quietly making his way outside. He looked around a bit when he didn't see the demon anywhere.

"A bit jumpy aren't we?" Dean whipped around to see Crowley standing in front of him. "Quite the quaint place you have here, very…romantic" the demon glanced back to the beach house. "Where is that wife of yours?"

"Hey!" Dean said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I thought two weeks was long enough for you and the missus to rekindle that old flame of yours" Crowley replied. "Now it's time to get back to work"

"No" Dean said. "We're not working for you?"

"Is that right?" Crowley replied. "Dean you don't want to know the world of hurt I can bring to that brother of yours" the demon turned back to the bedroom door. "maybe your wife will be the voice of reason" he began walking toward the door when Dean moved to step in front of him. "Stay the hell away from her, you bastard"

"Aw, the protector" Crowley replied. "Dean you want your wife safe, I can help"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"There's still an anxious mob of demons aiming for her head" Crowley replied. "No pun intended. I can make sure they never find her"

"How exactly can you do that?" Dean asked.

"Well, being the king of hell does have its perks" the demon replied. "So are you in?"

"Fine, but Katie does not get involved you understand?" Dean snapped.

"I've never seen you like this Dean" Crowley replied looking the man over. "Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Dean didn't say anything. "Fine, as long as the job gets done I don't care who does it." He handed Dean a newspaper. "Find Sam, and catch the monster and bring him to me" and with that the demon was gone. Dean sighed before walking back inside the house to find Katie standing in the living room. She turned to him bed hair and all, while wearing his shirt.

"There you are" she said with a smiled. She noticed the paper and his gun and looked back up to Dean. "What's going on?"

"Crowley" Dean replied placing the newspaper and the gun down before walking over to Katie and bringing his hands on her waist. "He was here" he felt her tense up a bit. "Don't worry he's gone now"

"What did he want?" Katie asked.

"Apparently he has a job for us" Dean said and Katie sighed.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"We don't" Dean replied. "Me and Sam can do this, you're staying here"

"You can't be serious" Katie replied. "This first one of this bastard's jobs and you just want me to sit it out" she shook her head. "This could all be some trap"

"Exactly" Dean replied. "Which is why, you, and my kid are staying as far away as possible"

"I knew this was going to happen" Katie sighed. "Dean I know you want to keep us safe, but I can't just hide away in here" she shook her head. "I know I won't be able to do a lot of the things I used to do but that doesn't mean I do nothing. Being pregnant doesn't exempt me from the fight"

"No, but I am" Dean replied. "There's just way too much that can happen, I would just feel a lot better knowing that you were safe here" he looked around. "This place is locked down tight, nothing can get in"

"Dean-"

"Katie" Dean said. She knew when he used her named that he was serious. "Just please stay here" she looked at him for a moment and could see how much this meant to him.

"Ok" Katie replied. "This time Dean. We will talk about this" he nodded before placing a kiss on her forehead. He went to get cleaned up and changed before he came back into the living room to find Katie sitting on the couch. She looked over to him. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know" Dean replied. "No more than a couple of days, but I'm going to call a ridiculous number of time to check on you" she stood to her feet and walked over placing a hand on his cheek.

"You do know part of this place's charm was you" Katie said.

"I'll be back soon" Dean said before bringing his lips to hers. "I promise" he kneeled down and place a kiss on her stomach and she looked down and smiled. "Be good for you mama kid, dad will be back soon to finish our conversation." She laughed a bit. Every night since Dean found out about the baby, he'd lay his head on Katie's stomach and talk with the baby. He said it's so when he or she is born they'll recognize his voice. The conversations weren't about anything really, he'd tell hunting stories, and about the impala, pretty much anything.

Dean stood to his feet and place another kiss on her lips.

"Get some rest" Dean ordered and Katie just rolled her eyes.

"I'll probably get to it in between worrying about you" she replied. "Be careful"

"I will" Dean replied before walking past her out the door. She closed her eyes at the familiar rumble of the impala's engine until she heard it no more. She opened her eyes and stood in the empty house before deciding to shower and get dressed. After getting dressed she sat on the edge of the bed debating what she should do. Without Dean here there wasn't much she wanted to do. She decided to tackle the mystery of Ryan's necklace again.

She placed her laptop and books about the table, he phone close by in case Dean called. A couple of hours later she was in deep research mode when her phone suddenly rang. She quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Ryan" _

"Oh" Katie replied a bit disappointed. "What's up?"

"_You don't sound too happy to hear from me" Ryan replied._

"Well I was expecting a call and it wasn't from you" she said. "What do you need?"

"_I was just calling to see if you've had any luck with the book" Ryan replied. _

"Not yet" Katie replied looking down at the text. "I'm trying to identify what language this is, but I'm not having much luck" she sighed. "It's weird the more I look at this, the more I swear I've seen it somewhere before"

"_You know I could swing by if you need some help" Ryan suggested and Katie just sighed. _

"Help with what exactly, you have no idea what this says" Katie replied.

"_I know I just thought maybe you'd like the company" Ryan said. "I'm actually nice company" _

"Ryan, please tell me that you are not flirting with me" Katie said. "Because we've been through the whole I'm married thing"

"_Pft, no" Ryan replied. "Not every man who talks to you is flirting with you, I mean you're not that good looking" Katie smiled shaking her head. _

"Well I'm glad we got that cleared up" Katie replied. "And no thanks, I'm nowhere near anything right now, plus I research better alone"

"_Ok, well then call me if you change your mind" Ryan replied before hanging up. _

Katie shook her head before sitting the phone back down. She went back to reading when moments later her phone rang again. She quickly grabbed it, hoping this time it was Dean.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Abby" the goth said when Katie answered. "I know I'm not supposed to interrupt you and Dean's getting busy time, but I just had to talk to you" _

Katie just shook her head at her friend.

"What's up Bee?" Katie asked standing to her feet and walking over to the kitchenette to get her a glass of water.

"_So Dean sounded happy when he called, so you told him about the baby?" Abby asked._

"Yes I did" Katie replied placing a hand on her stomach. "I was tired of waiting for the right moment so I just came out with it"

"_So, how did he take it?" Abby asked. _

"I don't think I've seen that man smiled that wide" Katie replied walking back over to take her seat. "He's so excited"

"_I told you he would be" Abby replied. "So now that Dean knows, it's ok that I tell some people right?" _

"Not yet" Katie said. "I still have to go to the doctor just to make sure everything's alright"

"_Oh" Abby replied and Katie knew what that 'oh' means._

"Abigail Sciuto, tell me you didn't" Katie replied. "Tell me you didn't say a word"

"_I can't" Abby replied. "I'm sorry but this was just such great news and I could barely stand not saying it, this was harder that keeping your witch secret" _

"Who did you tell?" Katie asked.

"_You're not gonna like it" Abby replied and Katie heard another voice on the other end. _

"Is that her?" Katie heard.

"_Yeah now go away" Abby replied. _

"Abby is that who I think it is?" Katie asked before she heard shuffling when a different voice spoke back to her.

"_Hello Kitty" Tony replied and Katie just smacked a palm over her face. "Abby told me your news" _

"You, why would she tell you?" Katie asked shaking her head.

"_Hey I resent that" Tony replied. "Plus I can keep a secret with the rest of them" _

"Good because if you utter this to a soul I will kick your ass" Katie replied.

"_Now would that be safe for the baby?" Tony asked knowing he was only irritating the woman. _

"You're right Tony" Katie replied. "I'll have Abby kick your ass for me"

"_Look, I won't say anything" Tony replied. "I promise" _

"Thanks Tony" Katie replied.

"_You're welcome Kitty" Tony replied. "I'm happy for you and Dean, even though I don't really like the guy" _

"You've never spoken to him" Katie replied.

"_Yeah, well that's beside the point" Tony replied. Katie heard shuffling on the other end. "geez Abby I just got the phone" she quirked an eyebrow before hearing Abby again. _

"_I'm sorry, but he tricked me" Abby replied. _

"Whatever, just make sure both of you keep your mouths shut" Katie replied. "I just want to wait a while before we start telling people"

"_Ok, we won't say a word" Abby replied she heard Tony say something. "No, I'm not telling her that Anthony is great name for a son" _

"Ok I'm hanging up now" Katie replied before snapping her phone shut. She shook her head before sitting her phone down. She went back to trying to figure out the test when she started to get tired. She looked over at her phone and wondered why Dean hadn't called yet. She thought a walk on the beach would wake her up. She grabbed her phone and walked over to the door. She opened it and stood there for a moment, he feet suddenly frozen. She just realized that whenever she went outside, Dean was there, and now he wasn't. A slew of "what if" scenarios went through her mind.

"C'mon Katie, you can't let this happen" she thought to herself. She becoming afraid of every little thing that could take this baby away from her. What if she went out and a demon just decides to pop in and her powers just don't work. She closed her eyes and sighed before slamming the door closed. She turned back around and walked into the bedroom and laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. This place was too quiet without Dean and she hated it. She hated feeling so dependent on him that she was too afraid to walk out the front door without. She hated this fear. She didn't know she had fallen asleep until she felt her cellphone vibrating in her hand. She brought the phone to her ear, eyes still closed.

"Whoever this is, know that if you're not Dean I will be hanging up" Katie said her voice groggy from sleep.

"Well good thing it's me princess" Dean replied. "Who's been calling you?"

"Abby, and Tony" Katie replied. "And before them Ryan" she heard Dean sighed. "What's that noise for?"

"It's just another guy who seems to like calling my wife" Dean replied. "I swear if the situation was reversed I'd never hear the end of it"

"I can't help who blows into my life" Katie replied. "How's the case coming?"

"Well looking for an alpha wolf is all sorts of fun" Dean replied. "And bunking with Robo- Sam is like a dream come true"

"See if you would've brought me along, you wouldn't sound so depressing" Katie replied. "I'm the wind beneath your wings" she heard him laugh and smiled.

"No, knowing you're safe is the only thing that doesn't suck about this whole thing" Dean replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good" Katie replied. "No morning sickness today, so that's a plus" she sighed. "I was going to go for a walk today but then I couldn't"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I don't know what happened" Katie replied sitting up from the bed. "I opened the door and just couldn't go out, I got scared" she brought a hand to her stomach. "Scared of what could happen if I went out there" she chuckled. "I think I was channeling my inner you"

"I don't want you to be scared princess" Dean replied. "I just want you to be safe"

"I know, it's just a couple of months ago I get attacked, a few bumps and bruises was nothing" she said. "Now, it's not just me I have to worry about" she stood to her feet and walked over and looked out the window. "And that's what I'm doing all the time, worrying about everything" she closed her eyes. "I want you here Dean"

"I want to be there princess" Dean replied. "Just a couple of more days ok?"

"Ok" Katie replied.

Dean hung his phone up and sighed before turning and walking back into his room. Sam looked over at him.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked and Dean just nodded.

"Yeah, I was just checking on Katie" Dean replied laying down on his bed.

"Right" Sam said turning back to his laptop. "I meant to ask why she wasn't helping out on this case" he stopped typing and turned back to his brother. "It's not because of me is it?"

"No" Dean replied. "We just decided that she'd sit this one out" He closed his eyes and hoped that would be the end of this conversation. Even though Sam wasn't himself, he was still his brother, and he would love to tell him about the baby, but he still wasn't too sure where Sam's loyalty lied.

"Well is she alright?" Sam asked and Dean sighed opening his eyes and looking over to his brother.

"She's fine Sam" Dean said annoyance in his voice. "She just sat this one out, ok?"

"Ok" Sam replied before turning back to his computer. Dean stared at the back of his brother's head and sighed before lying back down on the bed.

It didn't take long for Katie to curl back into bed and fall back asleep. She seemed to have big meaningful epiphanies in her sleep and hoped she'd get one real soon.

"_Welcome to Crowley Three ring circus" the demon appeared as in full on ringleader attire, top hat and everything. "Where you're bound to see a little of everything" he laughed. _

"_Like over there" he turned. "You can play put the soul in the Sammy" the booth had Sam sitting above a dunk tank marked soul. . "Here kid take this" Crowley handed a ball marked soul shooter to a small child who smiled before throwing the ball toward the mark. "Oh, no looks like we're going to have to find someone a bit stronger to get that soul back in the boy" he turned around. "Any way, like I was saying you're bound to see a little bit of everything" he stopped as he pointed to Castiel and a demon sitting together eating coffee and donuts. "Will be there soon mate" he shook his head. "That's something you don't see every day, even though it happens more often than you would think" he walked along the circus grounds and stopped in front of a black tent. "Aw, another one of our most popular games, follow me" _

_The demon walked into a dark tent, he snapped his fingers, when suddenly a bright spot light appeared in the middle of the tent revealing Dean who seemed totally lost. _

"_You see" Crowley whispered. "He has no idea where he is, he sees none of this" the demon clapped his hands and two doors appeared. Dean turns to the doors marked one and two. "Now he must choose" he chuckled. "The entertainment comes from down there" the demon pointed to a table lined with demons as crowds of people were gathered around. "A little wager is good for the blood." He turned back to the stage. "Those doors hold the man's possible futures, one with an old girlfriend and a kid he's grown to think of as his own, the other with a witch he met way back when and now has knocked up" the demon turned around. "Which door do you think he'll choose" he quickly held his hand up. "Aw, never mind don't tell me, there's no fun in knowing now is there?" he gestured to follow him. "But this isn't where the big bucks come from" he walked out of the tent and pointed to a few posters. One read, "Come see the chosen one" and another that read "Can she dodge one more hit?" _

"_You see most people here come for one reason and one reason only" Crowley said as he arrived at a crowd of people sitting facing a huge stage. "They want to see how much more our girl can take before she falls from grace" he chuckled. "Time and time again she's made to the brink and we all thought it was it, but she just pulled through in the end" he began walking toward the stage. "But this time will be different, this time the blows won't only hurt her" A spot light appeared on the stage and out walked Abby Sciuto in a two side dress, one-side black, the other white. Her lipstick and hair matching. _

"_Welcome ladies and gentlemen" Abby called from the stage. "I know what you've all been waiting for" an evil grin crossed the goth's face. "The word's been buzzing about our girl and today all rumors will be put to rest" she turned to the opposite side of the stage. "Bring her out Tony!" the agent dressed in his best circus attire as well, pushing out something very big and covered in a tarp. Once he was at the center of the stage, he pulled the tarp off revealing a Katie, strapped to the circular target, with a very prominent pregnant belly. Katie's eyes went wide with horror as she looked upon the massive crowd._

"_This is going to be good" Crowley replied. "Even I'm interested in how this turns out" he turns and looks behind him. "Aren't you?" _

The next morning the rays from the sun shone into Dean and Sam's room. Dean lifted his head and looked confused at a untouched bed. He turned to see Sam sitting fully dressed organizing some papers.

"Uh, Morning" Sam said.

"You didn't sleep" Dean said before realizing the reason. "Cause you don't…sleep" he sat up from the bed.

"Right." Sam replied.

"Yeah." Dean said. "That's not creepy at all."

"Not like I can help it." Sam replied standing to his feet. "So, you gonna just lay there staring at me..." Sam puts on his suit jacket. "...or you want to hear what I dug up?" Dean gestures for Sam to continue. "All right. So, we know that werewolves are basically id gone wild, right? I mean, whoever they hate, they kill when they wolf out. So, I've been playing connect the victims."

"And?" Dean asked looking over to his brother.

"And I think I found a common denominator." Sam said grabbing an ID. "So come on. Uh, get the lead out huh?" he tosses the ID.

"Let me get dressed, Robocop." Dean said standing to his feet. He grabbed his clothes and head to the bathroom. Once dressed he stepped back into the room.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked.

"I'll be out in a minute" Dean said grabbing his phone. "I just got to make a call" Sam nodded before walking out of the room. He dialed Katie's number and brought the phone to his ear. He shook his head when all her heard was ringing. "Damnit" he stuffed the phone in his pocket. He didn't want to overreact too soon, he'd try again later and if she didn't answer, then this hunt was going to be cut short.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen!" Tony yelled from the stage. "Please give a round of a applause for the one and only vixen with the knives" he turned and pointed to the end of the stage. "Ziva!" The crowd applauded and wooted as Ziva walked out on stage in a long green dress, the words life written all over it. Her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail, a strike of green in her hair as well. She carried a black bag under her arm as she stood in front of Katie. She waved to the crowd before releasing a strap on her back, letting the bottom fall revealing a dozen knives of different sizes. The crowd goes wild when she removes a couple of the knives and hands the bag to Tony, before turning to Katie. _

"_Don't do this!" Katie screamed trying to pull free, but the straps were too tight. "Don't hurt my baby!" Ziva just smiled before whipping one of the knives. It landed inches away from Katie's head. The crowd once again goes wild. _

"_You've escaped before chosen one" Ziva said. "What's different now?" the woman threw another knife that landed right through Katie's sleeve. "You're not going mush on us now are you?" the woman smiled. _

"_Soft, going soft on us" Tony spoke and the woman glared over at him and he shut his mouth. She turned back to Katie getting another knife ready. _

"_Because if you are that is a sure fire way to get you and…" the woman aimed her knife at Katie's belly. "That baby of yours killed" she threw the knife but this time it stopped inches away from Katie's belly. The crowd gasped in surprise. Ziva just began throwing knife after knife all which stopped inches away from the witch as well. _

"_You're right" Katie said. "I can't be scared anymore" one of the knives moved to cut the straps. "Not when you keep coming at me with everything you got" the final strap was cut and she landed on her feet. "I'm not going soft" she placed a hand on her stomach. "And I will keep my baby safe" she flicked a wrist and the knives that were pointed at her turned around toward Ziva and the crowd. The crowd gasped again in horror. "Watch me" the woman disappeared and the knives dropped to the stage. _

"_Well I didn't see that coming" Crowley said standing to his feet. He heard the groans of the people and patted on of them on the shoulder. "Don't worry mate, what she says and what actually will happen are two different things" the demon laughed as her walked up the aisle of the angry audience. "Yeah, life is not nearly as subtle as a bunch of knives" he walked past the tent where Dean was. "I have her husband" he continued to the dunk tank. "I have her precious Sammy Boy" the demon laughed again as he arrived back to the entrance of the circus. "And soon I will have her" _

Katie sat up from the bed quickly, her breath quick and shaky. That dream was a little to freaky even for her. She shook her head before looking out the window at the sunlight that shined in. There was something she did get from the dream, worrying about what could happen just made it more dangerous for her. She can't hide from the dangers of her life, and running from them wouldn't stop them from running after her. Katie heard something vibrating and looked over to the side of her bed to see her phone on the floor. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell were you?" Dean asked angrily. "I called you this morning and nothing"

Katie looked over to the clock on the bedside table that read two thirty in the afternoon and was shocked.

"I was asleep" Katie replied. " A very deep sleep if I slept that long" she stood up from the bed. "I didn't even know I was that tired"

"Must have been one hell of a sleep" Dean replied. Katie heard someone talking in the background and recognized it was Sam. "In a minute"

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"We think we have a lead on the werewolf" Dean replied. "But I want to make sure we got the right guy before we hand him over to Crowley" he sighed. "I still can't believe we're actually working for this guy"

"At least you're not having weird dreams staring the guy" Katie replied. "Really freaky dreams"

"Was it like a vision?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Katie replied. "All I know is that if even half of what I saw last night is true than we're definitely in some deep trouble"

"Now that's what I like to hear" Dean said. Katie heard Sam say something again. "Dude, just give me a second"

"Robo Sam has turned to impatient Sam" Katie said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, so you can imagine all the fun I'm having" Dean replied. "Look I have to go, but I'm going to call you back, make sure you answer the phone this time please, just to spare me the mild heart attack"

"I'll do my best husband" Katie replied pouring herself a glass of milk. "Be careful and wrap this case up soon, this place is way too quiet"

"What happened to relaxing?" Dean asked.

"Dean me relaxing had a lot less to do with this place and a lot more to do with you" Katie replied. "This place without you is just a house"

"I'll be back soon I promise" Dean replied.

"Well I'm giving you two more days Winchester" Katie replied. "Then I'm cutting this vacation short and getting back to work"

"I thought you were scared?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, well at lease something positive did come from my creepy dream" Katie replied. "I'll tell you about it later"

"Fine, two more days" Dean replied.

"See how much smoother our conversations go when you just do what I say" Katie replied with a laugh. "You should do it more often"

"I love you too princess" Dean replied before hanging up the phone.

Katie smiled before sitting her phone on the counter. She took a drink of her milk while looking out the window.

After getting dressed she once again stood in front of the front door. She took a deep breath before reaching forward and opening the door and she stood there for a moment before finally stepping over the threshold outside. She smiled before closing the door behind her and going for her walk. All her fears seem a bit ridiculous now that she thinks about it.

She found herself sitting on the beach again. This time the beautiful water in front of her didn't have it's same effect. She sighed before looking down to the notebook in her lap. No matter how much she wanted, she just couldn't shake that dream, do she decided to write what she saw down. Once she was done with one dream, she decided to continue with all of them. Maybe actually seeing them on paper would spark something. When she finished she looked up at the sparkling water.

"_Where you're bound to see a little of everything" he laughed. _

"_Like over there" he turned. "You can play put the soul in the Sammy" _

The image was gone just as quickly as it came. She closed her eyes hoping the connection to Sam's soul wasn't completely gone. She'd realized if he was calling her, than there must be a reason. Katie sat there for a while hearing nothing but the splashing of the water, when she felt something plop in her lap. She opened her eyes to see a bright pink ball.

"Sorry" Katie looked up to see the little girl from the other day. The girl picked up her ball.

"No problem" Katie replied and the girl smiled.

"Were you sleeping?" the girl asked and Katie chuckled.

"No" Katie said. "I was listening" the little girl looked at her for a moment.

"Can I listen with you?" she asked and Katie smiled before looking over to the girl's parents who were smiling over to them.

"Sure" Katie replied. The girl dropped her ball before sitting next to Katie and closing her eyes.

"Ok, what are we listening for?" the girl asked.

"Anything you can hear" Katie replied and the girl just nodded. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"_I don't understand why you put so much faith in one woman" Death snapped. "A woman who is to be pregnant" he shook his head. "How can a pregnant woman stop this from coming?" _

"_How can you ask that when you've seen what she has done?" She asked. "She has continued to beat the odds time and time again" She stood to her feet. "This will be exactly like those times" _

"_What is that?" Death asked looking in her eyes. "I've never seen that look before" _

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_That uncertainty in your eyes" Death replied. "You're not sure she can do it are you?" She shook her head before walking over to look out the window. _

"_It's not uncertainty you see" She replied. " I'm positive she can do it" She turned back to Death. "But whether I believe in her or not, if she doesn't than all hope truly is lost" _

"_You're afraid when she won't believe when she finds out who is behind all of this?" Death asked. _

"_I hope she won't lose faith" She replied. _

Katie's eyes snapped open.

"_KATIE!" _

There he was, she stood to her feet. The little girl looked up to Katie in confusion before shaking her head. She grabbed her ball and ran back over to her parents. Katie closed her eyes and found herself in the darkness once again.

"Looky who popped in for a visit" she turned and there was Sam, but it wasn't him, it was Lucifer.

"Where's Sam?" She asked.

"Why, we're just having a little fun with the kid" Lucifer replied. "There isn't much entertainment down here"

"Where is he!" Katie asked taking a step closer to the devil and he smiled at her.

"I don't know" Lucifer replied. "It's Mikey's turn with him, we share custody of the sport"

"I will figure out a way to get him out of here" Katie replied.

"I'm sure you will" Lucifer replied. "I would advise against it seeing as ole Sammy's soul won't be the same"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked and he laughed. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself back on the beach and falling in the sand.

She ended up back at the beach house once again alone. She sat at the table, books and papers about. Her mind couldn't stop, she just needed to figure what was going on. Her phone rang and she quickly answered.

"Hello?" she answered jotting down a quick note.

"Hey it's me"

"Sam?" Katie said stopping. "What's wrong?" she felt her heart speeding up. "Is it Dean, is he alright?"

"No, Dean's fine" Sam replied. "It's just we need your help" Katie quirked an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"It's this case" Sam replied. "I know who the wolf is, but for some reason Dean just doesn't believe it" she heard him sigh. "I just want to get this wolf to Crowley, so I can be that much closer to getting my soul back"

"What do you want me to do?" Katie asked.

"Just go see this woman" Sam replied. "Maybe if you're around her, you'll sense something that proves she's actually the wolf"

"Sam, does Dean know you're asking me this?" Katie asked.

"No, look he seems on edge and this won't take long" Sam replied. "As soon as you give us the word, we can move in and grab her"

"I don't-"

"Her husband is dead" Sam replied. "And she has a kid. He could be in danger here Katie"

Katie took a deep breath.

"Ok, What's the address?" she asked before jotting down the address he gave her.

"Alright, I'll meet you there tonight" Sam replied.

"See you then" Katie replied before hanging up.

She shook her head, she really should call Dean and tell him about this. But she already knows what he's going to say. But if this woman is the wolf and she's a danger to the kid, then she had to at least check her out.

That night, Katie appeared in a park and spotted Sam leaning against a jungle gym. She began walking over to him and he turned at the sound of the leaves crackling. She turned to the house he was watching.

"This the house?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, she's in there" Sam replied looking at her with a strange look. She turned back to him and noticed it.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just thought-" he shook his head. "I thought you were sick or something that's why you weren't on the case, but you look fine"

"I'm not sick" Katie replied before turning back to the house and seeing a dog through the window. "She has a dog?" Sam looked over to the window just in time to see the dog lower his head from the window.

"Yeah, so" Sam replied just as a naked man seems to stand up from the same spot. "What the-?"

"I bet he didn't make the suspect list" Katie replied looking over to the man as he walks out of the room. "Where's the puppy going?" she turns back to Sam who pulls out a gun.

"C'mon" Sam says tilting his head for he to follow him to hide. He peeks to see the man leaving the house now wearing clothes. Katie moves to see as well. They watch as the man-dog walks over and speaks with another man who's standing under a tree, before walking away toward the park. Sam lifts his gun as the dog-man jumps over the fence of the park and stands there. He sniffs the air before turning in their direction. They quickly move their backs flat against the wall, but the man-dog begins running. "Damnit!" Sam says before running after him.

"Sam" Katie says but he's long gone. She shakes her head before running to catch up. To her surprise she found herself out of breath, by the time she reached the other side of the park.

"Wait, wait!" she heard Sam yelling. She looked up to see a retreating car. "That's my dog!" she walked over to stand next to him as the car got farther and farther away. "That's my dog"

"Well it's not a wolf" Katie replied still trying to catch her breath. "It's a freaking skin walker" she bent over and grabbed her knees. "God, I'm out of shape or something"

"Skinwalker?"Sam asked.

"Yeah, your dog-man can change anytime, anyplace he wants" she said standing up straight. "Infect you with a single bite" she looked over to him. "Werewolf's little cousins"

"So silver will kill him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Katie replied. "I need to sit down or something" Sam looked over to her confused. "Or not. You should probably call Dean and let him know what's what" he nodded before pulling out his cell phone. Katie spotted a bench and went to sit down.

"Ok, maybe mama's not supposed to be chasing after skinwalkers huh?" she whispered, her breaths beginning to even out. She closed her eyes as her heart slowed back down as well.

"Hey" Sam said and she opened her eyes. "We have to go" He looked upset.

"What's going on?" Katie asked standing to her feet and then she realized what was going on. "You told Dean I was here didn't you?"

"I didn't know it was such a big deal" Sam replied. "Not enough for him to threaten me if I don't bring you to the motel" Katie shook her head.

"Now thanks to your big mouth, we're both dead" She replied. "So what are we walking?"

"I thought you could just-" Sam gestured with his hands. "You know pop us over there"

"Yeah, but then I'd have to touch you" Katie replied. "Last time that happened I blacked out"

"You ever figure out why that happened?" Sam asked and Katie shook her head.

"No idea" she replied. "But nothing make much sense at this moment" she looked around before spotting a car. "I still know how to hotwire a car though" she turned back to Sam. "It's really easy with magic"

They pulled up in front of the motel room and both just stood there unmoving.

"We can't stay out here forever" Sam said and Katie looked over to him. "He's just gonna get angrier"

"You're right" Katie sighed. "You go in first and then I'll be in later"

"Or you go in first since you are his wife" Sam replied. "You can calm him down and then I'll come in later"

"Or we both go in" Katie said turning back to the room. "And just face the wrath of my angry husband" they both sighed before opening their doors and getting out of the car. The walk toward the room seemed never ending until there were right in front of the door. Before Sam could use the key, the door was opening up revealing a very pissed off Dean. He looked between the two before grabbing and pulling Katie into the room.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked looking her over for any scratches or bruises. She's sure if he saw even one, all hell was going to break loose in this room.

"Dean I'm good" Katie said trying to calm him down. "I'm not hurt at all" he shook his head before turning to Sam. Before Katie could stop him he was grabbing his brother and slamming him against the door.

"What the hell were you thinking calling her?" Dean snapped pinning his brother against the wall. "I told you she was out on this case, and you still called her" Sam pushed his brother off of him. Dean was about to charge the man again, but Katie quickly moved in front of him.

"We're leaving" Katie grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. They walked a good distance from the motel before stopping. "What the hell was that?"

"He shouldn't have called you" Dean snapped. "And when he did you should've called me"

"Why so you could tell me no and then I do it anyway" Katie replied. "Dean I'm fine, the baby's fine, so you need to chill out"

"Chill out" Dean repeated. "You want me to chill out when my brother is putting my wife and unborn child in danger"

"Dean, he doesn't know" Katie replied. "All he knew was that he needed help, so he came to me" she shook her head. "I knew what I was doing, and I knew what the risks were"

"So you're saying this is your fault." Dean said.

"sure" Katie replied. "You want to be angry with someone, be angry with me, your wife who is carrying your first born" Dean shook his head before turning back to her.

"You're gonna use that excuse a lot aren't you?" Dean asked.

"If it gets results" Katie replied bringing her arms around Dean's neck. "You probably just confused the hell out of your brother in there" she sighed. "You think we should just tell him"

"I don't-" Dean rested his chin on her head. "I don't know, I'm still not sure if we can trust him" he sighed. "This is big princess, and the moment it gets out then there's no untelling it"

"Then you're going to have to go back in there and tell him something that explains your freak out" Katie replied. "And apologize"

"Why?" Dean asked. "He obviously knew I'd be upset with him calling you, which is why he didn't tell me he was going to do it"

"Or maybe he was just interested in finding this thing before it hurt anyone else" Katie replied. "Just tell him you're sorry" she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and he brought his arms around her bringing her closer to him. "Do you want me to go back to the beach house?"

"No" Dean replied leaning his forehead against hers. "I want you here with me" he brought his lips to her. "But I don't think our vacation should be over so soon"

"You think after all of this we can just go back?" Katie asked. "Maybe this is a sign of our future. No matter how hard we try or want to we can't get away from this"

"Yes we can" Dean said. "Look I promise you that this isn't the life we're going to raise our child in, they're going to get the chance at a normal life"

"I want that so badly Dean" Katie replied. "But day after day it just looks unlikely, I mean there's always something new every day just thrown in our lap." She looked up to Dean. "I mean-" she was cut off by his lips smashing into hers. She soon found herself forgetting what she was about to say. "I hate when you do that"

"Oh really?" Dean asked. "You seem to be liking it from this end" she smiled. And he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. "God, you're beautiful woman" she shook her head.

"You shouldn't say things like that Dean" Katie replied. "Not while we're in public like this" Dean scanned the area.

"There's no one here but you and me princess" Dean replied bringing Katie into another heated kiss. They moved to a nearby tree, their bodies pressed against each other. Suddenly the mood was broken by Katie's phone ringing. Dean groaned when she pulled from the kiss. "You could just not answer it"

"I could" Katie replied and then the phone rang again. "And then they keep calling, and then there's a search party out looking for me" she sighed. "It's easier to just answer it" she brought the phone to her ear as Dean continued pressing kisses to her neck. "Uh, hello?" she answered trying concentrate on who was on the phone, but it was hard.

"Hey, it's Abby"

"Abby, now's really not a good-" Dean pressed a kissed right under ear and she lost her train of thought. "Time, yeah not a good time"

"I just called because I thought I could explain better than Tony" Abby said.

"Explain what Abby?" Katie asked her eyes closing as Dean's hands slid under her shirt.

"Don't be mad" Abby said.

Katie's eyes snapped open and Dean stopped and looked at her.

"Abby what did you do?" Katie asked and the line went silent. "Tell me you did not tell someone else"

"I definitely didn't tell anyone anything" Abby replied. She was silent for a moment. "Someone may have overheard me and Tony talking"

"Abby!" Katie said. "I'm going to kill you and Tony" she looked over at Dean who looked totally confused. "Who was it?"

"Jimmy" Abby replied.

"Palmer" Katie replied. "As in autopsy Gremlin"

"Are you mad?" Abby asked and Katie clenched her fists.

"I will be seeing you soon Abigail Sciuto" Katie replied before snapping her phone closed.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Well it seems the secret of our unborn child is becoming less and less of a secret" Katie sighed before laying her head on Dean's chest. "I have to go, you have to work" she lifted her head and looked up to him. "And then we finish this" she leaned forward and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Can't wait princess" Dean replied. She smiled up at him before disappearing. Dean was about to go back to the motel room, when his phone rang. "Hello"

"I almost forgot" Katie replied. "Apologize to your brother, or there will be not finishing of nothing" she hung up the phone and Dean just shook his head before placing his phone back into his pocket.

Dean walked back into their room to find Sam sitting at the table looking at something on his laptop. Sam looked up at his brother before looking back down to his computer.

"Sam" Dean said walking over and taking the seat across from his brother. "Look, I shouldn't have attacked you like that"

"She looked fine" Sam said looking over to his brother. "I thought she was sick or something, but when I called she sounded fine and when she same she looked fine" he shook his. "She wasn't in any danger, I wouldn't have let her get hurt even if she was"

"I know" Dean replied. "Sam, Katie hasn't had a break from this in a long time and I was just hoping that she could have a little longer before she had to come back into this" he sighed. "She needs a break, which is why she was sitting this one out"

"I didn't know" Sam replied. "She didn't say anything"

"C'mon this is Katie we're talking about" Dean replied. "Someone's calling her for help, she's not gonna say no"

"I'm sorry, I guess" Sam replied.

"Me too" Dean replied before standing to his feet. "Ok, so enough of this chick flick moment, you find out where our dog is" he walked over to see what Sam had found.

Katie appeared in Abby's lab and found no one there, but they were close. She looked around then stopped.

"I know you're in here!" Katie yelled. "The longer you hide, the madder I get" she heard something from Abby's office and walked in to find Abby, Tony and Jimmy. "Someone better start talking" the trio began backing away as Katie eased toward them.

"It was Tony's fault" Abby said shoving the agent toward Katie, who grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks a lot Abs" Tony said over his shoulder before turning back to Katie.

"What's that on your neck?" Tony asked. "Are those hickeys?" he laughed. "Kind of old aren't we to be getting hickeys aren't we Kitty?" Katie glared at him. "Right, look kitty we were just talking and autopsy gremlin was eavesdropping" Katie let go of Tony's jacket and looked over to Jimmy who seemed to be sweating profusely.

"Wait!" Jimmy said looking between Abby and Tony. "I was not eavesdropping" he turned back to Katie. "I was coming down to give Abby the shells from the case, that we got out of the body when I just heard them say you were going to have a baby" he smiled a nervous smile. "Congratulations by the way" The room went silent as Katie eyed all three of them.

"Everyone sit now!" she said and they all quickly found a seat. Katie sat on the edge of Abby's desk, three pairs of eyes on her. "This is it, I will not be having this conversation again" she looked each of them in the eyes. "Because if I do none of you will be happy" she sighed. "Guys, I get this is a really big secret to keep, but this is mine and Dean's secret to tell and we will be the ones who will tell it" she ran a hand through her hair. " There just way too many things I need to make sure of before this gets out, so please" she held out her hands. "And I mean this with the uttermost respect, keep your mouths shut or I will make sure no other words come out of them ever"

"Can she really do that?" Jimmy whispered over to Tony.

"Yes, Palmer" Tony replied. "Yes she can"

"Everyone understand?" Katie asked.

"Understand what?" they all turned at the new voice. It was Gibbs. Jimmy, Abby and Tony quickly got to their feet. "Someone want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Gibbs" Abby said walking over to the senior agent. "We were just discussing uh…" she looked over her shoulder to Katie.

"Your birthday" Katie said looking over to Tony.

"Yeah, boss" Tony replied. "We were trying to surprise you"

"Oh really?" Gibbs asked looking between the four of them, before his eyes landed on Jimmy. "Is that right Jimmy?" Katie, Tony and Abby all turned to the autopsy assistant.

"Uh, yeah" Jimmy said. He cleared his throat. "We were just, you know brainstorming some idea for your birthday" he gave a nervous smiled before wiping away some sweat on his forehead. He glanced down to his watch. "I should probably get going, Dr. Mallard's probably wondering where I am" Jimmy moved past Gibbs, making sure to avoid the man's piercing gaze. The moment he was in Abby's lab, he almost ran to the elevator.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs said and his agent automatically straightened up.

"Yeah boss" Tony answered.

"Don't you have work you could being doing" Gibbs replied and Tony nodded.

"On it boss" Tony replied before glancing over to Katie. "Kitty, nice seeing you again" the agent moved past his boss and also put a little pep in his step. "Hold the elevator Gremlin!"

"Abby" Gibbs said.

"Ballistics on the shell casing?" Abby asked and Gibbs just looked. "On it oh scary one" the Goth moved past the man back to her lab.

"You sure know how to clear a room" Katie said and he turned to her. "What?"

"You're hiding something" Gibbs said walking over to her.

"What make you say that?" Katie asked folding her arms over her chest.

"It's sort of my job" Gibbs replied. "So tell me what it is you're trying so hard to hide"

"If I'm trying to hide something, why would I just volunteer information?" Katie asked. "It wouldn't be really smart, now would it?" The man just gave her a stern look. "I can't believe I'm going to do this" she pointed a finger to him. "You tell no one Jet, especially not Elizabeth, because she'll be upset to know I told you first"

"Fine, I won't say a word" Gibbs replied.

"Well those weeks I was squatting in your guest room when I wasn't feeling well" she said. "It wasn't because I was sick, I'm pregnant Jet" she watch a smile come to the man's face. "Looks like you're gonna be a grandpa" Gibbs brought her into a tight hug.

"Congratulations, kid" Gibbs whispered and Katie smiled before pulling away. "Wait, so you told them before you told me?"

"No" Katie shook her head. "Abby knows because she ran the test, Tony knows because Abby is a blabber mouth and Jimmy knows because Tony is a blabber mouth" she sighed. "And now that you know, you need to make sure they say nothing, at least until I see a doctor to make sure everything alright"

"Ok" Gibbs replied. "I can do that?"

"Thanks" Katie replied before her stomach growled. "Sorry, I guess I forgot to eat"

"C'mon" Gibbs said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her with him toward the elevator. "Let's go feed my grandkid"

That night Katie ended up back at the empty beach house. She sighed as she stripped off her jacket and tossed it on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and placed her leftovers in the refrigerator. She stood up straight when she heard a noise from the bed room. She slowly walked out of the kitchen to look down the dark hallway. She jumped at the sound of her phone vibrating. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"It's me" Dean answered. "Why are you whispering?"

"I just got back to the beach house" Katie replied. "And I think there's someone in the bedroom"

"What?" Dean asked. "Get out of there now!"

"Dean, it's not a demon" Katie replied. "It's probably just a burglar or something"

"You say that like it's a good thing" Dean replied. "Look princess just get out of there now"

"Ok" Katie replied walking toward the bedroom door. "I'm leaving as we speak"

"You're not leaving are you?" Dean asked.

"What do you think?" Katie asked as she pushed open the door. The room was a mess, and the eyes of a masked person were on her. "Yeah, so it is a burglar" the masked person pulled out a weapon. "A burglar with a gun"

"Can you get out?" Dean asked.

She heard the shuffling from the phone. He was going to try and make his way to her.

"Dean stop" Katie said her eyes on the stranger in front of her.

"Put down the phone" the masked man said his gun pointed right at her. "Now"

"Princess I'm on my way!" Dean yelled into the phone.

"Dean, don't" Katie said. "Did you forget who it is you married?"

"Hang up the damn phone!" the man yelled.

"Babe, I'll call you back" she snapped her phone closed and sat it on the dresser next to her. She turned back to the gun wielding stranger. "What now?" he looked around the room before pointing to a chair in the corner.

"Sit" he said. Katie sighed before walking over and taking a seat.

"Ok" Katie replied. "Now that I've gotten comfortable, you mind telling me what you're looking for"

"Something that does not belong to you" the stranger replied. "Something you stole"

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that" Katie replied. "I've actually been stealing a lot of things lately." She bit her lip. "Wait that's a lie, it's only been one thing and I doubt you came all the way here for a book" the man shook his head before rubbing a hand on his neck giving Katie an opportunity to see the tattoo on his neck. It was the a symbol, actually one of the symbols from the book about the necklace. "That tattoo?" he turned back to her. "Where did you get it"

"I got the gun, I ask the questions" the man said aiming the gun to Katie. She rolled her eyes before flicking her wrist throwing the gun out of his hand. The man's eyes widened as he looked down to his gun then back to Katie.

"Now you have no gun, so you will answer my question" Katie stood to her feet. "Where did you get that tattoo?" the man backed away. "Who are you?"

"Someone who needs that necklace back" the man replied. He turned to the side seeing a lamp, he quickly knocked it to the floor. Katie backed away as shards flew, one scraping her arm. The masked stranger used the distraction to run out of the bedroom and the house. Katie placed a hand on her cut as she stood there trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

She was in the bathroom cleaning the cut when she heard her phone ringing. Katie grabbed a towel and wrapped her arm before running to grab her phone.

"Hey, don't worry I'm a live" she answered knowing who it was.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out" Katie replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way" Dean replied.

"Dean, you still have a case" Katie replied. "Plus I'm good, just a scratch"

"A scratch!" Dean repeated as if she'd just told him she was shot. "Where is he now?"

"Gone" Katie sighed taking a seat on the bed. "He ran out of here as fast as he could"

"Did he say why he was there?" Dean asked.

"He was looking for the necklace" Katie replied. "The one apparently given to Ryan by the big guy" she ran a hand through her hair. "I've been beating my brains out trying to figure out that necklace, and I think my biggest clue just ran out of the door"

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked.

"He had a tattoo on his neck" Katie replied. "It was one of the symbols from that book, the one I can't seem to decipher, the one that reveal what the hell that necklace is" she looked around the room. "This place is a mess"

"I still want you to leave" Dean said. "He could come back"

"I doubt that" Katie replied. "I gave him a demonstration of my witchee powers and he looked like I'd grown a third head or something"

"How did he even find you?" Dean asked. "I mean no one, but me and Sam know about that beach house, and Sam doesn't even know that's where you were"

"More questions than answers" Katie replied. "But I am definitely going to figure it out"

"I want you to pack up and get here now" Dean said.

"Dean, I'm tired and I'm not going to let some creep run me out of here" Katie replied. "I'm not ready to leave this place yet"

"This isn't just about you princess" Dean replied.

"Dean, I promise you nothing is going to hurt me and nothing will hurt our baby" she replied. "Just finish your case and come back to me"

"Fine" Dean sighed. "I want you to lock the place down, until I get there"

"I will" Katie replied. "I'll call you tomorrow"

"Or I'll call you first" Dean replied. "I love you princess"

"I love you too Dean" Katie replied before hanging up her phone.

She looked around at the mess and sighed.

"_A place for everything, and everything in its place, return this room to its original grace"_

Katie watched as small orbs of light moved around the room as it became clean. She shook her head before lying back on the bed. She looked up to the ceiling before placing a hand on her stomach.

"What is going on baby" Katie whispered and before she knew it, she let the exhaustion take over.

"_Ahh, you're back" Circus Ring leader Crowley said. "I don't blame you, it's hard to stay away" a grin came to his face. "Well come on, if it's not too hard to believe we've gotten a few more attractions" the demon walked until he stopped at the tent. This tent unlike the others was black. He walked inside the dark tent. _

"_Wait for it" he snapped his fingers and suddenly a glass box appeared. _

_There was a man inside, his face covered with a black bag. Symbols were written all over the box. _

"_You see our mystery man here, is the holder of a lot of secrets, the only problem is, he's not talking" he sighed. "No matter how much we try to-" the demon sucked in a breath of air. "Persuade him, nothing" he placed a hand on the box. "To us anyways" he turned around. "To her he apparently speaks volumes" he shook his head. "She seems to attract them all doesn't she" there was screaming outside the tent. "If you'll excuse me, I believe our girl has returned." _

Katie's eyes snapped open and sighed before sitting up from the bed. She looked over to see the man with the ski mask sitting in the doorway.

"Watching me sleep?" Katie asked standing to her feet. "Kind of stalkerish don't you think?"

"Stalkerish isn't a word" he replied.

"Yeah, well if it comes out of my mouth, then it's a word" Katie replied.

"No it isn't" he replied.

"Ok, did you come here to correct my word usage?" Katie asked. "I mean we can, I just want to know" the man sighed before pulling off the ski mask from his face. His face was scruffy and his hair was a dirty blonde. "So you do have a face, that's good to know"

"You really don't remember me?" he asked and Katie sighed.

"Let me guess" Katie replied. "You and me met a couple of months ago?" he nodded. "What did I do exactly?"

"You stole something that belonged to my grandfather" he replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and handed it to her. She unfolded it and quirked an eyebrow.

"This is the other piece of the necklace" Katie said looking up at the man. "I took this from you?"

"Yeah" he replied. "Said something about giving it to someone for safe keeping"

"So I gave on part to Ryan and the other to someone else" She said. "That's just great"

"Where is it?" he asked and Katie just shrugged.

"I don't know" Katie replied. "Look I wasn't really me a couple of months ago"

"Well then who were you?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" she replied. "Look that tattoo on your neck, where did you get it?"

"It's sort of a family thing" he replied. "I got it when I was really young"

"Do you know what it says?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, it means man of words" he replied. "Never knew what that mean, but I never really cared that much"

"I think you should" Katie replied. "Why did you come back?"

"The truth, I don't know" he replied. "I don't even know how I found this place, and the moment you walked through that door, there was just something about you that seemed familiar" he ran a hand through his hair. "And then you waved a hand and my gun went flying"

"Yeah, about that-"

"You're a witch, I know" he replied.

"You a hunter?" Katie asked and he shook his head.

"No, I'm just a guy who knows entirely way too much about the supernatural, thanks to my grandmother" he said. "And now there's just no way to not see it"

"Can I show you something?" Katie asked and he just nodded yes. She moved past him into the living room and he followed. She picked up the book from the table and handed it to him. "Do you know what that says?" he scanned the pages and then looked back up to her.

"Some of it" he replied. "Some of it just doesn't make any sense"

"How long until you can make some sense out of it?" Katie asked and he just shook his head and held the book back to her.

"Look, I'm just looking for my grandmother's necklace, it's the only thing she left me" he replied. "I'm not looking to get caught up in anything"

"That's just it" Katie replied. "You already are" she pushed the book back to him. "You are the man of words, and I think that book is to key to figuring out what that means"

"It means nothing" he replied. "It's just a stupid tattoo" he tossed the book on the table. "If you'll excuse me" he turned and headed for the door.

"It's not that easy" Katie said and the man stopped at the door. "Just walking away from destiny, because no matter how far you get, it's gonna keep pulling you backwards" he shook his head before walking out of the door. Katie sighed before turning around and looking down at the book. "Crap, I didn't even get his name"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. What did you think?**

**Next Chapter: ? (Sorry, haven't started yet)**


	10. Taken

**A/N: I know that was a long wait, but hey I bring you a gift. ENJOY ;-)**

* * *

The clacking of heels interrupted the officer as he was watching his favorite reality show. He looked up to see the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was wearing a short black skirt, with a matching blazer, her hair pulled back in a tight bun, a pair of square rimmed glasses on her face. The officer quickly dusted the powdered sugar from his hands and face before quickly getting to his feet and walking over to the counter.

"May I help you with something miss?" the officer ask and the woman smiled, he red lipstick glistening.

"Yes, I believe you brought in a patient of mines" she replied. "Tall, short hair, rambling about fairies"

"Oh, so he's a patient of yours?" the officer asked. "I knew that guy was a few fries short of a happy meal" he shook his head. "Do you have some ID?"

"Yes" the woman reached into her bag and pulled out her identification and handed it to the man.

"Dr. Marylyn Charles of Appletree Mental institution" the officer read before handing her the id back. "Well I'll go get your patient"

"Thank you" she replied with a smile before watching as the office disappeared behind a door. She sighed before placing her ID back in her bag. She looked up to see the officer and behind him Dean, hands in cuffs.

"Looks like today is your lucky day" the officer said looking back to Dean. "You get to leave with the pretty lady"

"Dr. Charles" Dean said and the woman just nodded.

"Is there something I need to sign?" she asked looking over to the officers.

"Yes, I have some release papers here" the officer went behind the desk to get the papers.

The woman just looked over to Dean and shook her head. All he did was shrug his shoulders

"Sign here" the officer said. She walked over and signed the papers. "You're all set" he turned and walked over to Dean. "I better not catch you in my town attacking people, understand?"

"Yes, sir" Dean replied as the officer took off the cuffs.

"Do you need any help getting him to your car?" the officer asked.

"No thank you" she replied. "I think I can handle him" she looked back over to Dean. "Dean, let's go" she turned and walked out the door and Dean followed not without giving one more nod to the officer.

Once inside the car Dean looked over at the woman who just got him out of the pen.

"You just had to come as Dr. Marylyn Charles huh?" Dean asked smiling at his wife.

"Well she gets results" Katie replied starting the engine.

"I think it's her clothes that gets results" Dean replied. "Skirt's kind of short don't you think?"

"No, I don't" Katie replied before stickling out her tongue at the man.

"Where did you get this car?" Dean asked looking around the hybrid.

"Where do you think I got it" Katie replied pulling off. "This looks like the car of psychiatrist of a made up mental institution" It didn't take long to find the spot she was supposed to meet Sam. She pulled over to the side of the road before turning and looking at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Fight the fairies!" Katie said in her best Dean voice. "You fight those fairies" she burst out into a fit of laughter. "That's the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"Laugh it up princess" Dean replied shaking his head and turning to look out the window.

"Aw, don't be like that" Katie replied reaching to pull her hair free from the bun. She shook her hair as it fell past her shoulders. Dean turned as she reached down and took off the high heels. "See none of this would've happened if you would've just let me help"

"Not this again" Dean sighed. "We've been through this before"

"Yeah, we have and the fact still remains that I just can't stop because I'm pregnant" Katie replied. "Especially when there's something else is coming"

"Something is always coming" Dean replied. "But that doesn't mean you're the one who's supposed to stop it" he shook his head. "It's too dangerous and I'm not risking it, so yeah, no more hunting for you and that's final" she was silent, not because she didn't have anything to say, but because she was afraid of what she might say. Dean looked over to her. "Look you and that kid in there, all I got" she looked over to him. "There are way too many close calls in this job, and we just can't afford them right now" she turned back and looked ahead. "Say something" they heard the familiar rumble of the impala's engine. Dean looked to see Sam pulling up before turning back to Katie. "We should go" she just turned and got out of the car.

"So it worked" Sam said as Katie walked toward him. She didn't say anything as she walked past him go get into the impala. He looked over to see Dean walking toward him. "Did I miss something?"

"Don't worry about it Sam" Dean said before walking past his brother as well.

The moment they walked into the room, Katie made a bee line for the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"I get not having a soul means, I don't understand a lot about people's feelings" Sam said as he threw his bag on the bed. "But I know she's upset"

"Leave it alone Sam" Dean replied lying down on the other bed. Sam went to digging around his bag but stopped.

"There's something you're not telling me" Sam said and Dean sighed. "Does it have to do with why she's so upset" Dean didn't say anything. "Well she only gets that pissed about something you did, when you're an ass" Dean just shook his head. "When you're an ass you start barking orders like you're dad or something"

"Sam, will you just leave it alone" Dean said sitting up from the bed. "It's none of your business ok, so just butt out"

The bathroom door open and Katie walked out now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. She walked over and put her clothes in her bag. She grabbed her other bag and sat it on the table that sat in the room. She pulled out her laptop and a bunch of books before tossing the bag aside. Sam and Dean watched as she silently sat down and began reading. Sam looked over to his brother who just shook his head and lied back on the bed. Sam just grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom. The room was silent and it was killing Dean. He sat up from the bed and just looked at his wife, her back toward him.

"You can't just say nothing" Dean said and Katie froze. "Especially when I know you want to say something, so just say it" she closed the book and turned in her seat to look at him.

"OK" Katie said. "No more active hunting" Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"Active?" Dean asked.

"Yes, no more on the field action so to speak" Katie replied. "But I help investigate, because whether you want to admit it or not, I'm actually good at seeing through people, and I can help"

"Katie-"

"No, Dean" Katie replied. "I'm not gonna spend the next eight and a half months sitting in some safe house while you and Sam are off chasing Crowley next big game." She stood to her feet. "There is something going on there, and I'm going to figure it out" she moved to stand in front of him. "That's how this is gonna work and that's what is final" he looked up to her before watching her turned and walk back to her seat.

"So that's how that feels" Dean said and Katie just shook her head and turned to him.

"Doesn't feel too good to be treated like a child by your partner?" Katie asked. "Does it?"

"I'm sorry princess-"

"I know Dean" Katie replied. "I get it, really I do but you can't lock something in a room to keep it safe, especially when there's so many things out there trying break in" she turned back to her book. "We will see how this works and if it doesn't then we try it your way"

"I don't have a choice here, do I?" Dean asked and he heard her chuckle.

"Not really babe" she replied. He just shook his head and lay back down on the bed. "Don't forget about my appointment in the morning"

"Eight AM, I remember" Dean said.

It didn't take long for the man to fall asleep. Katie looked over and smiled at her sleeping husband before hearing the bathroom door open and out cam Sam.

"How the mystery of the necklaces coming?" Sam asked walking over and taking a seat at the table. He picked up the book, and looked it over.

"It's not" Katie replied. "I can't make heads or tails of what that language is, and the person I think can, doesn't want anything to do with it" she looked down at a sketch of both pieces of the necklace. "And now I find out there's a third person out there with the other part of it"

"Do you have any idea what this necklace is for?" Sam asked and Katie just shrugged.

"I have a bunch of theories" Katie replied. "But until I figure out what this necklace is, then theories don't matter" she looked over to him. "So how are you doing with, well everything"

"Fine, I guess" Sam sighed. "It's hard not knowing how or why I'm supposed to feel a certain way about something"

"I'm sorry about that" Katie replied.

"Why, It's not like it's your fault" Sam replied.

"I should've stopped you from jumping" Katie replied. "I held your hand and then you were just gone"

"Don't do that" Sam replied. "I let go, not you. This isn't your fault"

"Well, I'm going to help figure it out" Katie replied. "As soon as I find a way to touch you without passing out"

"Still no luck in finding out why that is?" Sam asked and Katie shrugged.

"Actually I think it was done purposely" Katie replied.

"You mean someone doesn't want you to find out the truth?" Sam asked and Katie nodded. "Why?"

"More questions Sam I am" Katie replied. "And now I am hungry, wanna grab some food?"

"You think Dean would go for that?" Sam asked. "He's seems a bit overprotective all of a sudden"

"Well your brother's weird Sam" Katie replied standing to her feet. "Who knows why he does what he does" she walked over to a sleeping Dean and sat on the edge next to him. She placed a hand on his arm. "Hey, wake up you" he groaned before opening his eyes and looking over to her. "Sam and I are going across the street for food"

"Wait" Dean said sitting up from the bed. "What?" he looked over to Sam before turning back to Katie.

"Me and Sam, across the street, food" Katie said again and he just glared at her. "Don't give me that look, we're going"

"Fine" he ran a hand over his face before standing from the bed. "I'm coming too"

"Dean" Katie said. "You're really doing this?"

"Yes, I am princess" Dean said grabbing his jacket and keys. Katie just shook her head before following him out the door. Sam followed as well even more confused than before.

The next morning Katie wanted to ignore her husband for his extreme protective behavior, but while they were sitting the waiting room of the doctor's office, she noticed his leg bouncing nervously. She placed a hand on his knee and he looked over to her.

"Dean, are you ok?" she asked and he just gave a lop sided grin.

"Yeah" he replied. "I'm good" she looked at him knowingly. "fine, I'm nervous, happy" he shook his head. "What if something is wrong?"

"You can't think like that Dean" Katie replied.

"Katie" they looked up to see the doctor holding a clip board. Katie took Dean's hand and they stood to their feet. "Just follow me"

After Katie's exam, came the part both parents were looking forward to.

"So to two ready to see your baby for the first time?" the nurse asked. Katie and Dean looked at each other before turning back to the doctor.

"Yes" Katie replied with a smile. The nurse pushed up Katie's shirt before rubbing on a gel on the woman's stomach.

"Be aware that it's still relatively early so your baby isn't really going to look like a baby just yet" the nurse replied before placing the wand above her abdomen. Dean and Katie stare at the screen, neither knowing what they were looking for. They looked over to the nurse who looked a bit nervous.

"Is everything alright?" Dean asked and the woman looked over to him.

"It's just I'm not finding the heart beat" she replied and Dean felt Katie squeeze his hand.

"Wait, what?" Katie said. "What do you-" her heart began to race, and suddenly her breathing quickened. She looked over to Dean. "Dean, I don't-"

"Calm down princess" Dean said rubbing her back before looking back over to the nurse. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know" she replied. "Let me just go get the doctor" the nurse hurried out of the room as Dean continued to try and calm Katie down.

"Dean, the baby's gone" Katie said feeling her eyes water. "This can't-"

"Just wait, princess" Dean said placing a kiss on his wife's head. Suddenly the doctor came into the room followed by the nurse.

"Let's see what's going on here" the doctor said taking a seat on the stool grabbing the wand and placing it on Katie's abdomen. Dean and Katie both looked at the screen. "Can you turn a little towards me?" Katie did when suddenly a blip appeared on the screen. "There it is"

"There what is?" Dean asked still holding Katie's hand. The doctor pointed to the blip on the screen.

"That my good sir is your baby's heartbeat" the doctor replied before turning back to the couple. "I'm sorry for the scare, but today was our nurse Margaret's first day."

"So there is a baby?" Katie asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes, there is" he replied as he turned back to the monitor and hit a switch and suddenly they heard a thumping noise.

"What's that?" Dean asked. "Wait, is that-"

"That's your baby's heartbeat" The doctor replied. Dean and Katie looked at each other, smiles on both of their faces as they listened to their child's heartbeat.

"It's so fast" Katie said before turning back to the doctor. "Is that normal?"

"Yes, it is" the doctor replied. "Everything seems to be going fine, with you baby" he switched off the monitor and wiped the gel from Katie's stomach. "I'll have the nurse give you copies of the ultrasound" he stood from the seat. "Once again I'm very sorry for the scare"

"Me too" the nurse replied. "I'll go get those copies for you"

"I really want to kick the crap out of that lady for scaring the hell out of me" Katie said and Dean laughed bring his arms around her.

Sam was sat in the motel room, switch through the channels as he waited in the motel room alone. He still hadn't figure out what Dean and Katie were hiding, but know it was something big, if they didn't want to say anything. He switched the television off when he heard his phone ringing.

"Yeah" Sam answered.

"Oh, Sammy boy" Crowley replied. "We need to talk, come outside" the line when dead and Sam looked down at the phone. He stood from the bed before grabbing his gun and tucking it in his jeans. He didn't know what to expect when it came to Crowley. He walked outside and didn't see anyone. He closed the door behind him before walking further out, into the motel parking lot. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, and he turned to see the demon wave at him before going into the diner across the street.

He looked over to see the demon sitting in one of the booths. He walked over and took a seat from him.

"Thanks for joining me" Crowley said. "I would've popped in for a visit but you boys have that room of yours locked up tight."

"Yeah, well it keeps the rift raft out" Sam replied. "What is it this time, what do you want us to get"

"Actually this is a job for you" Crowley replied. "And it won't even be a challenge, because you already know where it is"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"There's someone I've been dancing around, but I'm not getting anywhere with these alphas" Crowley said. "This someone I'm positive knows the location to purgatory, and you are going to bring her to me"

"Her?" Sam asked and then realization hit him. "You mean Katie?"

"She is the chosen one" Crowley replied. "Plus there are probably volumes of information the ultimate alpha left her when he took her body for a ride"

"You're kidding me right?" Sam scoffed. "You can't believe I would kidnap my brother's wife and just hand her over to you, so you can go digging in her head"

"What if, this is it Sammy?" Crowley asked. "The final job before I put that soul back in you" the demon brought his fist into his palm and leaned against his chin. "Think of it this way, you only get one soul, your brother can get a different wife"

"Are you even listening to what you're saying" Sam said standing to his feet. "The answer is no"

"Just think about it Sammy" Crowley replied. "I'll even make it easy for you, all you have to do is get her outside, and I'll handle the rest" Sam just stood there looking at the demon. "How badly do you want your soul back?" Sam just shook his head before turning and storming out of the diner.

Sam walked back into the motel room, finding Katie and Dean making out before jumping apart off the bed.

"Oh, sorry" Sam said turning his back to the couple.

"It's ok" Katie said straightening out her clothes. "We were just bored and there was an empty room"

"So where did you go?" Dean asked walking over to sit at the table.

"Just went for a walk" Sam replied taking off his jacket and going over to sit on the bed. He sat his gun on the table next to his bed and laid back on the bed.

"You ok?" Katie asked noticing the look on her brother in law's face.

"Yeah, I'm good" Sam replied. Dean and Katie share a look before a phone rang.

"It's me" Katie said reaching in her bag and grabbed her phone. Dean kept his eyes on her. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Kat it's me" _

"You think we know each other well enough for nick names Ry?" Katie asked sitting on the bed.

"_It was going to start soon or later" he replied. "So any luck with the translation?" _

"No" she replied. "But I did find out during my out of body experience, I gave the other part of the necklace to someone"

"_Who?" Ryan asked. _

"I have no idea" Katie replied. "But I'm sure wherever they are, they're probably looking for me"

"_Yeah, the crazy lady who gave them a mysterious necklace and disappeared" Ryan replied. _

"Haha" Katie replied she looked over to Dean, who seemed to have a look. "Was that all you wanted?"

"_Uh, no actually I needed a favor" Ryan replied. "I'm in the clink" _

"You're in jail?" Katie asked. "You'd think that's something you'd say sooner, why are you in jail now?"

"_There's this art exhibit and I say a picture of necklace" Ryan replied. "And I may have gotten a little too close" _

"So they took you to jail?" Katie asked.

"_I may have gotten physical" Ryan replied. "But they're probably won't be holding me long, I was just wondering if you could go check out the exhibit. The ancient history, exhibit in Bloomington " _

Katie looked over to Dean who's eyes were glued to her.

"That maybe difficult" Katie replied. "But I'll see what I can do" she hung up the phone and stood to her feet.

"What's up?" Dean asked and Katie just shrugged.

"Just Ryan got into a bit of trouble" Katie replied.

"You're not going to help him" Dean said and both Katie and Sam looked over to him. "I mean I don't think it's a good idea to go and help him"

"Thanks for changing that up" Katie replied. "And he didn't call for me to help him, he found something that he thinks is tied to the necklace"

"And he called to what, go check it out?" Dean asked and Katie nodded.

"Actually, yeah" Katie replied. "Look there's nothing dangerous about walking into an art exhibit and taking a couple of pictures"

"You're right" Dean replied standing to his feet.

"I am" Katie said confused.

"Yeah, which is why I'll do it" Dean replied.

"You're kidding me" Katie said. "Dean this is getting out of hand, you can't just keep me in some bubble from the world"

"I'm not, I'm just going to go take these pictures and bring them back to you" Dean replied. "While you stay here and get some rest"

"I'm not tired" Katie replied. "I've gotten enough rest from our little vacation, I mean at least let me come with you"

"You know what, I think I'm good" Dean said. "Thanks though. Where am I going?" Katie just glared at him hands on her hips. "Hey, I got all night princess" she just shook her head before writing down the name of the exhibit.

"He didn't tell me exactly where the building was, but this is the name" she handed him the paper. "You do know this is ridiculous, you don't even know what you're looking for"

"I figure it out" Dean replied slipping the paper in his pocket. "I should be there first thing in the morning, take the pictures and be back tomorrow night"

"Whatever" Katie replied before walking past him into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Dean sighed before turning to Sam, who looked back over to him.

"Look Sam, I need you to keep her here" Dean replied. "I don't care what she says, she doesn't leave this room, and in the extreme case that she does, you stay with her and you don't let her out of your sight"

"Dean, is something going on that I should know about?" Sam asked. "I mean what's going on?"

"Demons" Dean said from the top of his head. It wasn't a complete lie. "They're after her, especially since she's been back" he ran a hand through his hair. "There's no telling how many are after her, and I just don't want to take any chances, so will you do this for me?"

"Yeah" Sam replied. "of course, she's family right?"

"Right" Dean said before walking over and grabbing his jacket. He walked over to the bathroom door. "I'm leaving, and would really like a kiss goodbye from my wife!" he didn't hear anything and lightly tapped on the door, when suddenly the door open and she quickly kissed his lips before slamming the door in his face. "I love you too princess!" he shook his head and turned back to Sam. "Remember what I said, she doesn't leave this room, and she doesn't leave you ok?" Sam nodded before watching his brother walk out the door. The moment the door closed Katie came out of the bathroom and sat on her bed.

"Your brother is an ass" Katie said looking over to Sam who just chuckled. Katie lay back on the bed and Sam just looked over to her, not able to stop thinking about Crowley's deal.

Dean was driving down the highway when he decided to take out his phone. He dialed and brought the phone to his ear.

"_Yeah" Bobby answered. _

"Hey, it's Dean" the man said and he heard the old hunter sigh.

"_What is it this time?" Bobby asked and Dean just chuckled. _

"You know this Ryan guy right?" Dean asked.

"_The guy with the necklace right?" Bobby replied. _

"Yeah, that's all you know about the guy?" Dean asked.

"_Well I've heard about him, hell of a hunter but really nothing else" Bobby replied. "Why what's up?" _

"It's just he called Katie and asked her to check something out" Dean replied. "The problem is I don't know the guy well enough for him to be asking my wife for favors"

"_You are your father's son you know that" Bobby replied. "He would tell me stories about how he even hated when another man looked at your mother" _

"Well I guess it's just a Winchester trait" Dean replied. "It's just I get Alex, he's just a sad little man who let her get away, JT is an asshole and the Louisiana vampire is just a douche, now there's this guy who just calls and I've never even been introduced to the guy"

"_You forgot one thing boy" Bobby replied. "She ain't looking at none of them, the way she looks at you, so why are you so worried?" _

"I don't-"Dean sighed. "I guess after all this time, after everything, I'm still waiting for her to realize she could do so much better than me"

"_Are we done with this lifetime moment?" Bobby asked. "Because I got better things to do then hear about your girly insecurities Dean" _

"Always a pleasure Bobby" Dean said.

"_Yeah, whatever" the old hunter replied before hanging up the phone. _

Katie sat at the table in the motel room trying her absolute hardest to understand the writing in this book, but nothing sparked, nothing popped out at her, which was weird because she had the undeniable feeling that she'd seen it before. She slammed the book closed and looked over to Sam who was watching something on the television.

"I can't do this anymore Sam" Katie said and he looked over to her confused. She stood to her feet. "I need to get out of this room"

"Dean said-"

"Yeah, I know what Dean said" Katie replied walking over and picking up her jacket. "The problem is Dean's not my boss, and this danger he thinks is looming over me is just him being paranoid because of –" she shook her head. "Because he's Dean" she put on her jacket. "So if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to check out the town's fair by the dock" Sam sighed and stood to his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Katie you can't leave" Sam replied. "It's too dangerous"

"Not you too" Katie replied. "I don't know what Dean told you, but there is no more danger out there now then there ever was"

"Except there's a probably a dozen demons aiming for your head to see what God left in there" Sam replied and Katie ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're right" Katie said. "They're after me, but they will probably always be after me, and I refuse to hide from them, I refuse to let them believe they won" she turned and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Sam called after her and she turned to him. He grabbed his jacket. "I'm coming with you, Dean is probably going to kill me for letting you leave, but he'll definitely kill me if I let you leave by yourself"

The moment they arrived at the fair, Sam's eyes began scanning the area. This was the perfect place for Crowley to make a move. It was crowed and night, if the demon was going to make a move this was going to be it.

"Ohh, they got candy corn" Katie said and Sam looked over to her. She looked at him and smiled. "C'mon lighten up Sammy, this is a rarity" she looked at the people playing games and children running about. "For a while, we get to be normal people"

"Yeah, one's a witch and the other's looking for demons to pop out" Sam replied. "We're the average Americans"

"Soulless Sam is no fun" Katie mumbled to herself.

"I heard that" Sam replied and Katie just stuck her tongue out at the man.

Dean arrived in Bloomington earlier than expected. It was almost 3 am when he pulled up in front of the museum. He scanned the building and only saw one security guard. He grabbed a map from the passenger seat and got out of the car and walked up to the glass door of the museum. He tapped on the glass and the guard turned and walked over to him.

"Museum is closed" the guard said through the glass.

"I'm kind of lost" Dean replied opening up the map. "I'm trying to get to Nashville, but I got turned around" he looked back to the guard. "Can you help me out" the guard looked at him for a moment before unlocking the door.

"All you have to do is keep I-24 W straight out" Dean looked where the guard was pointing. "And you should run right into it" Dean turned back to the man and smiled.

"Thanks you really helped me a lot buddy" Dean said. "I'm sorry I have to do this"

"Do what?" The guard asked before Dean decked the knocking him out. Dean caught the man and pulled him back into the museum. He sat the man down before searching the museum for whatever Ryan had found. He'd been searching for a while, about to give up when he walked by a paper incased in a box with a glass cover. Dean walked over and recognized the symbols from Katie's book. He heard noises from the door and quickly took out his cell phone and snapped photos of the document. After snapping a couple of photos he pocketed his phone and quickly ran out the back.

"The things I do for you princess" Dean said running back to the impala.

"Please tell me you're ready to leave?" Sam asked looking over to Katie who was holding on tight to a giant stuffed teddy bear, while holding a bag of candy corn.

"Tell me you're not having just an ounce of fun?" Katie asked and he just looked over to her his expression answer enough for her. "Fine, just let me use the restroom and we can leave, hold my teddy" she handed him the bear and her candy before heading to the bathroom.

The moment the man walked out of the police station, Dean recognized him instantly. Dean hopped out of the car and walked over to him. Ryan looked up and stopped.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked. He began looking around expecting someone else, but there was no one. "Where's Katie?"

"She's not here" Dean replied.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Ryan asked anger filling his voice. "Did you do something to her, because I swear-"

"You swear what?" Dean asked and Ryan took a step forward.

"I swear I'll kill you right here and now in front of this police station" Ryan replied. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other. "Now where is she?"

"She's safe" Dean replied. "And she would stay that way if people she's only known, for what a couple of weeks didn't call her to travel to some random museum for something that might help figure out this mystery"

"Look, Dean is it?" Ryan said and Dean just shook his head. It was taking a lot of restraint not to hit this guy. "This has nothing to do with you"

"Oh that's where you're wrong Ry" Dean snapped. "You see because anything that has to do with my wife, has to do with me, so when you call her and ask her to check out something, when there are demons after her, excuse me for getting a little pissed off"

"What do you mean demons are after her?" Ryan asked.

"I'm sorry" Dean replied. "I forgot you've only known her for two minutes" he shook his head. "Don't call my wife again, this necklace, it's your responsibility so just leave her out of it" with those words Dean turned and walked away.

"I can't do that!" Ryan called and Dean turned around. "You see Dean your wife is at the center of this mystery whether you like it or not" he turned. "And fine, if her checking this stuff out, puts her in danger, then I won't call her for that" he turned back to Dean. "She saved my life you know, they were about ready to just pull the plug, and then one day I open my eyes and there she is" Ryan stuffs his hands in his jacket pocket. "I was supposed to find her, and we are supposed to figure out the deal with these necklaces, because whatever it is, it's big"

"I won't lose her to this" Dean said and Ryan just looked over to him. "I will do anything and everything possible to make sure I don't lose her, I think you should know that"

"Well at least we agree on one thing" Ryan said before turning and walking away.

Dean just shook his head before turning around and walking back over to his car. The only thing he wanted right now was to get back to his wife. The drive was long and endless. The only relief he found was when he laid eyes on the motel room the next afternoon. He turned off the engine and laid his head back and closed his eyes. He let out a deep breath before getting out of the car and heading to the room.

The moment he open the door his heart sank in his chest. He saw Sam sitting on the bed, next to him a dirty stuffed animal. Dean scanned the room, but she wasn't there…where was she?

"Dean-" Sam said standing to his feet, but before he know Dean had him pinned against the wall.

"Where is she Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Dean calm down" Sam said trying to pull himself free, but Dean had a firm grasp.

"Don't tell me to calm down Sam!" Dean snapped. "Where the hell is she" he was pushing Sam a little harder, before Sam pushed his brother forcefully off of him. Dean was about to tackle him again.

"Dean, wait!" Sam said holding up his hands.

"Where is she Sam?" Dean asked again his breaths quicker. _Why was it becoming hard to breath? _ Sam just looked at his brother not saying a word. "Answer me!"

"I don't-" Sam closed his eyes and shook his head before looking back up to his brother. "I don't know"

Those were the last words he heard before Dean felt his world collapsing around him. He didn't know when or how but somehow he ended up sitting on the bed. Sam was saying something, but he couldn't hear him. She was gone.

No, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Hope it was a good read, and will begin next chapter very soon. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Dean tells Sam what's at stake if they don't find Katie, and Sam tells Dean about his secret meeting. They team up with some unlikely allies in order to find Katie, and they end up finding a whole lot more.**


	11. Get out of my head

**A/N: Long wait huh?... sorry :)...Here you are.**

* * *

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders and shook his brother a bit. Dean looked up and met Sam's eyes.

"Dean, I'm going to need you to stay with me ok" Sam said and Dean just nodded. He shook his head and stood to his feet.

"I need you to tell me everything Sam" Dean replied. "When did she go missing?" Sam sighed.

"When you left, after a couple of hours she got stir crazy and wanted to go out" Sam recounted.

"And you said no, because I told you she doesn't leave this room" Dean snapped.

"I told her it wasn't a good idea, that it could be dangerous" Sam said. "Not really an argument that phased her"

"Of course it didn't" Dean sighed. "I still don't see how she left the room, when I told you not to let her"

"What was I supposed to do Dean?" Sam asked. "Tie her to the bed, draw witches' circles around"

"If that's what it took then yes!" Dean replied. "Because then my wife wouldn't be missing right now" Sam shook his head. "Where did she go?"

"She wanted to check out that fair we heard about at the diner" Sam said. "The one by the dock, we were there for a while, until I convinced her that we should leave" he brought a hand to the back of his neck. "She agreed, but had to use the bathroom before we did"

"Then what happened?" Dean asked.

"_Fine, just let me use the restroom and we can leave, hold my teddy" she handed him the bear and her candy before heading to the bathroom. _

_He stood there waiting, looking around when something didn't feel right. He turned and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. There was no response. Sam cracked open the door an inch. _

"_Katie, you ok?" he called but didn't get a reply. He heard the sound of glass shattering and quickly dropped the stuffed animal, running into the bathroom. He found broken glass on the floor, and he found traces of blood on the broken window, what he didn't find was his sister in law. _

"She was just gone" Sam said looking over to his brother. "Dean I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight" Dean turned his back to his brother and shook his head. "Dean, look she's been through this before, she's strong, and she can handle what they throw at her" Dean shook his head and turned back to his brother.

"What if she can't Sam" Dean replied, "What if she can't handle what they throw at her?"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"This isn't the same as every other time Sam!" Dean snapped. "There's more at stake!"

"I don't understand" Sam replied. Dean shook his head before reaching his pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. He flipped it open and stared at it for a moment before looking over to his brother. "What's that?"

"You wanted to know what we were hiding?" Dean asked as he handed Sam the paper. "Where there it is" Sam looked over to his brother confused before taking the paper and looking down at the gray and black photo.

"Dean" Sam said looking back up to his brother. "Is this-"

"That is a picture of your first niece or nephew Sammy" Dean replied. "So trust me when I say, this isn't the same, if they hurt her and she loses this baby, then I lose her" Sam looked back down at the photo. "And if I lose them, then I lose everything" Sam handed his brother back the photo. "So please tell me you saw something, anything that gives us a clue to who took her."

"No, I didn't see anything" Sam replied pacing the floor, when he stopped and turned back to his brother.

"What?" Dean asked. "What's with the look, do you know something?"

"Yeah" Sam replied. "I know who took her"

"Wakey, Wakey little lady" the voice seemed louder than it should be. Everything hurt… why did everything hurt. It was cold and whatever she was lying on was hard. There was an odor in the air, one that was twisting her stomach in knots. Katie tried opening her eyes but it seemed hard. Who would've thought something as easy as sliding open your eye lids would be proving so difficult. "C'mon you can't be that tired" she gave it one more shot and they opened, but she immediately wished they didn't. "There are those eyes, I've been dying to see"

"Crowley" Katie said her voice rough, he throat was dry, almost burning. What was wrong with her? "What-" she tried to get the words out. "What did you do to me?"

"Just a little something, something, I may have borrowed from a djinn friend of mine" Crowley replied. "Don't worry it was just a tad, I'm going to need you a bit functional"

"for what?" Katie asked.

"For my trip" Crowley replied. "In that head of yours"

"Crowley wanted you to bring him Katie?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "Said it would be the last thing I needed to do before he gave me my soul back" Dean skeptically looked over at his brother. "What?" Sam asked. "You don't honestly believe I would do something like that do you?"

" I don't know what to believe Sam" Dean replied. "All I know is that my wife and child are missing and the last person to see her was you" he shook his head. "So excuse me for trying to try and see this more clearly"

"I didn't do it Dean" Sam replied. "I may be different now, but I wouldn't trade her for my soul, not after everything she's done for me, for us"

"Fine, I believe you" Dean replied. "But I'm still don't understand why you let her out when you knew he was looking to get to her?"

"I thought he was bluffing" Sam replied. "I mean after all of his chances to get to her, he's never even tried, I always figured he was too scared to try anything"

"Maybe he was and now he isn't any more" Dean replied.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean you're right" Dean said. "He never came at her because he knew what she was capable of, what she could do, something changed?"

"Wait, he said he was dancing around doing this, taking her" Sam replied. "He was trying with the alphas and when that didn't work, he turned to Katie"

"It still doesn't make sense" Dean replied. "If he knew she had the location of purgatory why go after all of these demons who wouldn't spill the beans" he turned to his brother. "Why not go after her in the beginning"

"Something changed" Sam replied.

"Yeah, but what?" Dean asked when suddenly the lights went out. "What the-"

"Dean" Sam said when suddenly the door bust open, but before either man could react they were knocked unconscious.

The only thing Dean immediately noticed was the pounding in his head. That's when he heard her voice.

_Hey wake up, you. _

He remembered that she was gone and opened his eyes to see Sam looking over to him, tied to a chair. He looked down at himself to see that the same had happened to him. He tried to pull himself free but it was no use.

"What now?" Dean asked looking over at his brother.

"I think I know who you can ask." Sam replied looking over his brother's shoulder. Dean turned when a dark haired woman came into view.

"Evil bitch." Dean said already knowing who the woman is.

"Keep sweet talking me, this could go a whole new direction." Meg replied that annoying smile on her face.

"Meg. I've been dying to see you again." Dean replied. "But now's really not a good time, so why don't you let us go and we promise when we kill you it'll be quick"

"Aw Dean, you've always had a big ego" Meg replied. "I'll leave you to your business after a little Q&A first" she looked between the brothers. "Now, where's your boss?"

"You think we work for somebody?" Sam asked and Meg laughed before turning to the youngest Winchester.

"I happen to know for a fact you've been juggling Crowley's orphans." Meg replied. " Now where is he?"

"Don't know." Sam replied. "Don't care."

"You've been working his beat for months." Meg replied.

"Doesn't mean we get face time." Sam said and she just smiled before turning to Dean and straddling his lap.

"Ok, how about we ask the missus Dean, where is she now?" Meg asked.

"Like I'd ever tell you bitch" Dean replied.

"C'mon Dean don't be like that" Meg replied. "I know, tell me where's he take all those things you snatch up for him?" she brought her face closer to his. " I bet you an all-day sucker that's where his majesty's holed up." She pulls out a knife and brings it Dean's throat. " OK, officially over the foreplay. Satisfy me, or I please myself!" She turns when she hears Sam laughing.

"Something funny, Sam?"Dean asked just as confused as the demons in the room.

"Yeah, Meg." Sam replied looking over to the demon.

"Really?" Dean said looking over to her. " 'Cause where I'm sitting…"

"Don't worry." Sam replied. " She can't do jack squat. She's totally screwed." Dean felt the knife press harder against his neck.

"Sam, not helping!" Dean yelled.

"Look at her, Dean. She's furious" Sam replied. " If she could kill you, she'd've done it by now. She's running. "

"Am I?" Meg said standing to her feet and turning to Sam.

"Judging by the level of flop sweat on all of you, yeah." Sam replied a smile still gracing his lips. "Which means you're running from Crowley. Which makes sense. Crowley would want to hunt down all the Lucifer loyalists now that he's the big man on campus."

"How would you know?" Meg asked and Sam just looked over to his brother.

"It's what I'd do." Sam said. "She can't kill us. She needs us to get her to Crowley so she can stick that knife in his neck. It's him or her. "

"Well, I hope you both lose." Dean replied. "Right now all I care about is-" Dean stopped himself and Sam noticed the look on his face and turned to Meg.

"So, you know what you gotta do now, right?" Sam asked.

"Let me guess." Meg asked. "You're gonna tell me."

"Work with us." Sam replied and Dean looked as shocked as Meg at Sam's response.

"Whoa, what?" Dean asked.

"We'll hand you Crowley with a bow." Sam replied. "On one condition: we come with you and you help us wring a little something out of him before you hack him to bits."

"What?" Meg asked.

"Doesn't matter." Sam replied glancing over to Dean before turning back to Meg. "Question is, can you get us what we need?"

"I apprenticed under Alistair in Hell just like your brother." Meg replied. " So Dean, can I make Crowley do whatever I want?"

"Yeah, she can." Dean replied.

"It's a deal then." Meg replied smiling. " Hugs and puppies all around!"

"You gonna untie us?" Dean asked.

"Please." Meg replied leaning down to cut the ropes on Dean. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy it." She turned and cut Sam's ropes as well before turning and leaving. Dean stood to his feet as one of Meg's minions stared at him intently. "You gonna kiss me?"

"Come on!" Meg called and the demons followed.

Katie didn't know where it was coming from, but there was a bright light shining down at her. She kept her eyes shut, or nearly shut trying to keep the light out. She tried moving but she couldn't She blinked a bit, but had made out the straps that had her tied down to a table. She turned her head to see medical instruments.

"I have to get out of here" Katie thought. With what little strength she had, she tried pulling from the straps, but they were too tight. She tried using her powers but her head was too clouded to focus. She stopped when she heard voices.

"I have to tell you all the negative energy is getting us nowhere my friend"

"I told you, not to take her"

"And I told you that I would check under every stone, and she's the last one"

"You do not understand the consequences of doing this"

Katie recognized the voices, but couldn't pin point from who.

"I know that all our answers are in that pretty little head, and so do you"

There was a moment of silence and Katie wondered if they were even still there.

"I'm going to take that silence as agreement, now if you'll excuse me I have things to do, minds to invade"

"Do not hurt her"

"I'll try my best but there are hazards I can't prevent"

Katie heard footsteps getting closer and soon the blurry face of Crowley appeared above her. He smiled at her before running a finger across her lips.

"You still with us love?" Crowley asked.

"Who-" Katie tried. Her voice cracking, throat still dry. "Who were you talking to?"

"Aw, questions and question my dear" Crowley said. "Aren't you tired of all the questions, because I know I am"

"Let me go" Katie said, she could feel the tears falling from her eyes. "Please, just let me go"

"Are you begging?" Crowley asked his face with true surprise. "I tell you, this is definitely not what I expected" he looked up as if he were looking at someone before looking back down to her. "Snide comments, threats, hell I half expected you to break out in song just to spite me, but begging never even crossed the list" the demon brought his face closer to her. "What are you hiding love?" Katie remained silent, tears continuing to fall. "Well I guess I'll find out soon" he stood up straight and clapped his hand. "It's show time people"

Dean was sitting in the motel room waiting for Sam, hoping he was able to convince Cas to help them. He looked at his watch, too much time was passing. He ran a hand through his hair before sitting on the bed and closed his eyes.

"_Hey!" Dean said carrying a grocery bag. He walked into the kitchen where his wife was bent over in the refrigerator. He sat the bag down on the counter and tilted his head a bit admiring the view. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" _

"_I was" Katie replied standing up straight and closing the door. "But then I got hungry" she turned to her husband. "But there is nothing in there" _

"_I know, which is where I've been" Dean replied and Katie move in front of him to look in the bag. He wrapped his arms around her, his hand resting on her stomach. _

"_Ooh, crackers" Katie said pulling out the box and sitting them on the counter. "This is good" she turned in his arms. _

"_Morning sickness?" Dean asked. _

"_I don't know why they call it that" Katie replied bringing her arms around his neck. "It should be called anytime sickness" _

"_Which is why you should be resting" Dean said. "Off your feet" he quickly brought his arms under her knees picking her up bridal style. _

"_I can walk" Katie replied._

"_I know" Dean replied as he carried her back to the bedroom. Katie quickly grabbed the crackers. "But I'm taking care of you now, so that includes no walking" _

Dean was torn from his thoughts by the door opening. In came Sam and to his surprise he was followed by Castiel.

"You actually showed." Dean said standing to his feet. "Wow, Sam, I owe you a chicken dinner. What happened?"

"No big." Sam replied looking over Castiel. "This is what friends do for each other."

"So did he tell you what going on?" Dean asked looking over to the angel.

"Yes" Castiel replied. "Crowley has Katie, this is very bad"

"Yeah, we pretty much get that" Dean replied.

"I don't think you do" Castiel replied. "Katie holds secrets that can be dangerous in the hands of this demon"

"Not really caring about any secrets right now" Dean replied before looking over to Sam. "Did you tell him?"

"No, I thought you would want to" Sam replied. Castiel looked between the two brothers.

"Tell me what exactly?" Castiel asked looking over to Dean.

"Katie's pregnant" Dean said. The angel turned and stared off into space. Sam and Dean share a look before turning back to the angel. "What?" Castiel looked over to Dean.

"We have to find her" the angel said before walking over to the wall of the room and closing his eyes to try and sense Crowley or Katie.

"What do you think that was about?" Sam whispered over to Dean as they watched the angel.

"I have no idea" Dean replied. He just hoped they found her in time.

"Now, dear I've never really tried this before on a human, so I have no idea of the pain level" Crowley said placing his hands on either side of Katie's head.

"Don't do this" Katie cried. "Please, please" she tried pleading but before she knew it she was strapped to a table anymore. She found herself in the white room. Katie looked up to see the familiar face of the woman with no name staring back at her. "He's here!" the woman hit a button under her desk and suddenly an alarm rang, as red lights flashed.

"Don't worry" the woman said. "We will take care of him" she looked around. "You must hide" Katie nodded before running off.

"It's not working." Castiel said turning back to the brothers. "Crowley's hidden from me."

"What about Katie?" Sam asked. "Try finding her, and it should lead us right to him"

"I already did" Castiel replied looking over to Dean. "I can't- I can't sense her at all"

"Well what the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Castiel replied. "We are all able to sense her wherever she is, she's the link to our father, but it's as if something's blocking me from her"

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to try this the hard way." Dean said grabbing his jacket. "Let's go have a word with our dear old grandpa"

"This is quite the set up" Crowley said walking down the white hallway. He noticed a woman sitting at a desk looking back at him. "Excuse me, I'm a bit lost I'm looking for information on purgatory, where would I find that?"

"Have you tried hell?" the woman asked and the demon cracked a smile.

"First place I looked actually" Crowley replied. "Thought I'd look here, so if you don't mind, right or left" the woman stood to her feet.

"You should not be here" she said. "You get one warning and one warning only, and then we get physical" Crowley quickly brought a hand to the woman's neck and lifted her off the ground.

"How about we skip the warning and get straight to the physical part" Crowley replied. "Where is it!"

"You're just like all the rest" the woman said, his hand squeezing her neck. "And you will end like all the rest, she will see to it"

"It's going to be hard, seeing as I have her strapped to a table at the moment" Crowley replied.

"It's the thinking you've already won that's going to be your down fall demon" the woman replied before disappearing.

"Even the people in her head are annoying" Crowley said turning around. "Oh, Katherine!" he began walking down the hall. "I know you're in here!"

Katie pressed her face to the door. She could hear him, it seemed his voice was getting closer. She couldn't let him find this room. She turned around and pressed her back against the door before sliding to the floor. She sat there her eyes glued to the baby crib that sat in the center of the room. She brought a hand and rested on her stomach.

"I won't let him find you" Katie whispered.

Sam, Dean and Castiel were in the middle of searching Samuels's office when the man walked in. They all turned to him.

"Can I help you?" Samuel asked glaring at the three men. " What do you want?"

"We wanna know where Crowley is." Dean snapped walking over to the old man.

"If I even knew, why would I tell you?" Samuel replied and Dean shook his head.

"Cause you're our grandfather." Dean said sarcastically. Sam walked over and stood next to Dean. "Look, he has Katie" he looked over to Sam. "And he has Sam's soul"

"Who says you can get it back?" Samuel asked looking over to Sam.

"Me." The youngest Winchester replied.

"Look, I'd like to help, but I'm sorry." The man replied walking around to his desk.

"C'mon I know you don't like Katie and all but Sam" Dean looked over to his brother before turning back to his grandfather. "It's your grandson's soul"

"I can't." Samuel replied looking down to his desk.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean asked. "Do you wanna work for Crowley?" the old hunter was silent. Dean turned to the angel in the room. "Cas, can you give us a minute?" and the angel disappeared. "We're your blood. But if you don't wanna help us I can't make you." He shook his head. " But I just gotta know why. What is Crowley holding over you? You owe us that." Sam takes out a picture and hand it to Dean.

"Mom?" Dean says looking down at the picture.

"He's gonna give her back to me." Samuel replied.

"Crowley's gonna bring mom back from the dead?" Dean asked looking down at the picture once more before looking back to the old man.

"You tell me you don't want her back." Samuel asked and Dean just handed the picture back to him. "You know, the one difference between us: you know how to live without her."

"Look, I know how you feel." Dean said.

"No, you don't." Samuel snapped. "She's my daughter, and she's dead, and I can do something about it." Dean just shook his head before taking his picture out of his pocket.

"You see this!" Dean snapped holding it up so Samuel could see. "This is my kid, your great grandchild, so no I don't know how it feels to lose a kid and if you help us, then I won't have to" he put the picture back in his pocket. "I mean you can't really believe Crowley is gonna make good here"

"He brought Sam back!" Samuel snapped. " And me!"

"Trust me, don't go down that road." Dean replied.

"What are you saying?" Samuel asked.

"I'm saying, stop trying." Dean replied. "It's gonna go nowhere good. Samuel, I know we've had our differences, but I'm your grandson and I'm telling you that this is wrong for so many reasons."

"You hypocrite!" Samuel yelled.

"I'm asking you to learn from our mistakes!" Dean snapped. " Doing this, this is how the bad guy gets us every time. It's our Achille's heel. Apparently it runs in the family. We will figure something else out. Okay?"

"I'm sorry Dean, but I – " Samuel shook his head.

"Fine." Dean said. "Bring her back. But what are you gonna tell her?" the old man looked up at him. "You gonna tell her you made a deal with a demon? That you wouldn't help out her sons?" Dean shook his head. "You're gonna tell her you didn't even lift a finger to save her grandchild?"

"That's enough!" Samuel snapped before plopping down in his chair. "Just get out."

Katie closes her eyes and leans her head back on the door. She feels as if she's been sitting here forever.

"He won't give up" she said to herself. "I have to find a way to get him out of here" she stood to her feet and slowly cracked open the door. She looked down both ends of the hall, but there was no one in sight. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the room. She closed the door behind her and turned to it. Katie looked at the silver 'B' that was engraved in the door. It stood out, so she closed her eyes and soon on every door appeared a different letter. She opened her eyes and began walking. She was off to find herself a demon.

Sam and Dean sit at the table in the abandoned house they were taking up residence, both looking over to Castiel, with utter confusion.

"You don't watch porn in a room full of dudes." Dean said. "And you don't talk about it. Just turn it off." The angel looked down to his lap and Dean just scoffed and looked over to Sam. _"_Well, now he's got a boner." There was a knock at the door and Dean grabbed his gun and head to open it. To his surprise his grandfather was on the other side. Dean stepped aside and let the man in.

"This what you boys do, sit around watching pornos with angels?" Samuel asked looking down at the angel and the television.

"We're not supposed to talk about it." Castiel replied before turning off the television.

"Why are you here, Samuel?" Dean asked and Samuel turned around to him.

"It's what Mary would want." Samuel said. "Now, this is what I know. Whatever we bag ends up there." Samuel shows them a map, a location marked. "That's where he tortures 'em, interrogates 'em, I don't really know." He looks over to Dean. "Only been outside the places, but it's a death trap. Nothing gets in that Crowley doesn't want in and nothing gets out, period."

"Well, thanks." Dean replied.

"I wish you wouldn't do this." Samuel said.

"My wife and kid are in there" Dean said. "I'm going in there"

"Come with us." Sam suggested and Samuel just shook his head no.

"I may be soft, but I'm not suicidal." The old hunter replied before turning and leaving.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Crowley yelled as he strolled down the hallways, the flashing of red lights above him. "I have to say the security in this place is terrible"

"Everything happens for a reason" Katie said and the demon turned around a smile on his face. "Maybe I wanted you in here"

"Now why would you want a thing like that?" Crowley asked stepping toward her.

"Because in here, I can make you my bitch" Katie said before holding a hand up toward the man. Crowley flew, until he was pinned against the wall.

"Oh, really" Crowley asked trying to pull from the wall. "You'd think a smart guy like me would plan for something like that" he began to laugh, when Katie grabbed the sides of her head, as she began to feel dizzy. She stumbled a bit, catching the wall with her arm. "Oh wait I did" Katie looked over to the demon who was back on the floor and walking over to her.

"You see that djinn gave me a lot of, let's say resources" he grabbed the side of her hair and pulled her toward him. "Enough to make you my bitch, for a while anyway" he brought their faces inches apart. "Now tell where is it?"

"You think you got the upper hand" Katie whispered, she felt blood dripping from her nose. "Think you've outdone the rest" a smile crept on her face. "We're gonna have so much fun Crowley dear"

"Sir!" Crowley was pulled from Katie's head by the sound of one of his demons yelling. He looked down at Katie's eyes that seemed to struggle to stay open, blood still dripping from her nose. He wiped the back of his hand across his face and was surprised at the sight of smeared blood on his hand. "Sir!" Crowley wiped his bloody nose and whipped his head up to the demon.

"Didn't I say I didn't want to be interrupted?" Crowley yelled walking over to the demon. "You better have one hell of an excuse!"

"Sir they're here!" the demon replied. "The Winchesters"

"Of course" Crowley said. "Get them, lock them up, I'll deal with them when I'm finished here" the demon nodded before running out of the room. Crowley turned back and walked over to Katie. "Sorry for the interruption"

"You met with Sam" Katie let out. He looked down at her confused. "Oh, c'mon you didn't think this whole looking inside someone's head went one way" a weak smile came to her lips. "You open a door and you risk something getting out"

"Well the boy knows a good deal when he hears one" Crowley replied.

"He wasn't helping you" Katie replied. "He refused"

"C'mon, he knew the risks of you stepping out into the big bad world and he still let you go" Crowley replied. "Sounds to me, that the Sammy boy from way back when is long gone, and he'll do anything for his soul, even sell out his sister in law"

"No, he wouldn't" Katie replied. "Deep down he knows the truth, you don't have his soul do you?"

"What make you say that deary?" Crowley asked.

"Because no matter what title you hold, you will and always will be nothing more than, in the words of my husband, a punk ass crossroads demon" she shook her head. "I can't believe I actually considered that you had that much power, that you would be able to pull out Sam and Samuel and Sam's soul" she closed her eyes fighting through the pain. "Tell you the truth I'm not even sure you did that" she opened her eyes. "You're working with someone"

"Amazing" Crowley said bringing his face closer to Katie's. "Here you are lying on a table, your head about to explode, and you're still worrying about everyone else"

"Sir!" the demon entered again and Crowley's head snapped up to him, he raised a hand to the demon, causing his insides to feel like they were burning.

"You must be new" Crowley said walking over to the demon. "what is it this time?"

"The Winchesters sir, they're not alone" the demon let out. "They're with demons, one is Meg"

"Bloody hell" Crowley said. "Handle it, damnit!" he let go of the demon. "Can't you people see that I am busy!" the demon ran out of the room, this time when Crowley turned, the table Katie was strapped to was now empty. "Damnit"

Katie moved down the dim lit hallway, the wall the only thing holding her up. She had no idea where she was or where she was going, all she thought was that she had to keep going forward.

"_Sweetheart"_

she stopped at the sound of the familiar voice. A voice she thought she would never hear. She turned, pinning her back against the wall, blinking trying to see if what she was seeing was real or not.

"Daddy" Katie whispered.

"_I died and you did nothing about it"_ Robert said. _"I died and you replaced me" _

"No" Katie said shaking her head. "No"

"No time for running dear!" she heard Crowley yell. She turned in the direction of his voice, before quickly turning back, but her father was gone. "How much longer do you think you can keep yourself up!" She turned and continued moving forward along the wall.

"_How much more do you think she can take?" Death asked and She turned to him at the question. "You can't tell me you have asked yourself that question" She turned back out to look out the window. "Do you think she has one more fight in her?" _

"_No" She replied and Death stared over at her. They both sat there in silence before She turned back to him and smiled. "I think she has more than one more fight in her" _

"You can run, but you can't hide!" the demon yelled. He seemed closer. That was the only thought that went through Katie's mind.

"Katie" she stopped at that voice. It was like music to her ears. She turned and looking through bars to see Dean staring back at her.

"Dean" Katie said. He reached a hand through the bars to touch her face. She was warm, too warm. "Are you real?"

"Yeah, I'm real baby" Dean said looking her over. She didn't look good. "Princess I need you to open the door for me ok"

"_He was right you know?"_ she turned at the new voice. It was her father again. "_Once again you didn't listen and now you've put you and my grandchild at risk" _

"Princess, look at me!" Dean yelled but she looked away. He turned trying to see what she was looking at, but he saw nothing. "What the hell did that bastard do to you?" he heard something from down the hall. "Katie, I need you to hide ok?" she turned back to him. "Someone's coming"

"Dean no" Katie said grabbing his arm. The last thing she wanted was to leave him right now.

"I will find you, I promise ok" Dean said. "But right now you have to hide" she stared at him for a moment before nodding, and turning around. She made it down to the end of the hall and turned down a counter. She peaked down around the corner to see two demons walking down the hall stop in front of Dean's cell. They pulled him out, each grabbing on of his arms before pulling him with them. She was about to follow after him, when she felt someone grab her by her hair and pull her back.

"There you are" Crowley said turning her to face him. "Come my dear, we were having so much fun" before she knew it, Katie and the demon were back in his torture room. "Let's get you back on the table"

"No" Katie said closing her eyes and trying to pull free from the demon, but he held a firm grasp on her arms.

"Don't be like that" Crowley said pulling Katie closer to the table.

"No!" Katie yelled before lifting a hand toward the demon's chest. A light shined from her hand sending the demon flying. Crowley looked over to her as her eyes opened and they too were shining a bright white. "Now is that anyway to treat a lady?" she asked as she stepped over to him. He quickly made his way to his feet.

"Probably not" Crowley replied. "To be fair, I'm still not sure what you are" she smiled.

"Something you'd think you'd know before you jump into someone's head" She replied. "I mean you probably still can't explain that funny feeling, can you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Crowley replied.

"You got a little something" she said pointing to his nose, which he was unaware, was bleeding. He wiped the blood from his nose and looked at his hand before looking back over to her. "Very good plan, poison her with the djinn blood, and then take a look in her head for answers to purgatory" she folded her arms over her chest. "Except you didn't take one thing into consideration"

"What's that?" Crowley asked and she just stepped toward him, planting herself directly in front of him.

"Me" she replied. "I was never going to let you find it, it's not yours to know"

"Who the hell are you?" Crowley asked and she laughed.

"I'm who you didn't plan for" she replied. "Who no one plans for" suddenly an alarm blared throughout the building. She looked up and smiled. "You also didn't plan for his love for her" she looked back down to the demon. "I think I'll let him have you" before the demon could respond he was standing in a different room, demon Christian lying dead on the floor. He turned to see who pulled the alarm and there stood Dean.

"You should be ghoul scat by now" Crowley said before Sam came up behind the demon hitting him in the head knocking him to the floor. "Really necessary?" he dusted himself off before standing to his feet. "I just had this dry-cleaned." He glances up at the ceiling to see that he's standing under a devil's trap. "So, to what do I owe the reach-around?"

"Where is she?" Dean asked taking a step toward the demon. "What did you do to her?"

"All I did was take a quick peek in that noggin of hers" Crowley said with a shrug. "And then she went all Dr. Jekyll on me"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Your wife is all kinds of interesting Dean" Crowley said shaking his head. "I swear if I only had more time in that head of hers"

"Hey!" Dean snapped walking to stand in front of the demon. "Where. Is. She?"

"Afraid I don't know mate" Crowley replied. "She's started shinning like a light bulb and then plopped me in here" Dean glanced back at Sam before turning back to the demon. They turn at the sound of the door opening, to see Meg walk in.

"Crowley" Meg says.

"Whore" the demon replies. Meg shakes her head before holding up a hand toward the demon.

"Ok, you know what" Meg says as Crowley began to bleed internally. He coughs up blood. " The best torturers never get their hands dirty" she glances over at Sam. "Sam wants a word with you"

"What can I do for you, Sam?" Crowley asked.

"You know damn well." Sam replied. " I want my soul back."

"And here I thought you just grew some balls, Sam." Meg said.

"Well?" Sam asked glaring over at the demon.

"No." Crowley replied.

"Meg?" Dean said and Meg tortures the demon again.

"I can't" Crowley replied through the pain.

"Can't or won't?" Sam asked.

"It's can't" they looked up to see Katie standing behind Crowley, her eyes glowing a bright white. "He doesn't have your soul Sam" They turned to her back to the demon.

"I was lucky to get this much of you out." Crowley added. "Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way. I'm good, but those two in there? Forget it."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sam asked.

"You don't" Katie said. "But you know I'm telling you the truth" she closed her eyes and when she opened them they were normal again. "He doesn't have it"

"why do you want the thing back?" Crowley asked. "Satan's got one juicy source of entertainment in there. I'd swallow a rag off a bathhouse floor before I took that soul. Unless you want to be a drooling mess."

"Sam, I hate to say it, but he's right." Meg said.

"Yeah, right. I get it" Sam said looking over to Meg. " Thanks. He's all yours."

"Whoa, what are you, crazy?" Dean says. "He's our only hope."

"Dean, you heard him." Sam replies. "He can't get it. He's useless." Dean looks over to Sam before turning to Katie who just nodded before handing the knife to Meg. Meg walks over to the edge of the devil's trap and looks over to Sam and Dean.

"You'll let me back out, right?" Megs asks and they nod.

"This is for Lucifer, you pompous little – " Meg says holding up the knife, but Crowley quickly takes her down, grabbing the knife and throwing it in the ceiling breaking the devil's trap. He lifts a hand and pins Sam and Dean to the wall before turning to Katie.

"Didn't we do this already?" Katie asked and the demon smiled. "This ends badly for you" Crowley takes a step toward her.

"I may not have found what I was looking for, but I did see some interesting things in the head of yours" Crowley replied.

"Too bad you'll be dead before you repeat it to anyone" she looked over the demon's shoulder. "Hey Cas, you got the goods"

"Yes" Castiel replies. Crowley turns around to see the angel with a bag in his hand.

"Castiel, haven't seen you all season." Crowley says. " You the cavalry now?"

"Put the knife down." Castiel warns.

"You that bossy in Heaven?" Crowley asked. "Hear you're losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby. Hey, what's in the gift bag?" the angel digs in the bag and pull out a skull.

"You are." Castiel replies.

"Not possible." Crowley said staring at the bag.

"You didn't hide your bones as well as you should have." Castiel replied and the demon begins clapping.

"Cookie for you."

"Can you restore Sam's soul or not?" Castiel asked.

"If I could help out in any other –"

"Answer him!" Dean snapped.

"I can't" Crowley replied and without hesitation Castiel incinerates Crowley's bones and Meg vanishes.

"Well, she's smart, I'll give her that. I was gonna kill her, too." Dean said before looking over to Katie, who stood there staring at the spot Crowley was just standing. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You ok?" she lifted her head and looked at him.

"I think I should go to a hospital" Katie said. Dean nodded before wrapping an arm around her and heading for the door.

Sam was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital when he saw Dean walking out toward him. He stood to his feet as his brother arrived.

"So is she ok?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"Yeah" Dean replied. "She's was dehydrated, but they're getting her fluids, other than that, she's good"

"And the baby?" Sam asked.

"The kid is perfectly healthy" Dean replied with a small smile. "Looks like the kid might inherit their mother's cool healing trick" Dean looked at the obviously fake smile on his brother's face. "Look Sam, you know we're going to figure something out about your soul"

"No we won't" Sam replied.

"Why?" Dean asked. "Because of what Crowley said-"

"You heard what Crowley said!" Sam snapped. "And I heard what Cas said. Putting this thing back in me would smash me to bits"

"We don't know that for sure" Dean replied.

"You know what" Sam said shaking his head. "When angels and demons agree on something, call me nuts, I pay attention"

"You say this now?" Dean asked not believing what he was hearing. "After we practically died trying to –"

"Exactly!" Sam said. "We almost got ourselves killed. I mean, how many times do we risk our asses for this? Enough's enough."

"Sam –"

"Your wife is lying in a hospital bed Dean!" Sam snapped. "Again" he turned his head. "I don't think I want it back"

"You don't even know what you're saying." Dean said shaking his head.

"No, I'm saying something you don't like." Sam replied. "You obviously care, a lot. But I think maybe I'm better off without it."

"You're wrong." Dean replied. He knew without his soul, Sam wouldn't be the Sam he remembered, the Sam he needed in his life. "You don't know how wrong you are."

"I'm not sure about that." Sam replied before turning and walking away.

"Sam, don't walk away." Dean called after his brother, but he didn't even turn around. "Sam!" he watched as Sam walked through the sliding doors of the hospital. He shook his head, about to go back to Katie's room when he saw someone familiar at the nurses' station. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is she alright?" Ryan asked walking over to Dean.

"How about you answer my damn question" Dean snapped. He really wasn't in the mood for this guy. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't-" Ryan shook his head. "Look I got this feeling that she was hurt, and then I got in my car and ended up here"

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Dean asked.

"Who would make something like that up" Ryan replied. "Look believe me or not, that's what happened, now is she alright or – " the man stopped when he got a strange feeling. Dean looked at the man confused. Ryan looked around the hospital waiting room, before spotting a man taking to one of the nurses.

"Did I miss something?" Dean asked and Ryan pointed to the guy.

"I know that guy" Ryan said before turning back to Dean. "But I don't know that guy"

"Are you drunk?" Dean asked and Ryan just glared at him.

"No, hear me out" Ryan replied. "I have never seen that guy before in my life, but I know him" Dean just looked over to the man Ryan was talking about and noticed the tattoo on the man's neck.

"Look at his neck" Dean said and Ryan looked his neck, his eyes widening. "I think that's the guy who broke into our house"

"Well there's only one way to find out" Ryan said before taking off in the man's direction. Dean just sighed before following after the man. Ryan tapped the guy on the shoulder, before the guy whipped around looking at both Dean and Ryan.

"Can I help you with something?" the man asked.

"What's your name?" Ryan blurted out and Dean glared at him before turning to the mystery man.

"Excuse me?" the man answered.

"Your name" Ryan repeated. "Do you have one, if so what is it?" the man looked over at Dean, who just shook his head.

"Sir" a nurse said and man turned back to her. "I'm sorry we're gonna need more information if we're going to find your friend"

"I don't have anymore information" he replied.

"I'm sorry" the nurse said before turning and walking away. The man sighed and turned to see the two men still standing there.

"Looking for someone?" Ryan asked. The man just shook his head before walking past them. Ryan turned to see the retreating man. "Her name is Katie and you don't know why or even how you ended up here, but you did" the man stopped and turned back to them. "All you knew was that you had to get here, to make sure she was ok?" the man walked back over to them.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Ok, backup, this is all getting a little weird" Dean interjected. "Who are you now?"

"My name is Aiden" he replied. "Apparently I'm the man of words, or at least that's what she says" he sighed. "I was on my way home, when I felt like something was wrong, with her so I turned around and ended up here"

"Weird feeling right?" Ryan asked and Aiden just nodded. "I had it too" he turned his head looking around the waiting room.

"Looking for someone?" Dean asked.

"Well if I had the feeling and Aiden here had the feeling, then maybe the person who has the other piece to our weird puzzle had the feeling too" Ryan said.

"You think the person who has my grandmother's necklace is here?" Aiden asked looking around the room as well, both of their eyes stopped on a young woman with curly red hair. Her eyes turned to them and they stared for a moment, before she turned and bolted out of the hospital. Aiden and Ryan quickly ran to catch her. Dean stood there still completely lost at what just happen before turning and heading back to Katie's room.

He walked in her room, to find her curled up on the bed sleeping. He hated seeing her in hospitals. She just looked so frail, lying in this cold hospital room. Dean walked over and stood at the foot of the bed watching over her as she slept.

"How is she?" the deep voice startled Dean and he turned to see the trench coat clad angle looking down at Katie.

"Fine" Dean responded. "She's just a little worn out, they're gonna keep her overnight just to make sure they're ok"

"They" Castiel said. "The child is coming" Dean looked over to him confused.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked but the angel didn't respond. Castiel continued to look over Katie as if he were trying to figure something out. "Cas!" he turned at the sound of Dean's voice. "What does that mean?"

"It means that things have changed" Castiel replied before disappearing. Dean continued to stare, trying to figure out what that meant.

"Hey" a small voice said and Dean turned and smiled to see those eyes he'd been dying to see.

"Hey" Dean said walking over to the side of the bed. He sat in the chair in front of her, before taking her hand in his and kissing her fingers softly. "How you feeling?"

"Better" Katie replied. She placed a hand on her stomach. "What did the doctor say?"

"You're good, both of you" replied. "They're gonna keep you overnight just to make sure everything's good, but we should be able to leave tomorrow"

"That's good" Katie sighed closing her eyes. She shook her head before opening her eyes and turning back to Dean. "I'm sorry"

"What?" Dean replied. "Why are you sorry?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you were right" Katie said. "You told me it was too dangerous for me to be out there and I didn't believe you, and all of this crap happened"

"Yeah, but you were right too" Dean said. "I can't keep you locked away hoping that's the only way to keep you safe, to keep the both of you safe" Dean placed his hand above her's which rested on her belly.

"So you're not going to secretly ship me off to some underground safe house?" Katie asked and Dean just chuckled.

"No, I say we give this another shot" Dean said. "But we're going to be more careful and we're going to stick together"

"Ok" Katie replied. She turned to the door. "Where's Sam?"

"Gone" Dean sighed. "He says he doesn't want to get his soul back"

"Can you blame him?" Katie asked. "It's hard to keep fighting for something, when you just keep getting knocked down." She turned back to Dean. "I'm going to figure this out though, hopefully it's not too late"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well Lucifer and Michael are down there amusing themselves with Sam's soul" Katie replied. "There's no telling what affects putting that soul back into him will do"

"I just really want my brother back" Dean said. Katie grabbed his hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"We are going to figure this out" Katie said.

"Just another mystery huh?" Dean said.

"Speaking of" Katie said. "Where are my merry men?" Dean looked at her confused. "They were here, weren't they, Ryan and Aiden and-.." she closed her eyes as the name came to her. "Isabel"

"Well I guess Isabel went running and the other two went after her" Dean said. "Why do I get the feeling that things are going to get a lot more interesting now that all three of them are together"

"Because my witchee powers are rubbing off on you" Katie replied and they both laughed.

"Maybe" Dean said standing to his feet and leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. "For now just get some rest princess"

"Alright" Katie said closing her eyes. "But you better not eat my jello"

"I'm not making any promises" Dean replied.

* * *

**A/N: Where there you are. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: She hates surprises...Absolutely hates them.**


	12. Soul Searching

**A/N: Yes, I heard your silent wishes, and here is another chapter. Be aware the last scenes of this chapter get very interesting. **

* * *

"I'm sure you all I know why I've called you here?" Lacey Carlson said standing at the front of a long hard wood table. The eyes of Abby Sciuto, Anthony Dinozzo, Jason Carlson, and Derrick Schmitt were on her. Derrick raised his hand and they all turned to him. "What is it, idiot?"

"First of all shoe Lace don't call me an idiot and second I have no idea why we're all here" Derrick said. "Are we going to kill somebody, because I'm cool with it, I'll just need 24 hours to get some last minute things done" they all looked at him with utter confusion.

"You do know that I am a federal agent, don't you?" Tony asked.

"Please the feds have done so much worse" Derrick replied. "I'm just saying"

"Can I shoot him?" Tony asked looking around the table.

"Not now" Lacey replied. "As you all know in one week is Katie's birthday and we are going to give her a surprise party"

"I'm out" Jason said standing to his feet. "You see I love my life"

"Sit down" Lacey snapped. "C'mon it won't be that bad"

"Do you remember the last surprise birthday party for our dear sister?" Jason asked.

"I remember" Derrick sighed. "I still can't remember how we made it out of there alive, hell I can't remember a lot of things from that night, doctors can't explain it"

"Oh, I remember that party" Abby said. "Well bits and pieces of it, I got really hammered"

"Why doesn't Kitty like surprises?" Tony asked and everyone looked over to him. "What?"

"No one really knows the answer to that question" Jason said sitting back down in his seat. "But it is common knowledge that she hates surprises and she hates celebrating her birthday"

"Well she liked the wedding and that was a surprise" Lacey countered.

"That's because she actually wanted to get married" Jason replied. "She doesn't want a party celebrating another year of this life"

"You're being dramatic" Lacey replied. "I know my sister better than anyone and she will love this party"

"No, I know her better than anyone" Jason replied "She's going to hate it and then she's going to hurt you"

"Look, I'm doing this and could really use your help" Lacey replied looking around the table. "Who's in?" No one said anything. "Ok, let me rephrase that, you're all in or I will hurt you"

"Why not, I always like to par-tay" Abby said. "Plus I wanna see the look on Katie's face, it's going to be priceless"

"You're right" Tony replied. "She's going to flip out" a smile came to his lips. "I'm in" he was definitely not going to miss this.

Lacey turned to Derrick and Jason.

"Sure, as long as there are some good looking ladies there I'm down for the throw down" Derrick replied, Lacey just rolled her eyes.

"No" Jason replied shaking his head. He looked over to his sister who was doing that thing with her eyes that always got to him. "Don't look at me like that Lace, because it won't work" she didn't stop. "Fine, God, I'll do it, just stop with the eyes"

"Awesome" Lacey said before taking her seat. "Now let's get down to business"

Dean stood in the middle of Bobby's living room, phone to his ear as is sister in law tried convincing him that throwing a surprise party for Katie was a good idea.

"Lacey I know you mean well, but I heard about the last party" Dean said. "Plus she hates her birthday"

_"Dean, trust me she will love this" Lacey replied._

"I trust you, I really do I just think I know my wife" Dean said.

_"Yeah, but as her sister I think I know her a little bit better" Lacey replied. "She's going to love this"_

"Ok, you know what, sure" Dean said. "But only so you can prove yourself wrong"

_"You will see Dean" Lacey replied. "You all will see, and it will finally be proven that I indeed know my sister better than any of you"_

"Whatever shoe Lace" Dean replied. "Just give me a time and place, and I will make sure she's there"

_"Will do Dean-er-reeno" Lacey replied before hanging up the phone._

"What was that about?" Bobby asked and Dean turned to him.

"Lacey wants to throw a birthday party for Katie next week" Dean said and Bobby just gave a snort. "Same thing I said, but it should be entertaining"

"She still sleeping?" Bobby asked and Dean just nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I should be happy about that" Dean said. "She's finally getting some rest"

"But you're not" Bobby asked.

"I just know when she wakes up, it's gonna be hard to get her back down" Dean said. "She's been trying like hell to figure out this whole Sam thing, and then figure out the deal with these necklaces"

"Maybe she's just trying to figure this out before that baby gets here" Bobby says. "Because she's not going to have the time to be fixing nothing once that happens"

"Which is why this time I'm going to take one for the team" Dean said. "You got that address for me?"

"Yeah" Bobby said shaking his head as he walked over to his desk. He picked up a slip of paper and walked over to Dean. "For the record I think this is a dumbass idea"

"Well then it's my kind of idea" Dean replied taking the paper and looking at the address. "Ok so you know what to do"

"You mean lie to her" Bobby replied. "That's going to go real swell, she's going to kill you and me"

"This is the only way" Dean said looking back over to Bobby. "She's gonna be mad for a while, but Sam will have his soul back and all will right with the world"

"Unless it's not" Bobby replied before picking up his bottle of beer from his desk. "You do know once it happens, she's going to know and then she's coming"

"I know" Dean sighed. "By that time there will be nothing for her to do but wait" Bobby snorted.

"We must not be thinking about the same woman" Bobby replied. "She's definitely not a sit and waits kind of person" the old hunter shook his head. "So are you going to tell her you're leaving?"

"No" Dean replied grabbing his jacket. "Hate to admit it, but that woman can read me like a book, she'll know something's up the moment she looks at me"

"Well good luck" Bobby replied. "I hope you know exactly what you're getting into"

"I know" Dean said. "I might not come back"

"And you're alright with that?" Bobby asked. "You have a kid coming Dean, you've been talking about the risks Katie's been taken, what about you?" Dean turned his head away and sighed. "You sure this the kind of risk you want to be taking"

"I don't want to" Dean said turning back. "Hell I'd give anything then to just be through with this crap and just be with my family" he put his jacket on. "But Sam is my family too, and I at least have to try to help him"

"I guess I can't change your mind" Bobby said. "Good look"

"Thanks" Dean said before looking up at the ceiling. "Bobby-"

"I know, I'll take care of her" Bobby replied. Dean nodded before turning and heading to the door. He hesitated the moment his hand touched the doorknob. Bobby's words seemed to be playing on repeat in his head.

"_Chevy" Dean said and Katie glared over at him. "What that's an awesome name" _

"_If you weren't driving right now, I think I would hit you" Katie said shaking her head. "You know forget it" she slapped him on the arm. "I'm not naming my child Chevy or impala anything that rhymes with impala, are we clear" Dean laughed. _

"_Ok, how about Bobby John" Dean said and Katie just started laughing. "C'mon you liked that one" _

"_You're trying to make me mad aren't you?" Katie asked. She began sliding over closer to him. "Well it's not going to work husband" he brought his arm around her as she lay against his chest. "I'm digging this being happy thing" _

They were joking, throwing out random names they knew they wouldn't choose. But they knew one day they would have to choose a real name. He had to come back, he had to know the name of his kid. Dean turned the doorknob and walked out.

Katie's eyes whipped open the moment she heard the door close. She looked over to see that Dean was gone. Tossing the covers aside, she stood to her feet only to feel dizzy.

"Whoa" Katie said steadying herself. She took a deep breath before heading downstairs. The moment her foot touched the bottom step, she heard the engine of the impala as it sped away. She looked into Bobby's den to see the old hunter sitting behind his desk. He looked up when she walked in. "Where did Dean go?"

"Oh, he said something about running an errand" Bobby said glancing back down at the book he was reading. Katie took a few more steps toward him.

"What kind of errand?" Katie asked and Bobby just shrugged not looking at her.

"I don't know" Bobby replied. "He didn't say" she was silent for a moment and Bobby looked up to see if she believed him or not. The moment his eyes landed on her, she just smiled.

"I'm going to get a shower and get dressed" she replied and he nodded. "I'll be back down" she turned and headed back upstairs.

"What are you up to Dean Winchester?" Katie thought to herself as she headed back up the stairs.

After showering and getting dressed, Katie posted up by the window staring out, waiting for Dean to come back. She didn't know why, but something didn't feel right. She glanced over her shoulder at Bobby who seemed to be avoiding her gaze. She turned back out the window and sighed before turning and taking a seat on the other side of Bobby's desk. She knew he wasn't really reading.

"Tell me what's going on Bobby?" Katie asked and the old hunter looked over to her. "It's been hours, Dean's not running errands"

"I don't know what you want me to say" Bobby replied. "He said he was going to run errands, so I guess that's what he's doing" he looked back down to his book and Katie just shook her head.

"You're lying right to my face" Katie replied. "And I know you wouldn't be doing that unless he told you to" he didn't say anything. "Where is he Bobby?" He looked back up to her. "Tell me, damnit!"

"No" Bobby replied he stood to his feet. "Because once I do all hell is going to break loose and then it's all gonna be on me" the man headed to the kitchen.

Katie stood to her feet once again feeling a bit dizzy. She grabbed the chair to steady herself, grateful Bobby's back was to her.

"So what you're saying is there's a good chance I'm going to kick his ass when I find out?" Katie called. He still didn't say anything. Something was wrong and she hated the not knowing. She stormed into the kitchen to find Bobby beer in his hand leaning against the refrigerator. "Tell me something"

"I can't" Bobby replied and she shook her head.

"Fine" she turned her back to him and walked away. He just shook his head before following after her. He watched as she grabbed her jacket. "I'll just go find him myself"

"Katie" Bobby said and she whipped around to him.

"What!" she snapped before dust went flying into her face. In an instant everything began to shut down, and soon everything was replaced by darkness.

"_What are you going to do about purgatory?" Death asked. "Once it is opened, it's going to take a lot to close it back" _

"_I'm not worried about the closing it part, I have a plan for that" She said. "It's what will get out that I'm more concerned with" _

"_Yeah that is something one should worry about" Death replied. "So many souls" _

"_Yeah" She replied. "So many lost souls" _

The moment her eyes snapped open she felt a sharp pain go through her heart. She shot up from the couch and let out a scream. Bobby was there in seconds kneeling in front of her.

"Damnit" Bobby cursed placing his hands on her shoulder. "I knew this was going to happen" she brought her eyes to his as the pain got worse. She pushed him away from her and stood to her feet. "Wait before you-"it was no use, because she was already gone.

"Eva, adrenaline!" a man yelled. Katie's eyes landed on the motionless body of her husband. "Eva!" the man yelled again looking over to his assistant who froze when she saw Katie appear. "Who are you?" Katie didn't speak as she stepped toward Dean. The man and woman watched her closely as she laid her head on Dean's chest. She couldn't hear it… his heat beat. She felt her insides twisting as everything seemed to be moving in slow motion around her. Katie lifted her head off of Dean's chest and looked over to her hand that seemed to be glowing, she slowly placed it over his chest and in an instant his eyes snapped open. His eyes looked into her frightened ones and reached forward to grab her as she backed away.

"Princess-"Dean sat up from the table and stood to his feet. She looked around at the three pair of eyes that were on her. "Katie, I'm right here, I'm ok now" he eased toward her slowly. "Say something"

"You…died" she said a hand creeping to her stomach. "I felt it" warm tears fell against her will as she tried to ignore the throbbing of her head. "You left us"

"No, I'm right here" Dean replied now standing right in front of her. "Everything's good now, let's just go ok?" He reached forward to touch her, but before he knew it she was gone.

Katie appeared back in Bobby's living room. Everything seemed to be spinning as she tried to calm herself down. Bobby appeared from the kitchen and knew from the look on her face, that she definitely was not alright. She looked over to him and watched his movements.

"Katie-"

"Don't" she replied coldly before turning and heading upstairs to her room. The moment the door closed behind her, she almost ran to the bathroom as her stomach twisted in knots.

Dean walked into Bobby's hours later to find the man sitting at his desk a stiff drink in hand.

"Where is she?" Dean asked and Bobby just nodded his head toward the ceiling. "Is she-"

"I don't know" Bobby replied his voice unusually low. "When she came back she looked" he shook his head. "Never ask me to do anything like that again, ok?" the man stood from his desk and walked past Dean outside. Dean took a deep breath before walking up the stairs. He'd spent the whole ride back trying to think of what he should say, what he could say to make this better. Her words were still resonating in his head. Hearing her say that he left them, felt like a knife in the gut. Actually he'd gotten a knife to the gut, and hearing those words were a lot worse.

He reached the door, and turned the knob but it was locked. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the door.

"Princess, it me" Dean called through the door. "Open the door" he stood there for a moment. He heard something, but he couldn't make it out. He grabbed the handle and slammed his shoulder against the door . He'd fix the door, now he just wanted to make sure his wife was ok. The door didn't budge, he was about to try again, when he heard her voice.

"Dean" she said her voice was different. She sounded weak, something he'd never thought he'd hear. "Don't, just go away"

"I'm not going anywhere until you open this door and I can see that you're alright" Dean replied.

"You almost sound like you care" she said quieter, but he heard and he felt the knife dig deeper in his gut.

"Don't say that" Dean said. "I love you more than you'll ever know, I just had to do this for Sam" she was quiet again. "Please, just open the door"

"No" she replied. "Dean right now I don't want to look at your face, so just go back downstairs"

"Fine, I'll give you some time" Dean replied. "But I will be back and you're going to open this door" he stepped away from the door and stood there for a moment before turning and heading back down the stairs.

Katie sat on the edge of the bed, her head still swimming. Her stomach continued spinning, she'd spent the last couple of hours with her head in the toilet. She needed some air. She stood to her feet and walked over to the window. She tried lifting it open, but it was stuck. She remembered that this was the window Bobby was supposed to fix. Katie pulled and pulled but the window didn't budge. She just collapsed on the floor and leaned her head against the side of the wall closing her eyes.

It was the third time she couldn't hear his heartbeat. The third time she felt her world crumbling around her. It was moments like that, when she realized the hold he had over her heart. Just the thought of him not being around sent her right off the edge.

She opened her eyes at the sound of an engine and lifted her body to peek out of the window. Katie looked out to see Sam, hopping out of his car. He looked up an noticed her in the window, and gave a small smile before continuing into the house. Katie slid back onto the floor and sighed. It didn't take long for the yelling to start. She knew she should stand to her feet and go down there and stop the fighting, but right now she just wanted to stay in this little spot on the floor. And she stayed there for a while, before the need for some fresh air became too great. She was afraid that she was going to pass out, if she didn't get outside. She turned a bit and slid up the wall, leaning on it for support. As she moved toward the door, she heard the door downstairs slam close.

Katie slowly stepped down the stairs until she spotted Bobby, a drink in his hand. He looked over to her and seemed to study her appearance. She looked like death warmed over. Without a word she continued out the door. The fresh air blew across her face and she could feel the motion in her stomach subside. She looked over to see Sam and Dean talking, but they were too deep in conversation to notice her. Just a moment of fresh air seemed to be all she really needed before she turned and headed back into the house. She made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She'd taken only a sit before she heard the door open and she'd just sat the glass on the counter before she felt him watching her. Katie turned around to meet Dean's worried eyes. Right now she just wanted to get back upstairs to her room where she could forget seeing-. She wondered if it were even possible, seeing him dead on that table. It seemed to be the only thing playing in her mind at the moment. She moved to walk past him but he caught her arm stopping her.

"Katie-"

"Now's not the best time for this Dean" Katie said her voice a low whisper. "We do this now, just be prepared for what comes with it" he let go of her arm and let her walk past him up the stairs. He shook his head. This was not how this was going to happen. Dean turned on his heel and followed behind her. She was just about to close the bedroom door when he arrived. She looked at him for a moment before turning and walking over by the window. He took a deep breath before walking in closing the door behind him.

"I needed to see death" Dean said breaking the silence. "I figured if anyone could go in that cage and get Sam his soul, it would be him" she continued to look out the window, not saying a word. "And it worked. We made a deal, I wear his ring for a day and he'll put Sam's soul back in" he waited for her to say something, a reaction, but he got nothing. "I knew you were worried about the effects of putting his soul back, but Death said he could put up this wall, so Sam won't remember being in hell" he sighed. "He said he's not sure how long it'll last, but it's something right?" the silence was killing him. "Say something" she turned to face him and he could see the hurt in her eyes, the hurt he put there. There was the knife again, digging deeper in his gut.

"You died again" she said before walking over to him so that she was standing directly in front of him. "You made me a promise, you said that you would not die on me, and then you go off looking to off yourself"

"It wasn't like that" Dean replied. "I knew I'd come back"

"You knew" Katie replied. "You'd knew you would come back?" she nodded. "You were dead Dean until I walked into that room, your doctor friend couldn't bring you back"

"Katie-"

"No, just stop talking" Katie said holding her hands up. "The more you talk, the more I just want to punch you in the face"

"Then hit me" Dean replied. "Slap me, yell at me, do whatever it takes for you to be better, because I hate seeing you like this" he reached forward to touch her but she backed away, that knife was going deeper. "Princess-"

"One day our child was going to ask me how you died" Katie said a tear streaming down her face. "And I was going to have say in some dump lying on a table" she turned her back to him a hand finding its way to lay idly on her stomach. She shook her head and turned back to him. "Do not do that to me again" she wiped the tears from her face.

"I won't, I promise" Dean replied and she just scoffed.

"I'm not really interested in your promises anymore Dean" Katie replied. "How about you just try your damnedest to not die again ok?" she moved past him but he caught her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Look I know what I did hurt you and I never wanted you to see me like that" he ran a thumb over her cheek. "But I'm crazy about you and I can't stand you being upset, and I can't stand that I'm the one who caused it" she brought her eyes to his.

"When I died did you feel it?" She asked her voice a whisper. He didn't reply as she placed a hand on his chest. "You didn't did you?" she looked down to his hand. "I did, every time you-" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Every time it felt as if someone's hand was wrapped around my heart and they just squeezed tighter until there was just nothing" she opened her eyes. "I thought I had forgot the feeling, thought if I didn't think about it, that it would just go away" her eyes looked back up to him. "And it did, and then I saw you and it all came rushing back" her hand slipped from his chest.

"What do you want me to do" Dean replied. "Just tell me and I'll do it" she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Just don't do that again" she replied before turning around and heading for the bathroom. She stopped and turned back to him. "You have to go"

"I'll stay, if that's what you want" Dean replied.

"No, you have to" Katie replied as she ran a hand through her hair. "You've already made the deal" she looked back over to him. "Go, it's just one day and then we can move past this" Dean nodded before turning and heading for the door, but he stopped the moment his hand touched the doorknob he stopped and turned back to her.

"I know you're mad with me" he walked over to her. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. "But I just have to-" he brought his lips to hers in a slow passionate kiss. He leaned his forehead against her. "I'm sorry princess, I will make this up to you" he placed a kiss to her forehead. He ran a hand across her stomach before turning and leaving.

She turned and walked into the bathroom. Letting the water run over her hands before splashing her face. Katie grabbed a towel and dried her face before looking up into the mirror at her reflection. She'd been avoiding a certain meeting for a while now, but it looks like she wasn't going to have much choice. Closing her eyes, Katie took a deep breath and before she knew it she was sitting.

"I should've known this was coming" her eyes opened at the sound of the familiar voice. She looked around and found herself sitting on a park bench. "For you" she looked over to see him handing her a hotdog. Her eyes looked up to his in confusion. "They're really good"

"Thanks" Katie replied taking the food. "I guess it's not everyday Death offers you a hotdog"

"Well it's a damn good hotdog" Death replied. "So I assume you're here about your husband"

"Why do you want him to wear your ring?" Katie asked before taking a bit of the hot dog. "What do you get out of it?"

"Why do you assume I need to get something out of it?" Death asked before taking a bit of his own hotdog. "Maybe I'm doing it out of the kindness of my heart"

"Do you have a heart?" Katie asked and he looked over to her. "That was totally serious question" he didn't reply and she just shook her head. "You want him to learn something about being you"

"You're good at the whole deducing thing" Death replied. "But my process is a little more complicated than your mind can even imagine."

"Well then why not come to me?" Katie asked. "I've been spending the past couple of months of seeing you and the big man talking about how important I'm going to be to whatever is coming, why not come to me to learn this lesson?"

"It's not the lesson you need you learn" he replied. "All you need to focus on is that child that's growing inside of you" Katie looked down to her stomach. "Once it's true nature is revealed, you will be hunted to an even more extreme degree"

"What do you mean it's true nature?" Katie asked and he turned and smiled at her.

"You have no idea who's growing inside of you do you?" Death asked and she shook her head. He stood to his feet and tossed his trash in a nearby bin. "Of course you don't" he turned back to her. "Your number one priority is keeping that child safe"

"What about fighting for the world?" Katie asked. "I thought that was supposed to be my priority"

"Our fists aren't the only thing we use to fight" Death replied before he was gone.

"You just told me nothing at all" Katie yelled gaining looks from the passer byers. She took another bit of her hotdog before standing to her feet. Moving further into the park away from prying eyes Katie took a deep breath before finding herself standing in Bobby's den where the old man was asleep on the couch. She looked around, but there was no Sam. She kicked the man's foot and startled him away.

"What?" he opened his eyes and sat up from the couch. "What's going on?"

"Where's Sam?" Katie asked and Bobby looked around.

"He was here" Bobby said standing to his feet.

"And now he's not" Katie replied running her fingers through her hair. "Something doesn't feel right" she turned to the old man. "When Dean told Sam about his plan how did Sam react?"

"I don't know" Bobby replied. "He didn't want to do it, said it was too risky, but then he agreed to it"

"Sam's too stubborn to go for something like this" Katie replied. "He may not admit it, but he's scared of what putting his soul back might do to him, and well people do crazy things out of fear"

"What are you saying?" Bobby asked but before Katie could reply they heard the sound of an engine as Sam pulled up in front of the house.

"I'm saying Sam's not going to take this lying down" she replied.

The night loomed on as Sam, Katie and Bobby tried their hand at killing some time before Dean returned. This was currently being done with a game of cards.

"Pair of aces" Sam said revealing his cards. Katie and Bobby threw down their cards. "I'm gonna grab a beer, anyone want anything?"

"Water" Katie replied and he nodded.

"I'll just take another beer" Bobby replied before Sam stood to his feet and headed for the kitchen. Once he was out of earshot the old hunter turned to Katie. "So, what do you think?"

"Mighty fine acting job" she replied just as the man was returning with her glass of water. "Thanks" she said taking the glass.

"Crap, I forgot your beer Bobby" Sam said.

"That's ok" Bobby replied. "I'll go get it" the old hunter stood to his feet and headed for the kitchen. Sam turned to Katie who'd taken a sip of her water.

"I'm sorry" Sam said noticing the instant change of Katie's expression after drinking the water. He kneeled in front of her. "It's just a mild sedative and it won't hurt the baby" he stood to his feet grabbing a nearby wrench and heading for the kitchen.

Katie felt as if everything in her body was shutting down. The glass she was holding slipped from her fingers, shattering to the ground. She heard the shuffling of feet and looked up to the kitchen. Placing her hands on either side of the desk, Katie pushed herself to her feet. She was able to move a couple of feet before she was collapsing to the floor. Soon the simple act of keeping her eyes open was proving difficult.

"Hey!" she lifted her eyelids to see Bobby staring back at her the concern evident in his eyes. He propped her up against the front of the couch. "Keep your eyes open" Katie's eyes drifted over the man's shoulder to Sam who was stealthy making his way toward them.

"Behind-" her voice seemed to be leaving her as the lights in her mind began to dim. "Behind you" the last thing she saw was Bobby's eyes meeting Sam's.

"_I should probably go, your brother is gonna blow a gasket if he sees me in his room" Katie said standing to her feet. _

"_You know he's really not a bad guy" Sam replied. "Plus he'll be fine, show me something else" _

"_Dude we've spent the past couple of hours of me showing you all my awesome tricks" Katie sighed. "And I don't get it."_

"_What?" Sam asked. _

"_It's just you've never come across a good witch in your entire life" Katie replied. "And one just waltz in and you're not the little bit suspicious" she shook her head as she took her seat. "You see your brother is an asshole, but I get him, I come across hunters like him every day, but none like you" she rested her chin in her palms as she stared at the youngest Winchester. "How can you be so sure that I'm not here to kill you and your brother?" _

"_Are you?" Sam asked and she laughed. "Because I'd be out of twenty bucks if you were" _

"_Stupid question Sammy" Katie replied sitting back in her seat. "If this was some elaborate plan of mines, I definitely wouldn't admit it" they stared at each other for a moment. "Why do you trust me?" _

"_Maybe I see what they can't" Sam replied standing to his feet and walking over to his bag. Katie turned in her seat at him. _

"_And what do you see Sammy?" Katie asked and he turned a smile on his face. _

"_Would you believe that I'm not sure about that yet?" Sam asked and she shook her head before their motel room door opened and she inwardly groaned. _

_Dean walked into the room and stopped and looked between Sam and Katie. He moved from the open door and pointed a finger out. _

"_I told you" Katie said looking over to Sam. She stood to her feet and walked toward the door. Before leaving she stood next to Sam. "Hey when you finally figure out why you're such an idiot, let me know" he just shook his head as she left. _

The sound of wood crackling made its way into Katie's ears, as her eyes blinked open. She was now lying on Bobby's couch. She turned her head, and tried seeing through the blurriness. After a moment she was able to make out Sam, with an axe, slamming into a door. With little strength she had, Katie slid to the floor.

"Don't say here's Johnny" she heard Bobby say.

"I got to do this, Bobby. I'm sorry." Sam replied. "You shouldn't have cornered yourself."

"I didn't" Bobby replied and the next thing Katie saw was Sam, falling through the floor. She remembered the trap door and a smile graced her lips. With a hand propped on the couch she pushed herself to her feet. She looked up to see Bobby quickly moving, to the basement door, not even noticing her. The drugs were wearing off as it became easier and easier to place one foot in front of the other. Slowly but surely she found a wall to lean on as she heard their voices. Closing her eyes she leaned her forehead against the wall.

"Where the hell are you babe?" she said.

"Sam?" She opened her eyes at Bobby's voice. "Balls!" she moved to look around the corner.

"Bobby!" she called and soon the old hunter had found her along the wall. "What's happening, where is he?"

"I don't know" Bobby replied grabbing her arm and helping her back over to the couch. "He escaped"

"I need to talk to him" Katie replied and Bobby shook his head.

"There ain't no way in hell I'm letting that happen" Bobby replied. "He's on a mission and no one is getting in his way "

"What mission?" Katie asked.

"He said something about a spell" Bobby replied before hearing a noise from outside. "Look you stay in here, I'll be back"

"Bobby-" Katie said but he was already pulling away and out the door. "What spell?" she closed her eyes and tried searching her brain. "He doesn't want the soul, maybe a spell to keep it out" she opened her eyes. "How did he find out about a spell?" that's when it hit her. "Someone helped him" the only question now was, who exactly.

Katie looked up at Bobby's old television and an idea popped in to her head. Lifting hand toward the television she recited:

_As of the earth_

_So let it be_

_Let all that I seek_

_Be shown to me_

The television popped on and there on the screen was Sam and he was talking to Balthazar.

_"Cas can't help me. I need to know if there's a spell or a weapon, anything that can keep a soul out " Sam said. "-forever_."

Katie's eyes widened. Maybe the Sam she once knew really was nowhere in that man.

_"Ohh." Balthazar replied. "What's going on, Sam?"_

_" It's for me."_

_"Well." The angel replied. " The plot thickens. Where's your soul, Sam? Good God, no. It's not still...It is."_

Katie reached out a hand and the video began to fast-foward until stopping on the part she was looking for.

_"You need to scar your vessel." Balthazar said._

"What the hell?" Katie said as the pieces began to fall into place.

_"Meaning what?" Sam asked._

_"Meaning something that so pollutes it, it renders it uninhabitable." The angel replied. "Calls for something very specific."_

_"Great." Sam said. " What?"_

_"Patricide." Balthazar replied._

_"My dad's been dead for years."_

"Bobby!" Katie said before standing to her feet. The moment she stood, her legs gave way under her, causing her collapse back onto the couch. "No I won't let this happen" she stood to her feet once more, closing her fists she closed her eyes, in an instant she was standing in Bobby's shed. She opened her eyes to see Sam with a knife to Bobby's throat. Without hesitating she lifted a hand sending the knife flying from his hand. Confused Sam looked up and spotted Katie, before tossing the old hunter aside and began walking toward her. "Didn't think it was going to be that easy did you Sammy?"

"You shouldn't have done that" Sam replied. "But then in again, it's in your nature isn't it" he stepped directly in front of her. "Being where no one wants you, because all you do is screw it up" he quickly brought his hand around her neck and lifted her from the floor. "Maybe meeting you is where all our troubles started"

"You saw something-" Katie let out as his hand tightened around her neck. "Something the others didn't "

"What?" Sam asked.

"You ever figure out what?" she asked and he just looked at her. "Don't worry, because I did" and before he knew it Katie's glowing hands grabbed the sides of his face, as the light that filled her, flowed through him. Katie dropped her hands to her side. Sam's grasp released Katie's neck dropping her to the floor. She coughed, as she watched Sam's feet stumbled backward, before another set of feet appeared behind him.

"Hi Sam" she'd recognize that voice anywhere. It was Dean. "I'm back" the next thing she saw was Sam knocked to the ground.

"Katie" Dean said kneeling down next to his wife. He brought a hand behind her back and the other under her knees as he lifted her from the floor.

"Took you long enough" Katie replied before laying her head against Dean's shoulder.

Katie didn't know she was sleep until the voice of her husband woke her up.

"I can't keep doing this Bobby" Dean said. "Tying him up every time he tries to kill someone" he was silent. "And this time, I wanted to do much worst for what he did to her" she heard him sigh. "what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know" Bobby replied. "I'm going to back down and check on him"

Katie tried lifting herself from the couch.

"Hey, take it easy" Dean said appearing beside her. "Just lay down"

"How long was I out?" Katie asked laying her head back on the edge of the couch.

"A couple of minutes" Dean replied his hand combing through her hair. She felt his fingers trail down to her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I look" she replied placing her hand on his. "Kid's fine too" she watched as his eyes went to her stomach.

"We should probably get to a hospital" Dean said. "Make sure everything's alright"

"Dean" Katie replied lifting a hand to his cheek. "We're fine, ok?"

"You do know that" Dean countered. He placed a hand on her stomach. "Something could've happened"

"Dean we're fine" she replied. "Where's Sam?"

"He's still knocked out" Dean said. "Handcuffed down in the panic room, for how long, only time will tell"

"How did your field trip go?" Katie asked sitting up from the couch. She patted the neat next to her for him. Dean slid next to her, wrapping an arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, as the sound of his heartbeat played under her ear.

"Never knew how tough it is to be the guy who makes all the tough decisions" Dean replied.

"It doesn't help that he makes it look so easy" Katie said opening her eyes. "With all the crap food, and the being annoying"

"It's just I couldn't do it" Dean said. "Decides who gets to stay and who goes"

"So Dean" they both looked up to see Death sitting across from them. They sat up from the couch, Dean's arm tightening around Katie. "If you could go back , would you simply kill the little girl? No fuss, no stomping your feet?"

Dean looked at the man and then over to his wife. She looked over to the man sitting across from them.

"Knowing what I know now, yeah." Dean replied turning as well.

"I'm surprised to hear that." Death said. "Surprised and glad."

"I still don't get it" Katie replied. "The point to all of this. You're you for a reason, not a lot of people who can do that job"

"I think it's a little more than that." He said. "Today, you got a hard look behind the curtain. Wrecking the natural order's not quite such fun when you have to mop up the mess, is it?" Katie placed a hand over Dean's. "This is hard for you, Dean. You throw away your life because you've come to assume that it'll bounce right back into your lap."

"I-" Katie said standing to her feet. "I can't hear this" she moved past them toward the kitchen.

"Not hearing it, doesn't make it go away" Death said and Katie stopped in her tracks. " The human soul is not a rubber ball. It's vulnerable, impermanent, but stronger than you know. And more valuable than you can imagine."

She turned to him, his words… something clicked.

"It all comes back to souls doesn't it?" Katie asked. "There's something to this isn't there?" he smiled at her.

"You married a very smart woman Dean" Death replied. "You should keep digging" he stood to his feet.

"So you're just gonna be cryptic, or..." Dean said standing to his feet as well.

"It's about the souls." The man said. "You'll understand when you need to."

"Wait -with Sam... Is this wall thing really gonna work?"

"Call it 75%." Death replied before turning to Katie. "But I am going to need your assistance"

"What?" Dean asked and Katie glanced over to him. She could tell from the look in his eyes that this was something he wasn't going to go for. "Not happening, that was not part of the deal"

"Well the deal was your brother's soul gets put back into your brother" Death replied. "There were no specifications as to how that happened"

"Dean-" Katie said and his eyes went to her.

"No!" Dean snapped. "This isn't happening" he turned back to Death. "She's not going with you!"

"Fine" he replied. "Then all of this was for nothing, nothing is changed and your brother is still an empty shell"

Dean glared over to him, his fists clenched at his side.

"Dean" Katie said and he looked over to her. "I told you I was going to fix this, and now this is my chance to" she looked over to Death. "Believe it or not he actually doesn't want anything to happen to me either" Dean glanced over to the man. "You can be fairly certain that he won't let anything happen to me"

"I don't get it" Dean said looking over to Katie. "Why is it always you?" he shook his head. "You know one of the reasons why I did what I did today?" she looked at him confused. "So you wouldn't have to. I know you princess, the moment you get an idea in your head you go for it" He turned to over. "Especially when you're trying to help someone, and I just thought maybe-"

"Sweet Dean, really" Death interrupted. "But I'm on a really tight schedule" he looked over to Katie. "So if we are going to do this, then we really should be going" Katie held up her hand before walking over to Dean. She placed her hands on his chest and brought her eyes to his.

"You're going?" Dean his voice low. She nodded. "You come back to me, got it?" she nodded again. He looked over her shoulder to the man who was about to take her. "If they don't come back, I don't care how long it takes, I will find you and I will kill you" Katie just shook her head before wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you husband, more than words can allow" she whispered in his ear. She felt his arms snake around her back and pull her closer to him. "And I think you should know it'll take an awful lot to keep us from coming back to you" she pressed a feather of kiss on his jaw. "So, with that said" she back up and looked at Death before turning back to her husband. "We'll be back" Death held out his hand and Katie sighed before taking it. She turned to Dean and gave him a small wave before they were gone.

Katie knew the moment they arrived. Her skin felt the heat around her. She was fully aware that she was indeed still holding Death's hand. She would laugh, if it were an appropriate time to laugh. She was in a cage, that trapped Lucifer and the arch angel Michael and her only solace came from holding Death's hand.

"Well, look who it is" she turned around to see Lucifer looking over at her. He looked pale, his skin peeling. "You're back, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I think you know why I'm here Lucy" Katie replied. "Where is Sam's soul?"

"You'd have to ask my brother" Lucifer replied. "It's his weekend" Katie head whipped when she heard screaming. It was Sam. Without thinking she let go of Death's hand and went running to her brother.

"_I have a question" Dean stated and both Katie and Sam looked over to him as they sat around the table in the smoke filled bar. "It's been a month, and your ride seems to be getting longer and longer" _

"_What are you saying Dean?" Katie asked. _

"_I'm asking, what is this?" Dean replied. "I mean, me and Sam weren't out looking for a third member of our band, but here you are" _

"_I guess I didn't know I was wearing out my welcome" Katie replied folding her arms over her chest. "But I guess you're right, maybe it's time for me to move on" _

"_Wait, what?" Sam asked looking between his brother and friend. "Where did this come from?" Sam looked over to Dean. "How many cases have we solved because of her?" _

"_Sam you don't get it" Dean said. "you want to see the goodness in people, but come on" he turned to her. "No offense but you're a little too good to be true, and I'm still just waiting for when this blows up in our faces" he turned to Sam. "Dad taught us to be smart, and to think. She's a witch Sam" _

"_Yeah" Sam replied. "She's also a hell of hunter, really smart and she's able to spend five minutes in a room with you, without punching you in the face" he looked over to her. "Which I still find impressive." _

"_Funny" Dean said. "It still doesn't change the fact that we don't know her" _

"_Sam, it's fine" Katie said. "He's right, you don't know me" Katie looked over to Dean and sighed. "And the smart thing to do would be to get out while you can, you know before cause more trouble than I'm worth" she stood to her feet. "It's been fun boys, but I guess our time together has come to an end" she picked up her bag and gave them one final nod before leaving the table and leaving the Winchester men to their lives. _

"_Wait!" Katie turned to see Sam running after her. "So that's it, you're just gonna leave" _

"_Sam, look Dean-" _

"_Dean is scared" Sam replied. "He's starting to actually like you, and it's scaring the hell out of him, because we've been raised that things like that just don't happen" He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, just answer me one question?" she nodded. "Do you want to go?" _

"_The truth?" Katie asked. "Not really, I mean it's just been me for a while, and now" she smiled at him. "I guess I've gotten attached to you two knuckle heads, even Dean and his awful taste in music" _

"_Then it's settled" Sam replied. "Look I don't know why, but I just get the feeling that you're supposed to be here" _

"_A feeling huh?" Katie said walking over to him. "Or is it you like having someone who can geek it up with you every once in a while" _

"_Hell, I like conversations that don't end in 'pull my finger'" Sam replied and Katie laughed. _

"_Your brother is not taking this one without a fight you do know that don't you?" Katie asked. _

"_I guess then we're just gonna have to give him one" Sam replied. "C'mon" _

Katie ran until she found Michael, still in Adam's body, and he was torturing Sam. It was weird seeing Sam lying on the floor of the cage.

"Stop!" Katie yelled and the angel turned to her.

"Well, well well" Michael said. "You're back"

"Yeah, and I'm taking Sam with me" Katie replied.

"I don't think so" Michael replied. "It's because of him that I didn't get to follow my destiny, I was supposed to kill my brother and now I'm trapped down here with him"

"It's not Sam's fault you're down here" Katie snapped. "It was your own ignorance, and unwillingness to let your father take care of the situation" she walked over and stood in front of the angel. "You wanna blame someone, then blame yourself" she looked over her shoulder to see Death walking over to Sam. She turned as the man, touched Sam's soul and he instantly turned into a ball of light. Katie watched as Death placed him inside of a bag.

"I'm ready when you are my dear" Death said holding out a hand toward Katie. She glanced over to him before turning back to Michael.

"Go" the angel snapped. "If I'm going to be held prisoner, I certainly don't want to see your face"

"I couldn't agree with you more" Katie replied. "But Sam isn't the only person I'm taking with me"

"What are you-" a light bulb went on in the angel's head. "You don't have the power to rip me from my vessel"

"Well Adam wasn't your true vessel, now was he?" Katie asked. "Maybe the strings holding you to him aren't as strong as you think"

"I don't think-" Katie held a hand up cutting off Death's warning. She should probably listen, but she's not. She came here for Sam, but there was something…something that couldn't leave here without all of her family.

"Hey!" she turned at Lucifer's voice. "No one pushes Mikey around, but me!"

"Good to see the brotherly love and all that" Katie said glancing over to Lucifer. She turned back to Michael. "But Adam is not yours, and he doesn't belong here"

"If you even try-" Michael's words were cut off by Katie's hands touching his chest. A light illuminated from her eyes and hands, that seemed to light up the entire cage.

"Well I'll be" Death said Katie dropped her hands to her sides as Adam dropped to the floor of Bobby's den. "Definitely didn't think that was at all possible" she turned to him her eyes still glowing a bright white.

"You should probably get that down to Sam" Katie said and in an instant he was gone. She turned back around and looked down to Adam's unconscious form. She actually pulled Michael out of him and was able to pull Adam out of the cage. To say Katie was still a bit shell shocked was an understatement. And if you asked her exactly how she did it, you'd be waiting a very long time for an answer. "What the hell did I just do?" Katie lifted her head when the sound of Sam screaming filled the house.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you go!... You know I was watching some later episodes and forgot all about Adam, and as I was writing this, realized that in the actual show, Adam is still locked in that cage. So I decided to do something about it and brought the youngest Winchester back. I wonder what role he will take in this story?**_

_**PS: I know the first part of the story seems pretty random, but I needed it for the next chapter, so bare with me. **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: And the countdown begins for out favorite witch's birthday. Close your eyes and make a wish!**_


	13. Horrible Birthday to the Witch

_**A/N: So I know my updates are a bit sporadic, but I'm searching for my muse. I remember starting this story with so many ideas, and now it's getting hard. But I won't give up, and I will find my muse again!**_

_**Ok, enough of that. ENJOY!**_

* * *

Katie rolled over in the bed, her hands sliding on Dean's side of the bed. Correction, Dean's empty side of the bed. She opened her eyes and sat up from the bed and looked around the room but it was empty. Tossing the covers off of her, Katie stood up from the bed. She was about to head to the bathroom when she heard Dean's cell phone ring. She turned and saw the device on the bedside table. Now they had a mutual understanding that they would be the type of couple who respects each other's privacy, who actually trusted each other. Katie found her feet moving toward the phone, until she was standing above it. It was flipped over, so she couldn't read the caller ID, so turning her head, she bumped the side table with her hip causing the phone to fall to the floor.

"Clumsy me" Katie said bending down to pick up the cell phone. She looked at the ID at the letter 'LC' that appeared. "Who is LC?" she shook her head and sat the phone back on the table. "You will not be that girl Katie" she said before turning and heading to the bathroom.

"Is it true!" a voice said and Katie whipped her head around to see a very familiar angel standing there wearing a very big smile. "Tell me it's true!"

"Urim?" Katie asked. She hadn't seen the angel in a while and assumed she too was dealing with the war among her family. "What are you doing here?"

"I just found out about the baby" the angel replied. "So it's true?" Katie just nodded a yes and to her surprise the angel squealed in excitement.

"Was that all?" Katie asked and the angel nodded about to leave but Katie held up her hand. "Wait, actually I have a question for you" the angel nodded.

"Sure, ask a way" Urim replied. "But I must tell you I've never given birth, well my vessel has but I wasn't there"

"No, I have a question about the light" Katie replied and the angel's face turned serious.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Urim asked.

"Does the light have the ability to grow?" Katie asked and Urim looked at her confused. "I mean like my other powers, over time they grew, doing more than initially"

"Well I guess it is possible" Urim replied. "The light in a sense is a power of yours, so I'm sure it has the ability to grow, why did something happen?"

"You can say that" Katie replied. "I assume you know about Sam and Adam?" the angel nodded. "Well I'm the one who took Adam from Charlie" the angel's eyes went wide. "I didn't know what was happening, but the light started doing its thing and I touched him and the next thing I know Adam is lying on the floor downstairs" Katie ran a hand through her hair. "I mean is that something I should be able to do, because if it was my husband made a very unnecessary deal with Death"

"I wouldn't underestimate what you're able to do" Urim replied. "My father created the light knowing you would make it great" the angel smiled. "And now the light is going to live on in your child" the angel walked over and placed a hand on Katie's stomach, causing her to roll her eyes. She figured she wouldn't have to deal with people touching her stomach for a couple of more months. What she did noticed was the expression change on the angel's face.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked but the angel didn't reply. Her face seemed to harden as if something upset her. "Urim, is something wrong?" the angel snapped her attention back to Katie a smile coming back to her face.

"Nothing" Urim replied dropping her hand back to her side. The angel began to back away. "I must go now"

"But-"before Katie could say anything else the angel was gone. "What the hell was that about?" Katie placed a hand on her stomach before turning and heading into the bathroom.

After showering Katie headed downstairs, knowing that's where she would find her husband. After Sam's soul was returned and Adam was back, he hardly left their side. Both of the youngest Winchesters were still past out and there was no indication of when they would wake up. She practically had to force him to come to bed with her to get some sleep. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she heard voices, as in more than one, actually more than two. She tip-toed to the corner of the kitchen and peeked in and the sight in front of her shocked her. Dean and Bobby, they were smiling and laughing and sitting across from them was Adam and Sam. If she wasn't standing there watching this herself, she'd never believe it. The three brothers were together again. A smile crept on her lips before she slowly backed away. She figured they needed a little brotherly time. Her foot was touching the first step when she heard her name.

"I thought I heard something" she turned and there stood Sam and he was wearing the biggest smiles she'd ever seen. She learned then that smiles were indeed infectious as she felt the corners of her mouth lift in a smile. "Hey sis"

"How's it shaking Sammy?" Katie replied and he just laughed before walking over and engulfing her in a tight bear hug. It was the first hug since he'd come back, and to her relief there was no blacking out this time. "I really missed you geek boy"

"So the name calling begins" Sam laughed as he pulled from the hug. "You know now that I look at you, you're definitely glowing, congratulations, I still can't believe you guys are having a baby" he looked over to his brother. "I've missed so much"

"Well now you get to catch up" Dean replied. Katie looked over to her husband, whose eyes were lit up. She turned to Adam who was quiet as he observed the interaction. Katie walked over to him and he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced" Katie said holding out her hand. "I'm Katie, your sister in law" he looked down to her hand before looking back at her. She just smiled and dropped her hand to her side. "The strong silent type huh, I guess some traits are embedded in the DNA" she looked over to Dean and smiled before turning back to Adam. "I think you should know Adam that you will start to like me, and then I am going to grow on you and in the end you and I are going to be best friends"

"It's true" Dean said. "Speaking from experience here" Katie smiled before turning back to Adam.

"So how do you feel?" Katie asked and she watched as he turned from her gaze.

"Fine I guess" he replied bringing a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Still don't remember much"

"What was the last thing you remember?" Katie asked.

"You" Adam replied looking back to her. "We were in that room and I remember looking at you and then nothing" Katie nodded before turning to Sam.

"Actually the same" Sam replied. "I remembered looking at you before everything just went blank"

"This proves it" Katie said and they all looked at her confused. "I am the coolest person ever" they all just shook their heads before turning and walking back into the kitchen. "Don't be jealous!" she called as she followed behind them.

After breakfast Katie found herself outside looking up at the sky. She still would look up there searching for that feeling she once had. But still nothing. She felt arms wrap around her waist and she leaned back into Dean's arms.

"I thought you'd be inside catching up" Katie replied closing her eyes and leaning her head back against his chest.

"Yeah, well they wanted to get cleaned up" Dean replied. "We have a case" Katie opened her eyes. She had almost forgotten that they actually had a job. She turned around to face him. "Call came into Bobby"

"Where?" Katie asked.

"Oregon" Dean replied and she nodded before turning back around to lean back against his chest.

"So, all of you are going?" Katie asked.

"Yeah" Dean sighed. "I told them to sit this out, but their Winchesters, so what can you do?" there was a moment of silence.

"When will you be back?" Katie asked and she felt Dean place a soft kiss along her neck.

"I was actually thinking that maybe you tag along on this one" Dean said to Katie's surprise and she turned to him. "Not actually hunting but you know you come be there" she looked at him confused. "What?"

"No, it's just I would've had to beg you to go just tag along on a hunt, and now you're offering" Katie replied. "Just seems kind of suspicious, if you ask me"

"You know you don't have to come" Dean replied. "I just thought I would ask, but if you'd rather stay-"

"Fine, I'll come, but I'll be watching you Winchester" Katie said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Dean said turning around. Katie just laughed before slapping his butt. Dean turned back around. "Careful princess, wouldn't want you to start something you can't finish"

"I always finish what I start" Katie said backing away. Dean watched her as a sly smile coming to his lips. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear before walking toward her.

Adam walked down the stairs to find Sam packing up a bag. He looked around and didn't see anyone else.

"Where is everybody?" Adam asked walking over to Sam. Sam looked up from his bag to his little brother.

"Bobby went into town" Sam replied. "And well I have no idea where Dean and Katie went" he looked out the window. "The cars still here, so they're not far, but I wouldn't go looking for them"

"Why not?" Adam asked and Sam just gave him a knowing look. "Oh"

"Yeah, they're like horny teenagers" Sam said turning back to his bag. "I guess some things never change"

"It feels like it has" Adam said and Sam looked over to him. "Like something is different, but I just can't figure out what" Sam looked over to him for a moment before nodding.

"I know" Sam replied. "I feel it too"

Katie sat in the backseat of the impala, glancing between Sam and Dean. Katie glanced suspiciously between Dean and Sam because there was no fighting, no arguing or yelling. After weeks of telling her how dangerous it was for her to even think about hunting, here she was in the back seat going with them. She glanced over to Adam who seemed to be in another world as he stared out of the window. She couldn't imagine the thoughts that were running through his mind, being tossed into a life he never asked for. For now anyways, she'd already made up in her mind that he would be given a choice. She just wasn't sure how Dean and Sam were going to feel about it.

Katie was snapped out of her thought by the sound of Dean's phone ringing. He took out the phone and glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Yeah" he spoke in to the phone. Katie looked out the window, but she kept a trained ear on the conversation. "Um-huh" she looked over to him out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't saying much, which was really suspicious. Was he hiding something? And so paranoid girl rears her ugly head. "Right" why did this irritate her? "Ok, bye" he hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. The car fell to silence once again, the only sound from some song that was playing on the radio.

"_You're not going to ask him"_ Katie thought. Because as soon as she did, she would be proving him right. She glanced back out the window as the trees past them. She tried focusing on the trees, on how pretty they were, the green…_Who is LC?_ She tried thinking of all the friends of his she'd met and the initials LC didn't ring a bell. It could be an old girlfriend? She'd met only a few of Dean's girlfriends, although she wouldn't classify them as really girlfriends. She really shouldn't be thinking about this, because every time she did she got angry and when she got angry no one was happy. LISA'S NAME STARTS WITH 'L'! Wait… her last name is Braeden, and Braeden doesn't start with a 'C' She shook her head. "_You're being ridiculous_" she thought. It was the quiet.

"So who was that?" Sam asked. Katie mentally thanked whatever higher power was listening.

"No one" Dean replied. "A friend"

"Hmm" Katie said. Dean glanced back at her in the rearview mirror.

"What?" Dean asked and Katie just raised her eyes brows in confusion.

"I didn't say anything" Katie replied. She looked over to Adam. "Did you hear me say anything?" the young man just slowly shook his head. Katie turned back to Dean. "Definitely hearing things, because there was no sound coming from back here"

"I married the weird-o lady" Dean mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that" Katie said before turning back to look out of the window. She focused back on the trees. Yes the beautiful trees, with their green… _He's cheating on me!_ The paranoia was really starting to set in now. Dean did marry the weird-o lady.

They pulled into the gas station and Katie hopped out, almost running to the bathroom.

"Gas station bathrooms are always so nice" Katie said as she entered the very disgusting restroom. After doing her business, she opened the stall to see Dean standing there leaning against the wall.

"Did I walk into the dude's bathroom again?" Katie asked as she walked over to the sink and began washing her hands. "Or has my very over-protective husband come back?"

"Hey, you and public bathrooms really don't work" Dean replied watching as Katie went to dry her hands. "I thought I would make sure that when you came into the bathroom you would actually come out" Katie just shook her head before walking over to stand in front of him.

"So this is going to be a continuous thing, like I'm five" Katie replied. "I didn't know I needed a chaperone to go to the bathroom?" Dean wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"If I remember well, there were times you didn't mind a chaperone to the bathroom" Dean said before leaning forward placing kisses on her neck.

"Oh the joys of being newlyweds" Katie sighed. "Back when we did it anywhere at any time"

"You do know that we are in fact anywhere" Dean said and looked down at his watch. "And it is actually anytime"

"Is it now" Katie replied before leaning forward to press her lips to Dean's. The kiss stopped when Dean's phone rang. He pulled from the kiss and grabbed his phone. He groaned when he looked at the caller ID. "Who is it?"

"Aw, no one" Dean replied hanging up the phone. He stuffed it back in his pocket before leaning in for another kiss, but to his surprise, Katie backed away.

"We should go" Katie replied before turning and walking out of the door.

"Ok, what just happened?" Dean said before following after her. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "What was that about?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask LC?" Katie said before turning and stalking back to the car. Sam and Adam share a look of confusion before turning to the couple. Dean just shook his head before walking over to the car just as Katie was stepping inside. He caught the door before she could close it and she glared at him.

"That's what this attitude is about?" Dean asked and Katie just scoffed. "You're jealous"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Katie replied turning her head. "I don't get jealous"

"What is this then?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him.

"Fine, then tell me who is LC" Katie replied and Dean nodded.

"I'll tell you, but you have to say it" Dean said and Katie shook her head with a chuckle.

"I don't think so Dean" Katie replied. "If you don't want to tell me who it is then I'm fine with that, I completely trust you"

"Ok" Dean replied. "Glad we got that straight" he closed the door.

"What was that about?" Sam whispered.

"Crazy pregnant lady" Dean replied tossing his hands in the air as he walked around to the driver's side.

"I heard that!" Katie called from the car.

The car ride once again fell into a pretty comfortable silence. Everyone in their own head. Katie's mind seemed to stray away from Dean's secret call and to her two brother's in law. She still had no idea if these walls that were keeping their memories of hell back would even last. She glanced between the two of them and smiled. She didn't want this to be taken away from her.

"So Adam what's your favorite color?" Katie asked breaking the silence. Adam glanced over to her a look of confusion on his face.

"Uh, I don't really have one" Adam replied. Katie just nodded. Assuming that was the end of that conversation the young man turned back to look out of the window.

"Oh, I know favorite song?" Katie replied and he turned back to her again. "Everyone has a favorite song"

"I like a lot of different stuff" Adam replied. "Nothing in particular" Katie nodded again. She seriously needed to find something to break this kid out of this shell. "Uh, Katie, what's with the questions?"

"Just trying to get to know you that's all" Katie replied. "Plus you're the only one in this car that I want to talk to at the moment"

"Hey, what I do?" Sam asked and Katie turned and pointed to Dean.

"He's hiding something, and I know you're in on it" Katie replied. Sam just shook his head and turned back around.

"Hey, you want to know, all you have to do is say it" Dean said. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know"

"I'm not saying it Dean" Katie replied. "Keep your secrets, I don't care, as long as it won't bite us in the ass later, I don't care"

"You seem like you care princess" Dean taunted and Katie glared at him.

"Well I don't" Katie snapped.

"Guys, really" Sam replied. "Cool out, this seriously can't be good for my niece or nephew"

"It's a boy" Dean replied and everyone in the car looked over to him. He turned and saw the eyes on him. "What, it is"

"And how do you know that?" Katie asked. "It's too early for doctors to know"

"Well I just know" Dean replied. "Plus, look at us, boys run in our family, princess"

"That's just what I need" Katie said. "More testosterone and brooding Winchesters"

"We do not brood" Dean said. He smiled and looked over to his brother. "Actually I take that back, Sam does"

"Shut up" Sam replied. "I do not brood" Katie laughed and looked over to Adam who seemed to be smiling as well.

Castiel appeared at the top of the empire state building. He looked over the edge and looked down at the clusters of people moving about on the streets.

"Thank goodness you showed up" Castiel turned at the voice.

"Urim?" Castiel replied. "Why have you called me here?" he was a bit surprised. Urim had made her point known that she would not be a part of any war. She believed their father would return, and one day order will be restored. "You know I do not have time for this"

"Well we have a problem" Urim replied. Castiel looked at her confused. "With the child"

"Katie's child?" Castiel asked and Urim nodded. "What has happened?"

"Black magic" Urim said. "It isn't strong, I'm sure there are effects"

"Did she say anything?" Castiel asked and Urim shook her head.

"No, but I didn't tell her of my suspicions" Urim replied. "She still in a critical state, telling her someone maybe trying to hurt her baby could be very risky"

"Do you have any ideas of who could be doing this?" Castiel asked and Urim simply shook her head.

"That's why I came to you" Urim replied. "You know the importance of this child"

"I do" he replied. "I will look into this, do not speak of this to anyone, especially not Katie" and with those words the angel was gone.

"I swear I feel like I've been to every diner in the world" Katie said as they walked through the doors of the middle of nowhere diner.

"I feel like I've been to everyone twice" Sam added as they sat a booth in a far corner of the diner. Katie and Dean on one side, while Adam and Sam were on the other.

"Hey, don't knock diners" Dean replied. "Some of my best memories were in diners"

"Yeah, that's kind of sad babe" Katie replied looking over to him.

"I met you in a diner didn't I?" Dean asked.

"That was a happy memory?" Katie replied. "You stuck a gun in my side and called me names"

"Love starts somewhere" Dean replied, Katie just shook her head before turning to Adam.

"So Adam, what is your favorite food?" Katie asked. He turned to her. "And don't say you really don't have a favorite food, because everyone has a favorite food" she pointed to Dean. "Double bacon cheese burger, extra onions" she then turned her finger to Sam. "Grilled chicken Caesar salad, extra cheese hold the tomato, but he will take a tall stack of pancakes any day. "

"Yeah, chick food" Dean added.

"We don't all like the heart attack special" Sam replied.

"So, Adam what is your favorite food?" Katie asked again. Adam turned away for a moment and then he turned back to Katie.

"Pizza" he replied. "Yeah pizza is pretty good, cold, hot any way I can get it"

"Then it's official" Dean said turning back to Sam. "You were adopted"

"Bite me Dean" Sam replied. Katie just laughed. She missed this, and knew they did too.

"Hi yall doing this fine evening?" The waitress asked as she passed out the menus. "Now our special today is Aunt Lorna's famous tuna melts, just wave me down when you're ready to order"

"Hey, let me out I have to go to the bathroom" Katie said. Dean slid out of the booth as Katie got out. She began heading to the bathroom, when she stopped and turned. "No Dean, I'm going alone"

"I don't think so" Dean replied.

"No, seriously Dean I'm going to the bathroom alone like the adult I am" she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down to the seat. "You are going to sit here and wait for me to come back" she looked over to Sam and Adam. "He stay's here" Sam and Adam just nodded before she looked back down to Dean. "Five minutes" she lean forward and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning and walking to the bathroom.

"I guess some things will never change" Sam replied looking at Dean's whose eyes were glued to Katie until she disappeared behind a corner.

"You say something?" Dean asked looking back over to Sam before glancing down at his watch.

"Are you seriously timing her?" Sam asked.

"What's the big deal with her going to the bathroom alone?" Adam asked and Sam and Dean turned to him.

"It's not the bathroom part, it's just the alone part" Sam replied.

"Yeah, my wife gets into big problems when she's left alone for too long" Dean replied glancing down to his watch again. " Bathrooms seem to be one of the hot spots"

"This is something else you will notice" Sam said over to Adam. "Dean is extremely protective over Katie, like ridiculous protective" he shook his head. "No, more like crazy protective"

"I think he gets it" Dean replied. "And there's nothing wrong with wanting to keep my wife and child safe"

"Yeah, definitely nothing wrong" Sam said. "Until it is"

"You're just jealous Sammy" Dean replied standing to his feet.

"You're going in there to get her?" Sam asked looking at his watch. "It's been like three minutes"

"Wait, there she is" Adam said and they turned to see Katie walking back toward them.

"You're weren't even going to give me the full five minutes?" Katie asked smacking Dean's arm. She slid back into her seat. "Good thing I was fast then" she raised a hand toward the waitress. "Water, please"

"You ok?" Dean asked noticing her flushed complexion.

"Yeah, I'm fine geez" Katie replied. The waitress brought them all a glass of water.

"So are you fine folks ready to order?" she asked sitting down the last glass.

"Yes, I'll have your bacon cheese burger, extra onions please, with fries and a coke" Dean said handing her his menu.

"I'll have the Caesar salad, extra cheese no tomatoes" Sam said. " Dressing on the side"

"Chick food" Dean coughed and Sam just glared at him before handing her his menu.

"I'll just have a cheese burger and some fries" Adam replied handing in his menu as well. The waitress turned to Katie, who just handed her the menu.

"I think I'm good with the water, thanks" Katie replied. She would like this not to be a big thing, but she knew it would be.

"Alrighty, I'll get these all set for you" the waitress turned and walked back over to the counter. As soon as she was gone, three pairs of eyes went to Katie.

"Guys, I'm good, just not really hungry" Katie replied.

"Yeah, except you haven't eaten anything since yesterday" Dean replied. "You gotta eat something"

"I'm just not hungry Dean" Katie sighed turning to look out the window. The three men received their food, the table going quiet and they all would glance over at Katie, who kept her eyes out the window. "You know if you stopped looking at me and finished your food, we could be back on the road by now"

After they finished they were back on road, the car ride equally quiet, except for the radio that was playing some random song. Adam kept his gaze out of the window, when something, he couldn't explain had him look over. It was Katie. She didn't look well. Adam looked at her curiously before glancing up forward to his brothers who seemed unaware of the witch's change.

"Dean" Adam said and the eldest Winchester looked up at the rearview mirror, his eyes going to Adam, before eventually landing on Katie. He turned his head.

"Princess?"

"Dean you should probably pull over" Katie said. Dean pulled over to the side of the road, and as soon as the car was stopped Katie burst out of the backseat of the impala falling to her knees, as she began retching. Dean was out of the car and over to her in record time. He brought a hand to her back, but his eyes snapped to something else.

"What the hell?" Dean said. Sam and Adam came to stand beside him, both seeing something neither could explain. When Katie was finished she too was confused.

"Why is it black?" Sam asked. Dean helped Katie to her feet, once standing up straight began to feel dizzy. Dean brought his hands to his waist, keeping her steady, his hand unintentionally touching the skin under her shirt, but he was glad it did.

"You're freezing" Dean said before bringing a hand to her forehead. "How long?"

"It just happened all of a sudden" Katie replied before pulling herself closer to Dean. "What's happening?"

"I don't know princess" Dean replied wrapping his arms around her.

Dean, Sam and Adam stood at the foot of the bed, just staring at Katie's shivering form as she slept. It was a consensus that they stop at a motel, so she could lie down.

"I don't understand what could do this to her" Sam whispered.

"I knew something wasn't right" Dean said shaking his head.

"She hasn't shown any signs of this before?" Sam asked and Dean just glared at him.

"I think I would've noticed my wife vomiting, whatever the hell that was" Dean replied before turning back to Katie.

"Something is doing this to her" Adam said and Sam and Dean turned to him surprised. Adam had remained quiet since they arrived.

"could be a curse, or magic" Sam said. "Or it could be nothing"

"What do you mean it's nothing?" Dean snapped. "Look at her"

"I'm saying how many pregnant witches do you know?" Sam asked. "Maybe it's different for them"

"No" Dean shook his head. "Something isn't right, and we are going to this out before it hurts them, if it already hasn't"

"Where should we start?" Sam asked and Dean remained silent as he thought.

Abby walked into the beautifully decorated hall. It was big and there were a lot of balloons and streamers. There was one thing that was unmistakable; this place did not scream Katherine Winchester… at all.

"Abby!" Lacey said running over to the Goth, clip board in hand. "So, what do you think?"

"It's… nice" Abby replied. "But do you think this is something Katie would like?"

"What do you mean?" Lacey asked. "It's perfect"

"Yeah, but it's flashy and big" Abby replied. "Your sister doesn't do flashy"

"You have got to be kidding me" both women turned at the voice. It was Jason and he was followed by Derrick. "Lacey what the hell did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Lacey asked looking around. "I think I did pretty good, with the little cash I had"

"And you seriously believe that Katie is going like all of this?" Jason asked and Lacey nodded. "You're too blonde for your own good"

"Hey, you know the rules, no blonde jokes" Lacey replied. "And this place is fine, Katie will love it"

"When have you seen anything that would make you believe that she would like this Lacey?" Jason asked and the youngest Carlson remained quiet. "What is this party really about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jason" Lacey replied. "This party is for my sister and she will love it" Lacey stormed off.

"That was weird" Abby said watching the youngest Carlson storm off. She turn back to Jason. "Any word on the Winchester clan?"

"Lace, called me earlier and said that they were headed this way" Jason said.

"Your sister is going to crap an elephant when she sees this place" Derrick said. Abby and Jason just looked at him. "What? - She is"

"I'm going to go over there" Abby pointed to the other side of the room, away from Derrick.

"Oh, I'll join you" Jason replied, before they walked away leaving Derrick.

"I still don't understand why I'm still friends with you guys!" Derrick called after him before catching sight of the kitchen. "Ooh, grub" and he was off.

Sam and Adam were left with Katie as Dean went off not telling them where he was going. Sam sat at the table hoping to find something, anything really that could be causing this. Adam just sat on a chair, staring over to Katie's sleeping form. Sam looked up from his laptop to see his younger brother. It was still weird, he was a big brother now.

"She's going to fine you know" Sam said and Adam looked over to him. "We're going to figure this out" Adam just nodded before turning back to her. Sam glanced over to her as well hoping he was right.

"_She thought she could hide from us!" the voice echoed in Katie's head. "Nobody hides from us" _

"_Horrible birthday to the bitch, horrible birthday to the witch!" Another voice sang. _

"_We told you" the first voice said. "You wouldn't get away with leaving us" _

"_Horrible birthday to the witch!" the second voice sang again. "Too bad it's your last you high mighty bitch!"_

Katie's eyes snapped open and she shot up from the bed. She knew who was doing this.

"Hey" Adam said jumping to his feet. Sam looked over and moved to her as well.

"Katie, you're ok" Sam said taking a seat on the side of the bed. "We're going to figure out what wrong" Katie looked over to Sam before turning to Adam. If the people that were doing this was who she thought, then they would be no match for them. She had to find those bastards first and deal with a problem she thought she had dealt with a long time ago. Katie quickly jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Adam asked.

"I don't know" Sam replied standing to his feet and walking over to the bathroom. "I just hope Dean gets back soon"

"Cas!" Dean yelled. There was only one person who could even think to call and that was his all-knowing angel friend Castiel. "Look I get that you're busy and all, but this is important" Dean stood there and nothing happened. "Damnit Cas, get your ass down here!" He heard the sound of wings fluttering and turned and there stood his trench coat clad friend. "Look we have a problem"

"I know" Castiel replied. His voice was its normal even tone.

"What do you mean you know?" Dean asked.

"Katie" Castiel replied. "Someone is using black magic on her and the child"

"Wait, what!" Dean snapped. "You knew about this and you didn't think this is something we should know!"

"I only found out" Castiel replied. "I've been searching for whoever is doing this"

"So you haven't found them?" Dean asked.

"No" Castiel replied. "I don't know what is going on" Dean glared over at the angel.

"Look, Cas, right now I don't want to hear I don't know" Dean snapped. "So tell me something!" he shook his head. "Maybe it has to do with her going into that cage, or how she was able to bring me back, I mean a lot's been happening, maybe they're clues to something."

"I'm sorry Dean" Castiel said. "I don't know" and with that the angel was gone.

"Cas!" Dean yelled. "You can't just leave me with that!" he stood there in the middle of an empty road with nothing. "Son of a bitch!" Dean turned and headed back to his car. He didn't know what he was going to do, because if Cas didn't know what was going on then something must be up.

The moment Dean walked in the motel room, he stopped. The bed where he'd left Katie was empty. Sam and Adam were standing by the bathroom door.

"What's going on?" Dean asked closing the door and walking over to them.

"A few minutes ago, she just got out of the bed and without a word, went into the bathroom" Sam replied. "We're trying to see if she's alright but she's not saying anything" They move out of the way as Dean made his way to the bathroom.

"Katie, open the door!" Dean yelled giving the door a knock. There was no sound which only made him worry even more. "Open the door princess, or I'm going to break it down!" Still there was no sound. And as promised Dean backed away from the door before ramming his side into the door bursting it open. When he walked in, the only thing he found was an empty bathroom, but there was a note on the sink.

"What does it say?" Adam asked.

"She knows what's going on" Dean said. "And she's going to handle it" Dean turned his head to look at his brothers. They all shared the same expression.

"That's it?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "How do we find her?"

Katie stood in front of the massive church. It was abandoned; the windows and doors were boarded up. She walked up the stairs to the door and with a swift twitch of her wrist sent the door board flying.

She moved carefully through the dark building, keeping her sense sharp. She was still cold but she was fighting through it. Katie stopped when she reached the altar of the church and suddenly there was light. She heard the sound of hands clapping and turned around.

"You've gotten better" the man said. "You're welcome for that" Katie glared at him as they continued walking toward her.

"Didn't' think you were stupid enough to show up here alone" the woman said. "Where's the hunter husband of yours?" Katie turned to her. "Oh, yes we've been keeping tabs on you"

"How did you find me Dylan?" Katie asked looking over to the woman, who just laughed. "Well it was probably Charlie" Katie turned to the man. "Dylan never was the brains of your little twisted partnership"

"Such big words from a little girl" Dylan said easing toward Katie.

"See there nothing I said had big words in it" Katie replied. "The simple minded are just so… simple minded"

"Ladies, Ladies" Charlie said walking over to him. "Come, this is the reunion we've been waiting for" he brought his arms around Katie and Dylan. "The band is back together" Katie snatched herself away from him.

"The band is not back together" Katie snapped. "Not when you two have been cursing me for the past couple of weeks"

"What that?" Charlie asked. "We were just messing with you, come on a few dizzy spells and it was Dylan's idea for the black vomit" he laughed. "Did that freak you out or what?"

"I'm glad you've been entertained, but this ends now" Katie said before moving past them and heading for the door.

"And there she is!" Dylan called after her. "That high and mighty bitch who thought she was always so much better than us" Katie turned around. "If it weren't for us, you would be nothing"

_Katie sat on the bench waiting for the bus. She was tired of everything. These powers she were supposed to be gifts, at least that's what Jason would say. But Jason was gone now, off being a man, and she was alone screwing everything up, with these "gifts". So she decided there was only one thing to do for a fifteen year old girl like herself, and that was to run away. She shivered in the cold December night. She bought a ticket to anywhere that wasn't here. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back and took a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open when she got the feeling she wasn't alone. One either side of her sat a man and woman she'd never seen before. They had to be a couple of years older than her. _

"_Hello there" the man said. _

"_You're a little young to be out her by yourself" the woman said. _

"_But I'm old enough to walk away from two stranger dangers" Katie said standing to her feet and walking away from the pair. She knew they were following her, so after a couple of moments she started running. After a couple of blocks, she figured she'd lost them. She stood there on the sidewalk trying to catch her breath. She looked across the street and spotted a coffee shop. Hoping to find a nice warm place to sit down, she headed over. _

_Settling in a seat by a roaring fireplace, Katie took off her mittens and hat and dropped her bag near her seat. _

"_What can I get you kid" the waiter ask and she smiled about to speak, when the two people she'd been running from walked up behind him. _

"_Anything she wants" the man said as him and the woman took their seat. "My treat" _

"_Ooh, how about hot chocolate" the woman suggested. _

"_Good idea Dyl" the man said before turning back to the waiter. "Three hot chocolates" he turned to Katie. "And extra marshmallows for our young friend here" the waiter just nodded before going off to fetch their order. "You run pretty fast there kid" _

"_Not fast enough" Katie said grabbing her hat and gloves and standing to her feet. The woman grabbed her wrist. _

"_Sit down" she ordered. Katie looked over to her and back to the man before taking his seat. _

"_You two are making a big mistake" Katie said crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Oh, really" The man said. "Why is that exactly?" _

"_I'm not someone you should get angry" Katie replied and the pair shared a look before turning back to Katie. _

"_We know" Charlie replied. "Why do you think we're here?" _

"_Yeah, kid we knew what you were the moment you passed us back at the bus station" Dylan added. "You're-" she reached a hand toward the salt shaker on the table and flicked her finger making it move. "-like us" Katie sat from back from the table. _

"The biggest mistake I've ever made was thinking you two were my friends!" Katie snapped. "Do you have any idea what you two did!" she shook her head. "The only person I knew who was like me was my brother, and he didn't know much and then I met you two and I thought, I thought I finally found people I belonged with"

"What are you talking about!" Charlie asked. "This is where you belong, with us, it's where you've always belonged, with your own kind"

"I thought that was true" Katie replied. "Until I saw who you two really are"

"Please, honey" Dylan said walking over to stand next to Charlie. "You're one us, and we're gonna help you remember" they both eased toward her.

Dean, Sam and Adam sat in the motel room, each trying to think of a way to find Katie.

"So what now?" Adam asked breaking the silence that seemed to be killing him. "I mean, I'm sure this isn't the only time she's gone missing, what did you do before?" Sam and Dean shared a look.

"We could do the spell" Sam suggested.

"The spell?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, well she was missing once, and we didn't know where she was" Dean replied. "So we found this spell and it led us to her"

"Great" Adam said with a clap. "Let's do that"

"We could" Dean said. "If all of her books weren't at Bobby's place"

"Well then next idea" Adam said. "We can't just sit around here doing nothing" Sam and Dean looked at their younger brother. "What?"

"Nothing, just its happening" Sam replied and Adam just looked at him confused. Sam just reached in his pocket and pulled out a couple of dollars and handed it to Dean, who placed them in his shirt pocket. "I swore it was going to take longer"

"I knew it wouldn't" Dean replied looking over at his youngest brother.

"One of you mind telling me what you're talking about?" Adam asked.

"You've just been Katie'd" Sam replied. "Don't worry it happens to the best of us"

"It sneaks up on doesn't it" Dean added. "I mean one moment you loath the woman, and the next you can't stop thinking about her" they looked at him. "Well maybe that's just me, but you're right, we have to do something"

"Yeah, but Katie being held against her will is easier to find then the Katie who left on her own freewill" Sam replied.

"Ok this is getting too sad to watch" they all turned and there stood Urim.

"Urim?" Dean asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you find your wife" Urim replied. "And stop this unproductive back and forth you three have going on"

"How did you even find us?" Sam asked. "I thought the sigils Cas has on us, blocks you guys from finding us"

"You two yes" Urim said before turning to Adam. "But not the newest member of your clan, not since he's been back anyways"

"So you have a way to find Katie or what?" Dean asked.

"Yes" Urim said. "We're all tied to her, remember"

"Well good, then take us to her" Dean said taking a step forward.

"I can't" Urim replied. "Take all of you that is, I've been around a while but still haven't mastered the whole multiple riders"

"Fine, then I'll go" Dean said.

"You think that's smart?" Sam asked. "I mean you don't know-" he stopped. "You don't care do you? Dean just shook his head no, before walking over and taking the angel's hand. Sam and Adam watched as their brother and the angel were gone.

"What now?" Adam asked and Sam turned to him.

"Now we wait" Sam replied going over to sit at the table.

"Wait?" Adam asked.

"Yeah" Sam replied before opening his laptop. "Don't worry, Dean's gonna bring her back"

"A church?" Dean asked letting go of the angel's hand and walking further in abandoned building.

"Well it's not much" Dean turned to see a man standing at the front of the church in front of the alter. "You must be Dean, it's nice to meet the man who swept our girl off her feet"

"And you are?" Dean asked taking a step toward the man.

"A very old friend" he replied. "I'm Charlie, and I bet you're looking for your wife"

"Yeah" Dean replied. "I was hoping it wasn't that obvious, but hey what can you do?"

"I see why you two got married" Charlie replied. "same since of humor, at the wrong moment" the man looked down at his feet before looking back up to Dean. "In all honesty Dean, I'm glad you're here, it's time you found out the truth"

"Really, is it where my wife is?" Dean asked. "Because that's the only truth I'm interested in"

"No, it's a truth that your wife has been hiding from you" Charlie said and Dean looked at the man carefully. "You see I met your wife when she was just a scared teenager, with all of these powers and not a clue how to use them" Charlie reached out a hand knocking a picture hanging on the wall. "So me and my sister decided we would take her under our wing"

"You're witches?" Urim said speaking up for the first time since Charlie appeared. "You're the ones who cursed her?"

"We were just fooling with her" Charlie replied. "It's what we used to do, she's done much worse trust me" he turned back to Dean. "That wife of yours Dean, I could tell you stories about her"

"Ok, so does one of these stories end with you telling where she is right now?" Dean asked. "Because that's the only story I'm interested in hearing"

"Well there is another story I think you'd like to hear" Charlie said.

"_Kid, I told you not to mess around with this stuff" Charlie said walking into their apartment to find Katie messing around with his potions again. "You blow up my apartment and you're dead" _

"_Hey, you know that is not gonna happen" Katie replied. "You've taught me well, you won't believe what I made though" _

"_What's going on?" Dylan asked walking out clearly just waking up. _

"_You fell asleep and the kid's messing with the potions!" Charlie snapped. "Why are you still sleep anyway, its noon" _

"_Why are you worried about what I'm doing!" _

"_Guys!" Katie interrupted. "I think this is something you guys are gonna want to see" she held up a small vile filled with a pink liquid. _

"_What is that?" Dylan asked. _

"_This Dyl is love potion number 9" Katie replied. They both looked at her confused. "Well I'm still thinking of a real name, but this is a love potion" _

"_There's no such thing as love potions" Charlie replied snatching the vile from her hands. "We've been through this kid, magic and love just don't mix" _

"_Yeah, not until now" Katie replied. "I did it, I created the first love potion" _

"Does this story have a point?" Dean asked.

"I thought it was obvious Dean" Charlie replied. "C'mon you're a hunter, in what world would you see yourself married to a witch?"

"What are you trying to say?" Dean asked.

"I thought the kid would've picked a smarter guy" Charlie replied. "I'm saying why do you think she's too good to be true Dean, why did you go from hating her to being head over heels and all that crap, you want to paint the woman you married as some kind of saint, but she's not, she's one of us"

"You're lying" Urim snapped.

"And you're just like the rest of them" Charlie snapped. "I thought being an angel gave you some way to see through the crap, she played you all of you" he turned back to Dean. "And you got the worst of it Dean, she actually made you believe that you could forget everything you know, everything you believe in" the was a moment of silence. "You know I'm right don't you?"

"Dean" Urim said looking at the man who didn't say a word. Dean just turned his head away from her. "Please tell me you're not listening to this- this asshole"

"Such language for an angel" Charlie replied. "It's no use, Dean finally sees the truth, Katie used magic to make him fall in love with her" Dean turned back to the man. "He knows it was just one big fat lie"

"And why would she do that?" Urim asked. "What does she get out of this?" she grabbed Dean's arm and turned him to look at her. "You know the truth Dean" she placed a finger above his heart. "That feeling is impossible to create with potions and magic"

"There's a lot I thought was impossible Urim" Dean said. "And guess what topped the list"

"Dean you can't" Urim dropped her hands to her side and turned back to Charlie. "Where is she?" she walked to stand in front of her. "What have you done to her?"

"I haven't done a thing to her" Charlie replied before turning and calling over his shoulder. "Oh ladies, we have guests!" Urim and Dean turned their hands to see Katie walking from a door along with another woman. To both of their surprise she didn't look hurt or like a captive at all. Dylan and Katie walked over to stand next to Charlie. Katie's eyes went straight to Dean's before turning to look at a very angry looking Urim. "I told you Dean, she's one of us, isn't that right kid" all eyes went to Katie who looked over to Charlie and smiled before turning back to Dean.

"I am a witch" Katie said. "And you married me Dean, there's only one reason that would happen and deep down you know the truth"

"That I do" Dean replied keeping his eyes trained on her.

"I'm glad we're all on the same page here" Charlie said. "If you'll excuse us, but now that the bands back together, we have to make up for lost time" he held out his hand for Dylan and Katie. Dylan smiled before taking her brother's hand. Charlie turned to Katie who simply looked at his hand for a moment before reaching up and taking it and in an instant all three of them were gone.

"Ok, what the hell just happened?" Urim asked turning to Dean. "That didn't just happen, he was lying, she didn't put a spell on you"

"Yeah she did" Dean replied with a light chuckle before turning and walking to the exit of the church. Urim watched as he left, still not believing what she was seeing. She turned to see the dusty statue of her brother, hanging on a cross.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that" Urim replied before turning toward the exit. "They're up to something"

Charlie and Dylan stood at the counter of the coffee shop, peeking back, ever so often, at Katie who was sitting at one of the tables.

"So how much did you give her?" Charlie asked.

"As much as I could" Dylan whispered back. "I have the bruises to prove it"

"I'm just saying, I don't want the serum to wear off" Charlie replied. "If that happens we both are gonna have to run for the hills"

"That's not going to happen" Dylan replied. "I gave her enough"

"I hope you're right"

"Here you are" the waiter said placing a cupcake in front of the table with a lit candle sticking up from the top.

"Thank you" Charlie replied before slipping the man a couple of bills. He picked up the plate and turned and began walking over to Katie. Katie looked up to see the two walking back over to her, cupcake in their hand. "Now we would sing to you, but we actually like you" Charlie and Dylan took their seat and placed the cupcake in front of Katie. "Make a wish kid"

Katie stared down at the flickering flame of the candle and couldn't help but think of the birthday that made her hate the rest.

"_Guys I don't think we should do this" Katie urged from the back of the car. She sat up between Charlie and Dylan as they both kept their eyes trained on the jewelry store. _

"_You want something nice for your birthday right?" Charlie asked. _

"_Not if it means stealing" Katie replied. "C'mon guys I don't think this is what we're supposed to be using our powers for" _

"_And what are we supposed to be using them for huh?" Dylan snapped. "Look kid this is what we're doing, you don't want to then you don't eat it's just that plain and simple" and with that the pair was out of the car. Katie watched them for a moment before taking a deep breath and following after them._

"_I knew you'd come around" Charlie said wrapping an arm around Katie's shoulders. "We'll be in and out." Charlie pushed open the door of the jewelry store and the store's clerk looked over at them. _

"_May I help you?" the clerk asked and without word Charlie lifted a hand and with a flick of his wrist froze the man. _

"_Alright, that's only gone last about five minutes" Charlie said. "We gotta move" and in an instant Dylan and Charlie were off filling their bags with the jewelry from the store as Katie just stood there looking at the frozen store clerk. _

"_Don't just stand there" Dylan said jamming a bag against Katie's chest. "Do something!" Katie took the bag and slowly walked behind the counter and stopped when she saw a woman crouched on the floor. The woman's eyes went straight to Katie. Katie brought a finger to her lips signaling the woman to not say a word. The woman nodded before turning and reaching up and pressing a red button that sat under the counter. Suddenly an alarm rang through the store and Charlie and Dylan stopped and turned to Katie. Katie turned her head to the pair as they began walking over. _

"_Charlie don't" Katie said as the man looked over the counter at the woman. She stands to her feet about to make a run for it when Charlie lifts a hand sending the woman flying in the wall, her head hitting the counter on her way to the floor. The only thing Katie noticed was the blood. There was so much blood and she wasn't moving. _

"_Let's go kid" Charlie said wrapping and arm around Katie and pulling her. _

"_Just leave her!" Dylan called. _

"_We're not leaving her" Charlie yelled. "We still need her" he wrapped and arm around her waist and picked her up and carried her to the car. _

"Do you guys remember the jewelry store?" Katie asked looking up at the pair. "I know there have been so many for you two, but I think you know the one I'm talking about"

"Yeah, what about it?" Charlie asked. "We got away with a lot of loot that day" Katie shook her head before lifting a hand, and with a flick of her wrist froze everything in the room. Dylan and Charlie looked around the store surprised, neither expecting such power from the kid.

"You also killed a woman" Katie whispered.

"I told you, we don't know she died" Charlie said looking down at his hands as they fiddled with a napkin.

"She did" Katie replied. "I checked it out, she died on the scene" she turned her head and wiped away a stray tear. "And ever since that day, I've grown to hate my birthday" she turned back to them. "You two did that, you put that memory in my head and now every year that's what I have to think about, that someone died because I said I wanted something nice for my birthday."

"No one forced you to go into that store" Dylan snapped. "So you want to blame someone for your shattered innocence, you're gonna have to find someone else"

"Guys, Guys." Charlie interrupted turning to Dylan. "C'mon the past is the past let's just move on, we're a family" he turned back to Katie. "Right?"

"How did you two find me?" Katie asked and the pair tensed up.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked. "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't I'm just wondering" Katie replied. "I mean I was under the radar, especially not in any of the circles that you two run in, so how did you do it"

"Maybe you're not the only one who's powers have grown" Dylan replied and Katie turned to her.

"Your powers haven't grown Dylan" Katie replied. "For your powers to grow, you have to grow as a person, and you two are completely the same"

"You didn't give her enough" Charlie said turning to Dylan. "I told you to give-

"It's not her fault" Katie interrupted. "She tried giving me that obedience potion you two cooked up, she actually thinks that I'd drank it"

"What are you talking about?" Dylan asked. "I saw you drink it"

"You think you saw me drink it, because that is what I wanted you to think" Katie replied. "I've grown up since the last time you saw me, and what I know is that you two are bad people"

"If we're bad people, then what does that make you?" Charlie asked. "You're one of us, and no matter how much you want to deny it, it's still going to be true"

"I am a witch, yes" Katie said. "In that way I am like you, but in that way only" she stood to her feet. "You two are pathetic, here you are given these extraordinary gifts and how do you use them?"

"Do not judge us" Dylan snapped. "Just because you're out saving the world doesn't give you the right to look your nose down on us" she stood to her feet. "You think we asked for these 'gifts' as you call them, to be left in front of an orphanage, and bounced around from home to home, with people who couldn't handle the freaks we were. We all couldn't find a daddy Warbucks to take care of us"

"Your life isn't an excuse for your actions" Katie said. "I'm leaving now, and this will be the last time the three of us will even be in a room together, you will not look for me, you will in essence forget I ever existed" Katie turned and headed for the door before stopping. She turned to face them. "I almost forgot" she held out a hand toward then. "_What was given, be taken away, back to the earth where it will stay, until the day they can see, until the day they are truly worthy"_

"Why you little!" Dylan said standing to her feet. She held a hand out to Katie, but nothing happened. "What did you do?"

"Give them back!" Charlie snapped standing to his feet.

"I don't have them" Katie said. "You will get them back, when you deserve them"

"We won't let you get away with this, you know that right?" Dylan asked.

"I told you Dyl, this is the last time the three of us will be in the same room together" Katie replied. "But in the event that you would like to make me a liar, be prepared for what that will bring on you" the siblings remained quiet. "Goodbye" Katie turned and before walking out of the coffee shop flicked her wrist and everything unfroze. The bell above the door rang, as Katie left the two angry ex-witches.

She began walking street. It was a warm July night, and she couldn't help but smile. She never thought she could put those two behind her, and now she really believed that she could. She stopped at park bench.

"Is this seat taken?" Katie asked the man she was hoping she would find here.

"Well I was waiting for someone" Dean replied. "But I guess you can sit until she gets here" Katie just rolled her eyes before sitting.

"So, you're here?" Katie asked. "I thought for sure you'd be running for the hills, from that woman you married, who cast a spell on you to make you fall in love with her"

"I was about to" Dean replied. "But I decided why mess with what works" Katie laughed as Dean brought his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest. "I know what I feel princess, and I just don't think magic could've created it"

"That was sweet" Katie replied.

"I thought I'd start off with that before we talk about you ditching us to go find your witch buddies" Dean replied and Katie groaned.

"Do we have to" Katie whined lifting her head. "If I promise not to do it again"

"I would believe if it were true" Dean replied. "You are carrying another person inside of you, so it would be nice if you thought of him before you go off and do something stupid"

"You honestly think it's a boy?" Katie asked and Dean just smiled.

"What can I say princess, I just got a feeling" Dean replied leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I knew you two were up to something!" Urim said and the couple pulled away and turned to her. "Just wished I was in on it"

"Sorry, Urim" Katie replied. "But c'mon there was no way Dean would believe that crap, and there's definitely no way I would join those two again"

"I guess you're right" Urim replied walking over and kneeling and placing a hand on her stomach. She smiled and looked up to Katie and Dean. "Better" she stood to her feet and stepped back. "Please promise me you're going to take care of yourself"

"I promise" Katie replied.

"Good" the angel turned to Dean. "And you take care of them"

"I promise" Dean replied. Urim smiled and was about to leave.

"I'm surprise you didn't seek help from Castiel" Urim said.

"I did" Dean replied. "But he said he didn't know what was going on with her, or who was doing it"

"Hmm" Urim replied. "Well I guess I should be going." She reached into her pocket. "Oh I almost forgot, this is for you" she handed Katie a neatly wrapped, tiny box. "Happy birthday" and with that she was gone.

Dean and Katie look down at the box before Katie lifted the lid.

"Never pegged Urim for the gag gifts" Dean said with a smile.

"That is one weird angel" Katie said picking up a tiny flashlight key chain. There was an inscription of the side. "Let your light shine" she read.

The day was crazy and so they decided to at least try and salvage some of Katie's birthday.

"Guys, we really don't have to do this" Katie said from the passenger seat of the impala. "Call your friend and tell him we can still cover that hunt" the car stopped and Katie looked out her window. "what are we doing here" they stopped in front of a building, lights shining from the inside. She turned when no one said anything. "Dean, tell me this isn't what I think it is"

"I can't princess" Dean said.

"There wasn't a case was there?" Katie asked and Dean shook his head no. "and you were in on this" he nodded a yes. She turned to the backseat to Sam and Adam. "What about you two?" they both nodded a yes. "Ok" she said before stepping out of the car. The three men shared a look before getting out of the car as well.

"What do you mean ok?" Dean asked walking around the car. They began walking toward the building.

"I mean the three of you can expect to killed in your sleep tonight" she replied before walking to the front of the building.

"she's joking right?" Adam asked and Sam and Dean just gave him a shrug.

Katie's eyes glued to the giant banner of the door that read 'Happy Birthday Katie!'

"We can talk" Katie said turning to Dean. "You're right I should've have left like that, let's go hash it out"

"Nice try princess" Dean said. "But I think this should be punishment enough" Dean turned her to face the building.

"Lacey did all this?" Sam asked amazed a smile coming to his lip and Dean and Katie just looked at him. "What, I'm just asking"

"Who's Lacey?" Adam asked his hands in his pockets.

"My soon to be dead little sister" Katie said. Dean just took her hand and lead her to the door.

"This should be interesting" Sam said following after the two, Adam right behind them.

"Why did you agree to bring me to this Dean?" Katie asked as they got closer to the door. "You know this is the last thing I want"

"There is a room full of people who came here to celebrate you princess" Dean said. "Maybe I thought you deserved it" Dean pushed opened the door.

"Hey, we know you can hear us!" Charlie yelled his voice echoing in the church. "Get your ass down here right now!"

"He's not coming" Dylan said shaking her head. "I told you we shouldn't have trusted him, it was too good to be true, probably some king of trick"

"You get your ass down here, or I promise you we'll find her and tell her exactly gave us her location!" Charlie yelled.

"That would not be wise" they both turned to the sound of the voice.

"You bastard" Charlie stormed over to him. "You lied to us!"

"No, I gave you specific orders, to wait for my word" the man replied. "And you two took it upon yourselves to act prematurely, ruining the entire plan"

"You didn't tell us how powerful she's gotten!" Charlie snapped as Dylan walked up beside him.

"She took our powers" Dylan added. "Get them back to us now!"

"That I cannot do" he replied. "It would take great power to undo her magic, not even I have… yet" he shook his. "And even if I did, I wouldn't, you two do not deserve the powers you were give"

"You're saying this now!" Dylan snapped. "You're the one who found us, told us about her, how she would be trouble for you and that you needed us to take care of her"

"I did not say play magic tricks on her!" the man snapped. "I had plans, and now I am going to have to figure something out before she figures everything out before I want her to"

"Look we could care less about your silly angel plans" Charlie replied. "We just want our powers back, can you give them back?"

"No" he replied.

"Then our deal is now void" Charlie replied. "c'mon Dyl, I'm sure the kid will return our powers in exchange for the information we have on a close friend of hers"

"Do not threaten me" the man said and Charlie just shook his about to move when the man lifted a hand to him. With a twitch of the man's wrist Charlie's neck snapped and he fell to the ground dead.

"Charlie!" Dylan screamed as she dropped to the ground. She tried feeling for a pulse but there was none. She stood to her feet. "What did you do to my brother!"

"What I must" the man replied turning around to walk away. Dylan clenched her fist about to charge, when the man lifted a hand snapping her neck as well.

"I knew something was wrong" the man whipped around at the sound of the new voice. It was Urim. "The moment I called you and I told you of the black magic, you didn't look surprised"

"Urim what are you doing here?" Castiel asked.

"Verifying my suspicions brother" Urim replied stepping toward him. She looked down at the bodies that separated them. "They could've hurt her and the child" she looked up to her brother. "And it would've been your fault"

"You should not have come here" Castiel replied.

"Is this what war has driven you to, brother?" Urim asked. "I don't understand what this is all about?"

"That's just it, isn't?" Castiel replied looking down at the bodies. "You. Don't. Understand." He looked back up to her. "No one does"

"This is about Abaddon, isn't it?" Urim asked and Castiel remained silent. "I can't let you do this, I have to stop you"

"I know" Castiel replied before lifting a hand, and in an instant his sister was gone. "Which is why I'm going to stop you first" the angel looked up at the statue of his brother before turning and disappearing the only left besides the dead bodies that laid in the aisle of the church, was the faint sound of wings fluttering.

* * *

_**A/N: Bad Cas!... What did he do to Urim? Is she dead? Is he really that far gone, that he would kill his sister?...We will find out!**_

_**A/N2: Oh and there is a bit of a companion piece to this chapter. What happened at Katie's party? Go to the in between and check out the Chapter "Party People"**_

_**Here's the link... s/7679162/18/The-In-Between  
**_


	14. Hush little baby

**A/N: Welcome back, and as always, ENJOY!**

* * *

Katie stood in the back of Bobby's yard, eyes closed trying to focus on Urim. She could feel the angel but there was something wrong. She opened her eyes and looked up at the morning sky and wondered if maybe she was just overreacting. Katie wrapped her arms around herself as a breeze blew past her.

After Katie's party things seemed to fall back into routine. Irony would have that there actually was a case in Oregon, and the culprit just happened to be a dragon. And it was yet another case that seemed to be related back to purgatory. Apparently they wanted to bring someone back. The mother of all. There wasn't much information on her, but there was a pretty tight consensus that she probably wasn't very good. The lingering feeling of impending doom, wasn't helping Katie to keep calm and to have hope that they would get through this like any other job. It also didn't help that Sam and Adam both knew everything about the past year. Sam took it the hardest. She wasn't surprised that he'd been suspicious, that they both were, but she didn't actually think they would figure it out. Castiel was the one to blow the whistle on the whole deal and now Sam couldn't even look her in the eye after finding out the truth.

She turned when she heard the sound of music playing in the distance. She decided to follow the sound and when she did found Dean bent over the hood of her Mustang. Truthfully she'd put off working on the car for a while and thought he did too, but here he was. She knew that he needed something else to focus on, something he knew, and that just happened to be cars.

"You don't have to do this you know" Katie said and he turned to look at her, as he was tightening or loosening something under the hood.

"It's fine" Dean replied turning back to what he was doing. "I could use the distraction" she smiled and took a seat in a nearby lawn chair.

"I know what you're worried about" Katie said and she noticed his hands stop. "That now that they know, those walls are the next to come down" he turned to face her.

"Have you figured out a way to keep them up?" Dean asked. "You know like something more stable"

"I've been looking into it, but I'm not sure I'll have much luck" she looked up to him. "I mean Dean we went into this knowing that there were risks"

"Yeah, and I figured that we at least had more time to figure out something more permanent" Dean said turning back to work on the car. "I can't lose them again"

"Then I won't give up" Katie said running her fingers through her hair. "There has to be something out there that can help us and if there is, I'll find it" she stood to her feet and Dean turned to her.

"Wait, no" Dean grabbed a rag and cleaned his hands. "You should be taking it easy"

"How can I take it easy?" Katie asked. "Adam and Sam are this close to self destruction, I can't find my weird angel friend, and I haven't heard from my three merry men in like forever" she shook her head. "And now I have to figure out where this mother is and find a way to stop her before everything goes to hell"

"Hey" Dean said placing his hands on her shoulders. "The first thing you're going to do is calm down" she took a deep breath. "The second thing you're going to do is let us handle this"

"Dean-"

"No, look I know you feel that this is all on you, but it isn't and right now it can't" Dean said. "So you want to take care of the kid, you're going to have to take it easy, ok?"

"Fine" Katie grumbled.

"I'm serious princess" Dean said and Katie just rolled her eyes.

"I said fine" Katie replied as Dean brought his hands to her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe I'm looking for a new distraction" Dean said pulling her closer to him. Katie brought her hands to his chest as his lips came closer to her.

"Guys!" Sam said interuptiing them before their lips even touched. They both turned to look up at him. "Uh, sorry, but I think you guys should see this" Sam climbed down the stairs phone in his hand. He handed the phone to Dean.

"Are these coordinates?" Katie said glancing down at the phone.

"I think so" Sam said.

"Do you know who they're from?" Dean asked looking up to his brother. Sam just shook his head.

"No idea" Sam replied. "But I checked out the location, it's uh, Bristol, Rhode Island, where three women disappeared in the last week. Apparently, the, uh, victims seemed to vanish into thin air."

"Definitely weird" Katie said grabbing the phone from Dean's hand. She looked up. "Bristol, Rhode island, where do I know that from?"

"I think we should go" Sam said and Katie turned to him.

"I don't know" Katie replied. "I mean random text telling you to show up somewhere, kind of throws up some red flags don't you think?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Sam sighed. "But that doesn't mean we can just ignore a bunch of missing girls. Right?"

"Okay. We'll check it out. But if things get squirrelly, we dump out, okay?" Dean replied and Sam nodded.

"Yeah" he said before turning to pack his things.

"Seriously?" Katie said turning to her husband. "This could be some kind of trap"

"I know" Dean replied. "But Sam's right, there are a of missing girls, we can't not check it out"

"Ok" Katie replied. "I'm going to go get pack" she turned and headed for the house.

"You're not going" Dean said knowing this wasn't going to go well. Katie turned to face him. "Girls are going missing, and you just happen to be a girl"

"You did not just seriously say that" Katie said walking over to him. "Dean you and Sam are going to a town where some random person wants you" she threw up her hands. "That just screams trap, I'm going"

"No you're not" Dean said sternly. "Look, I know you hate when I do this, but think about this if there is something in this town taking girls and with your luck , it just doesn't seem like a good idea"

"So what I just stay here and wait for you to come back?" Katie asked.

"I'm sure-"

"No you're not sure about anything" Katie said. She turned back to the house. "I'm going" the moment her foot touched the bottom step she froze.

_I don't know if you can hear me, and I know I'm only supposed to call for emergencies, but we're sort of in some trouble._

"Ryan?" Katie whispered to herself.

Dean noticed Katie just stopping and walked over to her.

"Hey" he placed a hand on her waist and turned her to face him. "You ok?" she just shook her head and looked up to him.

"You're right" Katie said with a smile. "It's way too dangerous for me to go on this case" she nodded. "Yeah, I'll stay here"

"You will?" Dean asked suspicious of her attitude change. "I'm not buying it, what just happened?"

"Nothing, I know I don't say it all that often but you're right" Katie said. "You should get cleaned up, I'll go pack your things and then you guys can hit the road" and with that Katie was running up the stairs into the house. Dean watched her, knowing she was hiding something. He walked into the house just as Adam was walking out of the kitchen.

"Sam said we're leaving?" Adam asked and Dean turned to him.

"Actually, why don't you hang back on this one" Dean said and Adam looked over to him confused.

"You sure, I know I'm not really trained in all the hunting stuff, but I'm sure I could learn" Adam replied.

"That's not it" Dean replied turning back to the stairs. "It's Katie, she's up to something, and I'm sure whatever it is, will happen when we leave"

"What do you want me to do?" Adam asked and Dean turned back to him.

"Keep an eye on her" Dean replied. "Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble"

"Ok" Adam said. Dean just smiled and gave the young man a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Dean said. "And whatever happens, don't let her out of your sight" Adam nodded. "I'm counting on you man" With that Dean walked up the stairs to get cleaned up.

With the car all packed and ready to go, Katie stood on the porch anxiously waiting for them to leave. Sam walked out of the door and Katie turned to him.

"Later" Sam mumbled not even looking over to her. He was about to walk down the stairs before Katie grabbed his arm. He sighed before turning to her.

"Sam, I know finding out about, well everything, was overwhelming" Katie said. "But you gotta know that we don't hold any of it against you" she sighed. "I mean we know that wasn't you"

"But it was me" Sam replied. "I let a vampire turn Dean, I tried to kill Bobby, and then I turned around and tried to strangle you" he shook his head. "I could've kill you and the baby, I don't even know how you can even look at me"

"Sam you remember way back when, I went all evil and stabbed you in the gut" Katie said. "I was feeling what you're feeling now, but we're family, we take the good with the bad and we move on"

"That's easier said than done" Sam replied before turning and walking down to the car. Katie sighed as she watched him get into the car. Dean closed the trunk to the impala before climbing the stairs.

"Ok, we're leaving" Dean brought his hands around her waist and pulled her close. "I know you're up to something, princess"

"Dean stop being so paranoid and leave already" Katie replied before bringing her lips to his. "I'll see you when you get back"

"Try and take it easy ok?" Dean pressed a kiss on her forehead, before bending over and pressing a kiss to her stomach. "Make sure your mama doesn't overdo it"

"I can't believe you don't trust me" Katie said and Dean just chuckled as he stood up straight. "I think I'm hurt"

"Yeah, yeah" Dean replied pressing another kiss to her lips as Adam walked out of the house as. "Adam" the youngest brother just nodded. Katie watched them carefully. "I'll be back soon princess" he turned and walked down the stairs and got into the impala before pulling off. Katie gave a wave as the car drove off.

"He told you to keep an eye on me didn't he?" Katie asked and Adam turned to her. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes"

"He's just doesn't want anything to happen to you guys" Adam replied and Katie just smiled.

"I know, and nothing is" Katie replied. "And you're going to make sure of it"

"What?" Adam asked as Katie turned and went back into the house. She walked right over to Bobby who was sitting behind his desk reading.

"Can I help you something?" Bobby asked looking up to the woman.

"Me and the kid are going to go run some errands" Katie replied and Bobby just sighed.

"what kind of errands?" he asked and Katie just shrugged.

"Look, the less you know the better" Katie replied. "It's nothing dangerous, I just need to go help out some friends"

"And here I was thinking you'd be hell bent on finding out who this mother of all was" Bobby replied. "Guess I was wrong"

"Don't be so over dramatic old man" Katie said. "This whole mother of all is all in here" she pointed to her head. "I'm sure of it, and when I get back I'm going to do some serious meditation to figure it out"

"Whatever" Bobby replied looking back down to his book.

"We won't be gone long" Katie replied walking over and grabbing her bag. She threw it over her shoulder and walked over to Adam and held out a hand. He looked down at her hand suspiciously.

"Ok, so I'm totally lost" Adam said. "Where are we going exactly?"

"To save my merry men" Katie replied before grabbing the man's shoulder. Before he could respond they were standing across the street from a police station. Adam looked around his eyes wide in confusion and shock. "Just take some deep breaths, that funny feeling will pass" she looked over to the police station. "I can't believe they were arrested" she shook her head before walking across the street to the station, Adam right behind her.

"Can I help you with something ma'am?" An officer asked and Katie cringed at being called ma'am.

"Yes, I believe some friends of mine are here" Katie said. She closed her eyes. "Uh Ryan James, Aiden Simms, and Isabel Helm" she opened her eyes and looked back to the officer.

"Wait here" he said before turning around and walking over to talk to another cop. The cop looked over to Katie.

"That doesn't look good" Adam whispered and Katie sighed. The cop walked over.

"Ma'am, I'm detective Walker" the man introduced. And there was another ma'am. "You're here about a Mr. James, Sims and a Ms. Helm"

"Yes" Katie nodded. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what did they do?"

"Breaking and entering" the officer said. "Luckily no one was hurt, but this is still a serious crime"

"Absolutely" Katie nodded. "So what's going to happen now?"

"Well they saw a judge this morning and he set their bail for a thousand dollars" the detective said and Katie looked over to Adam before turning back to the detective.

"Where do I go to pay their bail?" Katie asked and Adam just looked at her surprised. The detective pointed her to the right direction and they were off.

"You're seriously about to shell out three thousand dollars?" Adam asked. "You have that type of money on you?"

"Of course not" Katie said as they stepped onto the elevator. "When my dad died, he left us all a little something he'd been saving for us, in case we needed it"

"How much?" Adam asked and she just glared at him. "What, is it a lot?"

"It's enough" Katie replied as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "C'mon Mr. Nosy" they walked off the elevator to pay the bail. After paying for their release Katie and Adam waited in front of the station. It was only a few moments later when the three criminals walked out of the doors.

"I can't believed it worked" Ryan said walking down the stairs of the station toward Katie. Katie noticed the man and woman following behind him. Ryan looked over to the unfamiliar face of the man standing next to Katie. "who's this?"

"Oh, I shell out three thousand dollars, I ask the questions" Katie replied.

"Thanks for that" the woman with curly red hair replied. Katie turned to her.

"you're welcome Isabel" Katie replied and the woman looked over to her confused. Katie held out a hand. "I'm Katie" Isabel looked down at her hand cautiously before taking it and giving it a shake. "Nice to finally meet you" she turned to Aiden. "Nice to see you again as well Aiden" the man just gave her a nod. "Now back to my question, why were you guys arrested?"

"Ok, we'll answer your questions, but not here" Ryan said. "We have a room, it's not far from here" Katie just nodded before following them. Adam quickly grabbed her arm.

"You're not about to go off with these guys, are you?" Adam asked.

"Adam, trust me, they're alright ok?" Katie replied. "C'mon" she turned and continued to follow them.

"Dean is so going to kill me" Adam sighed before running to catch up to them.

They arrived at the motel room, where there were papers and sketches strewn around the entire room.

"I see you've guys have been busy" Katie said picking up a piece of paper, that had the symbols on it. "I was starting to get worried, after not hearing from you guys"

"We just thought, you know you were taking a bit of a break" Ryan said. "Plus Dean mentioned you being a demon magnet and we just thought we could handle this ourselves"

"Well that was nice of you" Katie replied. "But I would like to know, you're not dead, so just a phone call every now and then would be nice" she turned and saw a picture drawn of the two necklaces together. "So you find out what putting them together will actually do?"

"Yes" Aiden spoke and Katie turned to him. "And you're not going to like it"

"That's what I like to hear" Katie said sarcastically. "I'm going to take a seat" she sat on the edge of the bed. "Ok, shoot"

"The book you guys have says, these necklaces together create a key" Aiden said looking down at the book. "The key to Abbadon"

"Abbadon?" Adam asked crossing his arms over his chest. "what's that?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out" Ryan said.

"Abbadon" Katie whispered as she stared off into space.

"_How do we stop the doors from opening?" Death asked and She looked over to him. _

"_Everything that happens will happen if it is meant to happen?" She replied turning back to look out of the window. "If you only have faith that what you want to happen, will happen" _

"_That doesn't answer my question!" Death snapped. "I've worked too hard for balance to be tipped now!" he walked over and grabbed her shoulder turning her to face. "Do you understand the seriousness of the situation, once the door is open, closing it will take a power neither one of us has seen on earth" _

"_I know" She replied not sparing him a glance. _

"Katie!" Adam said his hands on Katie's shoulder. She'd zoned out for a while now, and he was getting worried. "Katie, can you hear me" Katie just shook her head and looked back over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Katie replied standing to her feet. "I just need a minute" she walked over into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Katie stands her hands gripping the sides of the sink. Something was happening, something she couldn't explain. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself being pulled. And then all she felt was a sudden heat.

_She snapped her eyes open and she was no longer in the motel bathroom, she was standing in some sort of cave. She looked over and there standing next to her was the dragon from their last case. Katie knew this was a vision when the monster looked past her. She walked to the edge of the cave and looked down and found the source of the heat, it was lava. They were in a volcano._

"Why are you hear?" Katie said looking over to the monster when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and noticed a dark haired woman floating from the lava, her white dress covered in blood. Her eyes seemed to glow red for an instant before she landed in front of the dragon.

_"Welcome" the dragon said holding out his hand to the woman. She just looked at his hand before turning back to him._

_"You kept me waiting" She replied as a smile graced her lips. "We have much to do"_

"Mother of all I presume" Katie said as she looked into the woman's eyes. Katie's stomach turned and she closed her eyes as the nauseous feeling worsened. She fell to her knees and opened her eyes finding herself back in the motel bathroom. She quickly crawled to the toilet.

"Something's wrong" Adam thought before walking over and knocking on the door. "Hey, Katie are you ok in there" he heard the toilet flush.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" he heard her call from the other side of the door. A few moments later the door opened, and she appeared, a bit paler than when she went in.

"You look like crap" Adam commented and Katie just looked at him.

"Well you try carrying a kid that only wants to make you throw your insides out every five minutes" Katie replied. "And then we'll see how you look"

"You're pregnant?" Isabel asked and Katie turned to her and nodded.

"Since when?" Ryan asked his voice a bit louder than intended. Everyone turned to him. "I mean this is news"

"Yeah, see what you miss when you don't call" Katie replied and he just shook his head.

"Whatever" Ryan replied. "So Abaddon, I'm guess you know something"

"You would guess right" Katie replied. "You three should take a seat" they looked at her confused, a bit of panic rising inside of him. "You're not going to like what I have to say" After a moment they each took a seat, Adam choosing to stay posted against the wall his arms folded across his chest. "Abaddon, isn't a thing, it's more of a place. It's actually the Hebrew meaning of hell" she said and they all just looked to her.

"Wait so these necklaces are the keys to hell?" Aiden asked.

"Not exactly" Katie replied. "The truth is there are two types of hell, there's the one they taught you in Sunday school, where your soul will go and yada, yada yada" Katie said taking a seat on the edge of the table across from them. "But then there is the place where the bad things go, the demons, and the vampires, when they die, they go to a special hell"

"Purgatory" Adam said and they all turned to him. "I heard you guys talking about it, but that's it isn't?"

"Yes" Katie said. "The those necklaces are the keys to opening purgatory"

"That's not good is it?" Ryan asked.

"No, especially since there are some pretty power demons out there looking to open that door" Katie replied. "And I fear that's what the dear mother is up to as well"

"Ok, so we don't connect the necklaces" Aiden replied. "Simple"

"No, it's not" Katie replied. "There are beings out there more stronger than you, who given then chance can and will get their hands on those necklaces, but that's not all they need"

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked.

"Those necklaces are the keys, but keys aren't what open doors, it's the person holding the keys that open the door" she sighed. "You three are those people"

"I don't get it" Ryan said standing to his feet. "If opening this door is so bad, why create keys and why choose us to open the door"

"In case we screw up" Isabel said and they turned to her. "I mean keys open things, but they also lock them, if that door opens, we're going to have to close it"

"Yeah, but that is a back up plan" Katie replied. "Our sole plan right now is to make sure that door doesn't open, because whether you close it or not, once it's open things are going to get out"

"What are you thinking?" Aiden asked and Katie ran her fingers through her hair.

"The three of you are going to have to say goodbye to each other" the room went quiet as they all shared glances with one another before turning back to Katie. "I know you three feel that connection to each other, hell I feel it too, and I know it's something none of you want, but you three are the true keys to this thing and having you together like this is too dangerous"

"You're right" Ryan said his voice a bit quiet. "If we're the ones who could set this thing off, then we gotta make it hard for 'em, and that means not giving them all the pieces to the puzzle"

"But it's not all the pieces is it?" Isabel asked looking over to Katie. "You're a part of this, where do you fit?"

"That I do not know" Katie replied looking over to Adam. "Hopefully I'll find out soon"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Well you know the story, I was God's vessel for a while, the thing is when I was back to being me, there were things missing" Katie said.

"Your memories?" Adam asked and she nodded.

"Not just memories, but for some reason I felt there were things I knew, but didn't" Katie replied. "Like they're sitting there on the edge of my brain, but there's something blocking it"

"What if we fail?" Aiden asked and they turned to him. It was question they all had been asking themselves. It was a question Katie asked herself all the time. What if the decisions we make aren't the right decisions? Katie could only think of one answer.

"If we mess up than we fix it" Katie replied. "Look I know none of you ask for this kind of responsibility, but the big guy obviously thinks you three are the ones to take it on"

"Where are we supposed to go?" Isabel asked and Katie turned her head to think, when suddenly an idea struck her.

"I have an idea" Katie replied standing from the desk.

Katie knew her plan would work with a bit of graveling, which is why she was currently pleading with her Goth friend.

"Please, Abby" Katie said her voice unusually whinny as she followed Abby around her lab.

"Look, Katie I love you, you know that, but the answer is still no" Abby replied stopping.

"And I get Abby that you're have bad experiences in the past, Tony told me about the whole Chip guy thing, but this is different" Katie said.

"How is this different?" Abby asked.

"Because this is me Bee, C'mon I know you, and I would bring someone here I knew you wouldn't like" Katie replied. Abby just looked over at her friend.

"Where is she?" Abby asked and Katie smiled before walking over to Abby's sliding door.

"C'mon Iz" Katie said and soon appeared the curly haired woman. She moved a bit cautiously as she entered the lab. "Abby this is Isabel Helm" Katie brought an arm around Isabel, pulling her closer to Abby. "Isabel, this is my bestest friend Abby Sciuto"

"Isabel" Abby said eying the woman, as she held out her hand to shake. Isabel glanced over to Katie who just nodded, before taking the Goth's hand. What she didn't expect was Abby squeezing her hand and pulling the woman close to her. "Quick, why should you be my assistant?"

"Uh, I majored in criminal science, graduated top of my class from NYU, and I work well under pressu" Isabel said. Abby continued to eye the woman, never loosening her grip.

"Do you know what a Caf Pow is?" Abby asked and Isabel looked at her confused.

"Uh, yeah, I practically lived off the things in college" Isabel replied. Abby glanced over to Katie who was wearing a smile.

"What I tell you?" Katie said.

"Fine, we'll give it try, but it's not my decision" Abby replied releasing the woman's hand. "I'll have to talk to Leon"

"Oh, and I'm sure you'll work your Sciuto charm" Katie replied before bringing her arms around her friend in a tight hug. "Thank you Bee"

"Yeah, yeah" Abby replied. "You just remember this, when you and Dean are choosing god parents" Katie just laughed before turning to Isabel.

"Ok, Is, so this place is really safe" Katie replied. "Abby is going to introduce you to the crew, and Gibbs already knows you're here, he's going to be looking out for you ok?" Isabel nodded. "He has a spare room for you, just until you save up for your own place"

"So a new job, new life" Isabel said. "Almost like a little piece of normal"

"Yeah, we take it where we can get it, right?" Katie asked and the woman nodded. "Ok, so I have to go, but you have my number, and trust me when I say that if you're ever in any danger, never hesitate to call ok?" Isabel nodded. Katie reached forward and lifted the necklace a bit from Isabel's neck. "And you may want to find a safe place to hide this, I'm not sure keeping it on you is the best idea" the woman nodded again. "Ok, well I guess I'll be off, much more people to place in witness protection"

"Hey" Abby said and Katie turned to her. "You sure you should be doing all this?" Katie looked at her confused. "I mean pregnant women are supposed to take it easy, not doing all of this running around"

"Abby I'm not doing anything dire" Katie replied. "I'm fine" she placed a kiss on her friend's cheek. "I'll talk to you later" Abby and Isabel watched as Katie disappeared.

"Well Isabel, first things first" Abby said turning to the woman. "I'm going to introduce you to my babies"

The moment Katie appeared in the room, Adam sighed in relief. Dean told him not to take his eyes off of her, but she insisted he stay her with Ryan and Aiden.

"Ok, who's next?" Katie asked. "I know a detective who could probably use an assistant" she said looking over to Ryan. She turned to Aiden. "And I sort of know this guy who owns a magic shop who wouldn't turn away a little extra help"

"No" Ryan said standing to his feet. "Look we get what you're trying to do, and maybe it's what Isabel needs, but not us" Aiden stood to his feet as well.

"I mean I've been on my own, on the road for a while now, I know how to keep my head low, and under the radar" Aiden said.

"Yeah, but you weren't a demon target before" Katie said. "Trust me I know how that feels and it helps to have people watching your back"

"It also puts those people in danger" Ryan said. "I know that from experience, and I'm not doing that again, I'll be fine by myself"

"Yeah, me too" Aiden replied.

"Well you're adults, so I can't force you into anything" Katie replied. "All I can do is tell you to be safe, and to always watch your back, and don't hesitate to call if you get into any trouble" they both nodded before gathering their things. Once they were all packed up Aiden and Ryan stood there for a moment, giving each other a final nod before walking out of the room, in opposite directions.

"You think this is going to work?" Adam asked walking over to Katie.

"I hope it does" Katie replied holding out her hand. "And right now that's all I got to go on" Adam took her hand and in an instant they were back at Bobby's. She looked up and spotted Bobby in the same spot they'd left him in, except there were a few more beer bottles than she remembered. "We're back" the older hunter just mumbled something under his breath. "Right" Katie took off her jacket before walking over to a stack of books Bobby hadn't gone through yet and took the one off the top before going to sit on the couch.

"Uh, did you guys need me to do anything?" Adam asked. Katie just smiled and gave him a polite shake of the head, while Bobby held up an empty beer bottle and gave it a shake. Adam just shook his head before heading to the kitchen.

"I think it's time me and Adam had a talk" Katie said out loud before turning to Bobby.

"I think you should wait for his brothers to get back before you talk to him" Bobby replied glancing over to her.

"That's why I have to do it" Katie said sitting the book down on the couch as Adam walked back in and handed Bobby his beer. "Adam" the young man turned to her. "I think we should talk" he looked at her confused.

"Ok, about what?" Adam asked walking over and taking a seat in the chair across from her.

"This life" Katie replied. "Hunting, the supernatural, is this the life that you want?" He looked over at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Don't really have a choice do I?" Adam asked. "I'm locked in rather I like it or not"

"No you're not" Katie replied. "You have a choice, whether this is what you want to do or if you would at least like to try giving normal a chance"

"What do Sam and Dean think?" Adam asked and Katie just glanced over to Bobby before turning back to him.

"Sam and Dean don't know I'm asking you this" Katie replied. "I'm just not sure they would be thrilled with the idea of you leaving"

"Then why are you asking me this?" Adam asked. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes" Katie replied to young man's surprise. "But not because I don't like you or anything like that, but because this life is not the life people should be forced into, this isn't a life that should be decided for you" she sighed. "It's something I'm going to have to deal with, with my own child, but now we're going to do this with you. So I ask you again, is this the life you want if it is, fine, we'll train you up and you'll be one hell of a hunter, but if you don't we'll understand, and I'll personally take every measure necessary to help you get the life you always wanted, and make sure you get to live it, without any interference from the supernatural"

Adam was quiet as he looked at Katie. He hadn't know the woman for very long, but had a feeling that she meant every word that she said. He glanced over to Bobby who was watching them, also waiting on a response before turning back to Katie.

"You mind if I get back to you?" Adam asked and Katie nodded.

"Sure, take your time" Katie replied grabbing the book beside her and cracking it open. Adam nodded before standing to his feet and walking outside. "You know that was the right thing to do."

"Yeah, I do" Bobby replied looking back to his book. "Let's just hope his brothers feel the same way"

"_Hush little baby don't say a word" a voice sang. Katie opened her eyes and found herself in a dim lit nursery. "Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird" she turned trying to locate the source of the voice but couldn't find it. "And if that mocking bird don't sing" Katie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She whipped around and there sitting in a rocking chair was her, the woman from her vision. It was the mother of all. "Mama's gonna let you kill the whole damn thing" _

"_How are you here?" Katie asked. _

"_You've been a very bad girl" The mother said standing to her feet, a tight bundle close to her chest. "You've been hurting my babies" _

"_How are you here!" Katie snapped. _

"_You of all people should should know" she replied, gently rocking the bundle. "You've been hurting my children" _

"_Well your children have been sort of wreaking havoc on innocent people, so I figured they deserved it" Katie replied. _

"_Now is that anyway to treat your family" the mother replied and Katie looked at her confused. The woman moved to stand directly in front of her. "A mother's love knows, no bounds, and I really hate when people hurt my children" Katie looked down at the bundle in the woman's arms and saw nothing but snakes intertwined with each other. "Maybe a little taste of your own medicine, will do the trick" the next thing Katie felt was the woman's hand shoving into her stomach and feeling the most excruciating pain she'd ever felt before. Katie looked down at the woman's hand, before looking back up to the woman's face. "There are no limits to what I will do for my children, you should remember that" _

Katie jumped from Bobby's couch her breaths quick. Her hand moved to her stomach, which was unharmed.

"Hey" Adam said coming from the kitchen, he walked over to her. "Are you ok" Katie looked at him trying to steady her breath. Adam placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're shaking, what's wrong?"

"Bad… Dream" Katie let out. They both turned when they heard the front door open, and in walked Bobby.

"What happened?" Bobby asked looking between Adam and Katie.

"Nothing" Katie replied before moving past the men and heading upstairs. The moment Katie was in her room, she closed the door behind her and leaned her back against it. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. "I know you can hear me, and I think you should know that threatening my child was the biggest mistake you ever made" she opened her eyes before heading to the bathroom. After showering and changing into her pajamas, she piled her books across the bed and did what she did best… read. There were way too many unanswered questions, and she just hoped that she'd find some answers somewhere. She was in the middle of reading when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me. Did I wake you?" Dean asked. _

Katie looked over at her clock to see that it read midnight. She didn't know it was that late.

"Actually no" Katie replied taking off her reading glasses and rubbing her eyes. "I'm channeling my inner Sam, I've been researching"

"_So, are you ok?" Dean asked. _

She could hear in his voice that he knew something was up.

"You talked to Adam already didn't you?" Katie asked.

"_Fine, yeah I did" Dean replied. "He said something about a nightmare, said you looked freaked out, so what's up?" _

"It was just a dream" Katie replied. She knew it was a lie and she hated saying it, but it would only make him worry and she wanted to know everything before she told him. "Nothing else"

"_Are you sure, because if it was something else, you can tell me" Dean replied. _

"I know" Katie said. She stood from the bed and walked over to look out of the window. "So, how's the case going"

"_We're still trying to find a connection between these missing girls" Dean sighed. "Oh, but the more interesting news, turns out Sam and dear old grandpa worked a case here" _

"That's it" Katie said. "Bristol, Rhode Island, I can't believe I forgot, Sam and Samuel went there about some missing guys, he called me to see if I wanted to join, but I declined, me and Grandpa Sam weren't really hunting buddies"

"_Yeah, well I'm learning a lot about my brother" Dean replied. "Apparently soulless Sammy was a playboy" she heard him sighed. _

"What's with the noise, you missing the single life?" Katie asked. "Different woman, different town"

"_Only when you're in one of your moods" Dean replied with a laugh. _

"Do you really think I won't pop in just to kick your ass?" Katie asked unable to fight her own laugh. "Because I maybe tired but I will do it"

"_Calm down, I'm kidding princess" Dean replied. "You're enough woman for me" _

"Better answer" Katie replied. They were silent for a moment. "So, did Adam tell you about our little trip"

"_No" Dean replied. "What trip, you weren't supposed to leave Bobby's" _

"We were only gone for a while, and Adam was with me to make sure I didn't get into any trouble" Katie replied.

"_Where did you go?" Dean asked. _

"To find my three little pigs" Katie replied. "They were arrested and needed someone to bail them out"

"_And that person was you?" Dean asked. _

Katie just shook her head. She knew Dean would love nothing more than for her to stay locked up in a nice safe box.

"Dean, look they called for help and I went" Katie replied. "There was no fighting, no demons, no danger"

"_Yeah, yeah" Dean replied. "I just would like to know where you are when I'm not with you, so maybe a little heads up would've been nice" _

"Fine, maybe I shouldn't have been so sneaky" Katie replied. "But I know you, and the moment I told you, you'd overreact and yell and scream and pout and in the end I still would've gone" she shrugged her shoulders. "I was just avoiding all the extra crap"

"_I do not pout" Dean replied and Katie smiled. "Just next time tell me where you're going, ok?" _

"Fine" Katie replied. "You guys should hurry back though, I found some interesting news from my little visit"

"_What kind of news?" Dean asked. _

"Nothing that I can discuss over the phone" Katie replied.

"_It's that serious?" Dean asked. _

"You have no idea babe" Katie said. "Look you guys just try to wrap up this case, and get back her ok?"

"_Alright" Dean replied. "And when you hang up this phone, get some sleep, for my kid's sake" _

"Yes sir" Katie replied. "Good night Mr. Winchester, I love you"

"_Goodnight Mrs. Winchester, and I love you too." Dean replied before hanging up the phone. _

The next morning Katie stumbled down stairs in her pajamas. She walked into the kitchen to find Adam sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Nice hair" Katie said noticing Adam's bed hair. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbing a bowl. She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and took a seat across from the young man.

"You should talk" Adam replied looking over at Katie's hair that was a bit wild as well. Katie just glared at him before pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"So, did you have time to think about our talk?" Katie asked and Adam nodded.

"Yeah" Adam replied. "You know what's crazy is that before all of this, it was just me and my mom" he dropped his spoon in his bowl. "And we would talk about my future and what I was going to do"

"And I'm guessing hunting demons wasn't it" Katie replied.

"No" Adam replied. "She always said that I was going to do something great, maybe a doctor or a lawyer or something"

"You can still have that" Katie said. "I was serious before, if you want that life I'll help you with whatever, I mean you wouldn't have to worry about money or anything"

"It all sounds good, but there's just one problem" Adam replied. "I know too much, I mean how can you go about your life knowing all of this, sort makes being normal impossible"

"It doesn't make normal impossible" Katie replied. "Just a challenge, and our family isn't ones to turn from a challenge"

"I'm also finding that we're not ones to run from a fight either" Adam replied.

"So is that it?" Katie asked. "You're choosing to stay?"

"Yeah" Adam replied. "Family sticks together, right?"

"Right" Katie said before going back to eating her cereal. Katie was eating her cereal when she spotted a small spider crawling on the floor.

"You alright?" Adam asked noticing Katie's stare. She turned back to him.

"Yeah" she replied standing to her feet and running back up the stairs. She remembered what Sam said he was hunting those months before and figured that's probably what they were hunting now. It was an Arachine, a spider like demon. Katie quickly called Dean and told him, what she remembered, hoping it would help them finally solve the case.

The rest of the day Kati spent her day waiting for Dean to call her. She was starting to worry after hours and still no call. Adam watching from the couch as she paced back and forth her phone gripped tightly in her hand.

"You're gonna walk a hole in my floor" Bobby said looking up from his desk.

"Something's wrong" Katie said. "He should've called by now"

"You know how it goes" Bobby replied. "I'm sure he'll call you soon"

"Yeah, because-" Katie stopped her phone slipping from her hands and dropping to the floor.

"Katie" Adam said standing to his feet. He walked over to her as she continued to stare into space.

"Girl, say something!" Bobby snapped standing to his feet.

"Sam" Katie whispered before collapsing. Adam was there to catch her before she hit the floor. Both men looked down into Katie's open eyes, as she stared back to them with nothing but emptiness behind her eyes.

It was the heat she noticed first. It was the heat that told her where she was. She turned and there was Sam, his body covered in flames. He turned to her, the pain evident in his eyes before he let out a scream.

"SAM!" Katie screamed reaching out her hands to him.

* * *

**A/N: Crazy right? I wonder what's going to happen next...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Fear and guilt in the same room won't be the best thing for our favorite couple.**


	15. Choose

**A/N: Another chapter for you fine folks, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"She's burning up" Adam panicked. He looked back up to Bobby. "What do we do?" Bobby just looked down at the woman. He had no idea what to do. "Bobby, what-"

They heard her exhale and they both looked back down to see her blinking as she sat up from the floor.

"Go get her some water" Bobby said. Adam nodded before running to the bathroom. "What the hell just happened?" Katie looked back up to him trying to catch her breath. Adam was running back with a glass of water in his hands. He handed it to Katie, who took it graciously, the liquid helping her cool off. "Hey, what happened?" Katie looked back up to him.

"I don't know" Katie replied. She turned to Adam who looked at her, his eyes filled with concern.

The next morning Katie sat on the edge her bed, waiting. The moment her phone rang, she quickly answered.

"Hello?" she answered. "Dean?"

"_Yeah, it me" _

"Thank goodness" Katie sighed. "Where the hell have you been, I've been worried sick"

"_Look, I'm sorry, I meant to call but with that Arachine, things got crazy" Dean replied. _

"Where's Sam, is he ok?" Katie asked. "Does he remember?"

"_Wait, what?" Dean asked. "How did you know, he said he remembered being here with Samuel" _

"I mean being in hell Dean, does he remember?" Katie asked.

"_I don't thinks so" Dean replied turning to see his brother leaning along side the impala. "Look after the case, he passed out, it was weird" _

"Passed out" Katie replied standing to her feet. "How does he seem now?"

"_Fine, he freaked me out but when he came to he seemed fine" Dean replied. "Why, what do you know?" _

"That's just it, I don't know anything" Katie replied. "Nothing makes any sense right now" she ran her fingers through her hair. "Are you guys on your way back"

"_Actually, I got a call from a friend" Dean replied. _

"Dean-"

"Look, I promise _after_ this one, we'll be back" Dean said. "We're heading to New Jersey, and then we're back"

"So is this how it's going to be Dean?" Katie asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Because I told you, I did not want to sit at home, while you're out there, I was supposed to be there with you"

"_Princess, look at Bobby's I know you're safe" Dean said. "And when I'm not with you, I want to know you're safe" _

"That's what I want Dean!" Katie snapped. "And when you go an entire day, without calling me, I don't know you're safe!"

"_And I said I was sorry!" Dean snapped back. "Look, I don't want to argue about this, I'll talk to you later." _

And with that he hung up the phone. Katie angrily tossed her phone on the bed as she shook her head. She turned when the phone rang. Katie stared at it for a moment before answering it.

"What!" She snapped.

"_Well who spit in your cheerios?" Abby replied as Katie sighed. "What's wrong?" _

"Nothing, Dean's just being a jerk" Katie replied.

"_Is he really being a jerk or are the voices in your head telling you that he's being a jerk" Abby replied. _

"And what does that mean?" Katie snapped.

"_It mean sweetie that sometimes you're a bit certifiable" Abby replied. "Combine that with the circus going on in your body because of the baby and you're this close to going postal" _

"So you're taking his side?" Katie asked. "And here I was thinking you were my friend, guess I was wrong"

"_Hey, the only side I'm taking is my niece or nephew" Abby replied. "He or she is the only one I'm thinking about so, make up with your husband and stop stressing out the kid" _

"Was there a reason you called Abby?" Katie asked. "Or did you just get the sudden urge to call and lecture me?"

"_I called assuming you would want an update on your girl" Abby replied. _

Katie took a seat on the end of the bed.

"How's she doing?" Katie asked.

"_Well she's still a bit quiet, but everyone seems to be taking to her" Abby replied. "Especially Tony" _

"Abby, don't let Anthony Dinozzo anywhere near that girl" Katie said and Abby laughed.

"_Don't worry I've already told our favorite senior agent to stay away from my assistant" _

"Thanks again for doing this Abby" Katie said. "I know this isn't something you want to do"

"_Don't thank me" Abby replied. "What's family for" _

"so where is she now?" Katie asked.

"_Oh, she filling out some paper work" Abby replied. "There is much to do to work for NCIS" _

"Ok, well give me a call later to let me know how she's doing" Katie said.

"_Will do my favorite witch" Abby replied. "And follow my advice, make up with your husband" _

"Yeah, yeah" Katie said before hanging up her phone.

She spent the rest of the day waiting for him to call, but hour after hour past and still nothing. She was going crazy, with worry, and anger. She finally had, had enough.

"Ok" Katie said walking into Bobby's den. Bobby and Adam both looked up to her. "I'm going" Adam stood to his feet. "Alone"

"But Dean-"

"I know what Dean said" Katie replied. "And I don't care" she walked over to grab her jacket slipping it on. "Plus I'm actually going to see Dean any ways, so you shouldn't worry so much"

"Is everything alright?" Adam asked and Katie looked over to him as she grabbed her bag.

"Well your brother is being a jerk" Katie said. "And I'd like to tell it to him face to face" she sighed. "I'll be back later" and with that she was gone.

"I wouldn't worry myself kid" Bobby said looking back down to his book. Adam turned to him. "Those two are too crazy to even try to understand"

Katie appeared in the motel room, but there was no one there. She heard the toilet flushed and looked up to see Sam coming out. He stopped when he saw her, clearly surprised.

"Katie, what- uh, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as Katie tossed her bag on the bed.

"I'm looking for Dean" Katie replied. "We have a lot to talk about?" she looked around the room. "where is he, getting food?" Sam didn't say anything and she turned back to him. "Sam, what's going on, where's Dean?"

"He's not here?" Sam replied, not completely lying but not completely telling the truth either.

"I see that Sam" Katie said. Something was definitely up. "Where is he?"

"He got a call, and had to leave for a while" Sam said and Katie looked at him confused.

"A call?" Katie replied. Who would call Dean? Who would it be for him to leave in the middle of a case, and that's when it hit her. "Lisa" Sam noticed as her expression change and went over to her, but she held a hand. "I'm fine" Her mind drifted to a dream, she'd forgotten about.

"_You see" Crowley whispered. "He has no idea where he is, he sees none of this" the demon clapped his hands and two doors appeared. Dean turns to the doors marked one and two. "Now he must choose" he chuckled. "The entertainment comes from down there" the demon pointed to a table lined with demons as crowds of people were gathered around. "A little wager is good for the blood." He turned back to the stage. "Those doors hold the man's possible futures, one with an old girlfriend and a kid he's grown to think of as his own, the other with a witch he met way back when and now has knocked up" the demon turned around. "Which door do you think he'll choose?"_

"Maybe the decision wasn't so hard" Katie said looking over to a confused Sam. She grabbed her bag.

"Wait, wait" Sam said. "You can't just leave, look he got an emergency call from Ben, and he just went to check it out"

"You know he hasn't called at all" Katie replied. "I mean he has a pregnant wife, and he hasn't called once to check on me, and there's an emergency call about his ex and he's gone" she brought her bag over her shoulder.

"Look, I'm sure if you just wait for him-" Katie noticed the papers on the desk.

"You're still working the case?" Katie asked and Sam nodded. "Alone?" he nodded again. She sighed before throwing her bag on the bed. "I'm helping"

"No, no, and no" Sam replied. "Dean would kill me, you're definitely not doing this"

"Yes I am" Katie replied walking over to the paper. She picked up a picture of a mannequin. "What's with the mannequin?" Sam didn't say anything and she turned to face. "Seriously Sam, I'm just here to help, I'm not about to go chase demons with you"

"Fine, I'm thinking it's a vengeful spirit may have possessed the mannequin" Sam replied walking over to her. "The only thing is there was another disappearance two towns over, which puts a kink in my theory unless ghosts can cross county lines"

"Yeah, well we've seen our share of impossible to not at least consider this" Katie replied. "You find any connection between the victims?"

"A janitor" Sam replied. "He worked at both the college and the factory, I was going to go over and talk with him"

"Do you want me to come?" Katie asked and Sam just gave her a look. "I didn't think so, well fine, go have your fun while I stay here and see if I can find anything about your spirit" Sam just nodded before going to grab his suit jacket. He was about to leave when he stopped and turned back to her.

"Katie" she turned to him. "About Dean-"

"No" Katie replied. "Only excuses I want to hear, have to come from him" he just nodded. "Be careful Sam" he nodded once more before turning and leaving. Katie just dropped the papers on the table before taking a seat on the edge of one of the beds.

"_Let's hear it for the birthday boy!" Katie turned at the voice. She'd spent the entire evening hanging in the corner of the bar, watching him. It was Dean's birthday, and she couldn't take it any longer, she needed to see him. She thought this would make the pain in her heart hurt less, but it didn't, it made it worse. _

"_Oh there it is!" another voice said and Katie turned to see Lisa walking with a birthday cake topped with a few lit candles. "Happy birthday to you!" they all sang. Katie felt a tear stream down her cheek as she watched him. His friends had finished singing and they now watched as Dean stared over the candles. She wondered what he was wishing for. _

"_Make a wish Dean" Lisa said and Dean looked over to her and smiled. That's when Katie felt her heart break a little more. She stood from the stool and turned and headed for the door. She was so distracted that she didn't even see the person walking in, and bumped into them. _

"_Oh, I'm so sorry" Katie mumbled before walking past them out of the bar_.

"What if he did choose baby?" Katie said placing a hand over her stomach. "What if he finally realized that being with them, would be much easier than being with us?" She shook her head and walked over to the table. She hoped focusing on this case would distract her from her own life. "Rose Brown" she picked up a picture of the girl. "How are you in two different towns?" Katie stared at the picture for a moment. "Your remains are here, so there has to be something else you're tied to that was in the college, and the factory, but what?"

Katie spent the rest of the night trying to answer that question, but couldn't find one. It was about eleven pm when she decided to call it night, and curled up on one of the beds. The moment she laid her head down, she knew it was Dean's, the smell of his aftershave lingered on the pillow. She pulled the pillow close to her before drifting asleep.

Sam came in a couple of hours later after finding out where Rose's body was buried, he'd burned the remains, and was really hoping this was over. When he walked in he noticed Katie asleep on Dean's bed and sighed. He quietly moved to the bathroom, taking out his cell phone after closing the door.

"_This is_ _Dean's other other cell, so you must know what to do."_ Dean's voice mail said and Sam sighed.

"Yeah it's me, look something's happened, Katie's here and well she knows where you are" Sam replied. "And she's not happy, so please as soon as you get this message call her ok?" Sam hung up his phone before going to take a shower.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word" Katie heard a familiar voice sing. This time Katie turned to the source of the voice immediately. "Mama's gonna-" _

"_Oh, please spare the dramatics" Katie snapped walking over and grabbing the bundle of snakes snatching them from the woman's hands and tossing them on the floor. "Look this is my head, and you may be very old but I think there's something you should know" _

"_And what's that?" the mother asked. _

"_My head is definitely full" Katie said before reaching out a hand, a bright light shining from it and before she knew it the woman was gone. _

"_C'mon one more time" she heard a voice say. She'd know that voice from anywhere, it was Dean's. _

"_There's no point, I suck and I'll always suck" she heard a boy's voice. She followed the sound of the voices to the window in the nursery. When she looked out she spotted Dean, and he was playing a game of catch with Ben. _

"_Hey, don't say suck" Dean replied baseball glove in his hand. "You just need a little practice that's all, so throw the ball again, this time keep your elbow above your shoulder" Ben tossed the ball and it landed right into Dean's glove. _

"_I did it!" Ben said excited. _

"_That was awesome sweetie" Katie turned at the new voice, and saw Lisa. She walked down the stairs of her porch and walked to stand beside Dean. "Go get cleaned up for dinner" _

"_Can we play some more after dinner?" Ben asked. _

"_Of course kid" Dean replied. The boy just smiled before running into the house. _

"_You're really good with him" Lisa said moving to stand in front of Dean. _

"_Well he's a good kid" Dean replied slipping off the baseball glove. "And I don't really like kids" Lisa laughed bringing her arms around Dean's neck as his arms moved to her waist. _

_Katie felt her heart breaking as she watched her husband and this other woman. _

"_Wake up Katie" she said to herself, but it didn't help. She found herself forced to watch them, until there was another sharp pain, except this one came from her stomach. _

Katie shot up from the bed, cradling her stomach as the pain seemed to get worse. She looked over to the other bed, but it was empty.

"Sam!" Katie screamed, but she didn't get a reply. She stood from the bed, looking for her phone. The pain, along with her nerves caused her to collapse to the floor. The only thoughts that were running through her mind, was that this was it, she was losing the baby. "Sam!" she screamed. She felt tears streaming down her face. "Dean" it came out as more of a whisper. She needed him right now, and he wasn't there, he was with another woman. She felt another sharp pain and she whimpered in pain.

And then the pain stopped. She sat there for a minute just to see if it would come back, but it didn't. She quickly made her way to her feet and headed to the bathroom.

It didn't take long for her to show up at the hospital and demand that someone see her so she could make sure her baby was alright. The next hour past by so quickly as she was seen by the doctor and then told she could get dressed. She now sat in the doctor's office waiting for the old man to arrive with her test results. Katie nervously bounced her feet as she gripped her phone in her hand. She'd already called Dean, but only got his answering machine. Leaving a message seemed out of the question, seeing as she didn't know where to begin and was afraid she'd scare him half to death with anything she said at the moment. It also upset her that he didn't answer his phone. He was the husband of a pregnant woman, a witch who's the number one target on a lot of demon and angel hit lists at the moment, and his phone was not on. Katie was torn from her thoughts when the door to the office opened and in walked the doctor. The man moved to sit behind his desk, a manila folder in hand.

"So is everything alright?" Katie asked impatiently. "Is my baby alright?"

"Like I said after your exam Mrs. Carlson" The doctor replied. Even after all this time Katie still hadn't updated many of her formal documents with her new last name. Her and Dean had been hesitant seeing as the last name Winchester seemed to raise some flags among government agencies. "Everything with your baby seems fine, the only reason I can think of that could've caused the pain would be stress" Katie looked at him confused. "Have you been under in any stress lately?"

"You could say that" Katie replied thinking of all the things that were going on. With Sam and Adam and this purgatory thing, with the necklaces, and the war between the angels and probably many more that haven't happened yet. "So you're saying the stress could've done this"

"Yes, Stress during pregnancy causes higher levels of cortisol and adrenaline in the fetus' bloodstream" The doctor stated. " Which is definitely not good for your baby especially not in this time of your pregnancy"

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Its just the first trimester carries the highest risk of miscarriage" the doctor replied and Katie dropped her head. Why wasn't Dean here, she needed him. "Look, Mrs. Carlson I don't want to scare you but right now you are your baby's source of living, so if you want a healthy baby you're going to have to cut the stress out of your life or at least find a way to manage it better"

"Right" Katie said lifting her head. "Thank you doctor" Katie stood to her feet.

"Oh, I see in your file that you don't have a primary OB/GYN listed" the doctor said.

"That's because I don't have one" Katie replied. "Its just we move around so much that we've never had time to find one"

"Well I would suggest you do" the doctor said. "Coming to see a doctor only when something is wrong could be very harmful for the baby, you want to have check ups just as a prevention measure" Katie nodded as the man pulled out a piece of paper. "Here I've written down a list of very good doctors I think you'll like, go over the list with your husband and see which one would be the best fit"

"Thank you doctor, I will do that" Katie said taking the piece of paper. She glanced down at the list before folding it and slipping it into her bag.

"Have a good day Mrs. Carlson" The doctor said.

"You too" Katie replied before turning and walking out of the office. The moment her feet touched the hallway she headed for the bathroom. After checking to make sure it was empty she took out her cellphone. She stared at it for a long moment, debating whether to call him or not. She knew any conversation would only upset her right now, and that's something she didn't want. She stuffed the phone back into her pocket. She sighed closing her eyes and when she opened them, she found herself in the far corner of the bustling NCIS building. She walked out and headed straight into the bull pen. Tony, the only agent there, looked up when she walked in.

"Kitty, what a wonderful surprise" Tony said smiling over to the woman. She walked past him without a word until she reached Gibbs' desk.

"Where is Jet?" Katie asked turning around to face the agent.

"He's up in MTAC" Tony said standing to his feet. "Why, is everything alright?"

"Yeah" Katie replied. "I just- I guess I needed to talk to him" she shook her head and was about to walk out of the pen when Tony grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what's up?" Tony asked. "You're not looking so good" she plastered on a tight smile and looked up at the man.

"I'm good Tony" Katie replied. "Just tell the man, I was looking for him" Tony dropped his hand and watched her walked out of the bull pen.

"What's up Tony?" Tony turned to see McGee moving to take a seat at his desk.

"Katie, was here" Tony replied turning back around, but she was nowhere in sight. "She was looking for Gibbs"

"Was everything alright?" McGee asked and Tony turned back to him.

"She said it was" Tony replied. "But I'm not convinced" Tony walked out of the work area and jogged up the stairs. Once reaching the doors of MTAC, he leaned his head forward for the retina scan. Once the doors opened he walked down the stairs where he found Gibbs standing next to the director. "Uh Boss?" Gibbs turned to the senior agent before walking over to him.

"This better be important Dinnozzo" Gibbs whispered over.

"It's Katie, boss" Tony said and this caught Gibbs' attention. "She was here, she was looking for you"

"Well is she alright?" Gibbs asked and Tony shrugged.

"She said she was but I'm not so sure" Tony replied. "I think something is wrong" Gibbs nodded before walking back over to the director.

Katie ended up outside of a door she never thought she'd see again. Not that she didn't want to, but because what lied behind the door would only open up something she wasn't ready to face. She lifted a finger and rang the door bell. In a matter of seconds the door swung open and there appeared Linda Carlson.

"Katherine?" Linda said. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, mom" Katie said. "Well" she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm freaking out right now and I somehow ended up here" Linda looked at her for a moment before moving aside and letting her in. The two sat at the kitchen table, each holding a cup of tea. This was new territory for the both of them. Katie never really had one of those epic mother daughter talks and Linda was a bit lost as well.

"So, what happened?" Linda asked and Katie looked over to her and sighed. "Is it the baby?"

"I thought it was" Katie said looking back down to her cup. "Today I thought I was losing my baby and it scared me to death" she looked back up to her mother and chuckled. "I was sitting in some ratty motel room alone, and I could've lost everything"

"Oh, my" Linda whispered. "Is the baby-"

"No" Katie said. "The baby is fine, healthy" she nodded. "I went to see a doctor and he told me that sometimes stress can affect not only me but the baby as well"

"Well everything is fine" Linda replied. "that's good"

"It would be, if everything was fine" Katie said. "Everything just keeps coming at me, I mean I can't catch a break even now when I desperately need one for the sake of my child"

"Well, where is Dean in all of this?" Linda asked and Katie chuckled.

"Good question, where is Dean?" Katie replied. "He left a couple of days ago on a job, and instead of coming right back home, he found another job and when I went to find him to tell him off he wasn't where he was supposed to be"

"Where was he?" Linda asked and Katie shook her head and turned to look out glass doors that gave her the perfect view of the large backyard.

"He was with his old girlfriend" Katie said. "His very pretty ex girlfriend and her adorable kid" she turned back to her mother. "The same pair I shipped him off to live with when-" –she stopped herself. She was liking this being open with her mother, but telling her that God came to earth and used her body as his vessel, maybe a little much for the woman to grasp. "When I needed to leave"

"So now you think he's decided to go back to them?" Linda asked.

"It makes sense" Katie replied. "I mean who in their right mind would choose a life with a witch who has made more enemies than friends, who seems to get in to trouble in the blink of an eye, who-" she shook her head. "She really pretty mom, and she's smart and she's- she's normal" Katie felt a warm tear fall down her cheek. "How can I compete with that?" Linda looked down at her tea and smiled.

"When I first met your father there was this girl" Linda said. "Marie Sue Baker" she chuckled. "I swear the woman was created in a lab or something because she was perfect" Linda shook her head. "I mean she was beautiful and smart, her family was wealthy and everyone and I mean everyone knew that she wanted no one other than Robert Carlson" Katie stared back at her mother surprised. "But he didn't want her" Linda chuckled looking back up at her daughter. "I mean here I was the daughter of a factory worker and a housewife, and I was just some plain girl and for some reason he wanted me" Katie smiled as she wiped the tear from her eye. "I once asked him why he chose me over Marie and I will never forget his answer"

"What did he say?" Katie asked.

"When he pictured his future and the person who would share that future he wanted someone who could always seem to take his breath away" Linda replied with a smile. "Someone whose smile lit up his heart" she chuckled. "Your father was no poet, but he certainly had a way with words" Linda reached out and did what neither one of them expected, and that was take her daughter's hand. "You are special, and I guess sometimes you reminded me of Marie, but you're not" she sighed. "I've seen you grow up with a lot of people against you, including me, and I've seen you become someone great despite them" she smiled. "So no you may not be normal, but that is what makes you, well you, and if Dean decides that he doesn't want you, then screw him" Katie laughed at her mother's language. The Linda Carlson she knew was pristine and proper and never used such language. The woman in front of her, well she'd never seen this woman before.

"Thanks mom" Katie replied. "I really needed to hear that" and Katie stood to her feet and did something neither one of them expected, she hugged her mother.

"You're welcome" Linda said and Katie pulled from the hug. "Now, you've had a very long day, you should get some rest"

"I think you're right" Katie said.

"Well head up to your room" Linda replied. "I'll clean up here" Katie nodded before turning and heading to her room.

It was the wee hours of the morning when her phone rang, waking her from a very good sleep. She reached over grabbing her phone from her bedside table and flipping it open, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

_"Hey" It was Dean. "It's me, I'm at Bobby's and you're not, where are you?"_

"I'm not at Bobby's" Katie replied knowing her vague answer would only irritate him.

_"I know that" Dean replied. "Where exactly are you?"_

"I'm at my mother's house" Katie replied sitting up from the bed. She looked over to the clock and was surprised that it read, four thirty am. "And I was sleeping, so if that is all you wanted I'm hanging up now"

_"Wait" Dean said. "Look I talked to Sam and I know you know I went to Lisa's but it's not what you think"_

"I know"

_"Ben called and, wait, you know?" Dean asked._

"Yeah, Sam told me that Ben called you with an emergency and that you went to make sure everything was alright" Katie replied. "Is everything alright?"

_"Yeah, he was just a little upset that his mom was dating and thought that if I came…" Dean trailed off._

"Things could go back to the way they were" Katie finished. "So what about you?"

_"What about me?" Dean asked._

"C'mon Dean there is a reason I haven't heard from you in the past twenty four hours" she stood to her feet. "Just like there is a reason you didn't tell me that you were going to Lisa's house"

_"It's not like that" Dean replied._

Katie shook her head before snapping the phone closed. Dean heard the line end and looked down to the phone.

"Then what is it like Dean?" Dean turned to see his wife standing behind him. They were standing outside and it was a bit chilly.

"We should go inside" Dean said walking over to her but she held up her hands to stop him.

"Dean, no answer the question" Katie said and he just looked at her. "Ok, then how about I answer it for you" she crossed her arms over her chest. "You felt guilty, Ben's probably been calling you for a while now, and you thought it may have been Lisa, so you avoided the calls, until you thought that something may have been wrong" She kept her eyes trained on him trying to read his emotions. "And you told yourself that you were going to make sure that they were alright, and I honestly believe that was your intentions"

"It was" Dean replied. "Look I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of nothing"

"Because it's not nothing Dean" Katie replied. "I mean I could care less about you going to make sure they were safe, hell if I knew I would've made you go"

"Then what's the problem?" Dean asked.

"Dean you didn't tell me" Katie said. "You didn't tell me because you felt guilty" He turned from her eyes and that was enough to tell her that she was right. "You felt guilty because of what that place represents, the life you'll never have" Dean turned back to her and opened his mouth to say something but she held up a hand stopping him. "And I get it, life would be so much easier there with Lisa and Ben, that's part of the reason I sent you there" she looked down to the ground. "I wanted to give you the life you needed" she felt the lump in her throat as she lifted her eyes back to his. "The life I could never give you" she sighed shaking her head. "I mean there, there was always the chance to get out of this life, and with me, that's just not an option" she chuckled as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. "It was probably funny the moment you realized that you really married a witch, huh?" she brought her eyes to his.

"Katie-"

"Dean I love you more than-" she couldn't explain how hard it was to say this. "There is a baby who will be here in a couple of months, and he or she will never feel what I am feeling right now"

"What are you saying?" Dean asked taking a step forward.

"I'm saying Dean, that this is your life and your future and it's something that should not be decided for you by anyone but you" Katie said. "You should not have to feel guilty for the life you want, I would never let that happen to you" she placed a hand on the side of his cheek. "So I'm letting you choose the life you want, and it will be the life that you want, without any outside input, no guilt, and no obligations" Dean remained silent and the silence was killing her. She wanted him to tell her that she was wrong, she needed to hear him tell her that all he needed was her and that this life, this life with her and their child was enough. But all she got was silence. She dropped her hand to her side and stepped back. "The only thing I've ever wanted for you was to be happy, and you will only be happy Dean when you face the truth and decide what life you want for yourself" There was still just silence. She dropped her head and shook it. "I don't know what else to say here, so I'm going to leave" with a final nod she was gone.

Dean stood there mentally kicking himself. He should've said something, but he didn't because deep down he knew that it was true. He never wanted to admit it but, there was a part of him that always wondered what if would feel like if he actually could have the normal life. Even though he was never truly happy in his year with Lisa and Ben, there were moments that he was just a guy. There weren't any demons he had to fight, there weren't any demons on his ass, he was just a guy. Don't get him wrong, he love his wife, more that even he can't seem to understand, but he knows that because of who she is, that dream of being just a guy is just that, a dream. He can't imagine a day when there won't be demons hunting her, or even imagine a day where she wouldn't find someone who needed her help.

"Hey" Dean was snapped out of his thoughts by his brother. He turned and watched as Sam walked down the stairs of Bobby's porch. "Did she answer?"

"Yeah" Dean answered his voice uncharacteristically quiet. As Sam walked closer he noticed the look on his brother's face and knew something was wrong.

"What happen?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head. "Dean, what happen?"

"She left" Dean replied and Sam looked at him confused. "She left and I didn't stop her"

"I don't understand" Sam said. "What do you mean she left, is this about the whole Lisa thing, I mean it was nothing" Dean turned back to his brother. "Right?" Dean remained quiet and Sam sighed turning his gave from his brother. "So what, you want to be with Lisa now?"

"No" Dean snapped. "It's nothing like that"

"Then tell me what's going on Dean" Sam said. "Talk to me"

"She was right" Dean said. "I mean yeah, when I got the 911 from Ben, I went to make sure everything was ok"

"But" Sam asked knowing there was a, "but" in there somewhere.

"But that's not all it was" Dean replied. "I guess I wanted to see it again, that life, the one I could never have"

"Except you had that life Dean" Sam said. "For a whole year, and you said it yourself that it never felt right" Sam shook his head. "So what has changed now?"

"Everything Sam!" Dean snapped. He ran a hand through his hair and turned his back. "Maybe I just realized what my life is going to be"

"Because of Katie?" Sam asked. "What because she's a witch?" Dean just sighed. "I don't get, you knew all of this before you married her"

"I don't know what you want me to say" Dean said shaking his head before turning his back to his brother.

"I just want you to think about what you're doing before you lose everything you've worked so hard to get" Sam said. "Look I can't imagine what you must be feeling now, especially with a baby on the way, but make sure whatever you decide is the best decision" Sam stood there for a moment waiting for Dean to say something, but he didn't. Sam sighed before turning and walking back into Bobby's house.

"So is she ok?" Sam was hit with the question as soon as he entered the house. Adam watched impatiently as Sam sighed moving to the kitchen.

"I don't know" Sam replied walking into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. "Her and Dean had a fight and she left"

"What do you mean she left?" Adam snapped and Sam turned to look at his youngest brother. "What could've happened that she would leave?"

"Dean got a call from Ben" Sam replied.

"The kid of the woman he lived with for a year" Adam stated. When he was left with Bobby, the old hunter would often try to make conversation, and the conversation was often about the crazy lives of the Winchesters. "Why did he go?"

"Ben, said it was an emergency" Sam replied. "So Dean went to check it out, you know make sure everything is alright"

"I can't imagine her upset about something like that" Adam said and Sam gave a small smirk. He knew it was inevitable that his youngest brother would fall under his sister in laws charm.

"I don't think that's it" Sam replied. "Dean admitted that he went there to, I don't know, see the life he could never have"

"And he told her that?" Adam asked.

"No, I think she figured it out on her own" Sam replied. "And when he didn't deny it, she left" Adam just shook his head before turning. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to have a word with him" Adam said but Sam caught his arm before he reached the door.

"I don't think you could tell him anything he doesn't know right now" Sam said. "Right now he has to figure it out on his own"

"But there's nothing to figure out" Adam said. "C'mon Sam, this is Katie we're talking about" Sam sighed.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "How about I get you a beer" Adam just nodded before following his brother into the kitchen.

Katie sat on the edge of her bed, the room dark. The only light from the moon that hung high in the sky. She replayed what just happened over and over again in her mind. Deep down she knew that one day it could happen, that one day Dean would look at his life, his life with her, and realize that it wasn't exactly what he wanted.

"Hush little baby don't say a word" Katie turned at the voice and there sitting on her bed was the mother. Katie looked at her for a moment as the woman smiled at her and that's when Katie finally realized what was happening. This is what she as waiting for. She'd knew she had information about the woman inside her head, but she didn't think that it would manifest itself in the form of the mother herself. She stood from the bed her eyes trained on the woman.

"You're not really here are you?" Katie asked as the woman just continued to smile. "You're here to show me what I know about you"

"You can know all and nothing at all" the woman replied.

"Ok, that makes no sense" Katie replied. "What's your name?"

"What is my name?" the woman replied with a laugh. Katie just stared at the woman. The name was on the tip of her tongue and that's when it hit her.

"Eve" Katie whispered.

"Why am I here?" Eve asked.

"To do what you always do" Katie replied. "Make everything worse for the rest of us"

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're thinking, why do I keep doing this to these two... the truth is life isn't perfect, people aren't always happy, and sometimes it's how we work through our problems that make us stronger... **

**NEXT CHAPTER: She knew she was going to have face him again, she should've figured that she was going to have to save his life. What she didn't expect was someone to yell, "Cut!" It just had to be a mistake...Yeah a french mistake.**


	16. Movement

**A/N: I have another chapter for you, it's pretty long, so grab a snack and a drink and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: This isn't one of those I own nothing things, because hopefully you all are aware that I do not own the rights to any SPN characters. This chapter is base on the episode, "The French Mistake" and some of you may know that in the show there are some pretty violent scenes, that may be a little similar to recent events. I just want you guys to know that I do not wish to offend, which is why I cut the scene a bit. Just wanted you guys to be aware. **

* * *

Katie stood staring at herself in the full length mirror in her room. She turned to the side and smiled at the small baby bump that she now wore. She knew there was a baby in there, but now she could see it, now others would too.

"You should be cutting back on the candy corn" Katie turned at the voice. There standing leaning against the door frame of her room, was Jason.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked and her brother side before walking into her room.

"Well I called mom to check in like I always do and she told me that my sister had been staying here for a while" Jason said walking over and spotting one of Katie's old diaries on her desk. He picked it up and flipped it open. "I assumed she was talking about Lacey, but she said no" Katie walked over and grabbed the book from his hand. "And then I thought maybe Bridget, and she said no again" he turned to his sister. "And then I asked if I had any other sisters because there was no way in hell that you would be here"

"It's none of your business" Katie replied sitting the diary down back on her desk.

"I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a reason Kat" Jason said but his sister didn't say anything as she walked over to look out of her window. "What did he do?" Katie just sighed and turned her head to him.

"Stay out of this Jason" Katie replied.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" Jason asked and Katie turned to walk over to him.

"Jason, look I get you want to protect me, but this is my marriage, and any problems me and Dean have, they have nothing to do with you" she placed her hands on his shoulders hoping he was really listening. She knew the lengths her brother would go for his sisters and that's the last thing she wanted right now. "So just leave it alone"

"I can't do that Kat" Jason replied. "Because I told him the day that he married you that if he hurt you that I would hurt him" Katie groaned before walking past the man out the door. "Where are you going?"

"To tell mom" Katie called over her shoulder. Jason quickly caught up to her. Katie walked into the kitchen, but didn't see her mother. What she did see was Derrick and his head in the refrigerator. "What are you doing?" Derrick just pulled out a bunch of food and sat it on the counter.

"What?" he asked. "I'm hungry" he looked over to her. "Dude you're getting fat" Jason soon walked in and Derrick looked over to him. "She tell you what he did yet?" Katie just looked between the two.

"Why, so you guys can go beat him up?" Katie asked.

"Well, yeah" Derrick replied as he began to make himself a sandwich. "No one messes you and gets away with it"

"That's just it" Katie said. "I know you guys care, but leave this alone"

"Ok, fine" Jason said and Katie turned to him in surprise. That was definitely too easy.

"I'm serious Jason" Katie said.

"So am I" Jason replied. Katie just eyed him before shaking her head.

"Well. Good" Katie said. "Bridget is coming over to take me shopping for maternity clothes" Derrick snorted.

"Sounds like fun" he teased and Katie just glared at him.

"I know right" she said. "But what won't be fun is when my mom gets back and you haven't cleaned up whatever it is you're doing over there"

"Hey, I'll clean it up" Derrick said as he finished making his sandwich. He looked at it for a moment as if he'd just finished making some sort of master pieced, before taking a big bite.

"You're so gross" Katie said before turning and heading up to her room.

"So are you really going to let this go?" Derrick asked his mouth full.

"Hell no" Jason replied. "Now finish that up so we can go find this son of a bitch" Derrick smiled before taking another big bite of the sandwich.

And soon the pair was on the road. Derrick looked over to Jason whose eyes were kept on the road ahead of him.

"You're unusually quiet" Derrick said. "What's up dude?" Jason didn't say anything for a moment.

"Nothing" he replied. "It's just I'm trying to imagine what this guy did that would make my sister run to the place she hates."

"Yeah?" Derrick asked. "What did you come up with?"

"Nothing that leaves this guy alive when we I'm finished with him" Jason replied.

"_Now, I want you to listen to me son" Robert said with a firm hand on his twelve year old son's shoulder. They stood off to the side of the backyard as they watched their three girls running around. "Those three are your sister, and when I can't, it's going to be your job to make sure no one hurts them" Jason looked over to his father. _

"_You mean like if someone hits them or something?" Jason asked. "Because I already do that, like when Barry Jacobs pushed Lacey off the swing that one time, well let's just say he won't be doing that again" Robert chucked as he shook his head. _

"_Well I think you'll understand a little more when you get older" Robert replied bringing his arm around Jason's shoulder and pulling him closer to his side. _

"Keep your elbows straight" Dean said standing off to the side as Adam held the gun steady in his hands. "And make sure, what you're aiming at, is what you shoot" Adam took a deep breath before pulling the trigger, knocking the can to the ground. "Well if I ever had any doubts that you were my brother before, they are definitely gone now"

"Funny" Adam said dryly before dropping the gun to his side before walking over to the hood of the car where they had set all the ammunition they would need. Dean watched his brother closely as he reloaded his gun. He hadn't noticed right away, but he soon realized that his youngest brother was angry with him. He knew why, hell it was the reason Sam and even Bobby barely spoke a couple of words to him.

He let her go and for some reason, he had no idea why. He lay in bed the nights it happened trying to answer that question, but he never could. He would playback their conversation and couldn't explain why he just stood there not denying anything she was saying. The truth was he was afraid she was right, and he didn't want to lie to her.

"What are you staring at?" Adam asked snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

"Nothing" Dean muttered. "I was thinking"

"Kind of too late for that" Adam said under his breath before turning to the next target. His voice still traveled to Dean's ears who was tired of all the crap he was getting, from his own family.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Dean snapped and Adam turned to him. "Because I'm right here, so just say it!" Adam placed the gun on the hood and walked over to his brother.

"Fine, you know what, you are a moron Dean" Adam said. Dean scoffed turning his head. "You don't let the best thing that's ever happen to you, just walk away"

"This isn't any of your business" Dean snapped. "And you know what I think today's lesson is over" Dean turned and head for the house.

"Can't handle the truth Dean!" Adam called and Dean turned back to him. "Did you even think of your kid?" Adam shook his head. "I saw my dad every couple of years or so, whenever he was breezing through, town, is that the kind of dad you're going to be?" Adam just shook his head before walking over and grabbing the gun.

The moment Jason spotted the impala, the cap he'd been trying to put on his anger seemed to fly right off. Derrick looked over to his friend and recognized the look. It was the same look he got, when they found out about what JT did to Katie.

"Hey, dude maybe you should calm down before you go in there" Derrick said but Jason didn't hear any of it, before jumping out of the truck. "Aw, this isn't good" Derrick quickly got out of the truck to catch up with Jason. Before he could, Jason was already banging on Bobby's door. "Dude, this is still Bobby's and he won't hesitate to shoot you for banging on his door" Soon the door swung open, but it wasn't the Winchester Jason was looking for.

"Jason?...Derrick?" Sam asked. "What are you guys doing here?" He didn't need an answer when he opened the screen door and got a good look at Jason's face. The man was pissed and he had an idea of why. "You know don't you?"

"No, all I know is that my sister is back home, some place she would never go" Jason replied. "And whatever your brother did is the reason, now where is he so I can kill him"

"Jason calm down" Sam said walking out the door. "Look, I think it's a little more complicated than that"

"Don't tell me to calm down Sam!" Jason snapped. "Where is he!" before Sam could answer Jason was pushing past him into the house. Sam turned to Derrick who just shook his head.

"I hope your brother isn't in there because Jay is out for blood right now" Derrick said before going in after his friend.

"I can see that" Sam said before going in as well.

Bobby was the first person Jason saw, and the old hunter was enough to cause him to dial down his anger. He was upset but even he knew Bobby Singer isn't someone you mess with.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked. "Why the hell you barging into my house like you don lost your damn mind"

"I'm looking for Dean" Jason replied and Bobby shook his head.

"Do you know what happened?" Bobby asked and Jason shook his head no. "Well then maybe you should save all the theatrics for when you do"

"Katie didn't tell you?" Sam asked and Jason turned to him.

"No, she told me to stay out of it" Jason replied.

"And you took that as get your car and drive up here to beat the crap out of Dean?" Bobby asked and Jason shrugged.

"This is my sister, and as her brother it is my responsibility to hurt anyone who hurts her" Jason said. "And right now that person just happens to be Dean" The sound of a distant gun fire made everyone stand still. Jason and Derrick turned to Sam.

"What the hell was that?" Jason asked and Sam sighed.

"Dean's teaching Adam to shoot" Sam replied. Without another word needed Jason was headed out the back. There was another shot that seemed to be leading the man to Dean. He saw the two brother's in the distance and he moved a bit faster.

"Hey Dean!" Jason yelled and Dean and Adam turned at the voice. Dean's eyes widened as the man closed in on him, but the man suddenly stopped when his path was blocked. "Kat, what?- what are you doing here?"

"Wrong question Jason!" Katie snapped. "What are you doing here, when you told me you would leave it alone"

"Please you knew I wasn't gonna let this-"

"Just stop!" Katie said holding up her hands. "This has absolutely nothing to do with you, and I know you care, and I know you want to protect me, but you can't do anything about this" Jason just looked at her. "Just go" Jason stood there for a moment. He looked over to Dean who'd been watching them intently.

"You're a lucky man Dean" Jason said before turning and walking back toward the house. Katie shook her head before turning to Dean.

"I'm- I'm sorry" Katie said. She only glanced over to him, not meeting his eyes before turning, about to walk away as well. Dean reached out and grabbed her arm, Katie turned back to him and this time her eyes met his, and that's when she let herself feel it. She missed him so much, in these past couple of weeks they were apart. She would speak to Adam and Sam every now then, but not him. He never called and she assumed it was because he'd made his decision. Dean looked over his shoulder to Adam who was standing there watching them.

"Oh" Adam said. "I think I have something to do, somewhere that isn't here" And with that the young man headed back to the house. Katie turned back to Dean, who she caught looking down at her little baby bump. She pulled from his grasp and his eyes once again met hers.

"I know you're angry with me, and you have every right to be" Dean said as Katie moved her eyes away from his. He reached forward grabbing her hand. "The truth is I'm angry at me too" he looked down at her hand in his. "The truth is I'm sc-" for some reasons he couldn't let the words pass through his lips. Katie turned back to him. Katie opened her mouth to speak, when she felt something pulling her. Dean noticed the change in her expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I have to go" Katie said pulling her hand from his.

"Go where?" Dean asked. Whenever his wife said she needed to go, it usually meant to somewhere dangerous.

"I don't-" Before Katie could finish her sentence she found herself standing in the middle of a church. She looked around for a sign of anything, but nothing until her eyes dropped to the floor. There smeared down the aisles, was a trail of blood. She followed the trail to a pew, and when she turned saw a badly wounded angel. "Balthazar" she moved closer kneeling in front of him, her eyes moving to his hand that seemed to be trying to stop the bleeding.

"And here I was thinking that wasn't going to work" Balthazar said, obviously in pain.

"What the hell happened to you?" Katie asked placing a hand above his. "Who did this?"

"Looks like old Raffy has been drinking his milk by the truckload" Balthazar replied. "He's consolidated his strength, and now he's on a bit of a vengeance kick"

"Raphael did this to you?" Katie asked.

"No" Balthazar replied and they both felt they weren't alone anymore. Balthazar turned to her. "You should go"

"I don't think so" Katie replied standing to her feet. The moment she did her eyes turned to the man who was now in the ailse. "You are…Virgil"

"It's pleasure to meet you" Virgil replied. "But you are not the one I was sent for, Raphael wants that pleasure for himself"

"You know all this angel on angel violence is just wrong" Katie said stepping toward the angel. "I mean what happened to the good ole days when it was just good versus evil"

"We will get those days back, once Raphael is in control" Virgil replied.

"I highly doubt that" Katie replied. "Just like I highly doubt, your fearless leader will take control of heaven"

"You will see" Virgil replied before disappearing. Katie turned and saw the angel easing toward the pew where Balthazar was lying, but she smiled.

"Looking for someone?" Katie asked and the angel turned angrily.

"Where did he go!" Virgil snapped his voice echoing through the church.

"Shss" Katie shushed. "Show a little respect, this is a church" the angel took a step toward her.

"Don't!" a voice said from behind her. She turned and knew instantly who he was, but he was kind of a she right now. "Find him, and then find the Winchesters" And with that Virgil was gone.

"Really like the vessel Raf, she really suits you" she walked over to him. "I would call off your goon because if he hurts them- " Raphael held up a hand and her voice was gone.

"I've been dreaming of doing that" Raphael said closing the distance. "You talk entirely way too much" he looked down to her stomach. "So the rumors of the child are true?" Katie quickly placed a hand on her belly. "Don't worry, as crazy as it seems we are on the same side" Katie just rolled her eyes. "Now, I haven't heard from my brother lately, I mean I know we're at war, but he could still call, check in to say hi" he wave a hand in front of her. "Where is Castiel?"

"Like I would tell you" Katie growled and Raphael's hand went to her neck.

"You have confused your status among us witch" Raphael said his hand tightening around her neck. "You were my father's vessel, but now you're nothing, so killing you doesn't seem like a bad idea right about now"

"One problem" Katie said bringing her hand to his around her neck. His eyes dropped to the light that seemed to be glowing from her hand. "I have a little bit more power than you" Raphael's hand began to feel like it was on fire and he suddenly released. "And I will not let you hurt my family, so if you'll excuse me" and with that she was gone.

Katie appeared back at Bobby's, the first thing she noticed was the shattered glass on the floor. She looked up to see Adam knocked out in the kitchen and she quickly ran to him.

"Hey, Adam" She brought her ear to his chest. His heart was still beating. "Wake up!" the young man groaned awake, his eyes drifting open. "What, happened, where's Dean and Sam?"

"Uh… they went through the window" Adam said as Katie helped him sit up. "There was this guy, I think they called him Balthazar"

"Damnit" Katie snapped. She helped Adam to his feet. "What else do you remember?"

"Hey, gave Sam some keys and told him to run with it" Adam replied. "Next thing I know another guy comes in, Balthazar pushed them through the window, and then I was knocked out" Katie walked over to the shattered window and looked out. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand.

"Son of a bitch" Katie whispered opening her eyes. She turned back to Adam. "Where's Bobby?"

"He's been gone, since you guys left, said something about going to help a friend" Adam replied. "What's wrong?"

"I think Balthazar may have sent your brother's to another reality" Katie said turning back to the window. "I can feel a lot of energy coming from here, look I have to go after them"

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Well in a nutshell the first guy you saw, he's an angel, Balthazar" Katie replied. "And the second guy he's an angel too, Virgil, he's doing the archangel Raphael's bidding, trying to kill Balthazar and your brothers" Adam just looked at her with a confused expression. "I know only in our lives right?" she turned back to the window. "I have to go after them"

"I'm coming with you" Adam said and Katie turned back to him.

"No, you need to stay here in case something goes wrong" Katie said. She walked over to Bobby's desk and picked up a pen and paper. "If we're not back in 48 hours, call my brother, tell him what happened" she handed the paper to Adam. "And if anyone who doesn't look like me comes here, take this" she held out a hand and an angel killing sword appear.

"Whoa, that was cool" Adam said taking the sword. "What is it?"

"Only thing to kill an angel" Katie replied and he looked back over to her. "Remember don't trust anyone, ok?" he nodded.

"How are you going to find them?" Adam asked.

"I'm going to try and tap into my connection with Dean" Katie replied walking over to the window. "If there still is a connection" she muttered under her breath. She held out her hands toward the window and closed her eyes, and focused every beam in her body on Dean. She stood there for a moment, not sure if it was working or not, when suddenly she got her answer.

"And cut!" a voice yelled from behind her. Katie's eyes snapped open and she turned to see that she was on some sort of movie set that looked an awfully like Bobby's house. There were cameras and people moving about.

"Where the hell am I?" Katie thought to herself.

"Chris, that was great" an older man said walking over to her. "I think we got it, right Kevin?" Katie turned to see another man, she assumed was Kevin walk over.

"Perfect" Kevin replied. "If only the Jays had your work ethic, we might be able to get through a damn scene"

"The Jays?" Katie asked. She looked around the set, when suddenly people were swarming her, applying makeup. "Hey!" she shoved them away. "I really don't like to be touched by strangers" they all looked at her confused.

"Why don't we take a break" Kevin said. "Bob, I need you to look at the next scene with me"

"Alright, c'mon" Bob replied. "And will someone please find Jensen and Jared, this show isn't going to shoot itself!" Katie just shook her head before spotting an exit. She was almost home free, when some skinny guy with glasses stepped in front of her.

"Hello, Ms. Blake" the guy said. "Uh, I just want to check on the prosthetic" Katie looked at the man confused.

"Prostheic?" Katie asked. "What prosthetic?" the man just looked down to Katie's stomach.

"It won't take that long" his hands were suddenly touching her stomach and Katie quickly moved away.

"Hey, guy!" Katie snapped.

"Wow, I don't remember that thing feeling so realistic" the man said looking down at Katie.

"Well, I guess the prop guys do good work" Katie replied. "Look, it's fine, I have to go now" she walked around the man to the door.

"Uh Mrs. Blake!" a woman called and Katie froze with a sigh.

"Now what?" Katie thought before she turned around to see a small woman, carrying a paper cup rushing over to her.

"Here is you no foam, double macchiato espresso" the woman said holding up the cup.

"Uh, no thank you" Katie replied and the woman looked confused.

"Wait, isn't this what you wanted?" she asked taking out her cell phone. "I could've sworn I got it right this time"

"No, look it's fine, I'm just not doing caffeine right now" Katie replied and the woman looked up from her phone, confusion on her face. Katie just pointed to her stomach. "You know really becoming the character" the woman just nodded in understanding.

"Ok" the woman replied before taking another cell phone out and handing it to Katie. "You had a couple of calls from your mother, and your sister, they want to know what your plans are for Christmas" Katie took the phone. "The OOA called to verify your presence at the charity dinner"

"OOA?" Katie asked confused.

"Otters of America" the woman replied. "The charity dinner"

"right" Katie said before turning.

"uh, wait" Katie turned back to the woman. "You told me to tell you when your dress arrived, and its-"

"Look, you're my assistant right?" the woman nodded slowly. "Ok, so that means you work for me, so please don't take any offense to this, but please stop talking and leave me alone for like ten minutes" the woman just nodded again before Katie turned around and went out the door. When she walked outside, she found herself on the back lot.

"Ok, this is freaky" Katie said to herself. "Where the hell are you guys" she began walking hoping they would stick out as much as she imagined they would. Dean and Sam Winchester were definitely not Hollywood. She been looking for what seemed like forever when she spotted Castiel. She quickly made her way to him. "Cas, you're here, where's Sam and Dean?" he looked at her confused.

"Not you too?" he replied before taking out his cell phone. "Definitely got to tweet this, '_CB is in on the prank too, they're finally embracing the Mischa_"

"You're not Cas" she sighed running a hand over her face. "Perfect" she looked at the man once more before turning and walking away to continue her search. She was about to give up when she saw them or who she hopped was them. She didn't have a lot of experience in crossing into other realities, and the fear that she was in the wrong place seemed to be hanging in the back of her mind. They were stepping out of a trailer when she saw them, but they didn't see her. "I guess it's only one way to find out" she walked over to them and they both froze when the saw her. "Uh, hey"

"Hey" they both replied awkwardly.

"Christine, I mean uh Chris" Sam said and Dean glanced over to him. "So, how's it going?"

"Pretty good" Katie replied looking between the two closely. "How'd your shoot go?"

"Awesome" Dean replied. "I mean it was one of the best damn shoots, ever" And she knew right then and there that these were her guys.

"Oh, thank god it's you" Katie sighed and they looked at her confused. "It's me"

"We uh know" Sam replied and Katie looked at him surprised. "We know who you are Chris, because we're Jared and Jensen, and we would know something like that"

"Ok, first that was a horrible lie" Katie replied. "And second I'm not this Chris person"

"Princess?" Dean asked and Katie just nodded. "Where the hell did you go, and how did you get here?"

"Look calm down" Katie replied. "Look Balthazar somehow called me, and I went to see him, but then he left and apparently sent you guys here"

"Yeah, do you know how to get us back?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah" Katie said before grabbing both their shoulders and closing her eyes. They stood there for a moment, but nothing. Katie opened her eyes and looked back up to the guys. "Damnit"

"You don't have your powers, do you?" Sam asked and Katie just shook her head.

"Well I guess here, I wouldn't" Katie said dropping her arms to her side. "This sucks" she groaned. "What now?"

"Well we have to get back through the portal" Dean replied before grabbing Katie's hand and pulling her with him, Sam was right behind them. They noticed the looks they were getting from the crew, knowing that the act of Jensen Ackles and Christine Blake holding hands was definitely something unfamiliar.

"Dean, maybe you should let me go" Katie said. "Before people get more suspicious than they already are" Dean just glanced back to her and then at some of the confused eyes, before turning forward, not letting her go.

"Don't really care princess" Dean replied and Katie could help the small smile that graced her lips. They arrived back to the fake Bobby house, as Dean began picking up the familiar items Balthazar used to send them there. Sam walks over to Bobby's drawer and pulls out a bone.

"Guys?" Katie says but they continue. She watches as Sam pokes the bone into his hand revealing itself as being plastic.

"Check this out" Dean says and they turn to see him with a dagger in his hands. He bends the dagger back and forth. "Hey, look its fake" He walks over and pokes Sam with the plastic dagger. "It's all fake"

"This is a movie set Dean" Katie said. "I doubt they'd have real daggers for their actors to use, you know without the possible liabilities and the law suits" they both turned to her. "Hey, my dad was a lawyer, so I picked some stuff up"

"Well then what now?" Dean asked.

"Just because this stuff is fake, doesn't mean it doesn't exist somewhere here" Katie replied. "We just got to find it"

"Ok" Dean replied taking Katie's hand again. "Let's go" he pulled her with him again, as Sam followed. Dean smiled when he spotted the impala. They all hopped in. "All right, we go round up the genuine articles, bring 'em here for the spell." The car seems to move slowly. "What the hell is going on?" he glances over to Sam and to Katie who just shakes her head, palm in her face. "what is this?" Katie looks up when she spots someone running alongside the car, and begins knocking on the window.

"Mr. Ackles!" the crewmember screams. " Mr. Ackles, please!"

"Babe?" Katie says looking over to Dean.

"God, Mr. Ackles, please!" The crewmember yells again.

"Babe, it's not the impala." Katie says and she notices his changing expression.

"Please! Stop." The crewmember yells still running alongside the car.

"It's a frigging prop!" Dean snaps hitting the stirring wheel. "Just like everything else." He finally stops and they get out of the impala.

"Oh thank you , Thank you Mr. Ackles" the crewmember says getting into car to make sure nothing was damaged. They walk for a moment not sure where to go, so they just walk. Katie and Sam notices Dean's sour expression, and knows the idea that his baby really isn't here upsets shim. Katie just lifts her hand in front of Dean, and he glances over to her before taking it. She would've sworn on her life that she saw the man smile, but it was gone in an instant.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Dean asks.

"Ready to go Mr. Padalecki?" They all look up at the voice to see a man standing outside of a truck. They stand there in silence looking at the man, when Katie and Dean turn to Sam. He looks at them confused before, a light bulb went off.

"Right, right, that's me" Sam says before turning to the man. "Yes, we're ready to go, uh , dude" Katie just shakes her head as they walk toward the truck and get in.

"You know whereabouts you want me to drop you off?" the driver asks as he begins driving off set. No one says a word, confused as to who he might be talking to. " Jensen?, Mrs. Blake"

"Me?" Dean answers. " Yes. Um...I - I'll just tag along with, uh…" He turns to his brother, spacing on his fake name.

" Jared." Sam says with a nod, turning back to the drive.

"Jared...Jared here." Dean replied.

"And I guess I'm going to ?" Katie replied hoping they could soon stop talking.

"Huh." The driver replied. "Since when are you guys talking?"

"Yeah, uh, y-you know what" Sam replied. He caught a glimpse at the man's name tag. "Clint, uh…"

"Uh,…" the driver interrupts. "uh, Cliff.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, of course." Sam continues. "Cliff. Obviously. Um, so, uh, I think we're gonna go back to my place a-and do some...work."

"Work on our acting." Dean adds.

"Yeah." Sam replies with a nod.

"For our characters." Dean says. "For the show."

"Yeah." Sam says with a smile turning back to the driver, hoping he was believing this story.

"All right." Cliff replies.

"You two are horrible actors" Katie whispers over to them. "Which is strange seeing as you guys pretend to be other people all the time, FBI, CIA, hell, park rangers" she shakes her head and turned to look out the window. Sam and Dean just share a look before shrugging their shoulders. They looked out the window noticing the 'Welcome to Vancouver' sign.

"Dude, we're not even in America!" Dean said. The car ride was silent as the three of them look out the window. They all look out the side window when the car stops. "Whoa" Sam gets out of the car first, Dean follows before helping Katie from her seat.

"I guess we live the good life here?" Sam said looking up at the house. He turned back to Cliff. "Uh, thanks" the driver just nodded before driving off. They turned and walked over to the door. Sam reached for the door knob and to their surprise it opened.

"I guess you're too rich to care about security" Dean said as they walking into the mansion. "Nice modest digs Jay z" they all looked around the big house.

"Wow." Sam said. "I must be the star of this thing" Katie snorts as she walking further into the house.

"Sure you are" Katie replied before seeing something that made her want to laugh. "Look at this" they both walk over and Dean starts laughing.

"What am I Dracula?" Sam asks looking at the tanning bed.

"George Hamilton Dracula" Dean says before noticing the liquor cabinet. "Now we're talking" he walks over peeking out the glass windows. "Dude you have a camel in your backyard"

"It's an alpaca dumbass" they all turn at the new voice and all stare in surprise at Ruby. Or who they knew as Ruby.

"Ruby?" Dean asks.

" 'Ruby.' right. That one never gets old." She replies before turning to Sam. "How was work today, hon?" She kisses Sam and Katie and Dean just blatantly stare in confusion.

"Wait" Dean says. "You and Ruby" Katie just smacks his arm.

"Her name's not Ruby Jensen" Katie says and Dean just shrugs his shoulder.

"Don't bother Chris" the woman replied. "He obviously thinks he's funny, key word thinks"

"Right, cuz you're not Ruby, you're the love actress who plays Ruby, and you're in Jared's house because you two are obviously…" Dean looks around the room before spotting a picture of what looked like Sam and Ruby but they were dressed for a wedding. "Married" Dean smiled before pointing to Sam. "You married fake Ruby!"

"Dean, shut up" Katie whispered.

"What are you even doing here?" the fake Ruby asked and Dean looked over to Sam.

"Work!" Sam interrupted. "Work"

"Yeah, just, uh, thought I'd pop in, say "hey."" He waves. " Hey. Uh, and - and -and maybe run some lines. It's..."

"You've never even been to our house" the fake ruby interrupted and Katie just shook her head.

"Well now that I know that there's an alpaca out back I'm definitely coming back" Dean replied. The woman just shook her head before turning to Katie.

"What are you doing here?" Katie just looked over to the woman.

"Uh, running lines?" Katie replied.

"What about the thing?" the fake Ruby asked and Katie got even more confused.

"The thing" Katie replied. "That damn thing" the woman looked at her confused.

"Yeah, the otter adoption charity dinner" she replied. "You and Cam were coming to keep me company"

"Right, the… the OOA thing" Katie replied. "Me and Cam… you see these guys have been so distracted on set that I thought I would run lines with them, make sure that scene we're in gets done in one take" Sam and Dean looked over to Katie. It was actually a pretty good lie.

"Of course" the woman replies turning to Dean. "The man- child here probably could use a little structure, and maybe my husband can come home earlier" she looked at her watch. "Ok, I have to go" she kissed Sam on the cheek. "Well I'm glad you two are talking" she looks over to Katie. "Oh, I think Cam is definitely going to notice that" she pointed to Katie's stomach with a smiled before turning and walking toward the door and leaving the house.

"Looks like you did alright for yourself" Dean says looking over to Sam.

"Yeah" Sam replies. "I should really find out her name"

"You know whose name I'm more interested in?" Dean asked and they turned to him. "This Cam person and why they're going to notice your stomach." Katie just shrugged.

"Now, where would you find a laptop in this monstrosity?" Katie asked walking out of the room. Sam and Dean share a look. "Found it!"

It didn't take long for them to find the materials needed to send them back to their own reality. And thanks to one Jared Padalecki's credit card they were able to purchase the materials and have them shipped overnight.

"Money, man." Dean said hanging up his phone. "There is nothing like it. All right." He walks over to the couch. " Couch. Tv star. Beauty rest." He jumps on the couch and lays down. "Ahh"

"I think I'm going to look around this place" Sam said standing from behind the desk. He looked over as Katie was walking back into the library.

"Seriously barely found the bathroom in this place" Katie said looking over to Sam. "You guys find everything?"

"Yeah, and it should all be in by tomorrow" Sam replied.

"Good" Katie said. She glanced over to Dean who was lying on the couch, his eyes closed, before turning back to Sam. "Where are you going?"

"Just to look around" Sam said before walking past her out of the door. Katie stood there for a moment looking over to Dean, who pretended not to notice, before she walked over and took a seat behind Sam's desk.

"There's room on the couch, you know?" Dean said looking over to Katie.

"No, thanks I'm good here" Katie replied turning to look at the tv.

"Look princess" Dean said standing to his feet. Katie looked over to see him walking over to her. "I'm sorry, about, well everything, I should've been honest with you"

"Dean, I really don't want to talk about this now" Katie replied standing to her feet. Maybe she could get away and find somewhere to hide. This place was definitely big enough. She began walking toward the door, a little spark of hope that he would actually let her go. In the back of her mind she wondered if he would, just let her go…he did once before. Her hand was on the doorknob when she felt his hand on her arm.

"No" Dean said and Katie turned to face him. "You're not leaving, and I'm not letting you go"

"You're not letting me go?" Katie replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah" Dean said crossing his arms over his chest as well. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other.

"Why didn't you tell me about going to see Lisa?" Katie asked and she could tell that it was a bit random. But she just couldn't stop wondering.

"I don't know" Dean sighed. "I guess, yeah, maybe I was guilty, plus I didn't want to upset you" he turned to look at her. "I mean telling your wife that you're going to see your ex isn't easy to do"

"You were going to make sure she was safe!" Katie snapped. "I wouldn't have cared about anything else, and you know that Dean" she shook her head before turning her back to him.

"Maybe you were right" Dean said his voice was quiet but she heard him. "Maybe I just wanted to see-"

"The life you can't have!" Katie snapped turning back to him. His eyes noticed the tears that stained her cheeks. "The life you can't have because of me" she shook her head before turning and walking out the door, but she knew Dean wasn't far behind. He reached forward and grabbed her arm by the time they wound up in the kitchen.

"Will you wait one minute!" Dean said turning her to face him. "That's not why I went" she turned her eyes from him. He shook his head. "I thought it was, but then I really thought about it." He looked back up to her eyes. "I wanted to see the life I wanted" he noticed another tear fall. "The life I want with you" she turned back to him. "C'mon princess, any life I have whether its hunting or some douche bag actor, I want to be there with you"

"Even if you can't have that normal life one day?" Katie asked and he smiled.

"Normal is boring" Dean replied. "And I love my weird wife and all of her freaky powers" he saw the corner of her mouth lift in a smile. "And I love our baby that I'm probably sure will share those same freaky powers" his hand trailed down her side until they landed on sides of her belly. She looked down to his hands before placing her on top of his. "We're in this forever princess, and I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere" she looked back up to him. "That whatever life I have, that I'm fine with it as long as I have you two" They stood there for a moment before Katie leaned forward wrapping her arms around Dean's neck, bringing her lips to his. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Because she knew that there was a lot of craziness happening, with purgatory, and Eve and she doesn't think she can handle it all without him. This perfect moment was ruined by the sound of a cell phone ringing. They pull apart and look around the kitchen confused when Katie touches her pocket and remembers getting the phone.

"I think it's me" Katie replied taking out the cell phone. She took it out and read the caller ID. "It's the Cam person" she looked over to Dean. "What should I do?"

"I don't-" he shrugged. "Just answer it." She looked back down to the phone before pressing the answer button and placing it to her ear.

"Hello"

"_And here I was thinking that you'd somehow fallen off the face of the earth" a man's voice said. _

Katie turned to Dean.

"Yeah, I guess maybe I should've called"

"_You guess maybe you should've called" he replied. "You do know that the only reason I went to that charity dinner was for you, and then you didn't even show up"_

"Oh, I'm sorry I was running lines with the guys" Katie said.

"_I know, Gen told me" the man said. "Look I'm right around the corner, I should be there in five minutes to pick you up" _

"Pick me up?" Katie asked. She looked over to Dean who looked as confused as her. "Like now?"

"_Yeah, I haven't seen you all day, and would like proof that my wife still exists and that you're not imaginary" the man laughed. _

"Wait, wife?" Katie asked and those words caught Dean's attention.

"_You're not still mad about last night, are you?" Cam asked. "Look if this is something you want then we can talk about it" _

Katie remained silent unsure of what to say.

"_You still there?" Cam asked. _

"Uh, yeah" Katie replied. "I'm just- really confused at the moment"

"I know" the man sighed. "Look, I promise we will talk about this, and I will really listen"

"Ok" Katie said.

"_Alright, I just pulled up, see you in a bit" Cam hung up. _

Katie hung up as well, noticing the look in Dean's eyes. This definitely wasn't going to go very well.

"Wife?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Katie replied with a shrug. "Apparently Christine Blake is married, to Cam" She noticed that vein in Dean's forehead pop out, the one that only showed when he was really angry. He was not going to like what she said next. "That's not all" suddenly the doorbell rang. Dean looked over her shoulder. "He's here to take his wife home"

"The hell he is" Dean snapped before walking past Katie out of the kitchen. Katie just turned and ran to follow him. She was able to catch up placing herself in front of the door.

"Dean, calm down" Katie said.

"What, I'm calm" Dean replied. "I'm just going to tell this guy that he's not taking my wife anywhere"

"Yeah, except here I'm not your wife, I'm his" Katie replied.

"Semantics" Dean replied. "You're my wife no matter where we are" Katie just rolled her eyes.

"I know that and you know that" she pointed a finger to the door. "Guy on the other side of the door doesn't know that, so let me handle this"

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"Do what I do best" Katie replied. "Talk" she pushed him off to the side before opening the door and to say she was surprised was an understatement. "JT?"

"Funny" Cam replied. "You know you're the only one I let call me that" she stared at the man who she'd know as JT. Except the man in from of her was clean shaven, his clothes tailored, and there was no Irish accent. She looked at him for a moment and he just stared at her confused before looking down at her stomach. "Did you get that from the set?" she looked at him confused before looking down and realized what he was talking about. Apparently everyone thought she was wearing a prop around her midsection. "Is this your way of letting me know you were serious about the whole baby conversation" he reached out and touched her stomach. Dean glanced down catching sight of the man's hand on his wife stomach and clenched his fists. Katie glanced over to Dean and could see that he was going to explode any minute. "Wow it feels so real" she stepped away from his touch and he looked at her confused. "I know you're still mad, that I dismissed the subject but if you think we can do it that hey why not"

"Uh, Cam" Katie said. She searched for the right words. "I'm not so sure anymore" his brow furrowed. "I think I need some time to think" she nodded her head.

"Think about what?" he asked. "I thought this is what you wanted?"

"So did I, but seeing this" she looked down at her belly. "And then it really hit me, that a baby could be a lot a work, and then pair that with the show and I'm just not sure I'm ready for that" he looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Ok" he replied. "We can talk about it at home" he reached out to take her hand, but she once again pulled away.

"Actually, I was thinking I stay here" Katie said and she could see the hurt in the man's eyes. She hated this, being here messing up people's lives, but Dean was right she couldn't go home with this man. This wasn't her life, he wasn't her husband. "Look we're still going over lines for the our scenes tomorrow, I just want to make sure everything it right"

"You never run your lines with them" Cam replied. "Especially not, Jensen you say he's an overgrown ass-"

"Cam, hey dude" Dean said coming from behind the door. "I thought I heard your voice, how's it going?"

"Jensen" Cam greeted coldly. "I'm good" he turned back to Katie. "Babe, lets go" he grabbed her hand not giving her a chance to pull away.

"Hey!" Dean snapped. "Take your hands off of her" Cam glared over to the man.

"Why don't you mind your business, and not worry about me and my wife" Cam snapped and Dean took a step toward him. Katie quickly lifted her hand to Dean's chest. Cam looked at her hand and then glanced between the two.

"Maybe the tabloids were right" Cam said and Katie looked at him confused. "I think I knew, even after you swore up and down that there was nothing going on between you two, I knew, but I just didn't want to admit it to myself" Dean and Katie remained silent. "I guess there's no doubt now" he shook his head before turning and walking away. Katie watched as the man got back into his car and drove away. Katie closed the door, and leaned her back against it staring back to Dean.

"I really want to get back to our own screwed up lives" Katie said. "Because there at least I know what's going on half the time"

"Tell me about it" Dean sighed before walking over wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him, her belly pressed against him. "We'll get home, I promise"

"Or at least out mess up version of home" Katie replied leaning her head against his chest. "This feels good"

"Yeah" Dean replied. "C'mon, let's get some sleep" he grabbed her hand and lead her back to the library.

The next morning Dean walked into the kitchen to find Sam cooking. It was a sight he didn't see that often, but for some reason made him smile.

"Let me guess, you're a house wife as well" Dean said and Sam looked over to him.

"Funny" Sam said before looking back down to the eggs he was scrambling.

"So where is the missus?" Dean asked taking a seat on the other side of the island that separated them. "Long night?"

"She had some breakfast thing with her sister" Sam replied ignoring his brother's last question. He looked back over to Dean. "What about you, we heard yelling, what happened?"

"Well Cam showed up" Dean replied. "Cam is apparently Christine's husband, and he came here to take her home"

"You're kidding" Sam said. "What happened?" Dean sighed.

"Well there was no way in hell I was letting Katie go anywhere with that guy" Dean replied. "There was yelling, and he left, apparently Jensen and Christine have some sort of thing on the side"

"I guess you two really are made for each other" Sam replied. "Where is she now?"

"She's asleep" Dean replied with a smile.

"So you two worked everything out?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, we had a long talk, but we're back to us" Dean replied.

"Good" Sam said. "Because I was tired of all the people trying to murder you"

"It was just Jason" Dean countered.

"Jason is the only one that you know of" Sam replied. "Abby had to talk Gibbs down after he found out, and that wasn't easy to do"

"Remind me to buy Abby something, ok?" Dean replied. "Like a gift card for those weird drinks she likes" Sam just laughed before cutting off the stove.

"Something smells good" they both turned to see Katie walking in her hair a bit all over the place.

"Nice hair" Sam said and she just glared at him.

"Funny, Dracula" Katie replied. "Nice apron" Dean looked down and noticed that his brother was indeed wearing an apron.

"Dude you really are a housewife aren't you?" Dean asked and Sam just glared at him.

"So when do we pick up the goods" Katie asked taking a seat next to Dean.

"8am" Sam replied looking over to his watch. "So we have like an half an hour to eat and get changed" he placed a plate in front of them.

"Well I don't have any clothes" Katie replied. "Do you think your wife will mind if I borrow some of her clothes"

"I don't think she'd mind" Sam replied scooping some eggs on her plate. "If you find anything that fits" the moment the words came out of his mouth everything froze. Dean turned his head fork still in his mouth. Sam slowly raised his head, and if looks could kill, he'd probably be in autopsy right now. "I- I didn't mean… It's just that she's so-" he noticed her eyes darken and couldn't help but notice the hint of Gibbs in there. "…And you're just…" Dean dropped his fork on his plate, the clanking sound echoing throughout the kitchen. Sam turned to Dean. "A little help here, please"

"Oh, no Sammy" Dean picking up his plate and fork and standing from his seat. "I just got back into her good graces, no way I'm messing it up" he turned and headed out of the kitchen. Sam just scoffed turning back to Katie's who still wore the same expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she just held up a hand and stood from her seat not saying a word. She turned and began leaving. "You're not fat!" he screamed and she stopped. He thought it was the right thing to say in his head, but the moment the words flew out his mouth, he just wanted to beat his own ass. She just shook her head before walking out of the kitchen.

She did find something that fit and Mrs. Padalecki's closet, and yeah it may have been something the woman bought just a bit oversize, but Sam was wrong just the same.

The picked up the package on time from customs, and now they were on their way back to the set. The car ride was silent, Sam glanced over Dean to Katie who seemed to be staring out the window. She hadn't said a word to his since the whole, "You're not fat" incident back at the house. Sam looked over to Dean, who just shrugged.

"Look, I'm sorry" Sam said breaking the silence. "It really wasn't meant to be an insult, just more of an observation" Dean just began to laugh and Katie just shook her head. "I mean you're pregnant, so of course you're not going to be able-"

"Sam" Katie snapped. "Just stop talking ok, because it's definitely not helping, I get what you were saying and you're forgiven" he nodded as she turned back to look out of the window. "Just please stop talking"

When they arrived on the lot, Katie ran to find a bathroom, hating that the whole cliché of pregnant women, and having to pee a lot was true. Sam and Dean went to the fake Bobby house to set up the spell. The moment she walked out of the bathroom, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sor-" she looked up and knew who it was. "Cam?"

"I saw you run in there" Cam replied. "I don't know why I'm over here" he shook his head before turning, but Katie caught his arm. She couldn't be the reason this marriage was over, she'd let that kind of responsibility fall on the real Christine Blake.

"Cam, it's not what you think" Katie said. "You can't throw away an entire marriage, over suspicion" The reality of her words hit her, in relation to her own life. Is that what she tried to do with Dean? The man turned back to her.

"So there's nothing going on between you and Jensen?" Cam asked.

"I'm saying that if you know me at all, then you already should know the answer to that question" Katie replied, she let go of his arm. "I gotta go" he just nodded before she walked past him toward the set. She hated feeling that it was so easy to leave her, and she hated feeling that it was only a matter of time before they did. By the time she reached the set, she stopped outside of the door and looked up at the sign. "Supernatural" she read, the moment she found out about the name of the show, she couldn't help but think about the mind breakers, and their ploy to make her believe that she was crazy and that she made up a life with the characters from this tv show. She shook her head at the irony. She opened the door, and stopped.

"Alright quiet on the set!" Bob yelled. She looked around and saw everyone had stopped moving. She quietly moved to see who they were watching, and her eyes went wide when she saw Sam and Dean, and she thinks they were attempting to act.

"Supernatural" scene 36, take 1. Marker!" Crew member yelled before snapping the clapperboard.

"Action!" Bob yelled. Sam and Dean shared a glance the Misha guy started his lines.

"Balthazar is no hero." Misha says taking a step forward. "But he knows Raphael will never take him back." He turns and Katie fights the urge to laughed, just because their faces were priceless. She pays attention when Dean starts walking toward the man slowly, not saying a word. She thinks he's going to say something, but nothing.

"Cut!" Bob yells. Katie shakes her head.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be over any time soon" she turned and spotted the snack table. She felt embarrassed for them, because take after take was just bad. She'd almost made it through the entire time without laughing, but then there was Sam's line.

"If there is a key" Sam says raising his arm stiffly. "Then there must be a lock" that's all it took to just bust out into a fit of laughter. She was bent over grasping her knees trying to catch her breath, but it was just too funny. The laughter finally subsided, and that's when his words finally rang in her head.

"There must be a lock" she stood straight up and that's when she felt a chill go through her body. She looked over to see Sam and Dean still acting horribly, before turning and walking back onto the back lot. She began walking, not sure where she was going when she suddenly stopped. "Virgil" she turned and there was the angel. "How did you get here?"

"Where are the keys?" the angel growled taking a step toward Katie.

"You know it's always good to keep a spare, when you're a scatter brain" Katie replied and the angel growled taking a few steps toward.

"You should know that your life is no longer prohibited from being taken" the angel said before throwing a punch toward Katie, but she quickly dodged it.

"I think I'm hurt" Katie replied as the pair circled each other. "Here I was trying to save the world, and now my life is no longer prohibited from being taken, ain't that a bitch" the angel ran to tackle her, but she once again moved out of the way. She wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of this guy, but she had a little person strapped to her stomach, and she couldn't risk them getting hurt. "How did you get here?" the angel remained silent as he eased toward Katie.

"Hey!" Katie heard a familiar voice yell. She looked over and there was Adam.

"How the hell did he get here?" Katie thought as the boy ran over.

"Security!" he yelled over to a couple of guards that had been walking pass. The pair looked over and began walking to them. "This guy doesn't have a pass, and he's harassing Chris" The guards nodded before grabbing Virgil's arms. The angel resisted, but in this reality he was just a man, and these were some pretty big guards and they pulled him away. "Did that guy hurt you, Chris?" he asked and she knew then that he really wasn't Adam. She'd actually did a bit a research on the show, so when she ended up in situations like these, she would at least know the people's names.

"No, I'm fine Jake, thanks" she replied.

"uh, Mrs. Blake" the assistant came running out toward her. "They need you in hair and makeup"

"Why?" Katie asked and they both looked at her like she was crazy.

"Your scene is almost up" the woman replied and Katie just nodded.

"Ok, then I guess I should get to it" Katie replied. She gave a wave to Jake before walking back toward the studio.

Katie now stood in fake Bobby's house looking over to Dean, who looked just as nervous as she did. She read over the lines before they ended up here, and neither wanted to be here.

"And Action!" Bob yelled and Katie and Dean just stared at each other for a moment. Bob just shook his head, slapping his palm against his face.

"What if-" Katie said but it was a whisper. Bob looked up as Katie cleared her throat. "What if we're trying too hard at this" she ran a hand through her hair. "I mean-" she dropped her head. "What do I mean?" she mumbled She looked back over to Dean's who's eyes were still locked on her. "We don't have time for this" she shook her head and she was about to walk away but Dean walked over and grabbed her arm.

"No, maybe this is the time" Dean replied.

"Is that in the script?" Kevin whispered over to Bob.

"Who cares it's the first good scene all day" Bob replied. "Maybe Eric or DWH changed something last minute"

"Dean" Katie sighed. He just looked at her and she knew he wasn't going to let up. "Fine, it's hard, and love isn't supposed to be hard"

"Says who?" Dean asked. "Nothing comes easy, so why should this be any different"

"I'm not saying it's supposed to be easy, I saying that it shouldn't be this hard" Katie replied dropping her head. "I mean there's demons trying to tear us apart, angels trying to tear us apart" she looked up to him. "And then there's us, I mean we're both waiting for the other shoe to drop" she shook her head. "Waiting for other to realize that the other could do so much better"

"Hey" he brought his hands to the side of her face. "Maybe you're right, maybe everything's against us princess, but we'll just do what we always do, we fight back"

"I'm tired Dean" she whispered, her eyes locked on Dean's. "I've been fighting my whole life, and I'm tired of it" Dean moved turning so his back was toward the crew, trying to give them some sort of privacy.

"What is he doing?" Bob asked. "This was getting good"

"I know you're tired princess, but I promise you it won't always be like this" Dean replied. "I promise you won't have to fight forever, ok?" she nodded bringing her lips to his.

"Jeff, get that camera in there before we miss this!" Bob snapped and suddenly the camera man was grabbing his camera and bringing it alongside Katie and Dean. The couple pulled apart glaring at the camera.

"I think we got it" Dean said.

"Yeah, me too" Katie said before turning back to the camera. "Cut!" then they both walked off set.

"Hey, I'm the only one who says cut" Bob said looking as the actors walked off the set.

"What just happened?" Kevin asked.

Once the set cleared out a bit Sam and Dean went back to fake Bobby's house to set up for the spell.

"Guys" Katie said watching them, but she learned from experience that when these two had an idea in their head, they couldn't hear anything else. Before she knew it they were drawing the symbol on the window.

"C'mon princess" Dean said holding out a hand.

"You two, first, I'll follow" Katie replied hanging back. Dean just nodded before him and Sam glanced at each other before turning back to the window. They gave a count to three before crashing through the window, to the other side. The fell to the floor, hoping the pain from the crash would subside. "You guys really need to start listening to me, you know that" Katie said. She looked around as the crew looked over confused. "That spell needs power behind it to work, which none of us have at the moment"

"So what now?" Dean asked as he and Sam stood to their feet.

"Now we brainstorm" Katie said before turning. "Where can we go?"

"We know a place" Dean said.

Katie walked around Jensen's trailer, amazed at the things she saw, the pictures and the videos. It was just weird seeing Dean's face on so much stuff.

"No." Dean said and Katie turned to him. "No, that -that spell was perfect. It should have worked."

"Except it can't" Katie replied.

"I think she's right" Sam added. " Look, I was up all night, looking online. There's no sign that anything like the apocalypse happened here. Ever. And as far as I can tell, monsters, ghosts, demons -they're all pretend."

"So nobody's hunting them?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"No hunters. Look, maybe that's why our spell didn't work, Dean, you know? M-maybe here, there's no supernatural"

"Which is probably why there's no magic" Katie said.

"No demons, no hell, no heaven, no - no god?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him.

"Something like" Sam said. "Even better - No angels."

"Actually, that one isn't true" Katie said and they both turned to her. "I may have forgot to mention that I saw our friend Virgil earlier."

"You didn't think that's something we'd like to know" Dean said and Katie just glared at him.

"Sorry, there's just way too much stuff going on around here" Katie replied. "Hell, I don't even know who I am when I'm here"

"Well where is he now?" Sam asked. "How did he get here?"

"The answers to both your questions is I don't know" Katie replied. "But I'll bet he knows how to get out of here" she shook her head. "He probably would've let that slip while he was trying to kill me"

"What!" Dean snapped and Katie looked over him. Yet another thing she forgot to tell him. "He tried to kill you"

"Key word, try Dean" Katie replied. "He didn't touch me, I was too quick, even with the extra LBs" she ran a hand through her hair. "He did say something interesting though"

"Was this before or after this son of bitch tried to kill my pregnant wife!" Dean snapped and she just gave him a look. "what did he say?"

"My life is no longer prohibited from being taken" Katie replied. "Looks like that target on my back is getting bigger and bigger" she turned to Dean. "You sure want a piece of my crazy?"

"If he's here, then he'll be back for the keys" Sam said.

"So we find him" Katie said and they both turned to her. "What?"

"You're staying here, and we're looking for the angel" Dean replied.

"I don't want to stay here" Katie replied. "This place freaks me out" he just shrugged.

"Too bad, but we're definitely not taking the pregnant lady to jump an angel" Dean replied walking over and grabbing her hand and pulling her to the back of the trailer where there was king size bed.

"Seriously this guy needs a bed?" Katie asked shaking her head.

"Well the guy's a douche" Dean replied pushing Katie to sit on the bed. "Sleep"

"I'm not tired" Katie said looking up to him.

"Tough" Dean replied leaning forward and bringing his lips to hers. "Get some rest woman" he brought his hand to her stomach and smiled. "There really is a kid in there, isn't it?" she looked down to his hand and smiled.

"Looks that way" she replied, he placed a final kiss to her head before he and Sam left the trailer to look for Virgil. She just sighed before lying back on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling before looking around the room. She peeked over the side of the bed, and saw something sticking out from under the mattress. She debated pulling whatever it was out, she'd learned from experience that the things found under boy's beds can't be unseen. She'd learned that from living with her brother. The curiosity got the best of her and pulled it out. It was picture. A picture of her…well of Christine. She was sleeping, her shoulders bare. Katie looked at the picture closely and noticed that she was in this bed. "Maybe there is something going on between you and this Jensen guy" she just slid the picture back under the bed, and laid her head back. She didn't know how he knew, but she was tired, and soon her eyes had drifted closed.

"_And you're back!" it was Crowley, and his annoying circus. "Not to say I'm not surprised, how could you possibly stay away" the demon turned around and began walking. "Well we've acquired quite a few new attractions since your last visit" he pointed to a tent marked "It's coming down" he walked in. "You see our girl finally beat the put the soul back into Sammy, so we had to think of another game. He began walking up a ladder, until he reached the other side. "You see the old boy's trapped inside this wall, him and that brother of his, all nice a safe, or so one would think" The demon flicked the wall and pieces fell to the ground. "It's not nearly as sturdy as they think and sooner or later its going to come down" the demon climbed down the ladder. "But this isn't the only new attraction we've come up with" the demon walked and pointed to a few monitors that were hanging above the circus. "You see there, those are our new members to the circus, each holds a key to a pretty important lock, but now they separated" he walked over a bit closer, craning his head to get a closer look. "Well I'll be, I think one of our newest additions has gone missing." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure someone will find him" he turned and continued walking until he stopped in front of a little girl, it was a familiar girl. _

"_I think that is enough" the girl spoke. _

"_But I was just about getting to the good part" he said hovering over the girl. _

"_No you were being cryptic, and at this point we don't have time for the guessing" she replied and with a wave of her hand the demon was gone and with another wave of her hand Katie appeared. _

"_What the-" Katie looked around before turning to the little girl. "What kind of dream is this?"_

"_The kind where paying attention is critical" the girl responded. _

"_I am paying attention!" Katie snapped. "So the walls inside of Sam and Adam's mind might come down and there are people aiming for the key holders" she through her hands in the air. "I know this already" _

"_Yes, you do, that not why you're here" the girl replied. "You're here to learn what you don't know, what's been thrown in your face but you're too afraid to see." _

"_What are you talking about?" Katie asked. _

"_Where is Urim?" the little girl asked. _

"_I don't- I don't know" Katie replied. _

"_How did Charlie and Dylan find you?" she asked and Katie just shook her head. _

"_I don't know that either" Katie said looking to the little girl. They stood there for a moment in silence, the only sound from the circus around them. _

"_That's just it, you do know" the girl replied. "You keep talking about how your memory has been wiped cleaned since he left, but it hasn't, you just refused to see what he's left you" _

"_What do you mean?" Katie asked. "What has he left me?" the girl shook her head. _

"_They've counted you out" she said with a smiled. "They thought that your only purpose was to be his vessel, but it isn't" she took Katie's hand. "You're going to prove them wrong" _

"_How?" Katie asked. _

"_Open your eyes to what's happening around you" the girl said and Katie lifted her head and looked around. She spotted normal people, but mixed in were demons, and angels. _

"_What the hell?" Katie said to herself. _

"_What you think, is not how it is" the girl said and with that she was gone. Katie just continued to look around the circus, when she once again spotted Crowley. He was talking to someone, but she couldn't see who. They were standing in the shadows. Whoever they were had the demon all smiles as they shook hands. Katie moved closer to get a better look, but half way there her feet stopped. _

"_Open your eyes" a voice echoed around her, as Katie kept her eyes forward trying to see the hidden figure. _

Katie shot up from the bed, he breathing fast. She looked out the window and noticed the sun had gone down. She jumped at the sound of a gun firing. Her thoughts went to Sam and Dean before she quickly moved out of the bed and ran over to the door. She twisted the handle, but the damn thing wouldn't budge. She looked up and noticed a piece of paper, the word, "Princess" written on the front. She pulled the paper from the door and folded open.

"_Stay put. It's the only way I know you're safe. –Dean" _

"Except I don't know you're safe" Katie said aloud as she crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it a side. She heard another gun shot and knew they were real, and not some prop gun. She slammed her shoulder against the door, but it just wouldn't budge. She stepped back and began pacing, trying to think of a way out, when it suddenly came to her out of the blue. She turned to the door and held out a hand. "C'mon, this has to work" Suddenly her hand began glowing a bright white, and the door flew from the trailer. Katie looked at her hand closely. "Guess there are still some things to learn about my freaky powers" she just shook her head before heading out of the trailer. It was dark the only lights coming from the tall lamps of the back lot. She saw the bodies that lined the ground, as people ran trying to get to safety.

"Thank God" Katie turned at the voice. It was Cam. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her. "C'mon we have to get out of here"

"No" Katie said pulling her arm free. "I have to find Dean" he looked at her like she was crazy. "Look I know I probably sound like a total nut job right now, but I'm not the woman you think I am, and this life-" she shook her head. "This isn't my life, I have to find my family and we have to get out of her"

"Chris what are you-"

"My name is not Chris!" Katie snapped. She felt like she was wasting time here. She needed to find Dean and Sam and they needed to get the hell out of here. "My name is Katie Winchester, and this-" she took the man's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Is not a prop, this is real" he looked at her for a moment confused. If she was right and if she really was pregnant there was no way this was his wife.

"How is this-" he was at a loss for words. "How can this be possible?"

"I've come to realize that there are unlimited possibilities" Katie replied. "Look I promise I will get your wife back to you and hopefully you can forget all of this ever happen, but you need to get out of here now"

"What are you going to do?" Cam asked and Katie turned at another gun shot.

"I don't-" she shook her head before turning back to the man. "I'm going to get us home" he stared at her for a moment, she could tell he was doubting leaving her. But there was something in her eyes, something he never saw in Chris and that's what gave him the strength to let her hand go, and that's what gave him the strength to turn around and run away. Katie followed the noise, back to the Supernatural set. She quietly pushed opened the door and walked inside.

"Where are the keys!" it was Virgil's voice that blared through the set.

"If you think we're just gonna hand them over, then you got another thing coming ass wipe" Dean said. Katie moved around the corner, when she spotted Sam and Dean standing on the fake Bobby set, Virgil standing across from them holding a gun toward them.

"Then you will die" the angel pull the trigger. And everything seemed to move in slow motion. Katie held up a hand freezing the bullet. "How-" the bullet dropped to the ground. He turned around and spotted Katie, his gun now aimed at her.

"Don't you dare point that at her!" Dean snapped stepping forward, but Sam grabbed his arm. She turned her head and her eyes went to Dean's.

"Guys, I think this would be a good time to jump through that window" Katie said.

"We're not leaving you here!" Dean said trying to pull from Sam's grasp.

"Yes, you are" Katie replied before lifting a hand sending both brother's flying through the window, and back home. The angel held up the gun before pulling the trigger, Katie once against stopped the bullet. With a flick of her wrist she sent the gun flying. "What are you fighting for?" the angel glared over at the woman. She shook her head and stomped over to the angel. "Answer me, what are you fighting for!"

"Freedom" the angel gritted through his teeth. "For so long we've been bound by this law that we can't question, that we can't refuse, while you people run around with no care in the world"

"I think Raphael has really warped your brain" Katie said. "You know what people like our good friend Raffy wants, he wants power and he wants a title, you do not get that with freedom" she shook her head. "You know what's ironic, this isn't new, go to any history section of any library, and you'll see the truth" she placed a hand on the angel's chest. "What you think, is not how it is" he just looked at her in silence, before snatching away from her touch.

Katie just shook her head before looking over to the broken window, that seemed to be glowing. She walked over, and taking a deep breath she stepped through. She found herself back at Bobby's, the real Bobby's place. She heard voices and was about to go to them when something happened.

"I don't care Sam, I'm going to find her!" Dean snapped walking back into the living room followed by Sam and Adam. They stopped when they spotted Katie, her hands on her stomach. "Princess" Dean walked over to her bringing his hands to her waist. "What's wrong?" she just looked up to him, her eyes glistening, and a smile on her face.

"I can feel it" she whispered before quickly taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "I can feel the baby moving."

* * *

**A/N: So that was interesting. I like writing the OC who plays my OC lol, that was a bit weird. And did you catch my little self reference? **

_"Is that in the script?" Kevin whispered over to Bob._

_"Who cares it's the first good scene all day" Bob replied. "Maybe Eric or DWH changed something last minute"_

**__A/N2:Yes, I am DWH and I did change the script lol. So definitely a lots gonna be happening. One of Katie's merry men is missing, who do you think it is? Will she be able to finally face the truth? Will she finally be able to answer the questions that continue to plague her? I guess we'll find out soon.**


	17. Waiting

**A/N: Another chapter for my lovely readers. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Katie and Dean walked into Bobby's to find Sam and Adam standing across from the hunter. Katie took off her jacket and tossed her bag on the couch.

"How did it go?" Sam asked looking over to the couple. He noticed Dean's sour expression. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, don't pay him any attention" Katie replied. "Everything is fine with the baby, the doctor says we're both looking good"

"Did he tell you what you're having?" Sam asked and that's when Dean grumbled something.

"No, we decided that we want to be surprised" Katie replied and that's when Sam looked over to Dean who just shrugged. He had no idea how she found out, but he wasn't surprised. Sam's phone rang and he looked at the number. "Tell Abby that she's gonna have to ride her little betting pool all the way to the end" Sam looked over to her surprised. "You can't hide much from me Sammy" Sam just sighed before snapping his phone open.

"I gotta call you back Abby" he said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"You done, because there's still a job that needs to be done" Bobby interrupted. They all walked over to get a look at his map. "I've been getting blasts from hunters all week. " he points to the map. "Nest of vamps. Werewolf dance party. Shifters, six of them. " he looks back up. "Two hunters died taking them out. Ghouls, ghouls. Ghoul-wraith smorgasbord."

"Is it just me, or is that a straight kick-line down I-80?" Dean asked and Bobby nodded. Katie backed away as she heard the faint sound of laughing. She walked over by the window and that's when she saw her. Eve, just standing there with a smile on her face. Katie turned back to the guys who were too deep in their discussion to notice her heading for the door. She stepped out on the porch.

"What am I up to?" Eve asked and Katie knew this wasn't the actual woman. It was another memory. Katie soon found herself outside of a Gas station. She stood in front of a truck, and there sitting was Eve talking to a man. Katie watched as she leaned forward to the man's ear, his screaming was instant until it stopped and the man's eyes changed. Eve pulled away and turned to Katie and smiled. "What am I up to?"

Katie felt a sharp pain surge down her side as she found herself back on Bobby's porch. She reached forward grabbing the railing to keep her steady. It wasn't long before she felt a pair of hands on her back.

"Hey, hey" Dean said pulling her to sit on the porch swing. "What's happening?"

"It's her" Katie said. "She wants me to find her"

"Well that's not happening" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "Look all this craziness that's been happening its leading to this guy, he killed his family, we're going to see him"

"When do we leave?" Katie asked and Dean didn't say anything. "Let me guess, I'm sitting this one out"

"Princess, you said it yourself, she's baiting you" Dean replied. "You stay here, where I know the two of you are safe" Katie turned away from him. "We can handle this"

"She's dangerous Dean" Katie said. She turned back to him placing her hand on his cheek. "Be careful" he nodded before bringing his lips to hers.

Katie stood on the porch as she watched them pack up the car. Sam and Dean gave a final wave before hopping into the impala and pulling off, Bobby behind them in his truck.

"I'm sure they're going to be ok" Adam said looking over to Katie. She looked over to him and he could tell from the look in her eyes that something was about to happen. "What?"

"Get your stuff, we're leaving" Katie said turning and walking back into the house.

"Leaving, where are we going?" Adam asked following behind her.

"To talk to our crazy guy" Katie replied. "Eve did something to him, and I'm going to figure it out, before the others get there" she grabbed her jacket and pulled it on.

"No" Adam said sternly and Katie turned to him. Adam liked to believe he was a tough guy, but he had to admit that this woman scared the crap out of him.

"Look I get what you're doing" Katie replied tossing her bag over her shoulder. "But I'm doing this" she held out her hand. "You coming or not" he looked down at her hand, before glancing back up to her eyes. He sighed loudly before grabbing his jacket and taking her hand. In an instant they were standing in front of a police station.

"Now what?" Adam asked and Katie reached into her bag and pulled out two badges. He looked over to her confused. "What are you doing?"

"Improvising" Katie replied flipping one of the badges open. "_Make them see, what cannot be_" she rubbed a thumb over the picture in the Id. "_Adam Milligan and Me FBI agents, Make them see_" she tossed the badge over to Adam and he opened it to find a very realistic looking badge with his picture in it.

"Ok" Adam said. "What about clothes, I mean we really don't fit the profile of FBI agents"

"It's handled" Katie said before climbing the stairs. Adam ran to catch up with her, grabbing her arm.

"What do you mean it's handled?" he asked and Katie sighed.

"That spell, it's an illusion spell" Katie replied. "To make them see us as FBI, from the badge to our clothes"

"Oh" Adam said. "I don't think I can do this" he turned back to the building.

"Just let me do all the talking" Katie replied walking up the stairs and through the door. She didn't know what she was doing. She hated police stations, and talking to cops. She always left that sort of thing to Dean and Sam, Now she had no other choice.

"Can I help you?" an officer asked when the pair arrived at the front desk. Katie pulled her badge from her jacket pocket and flipped it open.

"Yes, I'm agent Austin and this is my partner" she glanced over to Adam who seemed to staring off into space. She knocked him with her elbow and he looked over seeing her holding up her badge and he quickly did the same. "Agent Powers. We got word of a man beating his family to death with a hammer"

"Rick Michaels" the officer said and Katie nodded. "What does the FBI want with him, case is pretty open and shut?"

"Well we've been having a string of weird cases lately and his seems to follow the MO" Katie replied. "We just want to see if there's any connection between this crime and our others" the officer just nodded.

"Ok, I'll have him brought into interrogation" the officer said before turning to a younger officer. "Hey, Rodgers, take these agents to the interrogation room" the man just nodded.

"If you would follow me ma'am" Katie nodded before following the man. "So is the FBI as exciting as they make it look on TV?" Katie and Adam shared a looked before turning back to the young officer. He had to be no older than twenty.

"It's better" Adam replied and Katie just shook her head.

"I knew it" he replied before stopping outside a door. "Here we are, the prisoner should be here soon"

"Thank you officer" Katie said as the man held the door open for her. She walked in and it was just like any other interrogation room. Table, chairs and two sided mirror. Katie took a seat in one of the chairs and Adam moved to stand behind her. They waited there for a moment before the door swung open revealing the orange jumpsuit wearing prisoner, his wrists and ankles cuffed as he moved to sit across from Katie. Katie looked over to the officer. "We're going to need the room" the officer looked between Katie and Adam before turning and leaving.

"I don't know what you want me to say" Rick said and Katie turned to him. It was the man from her vision, the one in the truck. She looked into his eyes, she was searching for something, anything that could help her figure out what Eve did to him. " Like I told the cops, I blacked out"

"I believe you" Katie said and the man looked at her confused.

"You do?" he asked leaning forward on the table.

"Yes, but that doesn't make much of a difference" Katie replied. "You killed your family, and I'm sorry about that"

"What happened to you before you blacked out?" Adam asked.

"I was doing what I always do" the man replied. "I was driving my regular route and then I- I woke up back at work"

"And where is work?" Adam asked and the man looked over to him.

"Starlight Cannery." Rick said. "I-I didn't remember how I got there...So I called home. When no one picked up. I-I went there, and I found-" the man trailed off.

"It's ok" Katie reached out and touched his hand and the moment she did it felt as if she touched fire. She quickly drew her hand back.

"You ok?" Adam whispered and Katie just nodded as she stood to her feet and began walked around the table to the man. "What are you doing?"

"I need to know what she did to him" Katie said now standing in front of the man. With a flick of her wrist the man's chair slid from under the table and turned so he was facing her.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked a little louder than Katie wanted.

"Hey" Katie said looking into the man's eyes. "I need you to calm down ok, I just need to see something"

"I don't think this is a good idea" Adam said looking over to the woman.

"Wanna know something" Katie said he eyes never leaving Rick's. "Neither do I" she suddenly brought her hands to the sides of his face, that burning she felt earlier couldn't even compare to what she was feeling now, but soon the feeling died and she found herself in what looked like a factory. She looked down at her hand, but it wasn't her hand, it was a man's. It was Rick's, she was seeing what he saw. "This must be the Cannery" she thought as she walked. She felt funny, like something was crawly in her skin.

"_Hey Rick_" Katie looked up to see dark haired man walk over to her. "_What are you doing here, I thought you were going home"_ before Katie knew it she was attacking the man.

Katie flung back releasing the man, Adam right behind her. He took her hand and looked at her with concern.

"You're burning up" Adam said.

"I'm fine" Katie replied looking over to Rick. "We have to go now" she walked over to the door and gave it a knock, when one of the officers opened it for her. "Thank you for your assistance, we are done, but there will be some more agents to come by just to go over some follow up questions" the officer nodded and watched as Katie and Adam walked away.

"You mind telling me what happened back there?" Adam asked when they were a few blocks away from the station. Katie just held up a finger before walking over to a garbage can and leaning forward, and finally giving in to the sick feeling she had in her stomach. "Are you- Are you ok?" Once she was done Katie stood up straight, and wiped her mouth.

"I'm fine" she replied but he could tell she was lying. "We need to get to that Cannery" she turned and began walking.

"What, Why?" Adam asked running to catch up to her.

"Because whatever did that to Rick, jumped from him to someone else" Katie replied. "I get the feeling someone else is going to get hurt" Adam ran to stand in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"No, what are you doing?" Adam asked. "Haven't you forgotten something?" she looked at him confused until his eyes trailed down to her stomach. She followed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, the whole there's a baby in your stomach thing" she looked back up to him. "You going after some homicidal monster would definitely fall under the category as too dangerous"

"Adam, you do not understand" Katie said. "She's up to something, something very bad, and I have to stop her"

"Why do you have to stop her?" Adam asked. "Why can't you just leave this to Sam and Dean" Katie shook her head.

"Because this woman, this thing, whatever she is- she's big" Katie replied. "And when you go against something big, you have to be just as powerful" she met the man's eyes. "So fine, I agree that this is dangerous, and if it comes to the point when we could seriously get hurt then we are out of there" she held out her hand. "Look we make a really good team, but I will take this thing solo if I have to" He stood there for a moment debating what to do, when he finally decided to take her hand. They arrived in the Cannery, the only light was the moon the filtered in through the windows.

"You have your gun?" Katie whispered.

"Yeah" Adam replied.

"Well this is usually the part where you take it out" Katie replied and the man just nodded before taking his gun out and aiming.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Adam whispered.

"Something, anything that can help us stop this thing before anyone else gets hurt" Katie replied when she suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"No one's here" she replied.

"How do you know that?" Adam asked. "We haven't even looked around the entire place" he turned to her and she had certainty in her eyes.

"I just know" she replied turning back to dark hallway.

"what now?" Adam asked, when Katie began walking again. "Where are you going?" she didn't respond, until she stopped. "Ok, you mind sharing with the rest of the class"

"This is it" Katie replied. "This is where that thing left Rick and went into this other guy" Katie looked around for a clue of something. She turned and saw a door, with a bloody handprint on the doorknob. With a flick of her wrist the door popped open. "He came in here"

"Why?" Adam asked. Katie walked into the door, and Adam was right behind her when suddenly the door slammed closed in front of him. He reached forward to open the door but the damn thing just wouldn't budge. "Damnit!" he pounded on the door. "Katie, are you ok!"

"I'm fine" Katie called from the other side of the door. She looked around the dark room, suddenly feeling like she wasn't alone. "I know you're here" she heard the woman laugh.

"I knew you would find me" Eve said stepping from the shadows. She walked over to stand in front of Katie. Her eyes looked over the witch as if she was trying to figure out something. The woman inhaled deeply. "That smell, I haven't smelled that in a long time… and not on anyone that wasn't Him" Katie remained silent. "You've been a very bad girl and mommy's not happy"

"What are you?" Katie asked and the woman laughed.

"I am beyond your comprehension witch" Eve replied. "I am the true creator" she turned and her eyes trailed down to Katie's belly. "There is no feeling that can compare than creating life, is there?" Katie placed a hand on her stomach and took a step away from Eve.

"Where is your latest creation?" Katie asked and the woman smiled.

"Oh, probably out playing" Eve replied. "You know kids, always getting into some kind of trouble"

"Well that's what punishment is for" Katie replied. "Now if you'll excuse me" Katie turned and was soon back on the other side of the door. She grabbed Adam's shoulder and before he knew it they were standing outside of a motel.

"What just happened back there?" Adam asked turning to Katie.

"It was her" Katie replied. "And she was gloating" she walked past the young man to the front office to get them a room. She came back out to see Adam hanging up his phone. "Who was that?"

"Dean" Adam replied and she quirked an eyebrow. "Don't worry we're currently watching a Lie to Me marathon, whatever that is" Katie just smiled before walking past the man.

"C'mon I got us a room" Katie said and Adam turned to follow her.

For most of the night Katie looked over to see Adam sleeping. The other part of the night was spent with her searching her mind. Apparently she was afraid to see something, and she just didn't know what.

"Ok, so your eyes are open" Katie whispered to herself. "What can't you see" she sat there in silence. "Where is Urim?" she heard voice, distant voices.

"_I knew something was wrong" _that was Urim's voice. Katie stood to her feet, and suddenly the room around her began spinning, until it stopped and she was no longer there, but in a church. _"The moment I called you and I told you of the black magic, you didn't look surprised" _Katie turned and saw the angel and she was talking to someone, but she couldn't see them. They were hidden in the shadows. "_Is this what war has driven you to, brother?"_

"Brother?" Katie said and the room began spinning again and she soon found herself back in the room. "More and more questions" Katie sat back on the bed. She ran her hand over her wrist and quickly brought her arm to her face. "Where the hell is my bracelet?"

The next morning Dean, Sam and Bobby arrived in time to meet up with Rick themselves. After talking with the man, the three men left the room, headed to check out the surveillance rooms.

"What do you think that cop meant, when he said he was expecting us?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Dean replied. "Maybe the real feds are on their way"

"Then I guess we should hurry the hell up then" Bobby said.

While checking the surveillance video of Eve and her encounter with Rick, the three men looked up to see the other officers scrambling.

"What's the ruckus?" Bobby asked and one of the officers walked over.

"A guy just went postal down at the Cannery." The officer replied. The three men shared a look.

"Okay, I'll go. You finish here." Bobby replied before walking off.

The man arrived at the scene to see the Cannery covered with police. What he didn't expect to see was an old friend… a term he used loosely.

"What in the high holy are you doing here, Rufus?" Bobby asked as he and the man walked away from the other cops.

"Same as you, tracking 31 flavors of crazy, which led us both smack into the middle of this." Ruckus replied.

"Right." Bobby said eyeing the man. " Huh. Can we talk to the perp?"

"Well, we can give it a shot." Ruckus replied. " I don't know if he's gonna talk back to us, though. Cops put eight bullets in him. So... "

"So what?" Bobby asked.

"So are we partnering on this or not?" Ruckus asked. " Come on, man. It's not rocket surgery. We're here. Let's do this. Just like old times."

"Long as I get to drive." Bobby stated and the man just laughed.

"Hell no." and the two men walked to the car. "I did find something interesting though"

"What?" Bobby asked and Ruckus pulled something out of his pocket.

"It just seemed a bit out of place" Ruckus said holding up a bracelet.

"Yeah, that definitely shouldn't be here" Bobby replied taking the bracelet.

"You've seen this before?" Ruckus asked and Bobby's eyes were glued to the bracelet.

"Did they find any women in there?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, there were a couple, why?" Ruckus asked and Bobby looked over to him.

"Any of them pregnant?" Bobby asked and Ruckus just shook his head.

"Not that I remember" Ruckus replied. "What's going on?"

"Things just got a whole lot interesting" Bobby said taking out his cell phone.

The next morning Katie was awaken by the sound of knocking on the door. She shot up from the bed to see Adam already up and dressed. He looked over to her before standing to his feet.

"Adam don't open the door" Katie replied. "We don't –" she stopped. It was all starting to make perfect sense.

"I'm sorry" Adam replied. "He called a few minutes again and he just knew" Katie just ran a hand over her face before standing to her feet. She watched as Adam walked over to open the door and as soon as he did, Dean was storming over to her.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked looking her over.

"No" she replied simply. "I'm fine" she glanced over to Adam, who couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Dean snapped. "First you go see some lunatic who just killed his entire family, then you go monster hunting" he through his hands in the air. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Dean-" Adam said and the eldest Winchester turned with a look he knew meant to stay out of it.

"You want to give us a minute" Dean said. Adam just nodded before grabbing his jacket. He cast one more glance to Katie, who just gave him a look. He just turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"I thought we had an agreement, and in your own words said no active hunting" Dean said.

"Dean-"

"No, isn't that what you said?" he asked and Katie ran a hand through her head.

"Yes" Katie replied simply.

"Look baby I get you have this undeniable urge to help everyone" Dean placed his hands on her shoulders. "But you can't keep doing this, not with our kid inside of you" Katie turned from his gaze. She knew he was right, that they all were right. "Now, I need you to promise me something" she turned back to him. "Because I know when you make a promise to do something, you will do it"

"Dean-"

"Promise me this stops" Dean said. "Promise me that you finally let us handle this and you will take it easy" Katie stared up into Dean's eyes before shaking her head and turning away from him.

"What if I can't make that promise Dean" Katie said. She turned back to him. "I get this feeling that I'm the one who should be doing this, that I'm the one who's supposed to stop this"

"But you can't!" Dean snapped. "Not without hurting yourself, or that baby" she didn't say anything. "You know I'm right" he brought his hands to the sides of her face. "I'm not leaving here until you promise me" They stood there in silence, their eyes trained on the other's.

"Ok" Katie whispered. "I promise" Dean leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Please, be careful, I've never seen anything like this before" Dean leaned his forehead against hers. "And we really need you to come back to us"

"I don't think there's much of anything that can keep me from coming back" Dean replied placing a kiss to her forehead. "I will call just to check in, ok?" she nodded and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "Don't worry"

"That's all I seem to do" Katie replied. Dean ran a hand over her stomach before turning around and heading for the door. "Wait!" he turned back to her.

"Did something else happen at the Cannery?"

"Yeah, guy went berserk" Dean replied. "Killed some people, why?"

"Nothing, it's just this make no sense" Katie replied. "What does she gain from messing with a bunch of Cannery workers?"

"That's what we're going to find out" Dean said reaching in his pocket. He remembered how he found out she was here, and pulled out the bracelet.

"Of course you found it" Katie said walking over to him. She held out her wrist and he snapped it back on.

"Yeah, now stay put" Dean replied pressing one more kiss to her lips. "I'll send Adam back up here, and I'll see you soon princess" she just nodded and watched him walk out the door. She just turned around and took a seat on the edge of her bed. She didn't even look up when Adam walked back in, but she felt his eyes on her.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked and she looked over to him. "I'm sorry, but-"

"It's ok" Katie replied. "I shouldn't have put you in that position in the first place, you shouldn't lie to your brothers because of me" he took a seat next to her.

"Now what?" Adam asked and Katie sighed.

"I made a promise" Katie said before turning back to him. "So it looks like we're staying here" The day loomed on and it was killing her. Adam tried his best at distracting her, but it didn't work. Her mind was working over time trying to figure out what Eve was up to. She stood from the bed and walked over to the window. She knew they were probably at the Cannery by now and she hoped they were alright.

"They're going to be ok" Adam said and she plastered on her own fake smile. She wanted to believe it and he needed to believe it as well. She turned back to the man.

"Of course they are" she replied. She began walking toward the bathroom. "Oh!" she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Hey" Adam quickly moved to her side. "What's wrong?"

"Felt like the baby kicked a vital organ" she said looking down at her stomach.

"You think I could?" Adam asked and Katie shrugged.

"Sure, but if you feel anything, you better not tell Dean" she said. "I swear his hands were glued to my stomach for like ever and he didn't feel a thing" Adam nodded before placing his hands on her stomach. They stood there for a moment, when he felt something move under his hand.

"Whoa!" Adam said jumping back. He looked over to Katie who was laughing. "That was kind of weird"

"You have no idea" Katie replied when her phone rang. She quickly pulled it out and looked at the ID. It wasn't Dean, but it was someone else she'd been waiting for a call.

"Tell me you found him" Katie answered her phone.

"_He's not here" Aiden replied. "We're in his room, and the place is a wreck, whoever was here was looking for something, and I think you know what" _

"The necklace" Katie sighed. "Look, he's alive I can feel it, and you can feel it, whoever has him will need him to stay that way"

"_If they know that part of the puzzle" Aiden replied. "What if they assume all they need are the necklaces to open this door" _

"No, we can't think like that" Katie replied. "Whoever found him is smart, Ryan was hiding too well" she walked over and looked out of the window. "Where would they take him?"

"_I don't know" Aiden said. "Look maybe if you came here, you could do your thing, see something we can't" _

"I can't" Katie sighed. "Look I promised Dean that I would stay put for the baby's sake"

"_I get it" Aiden replied. "But it all honesty, I'm not asking you to chase down a couple of vamps with me, just leave one room for another" _

Katie thought about it, he was technically right. And she did promise Dean she would take it easy. Going to check out a room, was as easy as it got.

"Ok, I'm coming, I'll be there soon" Katie replied. "You stick close to Jason and Derrick"

"_Right" Aiden said before hanging up the phone. _

"So where are we going now?" Adam asked and Katie turned to him. She just held a finger up as she dialed her husband's number.

"_Hello?" Dean answered. He sounded out of breath, like he was running. _

"Hey, babe it's me, is everything alright?" Katie asked.

"_It's fine princess" Dean replied. She heard him mutter something, as she heard the sound of clanking. "Look I'm going to have to call you back" _

"That's- fine- I- just- wanted- to- tell –you- that- I- was- going- to- go- check- out- Ryan's- room-, just- to-see- if- I- can't- figure- where- he- is- and –before- you- worry- I –will- be- surrounded- by- big- guys- who- would- throw- themselves- in- front- of- moving- vehicles- before- they- let- anything- hurt- me-, not- that- I –would- ever -let that- happen-, but- I –thought- I -would –just- let- you- know-, ok- bye" she shot out quickly and was about the hang up the phone.

"_Wait!"_ Dean said and she knew what was coming. Even when he was chasing or being chase by whatever the hell they were hunting, he was going to read her the riot act. _"And you're sure there's nothing dangerous, you're just going to check out a room" _

She was amazed, that he was able to catch all of that while chasing or being chased by whatever the hell they were hunting. She was impressed.

"Yes, I will go in, come out and be right here when you get back" Katie replied. "I promise" there was a silence, and she heard someone, Sam maybe, call Dean's name on the other end.

"_Ok, I'm fine with that" Dean replied. "But if anything doesn't seem right, you get out of there, ok?" _

"I will, I'll call you as soon as I get back" Katie replied, when suddenly a word popped into her head. "Electricity"

"_What?" Dean asked. _

"I don't know, the word just popped into my head" She replied. "Maybe it's something you need to know"

"_Maybe" Dean said. "Ok, I have to go, and call me as soon as you get back" _

"I will" Katie replied before hanging up the phone.

"So we're leaving?" Adam asked and Katie turned to him.

"Yes we are" Katie replied.

They appeared in Ryan's room and to say the place was a wreck was an understatement. Everything was turned over, pulled out, even the wall paper was pulled from the walls. They looked up when the door opened to see Aiden, Jason and Derrick walking in.

"You're here" Aiden said walking over to her. He caught a glimpse of her stomach and his eyes widen. "You're getting huge"

"She's becoming a house" Derrick commented and Katie just glared over to him. She turned her head to Jason who remained silent, his arms folded across his chest. Derrick followed her eyes to her brother and just shook his head.

"You guys check with the front desk?" Katie asked turning back to Aiden.

"Yeah, he said he remembers seeing Ryan come in, but not coming out, and he said he never saw anyone else around" Aiden replied.

"That's not good" Katie replied.

"Nice thinking" Jason muttered and Katie looked over to him.

"Are you seriously doing this now?" Katie asked.

"Look, we're here helping you" Jason said. "So if you want to start being a bitch, we can leave"

"What did you-" Katie was about to go over to him, but Adam held her back. "You know what, thanks for your help bro, but you can leave"

"Fine" Jason said before looking over to Derrick. "Let's go"

"Actually I think I'll stay" Derrick replied and Jason just looked at him.

"You know whatever" Jason just turned around and stormed out of the door.

"Ok, let's just get this over with" Katie replied taking off her jacket.

"So what do you want us to do?" Derrick asked. "Just stay out of your way?"

"Actually no Ricky" Katie replied. "You three are going to help me" all three men looked at her confused.

The room was dark, the only illumination was from the circle of candles that they now stood in the center.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Derrick asked. "Because I'm good with pain, but even I have my limits" everyone just looked over to him. "Oh please don't act like you two weren't thinking the same thing."

"Shut up Derrick" Katie said in the center of the three men. "This won't hurt" she took a deep breath. "I don't think" she muttered. "Just close your eyes." The three men did as they were told.

"_Reveal to us what we do seek_" they all felt a cool wind pass them. _"More than a glimpse and more than a peek"_ orbs of light appeared outside the circle and spun around them. _"Finding the truth is what we're trying"_ Katie's eyes snapped open, and they were glowing a bright white. "_To find out what happened to Ryan" _The orbs of light with a gust of heavy wind spun around them, until everything went silent.

"Guys" Katie said her eyes returning normal. "Open your eyes" Aiden and Adam complied while Derrick kept his eyes closed. "Derrick, open your damn eyes" he just shook his head. She walked over and pinched his arm.

"Hey!" he shouted his eyes opening and going wide. The room that was a wreck just seconds before was now clean. "What happened?"

"This newspaper" Aiden said looking at the paper on the bed. "It's dated eight days ago" he tried to pick it up but his hand just passed through it. "what the hell?"

"You can't touch anything" Katie replied. "We're not really here, all we can do is watch"

"Now what?" Adam asked and Katie turned to him.

"Until Ryan gets here, look around find something anything that's not in this room now" Katie walked over to a wall that had various hand written papers on it. "Hey, these are gone" the guys walked over and took a look as well.

"They're notes about the necklaces" Aiden said.

"Some about purgatory" Adam added.

"Look at this one" Katie said pointing to a specific note that read 'Traitor'. "What if he stumbled upon something, someone didn't want him to find out"

"Yeah, but who?" Derrick asked and Katie just shrugged.

They all begin searching the room again, which soon proves more difficult than expected, especially since they can't pick anything up or open any drawers. They stopped their search when the door to the motel room opened. They all turned to see Ryan walking in, plastic bag in his hand. It was weird to be standing there watching him, him not knowing they were there. They watched him closely as he pulled out a six pack from the bag and sat it on the table, before walking into the bathroom. The lights in the room, began flashing on and off and everyone looked around.

"Something's here" Aiden said as Ryan stormed out of the bathroom gun in hand, when suddenly all of the lights just went off, the room now dark.

"_I know it's you" Ryan said his gun aimed in the darkness. "You know I found out the truth" he spun around at a noise he thought he heard. _

"I don't see anything" Adam said looking around the room.

"Neither do I" Derrick said, searching the room as well.

"Something was here" Katie said walking to stand next to Ryan. A sudden gust of wind blew through the room, blowing everything, including the papers that were against the wall, around the room. Ryan lifted his arm, to his eyes as the wind picked.

"What's going on?" Adam yelled, over the window. "What can do this!" the wind suddenly stopped the room now a mess.

"_Really, that's all you got!" Ryan yelled and turned to see a dark figure. _

"Who is that?" Aiden asked walking closer, but it was too dark and he couldn't make out their face.

"I don't-" Katie said walking closer, but the person's face was hidden.

"_Didn't think you were so bold that you would actually show yourself" Ryan said to the figure. "But you're doing a lot of unexpected things lately" the person didn't say anything. "I know why you're here, and I'm not giving you the necklace" the figure quickly wrapped a hand around Ryan's neck lifting him from the ground and in an instant they were both gone. _

"What just happened?" Derricked asked looking around the room. "Where did they go?" orbs of light spun around them again, bringing them back to their own time. The three men looked over to Katie, who remained silent. "Hey, Kat what are you thinking?"

"I know who that was" Katie said and they all looked at her confused. "I should rephrase that, I don't know who they are, because they would be dead"

"I don't understand" Adam replied.

"It's the same person who's behind Urim's disappearance, and who sent Charlie and Dylan after me, the same person from my dreams who's working with demons" she turned around. "It's an angel"

"You think Raphael?" Adam asked and Katie shrugged.

"I don't know?" she ran a hand through her hair. "Look whoever it is, they know what those necklaces do, and they may know how to use them" she turned to Aiden. "We need to get you some place safe"

"We can stick with him" Derrick said and Katie turned to him. "Don't worry about Jay, he's just being a girl" Katie nodded.

"I'm going to go to NCIS, and check on Isabel" Katie replied. "But keep this with you" she reached into her bag pulling out an angel killing sword and handed it to Aiden. "I don't know what's going on here, but I am going to figure this out" The man nodded. Katie turned to Derrick. "Call me if you guys find anything new, ok?" she held out her hand and Adam took it and before he knew it, they were standing in front of some double door. Katie let go of his hands and went through the doors, and he was right behind her. The first thing he noticed was the very loud music, that blared through the lab, but there was no one there. "Abby!" Katie screamed going over and turned the radio off. She glanced over to Adam before walking over to Abby's lab. "No one's here"

"Maybe they're just out of the lab" Adam suggested. Katie just nodded before heading to elevator. The moment the doors slid open, they got on and she pressed the familiar number. The ding of the elevator signaled before she stormed off of the elevator to the bull pen.

"Whoa, looky here" Tony said standing to his feet walking around to her. Before she knew it his hands were on her stomach.

"Tony, haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Ziva asked glaring over to the man.

"Oh, you know you want to" Tony snapped.

"Hey, you guys seen Abby or Isabel?" Katie asked ignoring their fight.

"I saw them earlier" Ziva said standing to her feet and walking over to Katie as well. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know yet" Katie replied and before she knew it the female agent's hand was on her stomach as well.

"Hey nice to see you again" Tony said shaking Adam's hand, with his free hand.

"Hey" McGee said walking from the other side of the bull pen. "What are you guys doing?"

"I just want to feel the baby kick" Tony replied. "Kitty here is looking for Abby and Isabel, you seen either one"

"I just saw Abby" McGee replied walking over to them sneaking his hand on her stomach as well. "But not Isabel, I think she's with the boss" Katie sighed in relief. "Something wrong"

"You mean besides being touched inappropriately by my agents" Gibbs said startling the three agents. They quickly moved back to their desks as the senior agent walked over to Katie.

"We just wanted to feel a kick boss" Tony said.

"You want to feel a kick Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked glaring over to the man. "Come over here then"

"No thank you, boss" Tony said before turning back to Katie.

"Where's Isabel?" Katie asked turned to Gibbs. "McGee said she was with you"

"She was, but she went back down to the lab maybe an hour ago, said something about catching up on some work" Gibbs replied. Katie closed her eyes. Something was wrong and she knew it. "Hey, what's going on?" Gibbs grabbed her arm pulling her to his desk, sitting her down in his chair.

"Someone knows who she is, and what she has" Katie said looking up into the man's eyes. She shook her head before standing to her feet. "I have to find her"

"No" Gibbs said sitting her back down. "You need to calm down and stay here" he looked over to Tony. "Dinozzo, Ziva, find a couple of agents I want you to search this entire place for Isabel" Gibbs looked over to Adam who kept his eyes on Katie. "Take him with you"

"I'm not leaving her" Adam said taking a step closer to the man. He looked over to Katie.

"Adam I'm fine" Katie replied. "The more people we have searching for her, the better" he looked at her for a moment before turning to Gibbs.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her" Gibbs said. Adam stared at the mad for a moment recognizing that look in his eyes. It was the same one Katie got whenever she made it up in her mind that she was going to do something.

"Ok" Adam said before turning to Tony.

"We're on it boss" Tony said quickly standing to his feet. "Don't worry Kitty, we'll find her, she's probably in the bathroom or something" The two agents and Adam made their way to the elevator.

"McGee, check surveillance" Gibbs ordered.

"You got it boss" McGee said before typing away on his computer. Gibbs turned back to Katie who was breathing heavily.

"This is my fault" Katie said. "It was my job to protect them"

"Hey" Gibbs said placing a hand on her cheek. "This is not your fault, and I need you to calm down ok?" She nodded. "I'm going to get you some water" he stood up straight and went to get the water. Katie looked over to McGee, who was typing furiously on his computer.

_**HELP ME!**_

Katie's head whipped around at the voice. It was Isabel. She turned back to McGee who continued typing, which only verified her suspicion that he didn't hear it. She stood to her feet, the agent not paying attention, and snuck from the bull pen. She was able to make onto the elevator, but she had no idea where she was going. Closing her eyes, she hoped something would lead her.

_**PLEASE KATIE HELP ME!**_

She pressed a button, and opened her eyes. It was the basement. The only thing she knew was in the basement was autopsy. The doors slid open and the entire floor was dark, the lights flashing ever so often. Katie took a deep breath before walking out.

Gibbs walked back into the bull pen a cup of water in his hand. His eyes went immediately to the empty chair behind his desk.

"McGee!" the agent yelled startling the young agent. "Where is she!" McGee looked over to Gibbs' desk and saw the empty chair as well.

"I don't- " he looked over to his angry boss. "She was right there"

"And now she's not!" Gibbs tossed the cup of water to the floor before storming out of the bull pen in search of his daughter.

Katie stepped into autopsy. The moment she did she felt uneasy. She froze in her spot when she realized what was happening.

"This is a trick" she said out loud and suddenly there was clapping. The lights continued to flash, and a few feet in front of her appeared Isabel.

"He said you would figure it out" she replied with a smile. She began walking over to Katie who just backed away. "I thought this one would've flown right over your head" the woman's eyes turned a cold black.

"Who did this to you?" Katie asked. She stared into those dark eyes, guilt filling her entire body.

"You ask that question as if it's a bad thing" Isabel replied. "I'm finally free" Katie continued backing away until she was stopped by a body. She felt hands slide to her waist.

"You smell so good" a deep voice growled into her ear and she jerked away. She turned to see Ryan, his eyes black as well. There was a grin on his face.

"Who did this to you?" Katie repeated looking between her two friends. "How-" she felt a sharp pain move through her side, but she kept her composure. "You're both protected"

"Please, there's enough magic to get rid of a little ink" Isabel replied as she and Ryan moved closer to Katie. "Enough to make us more powerful than ever before"

"So is this the plan?" Katie asked. "Turn you into demons, so you'll open those doors"

"Pretty much" Ryan replied. "We just need the final member of the band and then we're all set" he took a step to stand right in front of Katie. "Where is he?" she looked into the man's eyes.

"You don't know?" she turned to Isabel who just glared at her. "His tattoos" Katie smiled. "They protect him"

"Where is he!" Ryan yelled and Katie turned back to him, before shaking her head.

"It's not going to be that easy" Katie replied.

"Well then let's make it hard" Ryan said before reaching out, wrapping his hands around Katie's neck. "Tell me what I want to know or you and your child is dead" He waited for her to say something but all she did was laugh, even through the pain. "What's so funny?"

"You are" she replied. She lifted a hand to his chest, a bright light shooting him across the room. Isabel took a step toward her, but Katie lifted a hand toward her as well sending her flying as well. "You've been a demon for five minutes and you think you're tough enough to kill me" she felt another sharp pain, this one across stomach. "I've gone against bigger and badder" she tilted her eyes to the ceiling. "I know you're up there, and I know you're watching, whoever you are, I will find you and I will kill you!" she heard laughing and looked down to see her demon friends looking up to her.

"I bet this is going to haunt your dreams huh" Ryan said. "Knowing that you let this happen to us" he looked over to Isabel. "You were supposed to protect us, and you let this happen" they continued to laugh and Katie stumbled back against the wall.

"It's sort of her MO isn't it" Isabel said. "She tries her hardest and in the end always the failure" they both cackled the sound nearly driving Katie up a wall. She shot her hands out toward them, lights illuminating from her hand. Suddenly black clouds of smog shot out of their mouths, leaving them unconscious. Katie dropped her hands, another sharp pain shooting through her entire body, this one more painful than the others. She let out a painful moan as she slid to the floor. She pressed her eyes closed hoping the pain would subside like the others, but this one continued.

"HELP!" she screamed. She didn't know who would hear her. She was alone in autopsy. The only people down here were the two unconscious bodies of her friends, and then there were the corpses. "SOMEBODY PLEASE!" she felt tears falling down her cheek, and soon her cries weakened. She leaned her head back against the wall and looked up to the blinking light.

"_Hush little baby don't you cry" _

Katie turned her head to see the face of pure evil. It was Eve. She was there, sitting next to her, with her head on Katie's shoulders.

"_Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird" _

"You didn't do this" Katie said glancing over to the woman.

"No" she sighed. "I wouldn't have touched this failure" she looked over to Katie. "But then again, I'm not sure it was" Katie felt the woman's hand slide along her thigh. "Actually" the woman said a smile gracing her face. "This may have been a success" Eve moved her hand to Katie's face, the flashing light showing the hints of blood on the woman's fingers. The woman began laughing. "Bye, bye baby" the woman said placing a kiss on Katie's cheek before disappearing. Katie moved her hand to her thigh… There was blood. It was happening. Her greatest fear. She was losing the baby. Soon all sound stopped making its way to her ears. Time slowed down.

She didn't even notice the swarms of people surrounding her. She couldn't hear Gibbs' frantic pleas for her to say something. She was there, but then again she was also gone.

"Where the hell is Ducky!" Gibbs yelled keeping his eyes trained on his daughter. He walked in finding her slumped in a corner, not reacting to anything.

"He's on his way boss" Tony replied looking down to Katie. He kneeled down to her, noticing her hands. "Boss, her hands" Gibbs looked down to Katie's hands noticing the specks of blood. That's all it took for the agent to reach forward and pulling the woman into his arms.

"No" They turned to see Adam walking into the door. Gibbs had ordered him to stay in the bull pen. He was just a kid, and he didn't know what they would find. He ran over to Gibbs and caught a look at Katie. She was a bit pale, and her eyes were open, but barely.

"Get a car Dinozzo!" Gibbs snapped carrying Katie in his arms.

"But boss-"

"NOW DINOZZO!" Gibbs yelled and the agent was off. "Ziva stay with them until the EMT's arrive" the agent just nodded as Gibbs moved with the woman out of the lab. Gibbs stood waiting for the elevators to open. "I got you" he whispered in her ear. He watched her eyes blink a bit, but still no reaction. The ding of the elevator was like music to his ears, he quickly stepped in.

Once in the car, in true Gibbs fashion he was driving like a bat out of hell.

"Boss, I know you're worried" Tony said from the back of the car, Katie in his arms. Adam sat shotgun his eyes focused back on Katie, hoping she would finally say something. "But maybe you should slow-" Gibbs took a sharp turn, and his agent just took that as his cue to shut up. The moment Gibbs pulled in front of the hospital and jumped out of the car. He ran through the sliding doors of the hospital.

"Hey!" the agent yelled and his booming voice was enough to cause the bustling hospital to stop. "My… my daughter, she needs help" the man said, he finally started feeling the fear he'd be suppressing. A doctor and nurse ran over to him, following him back to the car. The doctor rushed to the back of the car, opening the door.

"Miss" the doctor brought a hand to Katie's face. "Miss, can you hear me?" He only got silence in return. "Get me a gurney!" he said and the nurse rushed back into the hospital. From that point everything seemed to be moving so fast. Gibbs watched as Katie was pulled from the car and was rushed into the hospital behind some double doors.

Time only slowed down in the waiting room. He hated waiting room, they were filled with fear and sadness and uncertainty. He remembers standing in a waiting room waiting for someone to tell him about Shannon and Kelly. His eyes trained on the clock that sat high on the wall. The ticking sound seemed louder than it should be.

"Boss" Tony said walking back over to the man. He had gone to call the office, to make sure everything was alright. What he got was a frantic Abby Sciuto who was currently speeding down the street in a hearse as they spoke. The agent grabbed his bosses shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"Dean look-" they both turned to see Adam on the phone. "No, I don't know-" he was cut off again. "They're still with her" the young man ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I-" the line ended. Adam sighed dropping the phone to his side. He turned and walked back over to Gibbs and Tony. "Dean's on his way"

"Yeah, we got that" Tony replied turning back to the doors. "You'd think they'd tell us something, it's been hours." Gibbs finally stood to his feet and stormed over to the nurses' station. Tony shared a glance with Adam before they both followed after the man.

"Hey!" Gibbs snapped, the nurses ended their conversation and turned to the man. "I need to know what's happening with my daughter!"

"Sir I'm going to need you to calm down" the nurse said walking over.

"Don't tell him to calm down" Tony politely suggested. He knew nothing ever good came from giving the boss orders. "It definitely won't help" she looked over to him before turning back to Gibbs.

"What's the patient's last name?" the nurse asked leaning down to her computer.

"Katherine Win- uh Katherine Carlson" Gibbs replied. He watched as she typed something on the computer. "Well-" she looked up to him.

"Give me a minute" the nurse said before moving past the men and through the double doors.

"Gibbs!" they turned at the sound of rapid steps toward them. They turned to see a familiar Goth running toward them. When she was close, they were able to see her eyes which were mixed with tears and fear. "Is she alright?" she looked between their faces for an answer. "Is the baby alright?"

"Calm down Abby" Tony said placing his hands on her shoulders. "We're still waiting for an update"

"But she's been in there forever" Abby said. "Something's wrong"

"We don't know that yet" Tony said bringing his friend into a hug.

"What are they doing here" Adam said and they turned to see Ziva, McGee and behind them Isabel and Ryan.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Gibbs said before storming over. He was about to walk over to Ryan, when Ziva strategically placed herself between the two men. "Why are they here?"

"We came to make sure she was ok" Ryan said. The guilt evident, in both his and Isabel's eyes.

"Sure, you do" Gibbs snapped. "You two are the reason, she's in there!" he tried to move closer to the man, but Ziva pushed him back.

"Gibbs, it wasn't them" Ziva said and he looked to her. "They were not themselves" she said and he looked up to them in understanding.

"And how do we know that they are themselves now?" Gibbs asked.

"Because she saved us" Isabel replied breaking her silence. "After everything we said to her, what we did, she still saved us" the woman wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Boss" Tony said and they turned to see the nurse they'd spoken to earlier walking back into the waiting room.

"Which one of you is her next of kin?" the nurse asked and Gibbs stepped forward.

"I'm her father" he replied and she nodded.

"Sir, would you mind coming with me, the doctor would like to talk to you" the nurse said.

"Is she ok?" Gibbs asked. He didn't like the look in the nurse's eyes, it was far too telling.

"Sir, please just come with me" the nurse pleaded. The agent nodded before following after the nurse behind the double doors.

"Now what?" Abby asked looking over to the doors.

"Now we wait" Tony replied walking back over to sit down. And wait they did. They assumed that once Gibbs went back there, that he would come back right away with news. But he didn't which only made them worry even more. Those minutes turned to hours and everyone was starting go crazy.

McGee walked back over to the others after taking a phone call.

"That was the director" McGee said and they turned to him. "He wants to know what's going on"

"You think he'd believe that demons came to NCIS?" Tony asked and McGee just gave him a look.

"I'll go" McGee replied. "I'm sure I'll think of something by the time I get there" they all gave him a nod. "Call me when you find out something, ok?" they all nodded again before the young agent turned and went toward the elevator. The ride down the elevator was silent, up until the point when the doors opened. He heard yelling, and to his own surprised he recognized the voice.

"Sir if you would calm down" the nurse said. "Look, I don't want to call security, but I will"

"Dean-" Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, guys!" McGee said walking over and both brothers turned to him. Dean was the first one over to him.

Dean had many questions he wanted answers to, but there was only one he wanted answered right now.

"Where is she?" Dean asked. McGee gave them the floor and where she was and without another word they were both on the elevator.

"Dean, you're gonna have to calm down man" Sam said looking over to his brother. They'd nearly gotten killed during the drive over here, seeing as Dean disregarded all red lights, stops signs, and anything else that seemed like an obstacle to him getting here. Now he watched his older brother fidget with worry, he could stand still and he knew if he didn't at least see her, all hell was going to break loose. "She's gonna be alright"

"You don't know that Sam" Dean said his eyes trained on the numbers above the doors. He was impatient, waiting for them to reach the floor. The moment the elevators dinged and the doors open, Dean was out before they were even fully parted. He looked to his left and then to his right when he spotted the group of familiar faces. He moved quickly over to them, Sam behind him trying to keep up. "Where-" before he could ask his question, all eyes turned away from him toward those double doors as Gibbs came out. They all studied his face trying to read his emotions, but from what they were seeing, it didn't seem good. Gibbs eyes looked over the group to Dean and the two men just stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Dean broke the contact moving past the group and the old man, bursting through the double doors. They heard his yells and the commotion he was causing on the other side, but none of them moved, their eyes still on Gibbs…waiting.

"Gibbs" Abby's small voice broke their silence. The agent turned to her, and they witness something none of them had ever seen.

A single tear fell from their fearless leader's eye.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go. Will start the next chapter soon. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Sometimes dreams are windows to the truth, but sometimes lies sneak in as well. The question is how do you differentiate them?**


	18. Smart Cookie

**A/N: Well here is another chapter for you. It's a bit shorter than my others, but it says what it needs to say, and that's really all that matters. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Where's my blood!" the doctor yelled. The room was moving fast around Katie's still form.

"Here it is doctor" a nurse yelled coming into the room. She walked over hooking it into Katie's IV. She unhooked the empty bag and tossed it.

"Doctor Morrison" a nurse said coming into the room. The doctor glanced over to her before turning back to Katie.

"What!" he called impatiently. "Is my OR ready!" he yelled, everyone just looked around to each other. "Will someone find out!" a nurse quickly exited the room.

"Doctor, the family is waiting on an update on the patient" The nurse said and the doctor looked over to her, as one of the monitors began beeping.

"They're going to have to wait!" the doctor snapped. "Damnit, what's happening with my OR!"

"Doctor!" the nurse yelled and he turned to her.

"Fine, quickly" the doctor said. "She should've been in the OR, hours ago" the nurse quickly turned around and went to get the family member. Another nurse bust through the door.

"Doctor, the OR is ready for her" the nurse said.

"Finally" the doctor said. "Alright people, let's go" they released the breaks on her bed and began moving her.

Once Katie was in surgery, Morrison cleaned himself and watched as the procedure began.

"Doctor" he turned to see the nurse standing in the door. "The father of the patient is here" Morrison nodded, before taking one more glance to Katie. Once walking out into the hall he was met with an older man.

"Sir, I'm doctor Morrison" the doctor shook Gibbs' hand. "I'm the doctor who's been working on your daughter."

"Is she alright?" Gibbs asked and the doctor sighed.

"We had to move her to surgery" the doctor said. "She lost a lot of blood, and we had to get her into surgery to stop the hemorrhaging"

"Well is she going to be alright?!" Gibbs snapped. "Is the baby going to be alright?" the doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"Sir, at this point it's not looking for either of them" the doctor replied. "If our surgeons are unable to stop the bleed, then the likelihood of their survival is very minimal" Gibbs dropped his head and the doctor placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Nicki would you show him to a seat" the nurse nodded before leading Gibbs to a nearby seat.

"You can sit as long as you need" the nurse said before turned and walking away leaving Gibbs. The man closed his eyes the doctor's words echoing in his head.

_Katie's eyes flit open. She was immediately blinded by a bright light. She felt weird and disoriented. She tried her best to figure out where she was. Sitting up she looked around to find herself in her bedroom, the one at her parents place. She turned dropping her feet to the floor as she sat on the bed. She looked down to her stomach, and her eyes widened with worry._

"_Don't panic" she looked up at the voice. And there standing, his body leaning against her door frame, was her father. "It's just a dream" _

"_So my baby is alright?" she asked. _

"_That I don't know" Robert replied and she stood to her feet and walked over to him. _

"_Why does this dream seem so real?" she placed a hand on the man's face and it was if he was really there. "What's happening?" _

"_It's time for a little…" he trailed off. "Soul searching so to speak" she looked at him confused. "It's time for you to see, what you're too afraid to see" _

"_You know what!" she snapped. "I don't get it, I'm pretty much open to a lot of things, how can I be afraid of something I don't know?" _

"_Good question" Robert replied. "Better question, What could make you afraid?" _

"_Well I really hate spiders" she replied with a shrug and then her eyes went wife. " Oh, I know the world is going to end at the hands of giant spiders" he just looked at her not amused. "I don't know what you want me to say" _

"_This isn't about what I want sweetheart" he replied and she couldn't help the chill she felt from his words. Why the hell did this feel so real? "I'm here to help you before it's too late" _

"_What do you mean?" Katie asked. _

"_This place" he said looking around the room. "You're not supposed to be here" _

"_I thought this was a dream?" Katie asked looking back to him. _

"_It is" he replied. "But this dream is not one you can wake up from when you would like" she turned at the sound of music and walked over to her window. She glanced outside and there, filled with people was, Crowley's Three Ring Circus. She couldn't understand why she kept coming back here. She turned and Robert was gone. _

"_Dad?" she walked over to the door and looked down the hall, but there was no one. "Daddy" she heard voices and began walking toward them. She stopped at a door, that was a bit cracked. _

"_What we need is a solution" she recognized the voice. She pushed the door open, and instead of a room, was the familiar pizzeria. She stood there looking between the two faces that have haunted her dreams as they continued as if unaware of her presence. _

"_And she is it" He replied. It was weird seeing him in her body. He was talking but it was her voice. "Why do you doubt her?" _

"_Because she is human" Dean stood to his feet. "She may have these powers, but deep down she is human, and what you're asking is too much to expect from one person" _

"_That is your opinion" He said. "And I take it under consideration, but in the end what is to come, is predestined, she is our hope" _

"_Well then I'm afraid to say all hope maybe lost" and with that Death walked past her out of the door. Katie watched him leave before turning back to Him. His eyes met hers and for a moment she didn't know if he was looking at her. Katie walked in, taking a place right in front of him. Looking into her own eyes, still a bit bizarre, but she kept her composure. _

"_He's right you know" Katie said. "You shouldn't put so much faith in me, I mean I've messed up a lot in my life, and this could be just like the rest" He continued to stare at her. "I still don't get it, I mean there are billions of people on the planet, why choose me?" He shook his head, well her head, before walking past her. She watched him before He stopped when he reached the door and turned to face her. _

"_Why can't you see it?" He asked. He shook his head before turning and walking into the hall. Katie stood there confused before following after him, but when she ran into the hall, it was empty._

"_See what!" Katie yelled her voice echoing in the empty hallway. _

"I need security down here now!" the nurse yelled into the phone.

"Where is she!" Dean yelled storming the halls. He'd burst through those door with the sole intent of finding his wife. He needed to see her face. He needed to hold her hand, to talk to her, tell her how much he loved her. "Where is my wife!" soon two security guards came running down the hall.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to come with us" one of the guards said easing toward Dean. Dean glared daggers at the men. It was going to take the jaws of life to get him out of this hospital and he was prepared for whatever he had to do.

"He's not going anywhere!" a voice called. Dean turned to see Gibbs walking down the hall. "He's with me"

"And who are you?" the other guard asked and Gibbs took out his badge.

"Federal Agent" Gibbs said grabbing Dean's arm. "I'll handle him, you can go" the guards shared a look before turning back to Gibbs. "I said I got him" they nodded before turning and walking away. Dean snatched his arm from Gibbs' grasp. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to find my wife" Dean snapped.

"She's in surgery Dean" Gibbs said and Dean's eyes went to his wife's father. "She was bleeding, so they took her to surgery to try and stop it"

"Is she-?" the words couldn't even leave his lips. He was afraid to say them, as if saying them would make them come true.

"They don't know" Gibbs replied and Dean felt his heart begin to race.

"And the baby?" Dean asked his voice shaking. He looked over to Gibbs who couldn't bring himself to look into the young man's eyes anymore, without seeing himself. Seeing that fear, that fear he had to face so long ago.

"They don't know" Gibbs said again. Dean hated those words. He needed answers, definite answers. He needed to know something; he needed to know there was hope. "Dean I know you're scared son, but right now she needs you to be strong"

_Katie stood in front of the door. Once opening it, she know it could never be closed. _

"_I guess it's time to see, what you don't want to see" she reached her hand toward the doorknob, for the first time she actually felt the fear. She shook her head and turned around only to be stopped by someone. "Dean?" _

"_In the flesh princess" he replied. "Well not really in the flesh" he chuckled. "I guess to figure out what I am, you'd have to answer the age old question, what are dreams made of" _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked. _

"_Well my job is simple princess" Dean replied before lifting his hand toward her. "I'm here to hold your hand." She smiled before taking his hand. Even she knew that her fear subsided whenever he was with her. It was as if nothing bad could ever happen to her when he was there. "So you ready to go to the circus?" _

"_Not much of choice" she replied before opening the door coming face to face with the twisted attraction. They walked out, Katie gripping Dean's hand. _

"_Didn't think you'd come back" she looked up and there was the ring lead of this ridiculous dream. _

"_Crowley" Katie said. "Never a pleasure, I must say" she looked around. "I guess I can't get away from you, even when you're dead" the demon just laughed. _

"_I feel special" the demon replied. "But it takes a lot to truly kill someone like me" the demon turned and began walking. Katie watched for a moment before she and Dean followed after him. _

"_So, you're going to show me around?" Katie asked and the demon stopped and turned back to her. _

"_I thought I've already done that" he replied. "No, this time you have to see what's here for yourself" he looked down to his watch. "I wouldn't dally either, you see the window out of here gets smaller by the minute" he turned and began walking again. _

"_Wait!" she called to him. "How do I get out of here?" he turned back to her. _

"_This is your dream love" he replied. "It's time for you to figure it out!" he laughed before disappearing into the crowd. She glanced over to Dean. _

"_I guess we should get going" she noticed Dean's expression change. "What?" _

"_He was right" Dean replied looking back down to her. "It's time for you to figure this out by yourself, I just came to get you through the door" Katie looked back at the crowd. "Just don't get distracted by your own demons princess" _

"_But-" she stopped because he was already gone. "I'm not sure I can do this" _

The moment the two woman walked through the doors of the hospital neither one even noticed the other. It wasn't until they stepped onto the elevator that the finally realized who the other was.

"Elizabeth?"

"Linda?"

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison. The question seemed to anger them both. "What do you mean, what am I doing here?"

"I'm here to see my daughter!" Elizabeth snapped. "What's your reason?"

"I'm here to see my daughter" Linda replied, the answer surprising Elizabeth.

"Since when do you care anything about her?" Elizabeth asked. "You spent the most part of her life make her feel like she was nothing to you, and so what now you care"

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Linda asked turned back to the doors. "Not the mother who abandoned her for the most part of her life." The elevators dinged and both women rushed off, heading straight for the nurse's station.

"I'm here to see my daughter" both women once again said in unison. The nurse sitting in front of them, looked between the women in confusion.

"Who is your daughter?" the nurse asked.

"Well _**my**_ daughter's name is Katherine Carlson" Linda spoke. "And I want to know how she is doing?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and would've said something, but she too wanted to know Katie's status. The nurse typed something into the computer.

"Your daughter is currently in surgery" the nurse read. "That's all we know at the moment" she looked up to the women. "I'm sorry" Elizabeth shook her head before noticing the familiar group in the waiting area. Linda followed her eyes to the group and they both walked over.

"What happened?" it was the first words that came out of Elizabeth's lips when she walked over. It was also the question that echoed in her mind after Gibbs called her. It was the question she couldn't stop asking herself. "What happened to my baby?" They all looked over to the woman. That's when they realized that none of them really knew what caused this to happen. The double doors burst open as Dean moved past the group quickly, Sam and Adam moving to catch up with him.

"Any news?" Tony asked looked over to his boss.

"No" Gibbs replied rubbing the back of his neck. He looked over to meet Elizabeth's eyes and could see the worry. "She's still in surgery" he walked over to her bringing her into a tight hug.

"Dean!" Sam called after his brother. "Wait up!" Dean stopped turning back to his brothers. "What's happening, is there any news?"

" No!" Dean snapped. "No one will tell me anything, all they keep saying is that she's in surgery and that I have to wait" Dean looked over to Adam. "I told you to watch her, I told you to take care of her"

"I know Dean, and I'm sorry I just-" the young man shook his head. He already felt guilty about the entire thing.

"No" Sam spoke. "This isn't Adam's fault and you know that" Sam looked over to Dean. "You and I both know when she gets it into her head to do something, she's gonna do it and no one can stop her" Dean turned his head away from them. "And this time she was gonna save Isabel and Ryan" Dean was silent for a moment before he walked away from the pair. Adam and Sam watched as their older brother walked over to the hospital's chapel and walked in.

"Should we go after him?" Adam asked looking over to Sam.

"I think he needs some time alone" Sam replied. "C'mon, we should probably call her sisters and Jason" Adam nodded before they turned and walked away.

Dean stood in the dim lit chapel not knowing what possessed him to walk in. This is the last place he wanted to be. He looked up to the plastic Jesus on the cross statue and scoffed.

"I guessed that's how it is with you huh?" Dean spoke. "They're only worthy if they sacrifice themselves" he shook his head and walked down the short aisle. "I mean isn't that what happened to Katie, she sacrificed everything for you!" he ran a hand through his hair. "She said yes to you and let you have her, she let you take her away from me" he looked up to the ceiling. "No matter how much it hurt her, or how much it hurt me she let you take us away from each other, and this is how you repay her" he looked down to this makes shift altar with fake candles and little statues and forcefully through them off in one swoop. "How dare you, you bastard!" he turned around and slumped down in one of the seats. He sat there silent for a moment, as a tear streamed down his cheek. He wiped it away forcefully. Suddenly the silence was broken by a familiar laugh. He raised his head closing his eyes.

"_This is ridiculous you do know that don't you" Katie laughed. She lay in bed facing Dean, his hand on her stomach, a position he told her she couldn't move from until he felt the baby kick. _

"_How is it ridiculous wanting to feel my kid move" Dean replied his eyes on her stomach as if he could will it to happen. It was the look that made her laugh as if he could control the little person inside of her. She laughed again bringing her hand to the side of his face, and his eyes came to her. She was wearing a bright smile, one that always took his breath away. _

"_Shut up and kiss me husband" Katie said and Dean brought his lips to hers, never moving his hand. _

"You can't take her" his voice was low and husky. He felt his heart pound in his chest at the thought, that the last time he saw her was truly the last time. That the last time he kissed her, told her he loved her, the last time he called her his princess, was the last time.

_Katie ventured through the crowd aimlessly. She stopped when a hand shot in front of her. _

"_C'mon miss let's see how keen an eye you have?" the man asked. His clothes were dirty, he was really the epitome of the old time carney. She turn to his tent and read the huge sign, that read, "Where's Urim?" she looked under the sign to a huge sign with tiny pictures of people, it was like a magnified version of Where's Waldo. She walked over to the picture looking over it closely. And just like Where's Waldo… well she still has no idea where the hell that guy is. She turned back to the carney. "This is impossible!" _

"_Nothing's impossible sweetheart" he replied with a chuck. "You just have to ask yourself, where on earth is our dear angel" Katie scoffed at him turned back to the picture. _

"_Well she's not on earth" she said simply and suddenly started changing. "What's happening?" _

"_Well you're working with the wrong puzzle there" he replied. "So where is she?" _

"_If she's not on earth, then she's in heaven" the picture continued swirling. "There's definitely not enough room to show that, where specifically in heaven" and that's when she remembered the angel's words. _

"_**Is this what war has driven you to brother?" **_

"_Someone wanted you quiet but not dead" Katie said when the picture stopped and there sitting was a picture of Urim trapped in some sort of prison. _

"_Good job" the carney said with a clap. "I'll go get your prize"_

_Katie watched as the man disappeared through a back-way of the tent. She just turned back to the picture and looked at the angel. _

"_Who did this to you?" she placed a hand on the picture. "I'll find you" _

"_Here you are" the carney came back out with a small trinket in his hand. It wasn't until Katie was close enough to him, that she finally realized what it was. _

"_A compass?" Katie said taking it from his hand. She looked at the ring on lights that surrounded the trinket. _

"_How else are you going to find your way out of here" he replied. "Now, you better watch those lights, because the moment they all go out, your window out of here is closed for good" she glanced back up to the man. _

"_Thank you" she replied before walking out back into the bustling crowd. She stood there for a moment waiting for the compass to stop. Once it did she was off to find her next revelation_

Dean walked back into the waiting room, just as the surgeon walked out. He moved quickly in front of the man, as the others crowded around as well.

"How are they?" Dean asked and the doctor turned to him.

"We were able to stop the bleeding" the surgeon replied. "And both your wife and child are in stable condition" Dean looked at the man and knew there was something else.

"But" Dean said and the doctor sighed.

"After bringing the anesthesia from your wife's system, we were unable to wake her" the doctor replied. "Something like this we would like to give it more time, but there were was no reactions"

"What are you saying?" Dean asked.

"We believe your wife may have fallen into a coma like state" the doctor replied.

"Coma like?" Tony asked. He'd remained quiet for the most part but this doctor wasn't making any sense. "What does that mean?"

"Her scans were clean, there's nothing wrong" the doctor replied. "She's just not waking up"

"So what now?" Gibbs asked and the doctor turned to him.

"We watch and we wait" the doctor replied. "There has to be a reason why she isn't waking up, and we're going to do our best to figure it out"

"Can I see her?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but we're going to keep the visitors down" the doctor replied. "From her records, a lot of her problems point to stress, so we're going to try to minimize that" the doctor nodded. "Ok, she's been moved to recovery, which is right through those doors" Dean nodded before watching the doctor leave. Everyone stood there silent, the same feeling swirling around. They were happy that Katie and the baby made it through the surgery, but now confused as to why she wasn't waking up.

"Sam" Dean said breaking the silence. Sam looked over to his brother. "Call Cas and get him here"

"You think something is up?" Gibbs asked and Dean turned to him.

"I think something is wrong with my wife that doctors can't explain" Dean replied. "Usually that mean's it's something beyond medicine" there was a beep and they turned to Tony.

"It's McGee" Tony said. "Apparently the director isn't happy and he wants us all to come in" Tony looked over to Gibbs.

"You two go" Gibbs replied. Ziva and Tony stood to their feet ready to protest. "Look if there is any change I'll give you a call, but there's nothing you can do for her sitting here, and she wouldn't want you to"

"Alright" Tony said.

"Abby, go with them" Gibbs said and the Goth stood to her feet and looked at the man.

"No" she replied stern. "I'm not leaving until I see her, until I know she's alright"

"Hey, she's going to be alright" Gibbs said placing his hands on her shoulder. "You've been here for hours, and you need to get some sleep" he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"C'mon Abby we'll take you home" Tony said wrapping an arm around his friend as the three of them headed for the elevator.

"You think Cas will know what's happening?" Sam asked looking over to his brother.

"I don't know, but right now he's our only hope right now" Dean said.

"Excuse me" a nurse said walking over to them. "There's some forms we need filled out for your wife"

"I'll take care of that" Linda spoke up for the first time taking the clip board from the nurse. "I know her medical history"

"And I know her family's medical history" Elizabeth added gaining a glare from the woman.

"Why don't you both fill it out" Gibbs suggested. Both woman just grumbled before walking over to take a seat. He turned to Ryan and Isabel, who looked far worse than anyone. "You two should get your selves checked out"

"We're fine" Ryan spoke quickly.

"Well you don't look it!" Gibbs replied. "Isabel" and the woman looked over to him, gaining a look she'd come to know very well.

"C'mon Ryan" she grabbed the man's arm and headed to the ER . Gibbs turned to Dean, who looked nervous.

"You ok?" Dean looked over to the man.

"I'm fine" Dean replied quickly.

"Then go" Gibbs said. "Go see her, maybe she's waiting for you" Dean nodded before turned and headed for the recovery room.

He stood in front of her door for a moment. He'd been waiting for what seemed like forever to see her, and now that the moment came, he was scared. He shook off the feeling before reaching forward turning the nob and entering the room. He found her laying one the bed, propped up a bit. She looked like she was sleeping, like any moment she was going to open her eyes and smile that smile that he loved. He walked over taking her hand and sitting in the chair next to her bed. He looked over to the monitors, there were two distinctive beeps. He knew one was hers, and the others was the baby. Those sounds seemed to calm his nerves some. He looked back to her face. He'd watched her many times like this while she was sleep, studying her features, every curve of her face. Every time he'd stare at her totally baffled at how he'd gotten so lucky. He placed a hand on her stomach.

"You gotta wake up princess" Dean said hoping somehow she would hear him. "There are a lot of people who need you here" he brushed a few hands from her face. "Including me" the only sound her heard was the beeping. "C'mon, this can't be it, this can't-" he froze when something unexpected happened. He looked over to his hand that rested on her stomach. A smile came to his face. "Ok" it was the first time he felt the baby kick, and he knew it was the kid telling him not worry. "Ok"

"If he was coming, he would've been here by now" Adam said watching as Sam, tried calling for Castiel. They'd been out there for a while calling for the angel, who still hadn't showed up. "He's not coming"

"He has to" Sam replied looking up to the sky. "This is Katie"

"Yeah, and now that's she's no longer his father's vessel, she's just another human to him" Adam said and Sam turned to him. "Sorry, I know he's a friend, but when you call someone with an emergency like this, they should be here" Sam shook his head and looked back up to the sky.

"Cas!" Sam yelled. "Look, I get you're busy, but we need your help here!" they stood there and the only thing they got in return was silence.

"Look, he's not coming let's just-"

"There is nothing I can do for her" they both looked up to see Castiel standing there. "I'm aware of her situation and there is nothing for me to do"

"How do you know that?" Sam asked. "Look, just go see her, maybe-"

"Sam, there is nothing I can do" and with that the angel was gone.

"And that is why I don't like angels" Adam said and Sam turned to him and sighed.

"_Oh, there she is" Katie heard a familiar voice. "See he was right" she turned to see Charlie and Dylan, hiding, or at least trying to hide, but failing. "Damn I think she sees us" _

"_You think!" Charlie snapped as the pair walked over to the witch. "Doesn't matter we still found her" _

"_How?" Katie asked looking between the two. "I'm really good at staying hidden and there is no way you two have enough power to find me" _

"_Who says we did?" Dylan asked a smile gracing her lips. "You're not the only one with friends in high places" _

"_Who helped you?" Katie asked and the siblings shared a look. Katie looked between the two waiting for an answer. "Who helped you!" _

"_See if we told you, there would be no point to the whole self-discovery thing you have going on here" Charlie said. "So we'll give you a hint?" _

"_So what is it?" Katie replied impatiently. _

"_You trust him with your life" Charlie said. Dylan began laughing before slapping her brother on the arm. _

"_Tag you're it" and the woman ran into the crowd. _

"_Get back here!" Charlie yelled running after the woman. Katie watched them leave more confused than ever. She looked down at the compass, and watched as a few lights twinkled out. She sighed as the dial began spinning, and she's was off. _

Jason, Derrick and Aiden ran into the waiting room spotting Linda, Elizabeth and Gibbs.

"What's happening?" Jason asked looking over to Gibbs. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine" Elizabeth said standing to her feet. She glanced over to Gibbs. "At least that's what we're hoping"

"what do you mean?" Jason asked. He looked between their faces. "Where's my sister!"

"Sweet heart calm down" Elizabeth moved to comfort him, but he moved away. "She was bleeding and it got serious, so they took her to surgery" she watched his eyes widen. "She's out now, and the doctors say her and the baby are fine"

"Why do I get the feeling there's a but in there somewhere?" Jason asked.

"She won't wake up" Elizabeth replied. "And they don't know why" Jason shook his head before turning his back to her. He ran his fingers through his hair before turning back to her.

"I want to see her" Jason replied. "I need to make sure whatever is happening to her isn't supernatural"

"Sam and Adam are going to get Castiel for that" Elizabeth replied. "Hopefully he'll find something"

"I doubt it" Adam said and everyone turned to him. "That bastard isn't even going to see her"

"Why not?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"He says there's nothing he can do" Sam replied shaking his head.

"How does he know that?" Linda asked. To this point she'd stayed out of the conversation, especially since when it came to the supernatural she chose to stay out of it, but right now she just couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "

"Well what do we do now?" Derrick asked and they all turned to him. "I mean if a freaking angel can't help us, then all hopes kind of lost isn't it?"

"No" Elizabeth said shaking her head. "I refuse to believe that this how this ends, I refuse to believe that she doesn't have a chance"

_Katie was walking when she suddenly stopped. She was shocked to see the person standing in front of her, someone she hadn't seen in a very long time. _

"_John?" Katie said and the man smiled at her. "What are you-" _

"_I'd love to answer all your questions, but you're working in some very tight time restraints" the man replied. _

"_Why are you here?" Katie asked and he smiled. _

"_I'm here to do what I always do" John replied walking over to her and holding out his hand. "Protect my family" she looked down to his hand before taking it. The moment she did, her entire body ran cold. She looked back into the man's eyes. "You lied to me, you said you would protect my boys" she tried pulling away but he was too strong. "Each and every one of them died on your watch" he brought his face closer to her. "What do you have to say for yourself?" _

"_I'm- I'm sorry" she replied, the man just laughed. _

"_Not good enough!" he growled before tossing her into a tent knocking it down. "You're gonna have to do better than that" he began walking back to her. _

The smooth beeps Dean once heard, suddenly got louder and faster. He stood to his feet as nurses and doctors ran into her room.

"What's happening!" Dean yelled as he was pushed out of the way. "You said she was fine!" he tried to move closer to her but he was pushed back.

"Sir you have to let us work" the nurse said. Dean just looked over to see the crowd of people working anxiously to save his wife. His heart began to race, and became harder to breath. He stumbled backwards , never taking his eyes from his unconscious wife.

"She coding!" he heard someone yell. There were so many people around her, that he couldn't tell who was talking. "Get me the paddles!" soon a defibrillator was pushed into the room. The doctor quickly grabbed the paddles. "Charge to two hundred!" Dean watched as the man prepared to shock his wife. "Clear!" the sound seemed louder than it should be in Dean's ears. He watched her lift from the bed, and then fall back limp.

"Sir!' the nurse said grabbing Dean's arm, but he couldn't hear her. Actually all sounds suddenly went away, all he saw was her, laying on that table.

_"When I died did you feel it?" She asked her voice a whisper. He didn't reply as she placed a hand on his chest. "You didn't, did you?" she looked down to his hand. "I did, every time you-" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Every time it felt as if someone's hand was wrapped around my heart and they just squeezed tighter until there was just nothing"_

He placed his hand over his chest, as a pain he never felt before emerged. It was just as she described it, like someone was squeezing his heart every time that doctor placed those paddles on her chest.

"Sir, we're going to have you wait outside" the nurse said noticing the look in Dean's eyes. She knew he was seconds away from going into shock. She called over to orderlies to help him out of the room, but the moment he felt himself moving away from her, the more he came back to reality. He struggled in their grasps trying to break free, trying to get back to her. Before he knew it, he was in the hallway her door closing in his face.

_Katie lay on her back trying to breath. For a dream, this was really hurting. She heard footsteps and quickly jumped to her feet. She saw the angry man coming toward her, and before she knew it his hands were wrapped around her neck. _

"_I left you with the most important things in my life" John growled his face close to hers. "And what did you do?" _

"_I-" Katie looked into his eyes. "I saved them" she felt his hands loosen. "Every time, it was in my power to do so, I saved them" he dropped his hands to his side and she placed a hand to her throat. _

"_You're right" he said looking down and noticing the compass at his feet. He bent forward picking it up and holding it out for her. She looked at his hand for a moment before taking it. She looked back into his eyes. "You should go" Katie nodded before turning around and disappearing into the crowd. She looked down to the compass had lost a couple of more lights. _

Dean stood there staring at her door, waiting for something. His patience was wearing thin, until the door finally swung open revealing her doctor. Dean pushed himself off the wall.

"How is she?" Dean asked looking at the doctor while glancing back into her room. "Is she ok, is the baby ok?"

"She's stable" the doctor replied. He looked over to Dean. "The baby's heart rate is steady as well"

"Can I go back in now?" Dean asked and the doctor raised his hands to stop him.

"Sir I think you should know, a relapse like this out of the blue isn't a good sign" the doctor replied.

"What are you saying?" Dean asked and the doctor sighed.

"I'm saying that I don't like the unknowns of your wife's situation as much as you do and you should trust that we're working hard to figure out what's going on" the doctor turned and looked at the woman lying unconscious. "But in the event that we are unable to figure it out, I would advise you to prepare yourself for the worst"

"What?" Dean asked and the doctor turned to him. "That she might-" the words couldn't even pass through his lips. It was an impossible thought to even think about.

"Sir, nothing's set in stone" the doctor replied giving Dean a firm pat on the shoulder before walking away. Dean stood there for a moment before taking a deep breath and walking in. He walked right over to her taking her hand and bringing his lips to her ears.

"You gotta listen to me princess" Dean whispered into her ear. "They're telling me that you might not make it, that I should prepare myself that I might lose you two" he let go of her hand and placed it on her stomach. "I just can't believe that, you know why?" he turned bringing his forehead against hers. "Because they don't know you, like I do" he took her hand again. "They haven't seen the fighter I've seen" he chuckled a bit. "You're friends with death" he kissed her cheek. "I will not say goodbye to you, I will not say goodbye to us" he kissed her again. "This isn't it"

_Katie stood in the center of the circus looking down at the compass as it's dial spun sporadically. She spun with it, hoping to get some clear direction of where she should go. _

"_You didn't think it would be that easy did you love?" she looked up and to her surprise she saw Crowley. Seeing the demon wasn't the surprise, not seeing anyone else was. The crowded circus was now empty. "You'd get a compass and it would lead you to what you seek" _

"_Well yeah, that's usually how compasses work" she replied. She looked around suspiciously. There was someone else there, someone moving about in the shadows. "Who's there?" _

"_C'mon sweet heart, you knew this was all going to have to be done by you" Crowley said as he began moving. Katie watched him closely as they began circling each other. "So what's the verdict, did you figure it out yet?" _

"_All I got is more questions" Katie said keeping her eyes on the demon, but also wary of the person she couldn't see. _

"_No, you have everything you need to figure it out" Crowley snapped. "And your number one clue is staring you right in the face" Katie stopped and couldn't believe it, he was actually right. _

"_Why are you here?" Katie asked and a smile came across the demon's lips. _

"_Smart cookie" Crowely replied. "Keep going" Katie walked over to him. _

"_I saw you die" Katie replied. "You are dead" the demon shook his head and Katie turned when the person in the shadows suddenly stopped. "Did someone bring you back?" she turned back to him waiting for a response. "Say something!" Crowley looked over her head and she could tell he was looking at someone. She turned around fully hoping to finally catch a glimpse at this mystery person who has been wreaking havoc on her life. _

"_Open your eyes!" Crowley yelled from behind her and Katie kept her eyes trained on the figure. She began moving closer. "Open your damn eyes!" One foot in front of the other Katie made her way to the figure. She couldn't help the fear, that once she saw that face she couldn't unsee it. She stopped mere inches away from the mysterious strange, looking right at him, his face hidden. She reached out grabbing their clothing, trying to pull them into the light, but they fought her pulling back. She was able to pull them, finally catching a quick glimpse of their face, before he pulled from her grasp and was gone. _

Dean walked back into the waiting room, his mind racing. He couldn't sit there any longer, the sounds out the beeping that once gave him hope suddenly turned into a timer, one he was afraid would soon stop.

"So what's the news?" Adam asked. Dean's eyes seemed to speak enough, causing everyone to slump their shoulders.

"No one knows anything" Dean replied. "And they told me that it may be a good idea to say goodbye" Elizabeth brought her hand over her mouth. Dean shook his head and turned to Sam. "Where's Cas?"

"He's not coming" Sam replied and Dean's fists clenched.

"What do you mean he's not coming?" Dean asked. Cas was their last hope, he was the one who could bring her back to him.

"He said there was nothing he could do for her" Sam replied. He shook his head. "Look, we can't give up hope"

"Why not?" Adam said. "Everyone else has" he shook his head before turning and walking away.

"Don't say that" Jason snapped. "She can't- she just can't" the man shook his head as Derrick gave his friend a firm squeeze of his shoulder.

"There has to be something" Gibbs said. "Something we're just not seeing"

"Dean, look there has to be another way" Sam replied looking over to his oldest brother. "I mean if this was one of us she wouldn't give up, hell it has been us, and she's always found a way to bring us back" Dean stood there for a moment in silence, just looking over to his brother.

"I'm going to go back to my wife" Dean said his voice low. They all watched as the man turned and walked back down the hall.

_Katie turned at the sound of clapping from behind her. She noticed the smile on the demon's face as she walked over to him. _

"_You my dear are a force to be reckoned with" Crowley said watching the woman. _

"_How do I get out of here?" Katie snapped grabbing the lapels of his jacket. His smile only grew wider. "Speak!" _

"_I already told you, the longer you're here, the smaller that window out of here gets" The demon replied. "And you've been here an awfully long time" _

"_What are you saying!" Katie asked. "Am I stuck here!" the demon simply turned his head and Katie followed his eyes to a ball of light that seemed to be shrinking. "Is that it?" she turned back to Crowley. "Is that the window?" _

"_I wouldn't dally if I were you" the demon said and without another word Katie went running. _

Katie's eyes snapped open suddenly. She looked around the unfamiliar room and then noticed that her hand was being held. She gave her hand a squeeze and soon two eyes met hers.

"Dean" Katie said her voice hoarse. "What- what happened?" A smile came to Dean's face as he brought his arms around his wife, tears of joy falling from his eyes. Katie brought her arms around him. She was finally back.

The next morning Katie stared into the faces of some very happy people. She'd never seen them smiling so much. She looked better, and to be honest felt better. Dean sat on the edge of her hospital bed still holding her hand.

"So you and the baby are really alright?" Abby asked and Katie nodded.

"Yes, Abby" Katie replied. "We're both –oh!" she placed her hands on her stomach and everyone took a step closer.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked everyone's mirrored worry on her.

"Nothing" Katie said holding up her hand. "Baby's just playing soccer with a kidney" he smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. Soon the door swung open and a nurse came in, eyes wife at the number of people in the room.

"What the-" the nurse just shook her head. "You all know you're not supposed to be in here, the patient should be resting"

"She's right" Gibbs announced. "Let's get out of here, and let her get some rest" One by one Katie's friends and family walked over giving her a kiss and a well wish before walking out the door.

"No more hospital's got it kid" Gibbs whispered before placing a kiss on Katie's forehead.

"Got it" Katie replied before watching as the man walked out of the room. She turned looking to the three Winchester men that now watched her. "My boys" they smiled. "You didn't really think I would leave you like that, huh?" none of them said a word, verifying her fear that they were scared for her. "C'mon who else could keep you from killing each other?" they all laughed.

"I'm sorry" Adam said and Katie turned to him. "I was supposed to-"

"Stop" Katie said. "You did nothing wrong, and what happened to me was not your fault" she looked between the three of them. "That goes for all of you" the room was silent for a moment.

"C'mon" Sam said giving Adam a pat on the shoulder. "We'll see you later" Katie nodded and watched as the two younger Winchesters left her room. She turned to Dean, who still wore a big smile.

"I thought I lost you there for a moment" Dean said taking Katie's hand. "Thought I would never see those beautiful eyes again" he reached forward brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"You can't lose me Dean" Katie said giving his hand a squeeze. "I'm yours, forever, never forget that" Dean leaned forward bringing his lips to hers.

"Forever" Dean whispered resting his forehead against her's. He looked in her eyes for a moment. "Definitely not long enough"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. So she saw the face, or specifically caught a glimpse of her mysterious tormenter's face. Question is does was it a good enough look, or an even better question, does she even remember?...I guess we'll find out in the next chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: She didn't know how she was going to pull it off, but she was determined and once she set her mind to something she would do it. Now all she had to do was figure out how to save the world while on bed rest.**


	19. These Four Walls

**A/N: Well here is another chapter for you. ENJOY!**

Katie lightly tapped her fingers on her belly. She looked over to the pile of magazines that next to the bed on the floor. She'd read them all, twice actually. She sighed as she looked up to the TV. She'd soon realize that there was absolutely nothing on television worth watching. Adam laughed and she looked over to him. He was sitting on the bed next to her. Yep, Adam was her live in baby sitter while Dean and the others were downstairs doing what they were doing.

She on the other hand was put on bed rest. After her stint in the hospital, her doctor thought it would be best to force the stress out of her life, by making her lay in bed all day for three weeks. After the three weeks, only then would he consider freeing her from the bed. Others probably would think it was relaxing, but to Katie it was pure torture. She should be helping figure out Eve's plan, or stopping purgatory from opening, but no she had to stay in bed and "relax" . Adam laughed again and Katie glared at him.

"Seriously this show is what's wrong with America" Katie said turning to the TV. "I hate reality shows" she shook her head.

"Well I have to watch another lifetime movie, I'm going to shoot myself" Adam replied sitting up from the bed. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. The channel switched to the news, but he soon changed it.

"Wait turn back" Katie replied and he just shook her head.

"You know the rules, no stress, and watching the world's problems is stressful" Adam replied before settling on a channel. "Here, let's watch SpongeBob" Katie looked at the TV, and then turned to Adam. "What, everyone likes SpongeBob"

"Adam, you're stressing me out right now" Katie said before pointing to the door. "Leave, now"

"But-"

"Adam you have five seconds to leave this room, or you're going to be in a world of hurt!" She snapped and the man quickly stood to his feet and headed for the door. "Turn off this crap!" he shook his head before turning off the television and sitting the remote down.

"And just so you know" Adam said looking back to her. "SpongeBob is not crap" Katie grabbed a pillow off the bed and through it at him. "Fine, I'm leaving" and with that Adam was out of her room. "I'll be downstairs, just holler!" he called through the door. Ever since Katie's incident, Adam felt a strong responsibility to keep her safe. No matter what anyone told him, she was on his watch and he let her down, and he was going to make up for it, to Dean's irritation. Dean loved his brother, and he loved that he and Katie got along so well, but he didn't like that every moment of everyday, while he and Sam, and Bobby were trying to figure out how to stop the crap from hitting the fan, Adam was upstairs with his wife, where he should be.

Katie lay in bed in the silent room her eyes closed. She'd hadn't' been outside this room in a week and it was driving her mad. She was already missing out on a lot. She even missed out on Balthazar changing history by stopping the Titanic from sinking. After it was over they told her nothing, concluding that everything was taken care of. But it didn't make sense. What did Balthazar gain from not sinking the Titanic? It was these thoughts that kept her from totally going over the edge. She finally had time to think, time to go over every possible explanation. Her thoughts only trailed to one person. The face she saw in a dream. The dream she was still debating if she should take into consideration.

She should be out of bed trying to figure it out, but now all she had was the theories that were running through her brain.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dean asked as Adam walked into the den.

"You're back?" Adam asked looking between Sam, Bobby and Castiel. "And you brought the asshole" Castiel looked at the man.

"Hey, don't" Dean replied. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs and cranky" Adam replied. "She kicked me out" he noticed the small smile on his brother's face. "And I'm sure you're thrilled."

"Yeah, well maybe if you find your own wife, you wouldn't have these troubles" Dean said. They'd just gotten back from Samuel's compound after finding Samuel Colts journal. At least now they had a lead. They had to find the ashes of the phoenix to kill the mother. The only problem is, the last known Phoenix siting was in Sunrise Wyoming 1861. Dean turned to Sam. "Fill in the kid, I'll tell the wife"

"She's not going to be happy" Sam replied and Dean shrugged.

"You don't think I know that" Dean said before turning and heading upstairs. Dean stood outside their door for a moment. Ever since he saw her laying in that hospital bed, it became his sole mission to never let anything like that happen again. He knew his wife, she liked to help people, to try and save the world, no matter what happened to her. Now it was his job to stop her. It was hard, his wife being the most stubborn person he'd ever met, but he knew she was scared too, that she came this close to losing the baby. He opened the door to find her sitting up on the bed her eyes closed.

"I want out of this room" she said opening her eyes. "I can't just sit here and do nothing" Dean sighed closing the door behind him. He'd heard all of this the third day of bed rest. "I feel like a prisoner"

"You want to leave, be my guest" Dean said and Katie glared at him folding her arms over her chest. "But you and I both know that you're not" he walked over taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her placing a hand on her stomach. The moment he did he felt the thumping of the baby's kicking causing a smile to come to his face. "Because there's this kid right here, who needs you to stay where you are"

"Kid's not even born, and already pushing me around" Katie said bringing her hands on top of Dean's. "Dean there's so much happening"

"I know, but we're handling it" Dean replied. "We even got a lead"

"You guys found something at the compound?" Katie asked and Dean nodded.

"Samuel Colt's journal, and a possible way to kill Eve" Dean said and Katie watched him closely. She didn't know they were getting that close. "Ashes of the phoenix" Katie turned away. "You know something"

"Only what I've read" Katie replied turning back to him. "But something as old as the phoenix, the stories change, so I don't have any solid information" she got an idea. "Wait I think I may have a book-"

"No" Dean said and Katie frowned over to him. "We already have a plan"

"You do?" Katie asked searching Dean's eyes. She knew she wasn't going to like this plan. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you" Dean said and Katie glared at him. "You're not going to like it, and I'm not risking you getting upset" she shook her head and turned away from him.

"Well too bad because everyone treating me like some sensitive time bomb is making me angry" Katie snapped. "I just want to help"

"I know, but right now you need to take it easy" Dean said moving some hair behind her ears. "Let us handle this"

"Fine" she said turning back to him. "But if you're not telling me, that mean's its dangerous" he didn't say anything. "Are you leaving?" he nodded and she sighed.

"Look it won't be long" Dean replied. "And you won't even notice I'm gone, I've called in reinforcements" Katie quirked an eyebrow at her husband.

"Another babysitter?" Katie asked and Dean just leaned forward pressing a kiss to her lips. "You can't kiss me to shut up" she said and he only pressed a kiss to her lips again. "I hate you" he smiled against her lips as her hands came around his neck, but he pulled away.

"God, I'd love to keep doing this, but we can't" Dean said and Katie frowned again. "Don't do that look"

"Who's coming?" Katie asked and soon they heard a knock on the door.

"Well I guess you'll know soon" Dean said standing up and walking out the door. He ran downstairs and opened the door, and there stood the two people he'd been waiting for. "Grandma Rose, glad you could make it" the woman just shoved her bag into his hands.

"Where is she?" the woman asked and Dean pointed upstairs, and without another word the woman was gone.

"Yeah" Lacey said stepping in as well. "I had to drive with that, with her picking apart every detail of my life" she shook her head. "When am I going to settle down, get married, have kids, I won't be young forever"

"Thanks for bringing her" Dean asked and Lacey just sighed. "If there's anyone Katie will listen to while we're gone it'll be her" Lacey's phone beeped and the woman quickly opened her phone.

"Finally, I've been waiting for those curtains for like ever" she turned the phone to Dean. "What do you think?"

"Fine, I guess" he replied. "They're curtains" she just rolled her eyes and closed her phone. "So how is your project coming along?"

"It's coming, we should be done on time" Lacey replied and Dean just nodded.

"That's good to hear" Dean said. "So are you staying?"

"No" she replied "I'm going to go say hi to Kat, and then I should be heading back, you know lots of work to do" Dean just nodded.

"I thought I heard your voice" they both turned to see Sam standing there. Dean just rolled her eyes.

"Does she have bags?" Dean asked and Lacey nodded. "I'll go get them" he turned to Sam. "And then I'm going on a supply run" his brother just nodded his eyes still on the youngest Carlson. Dean just shook his head before going outside.

Katie was flipping through one of the magazines when her door swung open and someone she definitely didn't expect walked in.

"Gram, what-" she was at a loss for words. Her grandmother rarely left her house, she said everything she needed was where she was. So for her to come all this way for her, must be serious. "What are you doing here?"

"Well that husband of yours called and told me that you're threatening the life of my great grandbaby" Rose said and Katie's eyes went wide. "Said you're running around doing God knows what with the baby in you, and then you got yourself in the hospital"

"Gram you don't understand-"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm scolding you child" Rose snapped and Katie closed her mouth.

"You are going to stay in this bed and you are going to get some rest" Grandma Rose ordered. "And if I so much as think you're doing otherwise, you young lady will have a date with my boot after you birth that baby" Katie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean played this one very dirty. "You better wipe that look off your face" Katie dropped the frown. "Now have you eaten?"

"No" Katie sighed. "But I'm not really hungry"

"Nonsense" Grandma Rose replied. "I'll go fix you something right now" and with that the woman was out the door. Katie looked up as Lacey walked in.

"Oh, you're the one who brought it here" Katie said and Lacey smiled crawling into bed with her sister and laying her head on Katie's stomach.

"Hey, don't blame me" Lacey said. "This is all your hubby's doing" Katie sighed running her fingers through Lacey's hair. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, I really am" Katie said. "But no one seems to believe me"

"Well when you end up in the hospital, no one will chance it" Lacey replied. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you, but the last time I was in a hospital was with dad, and I guess I got freaked out"

"It's ok" Katie replied. "I hate hospitals too" she looked around the room. "Just as much as I hate these four walls"

"C'mon you big baby" Lacey said looking up at her sister. "It's just a couple of weeks, I wish the doctor would order me to stay in bed"

"I don't have time for this" Katie said. "There's all this stuff happening, and –"

"And right now all you should be worrying about is my little niece" Lacey laid her head back on Katie's stomach. "Let the rest of the freaks fight the bad things" Katie smiled at her sisters words.

"Niece huh?" Katie asked. "So you're a part of the bet too, who else is there" Lacey laughed.

"Pretty much everyone" Lacey laughed. "But Abby is the ring leader" Katie shook her head as Lacey look at her watch. "I should go"

"Go?" Katie asked. "You're leaving" Lacey nodded as she stood to her feet. " You can't leave me alone with that woman"

"Don't worry, she's only here until Dean gets back" Lacey replied. "Then she's catching a bus to visit Uncle Mort"

"Uncle Mort?" Katie asked with a furrowed brow. "I thought he was dead" Lacey shook her head.

"No, Uncle Morton is dead" Lacey replied. "Remember he's the one who married the eighteen year old yoga instructor"

"Right" Katie nodded. "Aunt Mindy" she looked back to her sister. "C'mon please don't leave, I'll name the baby after you"

"Really?" Lacey asked excited.

"Not really" Katie replied. "But I can put you in the running for middle names"

"In the running?" Lacey asked shaking her head. "Goodbye Kat" Lacey came over kneeling next to Katie, kissing Katie's stomach. "Bye, bye baby" and with that the woman was turning around and heading out. Katie sighed. She hoped whatever Dean was doing, he did fast because she didn't know how long she could deal with this woman.

She knew the moment he gone. She could still sense him, but he felt distant. She wished he would just tell her what they were doing, or where they were going, in case something went wrong. Katie laid her head back against the head board left with nothing but her thoughts.

"The phoenix" she whispered as soon the image of fingers touching skin, and that skin incinerating on contact, flashes in her mind. Her eyes snap open. "Well I guess now I know why it will kill Eve" she sighed. "Now to the next problem" she turned her head and concentrated. "Balthazar, I need to speak with you" she stood there and waited but he didn't show up. "I know you can hear me, you owe me, now please just-"

"I cannot be here right now" Balthazar said appearing in Katie's room. "So say what you have to say quick"

"Fine" Katie replied. There was only one question she wanted answered. "Where's Urim?"

"Anything but that" Balthazar said running his through his hair. "Look you don't understand what's going on up there"

"I think I do" Katie replied. "Dad's gone and now your brothers are fighting over who's gonna be the man of the house." She shook her head. "What I don't understand is why is Urim being held prisoner" Balthazar's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I know plenty" Katie replied. "I know she's up there being held prisoner, and I want to know why" before Balthazar could respond someone else appeared in the room.

"Rachel" Balthazar greeted nervously. "Funny meeting you here"

"You were given specific instructions not to come here" Rachel said her voice full of authority. "Leave"

"But-" Balthazar stammered.

"Now!" the woman snapped. Balthazar gave one more final glance to Katie before leaving. Katie was floored. Rachel turned to Katie. "I would appreciate if you and your family would not call one of us whenever you get a boo boo"

"And I'd appreciate if you didn't barge into this house uninvited" Katie replied. "I called Balthazar, not you"

"And we are in a war, we don't have time for this!" Rachel snapped. "So the next time you want to ask some questions, how about you just figure it out for yourself." The angel prepared to leave but Katie quickly shot up a hand, and Rachel found herself unable to move.

"Nuh, uh" Katie replied. "I'm not definitely not done with you yet"

"What-" the angel tried leaving again but couldn't. "How are you doing this?" she looked back over to Katie.

"Don't tell me you guys are starting to underestimate me" Katie replied. "Where is Urim?"

"Urim is where all prisoners of war go" Rachel replied. "If I were you I wouldn't worry about your dear old Urim"

"Where is she!?" Katie snapped. They heard footsteps outside the door and Katie turned her head just as her grandmother walked in with a tray of food. Katie turned her head, but the angel was gone.

"Now there wasn't much down there, but I was able to whip something up" Rose said placing the tray over Katie. "Now eat up" Katie just looked at all the food in front of her and sighed.

After her very big meal Katie found herself barely able to keep her eyes open. That's when she realized that her grandmother was an evil genius. She lay in her bed, her room quiet and dim, fighting the urge to sleep.

Even though she was near sleep her mind was still racing with her thoughts. Some she was fighting. Some she tried to ignored. The visions started making sense. She was finding this hard to accept, there had to be another was a knock at her door and Katie opened her eyes as Adam walked in. He was looking at his phone laughing.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked sitting up in her bed. Adam just sat on the bed and handed her his phone. Katie looked down and saw a picture of Dean in a full on wild west outfit. "What-" a smile came to her face. "What is this?" she looked over to Adam who didn't say anything. "This all a part of his secret hunt" she looked back to the picture. She knew Dean was

"He just wants to make sure you're staying stress free" Adam sighed laying back on the bed next to her.

"Right" Katie said flipping to the next picture. "Is this Sam?" she shook her head at the western shirt Sam was wearing. "They look ridiculous"

"I know" Adam said. "Cas asked if blanket Dean was wearing was customary" Katie looked over to Adam at the sound of the angel's name.

"Castiel is here?" Katie asked and the man nodded. "Would you mind asking him to come up here, I just need to ask him something" she could see the doubt run over the man's face.

"I don't think so" Adam replied. "Dean was pretty adamant about you having nothing to do with anything that wasn't a part of relaxing."

"Oh, I just need to ask him a quick question" Katie replied making sure to add a smile. Adam just shook his head.

"I don't think so" Adam replied standing from the bed. "Look wait out your two weeks and then get back into the game, for right now just get some rest" the man turned and headed for the door, when his phone rang and he stopped.

"Who is it?" Katie asked and Adam just glanced over to her before looking back down to his phone.

"I have no idea" Adam replied."Whoever it is, they just keep calling"

"Answer it" Katie replied and Adam just pressed a button before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?...Who is this?"

Katie watched him curiously. It had to be a wrong number, because not many people even had his number.

"Hell no...I'd like to see you try"

"Adam who is that?" Katie asked and he turned around to face her, phone still pressed to his ear.

"Oh, such big words on the phone you little bitch"

"Adam who the hell is that?" Katie asked again but he just ignored her which was really making her angry.

"Doesn't matter who that is" Adam snapped. "You're not speaking to her" and with that he ended the call.

"Now will you tell me who that was?" Katie asked and he looked over to her.

"I don't know" Adam replied angrily. "Look it doesn't matter"

"It kind of does, were they asking about me?" Katie asked and he reluctantly nodded. "And you didn't get a name?"

"No" Adam replied. "Look don't worry about it, it was just some guy with a weird accent"

"Accent?" Katie asked. "Wasn't Irish was it it?" Adam looked at her confused.

"I think,maybe" Adam replied and right then she knew exactly who it was.

"Let me see your phone" Katie replied and Adam shook his head.

"Not gonna happen" Adam replied. "Dean said absolutely no phones" It was yet another thing that upset her. As soon as they arrived at Bobby's Dean took her phone saying something about taking away the temptation for any stress. He told everyone he knew not to call her, but he knew there were others out there who he couldn't get to.

"Adam, seriously give me the phone" Katie replied in a tone she usually didn't use, which kind of freaked the young man out. "I know who it was, he's a friend who usually randomly call me just to make sure I'm ok, and since he hasn't heard from me in a while he's probable just worried" Adam looked down to the phone. "Just one call and I promise I won't tell Dean if you don't" he looked over to her.

"Fine, but if you even look upset I'm taking it back" Adam replied walking over and handing her the phone. Katie quickly redialed the number and soon a familiar voice came over the ear piece.

_"You little piece of-"_

"JT its me" Katie said cutting him off. She heard him sigh.

_"Well it's about damn time woman" JT replied. "I've been calling everyone I know trying to get a hold of you, I thought something had happened"_

"Something did happen" Katie replied. "But everything is good now"

_"Why hell haven't you returned my calls?" JT asked._

"Because my husband has confiscated my phone" she replied looking over to Adam. "Something about my phone being the gateway to all my stress"

_"Yeah well he could've at least called to fill me in, I mean I am your-" she heard him chuckle. "Friend after all. Yeah that's still weird to say"_

"Not really" Katie replied. "What's weird is you expecting Dean to give you a call"

_"So who was the kid?" JT asked. "And can I kill him?"_

"Sorry" Katie replied looking over to Adam. "You can't kill him, he's family" the young man just rolled his eyes.

_"Lucky kid" JT replied. He was silent for a moment. "So you're really ok?"_

"Yeah, I really am" Katie replied.

_"And the uh, the kid's ok too?" he asked and Katie smiled._

"Yeah, the kids ok" Katie said.

_"Ok" JT replied. "I guess I'll let you get back to being stress free I guess" he laughed. "Good luck with that"_

"Funny" Katie said. "And thanks for calling to check up on me"

_"Well you're my sugar tush" JT replied and Katie shook her head._

"Goodbye now" Katie replied before hanging up the phone and handed it back to Adam.

"Who was that?" Adam asked stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"A friend" Katie replied. "One you might not want to tell Dean about, they really don't get along" Adam just nodded.

"I can see why" Adam replied.

"See, I told you a little phone call wasn't going to do any damage" Katie replied. "Let me call Ryan and Isabel, I just want to make sure they're ok"  
Adam just shook his head.

"Sorry, but one phone call was enough" Adam said turning and heading for the door. "Just get some rest"

"I'm seriously tired of people telling me what to do!" Katie yelled. She ran a hand through her hair before lying back against the head board. She sighed closing her eyes and before she knew it, she was asleep.

Katie found herself in a dark room, the only light from a small window. She heard someone sniffle.

_"Hello" Katie called her voice echoing in the room._

_"Katie?" a voice replied, a voice she recognized._

_"Urim?" Katie called walking toward the voice. She stopped when she stood in front of bars. She caught glimpses of the woman, and from what she saw, she didn't look good. Katie reached a hand through the bars, placing it on the angel's cheek. "What did they do to you?"_

_"Tried torturing me into submission" the angel replied. "Didn't work though" she brought her hand over Katie's. "How are you here?" Katie looked around._

_"To be honest, I have no idea" Katie said. "I think I'm dreaming" she turned back to the angel. "Look I don't know how long I have, you need to tell me exactly where you are"_

_"You can't come here" Urim replied. "I mean really be here, it's one of my father's rules, no humans are allowed up here"_

_"I'm sure your brothers and sisters being at war breaks a few rules as well" Katie replied. "Urim I'm going to get you out of her, tell me where this place is" Urim reached out to touch Katie's stomach. Katie looked down to the angel's hand and knew she wasn't going to tell her. "Urim I cannot let you stay here, I can't let them do this to you"_

_"And I can't let you risk your child for me" the angel replied and Katie sighed._

_"What do I do?" Katie asked. "Tell me what do I do, and I'll do it" she took the angel's hand in hers. "Leaving you here is not option" Urim smiled over to the woman._

_"Everything will happen the way it is meant to happen" Urim replied. They were silent for a moment._

_"Is it true?" Katie asked breaking the silence. She caught a glimpse of the angel. "The person who brought you here…" the angel squeezed Katie's hand._

_"You must go" Urim urged. Katie heard commotion from somewhere, but could point out where in the room. "Now!"_

_"Urim" Katie said. She felt herself being pulled away. "Urim, where is this place?" the angel let go of Katie's hands as she moved further away. "Urim, tell me!"_

Katie's eyes snapped open back to the dark bed room of Bobby's house. She pants, her breathing a bit jagged. She sits there for a moment trying to process what just happened.

She decides enough is enough and pulled the covers from her legs and stand to her feet. She's been out of the bed before ususally just to use the restroom , but she was back in minutes. She stands there for a moment regaining feeling in her feet. She takes a deep breath and heads for the door. She opens it slowly expecting an armed Grandma Rose, but to her surprise there was no one there. Walking out of her room, she looks around extremely paranoid that someone's just going to jump out at her. She was able to make it to the stairs. She looked down and could tell there was a light on. She grabbed the railing, and slowly stepped down the stairs. When her feet touch the cold hard wood floor she slowly walked toward Bobby's den, peaking around the door. She saw Bobby standing over his desk , his back toward her. But the most amusing scene was seeing Grandma Rose, and Adam asleep on the couch, the latter's head resting on the old lady. Katie couldn't help the snort, and Bobby turned to see her, sighing the moment he saw her.

"What are you doing?" Bobby whisper and Katie shrugged.

"It was quiet, and I wanted to make sure everything was ok" Katie replied. "So is everything alright?"

"Yeah, now go back up to bed before those two wake up and carry you back up there" Bobby replied. Katie looked around searching for the person she hoped to see. "Looking for someone?"

"Castiel" Katie replied turning back to the old hunter. "Where is he?"

"I don't know" Bobby shrugged. "He said to pray to him in twenty four hours to bring the boys back, then he left"

"Wait" Katie replied. "Why does he need to bring them back?" Bobby closed his eyes and shook his head. "Where is Sam and Dean?" Bobby opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes turned to the kitchen. Katie followed his eyes, surprised to see the angel she'd been looking for… bleeding. They watch as the angel draws a sigil on the cabinet and turn backs to them. Bobby walks into the kitchen as Katie stays where she is just watching. Its strange, she should be going to him, trying to find out if he's alright, she should be demanding him to tell her who did this to him so she could find them, but right now she felt nothing for the angel.

"Cas?" Bobby asked. "Are you running or fighting?" the angel glances over to Bobby before his eyes meets Katie's. In that moment there are no more secrets between the two of them. Both are aware or the knowledge the other has.

"We're-" the angel was collapsing before he could finish his statement.

"Balls!" Bobby yells waking Adam, but not Grandma Rose who was always a deep sleeper.

"What the-" Adam stands to his feet. He first sees Katie and walks over to her. "What are you doing out of bed?" he follows her eyes to see Bobby kneeling over an unconscious Castiel. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to find out" Katie replied taking a step toward the kitchen but Adam caught her arm. She turned to him and glared.

"That's a no" Adam replied. "Dean gave some pretty specific orders that you stay in that bed"

"Since when do you follow Dean's orders?" Katie asked snatching her arm from the man's grasp.

"Since I agree with them" Adam replied. "You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you just sitting there, and then the blood" he turned away from her. She never did think to ask if he was ok with the whole situation. From what she heard the scene wasn't very pretty. "I thought that was it for you"

"Adam, I'm sorry you had to see me like that" Katie replied turning to the man.

"Just please get back into bed" Adam replied. "Or I sick Gram on you"

"Gram?" Katie asked. No one outside of her, Lacey, Jason, and Bridget called the old woman, that.

"She said if I didn't call her that she was going to put me over her knee" Adam grimnaced. " I didn't want to chance it"

"Good choice" Katie replied.

"Hey!" Bobby called. Adam and Katie turned to him. "Adam, help me with him, will ya?" Adam nodded turning back to Katie.

"Get back to bed" Adam ordered and Katie glared at him. "Please" she sighed as he walked over to him Bobby. She cast on final glance to the unconscious angel before turning and heading back upstairs. Katie walked into her bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a bleeding Rachel on her floor.

"Rachel?" Katie asked walking over and kneels to see if she was alright. Sure the woman was a bit of a bitch, but right now Katie could feel the woman in pain. "What happened?"

"You must stop him" Rachel said keeping her hand on her wound. "You must stop what he is doing?"

"What is he doing?" Katie asked looking into the angel's eyes. She can see the woman slowly fading away. "Rachel, please why is he doing all of this, what is he hiding" Katie touched the woman's hand and as soon as she did, she realized she was no longer in her bedroom.

_She was standing in some warehouse. She turned at the sound of voices. _

"_We need to talk." Katie saw Rachel walk over to a figure hidden in the shadows. As Katie moved closer to them, the shadows moved away revealing a familiar angel. _

"_You summoned me here?" Castiel asked looking around before bring his eyes back to Rachel. _

"_Castiel, I've been hearing things." She said . "Things I don't want to believe. Just tell me if it's true." _

"_If what's true?" Castiel asked. "Have you been talking to Urim?" _

"_It's true isn't it?" she asked looking into the man's eyes. Yes in fact she had spoken to Urim. Before all of this craziness occurred the two were very close, and for some reason Rachel couldn't believe that Urim was the one who couldn't be trusted. "Your dirty little secret" _

"_I have to defeat Raphael." Castiel defended. Katie watched the man closely. _

"_Not this way, Castiel." Rachel pleaded hoping she could get through to him before it was too late for him. _

"_Rachel-" _

"_We put our faith in you, and" the woman shook her head. "...look what you're turning into." _

"_I don't have a choice." _

"_Then neither do I." Rachel pulls out an angel killing sword and stabs Castiel with it. Soon the two begin fighting, Katie just stands there watching finally seeing how Castiel got his wounds. She stands there and watches as Castiel kneels down and stabs Rachel with her own blade and watches as she slowly dies. He doesn't stay to watch before he disappears. _

Katie blinks and finds herself back in her room still holding the dying angel's hand.

"The souls" Rachel whispers. "It's all about the souls" and with that she disappeared leaving her imprint, wings and all on the floor. With a swoop of her hand, Katie erases the imprint from the floor.

"Souls" Katie says sitting on the floor in the dark room. It was the common theme that kept coming up in all of this craziness. And that's when it hit her. Souls equals power, and purgatory was a smorgasbord of souls and access to them who make you pretty much unstoppable. "Of course" she stood to her feet and walks over and takes a seat on her bed. Looking up, she opens her mouth. "I guess it's time for us to have a real conversation"

"And here I was believing that all of our conversations were… real" Death said appearing in front of Katie. He looked around the room, before bringing his eyes back to Katie. "I guess you now know the truth"

"I know what I think is the truth" Katie replied. "Which could be very different from the actual truth"

"How do you know they are not one in the same?" he asked and Katie shook her head.

"Look I didn't call you here for riddles or double talk" Katie replied. "I need to know how bad this could get, and is it possible for me to stop it"

"Well to your first question, the opening of Abbadon, could be catastrophic" Death replied. "Your earth has not seen the mayhem opening those doors could cause"

"Can I stop it?" Katie asked and he just tilted his head a bit studying her for a moment.

"That's entirely up to you" he replied. "But I would tread carefully, this situation is very sensitive, revealing too much too soon could start everything in motion"

"So you're saying I shouldn't confront him?" Katie asked and thought maybe he was right. Confronting him may push the angel to going through with his plan, whatever it is sooner than later. "I need to know the specifics of what he's doing?"

"You need to understand why he's doing what he's doing?" Death replied and with that he was gone. Katie sat there staring at the now empty spot in front of her. It was always the why's of these situations that she found out too late. She stood to her feet and walked to the window. She looked up to the night sky and once again was left with nothing but her thoughts.

"What are you doing out of that bed?" Katie whipped around to see Grandma Rose walking in. The woman stalked over grabbing Katie's arm and pulling her over to the bed.

"Gram, I'm fine" Katie replied as the woman pushed her in the bed. "Gram, stop" the old woman stopped and looking down to her granddaughter. "I know you're trying to help, but I'm really ok"

"Did I ever tell you about your uncle James?" Grandma Rose asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to Katie. Katie glazed over trying to recall the name.

"Do I-?" she tilted her head. " Do I have an uncle James?"

"He was your father's brother" Rose said and Katie looked back to her confused. Her father didn't have a brother. "Well while I was pregnant with him I was positive I could run that household just like I always had" a small smile graced the woman's lips. "I mean I watched my mama do it and I just knew I could" she took Katie's hand. "And then one day I was fixing supper and felt this sharp pain, now I grew up in the south with nine brothers so I could take pain, but that day it was the worst pain I ever felt" she shook her head. "I couldn't even stand, and then everything just shut off" she brought her eyes back to Katie's. "And then the next thing I know I'm sitting in bed listening to Doc Benny tell me that I'd lost my baby boy" she smiled to Katie. "You're strong I've known it the moment that mama and daddy of yours brought you by the house, and I know you have all those fancy powers, but you are not superwoman" she placed a hand on Katie's stomach. "This baby isn't superhuman honey, he or she is depending on you to be brought into this world, remember that" Katie nodded watching as her grandmother stood to her feet. "Now get some sleep, I'll send that husband of yours up when he gets back" Katie nodded again laying her head on her pillow, as the lights were flicked off. She looked up to the ceiling her finger moving to her stomach as she felt the baby moving around. Her grandmother was right, everyone was right. There was a baby inside of her depending on her to take it easy. The thing was it was hard to take it easy when there was so much happening around her, so much disaster could be coming and here she was having to sit out on helping. She hated being so helpless. She spent the rest of the night trying to think of ways to actually help from this bed. Before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep.

She jumped at the sound of screaming, but as soon as she lifted from the bed there were hands on her shoulders. Her eyes went straight to Rose's.

"Calm down everything is alright dear" Rose said looking into Katie's worried eyes. Katie heard another scream, she recognized who it was.

"That's Adam" Katie said. She tried to stand from the bed but her grandmother kept a stern hand on her shoulders. "What's happening?"

"I'm not completely sure" Rose replied. "All I know is that everything is fine, and that you need to stay up her in this bed." They sat there for a moment, realizing that it was now silent. Katie placed her hands on Rose's shoulders.

"I have to get down to make sure he's ok" Katie said.

"Look just stay here, I'll check" Rose said standing to her feet. Katie looked at the woman confused.

"I'm not letting you go down there" Katie snapped.

"No" Rose said placing a hand on Katie's. "I'm not letting you go down there" and with that the woman turned around and walking out of the room. Katie sat there impatiently waiting for someone to come back and tell her what was going on.

"This is ridiculous" Katie snapped before standing from the bed. The moment she did she felt a bit dizzy, stumbling a bit. She tried catching the bed for support, but before she knew it she was headed to the floor. She fully expected to fall hard, but before she knew it there were arms wrapped around her holding her up. She looked up and there was Dean, all dirty and dressed in weird clothes keeping her safe on her feet.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Dean asked and Katie just brought her hands around him. He lift her sitting her back on the bed. "I told you I would be back" she still didn't say anything as he pulled the blanket over her.

"Is Adam-?"

"He's fine" Dean replied quickly. "Don't worry, everything is good"

"So everything went well?" Katie asked and she noticed the look in his eyes. She knew that maybe their plans didn't work out as they believed. She placed a hand on his cheek and his eyes went to hers. They hear some knocking at the door and both look confused.

"I'll be right back" Dean said standing to his feet. Katie opened her mouth, but before she could say a word he was gone. Katie sat there a mixture of emotions, right now more agitated more than anything. She lifted her head when Dean finally came back a big smile on his face.

"You look happy" Katie said as Dean walked over and sat on the bed before engulfing her in a tight hug kissing the side of her face. "And you smell" she pushed him away. "Who was at the door?"

"Oh, just the answers to all out questions" Dean replied before going in for another kiss, but Katie pushed him away again.

"Seriously you reek" Katie replied. "You mind being a little more specific"

"We got the ashes of the phoenix" Dean replied still smiling. "We finally got this bitch"

"Yeah, and all you had to do was travel back in time to do it" Katie replied and Dean's smile fell. "Don't worry I figured it out all on my own, but the clothes pretty much sold it" she looked down. "And look at that I haven't broken into little pieces"

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Dean asked and Katie smiled shaking her head.

"No, I've just been stuck in this room with nothing but me and my brain" Katie replied.

"That's dangerous" Dean said and Katie smacked his arm. She turned away from him, debating if she should tell him what she found out. "What's up?" She turned back to him and opened her mouth but stopped and grabbing her stomach. Dean looked down placing his hand on her stomach and smiled. "Whoa, kid's going crazy in there"

"Yeah" Katie replied realizing their baby maybe trying to give her a message. "So, you thinking soccer?"

"No, football" Dean replied. "We're gonna have a little placekicker" he leaned in for a kiss and for a third time she backed away.

"Dean!"

"Right" he said standing to his feet. "Shower first" and the man was off to the bathroom,

That night Katie was still tied to her bed, but it was never as bad when Dean was with her. She turned her head to her sleeping husband, his arm draped around her belly. She turned back up to the ceiling. In this moment all she could do was think… of everything that could go wrong in the coming days. Something was making her feel uneasy about their future. She glanced back over to Dean before slowly slipping from his grasp and out of the bed. She grabbed her robe and slowly made her way toward the door. Once outside she grabbed the railing and carefully placed her socked feet on the steps. When she reached the bottom step she noticed a sleeping Bobby propped up at his desk, with Sam laying on the couch, Adam on the floor next to him. She smirk wishing she'd seen how this all came about, knowing her grandmother's persuasion probably played a huge part. She turned and headed for the door. She stepped outside on the porch and took a seat on the porch swing. A cold wind blew past her and she pulled her robe closer to her body.

"I know you can hear me" Katie said to the wind. She could feel his presence, but knew he wasn't bold enough to show his face. "And I know you knew I would figure it out" she sighed. "I just-" she shook her head. "You were my friend Cas, I trusted you and you-"she stopped feeling the need to cry. One of the things about being pregnant was the one million emotions she had and how they could just rear their ugly heads at any moment. "You let Crowley hurt me, and you lead Charlie and Dylan to me" she ran a hand through hair and chuckled. "You've tried repeatedly to kill me and failed every time" he suddenly appeared in front of her, towering above her sitting form. She looked up to him realizing maybe he was just that bold. She stood to her feet and made sure to keep her eyes locked on his. "I guess war does change people" they stood there in a beat of silence

"War makes us do things we may not want to for the good of all" Castiel replied.

"You think what you've done is for the good of all Castiel?" Katie asked the question honest, and sincere. She honestly wanted to know if he believed everything that he's done was done purely out of the goodness of his heart. The angel remained silent, and Katie looked over his face knowing the question was probably something he asked himself many times. "So what do we do now?" There was another beat of silence. Katie noticed something shiny appear in the angel's hand, but didn't look down. She knew what it was and what it was for. She just kept her eyes to his knowing any answer she would trust from him would come from them. "So you're going to try to kill me?" he didn't respond right away, believing that not admitting it gave him some absolution.

"Yes" he replied simply.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**


	20. Missing the Familiar

**A/N: Hey there, I've cranked out another chapter for you. ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean's eyes flipped open, the sunlight coming into the room seeming a bit brighter than he remembered. He sat up from the couch and looked over to see Sam asleep on the chair next to him, and down to see Adam asleep on the floor. Dean just shook his head as he got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. He opened up a cabinet and grabbed a bowl, before walking over to another cabinet. He stood there confused for a moment before grabbing a box of cereal from the cabinet. He walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed some milk before sitting at the table. He ate his cereal in an uncomfortable silence. Something felt off, and he didn't know why. Dean shook his head before scratching his left hand. He was torn from his thoughts when Sam came waltzing into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"Morning" Sam mumbled and Dean just grunted a reply as he ate his cereal. Sam grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and took a seat across from his brother. "Since when does Bobby eat cocoa puffs?" Sam pours the cereal into the bowl before looking over to his brother.

"No idea" Dean replied looking over to the box. "Maybe the old man is growing tastes buds in his old age" Sam just snorted before digging into his cereal. They both looked up as Adam stumbled into the kitchen his hair a bit wild over his head.

"Nice hair" Sam said as Adam grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. Adam just gave his brother the finger before taking a seat at the table. Adam looked over to the box of cereal for a moment before grabbing it and pouring himself a bowl.

"Who bought the cocoa puffs?" Adam asked pouring some milk over the cereal.

"Bobby I guess" Dean replied and Adam just nodded before taking a bite of his cereal. They all sat there in an awkward silence. Adam looked across the table to the empty chair and stared at it for a moment before looking back to his cereal.

"Uh, does something seem…" Sam trailed off and Adam and Dean looked over to him. "Different" Dean dropped his spoon in his bowl.

"I thought I was going crazy" Dean replied. "Something feels off or something, like something is missing"

"Maybe it's the old man" Adam said and they turned to him. "Where is Bobby?" Sam and Dean just shrugged. They sat there for a moment before digging back into their cereal.

Later in the day Dean sat packing shells with the ashes of the phoenix. He felt a little uneasy when he figures there's only enough ashes to make five bullets, giving them a slim chance at killing Eve. It also doesn't help that when he spilled some of the ashes on his hand and nothing happened. He looked up to Bobby's empty living room and sighed. There was still that feeling that something was missing, he couldn't shake it.

"Hello Dean" Adam said waving a hand in front of Dean's face. Dean looked over to him. "Where were you just now, I was calling your name for like ever, you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Dean said looking back down to the bullets.

"Should I be scared?" Adam asked and Dean just glared over to him.

"Shut up smartass" Dean replied as Adam just laughed and walked over to sit on the couch. Dean watched as his younger brother propped his feet on the table and turned on the television with the remote. "Shouldn't you be doing something a little more productive, I mean at least trying to help" Adam just looked over to him.

"Like what Dean?" Adam asked. "What should I be doing right now?" Dean shook his head.

"Well how about turning off the television and filling some of these shells with salt" Dean replied. "I'm sure Eve is going to be surrounding herself with a couple of demons" Adam just groaned before reaching for the remote just as SpongeBob came on. Adam stopped what he was doing and stared at the television.

"Dude will you turn that crap off" Dean snapped and Adam kept his eyes on the television.

"SpongeBob is not crap" Adam replied confused at his déjà vu moment. He could've sworn that he's said that before but he couldn't remember when.

Sam leaned on the side of Bobby's truck waiting for the old hunter to return. They'd driven into town to pick up some supplies.

"C'mon Bridget I still don't see why you dragged me to nowhere South Dakota" Sam turned at the voice to see two blonde women walking. His attention went to the shorter of the two women, for some reason she seemed familiar.

"Hey you're the one who said you wanted to get out of the house" Bridget replied. "And you were the one complaining that something didn't feel right" she turned to her younger sister. "So shoot me for trying to distract you, this woman is supposed to be the best baker in the world, I just want to see if she'll do the wedding"

"Whatever" Lacey replied. Bridget just shook her head. "You coming in?" Lacey's eyes went to the tall stranger who seemed to be looking at her.

"I'll be in soon" Lacey replied. Bridget just looked at her suspiciously before going into the bakery. Lacey kept a watchful eye on the man before walking over to him. "You do know it's rude to stare don't you?"

"Uh, sorry" Sam said looking down to his feet.

"Tall and bashful" Lacey said looking the man over. She couldn't explain why he seemed familiar. "Do I know you?" Sam looked back up to the woman their eyes locking for a moment.

"I don't-"Sam had the same feeling as he looked at the woman. He couldn't explain why he felt like he'd seen her before as well.

"You ready to go?" Sam looked over to see Bobby on the other side of the truck.

"Uh yeah" Sam replied turning back to the woman. "I have to go"

"Right" the woman said holding out her hand. "It's Lacey by the way"

"Sam" the young Winchester said shaking her hand. For some reason neither one could explain that feeling. "It was nice to meet you"

"You too Sam" Lacey replied as they just stood there. "You think I could have my hand back" he laughed nervously letting go of the woman's hand.

"Sorry" he replied. She just smiled and gave him a slight nod.

"Don't worry about it" Lacey said looking down at her hands. "They're nice hands, if I were you I wouldn't want to let them go either" he laughed again. "See ya" she turned and headed into the bakery. Sam watched her before hearing the loud honk of Bobby's horn. He turned around.

"I'm sorry was I interrupting your ogling?" Bobby asked sarcastically. "Just get in the car would you?" Sam just got in the passenger side, glancing back to the bakery before they pulled off.

"Has this place always been so quiet?" Adam asked snapping Dean from his thoughts. Dean turned to his brother. "I mean it's really quiet around here right, or am I just going nuts"

"Well I like to think we're all going nuts" Dean said looking down at the bullets. He raised his head and couldn't help but understand what his brother was thinking. "But yeah, I think I know what you mean"

"Maybe we're both just going-" Adam was cut off by the appearance of a very beat up Balthazar in front of them.

"Balthazar" Dean growled standing to his feet. "You have some nerve showing up here" The angel just held up his hands.

"I'd love to reminisce Dean, but right now I really don't' have time" the angel glanced to the ceiling before looking back to the man. "I just couldn't do it anymore, not after this, he went too far" he glanced over his shoulder before reaching into his pocket. "Look I have to go, but here" he dropped a hand full of caramel corn on the desk before disappearing.

"What the hell just happened?" Adam asked looking down to the sweets on the table. He looked over to Dean whose eyes were glued to the candy.

_Oh, they have caramel corn_

The voice echoes in Dean's head. The voice was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, which makes no sense. It was a woman's voice.

"Dean" Adam said waving a hand in front of his brother's face. "Earth to Dean" Dean was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Adam. "Do you know why the weird angel showed up and gave us caramel corn?" Dean turned back to the caramel corn.

"No idea" he replied taking his seat. Soon Sam and Bobby were walking in.

"Hey." Sam said walking in and looking over to his brothers. "How you guys doing?"

"Five shells." Dean said glancing down to the bullets. "That's how I'm doing."

"Well, you know, it's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week." Sam replies looking down to the treat. "Where'd these come from?"

"Balthazar" Dean replied and Sam looked over to his brother. "I know, weird right?"

"I don't get it, why was he here?" Sam asked.

"He said something about someone was going too far, before dropping the caramel corn on the table" Sam picked up one of the pieces of kernel and looked at it closely.

"Who went too far?" Sam asked looking over to his brother who just shrugged.

"I don't know, but the bastard looked freaked like someone was after him" Dean replied.

"So someone's on his ass and he stops by to drop off some popcorn?" Sam asked. "I don't get it"

"Well maybe it means something" Dean says. "Or maybe it doesn't, right now that's not what we should be worried about"

"Meaning?" Bobby asks looking over to the man.

"Meaning I just had myself a little mishap a few minutes ago, and, uh, well, here, look." Dean says before rubbing some of the ashes on his arm but nothing happens.

"Whoa." Sam says looking over to his brother's arm.

"I mean this stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give me a sunburn." Dean snaps.

"Lore says it works." Bobby counters but Dean just scoffs.

"That's always reliable." He replies.

"Well, you know what? Maybe it's like, uh - maybe it's like iron or silver." Sam says. "You know? Hurts them, not us. "

"Maybe, but a fat lot of good it does us 'til we find the bitch." Dean replies looking down the bullets. His eyes catch sight of the caramel corn again, and the feeling pops up again and he scratches his left hand.

"I'm looking, but I'm thinking maybe it's time you made a call." Bobby says as they all turn to Dean.

"Why has it always got to be me that makes the call, huh? It's not like Cas lives in my ass. The dude's busy." Dean says before the angel appears behind him. Dean follows everyone's eyes and scoffs. "Cas, get out of my ass!"

"I was never in your –" Cas says but Dean gives him a look. "Have you made any progress in locating Eve?" Castiel glances over his shoulder as if looking for something.

"Well we were gonna ask you about that." Bobby replies and the angel looks over to him.

"No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me." The angel replies quickly. " She's hidden from all angels."

"Awesome." Dean replies looking over to the angel. There was something different about him. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine" the angel replies.

"You know, what we really need is an inside man." Sam states and they turn to him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"Something with claws and sympathy." Sam replies.

"Like a friendly monster?" Dean asks and Sam shrugs. Dean shakes his head. "Like a cuddly demon, or a witch whose mother Theresa?" he stops at his words, but he shakes it off turning back to Sam. "Those are in short supply these days, don't you think?"

"Sure, but we've met one or two, right?" Sam replies and Dean nods.

"Maybe." Dean says and they turn to Castiel.

"So we can find one." Sam says.

"I think I know who can be of assistance" the angel says before noticing the caramel corn on the table. "Where did this come from. "

"Oh, right" Dean says. "Your brother stopped by and dropped it off for us, said someone was going too far" Dean noticed the angel's eyes darken. "Everything ok?"

"Call me immediately if he comes here again" and with that the angel was gone.

"What was that about?" Adam asked and Dean turned to him.

"No idea" Dean replied which seemed to be happening a lot recently.

They sit there and wait for Cas to come back. No one says anything, which seems weird. This awkward silence seems to be happening more times than not, and no one knows why. Adam cracks his neck.

"I really hate sleeping on the floor" the youngest Winchester says breaking the silence. "I mean there's a perfectly spare room upstairs" he turns to Bobby who's sitting at his desk. "Why can't I put a bed in there again?" Bobby looked over to him.

"Because" Bobby replied. It wasn't much of an argument, but it was one that someone like one Robert Singer could get away with, with little opposition. "If the floor's that uncomfortable, you could always try the ground outside" Adam just shook his head and turned back to filling the shell.

Dean just smiled before scratching his hand again. It was this moment that he realized this itch wasn't going away. He looked down to his bare hand, and couldn't explain the feeling. The only word that came to mind was light. He scratched is hand again before looking up to see Castiel with their inside man… or woman.

"Lenore" Sam greeted the vampire who once helped them. It was a rarity that they found supernatural beings that were actually good. She was hesitant at first but she eventually gave the Eve's location. She was in Grants Pass, Oregon.

"Thank you" Sam replied.

"That's not all" Lenore replied. "I think you should know, there's rumors going around"

"What kind of rumors?" Dean asked.

"Like the ends coming soon kind of rumors" Lenore replied. "All I know is some of the best seers say something about some kind of glitch"

"Glitch?" Sam asked. No one noticed the nervousness of the angel in the room.

"You've probably felt it" she replied. "Something being off" they nodded. "Well you're not the only ones" she sighs. "No one knows exactly what happening, but the end game is the same, whatever happened will lead to the end"

"The end of what?" Adam asks and she looked over to him. "Like everything?" he looked between his brothers. "Is that even possible?"

"Screwing with fate is dangerous" she replied. "Whatever was changed, or removed had to be important" Dean looked over Sam.

"You think Balthazar would try this again?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged and the he turned to Castiel.

"It is possible" Castiel says. "Right now we should focus on killing Eve"

"I'm not sure, I mean the whole end of everything seems a little more important" Adam says glaring over to the angel. He never likes the guy and honestly he had no idea why.

"Except these are just rumors" Dean says. "Right now we know where Eve is and how to kill her, so let's get her out of the way before dealing with the next apocalypse"

"Well good luck with that" Lenore says. "Look I didn't do this out of the goodness of my heart, there's something I want you to do" they all waited. "I want you to kill me"

"Lenore." Sam says looking over to the vampire.

"Look, we'll lock down 'til this whole thing's over, okay?" Dean says. "Witness protection, you'll be safe."

He turns at the words, having his own déjà vu moment, tuning out the rest of the conversation that was happening around him.

_So what is this witness protection?_

This time it was his own voice that echoed in his head saying words he didn't even remember saying. Dean was torn from his thoughts as Lenore's body fell to the ground. Everyone's eyes went to the angel that just killed the vampire.

"We needed to move this along." Castiel replied simply and they just looked at him.

Chuck Shurley had seen his share of weird since Sam and Dean showed up at his front door, and he'd like to think he'd had a handle on things, that much didn't bother him as it first did. That was all crap, and he knew that the moment a battered Balthazar appeared in his living room scaring him death.

"What-?!" Chuck stood from behind his computers backing away from the angel. "How are you here, I didn't write this?"

"Look, Chuck I'd love to give you the play by play here but you're the only one who can help me" Balthazar replied looking down to see one of Chuck's latest books. He flipped through the pages.

"Hey, don't that's-" Chuck stopped when the angel handed him the copy. Chuck looked down to the pages and noticed there were a few passages missing. "What the hell?" he looked back over to the angel. "What is this?"

"This Chuck is someone messing with the order of things" Balthazar replied. "No scratch that, this is someone messing with the mother of all things that should not be messed with"

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked looking down to the pages flipping through, finding page after page of missing passages.

"Chuck like I said not really working with a lot of time here" Balthazar said. "You can fix this" Chuck looked up to him skeptically. All he wanted to do was write, but time after time they were pulling him into the story.

"Beg your pardon?" Chuck says. "I don't even know what's going on here, and you're telling me that I can fix it?"

"Look as a prophet of my father, altering your gospels is next to impossible" the angel replies. Balthazar looks down to the pages. "Which is why you have empty passages, instead of new ones" he looks back to the man. "The person who did this can erase pages but he can't take them out of there" he points to Chuck's head.

"You're kidding me right" Chuck says. "Look all I want to do is write, nothing else" Balthazar grabs the man by the shirt.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but it's time you grew some balls because this is important" the angel growls. "You have to remember and then you have to make them remember"

"Why-" Chuck struggles against the man. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm this close to dead" Balthazar replies. "Plus you're the one they'll believe" he lets the man go. "This is way too important to crawl away from prophet Chuck, what was taken must be put back or it's the end of everything" he walks over to the window. "Look" Chuck walks over and looks up to the sky turning a dark gray as lighting strikes. "What was taken was specifically placed by my father"

"And if someone took it then-"

"There are a lot of us who've wanted my father to come back" Balthazar said. "Hell me too, but him coming now will only bring a wrath no one has ever seen before" he turns back to the writer. "Use that prophet brain of yours and fix it" and with that the angel was gone.

"Why can't I just be left alone" Chuck sighed looking down at his book at the missing passages. He sat it down and went over to pick up one of the earlier editions. He picked up one of the books and flipped through the pages and saw that there were passages missing in them as well. Book after book were filled with nothing but just empty space. "Whatever is missing, must have been big if it was in all of these books" the man shook his head before grabbing the first book the missing parts began. Chuck sat down on his couch and began reading.

"_Dean and Sam sat in the diner discussing Carol's sister when Dean looked over to the door and saw_…" Chuck looked over the empty space to the next words. "_They stood from the booth and left the diner_" the writer just shook his head. "That doesn't even make sense" he looked down at the pages. "What did you see Dean?" the man looked up from the pages and closed his eyes. "What did you see Dean?" Soon he found himself in a diner looking down to Sam and Dean as they talked.

_"So I called the mental hospital that Carol's sister is admitted." Sam said sitting at a booth._

_"Really, was her doctor's name Dr. Voorhees" Dean said with a smile on his face._

_"No" Sam said with an irritated expression in his face._

"Ok this is new" Chuck says looking down at the pair. "And really weird."

_"C'mon Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees, don't tell me you weren't thinking it" Dean said_

_"Anyways, as I was saying, Carol's sister Alison, is still at the hospital. So we should go see her after we leave here." Sam said picking up his menu_.

Dean turned his head when he heard the bell at the door. Chuck followed his line of sight just as a woman walked through the door.

"A woman?" Chuck said as she walked in taking a seat at a booth further from the guys. "Why would someone erase her?"

Chuck's eyes snapped open and he found himself sitting on couch. Nothing like this has ever happened. He usually can't control what he sees or even when he sees them. He usually just wakes up with pages of writing. He quickly grabs his phone and calls his friend Barry, the guy who draws all of the supernatural covers.

After the man arrives Chuck sits and waits impatiently for the man to finish drawing. While he waits he sits trying to figure out what this woman could've done to just be taken from his pages.

"Alright" Barry says before turning his pad around. "Is this your mystery woman?" Chuck looked at the drawings and couldn't believe it… it was her.

"Yeah" Chuck says. "That's her" he takes the drawing pad from his friend and just looks at the picture. She seems familiar, but for some reason he can't pin point how.

"So what's this for?" Barry asked. "You finally gonna hook one of the guys up?" Chuck looked up to him confused. "In my opinion they're alright just the two of them, but I guess seeing that they're able to have relationships beyond just hunting might be a good thing too"

"Uh, thanks for the input Barry" Chuck said standing to his feet. "Now if you'd excuse me, I should probably get back to work"

"Right" Barry said standing to his feet. "Glad I could help, so how is the next book coming along anyway?" they headed for the door.

"It's coming" Chuck said. "Still got some kinks to work out, but other than that it's pretty good" he opened the door just as thunder roared. Barry put the hood to his raincoat on.

"I swear this storm came out of nowhere" the man said putting his drawing pad into his bag. "I thought the weather was supposed to be sunny"

"You know you can never trust those weather people" Chuck said looking outside at the heavy rain.

"Who you telling" Barry replied. "See ya Chuck" And with that the man ran out into the rain to his car. Chuck closed the door and looked down to the drawing.

"Why did someone make you disappear?" Chuck said. He couldn't take his eyes from the picture. It was killing him. It was as if her name was on the tip of his tongue but something was blocking it. "I need help on this one" he walked back into his living room and picked up his phone. He stared at it for a moment. His first thought was to call Dean. Then he thought about what he would say. "Hey there's this girl no one knows, someone erased her from humanity and now the world is imploding" he shook his head. He looked down to his car keys for a moment. He suddenly had the urge leave, that the answers to his problems were somewhere outside of this house. Chuck just grabbed his keys before grabbing his jacket. "What are you doing Chuck?" the man put the picture into his jacket and ran out to his car.

Chuck was driving, every beam in his body screaming at him to just turn around and go back home. He was just a writer.

_"Chuck look, this isn't just a story anymore, and you know that" Chuck_ glances over to the picture that lying in the passenger seat. He doesn't know how he knows, but he knows that it's her voice. _"Believe me, you're not just a writer, you are much, much more, right now we need you to get off your ass and fight, so are you coming?"_

"Who are you?" Chuck asked. He shook his head and turned back to road. It was the next morning when he really started beating himself up. He had no idea where he was going, or who he was looking for. He'd finally given up when he pulled into the parking lot of a diner. Chuck brought his forehead to his stirring wheel and sighed. He looked up as the rain hit the windshield of his car, before looking back over to the picture. Shaking his head he tossed his hood back on his head, before opening the door, he turned back and grabbed the picture before running into the diner.

Taking a seat at a booth, Chuck placed the picture in front of him. He looked around at the few patrons that were in the place, his eyes settling on a couple of suits that were sitting toward the back.

"Coffee?" the waitress asked looking down to Chuck, a pot of coffee in hand.

"Yes, thank you" Chuck said turning over his mug as the woman poured. She placed the menu in front of him.

"Just wave me over when you're ready?" the waitress said about to leave but Chuck grabbed her arm.

"Uh, this may seem like a weird question, but do you know who those people are?" the woman turned and looked over to the two men and woman who looked a bit out of place.

"Yeah, those are some federal agents from DC, they're investigating something or other" she replied. The woman finally noticed the drawing Chuck had lying on the table. "Pretty lady, girlfriend?" Chuck looked to the picture and shook his head.

"No" he replied. "I actually have no idea who she is" he looked back to the woman. "I'm trying to find someone who does"

"Well maybe those agents can help you" she said. "They seem nice enough" Chuck just gave her a nod before the woman turned and walked back toward the counter. He looked over to the agents who were discussing something among themselves. He could tell the older gray haired man was the boss of the group. Chuck couldn't bring himself to walk over and ask for their help. Mostly because even to him what he was doing seemed crazy. A freaking angel popped into his living room and told him that something was missing and that he was the only one who could fix it. He quickly turned back to his coffee when the woman of the group lifted her head in his direction.

"What's up Ziva?" Tony asked following her line of sight to the man who was seated across the diner.

"That man" Ziva replies. "Has been staring at us ever since he came in" they all turned to look to him.

Chuck glanced back over to the table to see all four sets of eyes on him. His eyes widen at the blatant staring before her turned back to look at his coffee.

"Well it's not a crime to stare" Gibbs said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"There's just something about him" Ziva says still looking over to the man. "He looks…"

"Shifty" Tony says and Ziva glared to him.

"I was going to say scared" the woman replied.

"You think he's running from something?" McGee asked and Ziva shook her head.

"He keeps looking at something on his table" Ziva replied. "Maybe he's looking for something or someone" they all just nodded. Being agents always opened their eyes to little things like this. Gibbs looked over to the man and for some reason he couldn't explain, he stood to his feet.

"Boss?" Tony said eying his boss. "Are we going somewhere?" Gibbs looked over to the man.

"Just stay here" Gibbs ordered before walking over to the stranger on the other side of the diner.

Chuck knew someone was coming before they even arrived. He looked up to see the older agent walking right over to him. He didn't know what to do. His first instinct was to grab the picture and make a run for it, but for an older man, he was quick and already standing in front of him.

"You mind if I sit?" Gibbs asked and Chuck looked up to him. There was something about the man that seemed familiar.

"Uh, sure why not" Chuck said. He quickly grabbed the picture of the mysterious woman and folded it up. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Funny" the man replied. "I was going to ask you the same thing" Chuck looked at the man confused. "You just had a look about you" Chuck looked over to the man and there was something familiar there. He unfolded the picture and looked between the man and the drawing and was surprised to see similarities between the two.

"I know this may be a weird question but you wouldn't by chance have a daughter?" Chuck asked and the man's demeanor seemed to change at the word daughter. "I didn't mean to pry, I just meant…What did I mean?" he looked down to the picture. "This is crazy" he looked back to the man. "I'm sorry, forget I said anything" he reached into his pocket and pulled out some bills laying them on the table. "I should go" he stood from him seat.

"Had" Gibbs said and Chuck froze looking down to the man. "I had a daughter, she died a long time ago" the agent looked up to the writer. "Why?" Chuck took his seat and looked over to the man.

"How old was she?" Chuck asked.

"She was eight" Gibbs replied. He had no idea why he was telling this complete stranger all of this. "Look what is this all about?"

"And you didn't have any other daughters?" Chuck asked and Gibbs just shook his head "I want you to take a look at someone for me and tell me if you recognize her" Chuck unfolded the paper and handed it to the man. Gibbs looked over the photo, his eyes looking down to the woman. There was one thing that popped into his head when he saw her, his mother. The woman drawn on this photo seemed to have her eyes. Gibbs looked back up to the man. "So, do you know her?"

"No" Gibbs said looking back down to the picture. "Never met her before in my life" he couldn't explain why that felt like a lie. "Who is she?"

"I don't know" Chuck sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. Gibbs looked over to the man. "That's what I'm trying to find out"

"Are you like a PI or something?" Gibbs asked and Chuck chuckled. This was the first time anyone had ever asked him that question.

"No, I'm a writer" Chuck replied. "Ever heard of Supernatural?" Gibbs just shook his head no, and Chuck had to admit it did hurt a little.

"Tell me, what's a writer doing looking for missing persons?" Gibbs asked and Chuck chuckled again. That was the question he'd been asking himself since the moment he stepped into his car and started the road trip to nowhere.

"You ever get the feeling that you have to do something?" Chuck asked. "It might not make any sense, but you just have to do it" Gibbs looked over to the man and then back down to the picture.

"_Now Jay I've have had this long standing ideal of you as this kick as guy who helps the good guy and put away the bad guys, not the other way around"_ Gibbs raised his head. That voice…he'd heard that voice before. _"I was just maintaining order around here"_

"I know that look" Chuck said and Gibbs turned to him. "You remembered didn't you" Gibbs looked back down to the pictured. "It happened to me earlier, it's like I heard a voice, and I knew it was hers" the man shook his head. "And I knew it was in the past" Gibbs looked over to him. "Don't even ask me to explain this, but this woman is missing and I don't know why or even how, but what I do know that some bad stuff is going to happen if I don't figure it out"

"What kind of bad stuff?" Gibbs asked just as a loud roar of thunder stuck. Chuck just nodded toward the window.

"Like freak storm out of nowhere bad" he replied. Gibbs just looked at him confused. "It's hard to explain, but I'm starting to think I was meant to be here, I was meant to find you"

"Why is that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you know her" Chuck replied. "Ok so maybe you don't know her, know her, but you know her" the man shook his head. "You know what I mean"

"Yeah" Gibbs said looking down to the picture. It was weird; he couldn't stop looking at it. "Where are you headed?"

"No idea" chuck replied. "I've sort of been letting the road lead me" he turned his head to see a map against the diner's wall. "I should probably figure out where I am" Chuck stood to his feet and walked over to the map. Gibbs stood as well and walked over as well dropping the picture off to his agents to look it over. Tony was the first to pick up the picture.

"What is it Tony?" McGee asked looking over to the man. Tony didn't say a word as he looked at the drawing. "Tony?" Ziva looked over to the picture as well.

"Do you know her Tony?" Ziva asked and Tony just shook his head.

"No" he replied.

"There!" Chuck said pointing to something on the map. "Grants Pass, Oregon"

"What's there?" Gibbs asked and Chuck just shrugged.

"No idea, but that's where I'm going" Chuck replied turning to the man. "I got a feeling" Gibbs just nodded before the man walked over to the table. "I'm going to need that" Tony didn't move as he continued looking at the picture.

"Tony!" Ziva said snapping Tony out of his daze.

"Yeah, what?" Tony asked before turning to Chuck. "Oh, here you are." Tony handed the picture back to Chuck.

"Wait do you mind if I-" McGee took out his cell phone.

"Oh, sure" Chuck replied holding up the drawing as McGee snapped a picture. "Well I should be going?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his cards. "If you guys remember anything, please call me" he sat the card on the table before walking out of the diner.

"Boss" Tony said looking over to Gibbs who was still looking over to the map. "What was that about?"

"I don't know Tony" Gibbs said before turning to his agents. "But I'm going to find out. Get packed up, we're going to Oregon"

Dean sits at a table in a corner of the diner in Grants Pass, looking around to the patrons. He still can't get over to how normal the place looks with Eve somewhere lurking around. He expected the whole town to look like something out of Zombieland. But it looked relatively normal, except for the storm that no one knew was coming.

"Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this." Bobby says gesturing to the ipad Sam had given him. "I asked for a computer"

"It is a computer." Sam replied looking over to the man.

"No, a computer has buttons." Bobby replied before pushing at the screen again. Dean watched as the waitress walked over to their table.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked.

"No, we're good thanks." Dean replied before the waitress nodded and walked away. He turns toward the door when he hears the bell ring. He stares as a man and a woman enters, laughing. His eyes travel to the woman's very pregnant belly. In that moment he finds the word to describe how he's been feeling all day… empty.

"I'll search the town." Castiel says and they all turn to him. "Give me a moment" Nothing happens.

"Cas, we can still see you." Dean says and the angel looks confused.

"Yeah, I'm still here." He replies.

"Okay, well you don't have to wait on us, you – " Castiel just clears his throat, and the strains himself but still nothing happens. "Well now it just looks like you're pooping"

"Something's wrong." Cas says.

"What, are you stuck?" Dean asks and the angel gives a slight nod.

"I'm blocked. I'm powerless." They all turned to the angel. "Something in this town, is, uh, it's affecting me. I assume it's Eve."

"So wait, Mom's making you limp?" Dena asks.

"Figuratively, yes." Castiel replied. "I don't know how, but she is"

"Well, that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trench coat." Dean says and the angel turns to look out the window. Adam can't help but laugh as he looks over to the sad angel.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Sam replies.

"Yeah, well now the trick up our sleeve is gone" Dean said.

_"We still have one trick up our sleeve"_

It was the voice again, the one he's heard and never heard before. The only thing he knew was that it was a woman's voice. He just didn't know who the woman was or why he kept hearing her voice.

"A Dr Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify." Dean turns to Bobby. "Patient's a 25 year old, African-American, name - Ed Bright." Bobby holds up the ipad showing a picture of the man.

"Well that's not much to go on." Dean says looking at the screen.

"Well its only lead, so –"

"So beggars can't be choosers, right?" Dean replied. " I get it. Alright, let's finish up." They pay for their food and stand to their feet. Dean casts a glance at the couple from earlier before heading out the door. He shakes his head, his feelings aren't making any sense. He heads outside. They stop when they notice the angel standing there looking up to the sky as cold rain hits his face. "Cas?" the angel doesn't reply. Dean and Sam share a look. "Cas you ok?" the angel stares up to the sky, a fear growing inside of him.

_"So you're going to try to kill me?" he didn't respond right away, believing that not admitting it gave him some absolution._

_"Yes" he replied simply._

"_What are you?" Katie asked shaking her head. "You're not the angel I met a year ago, you're not the angel who saved my husband, who are you?" she steps back as Castiel eases toward her. "Whatever you are, whoever you are, know killing me will not be easy" _

"_She's right you know" they both turned to see Crowley standing at the bottom step of Bobby's porch. "You can't kill her, and you know why" Castiel glared at the demon. "But you can make her disappear" _

"_I think I liked you better when you were dead" Katie snapped. She turned back to Castiel and he looked to her. "Think about what you're about to do, because there's no taking this back" _

"_You know what you have to do lad" Crowley says and without a word Castiel's hand comes to Katie's forehead, and she's gone. _

"Cas!" Dean says grabbing the angel's shoulder. Cas finally turns to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Castiel says shaking his head. "We must go now" and with that he was heading toward the car.

Chuck's eyes were peeled to the road. That nagging voice in the back of his head was telling him that he was crazy, and he was following bread crumbs to a woman who he probably doesn't even know exists. But seeing the agent back at the diner was kind of weird. He'd seen her too, and like himself could not remember. Chuck's car swerves when a strike of lightening causes a branch to fall in the middle of the road.

"Son of a-" the man is able to get to the side of the road. His heart is about to beat out of his chest. He takes a deep breath leaning his forehead against the stirring wheel. He lifted his head at the sound of what he could've sworn was humming. His eyes went wide, there in front of his car was a woman. The water on the windshield making it hard to get a good look at her. The woman starts walking toward the woods that lay on the side of the woods and Chuck quickly gets out of his car. "Hey!" he calls trying to catch up to her. "It's you isn't it?" Running in the rain, stomping through the mud, Chuck was determined to catch the woman. He could see her in the distance when his feet suddenly stopped and his head began pounding. "What the-?" he grabbed the sides of his head snapping his eyes shut. "What's happening?" Chuck opens his eyes and finds himself no longer in the cold dark woods but back in his house. He turns when he hears the sound of his phone ringing.

"_Don't hang up!"_ a voice calls

Chuck's eyes wide. It was his voice. He looks up to see, well himself running and pressing the speaker button on the phone. "

Hello?"

"_Hey Chuckie!"_ the voice said from the phone.

"_I hate it when you call me that" Chuck replies. "I'm not a scary doll with red hair" _

Chuck stands there confused watching this. He seems to know the woman, they're friends.

"This doesn't make any sense" Chuck says. "Why can't I remember this?"

"_Of course you aren't" the voice replied. "I'm calling because I need a favor" _

"_Ok, so now I'm scared" Chuck replied. "Please don't tell me I have to help you kill more demons, because the last time sort of cause me to not sleep for days" _

"_Hey, you're a hero man, you should be proud" the woman said with a laugh. "And no, no demon hunting for you, I was just wondering if you've written anything about the baby, like the sex?" _

"Baby?" Chuck says placing his hand on his head. "There's a baby too?"

"_No" Chuck replies. "Why?" _

"_No reason, I just have a feeling a couple people are going to be hitting up your phone for some intel" she says. _

"_You're talking about the bet" Chuck replied. _

"_You're in on it too!" the woman says. "I didn't even know you and Abby knew each other." _

"Who's Abby?" Chuck says making a mental note to remember the name.

"_I met her through Gemcity" Chuck replied and the woman laughs. "It was one big coincidence that we all knew you" _

"_I'm glad I'm helping you make friends" the woman says. "Look if you do find out anything, tell no one because my kid isn't the center of gambling" _

"_You're mad they didn't ask you to be in it aren't you?" Chuck asked. _

"_Shut up Shurley" and with that the woman hung up the phone. _

Chuck feels a rain drop on his head and looks up to the ceiling. Soon that one drop turns to many, and he's no longer standing in his house, but back in those could woods alone.

"Ok, so that was also new" Chuck says before looking around. There's no one there. He just shakes his head before turning and walking back to his car.

It was the smell that they all noticed. Dean looked around the bodies scattered around the bar. After looking into their Ed Bright, they found a clue to Eve. That's how they ended up in this bar with the bodies of hybrid demons. Jefferson Starships Dean named them, because they're horrible and hard to kill. He looked over to Adam who seemed like he was about to barf at any moment.

"You alright there Mr. Milligan?" Dean asked and Adam glared over to him. "You're not going all girly on me now are you?"

_"You know what I don't get, you're in love with all the blood and guts in the movies but in real life you go all girly on me"_

It was happening again, except he didn't know what was happening.

_"I do not go all girly" _

Her voice. Why was keep hearing this woman's voice.

_"I just would prefer not to see or smell a person's insides at that close a proximity"_

"I'm not being girly" Adam said. "But c'mon tell me that smell isn't getting to you guys" they all just looked at him. "I'm not even gonna say how messed up that is"

"Yeah, it is" Sam said looking down to one of the bodies. "I wonder why all of these-"

"Jefferson Starships" Dean added, Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Jefferson starships are dead" Sam said.

"Looks like they all just burned up" Bobby replied. "Like some sort of flu"

"What the hell's going on here?" Dean asked. "Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?" his question was answered with the doors of the bars opening. Two sheriffs, guns drawn, walked in. "This is just perfect"

"McGee any word from Abby about that picture?" Gibbs asked his eyes on the road. The storm was only getting worse the closer they got to Grants Pass.

"No Boss" McGee said. "Not yet"

"Well call her" Gibbs snapped. "See what she's found out" the agent quickly took out his phone.

"Uh, Boss" Tony said speaking up from the backseat. They all were a bit confused, but no one was quite ready to question their boss. "You mind sharing why we're going to Oregon, instead of home"

"The woman in the drawing Dinozzo" Gibbs said. "I know her"

"Oh" Tony replied. "Who is she?" Gibbs thought about how to answer the question, but there was only one true honest answer.

"I don't know" Gibbs said and the three agents shared a look before turning back to their boss.

"You know her, but you don't know her?" Tony asked.

"That's what I said, isn't it" Gibbs snapped. "McGee!"

"Still ringing boss" McGee replied before Abby finally answer. "Abby you there?"

"_Is Gibbs with you?" Abby asked, he voice different. It was serious, something they didn't hear often from her. _

"Yes" McGee responded. "Abby is everything alright"

"_McGee, put me on speaker" Abby said and the young agent complied. "Gibbs" _

"Yeah, Abs I'm here" Gibbs answered.

"_Who is this woman?" Abby asked. _

"That's what I was hoping you could find out for me" Gibbs replied.

"_I've run the picture through every database I could get access to" Abby said. "And I've come up with nothing" _

"What so like we're looking for the woman who doesn't exist?" Tony asked. "I mean she has to come from somewhere?"

"How is that possible Abs?" Gibbs asked. "To show up nowhere?" he heard his forensic scientist sigh. "What's up Abby?"

"_This may sound weird" Abby replied. "Even for me, but I think-I think I've seen this woman before" _

Gibbs glanced down to the phone. He looked back up to the road ahead of him. The moment he saw the man in the diner was the moment, nothing started making sense.

"Abby, let us know if something comes in" Gibbs says.

"_Ok" Abby says before hanging up the phone. _

"Boss, what's going on?" McGee asks and Gibbs just glances over to him. McGee knew the look well, so did the other agents. Tim just gave his boss a nod and understood this was just something the man needed to do.

"Bridget, seriously where are we going now?" Lacey asked from the passenger side of her sister's car. She looked out the window as the rain fell hard on their car.

"I told you the baker is on a job in Grants Pass" Bridget replied.

"That's why we had to fly to Portland and then drive in their storm?" Lacey asked. "C'mon are the lady's cakes really that good"

"Hey, I just want this wedding to be perfect" Lacey replied. "Alex has been acting weird all week, and I want at least one thing to go as planned, and this woman bakes his favorites, he's going to be thrilled when I tell him we have her for the wedding" Lacey just shakes her head and Bridget looks over to her. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you seem more excited about this wedding than Alex does" Lacey replied.

"That's not true" Bridget says, even though deep down she's noticed it too. "Alex is happy about the wedding, he's just stress out from work"

"Well if work makes him mope around like he's lost his best friend, then maybe he should quit" Lacey replies turning back to look out the window.

"It's weird" Bridget says. "He mentioned something about feeling strange" Lacey turned to her sister. "He says something feels missing" she sighs. "And honestly I oddly feel the same way" he look over to her sister. "Am I being crazy?"

"You're always crazy" Lacey says with a shrug. "But not more than usual." She shakes her head. "Especially when I've been having the same feeling"

"What do you think it means?" Bridget asks and Lacey shrugs.

"Beats me" Lacey replies. "Hopefully it'll pass"

"Jefferson Starships" Dean says shaking his head as they headed to the impala. Finding out why Eve was creating these hybrid demons was the question in everyone's mind. They'd been popping up everywhere, including the sheriffs that held them at gun point and taking them to their station. As soon as they find out, they were able to get the drop on them. But these things didn't make any sense which had everyone asking, "Why?" But the number one question everyone wanted to know was where in Grants Pass was Eve. Dean stepped into the impala along with Sam. They'd found some kids hiding from the demons and were able to take them back to their family.

"You think Bobby got him to talk?" Sam asked as they began driving.

"Well if anyone can, it's Bobby" Dean replied scratching at his left hand. Sam noticed and decided to finally say something.

"Dude, what's with the scratching?" Sam asked

"I don't know" Dean replied honestly. "It's weird, it's like this itch just won't go away" he looked over to his brother. "I think I might be allergic to something?"

"Maybe" Sam replied. "It is your left hand, maybe you're itching to get married" Sam laughed but turned to see Dean's serious expression. "I was kidding" Dean didn't say anything as he just kept staring off. "Dean?"

"Huh" Dean said glancing over to his brother.

"Where were you just now?" Sam asked and Dean just shook his head. There was a flash of lightening in the sky and they both looked out the window. "Freak storm"

"I know "Dean said. "You think those rumors Lenore was talking about were true?" Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well nothing's impossible" Sam replied. "What could've been changed that could end everything?"

"Must be something really important" Dean said and Sam just shrugged. Dean just glanced up into the rearview mirror and could've sworn he saw someone there, but in an instant they were gone.

Chuck was back in his car, reeling from his last vision. This being a prophet thing still seemed to confuse the hell out of him. He gripped the stirring wheel, racking his brain. There were these memories in there, that for some reason he couldn't remember… this woman. This woman who he knows without a doubt is important. She must have made some one really upset for her to end up like this.

"Any luck?" Chuck nearly jumped from his seat at the appearance of the angel from beside him. He looked over and there sat Balthazar. "Cuz, I have to tell you time is really not on your side right now"

"Yeah, well it's kind of hard trying to fix something, you're not sure how it was even broken" Chuck snapped. The writer glanced between the angel and the road. "I mean I keep getting these flashes of a woman, a woman I think I've met, but can't even remember, how does that happen?"

"We do the most crazy things when we're desperate" Balthazar replied.

"The last time I heard of anything like this was with the whole Titanic incident" Chuck replied looking over to Balthazar who just raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You didn't do this to you, and now you're getting some sick thrill out of making me fix it"

"Look, I know I haven't been the most upstanding angel out of the bunch, but this-" the angel shook his head. "I wouldn't do this, not to her"

"Her?" Chuck looked over to the angel. "You know who she is?" Balthazar nodded.

"Her name is Katie, and bringing her back to existence is top propriety right now" Balthazar replied.

"You know I don't see the big deal" Chuck replied. "It's just a little rain" Balthazar scoffed before reaching forward and flipping on the radio.

"_Yes Bob, No one can seem to explain it" the newscaster said. "Hour after hour we're receiving reports of natural disasters happening out of the blue" there was a pause. "Are we sure about this?" the caster was talking to someone on his earpiece. _

Gibbs and team sat, listening intently to the radio as the newscaster continued. They all knew the storm was weird but, none of them knew how serious it was getting.

"_We just got word of another storm headed straight for Southwest region of Washington. This comes moments after the hurricane that just destroyed the California coast" the newscaster sighed. _

"Bridget, shush" Lacey said reaching forward to turn up the volume of the radio.

"Hey don't-"

"Shush"

"_It seems something is happening that no one can explain all over the world, hurricanes, tsunamis, tornados, if I didn't know any better I'd say we were looking to the end of days here_" there was another pause.

Dean and Sam sat in the impala outside of the sheriff station. They were about to go in to see if Bobby had any progress with their demon, when they caught the radio station.

"_I'd keep your ears open, stay safe, be smart, and keep your family close" the newscaster mumble something before speaking again. "This is Jordan Hart, and I'm going home to be with my family, May God have mercy on us all" _

Sam and Dean share a look for a brief moment.

"Maybe this is something we should be worried about" Dean said as he reached forward and turned off the car. "I mean we haven't seen anything like this since Lucifer was walking among us"

"I know" Sam sighed as they got out of the car. "I'm still trying to figure out what's causing all of this"

"Eve?" Dean asked. "I mean she seems to be the big bad at the moment"

"Yeah, but I doubt she'd be creating all of these Jefferson Starships just to end the world" Sam replied. "This is something else"

"Didn't we just stop an apocalypse?" Dean asked as they walked into the station. "Seriously, isn't it someone else's turn?" they walked in to see the decapitated demon. "Rigorous interrogation, huh?"

"Well, we got a location." Bobby replied as he, Adam and Castiel walked over. "Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot."

"Alright. Well, let's all take one." Dean said taking the shells containing the phoenix ash out of his pocket and handing on to Sam, Bobby, Adam and Cas. "Load 'em up and make 'em count." They all nod taking the shells.

"I get a gun and a phoenix ash shell" Adam said looking at the shell. "I really feel like a part of the team"

"Well don't shoot me, and you'll be fine" Dean replied and Adam just glared over to his older brother.

"Yeah, hopefully we can get this over with before the world ends apparently" Sam replied and Bobby and Castiel looked over to him.

"Something you two want to share?" Bobby asked.

"Remember the all the chaos Lucifer caused with all of the natural disasters, well think of that all headed this way" Dean replied. "No one can seem to explain it"

"Is this that whole 'the end of everything' Lenore was talking about?" Adam asked and Sam and Dean just nodded.

Castiel's eyes glazed over at the man's words. He wasn't sure about this whole plan to begin with.

"_And what do you suggest we do with her?" Castiel asked looking down to an unconscious Katie who was lying on the bed of some random motel. "They will notice her missing soon" _

"_Unless they don't" Crowley said looking down to Katie. _

"_What are you talking about?" Castiel asked. "They will notice, all of them will and then they will search for her" _

"_Not if they don't know who she is" Crowley replied looking over to the angel. "It was only a slight twist of fate that our young witch here met those boys, what if we just untwisted it?" Castiel looked at him confused. _

"_Altering fate has proven unfavorable" Castiel replied. _

"_Yeah, well you messed with the sister who takes her job very seriously" Crowley says bringing a hand to Katie's pregnant belly. "Let's just say one of the fates sees me in a favorable light" he lifted his hand and turned back to the angel. "Think of how this could all work out for us, no witch, no more looking over our shoulder, no more hiding of those keys we need" he looked down to Katie. "Without her everything will happen the way it was meant to be" Castiel looked between the demon and Katie. Emotions fighting inside of him. He knew this was wrong, but he also knew that there was only one way he would win this war, and stop Raphael. The angel sighed before looking over to Crowley. They couldn't miss what they didn't know. _

"_Do it" _

_The demon smiled and in an instant he was gone. Castiel looked down to Katie before walking over and laying a hand on her stomach. _

"_I hope you can understand why I must do this" Castiel said. "It's the only-" the angel's word cut short when he feels the kicking of the baby, a movement that only made him feel uneasy. _

"Let's focus on Eve" Castiel said finally speaking up. "Once we kill her, I will find out what's behind all of this" the lies were becoming easy, a little too easy for his liking, but they were necessary. He was fighting to protect what his father created; he was fighting to keep his home uncorrupted by Raphael and his arm of rogue angels. Someday his friends would understand why he had to make her disappear… why her nonexistence was necessary. They nodded before they filed out of the station. Once outside they all noticed the storm was getting worse, if that was even possible. Castiel stopped and looked up to the sky as the water fell to his face.

"Cas" it was Dean's voice that caused the angel to open his eyes and drop his head, but the angel didn't look at the man in front of him. Castiel's eyes went to the transparent woman standing behind him… the woman he made disappear… the woman smiling at him before disappearing. "C'mon Cas you're scaring me here, you sure you're alright?" the angel looked for a moment debating if it was really her he'd seen or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He looked back down to Dean.

"I am fine" Castiel replied. "Let us go" and with that the angel walked past the man.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, you dropped your-" the woman called and the man turned his hands full. "Let me get it" she reached down and picked up the man's bag of skittles. "Road trip?"

"Yeah, no road trip is complete without the junk food" he replied with a smiled as the woman placed the skittle on the rest of the snacks in the man's arms. "Thanks"

"No problem" she replied with a smile.

"I'm Jason by the way" he said. "I'd shake your hand but-" he glanced toward his full arms.

"Isabel" she replied and just patted him on the head. "And you're welcome" they heard the sound of a car horn and both turned to look out the window. "I think that's for me"

"Friends?" Jason asked and Isabel turned to him.

"More like two guys I just me and now we're like best friends" she replied and he looked at her confused. "I know it sounds crazy, but that seems to be happening a lot for me lately"

"I know what you mean" Jason replied. There was another honk of the horn.

"I should go" Isabel replied. "It was nice meeting you" they both smile and nodded before the woman turned and walked out of the gas station.

"Move your ass woman!" Ryan yelled from the driver's seat. "We need to get back on the road"

"I get that, but we also have to pee" Isabel replied as she buckled into the her seat. "So the rushing really doesn't help"

"I still can't believe we're doing this" Aiden said from the passenger seat and they turned to him. "I was fine with my life, and now I'm in a car with two people I met in less than twenty four hours"

"And your point is?" Ryan asked and the man just looked over and shook his head. "We've stumbled upon an adventure people, don't question it"

"What kind of adventure can we find in Grants Pass Oregon?" Isabel asked and Ryan just started the car and laughed.

"I guess that's what we're going to find out curley" he replied before pulling off.

Elizabeth sat in the car her hand gripping the stirring wheel. She wanted to be back on the road, but right now she had to wait. She turned her head and smiled as her son hopped into the car.

"We all set?" She asked and the man nodded.

"Yep, let's go mom" Jason replied. She nodded before pulling off. They were silent for a moment. "This is insane isn't it?" she glanced over to him. "I mean just picking up our crap, and out of the blue heading to Grant Pass, Oregon, I mean that's crazy right" Elizabeth turned back to look to the road. Of course it was crazy, she knew it the moment she tossed her bag into her trunk. She knew the moment she convinced her son to take this road trip. She had no idea what she was looking for and why she needed to go to this random town in Oregon. What she did know was that there was nothing that was going to keep her from going and finding out.

"It is crazy son" Elizabeth said. "But we're Sullivan's, it's in our DNA" the man laughed and turned back to the road as well.

"Anything else I should know" Chuck asked looking over to the angel sitting next him. "Like who did this and should I be going up against them"

"My brother did this" Balthazar replied his voice cold. "Well he was my brother, now I don't know who he is anymore" he turned to the writer. "But yes he is dangerous, and if he finds out what you're doing he will not hesitate to kill you"

"That's-"Chuck shook his head. He didn't need to hear that. "That is good to know" he looked over to the angel again. "Any idea what exactly I'm supposed to do?"

"He made her disappear with the hopes you all would forget" Balthazar replied. "You can't remember something that doesn't exist" Chuck looked to him confused.

"What are you saying?" Chuck asked. "Does remembering bring her back?"

"I'm saying she way too important to just forget" the angel replied. There was a strike of lightening across the sky.

"How much time do I have?" Chuck asked and the angel sighed.

"Not nearly enough" Balthazar replied looking from the window to the sky. He turned back to the writer. "Remember you're the key here prophet, everyone else is having glimpses of her, things they can brush off, you have those memories of her, no one can take them away. Once you figure out how to get them back, then you can help the others" and with that the angel was gone.

"What?" Chuck asked. "That's it!" he scoffed shaking his head. "All I have to do is figure out my freaky prophet powers and save the world" he gripped the stirring wheel and sat there in silence. "Katie" he said. At least now he knew her name. He just hoped he found out a whole lot more before it is too late.

* * *

**A/N: Well our deal Cas is really loosing his marbles, the only question is will he succeed. Can Chuck really help the other bring Katie back, he is just a writer after all.**


	21. That Nagging Itch

**A/N: Well here you are my fine readers. ENJOY!**

* * *

"You know what I find funny?" Eve asked as she stood in front of Sam and Dean in their mother's form. They looked at the woman, in disgust. She was going through the who spiel about why she's doing what she's doing, her justification is that she's just being a protective mother. But what surprises them both is who she's really after. Crowley. She tells them that he's a live, neither brother sure if they should believe it. "You would pass up a deal like this, c'mon we all want the same thing, Crowley dead"

"Yeah, except we tried working for a demon and it only bit us in the ass" Dean snapped.

"Dean" Sam said and Dean looked over to his brother surprised. He couldn't believe he was even considering this bitch's offer.

"Sam, no" Dean said. "The answer is no" they bother turned back to Eve.

"How about this Dean" Eve said walking over to stand in front of him. She quickly grabbed his left hand, Sam quickly placing his hand on his gun. "What if I tell you why that itch won't go away"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked and the demon just smiled.

"C'mon Dean" Eve said letting go of his hand. "You don't think I would miss what's happening in the world" she turned toward the window. "That is the signs of someone very pissed off" she turned back to the brothers. "And I know why"

"What does it have to do with me?" Dean asked and Eve laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You are" Eve replied. "It's just I thought you of all people would be able to see through the veil that's been thrown over your eyes, but I guess not" she clasped her hands together. "You work for me and I tell you everything you want to know, even how to stop this" Dean looked at the woman long and hard debating which decision he should make, but he soon realized there was no decision.

"The answer is no" Dean growled and the smile fell from Eve's face.

"You say that like you have another option" she snapped.

"Maybe I do" Dean replied. "Maybe I don't" they're attention turned to the door of the diner as more Jefferson Starships walked in bringing Bobby, Castiel and Adam with them.

"Well, so much for your plan B." Eve says before turning and walking over to Castiel. "And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged." She turned back to Sam and Dean. "Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends, or little brother"

"Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick." Dean snapped. " We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!" she smiles at him as she walks over.

"You don't work with monsters huh?" Eve asks and she glances over her shoulder to Castiel. "You have no idea how much of a lie that is" she turned back to Dean. "Dean you don't get it, I get what I want, you won't work for me willingly, I turn you and make you my bitch"

"Beat me with a wire hanger" Dean quips with a cocky grin. "The answers still no" Eve grabs Dean, turning him and slamming his face onto the counter. Sam gets up to help but is restrained by starships. Dean tries to pull himself free, but she strong.

"Don't test me" Eve growls in his ear. Dean sees something pass by his line of sight and soon there's a woman standing in front of him behind the bar. She's just standing there, smiling at him, her hand on her very prominent pregnant belly.

"_See if I were here your face wouldn't be kissing a counter right now" _

And in a blink of an eye, she's gone. It had to be some sort of trick, thatsthe only thing that makes sense.

"Bite me" Dean grounds out and before he knows it the demon's teeth are plunging into his neck.

"Dean!" Sam yells trying pull free from the demons.

"No!" Adam yells but its no use. Everything stops when Eve staggers backwards coughing. Dean lifts himself from the counter and turns to her.

"Phoenix ash. One shell, one ounce of whisky. Down the hatch. Little musty on the afterburn." Dean says and with a wave he says. " Call you later, Mom."

A light shines from Eve's chest. She morphs from Mary back to her brunette form. She chokes. Dark liquid comes out of her mouth and nose before she falls to the ground and dies. The Starships start attacking.

"Shut your eyes!" Cas yells before creating a bright ball of light inside the diner killing all the demons. They stand there in silence for a moment looking down at the dead demons that line the floor.

"We got to take you on more hunts" Bobby says and Castiel casts a glance to him.

"Dean" Adam says walking over to his brother. "You ok?"

"Cas, he's bleeding pretty bad" Sam says walking over to his brother. Castiel walks over placing a hand on Dean's shoulder, the moment he does a strange feeling creeps into Dean. Before he can even try to understand it, he's healed and the angel is releasing him. Dean just clears his throat brushing off the feeling.

"Alright, we're good." Dean says. " We got to go. Now."

"Why?" Cas asked. The angel was hoping now that Eve was dead he could find Crowley before it was too late.

"The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em." Dean says.

"Unbelievable" Castiel replied and Dean looks over to him.

"Yeah, I know Cas, you told me, alright. Let's just go." Dean says.

"What's that?" Adam says looking out the window of the diner to see headlights. They all walk over to see a car pulling into the parking lot in front of the diner. "This isn't good"

"Cas you may wanna clean this place up" Bobby says looking out the window. The car stops and the headlight turn off but no one steps out. With a wave of his hand Castiel makes the bodies that lined the floor of the diner disappear.

"Look we don't have time for this" Dean says turning to Cas. "We gotta go"

"Crap" Adam says and they turn to him. "I dropped my gun, when those bastards brought us in here" he looked to his brother. "My prints are all over it" he turns back out the window. "Look you guys go find the kids and I'll grab my gun, just come back for me" he turns. "Ok" Dean and Sam share a look debating if leaving their brother behind is a good idea. "I'll be fine, trust me"

"Fine" Dean says finally. "Get your gun and hide out somewhere, we'll come back for you" Adam just nodded before Castiel teleports them away leaving the youngest Winchester in the empty diner. Adam turns back to look out the window when the mystery driver finally steps out of his car, and to his surprise he recognizes the man. Adam makes his way out the door, stopping right in front of the man.

"Adam?" Chuck says trying to positition his hood over his head, so he doesn't get too much water to the face. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing that here?" Adam asked shaking his head. He'd only really seen the man once, and that's only when Dean and Sam skyped the man to see if he had any insight to their whole Eve deal. "What are you doing here?" Chuck shook his head.

"Can we go inside?" the writer asked and Adam nodded before they turned and walked into the diner. Chuck closed the door behind him, the first thing he noticed was that the place was totally deserted. "Where is everyone?"

"Dead" Adam replied turning to the man.

"Eve?" Chuck asked and the young man just nodded. That only confused him even more. He wondered if Eve was the reason he felt the need to get here.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Good question" Chuck replied. "Where's Sam and Dean, I get the feeling I'm going to need their help on this one"

"They're gone" Adam replied. "Trying to tie up loose ends, what's up maybe I can help" Chuck looked to the young man. He'd written about him often, and what he knew is that the youngest of John Winchester's sons was not the one you turn to in a supernatural problem. He was still too inexperienced for Chuck's liking.

"No thanks" Chuck replied. "This is definitely something I need your brothers for" Chuck just scoffed before noticing the folded paper hanging from Chuck's pocket.

"What's that?" Adam asked and Chuck looked down to the paper before pulling it out.

"This-" Chuck said unfolding the paper. "-Is why I'm here" he sighed looking down to the picture, when an idea popped into his head. "I wonder…"

"What?" Adam asked and Chuck just turned the picture around.

"You ever seen her before?" Chuck asked and the young man is silent as he stares at the drawing of the woman on the wet paper. "Adam are you-" before he can finish his sentence, Adam is taking the picture from the writers hands. "Hey!"

"Chuck, who is this woman?" Adam asks not taking his eyes from the picture. Why does she look familiar?

"Do you know her?" Chuck asked looking at the way the man looked to the picture.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced" Adam heard the woman's voice as clear as Day. "I'm Katie"

"Katie" Adam said looking to the woman. Chuck's eyes widened at the sound of her name. Maybe he was supposed to be here. "This is Katie" Adam finally looked from the picture to Chuck.

"Yes!" Chuck said excited. "Who is she exactly?" Adam just furrowed his brow turning back to look at the picture.

"I don't know" Adam says trying to rack his brain. "I don't even know how I know her name"

"I think it's because you know her" Chuck says and Adam looks over to him. "We all do and for some reason or another, now we can't"

"I don't understand" Adam says and Chuck sighs.

"Someone made her nonexistent" Chuck says. "And now we can't remember her"

"If we're not supposed to remember her how did you get this picture?" Adam asked.

"I saw her" Chuck said. "In my head, like a vision or something. I had a friend of mine sketch this from what I could remember"

"I thought you couldn't remember what you wrote" Adam asked trying to make sense out of all of this.

"That's just it" Chuck replied. "I didn't write this, I just saw it and I remembered seeing it" he shook his head, he still couldn't make heads or tails of it. "But it only started when Balthazar bust into my living room"

"Wait, did you say Balthazar?" Adam asked and Chuck nodded. "He was at Bobby's earlier, dropped caramel corn on the desk and said something about someone going too far"

"I think he may have meant whoever did this to her" Chuck said looking to the picture. "Because whoever made her disappear caused that" the man said pointing outside to the rain. "And to every other disaster that seems to be happening"

"Why?" Adam asked and Chuck turned back to the young man. "I mean why would someone do this, what could she have possibly done?" They both turned at the sound of cars. Walking over to the window, they looked out to see not one but four cars pulling into the parking lot.

"Is this place like popular or something?" Chuck asked looking out the window. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know" Adam replied looking over to the writer. "And I still forgot to grab my gun" chuck just shook his head before turning to look out the window.

"Uh, boss?" Tony asked looking up to the diner and around the car as more cars pulled in along with them. "Where are we?"

"I don't know Tony" Gibbs said keeping a watchful eye around them. He didn't know why he was doing what he was doing. He didn't know where he was going and why it lead him here.

"Is that a shot gun?" McGee asked looking out his window. The agents looked out the window and spotted the gun. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this"

"You're not the only one McObvious" Tony said when he heard a door slam shut.

"What are you doing Bridget?" Lacey asked as she ran to catch up to her sister in the rain.

"I'm going into this diner, until this storm calms down" Bridget replied as they made their way to the diner.

"Yeah, except it's late and I don't know if this place is even open" Lacey replied.

"The lights are on, so we're going in" Bridget retorted as they reached the door and walked in. The sisters walked in to find two men who only stared back to them. "Are you guys open?" Chuck and Adam just shared a look before turning back to the women, both nodding a yes. Bridget turned back to her sister. "See I told you" she turned back to the men. "I'll take a double shot cappuccino with crème, no milk" and with that she turned to find a seat. Chuck and Adam just looked at each other nervously. Lacey just shook her head.

"She'll have a coffee" the woman said and she saw them sigh in relief before she followed after her sister.

"Well you better go get that coffee" Chuck said giving Adam a pat on the shoulder. Adam just looked over to him his eye brows almost to his hairline.

"Why do I have to make the coffee?" Adam asked his voice a whisper. "We should just get out of here"

"Look, trust me, just go make the coffee" Chuck said.

"Fine" Adam said turning and spotting a menu on the counter. "If I'm getting the coffee, you're playing waitress" Adam pushed the menu into the writer's hands, before turning and walking behind the counter.

"From writer, to waitress" Chuck muttered before walking over to the two women.

"Mom, you sure we should be stopping here, with this storm getting as bad as it is?" Jason asked as he and his mother looked ahead at the diner.

"Yes" Elizabeth replied looking at the diner. "C'mon, let's get some food" and with that she grabbed her umbrella and got out of the car, Jason following. As began walking they watched as a group exited the car next to them. Elizabeth and Jason looked over to them, and knowing just from that look that these people we're from around her. Before Elizabeth could reach for the door, there was already another hand on it. She looked over to the gray haired man standing next to her as he opened the door from her. "Thank you" she said with a smile.

"You're welcome" the man replied as she walked into the diner. He watched her for a moment before he looked over to see a young man glaring at him.

"Yeah, thanks" Jason said walking through the door behind his mother.

Gibbs looked back to see his team making their way to the diner. Gibbs walked in scanning the small diner, his eyes falling on the familiar face that was taking a someone's order.

"Isn't that, that guy?" Tony asked as he shook water from himself. "I thought he was a writer, since when is he a waiter?"

"I guess that's what we're going to figure out" Gibbs asked before walking over to the man.

Once again Chuck had the undeniable feeling that someone was coming toward him. He looked up to see the gray haired agent, from the last diner, walking toward him. Without a word Chuck began moving backwards away from Bridget and Lacey.

"Um, excuse me I wasn't finished" Bridget snapped as the man moved from their booth. Chuck didn't know how far he was going to get, when his back hit the wall, he realized he wasn't getting that far.

"I can explain" Chuck said as the agents surrounded him.

"We're listening" Gibbs said. Chuck gulped as the four agent's eyes pierced him.

"Uh, well you see-" Chuck started but he was saved… by a scream. All the agents grabbed their guns turning to see three new faces.

"Ok, so did not expect this" Dean said as he, Sam and Bobby held their hands in the air and looked to the guns pointed their way. He turned his head toward his youngest brother who was behind the counter. "Adam, you mind telling us what the hell is going on"

"Chuck?" Sam said and Dean turned his head to see the writer behind the people with guns pointed at them. "What's going on?"

"Better question?" Bridget said now seated next to Lacey. "How did you guys just appear out of nowhere?" they looked over to the woman, and Sam recognized the woman next to her.

"You!" Sam and Lacey said in unison.

"You two know each other?" Dean asked looking over to his brother.

"Yeah, we met back in Sioux falls" Sam replied still looking at the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Says the man who just did a Houdini in the middle of the diner" Lacey snapped.

"We should get out of here" Jason whispered over to his mother.

"You aren't the least bit curious, how those guys appear?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well it's supernatural, so no" Jason replied. "We've been through this, I want nothing to do with that life"

"But it's who you are" Elizabeth said looking over to her son. "You can't run from that"

"Will everyone just stop talking!' Gibbs snapped his hand still firmly in his gun. "Now where did you three come from?" Sam and Dean share a look, before both turned to Bobby who glared to him.

"What the hell you two idjits looking at me for" Bobby snapped before turning back to the people with guns. "Look we could tell you, but I doubt you'll believe us"

"Try me" Gibbs snapped. Bobby looked to the brothers before turning back to agent.

"Bobby you can't tell him" Dean said looking over to the man, his hands still up. "They'll think we're crazy"

"Dean's right" Sam said.

"You do know we can hear you don't you?" Tony asked looking between the three faces. There was a roar of thunder, paired with a strike of lightening, knocking the power out for a second, once the lights come back on there's a new face standing in between the agents and the hunters. "Seriously why are people just popping in here?"

"Balthazar!" Dean snapped and the angel turned to him. "I should've know this had you written all over it"

"I'd love to take credit Dean, but this-" Balthazar said looking around to the faces. "-has nothing to do with me"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking over to the angel. Balthazar just turned to the writer who was still cowering in the corner.

"I'll let the prophet explain" Balthazar replied and they all turned to Chuck. The angel looked to the ceiling. "Damn, look I got to fly" he turned back to Chuck. "Fix this now, before it's too late" and with that the angel disappeared, gain a squeal from Bridget.

"Will you stop that" Lacey said before turning back to the hunters.

"There was a man there, and then poof he's gone" Bridget said her breathing hitching. "I think I'm having a panic attack or something"

"Calm down Bridg" Lacey said rubbing her sisters back. Jason looked over to the two women, unable to explain the urge to make sure they were alright. The room was silent when everyone turned to Chuck again.

"What the hell was he talking about Chuck?" Dean asked and suddenly the writer had an idea. He looked at the faces that stare back to him. What if he was meant to be here, with all of them?

"I think I know what's going on here?" Chuck asked. "Do any of you who aren't related, know anyone else in this room?" they all looked around to each other, all of them shaking their head no. "Does anyone in this room, who've you never seen before today seem unexplainably familiar?" they all looked around again, each able to agree with the question.

"Chuck what's going on?" Dean asked again and Chuck reached for his pocket.

"Easy" Ziva spoke. Things were getting weird, but she was still an agent, trying to keep whatever was happening under control. Chuck slowly reached into his pocket pulling out the picture.

"Do you mind?" Chuck asked gesturing to the counter. The agents just moved aside as the man walked over and unfolded the picture on the counter. "I think the reason we're all here is because of her" The agents placed their guns in their holsters as everyone in the diner gathered around the picture. The water from the rain, wrinkled the paper, but she was still there. Dean, Sam and Bobby found themselves in the back of the group unable to get a good look of the picture. "Her name is Katie" The moment the name hit Dean's ears he froze.

_"First things first, I'm Katie. Just Katie. No nick name, and because you are so rude no last name either." Dean heard the voice again. This time it was more clearer than ever before. He closed his eyes. "You're Sam and you're Dean" When he opened his eyes he was back in that hospital room standing next to Sam, and there was a woman in front of him, she was dressed as a nurse. He looked down to see the face of Alison Marks, someone he hasn't seen in years. He remembers being here, trying to question her, what he doesn't recall is this woman. " Don't ask me how I know this because that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is finding out what Alison knows." _

"Dean" Sam said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Dean turned to him, and Sam couldn't recognize the look in his brother's eyes. "What's wrong?" Dean turned back and pushed his way toward this picture Chuck had pulled out. Once he was he finally saw it, he knew it was her. "Dean who is it?" Sam asked. Dean couldn't bring himself to look away from the beautiful woman from the drawing. Sam shared a look with Bobby before turning to him brother.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Tony asked. "What does this picture have to do with why we're here?" Chuck sighed.

"It's not the picture" Chuck replied. "It's the woman, the woman someone made disappear" That made Dean snaps his eyes to the writer. Chuck looked over to the eldest Winchester, seeing a flash of anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry did you just say make her disappear?" McGee asked and Chuck nodded. "Do you mean someone killed this woman?" Chuck shook his head.

"I mean made her disappear" Chuck said sheepishly.

"That makes no sense" Ziva replied. "You can't make people just disappear"

"What did it?" Elizabeth asked and everyone turned to her. The word, "What" catching everyone's attention.

"Angel" Chuck replied and then everyone turned to him.

"Ok, Lacey get your stuff, we're getting the hell out of here" Bridget said grabbing her sister's arm. "This place is filled with crazy people"

"Bridget, let me go" Lacey said. She wanted to hear more.

"Did you just say angel?" Tony asked and Chuck once again nodded.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"What you believe him?" Gibbs asked speaking up and Dean looked over to him.

"Trust me old man, angels are the least weird thing out there" Dean said gaining a glare from the agent.

"Look we know how this sounds, trust us, but yeah angels are real" Sam said. "So are a lot of things"

"Like what?" Tony asked not convinced.

"Like witches" Elizabeth spoke and they turned to her.

"Mom, don't" Jason said and his mother just took his hand.

"It's ok" she replied before turning toward the counter. With a flick of her hand she made everything that was on the counter float in the air, Bridget screamed again.

"Bridget!" Lacey snapped turning to her sister. "I swear if you do that again, I'm going to hit you, now shut up" Lacey pushed her sister back into her seat so she could calm down. When she turned back around she saw guns pointed at the lady with the cool magic trick. And it wasn't just the people in suits this time, it was the guys who appeared out of nowhere. She watched as the dark haired man who came in with the woman moved to stand in front of her.

"Do not point guns at my mother" the man growled. "Because this crazy night will go a whole lot crazier" they all stared at the man and they all realized that if these two were really witches than maybe guns were not a good match. They all lowered their guns, putting them away. "Thanks"

"How-How did she do that?" Tony asked and Elizabeth looked over to him.

"I am a witch" she replied turning to Sam, Dean and Bobby. "Not an evil witch, but a witch none the less" Dean looked at the woman.

_"Look first of all, I'm not evil, a bit of a bitch maybe but not evil. Second who says I'm not here to help you two."_

"She's a witch" Dean says and they turn to him.

"Dean" Sam replied noticing that look in Dean's eyes again. "Yeah, that's what she just said"

"No" Dean said. "Not her" he looked back down to the picture in his hands. "She's a witch, Katie" he looked over to his brother. "And we've met her before" Sam looked down to the picture, and had to admit she looked familiar but couldn't remember meeting her. Sam shook his head.

"I don't remember" Sam replied looking over to his brother. Everyone just turned to Chuck who had remained silent, hoping everything would just unfold on its own. Now everyone was looking at him again, waiting for him to just…do something.

"Balthazar told you to fix this" Dean said looking over to the writer. "What did he mean?"

"I uh… I don't know" Chuck replied and he could see the eyes on him get a little angrier. "He said being a prophet or whatever should be able to help me, help you" he shook his head. "I just don't know how, I mean I'm just a writer, I write, that's what I'm good at, that's what I know how to do, but this –" he waved his hands around. "I don't know what to do about all of this"

"Well this picture" Dean said holding it up. "How did you get this?"

"I had a vision I think" Chuck replied. "And I had a friend of mines draw it for me, from what I told him"

"What did you see?" Sam asked.

"You two were sitting in a diner" Chuck chuckled. "You two have really seen your fair share of diners I tell you, I mean-"

"Chuck I swear to God-" Dean snapped.

"Right, I saw you two sitting in a diner talking about, uh Carol's sister Alison" Chuck looked over to the brothers. "And then Katie walked in and Dean looked over to her"

"I don't-" Dean looked back to the picture. "I don't remember that"

"I know" Chuck said. "None of you remember her, because someone wanted it that way, someone wanted her not to exist and now she doesn't"

"Why?" It was Gibbs who spoke this time. He and his team were still shell-shocked from the magic show from earlier. But the more he heard, the more confused he was. "What did she do?"

"I don't know" Chuck replied. "She made someone very angry, angry enough to get rid of her" there was another roar of thunder. "And now all of this is happening because of it" The room was silent for a moment. Everyone still trying to process this information. There was a ring signaling the opening of the door, when three new faces walked in. They all stopped when they noticed all eyes on them.

"So stopping at the random diner in the middle of nowhere Oregon, maybe not a good idea" Isabel said as she looked at the many eyes that were on them.

"Maybe if we just back out slowly" Aiden said moving slowly toward the door.

"Wait!" Chuck called out to him. "This may seem weird but I think you're supposed to be here" they all looked at him like he was crazy. "All of are, we're here because we need to remember, I think remembering will bring her back" they all looked at him. "Well at least that's a theory"

"How do you remember something you can't remember?" Sam asked and Chuck just shrugged.

"How did I get that that picture?" Chuck replied rhetorically "They made her disappear, but I'm getting these flashes of her, hearing her voice, I mean has anything like that happened to any of you" everyone in the room remembers hearing a voice they couldn't explain, something they brushed off as just their mind playing tricks on them.

"I saw her" Dean said looking over to Sam.

"When?" Sam asked.

"Before, with Eve" Dean replied. "I thought I was going nuts, she was standing there behind the counter, and she smiled at me"

"Well then that leaves you and Chuck who've actually seen her face, outside of this crumpled piece of paper" Bobby said. "What does that mean?"

"Ok, what did we walk in on?" Ryan whispered.

"Cult maybe" Aiden replied.

"What's that?" Isabel asked catching a glimpse at the picture in Dean's hand. She walked over getting a closer look, Ryan and Aiden behind her. "This woman, I know her"

"Yeah, so does everyone else in this room" Dean replied. "Thing is no one remembers her" they all turned to Chuck once again. "Now we're just waiting for him to fix this"

"Calm down mate" Crowley said as he watched Castiel pacing back and forth. "It's just a storm, it'll pass"

"This will not pass" Castiel snapped. "This will get worse, we must bring her back"

"That can't happen" Crowley snapped. "Her being gone is what we need, it's what you need to beat old Raffy boy, you don't have anyone to worry about now"

"Who do you think is doing this?" Castiel asked walking over to the demon. "These storms, these earthquakes, tornados, who do think is behind this?" Crowley just looked over to him. "These are signs of the end, all happening at the same time, guess who shows up then?"

"It wouldn't by chance be your old man now would it?" Crowley asked and the angel just glared at him. "I think we may have to bring her back"

"Now, bring her back now!" Castiel yelled and the demon back away a bit.

"It's not that easy" Crowley replied. "Me and the fate sister had a deal, if she did this then I leave her be, I go back there wanting her to undo all this and she gets angry, starts talking, and that's not good"

"Do something" Castiel snapped. "Because if my father returns, then all of this, everything will not matter"

"I'll see what I can do" Crowley said. "But if I were you, I'd be looking into your brother, he's been poking at this since you've been out of commission, there's no telling what damage he's caused"

"I will deal with Balthazar" Castiel replied. "You work on bringing her back" the demon nodded before disappearing. Castiel turned and found himself back in the diner, where he was to pick up Sam, Dean, Bobby and Adam, but there were a few more people than expected. People who should not be in the same room.

"What is happening?" Castiel asked and everyone turned at the new voice. "Why are all of these people here?" Dean walked over to him and handed him the picture. The angel felt his heart stop at the sight of the woman. "Where did you get this?"

"Do you know her?" Dean asked. "Because none of us do, and relying on Chuck for any kind of help is pointless"

"Hey!" Chuck said but couldn't help but agree.

"So any idea of what is happening?" Dean asked looking over to the angel.

"Sure you do Cas" Everyone turned to see Balthazar appear once again.

"Ok, that just happened?" Bridget asked just gaining a shush from her sister.

"Boss, this seems way above our pay grade" Tony said.

"Will you shut up Tony" Ziva snapped keeping a watchful eye on the apparent angels that were in the room.

"Why aren't you a little more freaked out Ziva?" Tony asked. "I'm mean I'm seconds from a heart attack, McGee's about to go into shock, and I think the boss's head is going to explode soon"

"Maybe all of this isn't as much of a surprise to me as it is for you" Ziva said glancing to her partner. "I've heard stories, and that's what I thought they were, maybe I was wrong"

"Tell them what you know about her" Balthazar said and everyone turned to him. "Tell them what-" the angel stopped when he noticed no one in the room moving. They were all frozen and he looked over to his brother. "No, you can't do this"

"I understand what you're doing" Castiel replied. "And I understand why"

"Do you?" Balthazar asked. "do you see what you've done, what this war is doing to you?"

"I'm fighting for us!" Castiel snapped walking over to his brother. "I'm doing what I have to do so you and the rest of my brothers will not have to fall subject to Raphael's tyranny"

"So noble aren't you Castiel" Balthazar said glaring at his brother. "Is that what you had to say when you decided to work with a demon, is that what you told yourself when you let that evil bastard talk you into trying to kill her, oh I bet you repeated it to yourself when he convinced you that making her disappear was for your own good"

"Shut up Balthazar" Castiel snapped. "You've tried sabatoging me for the last time"

"You think its going to work don't you?" Balthazar asked. "You can't erase her from the prophet, and I don't think you can erase her from Dean either, the others maybe they'll forget all of this ever happened, that she was ever even here, but she will never truly be gone" Balthazar stepped in front of his brother. "And as long as I'm around I'm going to make sure of it" and with that the angel was gone. Castiel grit his teeth wanting to go after him and finish him once and for all, but his number one priority was getting the people in this room as far away from each other as possible.

Dean's eyes snapped opened as the light shining in…, scratch that there was no sun light just the rain as it clattered against the window. he got up from the couch, looking over to see Sam asleep in the chair across from him, while Adam slept on the floor. It was a long night after finally defeating Eve and finally getting back to Bobby's. He stood from the couch and stumbled into the kitchen. He walked over to the cabinet grabbing a bowl, but he stopped when he felt someone behind him. He turned and there stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever saw just looking at him.

"Who-Who are you?" Dean asked sitting the bowl on the table. If he learned anything from being a hunter it's that a pretty face could hide anything.

"Who am I Dean?" the woman asked as her hand fell to her very pregnant belly. "I mean c'mon, I'm not the easily forgettable, am I" he looked over her features, and he knew he'd seen her before. "You got to remember me babe, you have to" She walked over and stood right in front of him. She grabbed his hands bringing them to her waists. "Remember" she brought her lips to his for a ghost of kiss, so brief and in an instant she was gone. He heard a crash in the living room and quickly ran in to find Sam and Adam both awake and backing away as Balthazar stood in front of them, a scared Chuck next to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm giving you your life back Dean" Balthazar snapped before turning to Chuck. "Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I do" the writer asked. He found it weird that he ended up back at his house after all of the craziness from the diner. He realized that whoever sent Katie away was trying their best to keep her that way by keeping the people in her life apart.

"Good" Balthazar said. "Now show them"

"Show them?" Chuck replied looking over to the angel. "How?"

"Use those prophet powers of yours" Balthazar snapped before looking to the sky. "Damn it" he looked back down. "Do it now" Chuck just turned to the three Winchesters in front of him.

"I don't- I don't know what to do" Chuck stammered. He closed his eyes and the three brothers looked over to him confused.

"What in the hell is going-" Bobby walked down the stairs when suddenly everything was moving.

"It's happening!" Balthazar yelled as the earthquake continued rocking the house. "Chuck, look this is happening because she's gone, make them remember her and bring her back!"

"Yeah, that's easier said than done!" Chuck snapped trying to hold something to keep from falling over.

Castiel stood on top of the empire state building as he watched chaos insue when the earthquake started.

"We have a problem" Crowley said and Castiel cringed at the words. He turned to the demon his eyes dark. "Clotho wasn't really into undoing the deed, apparently she's looking for a commitment and I'm just not ready-"

"Bring her back!" Castiel growled. "Do you see what's happening!"

"Yeah, I do" Crowley replied. "And I figure all hope isn't lost, not when you have that prophet down there" Castiel remembered Balthazar words. It was true no matter what he did he could never erase her from Chuck's memory. "The only fear is that if he brings her back and she tells everyone what we've been up to-" Castiel turned his back to the demon. "I guess I don't have to tell you, though I would at least keep an eye on things, if your brother is really hell bent on revealing your secrets to the world the first thing he's going to do is put Chuck and Dean in the same room"

"Chuck, if I were you I'd get to doing your prophet thing" Balthazar snapped as the windows in the house shattered. "Like now!"

"You say that like I really know what you mean" Chuck snapped back but turned when he heard laughing. He turned and there she stood just looking at him.

"_C'mon Chuckie, you're more than just a writer" she said. "You're a hero" _

Then it hit him. Dean was the first of them to lay eyes on her. That moment she walked into the diner, he looked at her and then she was erased. He looked over to Dean who like the others were struggling to stay on his feet.

"Quick, get down to the panic room!" Bobby yelled and they all ran toward the stairs. Closing the door behind them the house continued to shake, until it just suddenly stopped.

"Is it over?" Adam asked looking around to the small room.

"No" Balthazar replied. "It's just beginning, and I don't even think we've seen the worst of it" he turned to Chuck. "This is all you prophet" Chuck just nodded before turning to Dean.

"You saw her and then she was erased" Chuck said.

"Who-" Dean snapped. "What's going on here, what are you talking about" Chuck walked over to him.

"Katie, Dean" Chuck said. "She's important, and I think she's especially important to you" he looked down to his hands. "I think I know what to do" Dean looked at the man confused for a moment. Chuck looked back over to Dean. "Just so you know, I have no idea if this will hurt or not" before Dean could ask any questions Chucks hands grabbed the sides of the hunters head.

Then everything seemed to make ! There was a flash as if someone had just taken a picture with a giant camera. BOOM! There was a crash heard from upstairs. BOOM! The house seemed to begin shaking furiously before the light above them shut off and they were just standing in darkness. A silent darkness, as everything stopped moving.

"Everyone still alive?" Adam asked and then the light switched on and everyone looked in shock as everything that was moved by the earthquake was now back in its place. "How the hell did this happen?" Sam and Bobby brushed off the comment as they turned to Chuck and Dean who were standing there just looking at each other.

"Dean?" Sam asked looking over concerned for his uncharacteristically quiet older brother. "Are you ok?"

"Do you remember her?" Dean asked his voice unintentionally quiet. He cleared his throat and looked away from the prophet to his brother. "Katie, do you remember her?" Sam looked at his brother and then turned away, a smile coming to his face.

"Yeah, I do" Sam replied before turning to Adam. "You?" Adam looked back over to Sam and nodded a yes. They all turned to Bobby who nodded as well. "How did this happen?" they turned back to Dean and Chuck.

"Remebering something that doesn't exists, make it… exist" Chuck says with a smile, but just as quickly as it came, it went. "Now we have a bigger problem?"

"Problem?" Adam asked looking over to the prophet. "Bigger than the end of the world kind of problem?" Chuck turns to the young man.

"Depends on what-"

"Yes" Dean says interrupting the prophet.

"I guess it's a yes" Chuck replied glancing over to Dean, who soon began moving to the door, Bobby and Chuck behind him.

"What's going on?" Adam asked grabbing Sam, before he could follow the others. "What's this problem?"

"Our memories of her are back" Sam replied. "But she isn't" A realization hit Adam and his eyes grew dark.

"We have to go" Adam said before walking past Sam up the stairs. Sam was about to follow when he stopped and turned back to the panic room.

"Where'd Balthazar go?" the young hunter thought. He shook his head. They had more pressing matters, so he turned and ran up the stairs.

"Where do we look?" Adam asked watching Dean pace back and forth asking himself the same question. "I mean we remember her, does that mean she's back back or just-" the young man shook his head and turned to Chuck. "You're the psychic or whatever, where is she?"

"You think if I knew that we'd be standing here" Chuck snapped.

"Who did this?" Sam asked looking over to the writer and Chuck looked over to him and sighed.

"I don't know, Balthazar never gave me a name" chuck replied. "He did call him his brother"

"So an angel did this?" Sam asked and Chuck nodded, when Dean finally stopped.

"Where's Balthazar?" Dean asked and everyone was quiet. "He was here and now he's just not"

"Don't know" Chuck replied. "But whoever did this probably isn't too happy with our friend Balthazar at the moment." Everyone stood silent for a moment.

"Ok, so if remembering her brings her back to existence, then she's somewhere right?" Adam asked and everyone gave a nod, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "And she almost never goes anywhere without her cell phone"

"You want to call her?" Sam asked and Adam just shrugged.

"It's worth a shot right?" Adam asked and Sam nodded. Dean took out his cell phone punching in the familiar number, before placing the phone to his ears. Everyone's ears perked up when they heard a familiar song in the distance. "It's here" they all began walking trying to locate the phone. They ended up at the bottom of the stairs. Dean was the first one running up the stairs following the ringing. He stopped right outside of her room, or at least he hope it was. He now had conflicting memories that were placed there showing the room behind this door nothing more than a storage room filled with boxes of Bobby's old crap. He reached for the door, and twisted the knob and pushing the door open. Everyone stopped and looked at bedroom, the familiar pictures and books around. They heard the ringing phone, this time spotting it on the bedside table.

"Ok, I'm confused" Chuck said breaking the silence. They all stood still when they heard the toilet flush in the bathroom, followed by the sound of running water. "You don't think-" the bathroom door swung open and out walked as startled and confused Katie. She definitely didn't expect to see the crowd of men huddled in her room.

"Uh, Guys?" Katie said looking over their faces. She recognized the relief they all seemed to wear. "Is everything ok?" no one answered, as they continued stairing at her. "Ok guys you're scaring me, what's happening?" Without a response Dean walked over bringing her into a tight hug. "What I miss?"

"A lot princess" Dean whispered in her ear before kissing her gently, his hands falling to her belly.

Katie lay in the bed, Dean next to her, looking at him as he told her of the past 48 hours, and her nonexistence. The others had went downstairs to give to two some privacy. When Dean was finished, Katie placed her hand on his.

"Dean, it's ok now" she said. "I'm right here"

"Yeah, but you weren't" Dean snapped. "You were gone, someone took you and our baby away from me and there was nothing I could do about it"

"What do you mean there was nothing you could do about it" Katie replied. "You brought us back" his eyes came to hers. "Do you know what happened in that basement, what happened when Chuck touched you" he shook his head. "I exist in you babe, and there's no amount of magic that can erase that, you brought me back, you brought us back" Katie brought her hands around him in a hug.

That night Dean sat in a chair watching his wife sleep. He was tired but he wasn't going to go to sleep, not when the last time he fell asleep beside her, when he woke she was gone. He was her husband, and the father of their child. It was his job, no it was his duty to protect them and he failed. He let someone take them away from him. He heard the door crack open and glanced over his shoulder to see Sam walk in. Sam looked over to the sleeping woman in the bed before looking down to his older brother.

"So that was a weird couple of days" Sam whispered over to his brother.

"Tell me about it" Dean whispered back. He looked down to his watch. "Its late, why aren't you sleep?"

"Probably the same reason you aren't" Sam replied. "Probably the same reason Adam, Bobby and  
Chuck are downstairs wide awake" he looked over to Katie. "Someone took her away, and they're still out there"

"Don't worry, I'll find them" Dean said staring at his wife sleeping form. "And I'll make them pay"

"Dean, an angel did this" Sam replied. "What could she have done to make an angel upset?"

"Don't know" Dean replied. "And really don't care, all I know is that I won't let what happened, happen again"

"Dean it's not your fault" Sam said. "You couldn't have seen this coming, none of us could, and even if we did, we probably couldn't have stopped it"

"Sam someone made her disappear from everything" Dean replied looking over to his brother. "You see that woman lying in that bed, that woman and that kid she's carrying, they're my life" he turned back to her. "Someone took my life away from me, and I'm going repay the favor" Sam stood there for a moment before placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and turning around and heading back downstairs. Everyone looked over to his as he walked back into the living room.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked from behind his desk. Sam sighed.

"He's hell bent on pay back" Sam replied walking over and taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk. "And I can't say I blame him"

"Someone just erased her from existence" Adam said shaking his head. "Not just her though, the baby too, just made them disappear, who would do that?"

"And why?" Sam asked.

"Maybe she figured something out" Chuck said and they turned to him. "I mean you make someone disappear when you don't want them around anymore" he ran his fingers through his hair. "I mean she's good at finding out secrets, maybe she found out the wrong one this time"

"Like the angel's identity who did all of this" Sam said. "I'm still trying to figure out who that could be?"

"Maybe Raphael" Bobby suggested. "I mean he hasn't reared his ugly head in a while, but she did stop his angel from carrying out his hit list"

"Guys, I think we're looking past the one person no one ever suspect" Adam said and they looked over to him. "Someone desperate enough to make Katie disappear to save his own ass"

"Who are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I'm talking about the angel who supposedly killed Crowley" Adam replied. Sam sighed in realization. It didn't make sense, but nothing was lately. "I mean this whole time he looked spooked, nervous, and I didn't know why, what if this explains it"

"He's the last thing I remember before ending up back at my house after the whole diner thing" Chuck said. "He appeared and then nothing" the writer turned to Sam. "It doesn't make any sense at all, but then again if he had something to hide that she figured out, there's no telling how far he would go"

"He said it himself this war he's fighting makes him do things he doesn't like, but it's for the good of heaven" Adam said. "What if thats what he saw getting rid of them as, for the good of heaven" Sam still didn't say anything. "Sam-"

"I hear you" Sam replied looking over to his brother. "But right now all this is, everything you're doing right now is speculation" Sam shook his head. "I mean this is Cas, he's helped us more times than I can count" he looked over to Bobby. "And he cares about her, probably more than the rest of us because of her connection to his father" he looked back to Adam. "Do you really think he could do something like this, I mean because what you're accusing him of is serious, when Dean hears this he's going to want solid proof, can we say that right now?"

"No" Adam sighed standing to his feet. "But I know what I feel in my gut, and I do not trust him and if you ask me who I think is behind all of this, my fingers point to that son of a bitch, so fine you want more proof, then we're all gonna get it"

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"Katie knows something" Adam replied. "Maybe even who's behind all of this, and when she's ready, after her bed rest, we're going to ask her" he looked over to Sam. "And if she names him-"

"Then we'll handle it" Sam replied. "But only until then, not before" Adam just nodded before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think Katie remembers? I guess we'll find out soon. Aww there's a couple more chapters until the end... wonder how it's going to play out?**


	22. Back in the Game

**A/N: Hello! So I was inspired and was able to finish this up tonight. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Katie looked over to Dean who's hands were gripping the stirring wheel. They'd just left the doctor's office, and she was given a clean bill. It was a difficult couple of weeks to stay in bed, but it was even weirder with everyone watching her so closely.

"You know you could be smiling" she said reaching over and touching his knee. "We just got some good news, I'm good, baby's good, no more bed rest" and then she sighed. "That's what this is about isn't it?" he glanced over to her. "You liked me being on bed rest"

"No I like knowing where you are" Dean replied. "I like knowing you're taking it easy, even if it's against your will" she shook her head.

"Hey, don't think I haven't learned from all of this" Katie replied and he glanced over to her and shook his head. "What, you don't believe me?"

"No, I think once every one hears you've been cleared, they're gonna catch you up to all the crap they need your help on" Dean said and Katie sighed. He was right, which is why she hadn't told him about the messages Ryan left her to call him when she got a chance. She knew what he wanted to talk about and she knew it was a conversation she was going to have to have, but to be honest besides the feeling of going stir-crazy, she actually liked taking it easy.

"Like you'd ever let that happen" She replied. "You're still holding my cell phone hostage" Which she would look through when he wasn't around. "So now that we both know I'm safe to go back into the world, you think I could get that back"

"Yeah" Dean replied clearing his throat. "I left it at the house, I'll give it to you" she looked over to him and knew that he was lying. She shook her head bringing a hand to her stomach and Dean watched her. "kicking?" she nodded and he moved a hand to her stomach. It still made him smile, the feeling of their kid kicking inside of her. "This is still awesome"

"From the outside" Katie replied. "You have no idea how it feels to have this thing kicking your insides like a soccer ball"

"Hey don't call my kid a thing" Dean said and Katie laughed as they pulled back into Bobby's yard. The looked over to the house, not moving before turning to each other. Dean brought his hand to her cheek, leaning forward bringing his lips. They both loved these moments. These moments when it was just the two of them… quiet. They both jumped apart at the crashing sound and both turned to see Sam and Adam. Dean sighed. If you asked him, he'd tell you that without a doubt he loved his brothers, but for the past couple of weeks they were really getting on his nerves. Ever since Katie's big disappearing act, all he wanted was to spend time with her, and it seemed his brothers had the same idea. Every time they were alone, in the middle of one of their moments, soon came his brothers to ruin it. "Great"

"Guys, really" Adam said walking over and leaning into Katie' open window. "Making out in front of the house" he opened the door and helped Katie from her seat. "We've been waiting for like ever for you guys to get back" Dean shook his head before getting out of the car as well. He looked over to see Adam helping Katie up the stairs and into the house.

"Sorry" Sam said looking over to his brother noticing the irritation in his face. "He heard the engine, and he just came running out here" Dean just waved him off as they walked toward the house. "So how did it go?"

"Good" Dean replied. "Doctor said she was good, baby is healthy and she doesn't have to be on bed rest anymore" Sam watched his brother.

"Which you're not too happy about, huh?" Sam asked and Dean just mumbled something before they walked into the house.

"So everything is really ok?" Adam asked as he handed Katie a glass of water. She took it and looked up to the young man.

"Yes Adam, everything is ok" she replied. "Really, why what's up?"

"Well there's something I- well we-" he looked over to Sam who was slightly shaking his head no. They been discussing the whole Cas thing ever since Dean and Katie went to the doctors, and he was dead against bringing this up right away. "-wanted to talk to you about"

"Actually it can wait" Sam interrupted gaining a look from Adam. "You just got back, right Adam?" Adam continued glaring at Sam before turning back to Katie.

"Right" Adam said.

"You sure?" Katie asked. "Because whatever it is, you can just say it" Adam just shook his head.

"Sam's right, it can wait" Adam replied before turning to Sam. Dean noticed the exchanged looks between his brothers.

"Right" Katie said standing to her feet. "Babe?" Dean turned to her. "Phone?"

"Right, yeah" Dean said. "I think I remember where I put it" Katie glared over to him. "I'll go look for it"

"Dean don't play amnesic with me" Katie replied following after him. "Just give me my phone" Once they were gone Adam turned back to Sam.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

"That was me stopping you from throwing crap at her as soon as she walks through the door" Sam replied. "Look I get you want answers and so do I-"

"You do, because it really doesn't seem like it" Adam snapped.

"Hey, I'm as interested in finding out what happened as you are" Sam said. "What happened was bad, I get that-"

"Sam someone erased her from existence" Adam said. "Thats worse than bad, that's- that's bullshit!" he shook his head. "And what's even worse is that we know who did it"

"No we don't know anything" Sam replied. "We have speculations, not proof"

"And we would've had proof if you didn't interrupt me" Adam snapped. "C'mon Sam it's been weeks, we need to deal with this now, before he can try something else"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Sam, someone got rid of her because she knows something she's not supposed to know" Adam said. "Now that she's back, she's still at risk"

Katie stood upstairs as she watched as Dean searched for her "missing" phone. She shook her head. She knew this wasn't going to be as easy as she wanted it to be. Both stopped when they heard Adam yell.

"Stay here" Dean said walking toward the door.

"But Dean-"

"Princess, stay here" Dean placed a kiss on her lips and walked out the door.

"Now that she's back she's still at risk" he heard Adam say. He walked into the living room to find his brothers in the middle of what looked like a heated discussion.

"You two mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Dean asked walking over to him. "I thought we agreed that that we were going to keep the stress away from my wife, so what the hell is this"

"We were just talking" Sam replied glancing over to Adam before turning back to Dean. "We're sorry"

"What were you two talking about that has the kid about the blow a gasket?" Dean asked and Adam just glared at them. He hated being called kid.

"Katie" Sam sighed. "And finding whoever erased her, in case they tried something else" Dean looked between the two. He'd been thinking about the same thing.

"Any word from Balthazar?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head.

"No, whoever got to him is probably making sure he doesn't talk" Sam sighed. "Any word from Cas?" Adam scoffed at the angel's name.

"No, he's been MIA since Eve" Dean replied. "Look this doesn't get to Katie you hear me, we will figure this out" he looked to Adam who was looking away. "Adam do you got it?" Adam turned back to his brother.

"Dean she's probably the only one who knows who really did this" Adam said. "We should at least talk to her about it"

"No" Dean said shaking his head. "We have two months before that kid is born and until then we're not dumping anything on her, she takes it easy, ok?" Sam nodded but Adam just shook his head. "Adam I'm serious, she stays stress free or so help me I promise you're not gonna like me" Adam nodded reluctantly. "Good, now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to pretending to look for her lost phone" and with that Dean turned and went back upstairs.

"This is crap and you know it Sam" Adam said turning to his brother. "How are we supposed to-" and that's when he remembered something… something he's not even sure how he forgot. A smiled crossed the young man's face.

"What?" Sam asked watching his younger brother.

"She's not the only one who knows" Adam replied. "Ryan, Ryan figured it out" Adam shook his head. "How could I forget this, Ryan figured out who was behind Urim's disappearance, the same person who did this to Katie"

"That would be good if anyone knew where he was" Sam replied. "He split after Katie was in the hospital, Isabel said he felt guilty, responsible for what happened"

"Damnit" Adam said turning his back to his brother. "But they know, Isabel and Aiden they know where he is, their freaky aqua team connection" he turned back to Sam.

"Maybe" Sam said. "But they're supposed to stay apart, keep the keys separate"

"Well I don't need all of them, just one of them to help me" Adam said. "Isabel, I get her to help me"

"You barely know her, what makes you think she's going to just help you?" Sam asked.

"Hey you have no idea who I'm friends with" Adam snapped before grabbing his jacket and heading upstairs. Sam stared in confusion before following after him. They ended up outside of Katie and Dean's room.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered.

"How else do you think I'm going to get to DC?" Adam asked before turning and knocking on the door.

"Knock knock" Adam said before turning the knob and opening the door without waiting for a response.

"Adam, don't-" but the young man was already walking in the room, Katie and Dean once again jumping apart. Dean was finally able to distract her from her phone and now it all went to crap.

"Dude seriously!" Dean snapped looking over to his brothers. "C'mon, can't we get five minutes alone, without you two busting in?"

"Look I'm sorry, but I need a favor?" Adam asked putting on his jacket. "And then I'll be out of your hair.

"Well what do you want?" Dean asked and Katie smacked his arm. He glanced over to her and sighed. "I mean what can I do for you?"

"Actually, I needed a favor from Katie" Adam said and the look on Dean's face caused him to step back a bit.

"No" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "What?"

"I believe he was talking to me, not you" Katie replied looking over to her husband for a moment before turning back to Adam. "What do you need?"

"A ride so to speak" Adam said and she looked to him confused. "I need to get to DC"

"Is everything alright?" Katie asked. She looked between their faces. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah" Dean said taking her hand in his. He was starting to get irritated again with his brothers. He looked back over to the youngest. "Everything's good, right Adam?"

"Yeah, I was just uh… well going to see McGee" Adam replied and Katie looked over to him confused.

"McGee?" Katie asked. "Why do you need to see McGee?"

"Well- " Adam cleared his throat. "Don't laugh, but I'm like a total Gemcity fan, and he said he has a copy of his next book I can check out"

"I didn't know you and McGee were buddy, buddy all of a sudden" Katie replied and Adam shook his head.

"Why do you guys think I have no friends?" Adam asked and everyone just shrugged. "Hey, I have friends, so can you pop me over there?"

"Sure" Katie replied. "Oh, when you get there tell everyone I said hey, and that me and the baby are good, and that as soon as Dean stops being, well Dean and gives me my phone, I'll give them a call" Adam nodded. "Ok, so I'm a little rusty so if you feel any pain, I'm pretty sure it'll pass"

"Pretty sure?" Adam asked and Katie just gave him a lopsided grin. "that's not funny"

"It's a little funny" she replied. "Call me when you're ready to come back" he nodded and with a wave of her hand the man was gone. The three of them stood there, when Dean suddenly glared over to Sam.

"Right, I should go" Sam said turning.

"Wait" Katie said and the young man turned to her. "I'll go with you, I think I'm distracting Dean from finding my phone"

"What?" Dean asked and Katie looked over to him. "I thought we were gonna-?"

"And we will, once you find my phone" Katie said before turning back to Sam. "So Sam, I feel like we haven't spent any time together"

"Uh, yeah" Sam looked over to Dean. "I guess"

"Wanna take me out for lunch?" Katie asked and Sam just looked over to Dean who was shaking his head no. "Look at me Sam" he looked back down to Katie. "If you don't that's ok, I mean you probably have better things to do then lug around your fat sister in law-"

"No" Sam said shaking his head. "That's not-" he looked over to Dean and gave him a look that said he was sorry. "Lunch will be great, I'll go grab my jacket and then we can go"

"Great" Katie said as Sam turned and walked down stairs. She turned back to Dean. "You're not coming"

"Oh yes I am" Dean replied. He hasn't let her out of his sight since she's been back and that isn't going to stop now. "You want to leave this house, then I'm going to be right there with you"

"No, you're not" she walked over to him. "Dean you can't hold on to me so tightly trying to shield me from the world" she looked into his eyes. "I know what happened scared you, but I'm not going anywhere" he placed his hand on her cheek. "You gotta know that" she brought her lips to his. "I'll be fine with Sam" he nodded. "Now I expect my phone when I get back"

"I don't know princess" Dean said glancing around the room. "I seriously don't remember where I put it"

"If I were you I'd try my hardest to remember" Katie replied bringing her lips to his again, in a slow passionate kiss. "Because I will not touch you if you don't" she turned and headed for the door.

"Oh please princess, I read the books" Dean said and Katie looked over to him. "The hormonal imbalance or whatever, making you want me a little more than usual" she crossed her arms over her chest. "We'll see how long this lasts"

"I guess we will sweetheart" she said before turning and walking out of the room. Dean followed after her remembering he hadn't talked to Sam about keeping his on Katie.

Adam appeared in the elevator, that familiar nauseous feeling starting to subside. The doors slid open and he stepped off onto the familiar floor. He walked over to the bull pen to find all the agents. They all looked to him surprised and then worried. None of them remembered Katie being gone, and they decided that keeping everyone in the dark was the best. There was no need to worry anyone about something they couldn't change.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Tony asked standing to his feet. "Is everything alright with Kitty?" he walked around his desk.

"Yeah, she's great actually, the doctor lifted her bed rest" he replied.

"That's great, so we can finally call her?" Tony asked. No one ever knew but he and Katie share a love for some of the same movies and whenever he saw one he thought she'd like he'd give her call and the call would turn into this big discussion in what was the best movie ever made. He had to admit he missed his movie buddy.

"Not likely" Adam replied. "Dean's still holding her phone hostage, trying to keep her stress free for as long as possible"

"Right, Dean" Tony growled a bit. He still didn't like the man, especially the past couple of weeks with him cutting her off from everyone.

"Not that it's not nice to see you Adam" Ziva said standing to her feet and walking over as well, "But what is the reason for your visit?"

"I'm here to see Isabel" Adam replied. "I need her help with something"

"Help with what?" It was Gibbs who was walking into the bull pen. Adam looked over to the man.

"Uh, I just need help finding someone" Adam replied and Gibbs looked over to him before nodding and walking over to him.

"Why don't I show you down" Gibbs said and Adam just shook his head.

"That's ok" Adam replied. He knew where this was headed and really didn't feel like being grilled by Katie's father. "I remember where Abby's lab is"

"Oh, but I insist" Gibbs said before walking toward the elevator. Adam just stood there. "What are you waiting for an invitation, move it!" And with the Adam was moving quickly toward the elevator.

"God I wish I was in that elevator" Tony said as he watched the doors close. Ziva and McGee just shook their heads before going back to their desks.

The elevator ride was just as uncomfortable as Adam thought it would be. It got even weirder when Gibbs hit the emergency stop button on the elevator.

"Ok, what's happening?" Adam asked backing away from the man.

"Is everything alright with her?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, she's good" Adam replied with a nod. "Doc said she well enough to be taken off bed rest and the baby's good" Gibbs nodded. He really hadn't spoken to her in a while, his updates usually from Dean once a week. He understood the man's need to keep his wife safe, but that didn't mean he liked being totally cut out of her life. Gibbs looked at the young man and noticed the look in his eyes.

"What are you not telling me?" Gibbs asked and Adam shook his head. He knew the man was good but he didn't know he was that good.

"Look it's nothing, I just need to talk to Isabel" Adam said turning to face the doors. "Can we just go?"

"Isabel is a part of my team, and if you're bringing her into something dangerous, then I want to know about it" Gibbs snapped.

"Except this is none of your business" Adam replied looking over to the man's who's eyes darkened. He regretted the words the moment they came flying out of his mouth. "Look this, I don't know what this is yet, but I need Isabel's help, I won't let her get hurt"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Gibbs asked. "You're just a kid" Adam hated that everyone thought he was nothing but some kid. But he was a man, one who'd been paying attention and learning the tricks of the trade from his brothers and Katie.

"I'm not a kid" Adam snapped. "And I don't have time for this" he hit the but releasing the elevator. Gibbs staring at him with a mixture of emotions, the prominent one is surprise. The kid stood up to him, but Gibbs could see in his eyes that he was still just… a kid.

"Fine, but if you plan on taking one of my team out of here, one of my agents is going with you" Gibbs said as the doors open. Before Adam could reply the man was walking out of the elevator to Abby's lab. Abby turned to the agent.

"Gibbs!" she said. "Have the Caf Pows finally melted my brain, because I really don't remember us having a case"

"We don't" Gibbs replied glancing back as Adam walked into the room.

"Well if it isn't the other Winchester brother" Abby said walking over.

"Actually my last name is Milligan" Adam replied and Abby just rolled her eyes. "Hey Abby"

"Hiya Addy" Abby replied and the man cringed at the nickname. She'd given him the nickname Addy saying she like that it rhymed with her own. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm looking for Isabel" Adam replied. "I need her help with something"

"Ooh, the other Winchester is branching out and finding his own adventures" Abby said. "I have to say I'm surprised."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"It's just your brothers are super protective, especially over their family" Abby replied. "Which is why I haven't spoken to my best friend in almost a month, how is she anyway"

"She's good, she should have her phone back soon" Adam said. Abby nodded.

"Isabel's in the office" Abby said and Adam nodded before walking over. She turned back to the senior agent. "What was that about?"

"I don't know" Gibbs replied. "He said it was none of my business" Abby looked at him with wide eyes. That definitely wasn't something smart people said to Gibbs.

"But I'm guessing you're going to find out?" Abby asked and Gibbs just smiled before kissing the Goth on the forehead before turning and walking out of the room.

"Adam?" Isabel said standing to her feet. She walked from behind Abby's desk. "What's up?"

"I need your help" Adam replied and she looked to him confused. "I need to find Ryan"

"This is nice" Katie said looking around as her and Sam sat outside on the patio of a small pizzeria. "You, me" she looked back to her plate. "Pizza" Sam laughed as he looked around as well. He found himself doing that more often than not since they arrived. He just felt the need to keep an eye out for anything. Katie looked over to him and watch as the hunter scanned his surroundings. "Sam-" he turned back to her. "A demon isn't going to attack us in the middle of the day at a pizzeria"

"Stranger things have happened?" Sam replied before grabbing his cup and sipping some soda from his straw.

"So talk, tell me something" Katie said. "I feel like for the past couple of weeks everyone's been walking on egg shells around me, with some fear I'll shatter into a million pieces, now that I've been cleared, talk to me about something"

"Like what?" Sam asked furrowing his brow.

"How about what you and Adam were talking about today when Dean and I were upstairs" Katie said. "I heard Adam yell, what was it about?"

"Nothing" Sam lied looking down to his plate. Katie watched him closely before shaking her head.

"Sam, you're lying" Katie replied. "What's going on?" she grabbed a napkin and wiped her hands. "I feel like you guys aren't telling me something" Sam didn't say anything. "Is it about me?"

"Look you shouldn't worry about anything" Sam replied. "You should be spending this time getting ready for the baby"

"Sam I have two months before this kid gets here" Katie replied. "I have time to help if something is wrong"

"Tell that to Dean" Sam said and Katie nodded in realization.

"He told you to keep me out of the loop didn't he?" she asked.

"He asked us to keep you stress free" Sam replied. "And that means the end of this conversation" Katie sighed. "So you guys think of any names yet?" Katie shook her head before grabbing her pizza.

"So, what was that about Gibbs?" Tony asked as his boss walked over to his desk.

"Don't know yet Dinozzo" Gibbs replied before looking up to see the director down to him, giving him a look that meant he wanted to see the agent in his office. Gibbs turned back to Tony. "Dinozzo, get Dean on the phone, find out why his little brother is in my building"

"But boss me and Dean don't really-" Gibbs gave Tony the glare and the man sighed. "On it boss" Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"Ziva get down to Abby's lab, if Adam plans on taking Isabel out of this building you are to be there with them every step of the way" Gibbs said.

"I'll head down now" Ziva replied grabbing her gun from her drawer and her jacket before walking toward the elevator.

"McGee I want to talk to my daughter" Gibbs said and the young agent looked to him confused.

"Sir, she still doesn't have a phone" McGee replied only gaining a glare as well. "Right, I'll figure out something"

"Right" Gibbs said. "I'll be in the directors office, either of you find out anything, you come get me"

"You mean like come to the director's office-" Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Yeah, right that's what you said" Tony said before picking up his phone. Gibbs shook his head before heading up to his boss' office. "McGee, you wanna switch?"

"How exactly would you find a way for Gibbs to talk to Katie?" McGee asked.

"I don't know" Tony replied. "I'd drive all the way there and hand her my own phone, I really don't want to talk to this guy"

"I still don't get it" McGee replied. "You spent all of two minutes with the guy, why do you dislike him so much"

"Have you read over his file?" Tony asked and McGee nodded.

"Yeah, and we both know real reasons behind the stuff in there" McGee said. "So what's this really about?"

"He's cocky and he's arrogant" Tony lists.

"You know he sounds like someone else I know" McGee said before he began typing away on his computer.

"And what's that supposed to mean McNugget?" Tony asked and Tim just shook his head as he continued typing.

"Gibbs have a seat" Director Vance said gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

"What's this about Leon?" Gibbs asked taking a seat. "I'm kind of in the middle of something"

"New case?" Vance asked and Gibbs nodded slightly. "Well then I won't keep you. For the past couple of weeks I've been waiting for an explanation about the events that occurred in autopsy, and it would seem I'm still waiting" Gibbs just looked at the man. They had this discussion already, and thought the Director was fine with the story he'd fed him. "Which is why I've been conducting my own investigation" Vance grabbed the remote on his desk and pressed a button. Gibbs turned to see picture of Katie on the screen. Picture after picture of her sitting at his desk, then her getting on the elevator, the next was her getting off the elevator down in autopsy. "I'm still trying to figure out how after everything I was told about that night, a Ms. Katherine Winchester's name never even came up" Gibbs turned back to the director.

"Where are you going with this Leon?" Gibbs asked and that cocky smirk the agent hated came across the director's face.

"And then I looked into Katherine's background, and apparently she's been in NCIS custody twice in the past two years" the director looked down the file Gibbs hadn't paid attention to. "both on suspicion of conspiracy to murder and obstruction" the director looked back over to Gibbs. "So you must understand how a little surprised I was to see the same woman sitting at your desk and socializing with your team, hell I've have footage of her in the gym, with a pass signed out by you, so if you don't mind me asking who is this woman you've given access to my building?"

"You have her file right there" Gibbs replied. "You know exactly who she is"

"Well this does tell me a lot about her, one striking is her last name" Lance replied. "The Winchesters have been on the FBI's most wanted list for years, they been pronounced dead, Dean the oldest once pronounced dead twice" he looked down to the file. "Which is weird seeing since there is a marriage certificate dated almost two years ago with his signature on it" Lance once again looked over to the agent waiting for something. "Married to none other than Katherine Winchester, so tell me Gibbs why is the wife of one of the most wanted men in America sitting in my agency?" The agent remained silent and it was just as the director anticipated. "Alright Agent Gibbs, I think its only fair that I tell you that this woman is no longer allowed on NCIS premises, I see her she will be taken into custody, do you understand?"

"You're the boss" Gibb s said standing to his feet. "Was that all?"

"Yes, if I find out that she's in contact with that husband of hers, and his brother I will arrest her" the director said noticing the agent's jaw clenching. "You sure there's nothing you want to tell me Gibbs"

"Nothing I can think of" Gibbs said before turning and walking out the door.

Tony's finger hesitated over the last number before sighing and pressing the button. The receiver pressed against his ear, he listened to the ring, hoping… no praying that the man didn't answer, but that prayer wasn't heard.

_"Yeah, who is this?"_

Tony bit the inside of his cheek, he really didn't want to be having this conversation.

"Dean, hi it's uh" Tony sighed. "It's Tony"

_"Tony?" Dean asked._

"Dinozzo" Tony replied annoyed. "Agent Dinozzo, I work with Gibbs"

_"Right, right" Dean said. "What's up, why are you calling me?"_

"Your brother Adam, he's here and the boss wanted to know why" Tony replied.

_"Did you ask him?" Dean asked the annoyance evident in his voice._

"Yeah, and he's not saying, which is why I'm calling you" Tony replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

_"Seriously you think that if he's not talking, that I would?" Dean asked. "I know we've said all of five words to each other, but I like to think you know me better than that"_

_"Look, he's here and obviously something is up, and he brought it here" Tony snapped. "So for once in your life how about you stopping being a jackass and just tell me what I want to know"_

The line went silent for a moment and Tony thought maybe he'd hung up.

"Hello?"

_"No, I'm here" Dean said. "I'm just- that was just, dude you just made my day" the hunter began laughing only irritating the agent even more._

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?" Tony asked through the fit of laughter.

_"No, but I love how you thought that little outburst would work" Dean said once again laughing. "Dude that was priceless"_

"This was nice" Tony replied. "We should do this never again"

_"Wait, wait" Dean said and Tony waited for the man to replied. "Tell me what I want to know" Dean said mocking Tony._

The agent hung up the phone in the middle of the man's laughter.

"Any luck?" McGee asked noticing Tony's expression.

"I swear I don't see what she sees in that- that jackass" Tony snapped and McGee just chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that I've actually met Dean, had conversations with him and its uncanny how much you two are alike" Tim shook his head. "You two should be like best friends" Tony scoffed at the thought.

"I always knew you were a big ole McCrazy" Tony replied as Gibbs stormed back into the bull pen not looking happy. "Everything alright boss?"

"You get Dean on the phone Dinozzo?" Gibbs snapped turning a glared to the agent.

"Yeah, but he's not talking boss" Tony replied, he knew it's not what Gibbs wanted to hear. Gibbs just shook his head and turned to McGee.

"You find a way for me to talk to her?"

"I'm uh, still working on that boss" McGee replied nervously as he typed furiously.

Adam and Ziva stood watching as Isabel sat behind Abby's desk, her eyes closed as she tried to find Ryan. Ever since the three met, their seemed to be a connection between them, which made it harder for them to separate. Abby soon moved into the office and watched as well.

"What is it that you need with Ryan in the first place?" Ziva whispered over to Adam. He glanced over to the agent before turning back to Isabel.

"I just need to ask him some questions" Adam replied and Ziva watched him closely. She could tell that this was important to him.

"Must be some pretty important questions" Ziva replied and Adam just sighed. "We can help you"

"I don't need your help" Adam replied looking over to the woman. "I'm not a kid, I can do this"

"Yes, but even adults can use a little help every once and while" Ziva said. "There's no shame in that" she watched him and he just shook his head and turned back to Isabel.

"Does it usually take this long?" Adam asked.

"I don't know what's happening" Isabel said her eyes still closed. She was trying her hardest to find her friend but for some reason she couldn't. She opened her eyes. "Something's wrong" she stood to her feet and ran over to her bag, grabbing her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Ziva asked.

"Aiden" Isabel replied. Adam just shook his head.

"It's no use" Adam said. "I knew this would happen" they all looked over to him.

"Knew what would happen exactly?" Ziva asked.

"Damn!" Isabel said and she brought the phone from her ear. "Went straight to voicemail." She looked over to Adam. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure-" Adam said. "Well I think, maybe he was taken, again"

"By the same person who took him before?" Isabel asked and Adam nodded. "And you know who it is?" Adam nodded.

"I have a gut feeling" Adam replied. "I think its Cas"

"Cas, as in Castiel?" Abby asked. "As in my little fuzzy angel Cas"

"As in psychotic angel Cas" Adam replied. "Look I have no proof, which is why I needed to talk to Ryan he's seen him"

"What do you do when you're only witness is gone?" Isabel asked.

"He's not the only witness" Adam said and they all turned to him. "I think Katie knows"

"You think she knows and just hasn't said anything?" Ziva asked. "That doesn't sound like something she would do"

"Look, like I said all this is just speculation" Adam said.

"But you said you believe it?" a new voice said and they turned to see Gibbs standing there. "In your gut, you believe it?" Adam looked at the man for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, sir" Adam replied.

"Ok" Gibbs said. "So Ryan is gone, do you think he'd go after Katie as well?"

"That's just it" Adam said. "He already has" everyone looked to him confused and the young man sighed. It's time for him to tell them of Katie's disappearing act.

After their lunch Katie convinced Sam to go for a walk with her. There was something on his mind and all she needed was time to get him to finally open up. Their walk was quiet and Katie knew it would be up to her to initiate the conversation.

"There's something you want to say" she finally said and Sam looked over to her. "It's alright, just say it"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sam replied and Katie sighed.

"Sam, look I know this pregnancy has not been easy on me, and I know everyone wants to make sure I'm not too stress, but I am fine" she stopped and stepped in front of him. "Talk" Sam sighed. He could hear Dean now, if he said anything to upset her, but Adam was right, they needed answers and right now she was the one who had them. "Sam-"

"Who is it?" Sam blurted out and Katie looked to him. "Who erased you?" she looked at him for a moment just searching his eyes. She could tell he didn't want her to say the name he feared she'd say.

"I think you already know the answer to that question" Katie replied. She looked around when she felt someone watching her. Sam followed her eyes.

"What's up?" Sam asked and Katie just turned to him and smiled.

"Nothing" she replied shaking his head. She grabbed his hand. "There's this baby store I want to check out, c'mon"

Sam watches Katie as she looks through the store. It was weird, how the subject changed quickly. She acted as if someone was watching them. His phone rang and he quickly reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah" Sam answered.

"It's me" Dean replied. "Bobby's got a lead on Crowley, get back here"

Sam looked over to Katie who was picking up little outfits.

"What do I tell Katie?" Sam asked and he heard Dean sigh.

"Tell her- Tell her that I found her phone" Dean said. "Look I don't want to worry her with Crowley until it's absolutely necessary"

"Unless she already knows" Sam replied. "I mean c'mon Dean, this is big, you think she doesn't know something"

"If she does I don't care" Dean said. "She's staying out of this, now bring her home"

And with that he hung up the phone. Sam shook his head before putting the phone in his pocket. He looked over to Katie who held up an outfit.

"Sam, tell me this isn't the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" She said her smile wide. And that's when he understood why Dean wanted her out of this. She seemed a little more relaxed since she'd taken a break from hunting.

"Yeah" Sam replied. "Look that was Dean, he said he has your phone so maybe we should be getting back" Katie looked at him for a moment before smiling and giving him a nod. She placed the outfit back on the rack and walked over to him. "Aren't you going to buy that?"

"No" She said shaking her head. "I don't want to buy too much, I mean there's not enough room for us in Bobby's place, much less a bunch of baby stuff" they walked outside and headed toward the car.

"We could make room" Sam said. "I'm sure Bobby wouldn't mind"

"I know he wouldn't " Katie said. "But I would, we've intruded on Bobby enough, it's his home, not ours" and with that the continued their journey back to the house in silence.

Katie and Sam pulled up in front of Bobby's and spotted the old hunter packing up his truck. That's when Katie got the suspicions that there was more to why Sam had to rush back. She got out of the car and waved to Bobby, before walking into the house where she found Dean on his phone.

"Yeah" he turned to her. "She's here now, I'll tell her" he hung up his phone.

"Tell me what?" Katie asked tossing her bag on the couch.

"To bring Adam back" Dean replied. "Me, Sam and Bobby have to take care of something and I want somebody here with you"

"Dean I don't need a baby sitter" Katie said. "I can stay here by myself" she walked past him up the stairs. Dean just sighed before turning and following after her.

"I know you can, but I would feel much better knowing that someone was here with you" Dean said as they walked into their room.

"Where are you guys going anyway?" she asked turning to him.

"We're just going to check something out"

"Could you be anymore vague?" She scoffed. "Dean I'm not going to have a nervous breakdown if you tell me you're going on a hunt"

"I know but-"

"Dean just tell me where you're going" she interrupted.

"Fine, before we killed Eve she said that Crowley was still alive" Dean said and Katie nodded. She already knew the demon was still alive, he was the one who aided in making her disappear. "You don't look too surprised?"

"That's because I'm not" she replied turning and walking over to the window. "The guy's slick, there's no telling what he did to make us believe he was really dead" It wasn't a complete lie.

"Yeah" Dean said. "Well don't worry about it, we're going to find him and make sure he's dead for real this time" Katie nodded as he brought his hands around her waist. "I promise I'll be back soon"

"Long as you're here before the baby, we should be good" she smiled as he brought his lips to hers.

"Deal" he replied. "Adam is waiting on your call" she nodded. He placed one more kiss on her lips before turning and walking out the room. Katie watched from the window as they packed up and drove off, leaving her a few minutes of solidarity before she had to call Adam. She walked down the stairs and stood in the living room. She knew he was there, she felt him all day watching her.

"I know you're there" she said turning around. "Just show yourself" soon appeared Castiel standing a few inches in front of her. He stared at her in silence and she just looked back over to him. "C'mon, you erase someone from existence, you have to say something "

"I did what was necessary" Castiel replied and Katie shook her head. He was actually standing behind his actions. "I'm sorry you were affected in the process" he looked at her for a moment, wanting to ask the question that had been on his mind for a while. "I don't understand, why haven't you told them"

"Why do you think?" Katie asked taking a step toward him. "You have my friend, again" he looked at her confused. "Yeah, I know freaky how I just know the things you're trying to hide"

"You don't understand-"

"The truest thing you've said for a while Castiel" Katie snapped. "I don't understand!" he turned from her gaze. "No you look at me when you're stabbing me in the back" he turned back to her. "Do not do this, do not do this to all of us. I'm about to have a baby and do not have time to try and stop you from ruining everyone's lives" they stood there in silence for a moment.

"I am doing what I have to in order to protect my home, my family or all people I would hope you would understand that" Castiel spoke. "I guess I was wrong"

"You are, because I'm all for trying to protect your family but I'm not down for murder, and kidnapping plotting, working with demons, in order to do it" she poked the angel in the chest. "Because once you start letting the evil in, getting it out is next to impossible" Katie places her hand on the side of her head and closes her eyes as the sight of Dean, Sam and Bobby being at attacked by demons flashes. She opens her eyes to see Castiel eyes glazed over to the side. "Go" he turned back to her and before she knew it he was gone. It gave her a bit of hope that the Castiel she knew, he friend was still in there.

She remembered Adam and with a wave of her hand appeared the young man, but he wasn't alone.

"Jet?" Katie said looking over to the agent before moving the woman beside him. "Isabel?" she brought her eyes to Adam. "What's going on?"

"It's Ryan" Isabel spoke up walking over to Katie. "He's missing again, and I can't find him"

"I know" Katie replied and they all looked over to her surprised. "I'm still working over finding him" she turned to Gibbs. "What are you doing here?" The man just walked over and brought his arms around her in a big hug. Katie just smiled bringing her hands to her back.

"I haven't seen you in a month" Gibbs said still holding his daughter. "I got an opportunity, so I just took it" she pulled away. "How are you feeling?"

"Depends" Katie replied looking over to Adam. "You have something you would like to ask me?" he nodded a yes. "Ok, then ask"

"But Dean-"

"Adam ask me" Katie ordered and he sighed.

"I wasn't going to DC to check out McGee's book, I was going to get a location on Ryan, I wanted to talk to him about what he found out" Adam asked. "Who was behind his disappearance, and who was behind yours"

"Now you want me to tell you who it is?" Katie asked walking over to him. Adam silently nodded. She looked at him for a moment. She smiled. He already knew the answer to the question. She looked over her shoulder to Gibbs. "Do you see it?" he looked between her and Adam. "It's uncanny how alike you two are" she turned back to Adam. "You know the answer already Adam, because your gut doesn't lie, like someone else I know"

"Castiel" Adam stated and Katie nodded.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you say anything to Dean, or Sam, to anyone?" Adam asked.

"It's not that easy" she replied and he looked at her confused. "Castiel is a powerful angel who is now like a ticking time bomb, I make a move he doesn't like and I can say goodbye to all my friends he has hidden"

"But Sam and Dean-"

"Sam and Dean are not stupid, they're not blind and like all bad guys Castiel will slip up and they will see it" Katie replied. "Now if they have Ryan again, then they're trying again"

"Trying what?" Gibbs asked and Katie turned to him.

"They're trying to open purgatory" Katie replied. "He wants souls, no" she shook her head. "He needs souls. The more souls he has, the more powerful he is"

"He's doing this to take down Raphael" Adam stated and Katie nodded. "And Crowley?"

"Crowley is the idea man, undoubtedly using Cas for his own purposes, but I have no doubt Crowley came to Castiel and talked him into this who thing" she sighed. "And Castiel was just desperate enough to believe it"

"What now?" Adam asked and Katie turned to Isabel.

"Do you have your necklace?" Katie asked and the woman shook her head.

"No, it's buried behind Gibbs house, underneath the big rock" Isabel replied. Katie turned to Gibbs.

"Get someone there, if my suspicions are right, then it's probably gone, but I want to be sure" Katie said. Gibbs nodded taking out his cell phone. She turned back to Isabel. "Apparently they can watch us without being seen" the woman nodded. "Right now we need to make sure they don't get all the pieces of the puzzle, get down stairs, and lock the door behind you, that room is protected and is the safest place for you" Isabel nodded before turning and walking toward the basement doors. Katie turned to Adam. "Call Jason, I need him and Derrick to get Aiden here and in that room as soon as possible"

"What are you going to do?" Adam asked and Katie looked at him.

"You're right, I should've told you all the truth" Katie replied. "I'm tired of all of this and I want it over now, I just-" she shook her head. "I don't have time for another big bad fight, I mean I'm not in the best shape as you can see, I have to try and stop this before its too late" he nodded. "As soon as Aiden gets, here, get him down to the panic room" Adam nodded before turning to Gibbs.

"Ziva and Tony are on their way to check out the house" Gibbs said walking over to her. "What else do you need me to do?"

"Go home" Katie replied looking up to him. "I'm sure you've gotten into enough trouble because of me, I don't want to add any more" Gibbs' mind drifted to his talk with the director and shook his head.

"If you need me here I will stay" he said and she smiled at him before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I know" Katie replied before stepping back. He gave her a nod, and with a wave of her hand he was gone. She turned back to Adam. "There's something else I need you to do" she walked over to Bobby's desk and spotted a book. She picked it up and flipped through the pages before handing it to Adam. "I need you to draw these over the entire house" Adam looked down to the page before back to her. "They're to keep the angels out" he nodded.

"Be careful" Adam said and Katie nodded.

"I sort of have to be" she replied placing a hand on her belly. He nodded and before he knew she was gone.

Katie appeared in a very clean office, that very much reminded her of Bobby's. And that when she she's figures out where she is.

"Ellsworth" she thought. The demon who from what she heard was the evil counter part of one Bobby singer. She shook her head. "Of course he would know where Bobby is" she looked around the room, when suddenly the door swung open.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked walking over to her, bringing his hands to her waist. "Is something wrong?"

"A lot of things are wrong" Katie said looking between their faces. "But I'm guess you've already figured that out by now" she turned back to Dean. "You find Crowley?"

"No" he said shaking his. "We were attacked, but then Cas showed up and save us" she watched his eyes for a moment, knowing the look in his eyes at the mention of the angel's name.

"You know the truth don't you?" she asked and he brought his eyes to hers. She turned to Sam who was watching them. "I should've told you sooner, but I thought-, I thought I could-" she shook her head. "It doesn't matter" she turned back to Dean. "We need to find Crowley now, him dead will make this a whole lot easier"

"Any idea how we go about doing that?" Bobby asked and Katie looked over to her.

"One" she replied.

After they poured the ring of holy oil, they all stood there thinking of their situation. That their friend wasn't who they thought he was, who they needed him to be. Katie stood off in the corner keeping a close eye on Dean, who seemed a bit too quiet, but she could tell from the look in his eyes that there was something on his mind.

"This is really bad for him" Sam whispered walking over to her. "I mean Cas- Cas is like family"

"I know " Katie replied still keeping an eye on Dean. "He's angry"

"I can tell" Sam replied looking over to his brother. "He took you away from him, that's been eating away at him this whole time" Sam turned back to Katie. "Not sure what he's going to do when he sees him"

"Nothing" Katie said and Sam looked at her confused. "Because you will not let him do anything. Right now Castiel is the strongest player in this game, and I-" she placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't fight him, not this time"

"We should be calling him" Bobby said interrupting the silence. They all turned to him and then over to Dean who just nodded.

"Ok" Dean replied before looking over to Katie. "You're leaving"

"Dean-"

"No" Dean said walking over to her. "You're not going anywhere near him again, not until I finally hear the truth out of his mouth" Katie nodded before turning to Sam who only gave her a nod. She turned back to Dean.

"Ok, I'll go" Katie replied bringing her hands to Dean's chest so he could look into her eyes, hoping to alleviate some of the anger. She needed him to know that this was bigger than them, that they needed answers, and that he couldn't let his anger get in the way of that. He leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead. She step back and with a final wave she was gone.

Katie appeared back in Bobby's to find Adam pacing. This was not good.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked and he turned to her.

"Aiden is gone" Jason replied walking over to her. "And Gibbs just called Isabel's necklace is gone too, and how much you want to bet they have Ryan's and Aiden too" Katie brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose. "They just need one more key and they can unlock that gate to monsterland"

"No" Katie said dropping her hand bringing her eyes to his. "There's two more keys remember?" he looked at her confused for a moment. "I'm the last key and I doubt they know where I fit?"

"Unless they do" Adam replied. "In which case we should probably have you locked up downstairs too" Katie shook her head.

"Neither one of them is stupid enough to take me" Katie replied. "I maybe out of commission right now, but I still have enough powers to hold them back"

"Doesn't mean it won't stop them from trying" Adam replied. "If you and Isabel are the ones standing between them and opening those doors, we have to assume they're going to give all they've got" Katie looked over to him. She knew he was right. She wanted to have more faith in Castiel that he would just see the light, but she knew the chances of that happening were slim to none.

"I guess we'll get to that bridge when it comes" Katie replied. "You draw the symbols" he nodded . "Ok go get Isabel, she must be going crazy down there" he nodded before turning and going to get the girl.

The night seemed to move slower than usual. Katie, the only one of the three awake, sat between Adam and Isabel who each slept on her shoulder, their hands resting on Katie's stomach. She couldn't sleep, not when there was just so much on her mind. She remembered to stay calm and not get too worked up. She heard the sound of the familiar engine and sighed in relief. She gently slid from under Isabel and Adam grasp, able to move them aside without waking them. Standing to her feet, she walked over as the door opened revealing Dean. It was dark in the room, so she couldn't get a good look in his eyes. He walked right over to her bringing his arms around her in a hug letting out a breath she figured even he didn't know he was holding. She brought her hand behind him, looking over his should over to Sam, who only nodded.

As the night loom Katie lay in bed her eyes wide open. She should be sleeping. As a seven month pregnant woman, she needed her rest. Turning over to the empty side of the bed she sighed before sitting up from the bed. Putting on her robe she tied it around herself before walking out the door. She walked downstairs to find Isabel, fast asleep on the couch, Sam in the recliners across from her, and Adam on the floor. She smiled down at them before hearing a sound from the kitchen. She walked in just as Castiel disappeared. She froze in place and Dean looked over to her.

"The sigils were drawn wrong" Dean said his hand wrapped around a glass of brown liquid, the half-filled bottle sitting next to him. Katie closed her eyes and sighs and after a moment opens them again.

"Better, no more unexpected visits" she walks over and takes the seat from him. She looks over finally able to see the look in his eyes. Its betrayal. They sit there for a moment in silence. "What did he want?"

"To explain himself?" Dean snorted before bringing the glass to his lips. "He wanted me to understand" she kept her eyes on him as he took a long gulp emptying his glass. He went to grab the bottle.

"No" Katie said and he looked over to her. "Come to bed" he glanced over to the bottle before turning back to her and standing to his feet. He walked over helping her up from her seat and heading upstairs to bed.

_"Oh you're back darling" Crowley said standing under his 'Three Ring Circus' sign. "I can't say I'm surprised, this place has a way of drawing you in" he turned and began walking. "We even have a few more attractions" he walked in to tent where two huge cages stood both covered with bright red tarps. "They're more to draw our girl out" bringing his hands to both tarps, in one swift move he pulled the tarps from the cages. "What do think?" he turned around. "Will it work?"_

"No!" Katie said shooting up from the bed her breaths fast and uneven.

* * *

**A/N: Interesting. What did she see?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: We do desperate things to get what we want. Too bad our angel-demon duo knows where to aim their punches.**


	23. Too much Talking

**A/N: Hello...Enjoy!**

* * *

"_You can't do this" Lacey said leaning against Katie's door, tears streaming down her face. Katie continued piling clothes in a bag. "You can't just leave, we need you here" Katie stopped and turned to her little sister. "I need you here" Katie walked over trying not to cry, trying to stay strong. _

"_Lace, I have to go" Katie said her voice cracking. "Pop is dead because of me, because of who I am" the young girl dropped her head as she continued sobbing. Katie brought a thumb to the girl's cheek to wipe away the tears. "Lacey, I cannot let this happen again" Lacey lifted her eyes to her sisters. "I will not be the reason this happens to mom, or dad, Bridget, or you" Lacey brought her arms around her sister in a hug. "I love you, and I will not let this happen to you, I just can't" Katie pulled from the hug. "I have to go" _

Katie paced Bobby's living room as all three men eyes were on her. Her dream was so vivid and so real. But it couldn't be.

"Princess, you need to sit down" Dean said standing to his feet and walking over to her. "We don't even know that your dream was nothing more than a dream" she brought her eyes to his.

"Give me my phone" she said her eyes trained on his. He turned away. "Dean-"

"Princess, I know you're worried, but I need you to stay calm" Dean said. "We've called Jason and he will let us know if there is anything to be worried about" Katie just shook her head. There was a lot to be worried about.

"Did you talk to Ben?" she asked and he nodded. She remembered Ben and Lisa's scared faces in his dream. They were in the cage alongside Lacey.

"Yeah, they're fine" Dean replied bringing his hands to her waist. "Look, with all this stuff with Cas and Crowley, you're just exhausted" he shook his head. "This is why I like it better when you're trapped in your room" she smirked at him. "Now will you please sit down, pacing pregnant ladies make us nervous" Katie shook her head and let him lead her over to the couch where they took a seat. She looked up when she heard footsteps, and in came Isabel.

"Good morning people" Isabel said freshly showered. "Any news?"

"Nothing yet" Sam replied sitting on the other side of Bobby's desk.

"So why did he show up last night?" Isabel asked taking a seat on the edge of the couch next to Katie. "Just to talk?"

"No" Katie replied and they turned to her. She looked over to them. "Is something missing?"

"All of Samuel's journals are here" Sam said looking at the pile on Bobby's desk.

"All but one" Bobby said and they all looked over to him. "The journal of one Moishe Campbell."

"Moishe?" Sam asked looking over to the seasoned hunter. None of them ever heard of the name. Well maybe one.

"One of the New York Campbell's" Katie replied and they turned to her. "What, you think you can lock someone in a room and expect them to only read In-Touch Magazine?" she continued. "You have a copy?" they all turned to Bobby who reached into his drawer and pulled out an envelope.

"Hi, glad to meet you. Bobby Singer." The hunter said opening the envelope "Paranoid bastard." He took out the pages. "Let's see why our friend Cas took this journal" Katie looked at the man for a moment, when she realized that all the waiting, and these four walls were only making her more nervous.

"Well" Katie said standing to her feet. "Give me a call when you find something"

"Where are you going?" Dean asked standing as well.

"Outside, I need air" she replied walking toward the door. She stopped in front of the door and turned to see Dean right behind her. "I don't even have the energy to fight you"

"Good" Dean replied opening the door for her. She just shook her head and walked onto the porch and taking a seat on the old porch swing. Dean walked over and took a seat next to her. "You know she's going to be alright, don't you?" he brought his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"After Pop died, I just knew that I had to leave" Katie said. Dean glanced down to her. She rarely spoke of her grandfather. "I knew that more would come, and that my family would be put in danger because of me. So I left" she sighed. "Lacey pleaded with me not to leave, and it was hard to walk away, but I was thinking about her" Dean placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Lacey and I grew up together, I mean adopted or not we are sisters, and we always have been. She's never treated me as anything different, even after she found out the truth" Katie lifted herself and turned to him. "Dean she is my baby sister, and nothing can happen to her"

"And nothing will, trust me" Dean said pushing the hair behind her ear. He looked into tired eyes. "You should get some rest"

"I'm not tired" Katie replied turning away from him.

"No, you're exhausted and you need sleep" Dean said and she turned to him as he brought his hand to rest on her stomach. He smiled down to her belly when he felt the baby kick. She placed her hand on his, as they just sat there. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you" Katie looked over to him. "Something Sam told me"

"About me?" Katie asked and he nodded.

"About something you said" Dean added. "When you two went to that baby store, he said you didn't buy anything because there wasn't enough room"

"Dean it's no big deal" Katie replied turning away from Dean. "I just don't want to-" she shook her head stand to her feet. "You know what, we should not be talking about this, because this isn't important"

"What if I think it's important" Dean said and Katie looked over to him. "Will you talk to me, tell me what's really going on" she looked at him for a moment when the door swung open.

"Bobby's found something" Adam said looking between the two. "Everything alright?" Katie nodded.

"Yeah, everything's good" Katie replied with a small smile. Dean stood to his feet taking Katie's hand and leading her into the house.

"What did you find out?" Dean asked helping Katie to sit down. They all turned to Bobby.

"H.P Lovecraft" Bobby said.

"The horror writer?" Katie asked and Bobby nodded. "He knew something about Purgatory?"

"All I know is Moishe paid him a visit." Bobby replied.

"I don't get it" Isabel said. "Why steal the journal, they know how to opened the doors, I mean they have Ryan and Aiden"

"Well maybe they know what the keys look like, but have no idea how to use it" Sam said.

"Hey" Katie said looking over to Dean. "Your pocket's vibrating" Dean reached into his pocket pulling out his phone, instantly recognizing the number.

"Ben?" Dean answered standing to his feet. Katie watched him; she could tell that something was happening. "What?" She knew they were very important to him. Lisa and Ben were a part of his life for an entire year. "I'm coming right now" Katie stood to her feet quickly, which proved to be a bad idea, a dizzy spell hitting her quick. Adam stood behind her quickly helping her back to her seat.

"Hey, you have to calm down" Adam said but Katie kept her eyes on Dean.

"Crowley" Dean growled and they all turned to him. "Let em go or I swear..." whatever the demon was saying was not making Dean happy. "...I will kill you"

"This can't be happening" Katie said. Her dream was coming true, and if he had Lisa and Ben, that mean's he probably had Lacey as well.

"Last chance to let em go easy" Dean said into the phone. But the answer must've not been what he wanted to hear because he snatches the phone away from his ear.

"What's the story?" Bobby asks and Dean look over to him.

"He has Lisa and Ben" Dean turned to Katie who doesn't look too hot. "And Lacey" Katie closes her eyes running her palm across her forehead.

"What does he want?" Katie asks but gets silence in response. She drops her hand and opens her eyes. "Dean, what does he want?" he still doesn't say. "Me" she turns to Isabel. "And Is"

"Doesn't matter" Dean said. "Because I'm not handing either one of you over to him"

"You think Cas knows?" Sam asked and Adam scoffs.

"Well they're like BFF's now so we should probably assume yes" Adam snaps.

"He's right" Dean says.

"So what are we going to do?" Isabel asks.

"Well I tell you what we're not going to do" Dean said. "Sit here, I'm going after him"

"Dean, no" Katie says and he turns to her. "It's what he wants, he's baiting you and he's trying to bait me" Katie stands to her feet and walks over to him. "This has trap written all over it"

"This is Lisa and Ben" Dean says as if that explanation alone should be good enough. "I have to save them"

"I'm coming with you" Sam said standing to his feet.

"No, Sam. You and Bobby stay on the Lovecraft thing, okay?" Dean says shaking his head. "Cas is already way ahead of us."

"You gotta be nuts if you think I'm gonna let you do this alone." Sam snaps. "Bobby can take care of the case."

"No guys" Bobby says standing to his feet and all eyes go to him.

"Bobby, this is a big ball, okay?" Dean says. " We can't drop it now."

"Fine. But how are you two gonna find Lisa and Ben?" Bobby asks and the room falls silent.

"I will find them" Katie says breaking the silence. They all turn to her, uncertainty written over their face. If there was something they all learned from Katie, it was magic was not easy. It take mental strength, discipline, practice, a lot of areas Katie has been lacking these last couple of months. She really hadn't been using much magic, there was no reason to. But right now she was their only hope. She turns to Bobby. "You need to stick to this Lovescraft thing, if he knew something we don't and Cas finds out before we do, then we're screwed" Bobby only nods before grabbing some of his things. Katie turns back to Dean. "I need a book"

Bobby was long gone in search of the secrets of Lovecraft while the others watched on as Katie prepared for the spell.

"You sure she should be doing this?" Adam whispered over to Dean as they watched Katie lighting some candles. "This doesn't seem too kosher for her and the baby?"

"She'll be fine, if anyone can do this it's her" Dean said keeping his eyes on his wife. Adam looked over to Sam who shrugged.

"Look Dean, I know you and Lisa go way back and all and I want to save them too" Adam said. Dean turned to his youngest brother. "I'm just starting to feel like that you're letting your guilt for leaving them cloud your judgment"

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Dean asked his patience running low with the young man. Sam quickly moves to stand between them.

"I'm saying this could be dangerous, for her and the baby" Adam snapped looking over to Katie. "And if this was anyone other than Lisa and Ben, then you'd be hell bent against this, tell me I'm wrong" Dean glared at his brother before turning to Katie who's eyes were on him.

"He's wrong" Katie only nodded before turning back to her book. Dean turned to Adam. "You're wrong, her and that baby are my family-"

"So are Lisa and Ben right, they're your family too" Adam said. "Right Dean?" the young man shook his head. "I guess now this is game of which family means more" Dean growled before turning and walking over to Katie.

"You're not doing this" Dean said and turned around to look into his eyes. "It's too dangerous, we'll just find another way" and with that Dean turned and walked out the door. Katie shook her head before looking to Adam.

"What?" Adam asked looking over to her. "Someone had to say it" Katie just shook her head before turning around and blowing out the candles.

Katie is pacing upstairs in her room as another scream echo's through the house. Dean's plan, is to torture a demon until he gives up Crowley's location. She doesn't like it. She knows what the torture will do to him, how it make him feel. But he's determined to get them back. That's something else she doesn't want to dwell too much on, because it's nothing she should worry about. At least that's what she keeps telling herself. He cares about them, probably always will and right now he has to save them, because he brought them into this, they all did. And that she can understand, because she is the reason her sister was trapped as well. There was another scream and she sighed. He was getting nowhere with the demon. She had to do something.

"Whatever you're thinking" Katie turned toward the door. The standing leaning against the door frame was Sam. "Don't"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Katie replied and she began pacing again.

"You know he was right before" Sam said. "The pacing pregnant lady makes us nervous" she sighed and turned to him. "I know you, you want to make this your fault so you can justify trying to fix this on your own"

"Sam, my baby sister is being held hostage by some crazed demon" Katie snapped. "Along with two people who mean a lot to your brother" she walked over to him. "And the reason is because they mean something to us"

"It's not your fault" Sam repeated and Katie just rolled her eyes. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid"

"Fine" Katie replied walking past her brother in law. "I won't do anything stupid" he turned and followed her.

"Why doesn't that put me at ease?" Sam asked as the came down the stairs. "Don't do anything stupid, we will find a way to get them back" Katie turned to him.

"I know" Katie replied and Sam could see the seriousness in her eyes. "Anything else is just not an option, my sister, Lisa and Ben will be saved" she turned and went out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked walking after her. He turned to see Adam and Isabel watching. He held up a hand to let them know he was handling it. "He doesn't want you out there"

"That's a coincidence, because I don't want him out there either" Katie replied as she continued her voyage to the garage. Sam caught up to her grabbing her arm before she could reach for the door. "Sam let me go"

"Look, you're upset I get it" Sam said releasing her. "But we need to keep our heads here, you going in there will not help anything and you know it" she looked at him for a moment before turned and walking into the garage. The moment she walked in she saw the battered demon tied to a chair in the center of a devil's trap. She looked over to Dean, who held a bloodied knife. He looked over to her dropping the knife down to his side.

"What are you doing out here!" Dean snapped stalking over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out the garage. He looked over to Sam. "Take her back into the house" Katie snatched away out of Dean's grasp as she looked into his eyes. There was a darkness there, something she'd never seem before and knew that was a part of him that came back with him from his stint in hell. She knew he didn't want her to see him like this.

"No" Katie snapped. "You're worried, so am I, but this, what you're doing takes you to a dark place" she brought her hand to his hand that was gripping the knife. "I will fix this"

"Lisa and Ben, wherever they are, that is a hundred percent on me. And if they are hurt..." he shook his head turning away from her. That's the moment she saw the amount of love he had in his heart for them. She let go of his hand. "If I need your help I'll ask" she looked at him for a moment before giving him a nod and turning around and walking back to the house.

"Dean-"

"Sam" Dean warned. "Watch her, she doesn't come back out here, got it?" Sam just nodded before turning and walking back into the house. He walked in to see Isabel, but no Adam.

"She looked upset, so he went to talk to her" Isabel said. Sam just nodded before going up the stairs to find Adam standing outside Katie's door. He turned when Sam walked up.

"What the hell happen?" Adam asked turning to his brother. "She walked in, didn't say a word, what did he say to her?" Sam just shook his head before walking over to the door and knocking.

"Hey, Katie open up" Sam called knocking on the door. He pressed his ear to the door. He didn't like this one bit. This is usually when she disappears to go fight the good fight by herself. "Back up" Sam moves Adam back with a hand before slamming into the door with his shoulder, popping it open. Sam walked in to find Katie sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"You broke my door" she said not looking up to them. "I'm not going anywhere, so you can go" they stood there for a moment.

"Katie-"

"No, stop talking, I'm just so tired of all the talking" she snapped. She turned and looked at them, with eyes that broke both of their hearts. "Leave. Me. Alone." They both got the hint and turned, Sam bringing the broken door closed as well as he could.

_Katie threw the bag over her shoulder and ran down the stairs. She knew her sister was right behind her. _

"_Kat, please don't do this" Lacey called following after her sister. "Don't leave me" those words were like a knife in Katie's heart. _

"_Lacey, this is the only way I know you're safe" Katie said as she opened the door. As expected their block was lit up with red and blue lights as police and paramedics swarm around their house. "You see this craziness, I did this" she turned to Lacey. "This absolutely cannot happen again" Katie brought her arms around Lacey in a tight hug. "I love you little sister, never ever forget that" she pulled from the hug. "I'm doing this for you" and with that she turned and ran to her bike._

Katie wiped her eyes and stood to her feet. With a deep breath she was gone. She lied, but she always knew she would. It was in her nature to fix what was broken, to fix what was broken because of her.

She stood in the middle of an empty park. It was a cool autumn day so it wasn't too surprising that the place was packed with children.

"You should not be here" a voice said from behind Katie. She turned to face him.

"Why, because of the crazy demon who out to get me?" Katie asked saracastically. "Well when he wants to come, I'm here"

"It's not just him" Castiel replied and she smirked.

"Right, you're also after me, you need me to help you open purgatory right?" Katie asked and the angel remained silent. "So you can win your war?"

"Yes" Castiel replied simply.

"I would assume you would be the vessel?" Katie asks and he nods. "So what happens to all that power?"

"It's the only way?" he said and Katie shook her head.

"I hate that justification, hell even I've use it before but the truth is there is always more than one way, there is always a choice" Katie said keeping her eyes on the angel. "Something your father made sure of" the angel is silent. "Where is my sister?"

"You have to know that I had nothing to do with that" Castiel states, but Katie's not interested in soothing his conscious.

"I don't care if you did or if you didn't, that's not the question I asked you" she took a step toward him and stood directly in front of him. She knew it was stupid, that her seven month pregnant self was no match for the angel standing in front of her, but there was something inside of her telling her that she could do this. "Castiel, I ask you again, where is my sister?"

"I can't tell you that" Castiel replied. "Not unless you're prepared to trade Isabel and yourself in exchange for them" Katie looked at him for a moment, shocked those words found their way to pass his lips.

"I'm disappointed in you" she said and the words seem to hit the angel in a way he didn't expect. "You were special, different, you saw what they couldn't, that the world wasn't so black and white" she shook her head. "I think I'm seeing why your father doesn't want you guys down here so much, because you can so easily pick up some of our unattractive habits"

"This will not end well for you" Castiel said and she just looked up to him and shrugged.

"That may be true" Katie replied. "But if I'm going down, you and that demon husband of yours is going down with me" she turned and walked away. When she was good distance from the angel she turned back to face. "You can believe that one" and with that she was gone. She appeared back in her room to find Isabel. And the woman looked worried.

"Where were you?" Isabel asked walking over to her. "I thought-I thought they took you"

"I'm fine" Katie replied. "I just needed to do something?"

"What?" Isabel asked.

"It's nothing" Katie said. "Look we're not getting anywhere with the demon torture"

"I know the damn thing tried to escape, but Cas showed up and killed it" Isabel said and Katie didn't say anything. She was starting to think that Castiel was totally bipolar. "Then he just left" she wondered if she should tell her of her meeting with the angel, but she decides not to. "Now we're back at square one"

"Well if you remember square one is where I was going to do that spell" Katie said and Isabel shook her head.

"No, it's too dangerous, and too risky in your state" Isabel replied. "There has to be another way"

"There was and it didn't work" Katie said. "And now we will try this" Katie turned and walked out the door and continued downstairs, Isabel behind her. She walked into the kitchen where her boys sat, a bottle of alcohol in the center of the table. "This is a pathetic, this doesn't help anything, this doesn't help Lacey, or Lisa, or Ben"

"We're all out of ideas" Sam said and Katie looked over to him. "There's nothing for us do"

"You're right, there's nothing you can do" Katie said and Dean's eyes shot straight to her.

"No" it was an order before the words even came out of her mouth. "You're not doing the spell, it's too dangerous"

"I've done spells millions of times, what so different about this one?" Katie asked.

"Well there's a kid in you, that's different!" Dean snapped standing to his feet. "You're not doing this and that's final"

"Dean, you want them back right?" she asked and the question seemed to through him off track.

"What?"

"Lisa and Ben, you want them back, you want them safe , right?" she asked again and she could tell from his eyes that he was trying to find the right words to answer her, to spare her feelings. "Dean I get it, I completely understand, and I'm not upset, I'm not angry" she wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "This bastard took my baby sister and he took two innocent people you care about, I can get them all back to us if you just let me" Dean looked at her for a moment.

"Is there risk?" Dean asked.

"No more than usual" Katie replied and he didn't look amused. "I start to feel anything that isn't normal, I stop and we find another way, I promise" he didn't want to, but right now she was their only chance.

"Alright" Dean said.

"What!" Adam snapped standing to his feet. "You have got to be kidding me, wasn't it just yesterday that you were demanding that we keep her away from this, away from hunting and all the stress, and now what because your ex is missing, Katie has to risk her life" Dean opened his mouth to speak, but it was Katie who beat him to the punch.

"Adam, we need to have a little talk, outside" Katie said. He just looked at her before storming out of the door. Katie just turned to Isabel. "Get everything ready, I'll be back in a sec" the woman nodded before going to set everything up for the spell.

Katie walked outside to find Adam kicking at the dirt angrily.

"Didn't I tell you this would happen?" Katie asked and he looked over to her as she walked down the stairs. "That I was going to grow on you, and now you've become my own personal watchdog"

"He's not thinking clearly" Adam said. "All he cares about is getting them back no matter how that hurts you"

"It's a spell Adam" Katie said. "I'm a witch, it's what I do" he just shook his head as he turned his back to her. "I'm not-I'm not going anywhere"

"How do you know that?" he asked turned back to her. "They already made you disappear once, what makes you think they won't do it again" she looked back to him. "Everybody leaves sooner or later right, my mom, my dad" he shook his head again. "I don't want to lose any more family"

"You won't" Katie replied and he didn't say anything. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Adam you're my brother, I'm your sister, we are family and as long as there is a breath in my body no one will tear our family apart, ok?" he looked to her for a moment before nodding. "Ok, now let's do this"

Katie stood in the circle of candles as three pair of eyes watched her closely. The problem was no one in the room was completely sure about this idea, but no one had any others.

"You sure this is safe, princess?" Dean asked and Katie turned to him.

"Dean, don't worry" she replied avoiding an answer to the question, because the truth was she didn't know, which was stupid. She was carrying their baby inside of her, everything she did should be verified as one hundred percent safe. "Ok everyone, you ready" they nodded. "So this spell will transport all of you, minus me and Is just outside of Crowley's location, you get in find them and get out, nothing else, this is a rescue mission nothing else got it" they nodded again. "Be safe, and try to come back in one piece" She looked at Dean who's eyes were filled with a determination. "Ok" closing her eyes Katie brought her hands in there air.

"_**Show me the path**_" there was a fierce gust of wind. Everyone looked around for the source but they couldn't find one. "_**To the ones I cannot find" **_They all watched as Katie's eyes began glowing a bright white, something none of them have seen in a while. "_**To save our family**_" a light began illuminating from her hands as everything seemed to blow around them in the mysterious wind. "_**And Restore our peace of mind**_" Then there is a flash and the three brothers are gone. Isabel stands there watching in both shock and amazement at the woman standing in front of her. Of course she's heard stories, everyone has their own tale of the witch, but nothing she has ever heard can compare to what she just saw.

Katie lowers her hands and closes her eyes. Isabel watches her closely as she takes a step toward her.

"Katie, are you alright?" the woman asks as Katie doesn't move. Isabel walks over to Katie and stands in front of her. "Katie, what's wrong, talk to me" Isabel grabs Katie's hand. "You're burning up, come, sit down" Isabel gets Katie to the couch and helps her to sit. "I'll get you some water" Isabel quickly runs into the kitchen to grab the water, but when she returns the room is empty.

Her feet pushed into cold dirt of the cemetery. The once cool autumn breeze was now teeth chattering cold, as she walked in the darkness.

"I assume you were looking for me" a voice said from beside her. She didn't even look over.

"Well if you want to look for death, I figured this was the place to start" Katie replied.

"You've found me, what is that I can do for you?" Death asked and Katie stopped turning to stand directly in front of him.

"They're not going to give up"

"No, they're not" he replied. "But have you?" she looked at him for a moment before bringing her hands to her pregnant belly.

"I want to" she said looking back to him. "I want to give up, to not care what happens to any of them, but I can't" she ran hands through her hair. "I also want to protect my child, which is hard when the new angel- demon act in town is causing a commotion"

"Except protecting the child, will protect the world" Death said and Katie shook her head.

"Why did He leave?" Katie asked. "It was only a couple of months, why did He leave if He knew this was coming, that his little big daddy lecture was not enough to get them in line"

"You're asking me the why's of his decisions?" Death asks. "Even I don't know that, in my opinion he's an idiot, but He always has his reasons, the only problem is, he's the only one who knows them"

"Well that just sucks" Katie replied before continuing the walk. "So it's safe to say that you don't know how this ends"

"It ends how it will end" Death replied and Katie just rolled her eyes.

"Well good talk" Katie sighed before disappearing.

Katie appeared back at Bobby's to find Isabel pacing, the phone tightly in her had. The woman stopped when she saw Katie.

"Oh, thank God" she sighed walking over to Katie. "Where the hell did you go, you were acting weird and then you just disappeared, I tried calling the guys but they aren't answering, and I'm totally freaking out right now"

"Isabel" Katie said placing her hands on the woman's shoulders. "Calm down, I'm fine, I just needed to see someone" Isabel nodded looking down at her muddy feet. Katie followed her eyes. "Maybe I was in a cemetery" Isabel looked at her confused. "I'm going to get cleaned up, the moment they call, come get me ok?" Isabel nodded as Katie turned and headed for the stairs.

"Hey!" Isabel called after her and Katie turned. "You sure you're alright, no side effects or anything like that?" Katie looked down and then back up.

"I don't think so" Katie replied before turning and heading up the stairs. The answer didn't put Isabel at ease.

Katie sat under the hot water her eyes closed. It felt nice. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Sam just called!" Isabel called from the door. Katie opened her eyes. "They're going to the hospital"

"Are they alright!" Katie called turning off the shower. She quickly grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. The moment her feet touch the floor, that's when everything seemed like it was moving. "Whoa" Katie tried to keep her balance as she made her way to the door for support.

"Hey!" Isabel called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm-" Katie blinked a bit as everything seemed to dim. She turned and opened the door, to see a worried Isabel looking back to her. "No, I don't think so"

Isabel paced in the waiting room of the hospital. The moment Katie got dressed, she teleported them to the same hospital the others were. But as soon as they arrived Katie was taken away while Isabel waited.

"Isabel?" the woman turned to see Adam walking toward her. "What are you doing here, you're supposed to stay at the house" Isabel just gave him a look that he knew meant something was wrong. "Katie, where is she?"

"They took her to get checked out" Isabel replied. "After you guys left she was acting weird, and then she disappear and when she came back she seemed fine, but then-"

"Then what?" Adam asked.

"She started feeling dizzy and she said she felt weird, so we came here" Isabel replied. "Now I don't know what's happening?"

"I knew her doing that spell was a bad idea" Adam snapped. "What if something is really wrong"

"Look we don't know if its side effects from her doing the spell" Isabel said trying to calm the young man down. "She's pregnant and she worried about her family, that's a lot to take for anyone" Adam just shook his head. "So is everyone alright?"

"Yeah" Adam replied. "Lisa was pretty beat up, Crowley had her possessed and Dean had to exorcise her"

"My God" Isabel said bring a hand to her chest. "How's Ben"

"Seems to be in shock, but he's alright" Adam replied.

"Please tell me Lacey's ok?" Isabel said. She knew how much Katie's sister meant to her, and if anything happened to her she doesn't think the witch would be able to take it.

"She's-" Adam ran a hand through his hair. "She seems to have got the worst of it, but she's alive, cuts and bruises, but she's alive, Sam's with her now"

"We should tell Dean about Katie" Isabel said.

"As if he'd care" Adam muttered. "He's with his other family" the young man turned and walked away. It didn't take long for him to end up outside of Lisa room. The door was open, giving him a good look inside.

"Hi." Dean says standing a few feet away from Lisa who was lying in the hospital bed. Ben was right by her side holding her hand.

"Who're you?" Ben asked looking over to Dean and Adam looked on confused.

"I, I'm Dean." The eldest Winchester replied. "Uh, I'm the guy who hit you."

"Oh." Lisa replied looking at Dean as if she didn't know him and that's when Adam realized what was happening.

"I just, uh, I lost control for a minute, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Dean said. "I'm real happy you two are both okay. And uh, I'm just - I'm glad your life can get back to normal now."

"We're okay, so - so that's what's important, right?" Lisa said giving him a smile. Dean nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, uh, I'll leave you two alone." Dean looked over to Ben. "You take care of your mom." And with that Dean turned and spotted Adam looking back at him. He walked out of the door closing the door behind him. Without any words to his brother he continues to walk down the hall.

"What did you do?" Adam asked following behind his brother. "Do you really think taking their memories was smart?" Dean stopped and turned to his brother.

"This is definitely not the time" Dean said his voice low. "So leave me alone, or I'll punch you in the nose" and with that he turned around and continued to walk away.

"I was right!" Adam called from down the hall as Dean continued walking. "She's here, Katie" Dean stopped and turned back to Adam.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked storming back over to Adam. "Where is she?"

"She's here being checked by a doctor" Adam replied. "Isabel said she was feeling dizzy and that she was acting strange"

"Is she alright?" Dean asked and Adam just shrugged.

"I told you-" Before Adam could finish his sentence, Dean grabbed the young man and slammed him against the wall.

"Say I told you so one more time" Dean growled in his brother's face. "I dare you"

"Dean!" Sam said coming up from behind his brother, pulling him off their younger brother. "What are you doing?"

"This is what happens when Dean realizes that he's been dumbass" Adam said as Dean tried to attack him again, but Sam held him back.

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking between his brothers for an answer.

"Katie-"

"Is fine" they turned at the voice and turned to see Katie standing there next to Isabel watching them. "I'm fine, so please just stop fighting ok? " Dean pulled from Sam's grasp and walked over to her. "How are they, Lisa and Ben, are they ok?"

"They're fine" Dean replied bringing his hands to her waist. "Are you alright, what did the doctor say?"

"I'm fine, dizzy spells aren't unheard of with pregnant women" Katie replied. "Where's Lacey?" they all were quiet.

"Princess-" she didn't like his tone. It meant something was wrong, but nothing could be wrong. She sent him to save her sister, everything should be fine.

"Where is she?" Katie asked again her voice shaking.

"I'll show you" Dean wrapped and arm around her and lead her to her sister's room. He could feel her shaking in his arms and debated if taking her in was the right decision. They stopped outside of the closed door and stood there for a moment. "Princess, maybe you shouldn't go in" Katie only glanced up to him before turning and opening the door.

"_I don't understand" a young Lacey said as her family sat around the dinner table. "Why did Bridget say that Katie's not our real sister" Linda and Robert Carlson shared a look before turning back to their youngest child. _

"_It's because I'm adopted" Katie said looking over to her sister. _

"_What does adopted mean?" Lacey asked and Katie sighed. _

"_It means that me and Jason, we had another mommy and daddy who for some reason couldn't take care of us" Katie said. "So our mommy and daddy found us made us apart of this family" a young Katie turned to her father. "Right Daddy?" _

"_That's right sweetheart" _

"_You're still my sister right?" Lacey asked and Katie smiled over to her. _

"_For always and always Lace" Katie replied taking the young girls hand. _

Katie walked in the see her sister awake and looking completely fine. Not a scratch or bruise. She was confused as to why no one wanted her to see her. Lacey smiled the moment she saw her sister walking into the door. Katie pulled from Dean and went over wrapping her arms around her sister.

Sam, Adam and Isabel walked up behind Dean.

"What happened?" Dean asked glancing back to Sam.

"Cas" Sam replied and Dean just nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Katie repeated in her sister's ear. "This is my fault"

"Kat" Lacey said pulling from the hug as she leaned her forehead against Katie's. "It's not your fault, there are just some really messed up people in the world who just happen to be douchebag demons." They both laughed, and Lacey turned to the door. "I would also like to thank the Winchester boys, plus young Mr. Milligan for coming to my rescue"

"Anytime shoelace" Dean said looking over to his sister in law. His eyes went to Katie, whose arms were still wrapped tightly around her sister. And that's when he realized that Adam was right. He was a dumbass. Here she was worried sick about her sister and he was too wrapped up in his own crap to be there for her.

"So you think the doctors are going to ask questions about my mysterious healing?" Lacey asked and Katie looked over to her.

"Right" Katie said standing from the bed. "You should get dressed so we can get the hell out of here"

"Hey, language young lady" Lacey said tossing the blanket from off of her legs.

Katie stood on the porch of Bobby's, phone pressed to her ear. Once out of the hospital Lacey joined Jason and Derrick who were to take her home.

"Well I'm going to call a million times" Katie said to her sister. "Fine, just let me know when you guys make it" she hung up the phone and sighed.

"Everything alright?" Katie turned to see Dean standing behind her. She gave him a simple nod.

"Yeah, they're almost home" Katie replied. There was a moment of silence, before Dean spoke.

"I'm sorry" Katie looked at him confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was a jerk and I was reckless" he shook his head. "I didn't put the safety of you and our child first and that- -that can't happen"

"Dean" Katie said placing her hands on chest. "Dean I know without a doubt that me and this baby are number one in your heart" she placed a hand on his cheek. "I also know your heart is big enough for more than just us" she brought her lips to his in a slow gentle kiss. It was a nice moment that after all the craziness of the day, they both needed. Everything seemed perfect until Katie pulled away a look of horror on her face.

"Hey, hey" Dean brought his hand to her waist. "What's wrong"

"Dean-" She brought her hands to her stomach. "I think I'm having contractions"

"What!" Dean panicked. "It's too soon right, we still have two more months"

"Dean, something's wrong, I know it" Katie said bringing her eyes to Dean. There was a fear in her eyes that he didn't see that often.

"Princess, sit down just breath" Dean pulled Katie to the swing when suddenly he is pulled away forcefully hitting his head against the porch.

"Dean!" Katie yells going over to him. But her path is suddenly blocked by a familiar demon. "Crowley you son of a-"

"Ah ah ah" Crowley says waving a finger as he glances down to her belly. "You should watch your language around the baby"

"What are you doing here?" Katie snapped she glanced down to Dean who wasn't moving. She turned back to the demon.

"You know why I'm here darling" Crowley said taking a step toward Katie. She stepped back away from him. "I need to open those doors and I need you and little Isabel to help me do it"

"Does your husband know you're here?" Katie asked and the demon smiled. "I don't think he likes when you go off doing your own thing"

"Castiel is naïve enough to think that this will happen without a little of my finesse" Crowley says taking another step toward Katie. She stepped back again, this time her back hitting the side of the house. She was alone, with this bastard, her mind racing that she could be going into labor. This can't be happening right now. "You're coming with me now"

"No!" Katie yells before lifting a hand toward the demon. Her glowing hand sends the demon flying away, when suddenly another sharp pain hits her, bringing her to her knees. Wrapping her hands around her stomach, she takes deep breaths hoping it would help alleviate the pain, but it doesn't.

"Oh, darling" Crowley says walking up the porch steps. He takes a step over Dean before towering over Katie. "You don't look so hot"

"Stay away from me, you bastard!" she snaps and he only laughs.

"I will, as soon as I get what I want" Crowley says before bending over and placing a finger on her forehead, knocking her out. He stands up straight, before snapping his fingers. Suddenly two demons appear on either side of her. "Take her, and be careful" the demons nodded before picking Katie up and disappearing. "Three down, one to go" he turned and looks down to an unconscious Dean and laughs before disappearing as well.

* * *

**A/N: Oh won't someone please just kill that demon already. Its coming down to the wire, with only a few more pieces to go before the new demon angel duo can open the doors to purgatory. But it won't be easy... She won't let it be easy.**


	24. Gotcha!

**A/N: Well here you are, the final chapter to Three Ring Circus. Sorry I didn't give a bit of warning like I usually do, but it totally slipped my mind. Hope you're not too upset. Don't worry I'm sure the last chapter is sure to please as it lives up to it's title. This chapter is definitely going to be a circus. As Always... ENJOY!**

* * *

Dean sat with an ice pack to his head, as his youngest brother ranted about how stupid he was for letting her outside in the first place. But Dean was listening to him, he was thinking about his wife, and that look of fear that was on her face the last time he saw her. His mind was racing with thoughts that she could be in labor right now, and he wasn't with her.

"Are you even listening to me?" Adam snapped hovering over Dean, who still hadn't bat an eye at the young man. Adam shook his head before looking over to Sam. "Is something wrong with him?" Sam walked over and knelt in front of Dean.

"Dean, what happened out there?" Sam asked and Dean's eyes just glazed over his brother's shoulder. "Dean-" Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He took her" Dean said taking the ice from his head. "He just… took her" Dean's eyes turned to his brother. "I was right there-"

"Yeah, you were right there and you let him get the drop on you" Adam snapped as he continued pacing. "And now she's gone"

"Adam, will you chill out" Sam snapped standing to his feet and walking over to the young man. "You're not helping, I mean look at him" they both turned to Dean who continued staring off into space. "His pregnant wife was just taken by a demon who would love nothing more than to see him in pain" Sam turned back to Adam. "So no, he's not listening to you because nothing you're saying mean's jack squat to him right now" Adam looked over to Dean who seemed almost lost.

They both walked over to Bobby whose head was in a book since returning. He found out what Lovecraft knew, the writer found out how to use the key to open the door to purgatory. Apparently the writer had it written down, in a book, where that book was, no one knew.

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked as he and Sam looked down to the old hunter. Bobby looked up to the brothers. He hated that he always found himself in these situations, where they looked to him for answers. That's one of the reason he liked Katie. She was smart, quick thinking, could come up with a plan of the fly.

"Well as long as they need to open that door, than they won't hurt her" Bobby said. "And as long as we keep that girl in this house, then they're left without the last piece to their puzzle."

"So what we just wait?" Adam asked. "I mean they're not just gonna give up like that, we need to think of something fast"

"Look, I know you're worried about her, but we can't afford to make the wrong move here" Sam said looking over to Dean. "There's way too much at stake"

"Fine, I'm all ears Sam" Adam said looking over to his brother. "What are we going to do?"

The first thing Katie noticed was that someone holding her hand. It was a rough, sweaty hand.

"Dean" she muttered her eyes prying open.

"Not quite" a voice said from beside her. She turned her head and was me with two familiar faces. "It's good to see you awake, you scared us both to death"

"Ryan?" Katie said trying to sit up. "Aiden, are you alright?"

"You're the one who was just unconscious for… God I don't even know how long we've been in here" Aiden said. He shook his head. "Where's Bell, is she alright, is she safe?"

"Yes" Katie said as Ryan and Aiden helped her to her feet. She finally was able to see that they were trapped inside of some sort of large cage. It reminded her of the ones she saw in her dream. "Where are we?"

"We have no idea" Ryan replied looking around the empty room. "So I'm guessing by now you know who's behind this"

"As much as I wish I didn't, yes" Katie replied when she remembered something. She brought her hands to her stomach and waited to see if the sharp pains returned.

"What's up?" Aiden asked walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I was having contractions" Katie replied looking over to them. "And now nothing"

"Sorry about that" an Irish voice said and they turned to see the demon who'd captured them. "I guess now we know the effects of those hex bags while there's a bun in your oven"

"You bastard" Katie said walking over and gripping the bars of the cage. "That could've hurt my baby, I promise if anything is wrong-"

"Oh, please, you're definitely not in the position to be making threats" Crowley said standing in front of her on the other side of the cage. "Not when I'm on this side of the bars and you're on the other"

"You're going to be sorry you did this" Katie growled and Crowley just smiled before turning and walking out of the room. Katie turned back to Aiden and Ryan. "Ok, what do they know?"

"Well they know almost everything" Ryan replied. "They know about the necklaces and how they need us to open the door"

"What they don't know is how and at what point do you come into the picture" Aiden finished. "But we did find something out"

"What?" Katie asked.

"Times running out" Aiden replied. "Castiel let it slip that this has to be done on the next eclipse, or their window of opportunity to get those souls is lost"

"Wait" Katie said closing her eyes. "The next eclipse, that's- that's tonight night" she opened her eyes. "Let's just hope Isabel can stay in hiding for that long"

"That's the good news" Ryan said. "The bad news is that once their window is closed, there's nothing stopping them from killing all of us"

"Let's at least try to think positively" Katie sighed as she walked over and crouched to sit on the floor against the brick wall of the cage. "Hopefully I can think of a way out of here"

Isabel paced back in forth in Katie and Dean's room. The moment she found out that Katie was gone, all hope she had that they could beat this thing was out of the window. She was the last one, and now she just couldn't shake the feeling that at any moment she was going to be next.

"Hey" Adam said knocking on the door frame startling the woman. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Isabel snapped as she took a seat on the bed. "Katie's gone and at any moment I'm going to be next"

"We won't let that happen" Adam replied walking over to her. She only scoffed.

"C'mon Adam, they took Katie, something not a lot of demons can do" Isabel said. "I mean I'm still not sure how they even did that" she turned and looked over to Adam who was wearing a strange look. "What?"

"That's it" Adam replied looking over to her before turning and running back down the stairs. Curious, Isabel followed after him.

"It was a trick" Adam said appearing back downstairs, everyone looked over to him. "Katie tricked them"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"C'mon Sam, she knew that at any moment when they had the chance, that they were going to grab her" Adam said.

"So you're saying she wanted them to take her?" Sam asked and Adam nodded. "Why would she do that?"

"She's playing the inside man" Dean said finally speaking. They turned to him to see him standing to his feet. "She's going to try and stop them from the inside"

"How?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Dean replied. "She must of knew they were watching her, but she didn't expect-" Dean looked over to his brothers. "Did you find anything outside, anything out of the ordinary" Sam and Adam shook their head.

"Just the protection bags Katie put out there" Adam replied and they looked at him. "What?"

"What protection bags?" Sam asked. Adam quickly went outside grabbing one of the bags and came back into the house tossing the bag on the desk.

"That's not a protection bag you idjit" Bobby said looking down to what Adam brought in. "That's a hex bag"

"Hex bag?" Adam asked. "What's that?"

"It's like a homemade cursed object" Sam said. "It's usually made by evil witches, and when Katie's around them, well there are effects"

"Effects?" Adam asked.

"She thought she was having contractions" Dean sighed bringing his hand to his head. "She thought she was going in to labor" he looked over to his brother. "She was so scared, I'd never seen her so scared" Dean dropped his hands to his sides and clenched his hands in to fists. "What if something's wrong, if it hurt the baby?"

"Look we don't know anything yet" Sam replied. "But if she wanted to go then we can safely assume that she has a plan"

"But I don't want her with a plan!" Dean snapped. "I don't want her anywhere near this, she should be here safe, not in the middle of this"

"Look right now I know it may not seem like it, but she's safe" Sam replied. "They won't hurt her while they need her, and they can't do anything without this book"

"Book?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, apparently there's a books, it supposed to be an instruction manual on how to open purgatory" Sam said. Isabel nodded and walked over to her bag pulling out a book.

"Is this it?" she asked and Sam walked over to looked over the book. She handed it to him and he turned and brought it back to Bobby. Bobby looked down to the book and then back over to the girl.

"Where did you get this?" Bobby asked.

"Aiden, he gave it to me" Isabel said. "Ryan and Katie found that book in some weird magic store, and it explains everything about the necklaces"

"Wait, I've seen this book" Sam said. "I didn't know it was 'the' book"

"What does it say?" Adam asked.

"That's the problem" Isabel replied. "It's written in some weird old language and there's only one person who can read that book and he's locked away somewhere"

"Aiden?" Adam asked and the woman nodded.

"He's the man of words" she replied. "But this is good right, we have the book and we have me"

"Yeah" Bobby replied. "Who knows you have this book?"

"Just Aiden" Isabel said. "He said if keeping us separate from the necklaces was important, then keeping him away from that book was probably just as important"

"Ok, so now what?" Adam asked. "What's the plan?"

"Maybe we can help" they all turned at the new voice, and there stood a badly hurt Balthazar who had and arm around an unconscious Urim. "Sorry we're late for the party, but we were busy breaking out of prison" Balthazar walked over and placed Urim on the couch so she could lay down.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked looking between the two angels.

"Our brother" Balthazar replied. "Some people just don't like her smartass mouth like I do" he looked around the room. "Where's Katie?" they all looked at him for a moment and sighed. They were going to have to tell him the truth.

Katie looked between the two men, who looked worried.

"They say anything else?" Katie asked and they looked over to her. "Anything about you guys or opening the door?"

"The book" Aiden said and Katie looked over to him. "They can't find it, and they need it to open the door"

"When you say 'The Book', you mean…" They both nodded and she knew instantly what they were talking about. "And it's safe?" they nodded again. "Good" she slid up the wall and stood to her feet. "Now all we need to do is get out of here"

"Can you use your powers?" Ryan asked standing as well.

"Only one way to find out" Katie reached her hands out to the bars, but nothing happened. She held her hands there, but still nothing. She turned her hands over looking at her palms. "Something's wrong" she looked over to Ryan.

"No, nothing's wrong love" she turned to see Crowley walking in. "I just know how to contain the lioness, I was prepared this time" he walked over to the cage and with a wave of his hand it opened. "And now me and you are going to have a little talk"

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Ryan snapped as he and Aiden step forward, but with a flick of his fingers the demon sent the two men flying.

"What do you do to them?" Crowley asked looking over to Katie.

"Are you guys alright?" Katie asked looking over to her friends as they stood to their feet. They nodded a yes. "Look, he won't hurt me" she turned back to Crowley. "He can't. I'll be back soon, ok?" she looked back to them and they nodded reluctantly.

"Now that we have that all straightened out" Crowley said before turning around. "Shall we?" and Katie followed him out of the cage.

"I knew my brother was majorly screwed up in the head, but this-" he looked over to Dean. "To her. Look everyone knows not to mess with her, I mean you saw what happened when she disappeared, that's an apocalypse all in itself"

"Yeah, well they did it" Sam replied. "Now we have to figure out a way to get them out"

"Ok, question, if this place is protected by angels, how did you two get in here?" Adam asked. For some reason the question seemed to slip by everyone else, and now that they thought about it, an answered seemed to be what they wanted as well.

"That's a good question kid" the angel replied looking over to Adam. "The only problem is I have no idea how we got here" he looked over to an unconscious Urim. "I was able to get the drop on one of the guards, we were running and then we're just here"

"It was her" Dean said and they looked over to him. "Katie brought you here"

"I figured as much" Balthazar replied. "Which is why I'm guessing we're supposed to help"

"What do you know about what Castiel and Crowley are doing?" Sam asked.

"More than I should" Balthazar replied. "The most important is that we keep the girl and that book out of their hands"

"Well we know that" Adam replied. " What about Katie, how does she even fit into this whole thing"

"Not sure anyone knows that" Balthazar says. "But that's how it goes with her, no one knows how important she is until the very end" he shook his head as he looked over to see Bobby holding the book. "So there's the book, now where's the girl?" Everyone looked around and Isabel was indeed missing. They all froze when they heard the backdoor swing open.

"Damnit!" Dean snapped as they all ran just in time to see Isabel cross over the threshold. They all stopped at the door to see her walking.

"I can't-" she yelled. "I can't stop!" her feet moved involuntarily one after the other. Suddenly Castiel appeared in front of her. Dean took a step, but Sam held him back.

"Dean-" Sam warned but Dean just pushed his brother's hand away and turned back to the angel.

"Cas, don't do this!" Dean yelled. They angel just looked over to him for a moment before touching Isabel's shoulder, and disappearing with her. "Damn it!" Dean snapped.

Katie sat in a chair, no ropes, no tape, nothing keeping her in the seat. She watched as Crowley circled her, his eye catching her's ever so often.

"Something on your mind?" Katie asked and he looked over to her.

"I'm just thinking" Crowley replied. "This all seems a little easy"

"Oh, don't doubt how cunning you are Crowley" Katie said and he stopped and looked at her. "You did what many have tried, but failed… twice" He laughed.

"What are you up to?" Crowley asked walking over and bending down so his face was in front of hers.

"Let go of me!" they both turned at the voice, where they saw Castiel with a grip around the woman's arm. "Katie!" the woman pulled free from the angel and went to Katie. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Katie replied. "How- why didn't you stay in the house?" Isabel sighed.

"He did something to me" she replied. Both women turned to the angel. "I couldn't control what I was doing, and I just walked out of the door."

"Now we have everything we need" Crowley said before turning to Castiel. "Well almost everything, how is the search for our last piece to the puzzle?"

"It's coming" Castiel replied looking over to Katie. "I believe the book is in the possession of the Winchesters"

"That's just great" Crowley replied.

"Don't worry I have a plan" Castiel said and Katie stood to her feet. There was something in the angel's eyes, that didn't sit well with her.

"What are you going to do?" Katie asked and he didn't say anything. The angel just turned around and disappeared.

"This is just great" Adam said. "What are we going to do now?"

"Wait" Dean said turning to Balthazar. "You can find her right?"

"Who, Katie?" Dean nodded. "Well yeah, I guess, but I'm sure wherever they have her held up its probably crawling with demons and angels, not something you want to pop yourself in the middle of"

"Then get us close" Dean said. "Get us close enough to scope out the place, get in and get her"

"And then what Dean?" Sam asked and Dean turned to his brother. "Those four are the what's standing between them and opening purgatory, I doubt they're going to let them go without a fight"

"Then I'll fight!" Dean snapped. "This is my family, and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes" he turned back to Balthazar. "How close can you get us?"

Crowley brings his fingers to his lips and whistles. Suddenly two demons appear beside the two women.

"I'm sorry, we weren't finish with our conversation" Crowley says and nods to the demons, each take one of Isabel's arms and pull her away. "Now where were, oh right, what trick do you have up your sleeve?"

"I'm going to kill you" Katie replied looking over to the demon. . "I thought it was obvious"

There was nothing standing in the way of Dean from getting to Katie. Once they agreed that Balthazar was going to help them, they packed began packing up everything they would need.

"You think this is smart?" Sam whispered over to Bobby who was packing up his weapons. "I mean I want to get her back, but this is too dangerous, even for us" Bobby just looked over to the young man.

"I don't think there is any amount of danger that can keep your brother from leaving" Bobby replied. "And ain't nobody here letting him go off alone" Sam just nodded.

"I'm going to go make sure we have everything in the car" Sam said before turning and walking out the door. Sam looked over into the trunk to make sure everything was all set when he felt someone behind him. Sam slowly turned around and was brought face to face with Castiel.

"Sam!" Dean yells as he comes outside. "Cas, I swear if you touch him!" they all stop short. "Can't you see what you're doing, how totally off the rails you are!"

"Enough!" Castiel yells looking over to Dean. " I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple. _Please_, stay here and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again."

"Well, good, 'cause I think you already know the answer." Dean snapped. "You have my wife, and you have my kid, there ain't no way in hell I'm not coming for her" Castiel just shakes his head before turning back to Sam.

"I wish it hadn't come to this. Well rest assured, when this is all over, I will save Sam, but only if you stand down." They all looked to the angel confused.

"Save Sam from what?" Dean asked but before he knows it Castiel touches Sam's temple breaking the wall in Sam's mind. Dean runs to catch his brother, as the angel disappears.

"Sam!" Adam yells running over to with Dean. "Is he-"

"No, he's breathing" Dean replied looking down to his unconscious brother.

"What did he just do?" Adam asked and Dean just looked over to him.

"Tell me what you know!" Crowley yelled his face mere inches away from Katie's. She just looked over to him and smiled. That smile soon fell from her face, when her head began to feel like it was going to explode. "What's wrong?"

"I don't-" Katie stumbled back catching the back of the chair, when Castiel appeared. She looked over to him. "What did you do?"

"The Winchesters are occupied" Castiel replied. "Now there's nothing to stop me from taking down Raphael"

"What about the book?" Crowley asked and he just looked over to Katie. "Right, time to let the grownups talk, back to the cage with you" and the demon grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Katie cast a final glance at the angel, the friend she once had fading away.

"Katie!" Ryan says as the woman is thrown back in to the cage. "Are you alright?"

"No" Katie says as her legs finally give in and the next thing she remembers is darkness.

_Katie stands in the middle of the woods. How she got there, even she doesn't know. She stands there for a moment trying to make sense out of the situation. And then she remembers, the feeling, like everything in her mind just came crashing down. That's when it hits her as she remembers Castiel's words. _

"_**The Winchesters are occupied"**_

"_Sam" Katie whispers. Katie whips around when she hears voices nearby, but she doesn't see anyone. "Is somebody there!" she begins walking in the direction of the voices. She stops when she sees Sam. Well two Sam's. "Sam?" Both turn to her. _

"Is he going to be alright?" Adam asked as they looked down to Sam's unconscious body. They brought him down to the panic room just to be on the safe side, in case Soulless Sam came back.

"I don't know" Dean replied kneeling down to his brother. He stood to his feet. "Look, we can't stay here, not with time running out"

"So we're still doing this?" Adam asked and Dean looked over to him. "What?" and then that's when it hit him. "I'm going!"

"No, you're going to stay here with Sam" Dean snapped. "Not when the last time I let you come with us, you almost got yourself killed"

"That's bull Dean and you know it" Adam snapped. He walked over and stood right in front of his brother. "She's my sister, and I'm going to help bring her home, so either I'm going with you or without, but I am going" Adam glanced over to Sam. "I'm going to make sure everything's packed" and with that the man turned and went upstairs.

"Yeah, he's definitely one of John's kids" Bobby said. He looked over to Dean. "I'll come get you when it's time" Dean nodded before the old hunter turned and went upstairs as well.

"_Oh, look what we have here" one of the Sam's said turning to Katie. "Who invited you to the party?" Katie looked at the man for a moment, before turning to the other Sam. _

"_I think he did" Katie said and the Sam just laughed. _

"_Right" he replied. "They all come to you for saving, don't they?" he turned to the other Sam. "She can't save you in here" _

"_What are __**you**__?__" Sam asks and the soulless Sam chuckles. _

"_I'm not handicapped." He says turning to face his doppelganger. "I'm not saddled with a soul. In fact, I used to skipper this meatboat for a while. It was smooth sailing. I was sharp, strong. That is, 'til they crammed your soul back in." he looked over to Katie. "Thanks for that" he turned back to Sam. " Now look at you. Same misty-eyed milksop you always were. That's because souls are weak. They're a liability. Now, nothing personal, but run the numbers. Someone's got to take charge around here, before it's too late." The soulless Sam holds up his gun toward Sam and cocks it. _

"_Sam run!" Katie yells. She has no idea where she is and why she's here, but making sure Sam is safe, is the main priority. Sam glances over to her before turning and running. The soulless Sam turned to her and shoot his gun, but the bullet just passes through her. Katie looks down and then back up to him. "I guess that sucks for you, huh?" _

"_Well this is a private party" Soulless Sam said holding up a hand toward Katie. "Bye bye" and before she knows it, she's gone. _

"What's happening?" Isabel asked as they looked down to Katie's unmoving form. Suddenly she was now just staring into space, and nothing they did could bring her back.

"I don't know" Ryan said kneeling in front of Katie, trying to bring her eyes to his.

_Katie now found herself standing on a beach. The night sky so beautiful over the dark waves. The salty smell in the air breezed past Katie. _

"_So this is it" Katie turned at the deep voice and further down the beach saw a man and woman. Walking to get a better look she realized it was Death and her… no it was Him. She hadn't had a dream of her missing year in a while, but they never seemed to fail to confuse her. "You're leaving"_

"_I've done what needed to be done" He said. "I've healed my land and made preparations for the future" _

"_You think it will help?" Death asked. "That no one will figure out that everything will be one hoax after another" He turned to death. "You're betting a lot on the nonexistence of intelligence" He turned to Death. "Especially her, you don't think she'll figure it out" He didn't say anything as he turned back to the water. "I mean why you would entrust the security of something as big as Abbadon in the hands of three humans, when all you really need is one" there was a beat of silence. "What happens when she's not distracted by your distractions anymore!" _

Katie blinked her eyes and finally noticed the three pairs of worried eyes on her. She looked between the three faces and finally saw the truth. They were her distractions. They were Crowley and Castiel's distractions. If everyone thought that these three were the key to opening the door, then they would be too far from the truth.

"Katie?" Ryan said and she turned to him. "Are you alright?"

"Help me stand" Katie said and he brought his arms around her, helping her to her feet. She stood there still trying to piece this all together. There was only one thing that came to mind. She couldn't let them be pawns anymore. "Its time for you guys to leave" They all looked at her confused. "I'm sorry I didn't see the truth before, but I see it now"

"What are you talking about?" Isabel asked and Katie turned to her.

"It was never you" she replied. She looked between their three face. "You're not the keys to opening purgatory." They looked at her for a moment, still trying to understand. "You were the distraction from the truth, I mean the best way to hide something is in plain sight right" she ran her hand through her hair. "Make everyone believe that there are four keys when there is only one"

"You" Aiden said and Katie nodded. "You're the key to opening the door?" she turned to him. "I don't understand how-" he turned to Ryan and Isabel. "Why?" their eyes went back to Katie.

"Because the best way to keep you from the finish line, is to lead you down a different path" Katie replied taking a step toward the three. "And now it is time for you three to leave here"

"How, your powers?" Ryan asked and Katie turned to him. "What are you going to do?"

"Finally end this" Katie replied before closing her eyes and dropping her head. When they opened her eyes were glowing a bright white. They all took a step back at the woman's sudden change. "Don't worry she's just gonna let me off my leash and let me run the show for a while"

"And who are you?" Ryan asked and she turned to him and smiled.

"I thought it was obvious" She replied taking another step toward them. "I'm the light" and with a wave of her hand, they were gone. She smiled and walked over to the bars, slipping her face between them. "Oh, Castiel!" her voice boomed in the room and she knew where ever he was the angel heard her. "I think it's time for you and me to have a little chat!"

Adam and Bobby were just finishing up when three new faces appeared in Bobby's living room. Both men stopped and stared at the three and then to each other.

"Guys, how did you get here?" Adam asked and they were all silent for a moment.

"Uh, what do you guys know about the light?" Ryan asked. Adam looked back at the man confused, then turned to Bobby who was just shaking his head.

"Oh, balls" Bobby sighed and then looked over to Adam. "Get your brother"

"Bobby, what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"That girl done let something loose, that ain't meant to be let loose" Bobby said and they all looked to him. "Now go get your damn brother!"

Castiel appeared, his eyes scanning over the practically empty cage. His eyes landed on Katie's glowing ones, a smile stirring an anger inside of him. Time was running out and this could not be happening.

"Where are they!" Castiel yelled his voice booming in the small room. He stormed over, stepping in front of her on the other side of the cage.

"They're safe and sound" she replied a smile coming to her lips. "Where's the old ball and chain?" she looked around the angel, but there was no Crowley. "Let me guess, you finally told him you were just using him for his mind" she shook her head. "He'll be back you know, he's a deals kind of man, doesn't like them to be broken"

"I will handle Crowley" Castiel snapped. "Now where are they" She turned behind her and shrugged.

"Not here I guess" She replied and that only made the angel angrier. With a flick of his hand the door swung open, and he grabbed her by her jacket. "Now is this any way to treat your family?" she nodded a bit. "Right, I've seen the way you treat your family, and one word, messed up… wait that's two words"

"Where are they!" Castiel snapped his hands tightening around her jacket. "Don't you see what's at stake here, Raphael can't win, if her wins everything will be lost"

"So to save everything you have to let hundreds of evil souls habitate your body?" Katie asked. "For something to be good for all, it really doesn't seem like it"

"I can handle it" Castiel replied his voice not as convincing as he hoped.

"I'm not so sure" Katie replied. "You've been down here for a while now, and have already picked up a few of those sins you've been taught to stay away from"

"I don't care what you think" Castiel growled. "I will open that door" he let go of her jacket and took a step back. "I will get them back myself, if I have to tear that house down"

"That would be a total and complete waste of your time seeing as you don't need them" Katie said and she looked to him confused. "Bet that one threw you for a loop huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Castiel replied. "The prophecy says-"

"I know what the prophecy says about the opening of purgatory" Katie replied. "That your father placed the responsibility of its safety in the hands of three capable humans" she sighed. "I like them I really do, but something as big as purgatory wouldn't be put in the hands of humans" He looked at her for a moment. "When you want to keep something safe, you keep it close to your heart. Only your father can open those doors" Castiel looked at her for a moment when a sudden realization hit him. Why none of the prophecy's about the door ever mentioned her, but how he knew she was somehow connected.

"Or the one who lives with my father's blood in her veins" Castiel said. "You're the key"

"Of course I'm the key" Katie replied turning around and walking over to take a seat in a nearby chair. "Who would've thought your father being the biggest trickster there is?" she shook her head."C'mon you knew in the end this was going to come down to just you and me Castiel." He took a step toward her.

"Well then I guess that leaves us with a dilemma" Castiel said and Katie just shrugged.

"Depends on the answer to the question" Katie replied.

"What question?" Castiel asked and Katie stood to her feet.

"Who's stronger here" She replied. She placed a hand on her chest. "Me" and then turned her finger to his chest. "Or you?"

"Not really a hard question to answer now is it?" Castiel replied and She just shrugged.

"I suppose not" she replied lifting her eyes to his.

"Are you sure it's the light?" Dean asked looking between the three faces.

"That's what she said" Ryan replied. "What the hell is this light thing anyway"

"No one really knows" Bobby replied.

"It's a piece of Him" they all turned at the new voice. It was Urim, who opened her eyes. "I was there when he was creating it" she smiled. "He said it was for someone special, someone who would be a mighty force"

"Wait, she said Katie finally let her off the leash" Isabel said looking between Bobby and Dean. "Do you know what that means?"

"It means she's desperate" Dean says and they turn to him. "She thinks the light is the only thing that can stop this"

"But this is good right?" Aiden asked. "If this thing is as powerful as I think it is, then we win, right?"

"Yeah, except there's a reason it needs to be on a leash" Bobby replied.

"It's a lot of power, a power that still needs to be controlled" Urim added sitting up.

"Once it's let off, putting it back on is going to be a bitch" Dean said.

"But it's possible?" Adam asked and Dean turned to him.

"It's going to have to be" Dean replied looking over to his brother. "I'm getting my wife back when this is all over" Adam nodded.

"Well then I guess we should get going" Bobby said and they looked over to him. "It's time"

"So what now?" Katie asked as she looked into the angel's dark eyes. "I mean we could keep up with the staring contest, but it doesn't really solve anything" there was a gust of wind and she looked down to see a dagger in the angel's hand. She sighed and brought her eyes back to his. "You can't kill me, not without a lot of angry people coming after you, including your father, wherever he may be"

"I don't have to kill you" Castiel said and she raised an eyebrow. "I could kill the child and end you" the smile that the woman wore, fell before she lifted a hand toward Castiel. A light shined from her palm sending the angel flying across the room.

"Never let the words kill this baby come out of your mouth" Katie snapped as she took a step, but he was gone. Soon she could feel his hand on her arm, while the other held the dagger against her throat.

"It's the blood isn't it?" Castiel asked as he pressed the knife against her throat. "My father's blood that runs through your veins, is the key to opening the door."

"I think you should know the reason you're not dead is because she has way too much faith in you" She said. "She hopes that you will see through all of this and realize that this isn't the way" she could feel the knife against her neck loosen. "She hasn't given up on you"

"There is nothing to give up on" Castiel replied. "I am the same as I was, I am just more" he sighed. "I am saving what my father built from being tarnished by Raphael"

"You're also doing this for power" She said. "You're no different than your brother and if you were thinking clearly you would see just how screwed all of this is" she brought her hand to his hand that was pressed against her neck. "Castiel don't do this, because if you do this, she will stop you" She felt him lift the knife from her neck and she thought it was finally over. That there was no need for some long drawn out fight, that everything could be saved with reason.

Her hopes were tarnished when she felt blade of dagger pierce her back. Just as quick as she felt it push in, it was sliding out and she was falling to her hands and knees. She let out a scream as she felt the angel's hand on her wound squeezing, causing more blood to fall. She turned over falling on her back in time to see the angel's hand dripping her blood into a small chalice.

"Don't do this" she said through the pain. He looked down to her for a moment before turning and leaving her there. Katie was left to stare up to the ceiling. The pain wasn't subsiding, meaning the wound wasn't healing… why wasn't it healing? She could feel the light inside of her weakening inside of her, until it was completely out. She brought her hands to her belly as she felt her baby kicking like crazy inside of her. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this" she felt wet tears fall down her eyes. "I'm sorry everything is about to go to hell because I had faith in someone I thought-I thought was my friend" she could feel everything inside of her shutting down. Her chest rose and fell as she continued slow uneven breaths. She could've sworn that there were footsteps and voices, but at this moment nothing seemed real. Her eyes blinked slowly as the need to shut them and keep them shut was getting stronger.

There was suddenly someone standing above her. She blinked a bit trying to make them out.

"Princess" she heard as she felt herself being pulled into strong arms. A ghost of a smile crept on her lips at the thought that he had found her. "Talk to me" she felt his hand slide against her back, finding the blood and she heard him curse. "Damnit Katie, you can't leave me, say something!"

"Dean!"that was Bobby's voice. But she couldn't see him. Actually her face was buried against Dean's shirt. "Oh God"

"Is she-?" that was Adam's voice. "Dean?" Dean wasn't talking. To them anyways. He was whispering in her ear. She could feel his breath tickling her ear. She wished she could hear what he was saying, but for some reason she couldn't. Sound seemed go away and soon that weight on her eyes finally became too heavy.

"_This is a mistake!" Death yelled and He turned to face him. "You're putting too much faith these- these humans" _

"_No I'm putting all of my faith in her" He replied turning back to face the water. _

"_But she's is like them, she is human" Death said looking at the woman's back. "She will fail you and everything will have been for nothing" He didn't say anything and Death turned to leave. He glanced over to Him once more before disappearing. _

"_She will not fail" He said. "Failure is not in her nature" and with that He closed her eyes and in the quickest second they were opened again. _

_Katie looked around at the water and then turned to find that she was all alone. She looked down at unfamiliar clothes and reached up to touch her much longer hair. _

"_Where am I?" _

Katie's eyes snap open and she looks up to a white ceiling. She looked around to see she was laying in a big white bed. Granted it was comfortable, but she had no idea where she was and that freaked her out. She sat up from the bed and the one thing she noticed was that the place was clean. Nothing like the abandoned house they sometimes took up residence.

"Where am I?" Katie asked when she heard sounds from downstairs. She pulled the covers from her legs and could see she was in unfamiliar clothing. "Not again" she placed a hand on her belly and could feel a gentle kick. She brought her feet to the hardwood floor and stood to her feet, at least tried to stand to her feet. She brought a hand to her back and the other to the bed and pushed herself off the bed using the patented pregnant lady stance. She made her way to the door a little slowly than usual. She opened the door and the hallway was empty. "This is not weird at all" she steps out into the hallway and walks until she spots another door. She reaches for the door knob and pushes the door open and her stops in her tracks. It's a nursery. She walks over to the crib sitting the in the middle of the room and picks up a stuffed animal that's sitting in it. She can't help but feel as if she's intruding on someone else life, their things and puts the stuffed animal back. She turns and stops when she sees Dean standing there looking back at her. Without a word he walks over and wraps his arms around her. "Dean" she said bringing her hands to his back. She feels as if she hasn't seen him in ages.

"You scared the hell out of me" Dean said placing a kiss on her cheek as he held her tightly against him. He pulled away his hands never leaving her body. "Are you ok… how do you feel, I wasn't sure if we should take you to the hospital but you healed and-"

"Dean" Katie said stopping her husbands worried rant. He looked at her and waited. "Where are we?" He smiled, it was a tired smile, she could tell. She brought a hand to his cheek and looked up to his eyes.

"We're home princess" Dean says and Katie's eye brows furrow in confusion.

"How long have I been asleep?" she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. What happened while Katie was out? Where's Sam and Adam? What happened to Castiel and did he open Purgatory? Questions, questions, questions it always seems. Hopefully we find out all of them in the next story along with meeting the newest member of the Winchester clan.**


	25. Third Eye Blind

**Hey!**

**So I just uploaded the first chapter of the **

**next story in our tale titled, **

**'This Eye Blind'. Go check it out, you know and then **

**fav and alert and if you want review!**

**-thanks**

**DWH**


End file.
